Slow Heat
by CultOfStrawberry
Summary: The Avatar continues his quest to master the elements and defeat the Fire Lord, with Zuko teaching him Firebending. The heat builds up between everyone as the end of summer approaches... especially Zuko and Katara... :includes Blue Spirit!Painted Lady Zutara and Ninja!Zutara!: Set during Season 2 and 3 of the show, with some canon included, but with some really fun twists.
1. Healing

**Slow Heat**

Chapter One – Healing

Disclaimer – Avatar: the Last Airbender does not belong to me, it belongs to Mike DiMartino and Bryan Koneitzko! However, this plot and story belong to me, although I make no profit off it.

The original working title for this story had been 'By Ice or By Fire', from a most excellent poem. However excellent the poem, I felt that the title wasn't _quite_ right for this particular story even though it actually came pretty close. So I chose Slow Heat – which I feel describes the buildup on the TV show to its climax/final battle with Ozai. We Avatar fans can surely feel the excitement build as the show goes! It also describes the relationships between the characters, especially Zuko and Katara.

If you're new to this story, fear not! It is not related to my previous Cold Fire trilogy or any of my other Avatar-based fanfic. This story for the most part, follows the canon of the Avatar TV show, all the way up to episode 2x11. It is perfectly canon up to that point. Afterward, I am still using much of the remainder of the second season as well as the third, with one big difference which will become apparent soon enough in this chapter.

To pace the storyline and make the timeline clear, I am using dates. No year is given for the Avatarverse, so for the sake of convenience, I have set the beginning of Sozin's War/Comet/Avatar Aang's disappearance in the year 1000. Thus, the current year is 1101 in spring (this story begins about halfway through Season 2). It is clear to me that the Avatarverse uses the Asian lunar calendar to keep track of their months. However, since many of us are not familiar with the lunar calendar, I have decided to use the Gregorian months (the calendar we currently use) for the ease of keeping track of events when I start new scenes. BSC stands for Before Sozon's Comet (the second coming of the comet, not the first)

Without further ado, the first installment of Slow Heat! And please don't forget to leave a review!

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Five Months BSC

(Early April, 1101)

The arrival of Sozin's Comet drew nearer and nearer, and I seemed no closer to reaching the end of any kind of goal than before. The solution that should have been obvious to me was the one that I kept denying. To accept it as my goal would be admitting that I had failed, that all of my searching had been for nothing, and that what I had believed in before was wrong.

My banishment was one ordeal after another and I learned things that while I did not enjoy the lessons themselves, what I gained afterward was immensely valuable. None of the tutors my father set to me for my education could ever learn the things that I had learned. Nor could they imagine. And to think – I had once shared many if not all of their beliefs.

The soft groan of my uncle shook me out of my reverie and I poured him a cup of tea before moving to his side and slipping the drink into his hand.

"How do you feel?" I asked and he was silent for a moment before putting on a smile, trying to reassure me that he was well. But I knew better.

Over the last month, since the confrontation with my sister, I knew something was wrong. I had done my best to heal him and at first we thought that he was doing well. But as soon as we started traveling again, there were subtle signs that were easy to ignore at first.

My uncle would run out of breath quickly, and when he thought I was not looking, he would clutch at his chest. He tired out more quickly than he had before and I often had him sit on the emu-horse as I walked beside it. He usually was able to mask his pain but I saw it here and there. We had gone to several healers, and while we had been able to get remedies for pain, none of them were able to get to the bottom of the problem itself and simply told me that it was old age, but I refused to accept that. I suspected it was because of what Azula had done, but I did not know exactly what kind of damage her attack had done.

We had tried remedies that were supposed to cleanse the body, to no avail. My uncle tried walking and exercising, and often he would end up pale and short of breath, and he had come close to passing out several times. My uncle had always been a pillar of strength to me, and I had to face the fact that he was mortal. Even though the healers we had gone to did not give him a good prognosis, part of me refused to give up.

As Uncle sipped at his tea, I closed my eyes, falling deep in thought again. I saw Azula and her lightning, saw her aim it at my uncle with deadly accuracy. I remembered the rush of emotions that had gone through me and the wrenching feeling of loss when I had been so certain that my uncle was lost forever. I heard the gentle words of the Waterbender and her offers for help. I had been so upset at that moment that I had barely heard her words and simply sent her away.

I opened my eyes to see Iroh still sipping at his tea. Right now he looked to be the picture of health, but that was getting rarer. His appetite grew leaner and he took to drinking tea more and more. Even though Azula had been the one to attack him, without warning, I still felt guilty about his condition. I was determined to find a way to get him better. He deserved more than this.

o0o0o0o

We were now headed to Ba Sing Se. I did not really want to go there, but what else could we do? We were wanted, and Uncle was right, we would blend in with the other refugees. It would also hopefully give my uncle a place to rest and recover, and perhaps there we could find a healer that could actually help my uncle.

I did not want to admit it, but the Avatar really was my hope. If he did not defeat my father, who else could? I knew that we were not far behind. They had, without a doubt, passed through the Oasis and through the desert.

Once, the Avatar had been my hope. He still was, but now, for a different reason. Things had changed. I did not want to admit it, but there was the very real possibility that my father would never restore my birthright. The Fire Nation might never be the same again. I had to wonder – after the War was over and if the Fire Nation lost, my people could very well be decimated as the Air Nomads were as retribution. Its lands could be split up between the Earth and Water peoples.

That was not something I wanted to think about. Yes, the things that many Fire Nation people had done were barbaric – including my own great-grandfather and his son and grandson. My sister would no doubt follow in their footsteps with pride and gusto if the Fire Nation won the War. But it could still lose, no matter how confident my father and sister was, if the Avatar was strong – or lucky – enough. The Avatar was a powerful symbol to the people.

It would be foolish to think that the Fire Nation could lose and just slink away meekly to hide and lick its wounds. I had to hope that if the Avatar defeated my father, he would show mercy. After all, one of his best friends had been from the Fire Nation. Dimly I remembered the name of his friend – Kuzon.

Not that it would really matter. I had no illusions, and the Avatar probably would not welcome me with open arms, not after what I had done. My prospects grew darker and darker every day. If my father won, I would be hunted down, after all, he loved my sister more. That had always been clear to me. If the Fire Lord lost, the Fire Nation would fall on hard times and the Earth Kingdom would want to exterminate all of Sozin's bloodline. Either way, I would have to run and hide myself well, or be exterminated. It would be hard to do so with my distinctive scar. I would have to become a nobody. In a way, I already was.

We had made it out of the desert lands in one piece, much to my relief. It felt good to see verdant lands again, and to see running water. A short distance away was a town, just across a bridge. Our experiences had taught us to be more cautious, and we decided to stop and take a rest before venturing into the village for food and supplies. The area we were in was thick with trees, so we decided to settle a short distance away from the river.

My uncle was happy to settle down, as riding on an emu-horse could be a pain in the rear end – literally. When he climbed off the horse, he sat against a tree, leaning back against it and catching his breath. I did not miss this.

"Are you well?" I asked. He glanced at me, trying to hide his pain by putting on a cheery smile.

"Of course I am! You know how tiring riding on an emu-horse can be." he replied jovially. All I could do was nod. It was no use pushing it.

"I will go get some water, and we can eat and rest before we go on." I replied nonchalantly and he nodded. I grabbed the waterskins and made my way down to the river. I filled up all of the waterskins and sat there by the water, taking deep and long gulps by cupping my hands and scooping them up to my lips. I dunked my head, and the coolness that surrounded it was a relief.

My uncle looked up with an amused smile as I came back, my hair dripping and my shoulders wet.

"Looks like someone decided to take a little wash, eh, Zuko?" he asked.

"I would suggest that you do the same, Uncle. We _have_ been traveling for a long time." I said bluntly. One thing I missed about my 'civilized' life was the baths. I handed him his waterskin and he emptied it as I did to my own. We may have been Firebenders, but water was as important to us as anyone else.

"We can do that after we eat and rest." Uncle said. I nodded silently. I was indeed hungry, and we would take care of one thing at a time. I went back to the river to refill our waterskins and when I came back, I was not surprised to see that he had a small fire going and his teapot out.

We sat down and removed the last of our rations which consisted entirely of jerky. I hoped that the town would be welcoming of us. It had been a while since I saw any face, much less a friendly one.

As we ate and sipped at our tea, my uncle launched a story about his younger days and about his friendship (or former friendship, at least) with the Rough Rhinos. I leaned against another tree near him, sipping at the tea he made and listening with half an ear to his pleasant, rumbling voice.

Before we knew it, the earth shook, causing us to drop our tea.

My first thought was that we were being ambushed by Earthbenders. It had happened to my uncle and I knew that it could happen again. I was immediately on my feet, ready to fight, whipping out my swords.

Strangely enough, nothing came out to attack us. I had half expected to find myself being surrounded by walls of dirt, or pummeled by rocks.

"Put down your swords, Zuko." Uncle said after he looked about with surprise for a moment. I glanced at him incredulously. He was asking me to put down my swords? Did he want us to surrender? I thought he understood just how precarious our situation was – we had seen that he could no longer count on a friend. After the debacle with the Rough Rhinos, we had been very cautious.

"I'm not going to surrender to Earthbenders." I replied with a soft growl. I heard a soft rustling of bush and held my swords, ready to attack whoever came through.

To my amazement, it was the petite dark-haired girl that I had seen when we and the Avatar's group had faced down my sister. She looked no older than the Avatar, now that I was able to pay more attention to her. Her hair hung in her face and I wondered if that bothered her. There were no shoes on her feet, which did not surprise me as Earthbenders often went without.

"Hello, Toph." Iroh called out in a soft and cheerful tone and I whipped around to look at him.

"You know this little girl?" I asked incredulously.

"Watch who you call little girl." the Earthbender snapped back, taking a step forward. She was of diminutive stature, but there was a sureness to her steps that contrasted sharply with said size.

"You have a lot of nerve barging on us like that and making the earth shake. Only little children would play pranks like that." I retorted hotly.

"Wanna say that to my face?" the girl snapped back as she came even closer. There was something odd about her eyes – I had never seen such a pale shade of green, but wait a minute, I _had_ seen that sort of milkiness a few times before in Fire Nation. That sort of condition only happened with...

"Zuko, she is not here to harm us. And Toph, you will have to forgive my nephew. We have both been traveling for a long time and we're tired and not in the best of moods." my uncle offered kindly, interrupting my line of thought.

_Not in the best of moods_, I wondered to myself. What an understatement. Toph turned her head in my uncle's direction, although her eyes did not focus on him. Oh, right! I had seen that same whitish hue in the eyes of people who were blind.

"I am truly glad to see that you are still alive and well." she said, her voice changing from confrontational to pleasant. I lowered my swords but kept them on the ready, watching her intently. My uncle chuckled softly.

"Well, my nephew took good care of me. I credit my health to him." he said with a pleasant smile and my stomach twisted painfully. It did not matter how cheerful or kind my uncle was, I still felt guilty and very much at fault for his failing health.

"I knew he would." Toph replied dryly and my eyebrows furrowed.

"What did you come here for?" I asked bluntly.

"We had decided to stop for a rest and I felt you nearby, and we wanted to make sure you were not highway robbers or bad men. Then I recognized you, Iroh." she replied with a shrug, now staring off into the woods.

"And they sent you out by yourself?" I asked.

"No, no. They know I can handle myself!" she replied, waving her hand in my uncle's direction, 'I thought it best to come out alone and see him first."

The fact that my uncle was on friendly terms with a little Earthbending girl struck me as odd.

"Of course I am glad to see you again, Toph." my uncle said with a soft chuckle, 'Would you care to join us for some tea?"

"I would love to, but I need to tell the others first or they would think I had been ambushed or put out." she replied with a shrug.

"Of course. I would not wish to cause anyone any undue worry." Uncle replied with a small smile before letting out a short groan. I immediately made my way to him and so did she.

"Uncle, have some water." I said quickly, bringing out the canteen and offering it to him.

"Katara can help you." Toph said to him. I paused and glanced at her. My uncle took a few sips from his canteen and looked up at Toph.

"Can she now?" he asked softly. The girl nodded emphatically.

"She can heal with her Waterbending. I am sure that she can do something for you. I can feel your heartbeat." Toph said softly. Uncle glanced at her for several moments.

"Would she be willing?" he asked. She nodded and I remembered when I had knelt beside my uncle, fearing that he was dead, and the Waterbender had openly offered her help. Often I had wondered, when I saw my uncle in pain, how differently things could have turned out if I had not turned her away.

"I could go get her now and have her work with you." Toph offered.

"We have seen several herbalists and healers, and none of them have been able to help. What could a Water Tribe peasant do for my uncle?" I asked, not believing that she would want to help, not after I had turned her away. And she had no reason to want to – I had invaded her village, threatened her people, taken the Avatar hostage, and chased them across the globe.

"Watch who you are talking about!" Toph snapped, whipping her hand up and pointing at me, her finger only a couple of centimeters from my nose.

"Please, do not fight. Toph, please bring her back to me. Zuko, I know that we have been traveling for a long time, but that is no reason to take it out on someone who would offer help."

I bit back my tongue as the girl nodded and made her way back. I decided to follow her, and moved after her with stealth, keeping a good distance behind.

I saw the Avatar and his companions. Toph came and greeted them, then I saw her say something to the Waterbender and they walked a short distance from the group. I was unable to make it out clearly, but I was able to read their body language. The dark-skinned girl stood calmly, listening to the pale-skinned girl for a few moments before she stiffened.

Toph moved closer, raising her hands, perhaps in a plea or to make her point, and their discussion became more heated. For a moment I looked back at the boys. They were looking at a map and discussing something, so I turned back to the girls.

They had stopped talking for a moment, and the Waterbender stared at her companion for several moments. Then she slowly nodded something and mouthed what I assumed was a 'yes' or 'very well.'

Toph seemed very satisfied at that, and turned into my direction. I quickly turned around as well, making my way through the trees back to my uncle.

"They're coming." I said quickly, standing near him and readying myself should there be any chance for confrontation. The rustling of the brush and the snapping of twigs met my ears and several moments later they emerged. The Waterbender paused and stiffened as her eyes fell on me. I stared right back at her, saying nothing.

"Come on, Katara." Toph prodded, tugging on her hand, "Ignore him. There are more important things on hand."

I bristled at the command that I be ignored.

"Watch what you say, little girl." I snapped back. She suddenly stomped her foot and I was launched a couple of feet in the air when the earth under me thrust up. I yelped as I landed on my back.

"Call me little girl one more time and you will get a LOT worse than just that."

All I could do was let out a soft groan as I sat up, rubbing my back. Already the Watertribe girl was at Uncle's side, taking his pulse. She seemed to genuinely care for his welfare even though she had no reason to.

"Tell me what pains you." she said softly. Uncle placed his hand over his heart and she nodded.

"It has been hurting since that woman struck you with lightning." she said, and he nodded in confirmation.

"I did not even know people could bend lightning."

"It is a rare form of Firebending and very difficult to master – very few Firebenders are able to do it." he explained.

"If you would open your robe just a little so I can see your heart, and lay down please." Katara asked and Uncle gave her a brief nod, loosening his robe before laying down on the soft grass. The girl sat at his side, placing her hand over his heart.

"Take a deep breath and just relax." she asked and as he did, she closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating. I remained absolutely silent. The other girl crouched on the grass and breathed very quietly, digging her toes in the grass.

No one spoke for a long while and I gazed at the dark-skinned girl and my uncle, ready to attack if she did something to hurt him.

"Your nephew did a good job of taking care of you. Your wound has been cleaned and taken care of. Without his attention you probably would have died." she whispered. Her words were little consolation to me.

"But I see the problem. Take another deep breath, and just relax. It's important that you do so." she continued before the sound of his deep intake of breath met my ears.

Neither of the moved for several moments, and all I could hear was breathing and the soft sound of the forest around us. I fixed my eyes on the unlikely couple before me, alert for any movement.

Her hand remained on his chest for several moments before she started moving it in slow circles. Her other hand joined the task and I wondered just what she was doing? Directing chi energy? We had already tried that and it had done nothing to help. My uncle stirred a little and I moved forward.

"Don't. She's here to help. Katara and I have no interest in bringing any harm to him, or you." Toph hissed softly, grabbing my sleeve.

The Waterbender moved her hand along his chest and shoulders, moving around, concentrating on the heart. My uncle stirred again and his hand raised slightly. I moved forward but was pulled back, and I glared at the person holding me back. How was she able to see? Why was she traveling with the Avatar? How was she able to navigate the woods without stumbling or tripping?

The Waterbender moved her hands along Uncle's chest in one final sweep before she took them away.

"There. You should not be having any more problems. I suggest that you take a brisk walk now to get the blood flowing, then you can rest again. Don't do too much for a couple of days, then you should be able to do what you usually do."

"See, I told you." Toph whispered with a smirk. I scowled again before turning back to my uncle. He got to his feet and straightened his robe before offering his hand to her. She looked a little surprised but took it and let him help her up.

"I shall forever in your debt." my uncle said, offering her a bow. She bowed back.

"You needed my help and I gave it." she replied demurely.

"If more people were like you, the War could be over already." Uncle said, and I saw a small smile grace her face. _She has a nice smile_, I thought. I blinked, surprised at that thought.

"If there is any way that I can repay…"

"Actually, there is." Toph piped up, and I looked back at her. Uncle glanced at her with a friendly smile.

"Then tell me, Toph."

"Aang has me to teach him Earthbending, and Katara teaches him Waterbending. But he has no one to teach him Firebending. And two teachers would be better than one, as he does not have much time left." she stated outright.

"You know, Toph is right. We need a Firebending teacher." Katara said as she turned to my uncle, "We cannot find anyone who would teach the Avatar, and we do not want to risk simply asking around. Right now, you are our best option." she said hopefully.

I knew my destiny was tied to the Avatar, but to hear it discussed so openly put me on the defensive. Especially when two girls talked of it so casually.

"I'm not going to let two peasants tell me what to do." I said bluntly, stepping forward.

"No one is telling you what to do, and I'm anything but a peasant!" the younger girl snapped out. Did she know nothing of tact, or being demure and ladylike? The older girl quickly put her hands out, appealing to both of us.

"We're just asking. We're not demanding. We would be grateful if you would help us. I know that Aang would love instruction, and he needs it. If you say yes, we welcome you to our group. If you say no…" she bowed her head.

"We're headed to Ba Sing Se." I said, pulling out a quick excuse.

"So are we." Toph replied dryly, "What are you afraid of? Me?" she asked with a smirk as she glanced up at me. Or at least, glanced as much as a blind person could...

"I think it is a wonderful idea, Zuko. What else can we do? We're fugitives from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom." Uncle said.

"Do you have to state our business to people we do not even know!" I protested.

"We're not here to judge." the Waterbender said softly, taking a step towards me, "I did not heal your uncle because I sought payment. The choice is yours. All I ask is that you consider it carefully."

I backed away a step as I looked into her eyes. They were so gentle and beseeching and if I said yes, it would be admitting that she was right and I should take her proposal. My uncle stepped in, saving me from this.

"We would be honored to assist the Avatar."


	2. Learning

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 2 – Learning

o0o0o0o

Katara

4.5 Months BSC

(Late April, 1101)

It felt a bit strange to have two Firebenders in our group at first. Sokka and I were both suspicious, and why wouldn't we? After all that we had been through and the previous times we had been with Iroh or Zuko, it would have been foolish not to be. Sokka had taken me aside the day that I had healed the older Firebender and told me that they would snatch Aang when we were sleeping and run off to the Fire Nation. Admittedly, it was not hard to believe. And without Appa, it would be hard to go after Zuko and his uncle.

But Zuko and Iroh had looked so poor, no longer bedecked in magnificent Fire Nation attire. They had no crew with them and looked so different with their hair grown out. When Iroh explained to me that they were truly exiles, I honestly felt sorry for them. He was such a well-spoken man with a firm but friendly demeanor, and I knew that he was genuinely grateful for what I had done for him.

When I had healed him, I felt scar tissue in his heart from what Azula had done to him. I used the water in his body to gently cleanse out his heart and make the buildup dissipate harmlessly into his bloodstream. When I learned that the Fire Nation woman was his niece I was appalled that she would do this to her own family. But it was what convinced Sokka that they would do us no harm.

Zuko preferred to keep to himself. He did his share of the work but did not participate in the banter that the rest of us shared. The day after I healed Iroh, Aang received his first Firebending lesson from him. Zuko merely sat and watched. I had been curious and Iroh had smiled and invited me to observe the lessons. I sat across from Zuko in the small clearing as Iroh gave Aang a few tips on stance as well as a short lecture on the basics of Firebending. I found him pleasant to listen to and his pointers interesting.

"I understand that in Airbending, you are taught to evade and move about when you are confronting a enemy." Iroh stated as Aang stood before him. As if to reinforce his point, the older man moved forward suddenly, brandishing fire in his hand. Aang launched himself into the air with a blast of air and landed behind Iroh.

The older man slowly turned to face the Avatar, nodding slowly and stroking his beard.

"Just as I thought. That will come in handy during fighting, as only Airbenders can take to the air. However, my brother will surely anticipate that and he will without a doubt be able to send a attack into the air to bring you down… " To emphasize his point, Iroh shot out his arm and a wide arc of fire shot into the sky.

I saw Aang swallow and nod.

"Firebending is different. We may evade when we need to… but we prefer the more direct approach. When the time is appropriate… you will have to face the Fire Lord head on."

I could not help but remember when Toph had told the Avatar to face things head on. I would never forget how she smashed her head against a boulder to emphasize her point. It had been absolutely jarring to see that and afterward I had insisted on checking her head to see that she did not hurt herself. Of course, she refused and we almost got into a fight.

"Now, let's work on your stance." Iroh said.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Uncle was indeed very much improved. I could see it in his eyes and the way he walked. After we had made our way to the group, there was a bit of reluctance from the others. Sokka was more open with his distrust while the Avatar studied us with curiosity. It had taken some words from the Waterbender to calm her brother down.

To help break the ice, my uncle made tea for everyone. It seemed to help but I distanced myself from the group, sitting against a tree and sipping my tea. It felt odd being in such close proximity to the Avatar yet unable to fulfill the mission that had set me on this path. I looked up as I heard him laugh at the story my uncle was telling the group. My uncle had always had an easier time getting people to open to him, and he did not do it with false pleasantness. Sometimes I envied his gift.

I also slept apart from the group. Uncle tried to coax me to come closer but I declined. I was still uncomfortable with the arrangement and it would take me a while to get used to being part of a larger group. When I had my ship, I was in charge and my crew obeyed my orders. Here… no one seemed to actually be in charge. The authority seemed to be spread around evenly as were the responsibilities and I felt left out. There were quite a few differences between them and myself and we were all aware of it.

I listened as my uncle instructed the Avatar. As I did, I glanced across the clearing to where the Waterbender sat. She listened to my uncle attentively and when he paused in his speech she glanced across the clearing at me. As soon as she noticed me watching her, she quickly looked over at the Avatar as if there was something distasteful with the sight of me. I tightened my jaw but said nothing, turning my attention to my uncle and the Avatar.

My uncle gave him several pointers on stance and breathing and when they were done, the boy bowed to the older man. Uncle beamed and smiled back. When I took my attention from them, Katara was already gone.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It had been nearly two weeks since Uncle and I joined the Avatar's group. Just a little over four months remained before Sozin's Comet would grace the sky, and we were not far from Ba Sing Se. Two, three more days at most. It would feel a little odd to be in so large of a city again, I mused as I remembered what Uncle had told me about this city that was supposed to be the last stronghold of the Earth Kingdom, now that Omashu had fallen. I prayed to Agni that my scar would be less noticeable among such a huge population. My hair had grown longer, and some of it hung over my scar, obscuring it partially. In a month, I'd be able to hide it completely.

I ran my hand along it as I silently observed the Avatar training with his Earthbending teacher. Usually, my uncle or I would give the Avatar lessons in the morning after breakfast, or sometimes before. Then later he would train with Toph or Katara. I often meditated or worked on my Firebending then. Katara was usually the last on the Avatar's bending curriculum, often working well into the twilight or dark hours. This schedule was not set in stone, but we usually went by it.

After I finished my own instruction, I hadn't bothered to leave the clearing. Even though I got impatient with my uncle's long-winded stories sometimes, I knew and appreciated his wisdom, and had remembered his words about the four elements. During the last few lessons that the Avatar had with Toph, I observed silently. It was educational to see the almost glaring contrast between Earth and Airbending. I learned plenty about Air from my previous attempts to capture the Avatar, as well as my own lessons with him. I enjoyed listening to Toph's lectures and tried to learn as much from them as I could.

Toph Beifong was not like any other girl I had ever seen. It seemed almost impossible to believe that she came from an old, noble, and powerful family. She was blunt, even sounding mean at times if she was provoked, she hated receiving help, and she did not have any ladylike mannerisms. We got along and were civil with each other, although sometimes she could sometimes rub me the wrong way. This inevitably led to the two of us making harsh comments at one another, but as quickly as our arguments would flare up, they would flare down. I had never forgotten how she knocked me off my feet at our first encounter, but I now had a grudging respect for her.

When the Avatar bowed to her and left the clearing, she turned her head in my direction and addressed me with her usual bluntness.

"Are you just going to sit around and mope or come down here and train with me?"

I knew that she was aware of my presence, and that she knew I had observed the last few sessions. I found her ability to 'see' nothing short of amazing, when I figured it out. She could see more in some ways than sighted people could, and I wondered if I could use my own Bending ability to expand my own senses in some way. My sight and hearing on the left side of my face were affected by the burn, the respective organs reduced in their functionality. Seeing her use her bending to see made me want to figure out how to use my own in a similar way, and while I meditated, I tried to teach myself.

"Train with you?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Come and learn Earthbending. Get down here and assume this stance." Toph said, placing her feet apart in a firm position. I stared incredulously.

"Well? Are you going to come down here or do I have to find another way to amuse myself, Sparky?" she shot out. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. She had a nickname for all of us, except for my uncle, who she always referred to with his proper name. I bristled at the moniker she had assigned to me.

"I am not the Avatar. You have me confused with him." I shot back.

"Never said you were." she replied. I glared at her, wondering if she could see my expression, or at least sense it. She had to be playing with me.

"I am in no mood to play." I replied curtly as I turned around. Before I knew it, the ground under my feet shifted, and suddenly I found myself only several feet away from her.

"I am not playing with you. I am serious."

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded hotly.

"I know you've been listening and watching the last few sessions I had with Aang."

"So? You never seemed to have a problem with it."

"I don't. But I also know that you're not observing us for fun." Toph stated firmly.

"Then what am I here for?" I snapped back.

"Because you like to listen to my dulcet tones." she replied dryly.

"Enough!" I snarled, turning around to leave.

"Why do you observe us?" Toph asked, making no move to grab for me or stop me. I paused and shrugged.

"That is my concern, not yours."

"I know that you're not observing us for your jollies. You're a driven person, and you do not like being idle. Even if you're alone, you don't just lollygag. You find something productive with your time, like meditation or Bending practice." Toph stated, her hands on her hips, her feet set firmly as they always were.

"Thank you for the astute observation." I replied curtly. Her lips spread into a wide grin.

"Being stubborn is good. But sometimes it's just better to… admit something instead of being so close-mouthed about it. If you wanted to learn from me or Aang, all you had to do was ask." Toph said, her voice slightly thoughtful for a moment, as if she was remembering something that someone had told her.

"I…" I opened my mouth, a protest ready. I did not need her to teach me anything! I had already gained many valuable insights from observing her and the Avatar with their respective bending skills.

"Don't tell me that you're learning plenty enough from observation alone! And I'm not saying that because I can't see." she stated and I raised my eyebrow. "Sometimes, observation is not enough. You need to… get hands on!"

"Leave me alone." I growled. She did not seem put off by this at all or even listen.

"Take this stance." she said, placing her feet apart. I simply stared.

"Do it!" she ordered. I do not know why, but I did as she asked. She scowled and I groaned. What now?

"Wider." she ordered.

"Forget it. I'm not going to let you order me around." I growled.

"Do you want to learn or not?"

"I'm not a…"

"Earthbender. I know that. I'm not asking you to actually Bend earth. But you still need to learn the stances and the philosophy. I know you want to. Otherwise you wouldn't care about the lessons I have with Aang."

"But…"

"Shut it, Sparky." Toph said brusquely. I bristled at that and made ready to shoot out a burning comment.

"You want to be better than your sister, don't you?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes. I had told her nothing of Azula.

"Your sister moved very fast. She's also relentless in her attacks, and there are times where you must stand firm instead of dodging. Spread your feet wider!" Toph ordered. I did as she asked and she nodded in approval.

"When your feet are spread apart and planted firmly – feet flat on the ground!" she said, as I had been shifting my weight a little, "you get a better sense of your surroundings and how you can defend yourself. It also provides an excellent grounds for defending yourself, as you are least likely to be moved, and more likely to wear your opponent down. I know that often, it is best to not let your opponent not touch you at all, but sometimes you just have to face them." Toph said, her fists on her hips. I kept my soles planted on the ground firmly.

"Good, good. There's hope for you yet." she said. I scowled.

"Let me see your swords." she asked. I shook my head, No one touched my swords but me!

"I'm not going to steal them, Sparky. I just want to see what you are fighting with."

After several moments of silence, I unsheathed my weapon and handed one of the swords to her, gently poking her arm with the hilt and letting her grab it herself. She had a small amount of difficulty handling it for a moment, but soon enough she held it confidently. Her feet traveled back a couple of paces and she swung it lightly, then more firmly. After she was done, she ran her hand along the blade.

"Hm, the broad side is wide, but not too wide. It comes in handy, having two of these, I can imagine." Toph said as she ran her finger along its length. She then offered it back to me and I took it.

"Rooted firmly in place, and with these swords, it would be hard to budge you. Of course, you cannot always rely on your weapons…"

"I know that."

"Don't interrupt. It's rude." Toph said. I glared hard at this girl who dared to lecture me about being rude!

"You need to learn to fight and defend with your swords and bare hands…"

"I already…"

"Stop interrupting and let me get to my point. See, that's your weakness. You're impatient. And you keep things bottled up. It's not a good combination. You're a skilled fighter, but there is room for improvement, much room. You need to overcome your weaknesses and stand firm, like the earth. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." Toph stated with a grin.

When she declared that she would have fun with me, I simply stared. Just what did this girl have in mind? Her blank eyes stared in my direction, and I scowled again.

"Fun?" I asked.

"Sure. At least for me. I'm not sure about you, but you certainly need to lighten up once in a while."

"And I thought you wanted to teach me Earthbending."

"I am. And it will also be fun for me. You should have fun with it too. Take joy in learning something new, in opening your mind to the possibilities." she stated. I paused, weighing that statement. It was indeed a joy to learn new things – albeit willingly. Having them shoved down my throat was another thing.

And it seemed that Toph was trying to shove rocks down my throat, I mused to myself as I blocked the fist-sized rocks she sent into my direction. This reminded me of when I went against that corrupt Earthbender who used hammers to lift the earth, only Toph was more adept. It seemed that I was barely swinging at one before another one was flying at me.

"Come on, Sparky! Take it like a man! Or if it becomes too much for you, just tell me and we can stop so I can put you down for a nap and a bedtime story!"

She did not let up on the barrage – verbal or physical, and only intensified it when I successfully blocked the volley. When I moved my feet, she would yell at me to stay put and sling more earth my way. Not too far in the workout, I knew that I would be feeling sore, and wondered if I should ask her to simply stop – she had made her point. I mused this as I swung my broadswords, knocking her missiles away from me.

No. That was probably what this girl expected from me. I was certain that if I begged for her to stop, she would lord it over me – she had no compunction of taking pride in being right. It seemed almost impossible that someone raised in such a old, noble family could be like this – especially since she was blind – but I had no time to think about that as a rock smashed against my shoulder. I yelped and managed to block the next one.

Her commands and heckling comments became fewer as she intensified her barrage, lifting rock after rock. I lost thought of everything else and concentrated on rooting myself, driving all volleys away from my body. I achieved a state that I usually only achieved in meditation, and I slowly came to understand more about Earthbending. Not that I came to any sudden realization about the art, but Toph had been right – hands-on was sometimes the best way to learn. For a moment, I thought about how different it was from Airbending.

I swung viciously at an especially large rock she hurled at me, not even noticing where it went as I hit another one down. As if on their own volition, my arms swung around, the swords a mere extension of myself as I defended myself against the blind girl.

Suddenly, the barrage stopped and I slowed my swings and stood there, still rooted to the ground as I stared at her. It was the first time since the beginning of the sparring that I got a good look at her. She was catching her breath, like I was, and I saw the glint of sweat on her brow.

"Not bad for a beginner." Toph stated and I smirked dryly. My throat was dry, and I longed for a cup of cool tea, although I would not say that out loud. I brought my swords together as one and slid it across my back into its holding place. She made a quick gesture with her hand, causing a platform of rock rise from the ground, and plopped down on it.

"Looks like someone needs a nap and a bedtime story, and it's not me." I stated, unable to hold the amusement back from my voice as she took several deep breaths.

I was knocked off my feet when the earth suddenly shifted under me, and I landed on my rear end.

o0o0o0o

Katara

It was hard seeing Aang like this. Ever since we had come out of the desert, he had become very much withdrawn. I was afraid to speak Appa's name, and tried to do small things to cheer him up.

I looked up from making lunch as I saw Aang come to the clearing. Iroh had helped me with lunch. I had found a while ago that he was a decent cook – and a superb tea-maker. He was a pleasant companion, and was more inclined for chitchat than his nephew. I was comfortable around Iroh, and had no reason at all to think he would betray us.

His nephew still set me on edge. Zuko had not been violent to me or made any threats. He was usually silent, volunteering monosyllabic responses to questions or requests asked of him. But there was still something about his presence that tingled the edges of my awareness.

I watched as my best friend came to sit down, nodding to both of us. Iroh poured him a cup of tea. I had given the older man a condensed account of what happened in the desert, and he was sympathetic, showing kindness towards Aang in an attempt to cheer him up. Aang was polite to him, but no more responsive towards him than he was to me. I was worried about him and what would happen if we did not find Appa soon.

"How did your lesson with Toph go?" I asked him, trying to draw him out of his shell and getting him back to his open manner.

"Good." was all he said and I held back a sigh. I decided not to press at the moment, and let him eat. When he said he was going for a walk, I did not stop him. I would try to talk to him after his Waterbending lesson with me. Sokka took some of the stew and ate quickly before he went to practice, leaving me alone with Iroh. He started to tell me an amusing tale of his younger days when Zuko and Toph came to the clearing for their own lunch. Both of them looked winded, and Zuko said nothing when I held out a bowl of stew to him. He took it from my hand and started to eat, while Toph thanked me for her own bowl.

I never got any thanks from Zuko. He was civil to me, and did not go out of his way to make things hard for me, but it was hard sometimes to deal with his burly manner. Between his and Aang's distance, the group situation was becoming tense for me. Toph wasn't exactly the best companion either, as I was sometimes not in the mood for bluntness. Sokka… well, he was Sokka. At least Iroh was pleasant enough, and it was sometimes hard to believe that this man was elder brother to the Fire Lord. Sozin's War would probably be different if he was Fire Lord and not Ozai.

The meal was silent, and I was glad to finish my stew and tea and go for a walk. I needed to figure out what to do about Aang.

That night, I worked on a difficult move with him. He usually came to me eager, but since we had lost Appa, I had the feeling that he was holding himself back. I tried to coax him out of his shell by giving him compliments and encouragement, even more so than usual, but he did not take the bait. I ended the lesson, seeing that tonight, he simply was not in it. Of course time was short and we only had four months left before the comet came and he would have to face the Fire Lord, but even he needed a break sometimes. It was best to not push him at this moment, he had already been training hard and making good progress with all of his teachers.

"Let's end the lesson for now." I stated. He nodded, and we dropped the water that had been hovering a foot above the pond we stood in. I climbed onto the bank, sitting on a large and flat rock. He joined me, the dying sun making his skin look red.

I let him sit for a bit and look at the sun go down before I spoke.

"Aang… I know things have been hard for you lately. It was hard for me too when I lost my mom, but at least for you, you haven't lost him forever. You will find him again soon, I know it. Please, talk with me. I've always been here for you. I'm your friend." I said softly. I placed my hand on his shoulder, wanting him to be as open with me as he had been. I cared about him, he was my best friend, and I would never forget the happy or tender moments we shared, and I suspected his deeper feelings for me although I never approached the subject.

He was silent for several moments, and I thought that he would finally open up to me and talk with me like we used to. Instead, he shrugged my hand off his shoulder.

"I'm fine." he said simply, not looking back at me.

"You sure? I mean, we've always been able to talk and…"

"I'm fine." Aang repeated and I was stung by the distance in his voice.

"Okay… if you say so." I said, holding back a sigh, "Well, I'm going to go and help Iroh make supper. Come and join us whenever you're ready." I added as I scooped up my dry clothes and headed back to the clearing. Just before I did, I paused and looked over my shoulder at him. He was looking at me over his own shoulder, but as soon as we made eye contact, he quickly looked away again. I was tempted to go back to him and try again, but he wrapped his arms around his knees, placing his head atop them before staring out at the lake.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

We were so close to Ba Sing Se that I could almost see it. Right now we were taking a rest at a beautiful lake with high cliffs and a waterfall. We had camped here the night before, and we were all glad for the break. I cleaned out and refilled all of the canteens, and not just my uncle or mine's. I did not speak much with the Avatar besides my sessions with him, or with the Water Tribe siblings, but we found a peaceful coexistence and for the most part, shared labor and did not fight over it.

It felt strange being part of a group where I was not in charge. Sometimes I missed my days on the ship. Back then, I had hope of regaining my birthright. Now… there was nearly none. It would take something spectacular for my father to restore my birthright, and Azula would do anything to keep what she had won from me. What was in store for me?

My thoughts were banished as I filled the last waterskin, and I slung them across my shoulders or stacked them up in my arms before carrying them all back to the campsite. Sokka nodded to me as I set them down and I returned the gesture. We would leave in a bit, and I could see the Avatar swimming in the water as Toph sat on the edge, kicking at it with her feet, getting them clean for once. Usually, the bottoms of her feet were very dark, even only a little while after she bathed. I could not help but smirk just a little at that.

I had already taken a bath this morning, before everyone else woke up, and washed all of my clothes as well. It did not matter that I was now 'roughing' it, it felt good to be clean and wear clean clothes as well. Being poor was no excuse to smell like an emu-horse, and I relished in having the pond all to myself. I preferred to not share my bath-time with the other males, and it was one of the advantages of being a Firebender. We more often than not were early risers, usually rising with the sun or even before it.

The Avatar and the Earthbender would usually rise around when the sun came up or a bit after. The Water siblings were usually the last to rise, and the last to go to bed. It seemed fitting for their element.

I moved to a rock ledge at a distance from Toph and the Avatar, crossing my legs and taking a deep breath. I shut out everything else but the roar of the waterfall, and let it take me to another place as I imagined myself flowing along it. Usually, I used fire to meditate, but after working with Toph and listening to Iroh, I opened myself up to other sources. I still used fire often, but once in a while I would concentrate on the ground beneath me, the flow of water, or the whispering of the breeze. I had not been taught this in the Palace, as it was always emphasized that Fire was the superior element. Would I have learned so much if I was still at the Palace?

Of course not. As much as I hated to admit it, there was at least one good thing about my exile. I was opening my mind, incorporating new things into what I had already learned. The tutors that my father had brought in for my sister and me would have never taught me such things, despite all of their knowledge and expertise. They would have laughed and told me I was wrong if they knew that I was using the other elements to help me meditate and Bend.

The lessons with Toph were invaluable. I had learned so much from her, and had taken a lot of abuse. I had stood blindfolded as she hurled rocks at me. I had to keep my footing as she made the earth under my feet shift and tremble violently. She put my body through grueling exercises, ones that left me so tired and sore that I would move stiffly afterward. But my endurance had increased, and I found my sessions with her easier to bear now, even though I had been working with her only two weeks. I found more confidence in myself, and sometimes I would Firebend using the techniques she taught me. The results were different, and pleased me. Not that the techniques I grew up with were inferior, but Toph's techniques would be better for certain situations. Same with the ones that I learned from the Avatar and the fluidity of his Airbending.

I took a deep breath and let it out, listening to the roar of the waterfall. I understood the basic principles of Earth and Air better, but Water remained a mystery to me. It was so different from my element, its complete opposite. Despite Uncle's knowledge of Waterbending and his explanations of it, I still had a hard time grasping the basic concepts. Perhaps because Water was so different from my element, despite the similarities that Uncle tried to point out to me.

I let the flow of water soothe me as I regulated my breathing and closed my eyes, trying to open my mind to it.

Suddenly, a yell broke me from my trance, and I opened my eyes to see the Waterbender, her hair flowing and loose, her knees tucked to her chest as she descended into the water. It was too late for me to get out of the way, and I found myself doused as a large wave of water splashed from the place where she had landed.

I quickly drew to my feet, feeling indignant that I was sopping wet. I could use my Firebending to dry myself, but the shock of being doused was very unpleasant. My clothes clung to me uncomfortably and I shivered a little. It was on the tip of my tongue to go to the girl as she came out of the pond and berate her for doing this. I could see that Sokka was soaked as well, and he looked none too pleased about it. Aang merely laughed and broke the ice that he had encased himself in and stood there in his underwear, unabashedly. Katara grinned and climbed out of the water, wringing her hair and flipped it over her shoulder and I froze. I had only seen her bend with Aang a couple of times, but she had always had some clothes on, her robe at least. Her underwear clung to her form in a most enticing manner, and for a moment I was glad that I was still cold and wet.

I knew about the difference between boys and girls, and at Court I had pretty daughters of noblemen chase after me. Out at sea, of course, I had no girls to take notice of, and even when we would stop at ports to refresh, I had felt no desire even as my men would eagerly head off to the taverns and brothels. I didn't need to see the whores look at me with pity for my scar.

As I drank in the sight of Katara's lithe form and eyed the dark skin of her toned stomach, I felt a stirring I had never felt before when I saw any other girl. I quickly averted my eyes, not wanting anyone else to notice my reaction, and my eyes fell on the Avatar. He was looking at her as well, a slight blush on his cheeks. I clenched my jaw, feeling suddenly jealous for a reason that I could not name.

I quickly turned away, drying myself as the steam rose from my clothes and when I turned back, she was bending the water out of the scroll that Sokka had been holding. A discussion ensued on the best way to get to Ba Sing Se, and another group came up the path. I raised my head, looking at them curiously. There were two women, one very ripe with child, and a man, and I paused for a moment. They seemed familiar to me.

They were pleasant enough companions on the remainder of the journey to the ferry, but complications at the station arose and we were faced with a difficult decision. The Avatar wanted to make sure the pregnant woman got to Ba Sing Se safely and to do that they had to traverse the Serpent's Pass. Sokka was joined by a Kyoshi Warrior, one I remembered seeing back on Kyoshi. We talked about what to do, and I could tell that Suki was none too fond of me.

Finally, we separated, deciding to meet up in Ba Sing Se. Uncle and I had trained hard with the Avatar, and we tried to teach him as much as we could. He might be able to Firebend in the city, but only because he was the Avatar. The same could not be said for us, and it made our decision to split up easier.

It was only to be temporary, although for how long, we did not know. Uncle and I boarded the ferry, letting it carry us to Ba Sing Se and who knew what else. I looked back as the boat left the pier, seeing a flash of blue before it was swallowed up by the crowd.


	3. A Night on the Town

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 3 – A Night on the Town

Please note that this chapter happens well after chapter 2… this chapter is set right after episode 2x15 (but before 2x17) and all that has happened in Ba Sing Se on the show happens here with a couple (important) changes here and there that will be made clear in this chapter. Please enjoy!

And now for a minute of geekiness… Za'atar is a popular mixture of spices that originated in the Middle East. Green za'atar is traditionally composed of wild oregano, toasted white sesame seeds, and salt. Some sources additionally list savory, hyssop, thyme, cumin, and fennel seed — to name a few. Red za'atar is made with sumac. Different versions of za'atar will differ greatly in proportions. If you're wondering why I am telling you this, you'll find out soon enough. Research for any story is important. Enjoy the chapter!

o0o0o0o

3.5 Months BSC

(May 1101)

Katara

While there were things that were very wrong with Ba Sing Se – such as the fact that the war was hidden from the general populace, there was a definite upside to living in a city. I suppose it would have been different had we not been honored guests. After all the traveling we had done, and the frugal living we had lived to conserve the little money we had, it was nice to live comfortably. I had a warm bath whenever I wanted, there was a solid roof over my head and a soft bed under me, and our hot meals were delivered twice a day, along with food in containers for us to eat at other times. We did not have to work for anything, although that led to boredom at times. Especially for Toph who longed to have a big playground to Bend earth in – here she had to severely limit herself, and I knew she bristled under this close watch.

I hated knowing that the house and its occupants were under constant watch by the Dai Li. It was wrong what Long Feng was doing to the city. How could he ignore what the drill had done? Did he think that ignorance really was bliss? I had to admit, some of the people here seemed really happy, but what would happen when another attack came? They would be totally unprepared to deal with this. I wonder if the King himself had any idea of any kind of war or conflict going on.

I stared out the window at the lake that was but a pebble's throw from our house. Several times, I had tried to practice Waterbending in there. While I was not actually forbidden to do so, the presence of the Dai Li made me very uncomfortable, and this in turn made it hard for me to concentrate. Sokka complained that when he had tried to practice his boomerang, one of their agents approached him and told him that weapon use was not allowed here. He was lucky they did not confiscate his boomerang, and I knew he was itching from boredom as much as Toph was despite the diversions that we were allowed. We tried covertly to look for Zuko and Iroh, but it wasn't as if we could just walk around asking after them, and the Dai Li were on our tails.

I sighed softly and propped my head up on my elbow as I stared up at the moon. I sent out a silent prayer to the Moon Spirit to help us find Appa and be able to meet the King soon.

As if on cue, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked up to see Aang.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. I held back a sigh and nodded, swallowing my unhappy thoughts. Ever since Aang had admitted his feelings to me, things became easier between us. It was a relief to see him optimistic again, and while I did not say that I felt the same for him, I did not turn him down. I had no reason to, not when he was obviously happy and relieved to be honest with me. It would keep him optimistic while we were still looking for Appa.

He shook his head and looked down at me before sitting across from me on the ledge.

"Something's bothering you, Katara." Aang said. I looked out the window again.

"Just thinking about living here. I want to get out of here. It's comfortable here but it's also creepy. I want to see the King and find Appa and get out of here. Time's running out, and we cannot even find… Lee and Moshi." I stated. It was still hard to think of Zuko and Iroh with these names, but it was best to. I did not want to risk someone overhearing any one in my group mentioning the names of the exiled Princes of the Fire Nation. Since they boarded the ferry and came to the city as refuges, there was no doubt that they were somewhere in the Lower Ring. Which was almost an entire world away from us...

Aang nodded and stared out the window for a moment before he looked back at me.

"Things will be okay, Katara. I am sure that they are doing just fine where they are, the city should be easy compared to how they were living before. But you're right, we need to get in contact with them. But how?" he asked. The threat of the Dai Li hung over our heads. We had no desire to get Zuko and Iroh in any trouble. If we put out messages for them, the Dai Li would certainly intercept, and put those two under surveillance as well.

"I don't want to sound like I don't care, Katara. But I think that we should stop worrying for a moment. We've been worrying since we came here, and it's affecting all of us. Maybe, if we take our mind off all these important matter for a bit, we will feel better." Aang said. I stared at him curiously. Just what was he proposing? A game?

The only sound that met my ears was the crunching as Toph smashed the side of her fist into nuts, leaving the shells scattered nearby.

"Toph, I don't care if you're hungry and need a snack. But don't leave a mess laying around." I admonished, turning away from Aang for a moment. We had a maid come every morning to deliver breakfast and clean for us, but I didn't think that entitled us to be slobs. It rankled me to see the remains of Toph's snacks, whether it be nut shells, the husks of sunflower seeds, or peelings from fruits. It was acceptable when we were camping, but I hated to see a mess in this lovely house. On top of that, I was sure that the maid was a Dai Li agent, and I had no desire to keep her in the house any longer than was absolutely necessary. She had a chipper attitude not unlike Joo Di, both of them. Sokka and Toph both often peppered her with questions, trying to break her from the party line she was brainwashed into keeping to while she cleaned.

"This is not even our house. It's only temporary, and the Joo Di maid is _all too happy_ to clean up after us." Toph drawled, punctuating her sentence by smashing another nut. I wondered if she felt any soreness or pain from smashing all of these nuts with her hand. We had a nutcracker to use, and she had tried it but once, abandoning it in favor of her fist, or in the case of the especially tough nuts, a rock.

"Well, I don't like seeing the mess. It bothers me."

"Well, I can't see it so I'm not bothered. Just don't look at it." Toph stated with a shrug as she popped the nut in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and sent out a silent prayer to the spirits to give me patience, before I felt Aang's hand on mine.

"That's another worry that you need to put aside." Aang stated and I turned back to him.

"You want to play a game?" I asked. He shook his head a little and I sensed that he had something on his mind.

"I was… thinking about a walk." Aang said softly. I could tell that Toph was listening, but I chose to pay no mind. And at that point, a walk did not sound like a bad idea. We were not restricted from moving about the Upper Ring, so long as we followed the rules. He looked up at me hesitantly, and I knew he was nervous and afraid that I might say no.

"You know what? That sounds like a wonderful idea, Aang." I replied. My heart warmed at the way his eyes brightened up with delight.

We started off with a walk along the lake that sat near our house. Aang was quiet, not being at all playful, and I really appreciated that. I had thought many times about his true feelings for me, and ever since he had admitted them to me, we had not discussed it, though he found ways to express them without words. I was glad to not actually talk about it, because truth be told, I had no idea how to feel about it. I was not going to tell him that what he felt was wrong, but I also did not know if I felt that way about him or would ever. Was he supposed to be the powerful bender that Aunt Wu foretold? There were other powerful benders out there as well, though none as powerful as Aang.

So it was best to remain silent about it. I suppose that soon enough, I would know, and then I would know what to say when Aang brought it up next. It was not something I could hide from, and something that I knew that Aang would want to talk about again. I was not sure why I was feeling confused like this.

o0o0o0o

Toph

It was just as I told Sokka when he was all excited about us being here in the city. There were too many rules here. I was dying of boredom, and I knew that Sugar Queen, Twinkletoes, and Boomerang Boy were feeling the same.

After Appa was taken, I blamed myself for his disappearance. I often beat myself up mentally, thinking that I deserved it. Now, I was so over it. I had done my best. If I had let go of the tower to beat off the men that were taking Appa, it would have sunk, and they would all have been lost. And then what would I have done with just a big fuzzball? When that thought hit me a while ago, I was feeling a whole lot better. I had done my best given the situation, and that was all there was to it.

I lay on a cushion, driving my fist into nuts and eating out the insides. I did not care that I was leaving the shells littered nearby. Katara often scolded me for leaving the remains of my snacks. I did not see what the big deal was, as we had a maid come in every morning to deliver us our breakfast and take away our empty dishes as well as doing household cleaning. When she spoke, she sounded a lot like Joo Di, and every time she came along she would greet us with a chipper 'Good Morning!' which always grated on my nerves. Whenever she spoke to me and sometimes when she did not, I always gave out blunt and curt replies. I had taunted her, but she always remained cheerful. This morning, Katara had to hold me back so I could not launch myself at her after I had enough of her same old stupid responses.

I missed Sparky and Iroh. They had been good companions, and I wished they had come along with us on the Serpent's Pass. Then I'd have more fun up here. I liked listening to Uncle's stories. And Sparky was an interesting playmate. I enjoyed my sessions with him and pushing him. He was like me – stubborn. We clashed, but in a good way, and he was one of the most interesting people I had ever known.

I liked my new family. They treated me as more of an equal than my parents had ever done, despite Mother and Father's best intentions. With them, I had the opportunity to grow, and I enjoyed it. I was going to be as tough as I could be. I was not going to be some sheltered noblewoman, waiting for my father to choose a husband for me to continue the line. Maybe I would have a kid some day, but it would be on my terms. I would have that no other way.

I rolled my eyes as I heard Aang ask Katara for a walk. I knew that he got all weak-kneed around her even before he admitted his feelings. It was so obvious to me how his heart would beat suddenly whenever Sugar Queen came around. It was funny how she was so oblivious to him. There were times where I actually wanted to blurt it out, but that would just have ruined my fun.

I had a bit of fun today with Katara at the spa, though I had hated it very much when these women had tried to scrub my feet clean. Feet were meant to be dirty! I was just glad to be back in this house, where no one was touching my feet or trying to make me look pretty. I hated all the rules here, it wasn't much better than living back home. I could feel the presence of the Dai Li. They were unable to hide from my kind of vision, and I could feel them moving around, trying to stay invisible.

It was hard to ignore them when I decided to walk around the neighborhood, but I gave them no indication that I knew I was being followed. After all, I was just supposed to be a little blind girl. It was best for them to think that way. I longed to knock them off their feet, or slap them around with a few well-placed attacks. It was so tempting sometimes. But I let them scuttle around like cockroaches, because I knew that soon enough I would be able to break as much rules as I liked. I just had to be patient. It was damn hard being patient, though.

I heard the two of them leave and groaned softly to myself, sitting up. Sokka was out, prancing about, probably trying to hit on girls. Katara and Aang had their lovey-dovey thing. Damned if I was gonna spend my night alone in this house, bored out of my mind. I had waited long enough.

I scrambled to my feet, striding outside. I felt the Dai Li move about as they started to follow me and smirked to myself. Only if they knew how ridiculous they were with their scuttling about…

o0o0o0o

Aang

The walk was nice, and I was happy to be out here in the fresh air with Katara. This afternoon, releasing the animals from the cages at the zoo had put me in an especially optimistic mood. Even if Appa was still missing, at least I was able to help other animals.

It was one thing that the monks had taught me. Even if I was not able to help myself, if the opportunity arose that I could help others, then I should. I missed them sorely, and still carried about guilt that I should not have run away, but it was too late to do anything about it. Besides, Katara had pointed out to me that I could have been killed with the rest of them, and perhaps I was meant to run away.

I don't know where I would be without Katara. Whenever I was feeling sad or doubtful, she would always find a way to cheer me up. In the morning, I would always gladden to see her. I felt bad about turning her away when I was going through my hard time, and she still tried to reach out to me. That endeared her more to me. She was just so wonderful. I really was lucky to have her. I was happy that she accepted my feelings for her. I had been so scared to admit them before, because she seemed more sophisticated. I had seen her around Jet and Haru, and thought that I had no chance against them.

Now that I had been honest with her, she was not really different to me. However, when I would glance her way, she would give me a soft smile, as if we shared a wonderful secret. The changes in our relationship were not obvious or dramatic, but I felt something different. Something better. She had never said that she felt the same way about me, and I kept praying that she did, or that she would. I just could not imagine liking any other girl. Katara was just too special to me.

I let my worries wash away as I looked up at the stars. I was not going to waste this opportunity to have a good time with Katara. I was going to shut out the presence of the Dai Li – after all, I wasn't doing anything wrong. I had nothing to worry about.

I strolled down the street, wondering what was there in the Upper Ring to do. I liked going to markets, if not to buy anything, then to simply browse and see what was being offered. But the markets up here were not the ones that we were used to. The stores were filled with snooty salespersons trying to shove expensive things at us, when we ventured here. So window-shopping was out of the question, and I wanted this walk to be romantic and fun.

We had a rough idea of what was in the Upper Ring, and were able to navigate a ways from our house and find our way back with ease. I missed the fun of traveling around, or moving through towns with no walls to hold us in. Having a nice house to stay in was not so bad, but what made it easier living here was having my 'family' with me, as I now saw them as such. And soon enough, we would find Appa and Zuko and Iroh and be on our way to save the world. I just had to keep up my hope, and everything would be all right, just as it was supposed to be.

Katara was silent, and I did not ask her anything. It was really nice to just be walking with her, and feeling her next to me. I didn't want to spoil the moment. I stole a shy glance and saw her staring up a little, the moonlight on her face. It shone in her blue eyes, and I felt my heart skip a beat. She just looked so beautiful, and I was unable to fight the urge to take her hand in mine.

She paused and looked at me with a little surprise when I wrapped my fingers around hers. I blushed a little, hoping that I had not done something wrong. My heart pounded nervously as I kept her hand in mine, and she gave me a small smile. Her hand was so soft and warm in mine, and I squeezed a little. I smiled when she squeezed back, and I gently tugged her hand, leading her along.

I would never forget the kiss we had shared in the Cave of Two Lovers. It was something that I would always cherish, and I hoped that I would remember it into my next life. She let me lead her along, and I made sure to avoid areas where there would be lots of people. I didn't want anything interrupting our walk.

"Hey, Katara? How about a ride?" I asked after a bit. I wanted to see a smile on her face, and it had been a while since I had taken to the air, and I thought a nice ride in the night sky would make both of us feel even better.

"Ride? On what?" Katara asked, glancing at me curiously. I smiled and held up my staff.

It was not as easy to fly with two people as it was on my own, but Katara was light enough. It felt nice to have her hold onto me as we soared through the sky. And what was more…. It just felt right. I heard her laugh softly as I used my Bending to lift us up even higher.

I smiled even more, savoring the moment. I never wanted to come down. It would be cool if I could soar into the heavens with Katara. It would be so nice to stay up there forever, where only two elements existed, hers and mine. I let my duties and worries slide away and concentrated on her presence and the happiness I was feeling. It was not wrong to forget for a few moments, right? After all I had been through, I deserved a break.

It felt as if we had spent an eternity up there, but when I tired out and had to land, it ended all too soon. I felt sad when I landed on the street in front of our house, but seeing the smile on Katara's face made me feel better. Under the moonlight, I could almost swear that her cheeks were rosy.

I flicked my staff, the wings snapping closed, and took her hand. I wished the night did not have to end, because it had been so sweet and wonderful. But it was late, and I wondered if Sokka was back.

The house was quiet, and the moonlight shone in through the windows, so I did not bother lighting a lamp. I felt her hand slide away from mine and I wanted to reach out and grab it.

"Good night, Aang." Katara whispered as she wandered over to the right side of the house, where she and Toph slept. I took a few steps towards her, wanting to make the most of the night.

"Katara?" I asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for coming with me." I said and even in the darkness I saw her smiling.

"I had a wonderful evening." Katara replied and I felt my heart flutter. I came closer as she opened the door, and I gently took her hand. She paused and looked back at me. I swallowed, my heart racing even more, as I lifted up my head, darting forward to kiss her cheek.

There was silence for a few moments and I stood there, feeling very nervous and shy. I hoped that I did not go too far. But she squeezed my hand a little before she let go, and went into her room. She stood there, slowly sliding the door shut. Before she closed it all the way, she peeked out at me.

"Sweet dreams." she whispered and I stared into her eyes before the door closed all the way.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Living here was only a little better than the wandering lifestyle Uncle and I led. It was good to have a warm albeit small and cheap apartment, and to have a steady if not at all impressive income to put food in our stomachs and decent clothes on our backs. I sorely missed life at the Palace and the luxury that came with being one of the highest-ranking members of the Royal Family.

But that was the least of what I missed. I knew that there were lots of people worse off than I was right now, and I could be one of them. I saw them begging in the streets in the worst parts of the Lower Ring. I was safe and comfortable here and my uncle had his good health back.

What I missed most was my honor and dignity. I had been raised to be the next Fire Lord, and I was now a peasant. At times, I wondered what would have happened had I never been banished. I would have been handsome. I would have had my father's respect. I would have been the heir of Agni's line, one that had ruled for over a thousand years. My decisions would guide the fate of an entire Nation.

Yet, what of my ideals? When I was little, I, just like any other member of the Fire Nation, was propagandized into believing that Fire was the best, and all other elements were inferior. I had been taught that the genocide of the Air Nomads and the continued persecution of the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdoms were necessary. What kind of Fire Lord would I have been if I had not learned all the things that I now knew? Would I have been like Sozin? Or my father?

I knew that Uncle was happy here, and part of me was glad to be here and safe. But part of me rebelled against the path that Destiny had thrust me upon. All that I had learned since my exile was not doing any good as long as I was stuck as an exile and living the life of a peasant. If I was Fire Lord, I could end this insane war. I could use the insight that I had gained to make sure that the Fire Nation did not head into a downward spiral from its own greed and thirst for power. I lay in bed often at night, thinking about such things like this. I longed for my birthright so I could put it to good use.

At least, when I was teaching the Avatar, I was doing something productive. I could not help but wonder where he was. I had searched around in my free time, trying to not catch the notice of the Dai Li. Since he was the Avatar, it was possible that he was in a higher ring, and I wondered if he was able to get to the King. It seemed not to be, otherwise he would most likely have sent for us.

I often let my thoughts wander like this when I worked at the teahouse. I set down my tray, placing two cups of tea on the table for the two guards that were apparently on break before I turned away.

I stiffened when I saw a dark-haired girl around my age sit in the corner. I had seen her here several times before, and I was very suspicious of her. Of course, Uncle and I had been careful to not Firebend – though that was very hard at times, suppressing one's inner fire. Even then, one could not be too careful. I tried to think back on any instance where I might have slipped up. All I could think of was my confrontation with Jet. Had what he screamed out spurred any suspicion against me?

She looked up at me with what I was almost sure was feigned innocence. I quickly looked away and returned to the counter to set down my empty tray, and I glanced at my uncle furiously, quietly pointing her out to him and my suspicions.

When I sensed her come closer, I bristled. She set her empty cup on the counter and smiled up at me and thanked me for her tea as she paid for it. I did not return it. All I wanted to do was poke her away with a sword. I quickly turned away from her, hoping she would get the message. Instead of picking that not-so-subtle hint up like any person with an iota of intelligence would, she actually asked me for my name. I stiffened.

Just then, the most unexpected thing happened.

"He's already taken." I heard a familiar voice state. I turned around to see none other than Toph, and she was pushing the other girl aside. For once, I was supremely grateful for her caustic attitude.

"Beat it!" Toph stated, pointing to the door. The girl paused for a moment before she quickly scurried off. Uncle stared for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and smiled down at her.

"It's so wonderful to see you here! Would you like some tea?" he asked, already pouring her a cup. He set it on the counter, near where her hand was. She had no problem finding it, and sipped it.

"This is much better than the slop that passes for tea up there." Toph stated.

"Up there?" I asked.

"Up there, the Upper Ring." Toph replied. _What?_ The Upper Ring? Wasn't that for the elite? As if she heard my question in the silence I offered, she smirked my way.

"It's a perk of being with the Avatar and…" she suddenly paused.

"And?" I asked.

"Best to not say now." Toph said simply before she took another sip of her tea.

"How did you find us?" Iroh asked.

"I got bored and tired of waiting." she said. It was clear that something else was bothering her, and that she had no desire to speak of it in a public place. Uncle seemed to sense this as well.

"Lee, you have been working hard all day. Why not take the night off? I am sure the lady would appreciate a night on the town. You have these tips in your pocket, don't you?" Uncle asked. I bristled at that, I hated his hints that I should find a 'lady friend', and wished he would leave well enough alone. I had no desire to chase after girls, or waste my time with their coquetry.

"Let's go." Toph stated, and I shot my uncle a dark scowl. He simply smiled at me good-naturedly as I slipped off my apron. I was not averse to spending time with Toph, but the way my uncle had gone about things put me on the defensive.

We strolled along casually, and I held off my questions for a while. Seeing Toph actually brightened my night. I missed our training sessions, and how different she was from the girls back home. She made no attempt to flirt with me, and she was very upfront – a trait that I much appreciated, at least usually.

"How did you find us?" I asked in a quiet tone as we strolled along a street.

"Like I said, I got bored. So I tunneled down here. I said that I was looking for my uncle and cousin." Toph replied just as softly. It was amazing that she had made it down here and found us. Not because she was blind, but because she had done it at all. I had been wondering how the others would find us at all, but as Toph explained to me what had happened since they had arrived at the wall of the city, I was floored.

My sister. A drill. The Dai Li. Long Feng. A grand conspiracy of secrets. And boredom, lots of it. I remained silent, listening to Toph's account of everything, holding off my questions. And I did not have many, as Toph, with her blunt attitude, was clear about everything. Although, I had to strain to listen as she was speaking softly, something that I did not ask her to change, given the circumstances. It was strange hearing her talk as such although, since she usually spoke in a much firmer tone.

"I'm glad you came down here." I said simply.

"I feel so loved." Toph responded dryly and I could not help but smirk a little.

"And what have you been up to?" she asked. I gave her a condensed account of the events that had transpired since the ferry, which actually was not much besides the confrontation with Jet.

"At least you are having more fun down here than we are up there." Toph stated. I shook my head. Living as a peasant, with very little hope for the future? I think not – and I stated just that.

"Stop the angst and self-pity. It's not going to get you anywhere." she shot out and I stiffened.

"I will think whatever I want." I shot back, "You left your home willingly. I did not."

"And what have you been through since? You learned that the war is wrong and that your dad is not all that great."

"I…" I held back a sigh and fell silent. I knew she was right, but I did not want to admit it, so I changed the subject.

"How is everyone else holding up?" I asked.

"Just peachy." she replied. I nodded, knowing that if something was truly wrong with any of them, she would tell me.

"Well, that's good to know. But time is running out."

"Don't think that I do not know that." she spat out.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" I asked.

"What about you?" she shot back.

"Us? It's not as if the King would be interested in meeting a couple of refugees." I stated, hating that right now, the Avatar had more power to change things than me. And with what Toph had told me about Long Feng and the Dai Li, I knew that I had no chance at all like this. And I did not dare reveal my true identity, even if it would gain me a chance to meet him. I had no doubt that I would be treated with animosity despite my current situation, and Long Feng would probably have something insidious up his sleeve if he learned of us... and again I thought about how the Avatar really was my hope.

"Look, I came down here to escape the Dai Li and have some fun. So let's get on with it. Forget everything else. I'm hungry. I smell lots of good stuff around here. I'm sick of what they are serving up there."

"Very well. Where would you like to eat?" I asked. She paused and glanced around as if she really could see her choices. There were a couple of restaurants and taverns along the wide street, and I waited for her to pick. Without saying a word, she started walking, and I followed behind. We passed several establishments and I wondered just what this girl would choose. She seemed to be following her nose.

We came to a stop at a stall in a small city square. A few children were running about, and there were several more stalls nearby, hocking food and wares. The one that Toph stopped at had a coal-lined pit to one side of it, and roasting over it were several sticks with chunks of meat on them. The odor coming from the stall was exotic, and I could see why Toph had picked it out. The stall was small but clean-looking, and vegetables hung from the poles.

"Whatcha serving?" Toph asked the woman who was at that moment tending to the meat, turning it over to make sure it cooked properly.

"You have a choice of shish kebab and pita bread." the woman offered cheerfully, turning to us.

"And what is shish kebab?" Toph asked. The woman picked up one stick from the pit, one that had several pieces of meat on it, with roasted vegetables in between each piece. I had never seen such a arrangement of food, but it looked and smelled good to me.

"This is a shish kebab. Doesn't it look good?" she asked with a smile. As I expected, Toph stared ahead blankly. I paused, unsure of what to do. I didn't want to simply point out the fact that my companion could not see the food.

"I'll take it." I said quickly, and laid out the coin that was the price for it.

"Here, try it. If you don't like it, I'll eat it." I whispered and when she lifted up her hand, I placed the end of the stick into it. She ran it under her nose, inhaling the scent. It seemed to make her happy, and I paused, wondering how she would handle eating this. She placed the top of the stick near her mouth and slowly pushed it closer, stopping when the last piece of food met her lips. She bit into it and lifted it off the stick, chewing on it thoughtfully.

"It tastes good. What did you use to cook this with?" Toph asked as she swallowed the piece of meat.

"Za'atar."

"What's that?" Toph asked.

"It's my own mixture of spices and a secret recipe, so I can't tell you exactly what's in it." the woman said with a soft laugh, "But it has oregano, sesame seed, and cumin." she added. This answer seemed to satisfy my companion, as she nodded and bit off the next piece of food, which was a chunk of tomato.

I decided to get one for myself, and ordered two pieces of pita bread to go along with it. They were stuffed with vegetables and spices. The spices were not as strong, and offered a nice contrast to the bold flavor of the kebabs.

I led her away, sliding one of the pitas into her free hand. She bit into this and nodded thoughtfully.

"That woman should be working in the Upper Ring. This stuff is really good." Toph stated enthusiastically. I nodded. Sometimes I missed the gourmet cooking back home, but there were plenty of foods I had tried since then that the Palace cooks would never think of. I ate my kebab with relish, enjoying the combination of spices used to cook it.

I considered my current situation. Walking along a road in the poorer section of Bai Sing Se, eating something that I bought from a stall, sharing my food with a Earthbender and being friendly with her… how my ancestors must be spinning in their graves. Especially Sozin and Azulon.

But at this point, I could not care less. I… was actually having fun – far more fun than I would at any banquet or gathering at the Palace. I finished my kebab and pita with relish and Toph actually licked the stick clean when she had eaten all the food off it. We continued wandering around for a while, choosing no real direction to go – for we had no destination. After a while, I gently led Toph around so we would circle back, it was getting late and I had no desire to run into any unsavory people.

On the way back, I saw a small stall. A man was running it, and at first I thought what he was serving was rice. The stuff he scooped into paper cups was white, but when I came closer, I saw that it was ice. I wondered just where he had gotten ice from – it was almost impossible to be found here in the Lower Ring, and it came at exorbitant prices. I wondered why he was selling cups of crushed ice until I saw another couple approach him. They spoke to him, and he took a small ladle, and poured juice onto the ice, almost saturating it. He handed them two cups and they thanked him before wandering off. The night was a little warm, and I needed something to wash down my dinner. Without hesitation, I approached him and almost startled when he turned to face me. I had spent enough time around the Water Tribe siblings to know that this man was one of them. Dark skin, darker hair, and silver-blue eyes were this man's discerning features.

Of course, why should Earth people be the only refugees to come to Ba Sing Se? I was interrupted in my thoughts by my companion.

"What is it?" Toph asked as she tugged on my sleeve.

"Crushed ice." I said quickly, "Would you like some?" I asked her.

"Why would I want to eat ice?" she asked skeptically. I did not hold back a smirk as I knew she could not see it.

"It's a treat. There's juice poured into it." I explained.

"Oh." she said softly as I approached the counter. The man gave me a small but friendly smile.

"What flavor would you like?" he asked.

"What do you have?" Toph replied.

"Grape, cherry, orange, and peach."

I chose the grape. To my surprise, Toph chose the peach. I thought she would have preferred the sharper taste of the cherry or orange. I paid for the treats and as we walked away, I set her cup in her hand. Toph smiled after she tasted it, and we walked until we were close to the apartment that Uncle and I lived. By then, the crushed ice was gone. I looked down at the wet cup and realized that the man was a Waterbender. It would explain how he was able to sell crushed ice for so cheap. Once, a couple of weeks ago on an especially warm day, Katara had used her skill to chill the water in all of our canteens so that we would have a respite from the heat.

I could not help but think of her, and all of our previous encounters. She truly was my opposite. She had been such a worthy opponent at the North Pole, and I was strangely glad that we were now allies – though we interacted a lot less than we did when we were enemies. For some odd reason, that made me sad. I had no problems interacting with the others – the Water boy and I were civil to one another. The Avatar was pleasant enough to be around. And I respected Toph. But the Waterbender remained a mystery to me. I did not want to admit to myself, but I wanted to know what lay behind her blue eyes. My thoughts were interrupted as Toph took my attention.

"It's getting late. I'm tired, and I am sure you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, serving tea." she said the last part in a mock cheerful tone and I grumbled a little.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to visit you again. I'll let the others know that you and your uncle are safe. They will be happy to know."

"They will?" I was curious. Uncle and I had shared a peaceful, at least for the most part, coexistence with the Avatar and his group. But I did not think that they would actually care for me as they did for each other.

"Of course. We're all one big happy family." Toph replied cheerfully as she playfully punched my arm. I held back a groan as I rubbed the sore spot on my arm – she had a strong punch for someone of her size – although I was buoyed a little by her reassurance.

I came back to the apartment, stalking in and quickly retreating to my room. Uncle looked my way and inquired about my night cheerfully. At first, I was not going to reply at all, but then I thought about what a pleasant time I did have. I had tried new food, heard the news, had the assurance that the Avatar would be getting in touch with us, and enjoyed the stroll. And Uncle just wanted what was best for me. I sighed softly and opened the door a crack.

"It was nice." I whispered before I closed the door again.


	4. Perchance to Dream

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 4 – Perchance to Dream

This chapter takes place right after episodes 2x17 and 18, and follows said events for the most part. Please enjoy. As always, feedback is appreciated.

o0o0o0o

3 Months, One Week BSC

(Early June 1101)

Zuko

When I found Appa under Lake Laogai, the briefest glimmer of hope shone inside of me. I had considered going back to my original quest and betraying the Avatar and his friends. The turmoil of emotions that churned within caused me to lose my focus. Uncle was right. I did not think things through.

Despite my joining with the Avatar and teaching him Firebending, I was still confused. Many voices in my head told me different things I should do. I had actually dreaded going to sleep at night. During the day, I was able to occupy myself by working with the Avatar, or Toph, or talking with my uncle. I could practice my Firebending, my swordplay, or my martial art skills. Later, in Ba Sing Se, I could focus on my work at the teashop or exploring the city. But at night, when I was alone with my thoughts, I had to confront questions that constantly badgered me, no matter how much I ignored them or tried to answer them.

At times, I was focused. At other times, my mind was scattered in what seemed like a thousand directions. Not even Uncle was able to help me with this. All he could do was press cool cloths to my forehead, give me water, and tend to my illness. The fever I had was nothing compared to the deliriums I was going through. I longed to escape the dreams and visions that plagued me.

Why couldn't the answer be simple? Part of me already knew what I should do, but the other part rebelled against it. I wished that all of me would come to terms with the situation and work together for the sake of my sanity and focus.

I heard my mother, my sister, my uncle, my sire, even my dead cousin in my deliriums. I missed Mother and Lu Ten most of all. Lu Ten would have been a wonderful Fire Lord. He was brave and intelligent, but like his father, he had a compassionate side. He was like a big brother to me, and had promised me that I would be his right hand man when he became Fire Lord. He had also promised me that he would make it illegal for Azula to tease me or make fun of me. I was always glad when he came to the Palace to visit, and he always made sure to set aside some time for me. How hard it must be for Uncle to be here, in the city where his son died.

And Mother. Was she even alive? My memories of the night that she left were hazy. I remember her kissing me, and the words she had said to be before she faded into the darkness. I had always wondered if that night was a dream. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she aware of what had happened to me? When the dragon with my sister's voice implied to me that she was dead, I did not want to believe it.

_Azula always lies_, I told myself. Lu Ten had always been kind to my sister, but he had also been wary. They did not share a bond like I shared with Lu Ten. And now that Uncle said that Azula had to be stopped at all costs… I had to wonder if my sister was born this way. I had heard often enough that she was born lucky, and the stars and other heavenly signs had been most auspicious at her birth. Had these stars also been evil? Even when my sister was very young, I remembered a certain glint in her eyes. People said that meant she was intelligent. Of course, I had no doubt that she was, but I did not think that was what the certain look in her eyes meant.

I could not remember a time I had played with my sister that had ever been truly innocent or carefree. She always had some way to twist it around, whether against me, or her friends, or the servants. And now, she was the heir to the throne. Only a few years ago, that was so unlikely. She was behind Uncle, Lu Ten, Father, and me in line for the throne. I could only imagine the atrocities she would commit as ruler of the Fire Nation. I had to take the throne from her if I was to do anything right.

My thoughts were interrupted as a fresh wave of heat rolled over me. I groaned loudly, and Uncle was immediately at my side, pressing a cool cloth to my forehead and giving me some water to drink.

"Zuko, you need to come to terms with yourself." Uncle whispered. I had hears this several times already.

"I know that!" I growled, pounding my fist onto the mat in frustration. I heard him sigh.

"I know it is not easy. But you need to fight, and you need to think about what your destiny is to you. I don't want to lose you." my uncle added the last statement sadly. I held back a soft sigh. I did not want to hurt him, or put him through the anguish of loss again.

"I'm… trying." I whispered hoarsely. I felt his hand rub my back.

"I know you are, Zuko." Uncle said with a soft sigh. He robbed my back a little more before I rolled over. My lips were dry, and my uncle saw that. He fed me some more water, and I clutched my blanket, praying to Agni for relief.

The water did much to help, and I smacked my lips a little, wetting my lips. I was given more to drink, and took it all down thirstily. Water, I needed more, I needed it all. It soothed the heat within me, if only momentarily.

Water healed… I gasped as a realization came to me. The Waterbender had healed Uncle. She could heal me too! I tried to tell Uncle this, but all I could do was groan as a fresh wave of dizziness rolled over me. A surge of dizziness hit me, and I plunged into another delirium.

I saw the Water Tribe girl. She had her back turned to me, but her hairstyle gave her away. I found it odd that I was seeing her. We had interacted more when we were enemies than part of the same group. I barely spoke more than two words at a time to her, and we were usually silent towards each other. Infact, out of everyone in what Toph called the 'family', she was the one that I spoke with the least.

I was so hot, and my skin was on fire. I called out to her, asking her to heal me. She turned towards me, a serene expression on her face. Her blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness as I reached out for her.

"Waterbender, help me!" I demanded. Slowly, she raised her arm, extending her hand to me, the serene expression remaining on her face. I found it lovely and soothing, and reached for her hand, seeking relief. Water soothed fire, and I expected her touch to wash the fire away from my skin.

My hand touched hers, the pads of my fingers brushing along her palm. Her serene expression became one of horror when the fire spread from my hand, traveling up her arm. It consumed her, and her cries filled my ears.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I cried out softly and jerked awake, snapping to a sitting position in my bed. Almost immediately, a maid rushed in and was at my side, asking me if something was wrong. I looked around at my new surroundings, taking a moment to process it all.

"Just… some water. Please." I said softly as I rubbed my cheeks. My bedchamber was illuminated by just one lamp, which put the room in a muted glow. It was dark enough for me to sleep, and as the woman left, I looked around at the sumptuous bedchamber I was placed in.

The Earth King wished for me to be placed here in his Palace, where I was safer. I did not object. Before Sokka left to go meet Dad, he had reminded me about the eclipse, and I told the King the very date that this was supposed to happen. I was now an honored guest in the Palace of the Earth King. It almost seemed like a dream to me. The dinner I had with him was sumptuous, and he had an inquisitive mind, asking me about my culture.

The maid returned with some water, and I drank it after thanking her and dismissing her. I set the goblet aside and lay back on the soft and thick bedding. I was concerned for everyone. Toph had not yet sent a message back to the Palace, and I wondered if her mother had found a way to drag her home, though that seemed unlikely. Toph had proved again and again how capable she was of fending for herself, but I was still worried. I would voice my concern in the morning.

I hoped that Sokka and Aang were well, and that my brother was having a good time with our father. I missed him so much and it had not been easy to give up the chance to see him, but I could see how much it meant to Sokka.

Toph had reported that Zuko and Iroh were well, though they had to remain in hiding and use assumed names to make it in the city. As soon as I could see the Earth King in private, I would tell him this as well.

As for Aang, well, I hoped that guru who offered to help him with the Avatar State was better than General Fong. I would never forget how he had buried me under the ground, and how frightened I had been to not be able to move or breathe. And to know that Aang's concern for me had triggered the Avatar State… well, I was flattered and frightened by that. I remembered the times he had gone into the state, and it was I that was always able to calm him down. Could his feelings for me be so deep? He was only twelve. The other part of me reasoned that he had lived countless lives, and he would know what love was even if he did not remember it.

I almost could not believe that the Avatar harbored such feelings for me. I had no idea how to respond, and I was glad that he did not approach the subject anymore after our getting across the Serpent's Pass.

I shut him out of my mind, curling back up to sleep. I wanted to be well rested, for I knew tomorrow would be a big day. But as I tried to relax myself, I thought about what had jolted me awake. I had dreamed that Zuko came to me, flames dancing along his skin. He had demanded that I help him, and I had been ready to douse the flames, but they had consumed me as well. Then I had woken up.

I sighed softly, thinking about Zuko. We had exchanged more words as enemies than allies. I knew next to nothing about him, and I did not ask him about himself – he clearly had no desire to talk about his past and I did not blame him for it. I did not ask his uncle about it, either, even though Iroh was far more open and friendly with the group. However, I had been curious about getting along with him, and had ventured to try to make small talk with him a few times, but the words always died in my throat before I could. There was something about him that told me that he was not one for small talk at all, and I respected that.

So that left me very little, if any room, to interact with him. He would do chores, or light the fire for me when I wanted to cook. I knew he was a serious person, very driven. When he did not teach the Avatar, he would train with Toph. I did not really know him, so why would I dream about him?

The dream had unnerved me very much, and I silently prayed that I would not have another disturbing one as I went back to sleep.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I moaned softly as I rubbed my eyes, sunlight flooding the small room before I rolled over onto my back. My lips felt dry, and I moaned again. How long had I been out of it? I had had some wild dreams... even being bald with Air Monk tattoos... I had looked like the Avatar!

"Good morning, Zuko." I heard Uncle say. I turned my head to look at him. He looked tired, like he had been at my side all night. Dimly I remembered cool cloths being pressed to my forehead... being fed hot soup and cold water... some bitter-tasting herbs here and there...

"Uncle..." I tried to raise my head, and a wave of dizziness hit me.

"Rest." he said, leaning forward and pressing down on my shoulder. "Your fever has broken, thank Agni. But you are still weak."

"What about you? You look tired. You should rest too." I shot back gently. "You've been taking such good care of me." What if he had not been with me? How would I have fared against this illness? I owed Uncle so much... he had given up a life of comfort to follow me in exile.

"Let me feed you some soup."

"Uncle..."

"And then I will rest." he promised me. "Your fever has broken, so I can now sleep easy." he said with a smile. I smiled back. After a bowlful of soup and a cup of water, I wiggled closer to the window so I could get more sunlight. It felt good on my face as I closed my eyes. I heard him move around.

"Oh, I also have some good news." I heard him say.

"What is it?" I asked. Did it have to do with the Avatar?

"Remember the noblemen who liked my tea and they had been talking about opening a shop for me? Well, it's a done deal. They've also arranged a new apartment for us, though I told hem we were not moving until you were better."

"That's good to know." I replied with a light smile. "Congratulations."

I heard him chuckle softly. "Thank you, nephew. This also means that we can finally get in touch with our friends..."

"There is that."

"We'll talk more after a well-deserved rest."

"Yes." I whispered. It would be nice to see them all again, especially Katara... My eyes flashed open. Katara. The dreams I had of her... her brilliant azure eyes, her warm smile, her soothing touch... why couldn't I stop thinking about her? I stared up at the ceiling, feeling the sunlight on my face before I closed my eyes, basking in the warmth.


	5. The Crossroads of Destiny

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 5 – Crossroads of Destiny

Yep, the chapter takes place during the last two episodes of Season 2, as the title implies. But I put in some clever twists that were not in the show (but should have been!) As always, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback! 3

o0o0o0o

Katara

3 Months BSC (Mid-June 1101)

One of the strangest days of my life started when I found a new tea-shop in the Upper Ring. It had a pleasant name to it, 'Jasmine Dragon', and as I walked towards it, I thought how Iroh might like it. I missed his tea when we parted company. When I found out the fate of the Princes of the Fire Nation from Toph, I found it absurd and at the same time, appropriate.

I walked up the steps to the establishment and stiffened when I heard familiar voices. I paused to see the two Princes, dressed in green and yellow garb, looking… cheery. Iroh being cheery, that was common, and when he was cheery, I could not help but feel better. But Zuko? He was always silent or scowling, and the rare times he spoke, I had never heard anything akin to cheeriness.

All I could do was stand there. Weren't they supposed to be in the Lower Ring? Had Toph lied to me? Why would she? Had they been here all this time? Shock and anger coursed through me, and at this moment, Zuko started to turn around, bearing a tray in his hands. Our gazes met, and I saw a glimmer of surprise in his eyes. I had no idea what to say to him.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was shocked to notice the presence of the Waterbender. She had been in my thoughts often since my dream about her, and I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her standing there in the doorway of the Jasmine Dragon.

Of course, I had been expecting to see the Avatar and the rest of our group again in due time especially with our 'promotion' to the Upper Ring, but it was such a surprise to see her standing there, on our opening day. I knew that I should offer her a simple greeting and welcome her in with the courtesy that was to be shown to all customers, wait until we were alone to speak of more serious matters. I opened my mouth, ready to welcome her, when Uncle noticed her.

"Hello, and welcome to the Jasmine Dragon! Come and have a seat!" he laughed, approaching her and ushering her further into the restaurant. She was led to one of the private alcoves, and Uncle started to usher me towards that alcove, taking the tray out of my hands.

"Go, talk to her. It's about time for your break, anyway!" he said with a smile on his face. Silently, I sat down on a cushion, sitting across from her at the small table.

"Hi." I said.

"I thought you were in the Lower Ring. Toph told me..."

"We were. Uncle and I just moved up here two days ago, and have been busy ever since. Today's the first day of this tea-house. We were trying to figure out a way to get in touch with you without drawing attention to ourselves."

"Oh." Katara replied quietly. At this moment, Uncle set down a tray with two cups of tea and retreated before either of us could say anything.

"Er. How have you been?" I asked, not knowing what else I could say.

"Fine." Katara said. "Um. I have good news. We were finally able to meet with the Earth King. I was about to ask him to send out a summons for you. I guess I don't have to do that."

"I guess not."

"... So, how are you?" she asked me, looking down at her tea. I drummed my fingers against my cup for a few minutes. Why was it so hard for me to talk to her?

"Good. Really good." I murmured. I knew that our home in Ba Sing Se had been temporary, but it was nice to have a place to stay for a while. I couldn't help but miss Katara at times, though, and always wondered why.

"I guess it's really good if you got your own restaurant up here." she said.

"Well, it is Uncle's, but..." I let it drop. Was it really that important? We finished our tea in silence.

"I guess your break time's about over?" she asked. I shrugged and nodded.

"You should be hearing from me or the Earth King soon. It took us long enough to get to this point, right?" she asked, offering a tentative smile.

"You're right." I said, finding a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

It was the very next day that Uncle and I got our summons to serve tea to the Earth King.

I was shocked to see that my own sister had managed to get ahold of the Dai Li. When she made her appearance, countless questions raged in my head. How had she done this? How had she been able to infiltrate? Later on in reflection, I was not so surprised. My sister was conniving, and a more than skillful liar with a silver tongue. And Luck always seemed to turn in her favor. I had no doubt that it was a combination of the two that had brought her here, into a place where few should have gone.

As I stared across the table at her, I longed for nothing more than to strike her down, as she struck our uncle. My rage seethed inside, but I held back. I could only wonder what Uncle was feeling as he looked at his niece.

It did not surprise me that Azula sought to harm us again. I silently prayed that Uncle was safe as the Dai Li dragged me along the halls, tossing me into a cavern filled with phosphorescent crystals. The rock slid shut and I spun around, looking for a way out, when I saw Katara.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I knew that Zuko's sister was crafty. Iroh had told me several stories, to enlighten me on just how twisted the family was. Yet, I knew that the stories were only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. There were plenty more secrets, I ascertained that much. But it was not my place to press him for more, and I learned plenty from what little he divulged to me.

According to him, Azula had been born lucky. The heavenly signs had been most auspicious at her birth, and it seemed that the luck followed her through life. She was a prodigy, easily able to grasp advanced moves which took Zuko a lot longer to master. I realized why Zuko spent so much time practicing his own bending, and meditating. The Princess also excelled in her studies, but according to Iroh, she had no desire to learn for the sake of learning itself. Whatever knowledge she sought to gain, it was to advance her own position. He was not explicit about the things she had done, but I got the understanding that she was cruel to servants and inferiors, although she also could speak with a honeyed tongue. This skill for a pleasant mask only made her all the more deadly.

Before, I thought that Zuko had been evil. It was hard to not form that impression when his ship rammed the shore of our village, and he had threatened us. All of the following encounters that I had with the Prince only exacerbated that. The heated battle at the North Pole was one that I would never forget.

I did not know much more about him than I did before he joined us, but I no longer saw him as evil. I understood that his father had set him to the task, and that his birthright and honor had weighed on this. When he was part of our group, he was not violent to me. He was often sullen or brooding, but he picked no fights with anyone.

His sister was the evil one, I had no doubt of that. To so callously strike down your uncle, without an iota of remorse galled me, but it had been what spurred me to heal Iroh along with Toph's pleading. If she did this to her own relative, a wise and kind person, who despite being a Prince of the Fire Nation, was far more honorable than she, then how did she treat her friends? The dark-haired girl with the sharp blades she threw out of her arms, and the acrobat who blocked chi. Did they genuinely like Azula? Did they enjoy her company, or were they afraid of her? Of course, I had no opportunity to ask.

I had been ready to deliver important information to the Earth King and saw the Kyoshi Warriors in the throne room. When I realized it was Azula and her friends, I could not help but wonder about Zuko and Iroh.

And I hated it whenever the acrobat touched me. The feeling was far worse than having a limb fall asleep. As I was taken to the crystal-studded cavern, I could only wonder just how the Princess had managed to worm herself into this situation. Her tongue must indeed be very honeyed.

The beauty of the cave did nothing to ease my trepidation. I had wandered about for a bit, glad for the glowing crystals that illuminated my way as I tried to figure a way out. And then I heard rock slide against rock, and cocked my head in the direction that it had come from, hearing someone roll down the tunnel.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

We did not speak for several moments as we processed each other's presence.

"Katara." I said calmly.

"What are you in here for?" she asked suspiciously, "Don't tell me that Azula found you too."

"Unfortunately, she did."

"And… your uncle?"

"He managed to escape." I replied, and I saw relief in her eyes. Did she really like my uncle that much? I knew that everyone in the Avatar's group was at ease around him, a lot more than they were around me. I quickly looked around, to see if the others were down here. Apparently, Katara was alone. I wondered if they were being held elsewhere and prayed silently that they were not. If my sister had managed to capture the Avatar…

"Trust me, we'll find a way to get out of here. Somehow." I replied, very much on edge over the situation.

"I don't know you well enough to trust you!" the Waterbender snapped back. I narrowed my eyes.

"You ungrateful peasant… I have been teaching the Avatar…"

"It's not that! I mean, how can I trust someone who I never really speak with? Someone I started out as an enemy with? Someone I fought with? I've associated your face with bad things ever since I first saw it."

I flinched just a little. My scar. Who could ever forget the mark of shame on my face? Unconsciously, my hand reached up to touch it.

"I didn't mean like that. I meant when you came to my village. You made an impression on me. It would not have mattered what you looked like." she said as she took a step closer, suddenly falling silent.

"It's a burn scar, isn't it? At first, I thought it might be a birthmark…" she asked. I nodded stiffly. Why was she even asking? I had never caught her staring at it, like some others had when I would pass through towns. She seemed to show no interest in me at all, and I reciprocated her silence with my own. Why was she so interested now?

I stared at the vial that she held out and listened to her next words. She said she could heal my scar. My heart skipped a beat. To… be free of this scar? This stigma that I could not hide?

No one else had touched my scar, since the physician who had attended to it during my healing process. When Song had tried to touch it, I felt as if a line was being crossed. Yet… this Waterbender did not give me that feeling. Her touch was soothing to me, even though the dead nerves under my scarred skin barely registered it. Her thumb gently grazed my lip.

Heal me, Katara…

o0o0o0o

Katara

I wondered who had given him such a horrible burn scar. When I first saw him, I had simply assumed it was a birthmark. I had suspected it was not for a long time, but it would be very rude to ask him, even more so since we barely interacted when we were part of the same group. Since Azula had struck her uncle down, I could not help but wonder if she was responsible for this as well. It would not have surprised me to the least.

The skin was thick and hard, and I wondered if I really was capable of healing this. He would look so different without it. I remember one time, he had been lighting the fire at camp, and his head had been turned in such a way that his scar was not visible. It was the first time I realized how… handsome he was.

It wasn't that I had thought he was ugly before. But his scar was hard to not notice. It was the first thing I had noticed upon our first encounter, and it was not something to be easily ignored. There was no doubt in my head that Zuko was painfully aware of that fact. Though right now, it was not as noticeable because his thick hair had grown out, hiding a bit of it. He would look so different without the blemish… probably like a whole new person. I felt the thick skin of the scar under my fingers and again wondered how much pain he must have felt. It was amazing that his eye was still intact.

Before I could even start, a loud bang and crash broke my reverie.

As soon as I registered Aang, my heart filled with joy. Azula had not gotten him! He was okay! I felt a surge of happiness and relief, and all I could do was hug him, reassured by the fact that I felt him in my arms.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was not a physical person. I hated being touched, even casually, but I did not mind Uncle's hug. He was safe. I stood there and let him hold me, knowing that he needed this.

I glared across at the Avatar, feeling an odd mixture of emotions. Sadness, anger, irritation, and when I saw how Katara clung to him, I even felt jealous. The latter emotion surprised me. Why would I be jealous? I should be happy that he had not fallen into my sister's clutches.

My uncle let me go, and when I saw her hug the Avatar again, I again felt a confusing mix of emotions. Turning to my uncle quickly to break away from my thoughts, I immediately started firing questions at him about the situation.

When Katara left with the Avatar, I saw her looking over her shoulder at me, and she seemed almost sad that we had been interrupted. I had been so close to having my scar removed… I felt stirring inside of me when I saw her blue eyes linger on me. I had felt that stirring several times, and always when she had been in my thoughts. I shook my head, listening to my uncle, when the earth shook and crystals grew out of the ground at a monstrous pace, trapping him.

As I saw my sister and her men, again I wondered how she had managed to get Dai Li under her control. No doubt that they told her where I was. The opening of Uncle's teahouse was a big event and I knew the Dai Li were everywhere – I was careful to not use my Bending. But my scar was still rather distinguishable, and it wouldn't take much for Azula to ask to see if I was here in Ba Sing Se. Whatever she did to them, would not work on me. I vowed to remain resolute despite the honeyed words that she started to lather upon me.

I took in her words, and the way she looked and spoke at me. The Dai Li were silent. I took interest in what she said. If anything, my sister had a way of keeping people's attention. Would Father ever really accept me back? Even after all this time, I still held a faint hope in my heart. After all, I had simply been loyal to the Fire Nation. That was why I had spoken out in the War Room. Perhaps my father realized that after I was banished. I would never betray my own nation, and I hated that they saw me as traitor.

Would things have been different if my grandsire was still alive? That was something I would never know. There were so many questions surrounding his death, and I did not dare ask my father. Nothing was clear. Everything was wrapped up in questions and what-ifs.

Even now, after all I had been through, I held hope. I refused to give up. Even now, I still hoped that my father cared for me. He had to know that I was loyal. I was just speaking out for the Nation, not against it. He had to realize it. He had to miss me, having not seen me for three years. Did he ever regret that he hurt and banished me?

o0o0o0o

Katara

I knew that Zuko's sister was a difficult adversary. But I had not seen her prowess until Aang and I fought her. She did so well against the two of us, that it was not hard to see why she was the Fire Lord's prized child.

When Zuko joined us, I was more than overjoyed, though not because I wanted to see brother and sister go against each other. Sokka and me had fought and argued before, but it was minor compared to the enmity between the Fire Prince and Princess. I had never asked Zuko, and I did not ask Iroh for more than what he had told me, but I understood that the bad blood ran deep. I could feel the tension in the air as they stared at each other, and I actually felt the hairs on the back of my neck tingle from the static.

But when he threw fire at Aang… I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Oh no. _How could you, Zuko?_ I thought we had reached an understanding…

I was barely able to register my disappointment when Azula hurled blue fire at me, and I had to move fast. Zuko was shoved out of my mind as I concentrated on ensuring that Azula did not fry me to a crisp.

She moved fast, almost like the lightning she controlled. Distantly, I registered my best friend, and a person that I thought I could trust, go at it. I saw fire whips arc in the air at the Avatar, but I was unable to turn around and offer any help.

_Spirits, help us_. Why was this happening?

Water against fire. Like before, but with a new adversary. This one far deadlier. As if the spirits had heard my silent cries for help, I managed to capture Azula with my element. Yes! I had actually done it! Relief flooded over me, only to be replaced by blind panic and fury a moment later.

Azula smirked as the binds that held her were broken with a fire whip. Now it was Zuko I fought as Azula went after the Avatar.

I wanted to cry at the betrayal. _How could you, Zuko?_

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I saw the pain in her eyes as we battled against each other, but I bit my lip. My sister had to believe that I joined her side. I had to get close enough, and figure out just what she was doing. I had to know how she had infiltrated the inner ranks of the Dai Li. And I had acted interested when my sister spoke of our father and the Nation. Besides, the Avatar was supposed to be brought back alive. And it was a long way back to Fire Nation…

_I thought you had changed_, I heard Katara scream out as her water whips came at me. I drove them away with my own whips. We continued dancing around, manipulating our elements. I barely registered my sister and the Avatar.

Katara was stunning. She mastered her element with elegance, as she had done when we fought at the Oasis. She was a lot like my sister in that aspect, but that was just one aspect. I had seen her Waterbend a few times during our time together, and had actually felt envious of the things she was able to do that I could not.

o0o0o0o

Katara

It all seemed to happen in a flash, yet at the same time everything moved in a torturously slow pace, including my own body. The Fire siblings both turn on me, and I saw fire in the air. I felt myself being picked up into the air and tossed backwards onto some crystal. I barely even registered the pain. The wind was knocked out of my lungs, and I was unable to breathe much less register anything for a moment.

Everything was a blur. The Avatar had gotten back up, and came towards the siblings. But the Dai Li intercepted. He fell. Arms of water snaked from my feet as I formed an octopus. I was surrounded. I was a Master, but there was only so much that I could do. Everyone had his or her limits. Except maybe the Avatar…

And then it happened. The crystal he had shut himself in glowed. I don't know how he did it, but I was overjoyed to see his eyes glowing. Nothing could beat Aang when he was in the State. My only concern was to get myself out of harm's way.

Then the unthinkable happened.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I stared in horror as I realized what was happening, what my sister was going to do. I never imagined my sister would do such a thing. My father had been imperative that the Avatar be brought back alive. Otherwise, the hunt would start anew, and we would have to comb the Water Tribes or what was left of them for the new incarnation of the Avatar.

_Azula!_ I wanted to scream when I realized what she was going to do, a split second too late. The lightning flashed before my eyes.

Time seemed frozen when I saw the lightning hit the Avatar. Countless thoughts raced through my mind at that instant. This was never supposed to happen!

o0o0o0o

Katara

_Aang, no!_ The panic that consumed me was like the wave that I rode on. It couldn't be. Enough people had died. The Avatar was our last hope!

_Zuko, you bastard!_ I raged as my wave surged over the Dai Li. I felt no remorse when the water hit him and he was slammed against the ground. He deserved the worst for this betrayal!

Aang couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be! But there was no heartbeat. No breathing. I clutched his lifeless form in my arms. Azula smirked. Zuko's expression was blank. I glared at him, wishing a thousand sufferings upon him. How could I have trusted him?

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I watched with a heavy heart as the Waterbender soared up the waterfall. Uncle was right. I did not think things through. I had not intended for this to happen, but it did. Would the Avatar still be alive had I not tried to trick my sister? Azula glared at Iroh coldly and a moment of clarity hit me. Even if I joined my sister, she would betray me as well. She would never share the throne with me or want me around, as I could pose a threat. She would find a way to dispose of me, regardless of what I did. She wanted to be the next Fire Lord, no matter what the cost.

I could see it. She would try kill me before I had a chance to turn against her, and tell Father that I had betrayed her, or that I was killed by somebody else. I never should have joined her side, even if it was a ploy on my part. I had made a mistake. Again.

But Azula was not expecting me to turn against her so soon. Before she could react, I struck her.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I almost sobbed with relief when Aang took a breath. To think that I had almost wasted such a precious gift as the oasis water on a stupid scar! And on someone who betrayed me!

I cradled him in my arms, holding him close, taking joy in the fact that I could feel his heartbeat again.

"Something's happening." Sokka stated, as he pointed downwards. We were not long from the Palace, and I looked down. It appeared as if there was a fight going on. Sokka directed Appa to circle around, and we tried to make out what was happening. A burst of fire came from one of the people. I had no idea if it was Zuko, Azula, or Iroh. I prayed that Iroh was okay.

Sokka directed Appa to fly a little lower. It was nighttime, so we were not so easily spotted. By the looks of things, it appeared that a large group of people had turned onto a smaller group. And that Firebender was part of the smaller group. What did that mean? Suddenly, another person shot out fire at the first Firebender. I assumed this was Azula and Iroh, or Iroh and Zuko. Even though Aang was alive, I seethed at the younger Prince for his betrayal.

Amazingly, most of the Dai Li had turned onto Azula. A few stuck by her, but she and her men were driven out by the majority. I learned later that she had been injured to the point of bleeding, but she had managed to disappear, near morning. This was most likely to the aid of whatever Dai Li she had left as well as her friends.

We landed in the gardens, in a secluded area. To make people think Aang had still died, I borrowed the cloak from the Earth King, who had been all too glad to help with the ruse. It was draped over his face, in the fashion of the deceased.

All of the Imperial Guard were loyal to the Earth King. The Avatar was moved to a secluded apartment, with no questions asked when the King commanded it. He said that the Avatar had been brought down dishonorably by Azula, and his body needed to be placed in safekeeping, with me to watch over him and rest from my own ordeal. He ordered men to stand guard at the door. The apartment was large and spacious, and it was agreed that I would stay in it as well, while the pretense of the Avatar's death was kept up.

It was a tense night. Chaos still ensued. Toph and Sokka went out, and I was told that they were an immense help, which did not surprise me. I wanted to go and help, but Sokka insisted that I remain by Aang's side, just in case. I relented because he was still weak. It was a fierce fight, and I prayed that my companions would be okay.

I asked that soup and water be brought up, telling the guard that I was hungry and had not eaten for a while, and that I needed the strength. The guard I addressed myself to nodded at me kindly, and soon enough I was brought a loaf of warm bread, a thick and nutritious-looking soup, and a pitcher of water. Going to Aang's bedside, I carefully fed him bit by bit, taking nothing for myself. He did not say one word at all, and stared at me with half-lidded eyes as I fed him. I checked his pulse again, and found it to be stronger.

I did not even dare look out the window and huddled next to Aang's bed, holding his hand, processing the events of the previous day, and what had transpired down in the caverns. I was still feeling the deep pain of Zuko's betrayal, and expected the worst from him and his sister. What would the morning bring?


	6. Reckoning

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 6 – Reckoning

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wish this had instead of what had happened in the end of the season finale…ooh! Please don't forget to leave a review, they are what keep me going!

o0o0o0o

Katara

2 Months, 30 Days BSC

(Late June 1101)

I did not realize that I had fallen asleep until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. At first, it seemed that the events of late had been nothing but a bad dream. But when I saw the Aang in this luxurious bed, I cried out softly when I realized it was now morning. I couldn't believe that I had actually fallen asleep!

"I didn't mean to fall asleep! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. The hand squeezed my shoulder, and I heard my brother's voice.

"It's been a long night, Katara. It's okay."

"Okay?" I whispered, still very much disoriented as I rubbed my eyes, gazing upon unfamiliar surroundings.

"The Palace is safe. We're safe. Azula was driven away, and.. the Dai Li actually helped us! They're on our side!" he said. I shook my head. I remembered how the Dai Li had been with Azula in the cavern…

"I know, I know. But a lot has happened. I would have told you sooner, but you were asleep and I knew you and Aang needed your rest."

"What happened?" I asked quickly.

"Relax, Katara. It's okay. I'll tell you everything, but you need to eat first." Sokka replied, maddeningly calm. This only caused me to grow more tense.

"Tell me now!" I demanded.

"Shh, don't yell. Aang's sleeping."

I quickly turned from my brother to the Aang. I scrambled to check his pulse and breathing. Both were strong. I whipped around to look at Sokka again, and he seemed more thoughtful.

"You have been through a lot haven't you?" he asked softly. I nodded quickly.

"Okay, Katara. I will tell you what you need to know now. I didn't mean to take you lightly before. It just feels good, knowing that we're okay…"

"It was terrible, Sokka. Terrible." I stated, my head slumping down. He had me in his arms before my tears fell.

"I wasn't there, you were. But I mean it when I say that things are okay. That's why I let you sleep. You and Aang needed it. But when you're ready, we'll talk about strategy and all of that. No one else knows Aang's still alive, and Toph and I talked about it with the Earth King, and we all agreed to leave it that way, at least for now. Okay?" he asked. I nodded wearily.

"The Dai Li… Azula?" I asked.

"She disappeared during the fight. Most of the Dai Li turned on her. Turns out that she had a deal going with Long Feng, so the Earth King is setting up a talk with him this afternoon." Sokka stated. I glanced at him, sensing there was something else.

"Iroh's safe. So is Zuko." Sokka stated. I narrowed my eyes as I rose from the side of the bed.

"Zuko's not on our side!" I cried out softly. He nodded slowly.

"Right now, both of them are in custody. We were waiting for you before we started any serious talks."

"Let's go."

"Not until you eat, and get dressed. The King ordered some clothes sent up for all of us. He says it's best that we're all rested before we start any talks. Besides, everything's okay now. The Palace is secure."

"We can't just lay around and - " I protested.

"I didn't say that. We're not going to waste any time. The King decided to have the talks later this afternoon. We all know how important the situation is. But we can't just charge ahead when we're exhausted or unable to think clearly." Sokka stated. I said nothing for a few moments as I nodded. He was right. And for the first time, I noticed him dressed in a comfortable green shirt and pants. I looked down at my own clothing – burned, dirty, and torn. And Aang's clothes were beyond repair.

"There's some clothes for you in the other room, just pick out what suits you best. I picked out a few things for Aang though I said they were for myself. Toph and I are staying in this apartment too. It's huge! Bigger than the house we were given in the Upper Ring! I can't believe anyone lives in a place like this!"

I held back a smile. I had barely noticed my surroundings when we were escorted to this apartment. It was also dark, and I did not take the opportunity to explore the place.

"It's also secure. It's one of the most private apartments, well away from the Court rooms. We'll be okay here. Come on, let's get you something to eat. What about Aang?"

"I already fed him a bit last night. But I don't want to leave him here alone…"

"Toph can stay here. She needs rest anyway. We'll take turns with Aang."

I took a quick bath and donned one of the soft and comfortable green robes. It was nice to wear silk, like I had when Toph and me went to the party held for the King's bear. I had to admit, it felt nice to take a break from watching over Aang. Sokka was right, I did need a rest. Toph was already in Aang's room, sitting near the bed in a chair, her feet planted firmly on the floor, and one of her hands was resting atop Aang's own. She looked tired, and rubbed an eye as I glanced at her.

I ate the food that had been set out on the table, barely noticing its delicious flavor. I was famished, and despite my nap, I was still tired. I had been through so much, and I peppered my brother with questions right after I took my last bite.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It had been gratifying to lash out against my sister. I would never forget the surprise in her eyes. The fight had not been easy, and if the Dai Li had not turned against her, I would have lost.

But my sister's luck remained with her in a way. She managed to escape, while Uncle and I were captured. And here we were, locked up in the dungeons, surrounded by metal. We could not lie about who we were – there was no doubt that the Dai Li knew who we were.

I had not spoken to Uncle since I turned against my sister. What I had done weighed heavily upon me. How my Uncle must have felt when he saw my 'betrayal'. And now that the Avatar was dead, what was there to do? The Earth Kingdom still could try a strike against the Fire Nation, but the chance of success was not as good without an Avatar. And what would my father say when he found out the Avatar was dead? Would he go out to wipe out the Water Tribe, or wait to weed out the Avatar from what was left of them?

Uncle sat in the corner, meditating. I stared out the small window, one of my hands on the bars as I leaned my head against the metal. The hallway was bare but for a guard.

What was to become of me now? I had disappointed Uncle, and Katara… she probably hated me. I was used to having people hating me by now… but to think that she hated me… it hurt more deeply than I ever wanted to admit. Why should the feelings of a Water Tribe peasant affect me so much?

"Why do you not talk to me, nephew?" Uncle asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I remained silent, looking down at the floor in front of the door as I closed my eyes.

"I suppose you think that there is nothing to say." he stated after I said nothing for several long moments. What could I say to my uncle? I knew that he was deeply disappointed in me. Again, I had not thought carefully, and something bad had happened for it. And this time, the consequences were too dire to fix. Ba Sing Se was back in control of the King and my sister was driven out, but the Avatar was dead. We were prisoners of the Earth Kingdom, and could be executed just for being Princes of the Fire Nation. Uncle must be so ashamed of me. He is now probably wishing he had not come with me when I was banished.

"You never actually sided with Azula, did you? It was merely a ploy?" he asked. I responded with a stiff nod.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment? I thought that was supposed to be for people who have been offended."

I held back a sigh. I had no desire to talk. I felt worthless. Because of me, the Avatar was dead. Why wasn't Uncle yelling at me? He had done so when he found me with the Avatar's bison, under Lake Laogai. If anything, I deserved to be yelled at now, more than ever.

"Why don't you just yell at me?" I spat out, still looking away from him. This ceased his queries, and I continued.

"You yelled at me before. Why not now? Why not tell me how stupid I am? How worthless my existence is? Why not point out again how I do not think things through? Tell me how ashamed you are to be my uncle!" I growled as I spun around to look down at him. He continued sitting there calmly, and this only further irritated me.

"Do you want me to do that? Yelling at you will not solve anything. The damage was done, and you are regretful of your actions."

"Why… why in the name of Agni are you so calm? We're prisoners of the Earth Kingdom! We probably will be executed! Are you just going to sit there and think about tea and whatever else?" I snapped, pacing the cell once. I slammed my fists against the metal walls. Even though the metal of the Earth Kingdom was not as good as ours due to their inferior smelting process, it was still more than enough to keep us confined.

Was this my end? Born as heir to the line of Agni, and to die as a disinherited prisoner of the Earth Kingdom? Uncle sat there, seemingly at peace with our fate.

"Is this what you want, Uncle?" I raged on, "You were supposed to be the Fire Lord! Things would have been better if you were! And now look at you! A poor man, locked up in the dungeon of the city that you failed to conquer! Is this to be the end of the Dragon of the West? What is wrong with you?"

I slammed my fists against the walls again, smoke escaping my nostrils and between my clenched teeth.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I sat in the King's throne room with Toph. Sokka was now resting with Aang, and he had looked like he needed the sleep. The three of us had agreed to take turns watching over Aang.

Despite my rest, bath, and meal I was still tired, but that was to be expected with my emotional stress on top of the fighting I had done the night before. I was determined to get this meeting over with, and have plans underway as soon as possible, for we only had a season left until the comet was to make its way through the heavens.

Toph was slumped back on the lowest step, staring up blankly at the ceiling and swinging one leg as she waited for the meeting to begin. The King sat in his throne, with the bear at his side. I held back a soft sigh, wiggling my shoulders and stretching out a bit, butterflies in my stomach. I did not know if I could look the man that had killed Jet squarely in the eye, but I set aside my personal feelings. There were far more important matters at stake.

I looked up as Long Feng entered, flanked by quite several members of the King's guard. By the way his arms were held behind his back, I surmised that he was handcuffed. Firm hands on his shoulders pushed him to his knees, and he did not resist or even look resentful. His expression seemed rather placid, and I interpreted this to mean that he did not care about what was happening. He looked a little worn, though his appearance was still decent. I supposed he had been cleaned up a little before being brought here.

He did seem to register a bit of surprise upon seeing that there was only Toph and I besides the King and guards. I was silent, as was Toph. Even though the King was more comfortable with me, I knew enough of royal protocol to know that I should not speak first at occasions like this. I squared my shoulders and sat with my hands folded in my lap, but Toph remained as she was. It was amusing to see how she was so uncaring of social conventions, even though she still spoke politely and respectfully to the King.

"Greetings… your Majesty." Long Feng stated, bowing his head and holding it down.

"Funny that you should call me Majesty, when you plotted against me." the Earth King stated, his voice very calm.

"Your Highness… I was only doing what I thought was best. I ensured that you had a comfortable life, did I not? Your every wish has been fulfilled, and I have been keeping the city running for you. I did my best to keep the burdens from your shoulders."

"You also lied to me. Why would you try to keep the War a secret from me?"

"I saw no reason to worry you about it. You are the authority in Ba Sing Se…" Long Feng stated. I remembered him telling us that the King was the cultural authority in Ba Sing Se. He continued, "I thought that you wanted to lead a worry-free life. Isn't it my duty, as your servant and adviser, to keep you happy? And were you not kept happy, my lord? You never indicated that you wanted anything else, though if you did, I would have more than gladly given it to you." he stated silkily.

I looked up at the King. His eyebrows were furrowed a little. I suppose it was hard for him, as Long Feng had been his most trusted adviser for so long. I knew little about the King's personal life, but I understood that his father had died when he was young, and Long Feng had been his trusted guardian for the better part of the last two decades. I silently prayed that his resolve would not waver from his history with the older man. He glanced over at me, and I said nothing, but I gazed back at him fixedly. He nodded just slightly and looked back at Long Feng.

"You have indeed done that. But I do not wish for a life made from lies. How can I be a King and rule my people effectively if I do not even know what is going on?"

Long Feng did not reply immediately, and bowed his head again.

"You are most correct, your Majesty. In my haste to provide you with a comfortable life, I overlooked what was important. I humbly ask forgiveness."

The King did not respond to that plea. Before the meeting, I had warned him that Long Feng might say honeyed things. The situation had shaken the King out of the state of mind he had been put in by Long Feng for so long. He had asked me a few questions before this meeting, and before Aang was killed, and I knew he was burning to ask me more. I knew it would take a while for him to learn to become a real King, but as long as he tried, I was certain he would succeed. He was rather learned and bookish. I hoped he would put this knowledge to good use, and he did seem to want to make a genuine effort. He really was a very nice person.

"What put it in your head that it would be a good idea to deal with the Princess of the Fire Nation herself?" the King asked Long Feng, diverting the talk to a far more pressing matter than that of forgiveness.

"It was never my intent to keep the deal. My first loyalty is to you and the Earth Kingdom, sire. When I heard that she was here, I decided to see if I could this to my – our – advantage. I had her brought to me in the dungeons and talked with her to see what her strategy was. I lent her the Dai Li and had them report to me her actions. It was my every intent to turn the tables on her at the right moment. I would never, ever turn Ba Sing Se over to the Fire Nation! I want to keep this city safe from them!"

"So you mean to tell me that even when you were imprisoned on my command, you still worked for the safety of the city?"

"And your safety as well, your Highness… My loyalty would never, ever lean towards the Fire Nation. I thought that… I might have her captured. She would have been a bargaining tool for us, something we could use against the Fire Lord…"

There was no denying that Azula would have been a valuable prize. With Zuko and Iroh out of favor, Azula was the only one to inherit. She would have been an incredible pawn to have, unless the Fire Lord saw fit to discard her as he had done his son.

"But she was more cunning than I had thought. It was my mistake to underestimate her and I apologize for that." Long Feng admitted.

I let out a slow breath. I wanted to see him suffer for what he had done. The image of Jet's broken body flashed in my mind. But I forced myself to look at the bigger picture. My travels and my experiences had matured me quickly, and even though I was very emotional at times, I knew that I had to think about things rationally.

"Take him away." the Earth King said with a wave of his hand.

"What are you going to do with me, your Highness? Have me executed for treason?" he asked. The King shook his head.

"I must consider the best course of action. You will remain in the dungeons until I make my decision."

"As… you wish. I am sure you will make the best decision. I only regret that I was not of better service to you, and I hope that I might be given the chance to redeem myself and be worthy." he said, bowing his head before he was escorted away.

I glanced over at Toph and gently touched her shoulder, making it look as if I was trying to brush a bit of dirt off it. She responded with a slight nod as she sat up. We had worked this out before the meeting. This subtle nod meant that Long Feng was telling the truth about his intentions and the Princess, which made me feel a little better. I was still amazed at Toph's ability to detect lies, but would not question it. We had decided to not tell the King yet, and we of course had not decided to not tell Long Feng either, so he could lie or tell the truth as he pleased and be judged for it.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I sat in the corner opposite my uncle, glaring at the wall before I leaned my head against the cool metal. If I was going to die, I was going to do it with dignity. My father did not want me, so I was worthless as a hostage. I hoped Azula would be too. She had killed the Avatar and failed to apprehend Uncle and I, so she had effectively failed in her mission as much as I did, if not more.

Uncle had been silent after my yelling at him. I supposed he was disappointed with me for the things I said to him. I wanted to apologize for what I had done in the caverns, and the harsh words I had just given him in this cell. But I was unable to speak. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the metal. Even though I wanted to die with dignity, part of me raged against my fate. I simply could not come to this end. It was not right! After all that I had been through, to come to such a bitter demise. Of course, I was not the first to suffer such a fall, nor would I be the last. But that did not make it any easier to swallow.

When a meal was brought to us, I did not touch it. I surmised it was roughly afternoon now. I suppose that the Avatar's group had already condemned me as a betrayer, and I was as good as dead to them, like the Avatar was. I had failed spectacularly. Even though I had never imagined that my sister would try to kill the Avatar, there was no doubt that things would have turned out differently if I had not attempted to execute my plan. I hoped I would at least be given the chance to pleas my case.

I barely had time to mentally abuse myself again before the door opened and several Imperial Guards looked down at us.

"The Earth King requires your presence."

The throne room was impressive, and was even bigger than the throne room of the Fire Palace. This kind of architecture could only be accomplished by Earthbending – and by many skilled Benders at that, for I could not see how else all of this stone could be raised, and arranged so neatly. I was duly impressed by the throne, and the large stone badger-mole behind it. It was a clever piece of work, and I did not see the animal in the stone right away. I wonder what my father or grandfather would say if they saw this room. They would probably have the throne room in the Fire Palace enlarged and improved to rival this, though I rather liked the room the way it was.

I had only a few moments to take all of this in as the Guards led Uncle and I forward. I registered who had to be the Earth King, seated on his throne. He did not look that much older than I. At the same time, I took in the sight of Toph and Katara. Sokka was nowhere to be seen. Toph had her face turned in my direction, as if she was actually looking at me. Her face was expressionless, and her eyes blank – as they always were. Katara's face told a different story.

Her eyes blazed with hostility, and I saw that her body was tense. I only met her eyes for a moment – a fleeting moment – and I could feel the rage that poured from them. The Guardsmen holding Uncle and I stopped, and we were pushed onto our knees.

Uncle greeted the Earth King with the appropriate words as if he was an honored guest, and not a prisoner who was likely to die at the King's command. I kept my head bowed slightly, but I remained silent. My eyes slid to Katara again, and I kept my eyes on her, silently pleading for forgiveness or understanding. She was understandably angry, and as I felt her wrathful gaze on me, I felt even more ashamed.

Something in my eyes or face must have angered her even more, because she suddenly rose from her seat and before I knew it, she was hurtling towards me, her eyes gleaming with a fire that rivaled any that I could Bend.


	7. On My Word

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 7 – On My Word

o0o0o0o

Zuko

2 Months, 30 Days BSC

(Late June, 1101)

I knew that Katara was upset with me, but I honestly had not been expecting her to attack me right here and then, in front of the King of Ba Sing Se.

Her eyes radiated fury as I felt her body on mine, and the fabric of my robe constricted around my neck as she grabbed the collar and shook it violently. The only times I had seen this kind of ferocity was when she and I dueled against each other with our bending. Doubtless, had she water at hand, she would have used it against me.

I was distantly aware of her shaking me, and my head snapped back and forth. My hands were bound behind my back with earth-bonds, so I was unable to defend myself as well as I could have. I lifted a leg, trying to push her away and that only seemed to make her angrier. The Earth King said nothing, not even calling his guards to separate the two of us.

I was actually awed by the rage I saw in Katara's eyes, even though what I had done in the caverns had caused the unfortunate turn of events. She did not know what I knew, and she could only have interpreted my actions one way.

Her small fists pummeled my chest and shoulders as I gazed into her eyes, silently pleading with her even as I let her do with me as she wanted. But she continued her assault until the stone beneath us shook, and she was suddenly several feet away from me, separated from me by a clever little bit of Earthbending.

"I know you're pissed off with him, Sugar Queen. But you can beat him up again later. We have important matters to take care of right now." Toph stated calmly, her face turned in my direction. I stared back at her silently, inclining my head.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I tried to still the shaking in my hands as I resumed my seat. Usually, I wouldn't just go off and pound someone, but what Zuko had done, the trust that he had betrayed, hurt me far deeper than I had realized. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"I welcome you to my Kingdom." the Earth King stated calmly. I opened my eyes, looking back at Iroh and Zuko. Even though I hated Zuko, I still trusted Iroh. I had spent too much time with him to think that he would simply betray us, like Zuko had. His past was full of pain and hard lessons, and I knew that he truly wanted to make things right. Besides, I would not have gotten out of the caverns in time if not for Iroh.

Pouncing on Zuko had made me feel better, if only for just a short while. How could he have done what he did? After what his sister had done? After what we had done for him? It was hard to remain calm with him nearby, my anger approaching the boiling point when I thought about all the things he had done. I barely registered the exchange of proper greetings between Iroh and the Earth King, but I managed to tear away from my thoughts as they started to speak of more serious business. The Earth King was not ignorant of what Iroh had done for me, for I had told him of what had happened in the caverns, and I had asked him to listen to Iroh.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I could feel the heat of Katara's anger even at this distance. I actually found myself afraid to look into her eyes. I avoided my uncle's gaze as well.

My head remained bowed as I listened to my uncle.

"Most honored King, I ask for mercy for my nephew and myself. We are not your enemies. We want to see the War end as much as you do, but we do not share my brother's views on how this end should come about. The War has raged on for far too long, and it never should have started in the first place. I do not know what drove my grandfather, Sozin, to do what he did."

"Yet, you led the attempted invasion of Ba Sing Se."

"I was young and impressionable. I was raised in this War, and… there was lots of pressure for me to finish it, should my father not accomplish this task. Please understand, that all children are impressionable, and will swallow what you feed them. I was raised to believe that my Nation was superior, and I was never shown any evidence to the contrary. It was not until I left home that I started to see that what I had been taught was… mere propaganda."

"Go on." the Earth King said. I did not look up, but he sounded interested and thoughtful.

"I was already questioning what I had been taught when I came to your city. I wanted a clean victory. I had no desire for any sort of massacre or cruelty."

"And what made you suddenly withdraw?"

Uncle was silent for several moments, and I glanced over at him.

"My son… he was with me in this campaign. He was killed here."

There was silence in the room for several moments.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I didn't know that Iroh had a son. He never spoke of this to me, nor had he told me why he pulled out of Ba Sing Se. All he had said was that the men were tired, and after 600 days, that was not hard to understand. I never imagined there might be any other reason. I stared at him, seeing a calm expression on his face. But his eyes told me of his pain.

I held back a soft sigh as I waited for the King to speak. I had suggested to him that Iroh's military knowledge would be valuable for the Earth Kingdom to invade the Fire Nation, or defend itself against another attempted invasion.

"I am sorry about the loss of your son. But we can prevent more senseless deaths by bringing this War to an end. Tell me… are you willing to work with us on this?"

The aged General looked up at the King respectfully, before bowing his head slightly. He seemed very thoughtful.

"An alliance would be most advantageous to us. I would be glad to share my knowledge and work on strategies with you, or your generals, in exchange for a few things."

"Things?" the King asked, stroking his chin.

"I am sure you will find them most reasonable. I am in no position to make outrageous demands, nor would I want to. But think about this. Should the Earth Kingdom invade the Fire Nation, do you think that the Nation's people would respond too well to an Earth person being in charge of them?"

"I suppose not… like Ba Sing Se would not want a Fire Nation person in charge."

"Exactly, your Majesty. I ask for the safety and welfare of my nephew and myself. I ask that I be placed in charge of the Fire Nation. They would respond better to me than an Earth Native in charge. Many of my own people tire of this war, and it will gladden them to have a Fire Lord who works for peace."

"How do I know you will not turn on me once you are secured?" the King asked. I mentally congratulated him for thinking ahead. He truly was trying, and I knew he would be a good King.

"You have my word that I will not. I will be honest – there will be people from both sides who will want to continue fighting until the other side has been knocked down. Neither of our sides are perfect, but you have my word that I would deal with these people to the best of my abilities, and I would ask the same of you. "

Iroh was right. There would be many people with bitter feelings.

"I see your point." the King stated thoughtfully as he leaned forward.

"Thank you. I am honored to be speaking with someone who is clearly intelligent, and fair-minded. It may take a while for true peace to come about, but it can be accomplished if we work together. I promise you, I will work out the best strategies for you, one that will minimize the casualties on both sides, but please remember that there will be people who do not want peace."

"I shall." the King replied with a nod, "Guards, take them away. Secure them, but make sure they are fed well and kept within a reasonable level of comfort. I must speak with my generals about this… new development."

"Thank you for your audience, your Majesty." Iroh said with a respectful bow before the guards led him and his nephew away.

Later, Toph and I walked back to our suite. The King had excused himself to meet with his generals, who had been freed from the Dai Li. He still had not decided what to do with Long Feng, and though I personally hated that man, he was still a valuable storehouse of information that the King would most likely need. There was only so much advice that I could offer the King, and Long Feng, to his credit, had been running the city smoothly.

"He was telling the truth." Toph stated simply as the two of us entered the apartment.

"Long Feng? You already told me…"

"No, Iroh. He meant everything he said, but that didn't surprise me." she replied. I shrugged and nodded. I wasn't all that surprised, really, and I was reassured to know that I had been right about one Fire Nation Prince, at least. And I had been stirred by his words.

"I would like to see him as Fire Lord." I replied calmly before I went to check on Aang. He was sleeping again, but Sokka shrugged and nodded to tell me that he was well.

"I had him eat some more. We chatted a bit, before he decided to take a nap." he explained, and I nodded in relief.

"How did it go out there?" he added and I hesitated.

"Just peachy." Toph stated dryly, crossing her arms.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The cell we were in was bigger and more comfortable, and the food that was slipped through the door smelled good. I ignored it and gave my share to my Uncle, who tried to insist that I eat it to keep up my energy.

I gave in and ate some of the noodles and dumplings, knowing he was simply concerned about me. After I finished eating, I leaned my head against the wall, staring at the riveted metal plates. Even in this light, I could tell that they didn't have the same craftsmanship that Fire Nation metal had. With Firebending and smelting techniques, my people were able to take all the impurities out of the metal. It was why our metal was so strong, compared to theirs. And we never shared this secret with anyone else.

"Are you just going to be quiet for the rest of your life, Zuko? Have you nothing to say to me?" Uncle asked gently as he sat next to me, though he did not touch me. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. What was there to say? The Avatar was dead and I had failed… yet again. Uncle had no reason to want to be with me. Yet he had asked the Earth King for my safety.

"You think there's nothing to say, don't you? You think that I hate you? That you are nothing but a failure? You are not responsible for what your sister did. She should have known better, but then, I suppose that it's to late now for a new Avatar to do anything. But please, don't shut yourself away, Zuko. You may be rash sometimes, but you had the right thing in mind. Pretending to side with Azula was the smart thing to do, it kept her from turning against you. Besides, I suspect that she would have killed Aang either way."

I stared at him silently. He nodded slowly. I looked away and sighed before feeling his hand on my shoulder.

"If you truly do not feel like speaking, then don't do so. But if you have something important to say, please do not hold it in."

His hand slid off my shoulder after I looked away.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was concerned about Aang. He seemed lethargic and I know that he had been through a lot – dying, or at least coming too close to it, but there was something in his eyes that told me more. That night, I remained at his side as Sokka and Toph slept in other rooms within the apartment. I looked down at him, gently stroking his head, telling him about what I had done today although I left out the part about Zuko and Iroh. I sensed that he was not fully alert, but that he took comfort in my voice, so I was glad to give it.

I lay next to him on the bed, letting him curl up to me as I held his hand. I sent out a silent prayer that Aang would become well again, and that this war would not prove the end of us all.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Uncle and I sat silently, several royal guards positioned close by. We – or at least my uncle – were here in the council room to discuss strategy with the generals of Ba Sing Se. I would have stayed behind, but Uncle insisted that I sit in and listen, for I could learn something valuable. For me, it merely reminded me of that fateful day in my father's War Room.

This setting was no less intimidating. I remember, what seemed like another lifetime ago, when I had sat among the Fire Nation generals. I had been so young back then, so idealistic.

This time, I would not say anything. My hands were folded neatly in my lap and though my head was high and my shoulders squared, my eyes did not meet any of the generals. I let my Uncle do all the talking. I sensed that the generals were hiding some of their strategies. My uncle was hiding things as well, but this was our first meeting, and no general worth his salt would spill out all their knowledge at a time like this, when we were all getting a measure of each other.

I moved my eyes around the room, and was startled to see Katara. She must have come in after I did, and done it so quietly. She looked different bedecked in green, rather than her usual blue. I could not help but think that the color of her element suited her far better than this green, and then I wondered why I even bothered to notice.

I listened closely, taking in all of what was said. Uncle was a lot more talkative than I was, though he did not say overmuch. I could tell he was gauging the other men, and seeing what they thought should be done. And then I saw his wisdom in bringing me along. It gave me something other to do than agonize over the poor choices I had made as of late.

I glanced over at Katara a couple of times. She was quiet for the most part, but she did make a few contributions which I found surprising. Women usually were not allowed in such situations like this – even my own sister had been excluded from most such affairs.

Near the end of the meeting, she caught my gaze. I saw the anger wash over them. The coldness of her cerulean eyes made the Antarctic climes of the South Pole seem warm and inviting in comparison.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I saw them again at dinner. The Earth King wanted to talk to them again. He seemed especially interested in what Iroh had to say. I honestly did not mind Iroh's company – after all, if Toph sensed he was telling the truth, I had no reason to not trust him – he had been a very good member of our group. But I had no desire to see the scarred visage of Zuko. I had associated him with evil, and that association had started to wear off after he joined our group. But his betrayal brought that association back in full force, and it was all I could do to not pummel him.

I barely heard anything that was said. Aang was not with us; he was safely ensconced in our apartment, dozing off. When I had left him, he was staring up at the ceiling. Even when awake, he seemed in a trance, and my concern grew with every passing moment. I was unable to shake him out of his trance.

It was all Zuko's fault. I had been doing so well against Azula, and then he had stepped in. I glared at him from across the table as I put a small bite of rice in my mouth. He stared right back for a moment before quickly looking down at his plate.

Iroh talked with the King, making pleasant conversation. I remembered what he had revealed earlier, about his son dying here. I felt bad for him, but the dinner was filled with more light-hearted conversation, as if Iroh and the King wanted to steer away from unpleasant matters. Iroh asked curious and polite questions about Ba Sing Se, and the King answered just as pleasantly.

As the dinner wound down to a close, so did the banter. Iroh looked up at the King, bowing his head respectfully.

"I wonder, if my nephew and myself might be able to walk through the gardens? Feel free to have as many guards to our care. I assure you, I plot nothing against you, and simply wish to enjoy the gardens that I have heard so much of."

"I don't see why not. On one condition."

"Yes, your highness?"

"I have just heard of your tea and how good it is. I would like to have some tomorrow morning, for breakfast. I want you to brew some for all of us, and for the generals tomorrow for the next meeting."

Iroh beamed at this, as I expected. I had tried to learn how to brew tea from him, but he had such a way that none of us could understand.

"It would be my honor, your Highness." the older man stated with respect, bowing his head. I smiled a little. I looked forward to having some of his tea again.

"Good!" the King said, his eyes alight almost like a little boy's, at the promise of something new. I had to remind myself that he was indeed a little boy in some ways, due to the life that he led, though that was as much the fault of Long Feng and the Generals as it was his own. He had had all the information of war and other such unpleasant things hidden from him throughout his childhood and adolescence.

"I propose that we retire for the evening. I'm going to go and read, you all can do whatever you like. The inner gardens are open, if you want to take a walk before bed. I'll see you all again tomorrow."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I sat on a stone bench that was obviously made from Earthbending, due to its intricate design. Uncle was oohing and ahhing over some of the flowers nearby and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. The moon was just past its fullness, a thin sliver of its round body obscured in the darkness. This gave us plenty of light, though there were also lamps here and there. I had to admit, it was nice here. Though some of the flowers, as well as the décor were different, I was reminded of the gardens back in Sozun at the Palace. Mother loved the gardens, and I enjoyed walking with her.

I looked down at my feet, noting the plain black slippers I wore. My outfit as well as Uncle's, were borrowed, brought to us by servants before supper. The clothes were silk, but in a plainer design, of green and gold, with black pants.

I let out a soft sigh, staring out at the sky and its scattering of stars. In my mind, I identified as many constellations as I could, drawing up my astronomy lessons from my youth. I had also done much of this during my exile on my ship, getting lost in the night sky and letting my mind wander. The stars never changed – no matter what went on in my life or the lives of others – and they would stay where they were. Thinking about that gave me a sense of peace.

Slowly, everything melted away. I found a brief moment of silence and solitude, where I felt truly at calm, and free of earthly concerns and the chaos that seemed to dictate my life.

I let out a slow breath, but my thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Uncle greeting Katara and her blind companion, who had apparently just come outside for a walk. Katara waved to Uncle, while Toph broke away, skipping over to him. She was obviously glad to see Uncle again outside of a formal setting.

I felt my body stiffen at the approach of the blue-eyed Waterbender. I remembered all too well the look of utter betrayal that was on her face in the catacombs, the total heartbreak that her eyes displayed that I knew even Toph could have seen, had she been there. I remembered that haunting gaze in my dreams of the last couple of nights. We had not exchanged a word since that fateful night, not even when she had pummeled me later.

She kept her distance as Toph and Uncle exchanged a few pleasant words. She was polite with Uncle, acknowledging his greeting and giving one of her own, in a warm tone that made it clear that only I was the subject of her pain and anger. Not once did she acknowledge me or even glance my way as I sat there on the bench. And she wandered off alone, leaving Toph and Uncle to chat. Perhaps she was trying to erase her pain by convincing herself that I didn't exist.

I could not help but gaze after her, feeling the urge to try to fix things, to show her that my 'betrayal' had been but a ruse. I was not stupid enough to actually team up with my sister, and Uncle knew and understood that, thank Agni. That bit was a comfort to me, despite the consequence of my ruse, though it was but a small comfort.

The silence that hung in the air despite the chatting of my companions was near-deafening. It spoke of my actions and how she had perceived them, and the damage that had been done. If things were not settled, and settled soon, then the gap that had freshly sprung up between us might grow too vast to close.

Looking back up at the night sky, I felt the warmth of the stars, the ever-comforting glow they provided me even during my years in exile. Before I could stop myself, I slid off the bench and walked after her, my steps silent and measured.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I said softly. It seemed like such a silly thing to say at that moment, but I had to say something, anything. She continued walking – either she had not heard me, or was choosing to ignore me. I was certain that my uncle and Toph were watching us. I held back a sigh and continued to follow her. This had to be done. We were supposed to be working together to end the War, and it would do no good to have animosity in the ranks – what if a crucial moment came about, and she let her anger towards me affect her actions?

I pushed on, speaking in a slightly louder tone.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" I asked. I held back a groan – it wasn't the most witty or elegant observation I had ever made – but I wasn't one for such talk, as Uncle was. It sounded so stupid when it issued from my lips, and I wondered if she thought I was stupid too, if she didn't already.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I stiffened, knowing what he was trying to do, but I was in no mood to deal with him. I felt like shit. Aang was no better than before, and still stared up at the ceiling blankly, without any real indication that he was too aware of his surroundings. I tried to hold his attention, by talking to him or holding his hand or feeding him, but his attention was very limited during the rare times that he was lucid. I had several more healing sessions with him, using my Bending to help his chi flow, to stimulate him and try to get his body going. This was all Zuko's fault!

I liked Uncle, but damned if I would trust his nephew ever again, after all the things he had done, before and after he joined our group. I continued walking, making it clear to him that I didn't care about what he had to say. All I wanted was to be alone, and take my mind off Aang for a bit, by staring at the night sky or the flowers. Sokka was in the apartment, keeping an eye on Aang as he himself took a rest.

"I...I didn't betray you." I heard him murmur softly, "I never sided with my sister."

_All lies_, I thought to myself. As far as I was concerned, he should just remain locked up in the dungeons for the rest of his life. Because of him and his interference and betrayal, Azula had killed Aang. If not for my healing abilities and the oasis water – water that I had almost _wasted_ on Zuko – the Avatar would without a doubt be dead at the moment. Stupid Zuko and his stupid scar, I thought to myself darkly. He deserves to have that scar for the rest of his life. Uncle could praise Zuko all he wanted, I didn't care.

I continued to walk, going as quickly as I could. But his next words brought me to a stop.

"I never meant to hurt you."

_I never meant to hurt you?_ My fists clenched in rage as I remembered the events of the last few days. And before that. When he had come to my village and threatened my tribe. When he had captured me, and teased me with my mother's necklace. When he and the black-haired woman with the Shirshu had captured my brother and I. And then… him siding with his sister, after she had tried to kill his uncle!

I whipped around to glare at him, surprised at how close he was to me. His steps had been so silent, but I quickly recovered from my brief surprise.

"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed at him.

"I won't until you listen to me!" Zuko said as he took a step closer to me, now almost within arm's reach. His golden eyes blazed with something I could not read, and raw emotion between us flared like wildfire.

"Katara, _I did not_ join forces with Azula!"

"I don't want to hear it!" I shrieked. My relationship with Zuko had been stilted enough when we had been traveling as a group. It had taken a while for me to stop being so wary around him, and we had never spoken much to one another. He had always seemed rather secretive, and I could not help but wonder if he had been plotting against us all along. I felt water nearby, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the surface ripple sharply. I remember when I had bended unconsciously at the North Pole, in front of the council after I had been asked to apologize to Pakku.

"I trusted you, and you betrayed us, and Aang died because of YOU! So, go to hell!"

"I'm already there!" he shouted back, the nearly lanterns flaring brighter.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I would get my point across, no matter how angry the Waterbender was.

"And _why_ would I trust Azula? She was sent to hunt Uncle and I down like we were common thieves or animals!"

"Then why even side with her?" Katara shouted back. Before I knew it, I was suddenly drenched with a rather large splash of water from the nearby fountain. It knocked me off my feet for a moment, but I managed to regain my balance, feeling rather ungainly for a moment as I struggled to not fall over.

I was for the most part soaked from head to feet, and my hair was plastered to my head. I stood with as much composure and dignity as I could, given my state. I was stunned for a few moments, unsure of what to say next, when another splash of water hit me, and it was delivered with more force than the first. I saw her come closer, Bending more water out of the fountain. Perhaps she would freeze me.

"Did you think I enjoyed seeing my sister kill the Avatar? Did you think I liked seeing that look in your eyes, that anger?" I managed to say. I narrowed the gap between ourselves, opening my robe so that my bare chest was revealed, "If you think I'm so evil... then cut me down here and now."

I have no idea where I found the courage to challenge her like this. I felt almost the same way I had when I spoke out in my father's War Room. I knew this was taking a risk. I doubted she would actually kill me, but I could see in her eyes her anger, and the capacity to hurt me.

"Yes, you did! I had Azula within my sights and grasp... and then you cut her free!" she railed at me, some of her water forming into an ice dagger, and the look in her eyes made the Arctic regions of the poles seem rather inviting in comparison.

I paused. Yes. If I had not cut my sister free, none of this would have happened. And a small part of me did not want to see her hurt, despite who she was. I had not wanted to fight my father, and I had always longed for a good relationship with him and my sister.

"She's my sister. Would you want someone to harm your brother?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her, meeting her fierce glare.

"If he was as traitorous as you or your sister, yes." she replied evenly, approaching slowly, with the ice-dagger firmly in hand, "Blood is indeed thicker than water – but it can only go so far."

"You're lying." I shook his head, "But if you really see me as a traitor and a monster, then finish me off. Use that dagger and push it deep into my heart... that is, if you think I even have one."

Her hand shook slightly as she clutched the ice-dagger. I waited patiently.

"I'm not lying." she whispered tremulously, "I once trusted you. But you betrayed that trust. I trust my brother, but if he betrayed me, I would hate him too."

"No you wouldn't…" I challenged, "Because you know that, despite it all, Sokka is your family. And while you can love your relatives as easily as you can hate them, you could never turn your back on family."

The ice dagger clattered to the stone pathway and before I knew it, she was running from me, her black and green robes billowing out behind her.

The glittering stars high above weren't nearly as important as fixing this situation. I would not allow Katara to retreat behind walls of ice like she tried before.

Without hesitation, I ran after her.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I heard him chasing after me, and pumped my legs harder, seeking any sort of refuge from him. I hated him and loathed him, I could not trust him – couldn't he damn well leave me alone? This garden was large and impressive, with several pavilions, a fountain, a few streams and ponds. Plenty of places to hide – if I could only distance myself from the arrogant exiled Prince enough.

I took a quickly look over my shoulder, and silently cursed to myself when I saw that he was slowly closing the gap between us. When I looked ahead again, I realized that I had just ran into a part of the garden where statues or pavilions were absent, giving me a lack of place to hide.

I ran across a bridge, whipping up my arm to cause water to come out and stop Zuko, even for just a few moments. A quick wave of heat told me that he had used his Firebending, and I felt him grab my arm. I yelled and tried to break free, but his grip was strong. I waved my other arm, to bring up more water to help me break free, but he whipped me around and stared down at me.

"I did not betray you." he whispered, his skin looking almost white in the moonlight. His tone was so soft and serious. Was he truly sincere?

"I admit it. It was a moment of weakness. For family. She might be a bitch – but she's my sister."

"Your sister tried to kill your uncle, and you freed her!" I shrieked, trying to kick him. I felt the water in his clothes and hair, and concentrated on freezing it. I saw a layer of frost creep along the edges of his robe and up his sleeves. I felt satisfaction at seeing his face twitch slightly in realization and then discomfort.

"Don't try to defend yourself. I don't want to hear it – any of it."

"Our family..." Zuko murmured, having a faintly wry expression on his face, "We have our issues."

"Issues? _Issues?_ Is that all you have to say?" I replied disdainfully, now glaring out at the pond as I tried to rip my arm free.

"If you were willing to listen, I would tell you..." Zuko took a deep breath. I squared my shoulders, setting my jaw.

"Look at me." he commanded quietly. I slowly turned my head towards him, fixing him with the frostiest glare that I could muster. He stared back at me calmly, before raising his hand, lightly touching his scar. I had almost healed that scar… would he have sided with us if I had?

"Do you know how I got this?" he asked. How would I know? Zuko had never shared anything about himself to us, and while his uncle was more open and jolly, there were matters that the older man did not discuss. And I did not ask. Perhaps I should have.

"Of course I don't. You never shared anything with anyone when you were with us. You didn't even enjoy being in our group." I responded acidly. I saw him wince just slightly, before he gave me a small, bitter smirk.

"Let's just say that this was a parting gift from my father." he responded, his voice filled with dark humor.

I was silent. How could I ever respond to such a thing? My father… he would never do such a terrible thing to Sokka or myself!

"I told you my family is...complex. Things aren't always as they seem."

His hand slid away from my arm, but I still stood there. He gazed down at me, and I saw… sadness in his eyes?

"All I ask for is a chance. Let me prove myself to you. I never truly sided with Azula, I just didn't want her to send her Dai Li after us. It was supposed to be a ruse… though that ruse failed miserably."

"More than." I replied, not wanting to give him any quarter. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm not a traitor. Give me a chance." he asked softly. If anything… he seemed to be almost begging. I sensed that this was a foreign concept to him. I blinked when I noticed that he had taken a step closer.

"Why should you care so much what I think of you? All I am to you is a peasant – something you've called me several times. Once this war is over, you and your uncle can sit on the Fire Nation throne happily and you'll never have to see me again." I replied, looking out at the water again.

"And when I was calling you a peasant, I was merely an exiled Prince. And now, I'm considered a traitor to the Fire Nation. Yet, I have learned a lot about myself and about those around me." Moving closer again, he sighed. "The seasons change, Waterbender... and so do people."

I took a step backwards away from him, well aware of the way the moon shone on his bare chest. My heart was pounding.

"Give me a chance. Please."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

This was the closest to pleading that I had ever done since that ill-fated Agni Kai years ago. The word 'please' sounded foreign, sliding off my tongue. Here I was – Prince of the Fire Nation, almost begging a Water Tribe peasant, a woman who I had battled with – for a chance to redeem myself.

"I ask you at least give me the opportunity to try to prove myself."

I was aware of everything about her – the intense blue of her eyes, the color of her skin, her slightly messy hair, the way she stood there, stiff yet trembling, and I caught a faint musk that could only have come from the Waterbender. The breeze was wafting it over to me, and it was the faintest smell, but I could not help find it pleasing. Where had such a thought come from?

I was barely breathing. Slowly, I inhaled, waiting for her answer. I saw the light tremble of her hand as it rested on the stone railing of the bridge.

o0o0o0o

Katara

My heart was pounding, and I was almost certain that I might faint. Why should I feel this way? I was still angry with him, but at the same time… I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that the trust I had given him had not been misplaced. I was barely aware of my breath coming out slowly as I felt his gaze at me. I looked over at the water. What should I say?

He sounded so earnest in his request for my understanding. Yet I was afraid to trust him again, given the chance that he might betray us again. I felt his gaze on me, and I felt an odd warmth inside, as if he could Firebend with his stare.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I could only imagine the reaction of my father or sister if they could see me. Me, a Crown Prince of the Fire Nation – at least, formerly – borderline begging for the good faith of a peasant...and a Water Tribe peasant at that! Sozin must be spinning in his figurative grave at that moment – we weren't buried, but cremated.

Yet, even from their first encounter, I had known that the blue-eyed girl was more than some peasant girl. She was one of the few people to stand up to me, to oppose me without fear or hesitation. It was that spark of flame, deep within her, that had earned my respect a long time ago, though I had not known until recently.

I waited, silently pleading for her to look at me, to respond, to do something.

"Yes or no?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Without a word, she turned away from me. But she did not flee. Her steps were calm and measured, her body slowly turning away from me as her fingers trailed along the railing. Why didn't she say anything? I could not see her face, so I had no way of reading it.

I was silent as she moved away from me. I wanted to call out to her, to plead for an answer. I wanted to pull her back, I wanted to look into her eyes. I didn't even notice my damp clothes as she meandered down the path, letting the shadows swallow her.

My one small comfort was that she had not said no.


	8. Coming Around

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 8 – Coming Around

Since I changed the ending of Crossroads of Destiny for this story, there's going to be obvious differences between this story and what happens in Book 3. However, I do use many elements from Book 3 and follow most of the episodes of that season, along with plenty of my own twists..

I would like to say thank you to Hotspur and Inkheart, who have both been excellent beta's, and a constant source of inspiration and support. Also, a couple of Aang's comments refer to the Spirit World shorts, especially Avatar Yangchen. As always, please enjoy the story, and don't forget to leave a review!

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 30 Days BSC

(Late June 1101)

Zuko

I sat on the soft bed as Uncle made himself some tea. We were under lockdown for the night, several Imperial Guards stood at our door. That mattered not, we had no plan to escape or betray the Earth King, which would have been a immeasurably stupid move at that point, anyway. I sat there, staring out the window at the stars, thinking about my exchange with Katara. Would she give me a chance, or would she continue to shut me out?

"Oh, and the lovely young lady asked me to tell you that she expects you outside in the garden, after breakfast." Uncle stated as he sipped his tea.

"Katara?" I asked, my head turning to my Uncle. She wanted to speak with me? Had she decided that she would give me another chance? I felt an unexpected surge of joy at this prospect, and was surprised at how much I had been hoping for it.

I had stalked into the Palace, with a guard escort, directly to the apartment I was sharing with Uncle, after what had happened with Katara. Uncle had remained outside longer than I did, and he did not come back until after I had bathed and changed, and meditated for a bit. I had been thinking about the Waterbender ever since I had retired for the evening. My now-dry clothes were discarded over the back of a chair – how could I forget how she had caused my damp clothes to freeze to my skin?

"No, it's the lady Beifong who wishes to see you. She says you're overdue for a one-on-one with her." Uncle stated, still wearing a cheerful smile, "I certainly did miss her company. Such a delightful young lady she is."

I had to hold back a snort. Out of everyone in the group, Uncle had been the only one that Toph was truly deferential to. With the rest of us, she was her blunt self. At times, her personality was as abrasive as a pumice stone, and Sokka had once remarked under his breath, calling her a 'angry rock-child'.

"It was such a pleasure to know that you were learning things from her. And she says she misses you." he continued as he poured himself another cup. My relationship with Toph… I didn't think I could call it 'friendship', but there was no denying that I had learned much from her, and there was a certain level of understanding and respect between the two of us that I valued.

"Fine." I said quietly, as I lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. My uncle had penetrated the wall of Ba Sing Se and was here, in the King's palace. Not as a conquering general, but a prisoner. Guest. Both. And I had been almost certain the King would want to have me executed. Now, fate threw me a new twist.

I had been banished for trying to defend honor.

My goal had been to capture a twelve-year-old who had done nothing to deserve my enmity.

I had been stripped of my rank entirely, by my own sister's word to my sire.

I had worked with an Airbender, a Waterbender, and an Earthbender, becoming allies with them.

I was yearning for forgiveness and perhaps more from a Waterbender girl, of all people.

How many more twists to my life would I get?

o0o0o0o

Katara

I don't know why I was so shaken by my confrontation with Zuko. I wanted so much to hold onto my anger with him, for what he had done. But what he had revealed to me about his scar… about his sister, his plea for my forgiveness…

It had left me feeling numb inside. I had been holding onto such intense anger for him – such an intense wrath that I had never felt before in my life – for the last few days, ever since Aang had died. Now, with that anger gone, I felt strangely empty.

I let out a soft sigh as I ran my hand along Aang's head. It was stubbly with new growth, as it had not been shaved for several days. It was better this way – incognito for the Avatar would be key here, and a bald kid with an arrow on his head wasn't the most inconspicuous thing around. Before, he had been able to hide it with a mask, or a hat, but these were only temporary fixes. I had to admit, it would be odd to see him with a head of hair. It had been a shock to see Zuko, back when Azula had struck down Iroh, with a head full of hair, however short it had been.

His eyes fluttered open and I gave him an encouraging smile, hoping he was lucid.

"Hi." he whispered.

"Hello." I whispered back, stroking his head.

"I'm hungry."

"What would you like?"

"Soup. What you fed me before."

"Sure."

I was happy he was speaking to me, and I fed him soup. He sat up on his own, and that brought me some relief. Before, the only times he had left the bed was to use the washroom, and that was with Sokka's help. Other than that, he had just laid in bed. He looked at me for a few moments as I gave him some water.

"What's the date?" he asked softly. I told him, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought… I had been out longer than that."

"I was very worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." Aang replied, with a soft, heartfelt expression. I laughed quietly.

"I know."

"It was so weird. Now I can't remember it really… but I think I was dreaming. Or in the Spirit World. But I don't know… It did feel like I was gone for a long time." he added, staring off thoughtfully as he chewed on his lower lip. I touched his hand.

"Don't stress yourself. Just relax right now, and if it is important, you will remember it. Okay?" I asked. He nodded, before lifting his hand to rub his head. He frowned just a little, out of curiosity.

"Leave it. You need to grow out your hair."

"But I've always shaved…"

"Not anymore. Almost everyone thinks you're dead, and we decided that at least for now, it's best to leave it that way. Azula ran away, presumably back to Fire Nation. She thinks you're dead, and if the Fire Lord thinks you're dead too…"

He stared at me for a few moments before nodding.

"What has been going on?" he asked. I recounted all that had happened in the last few days, and he listened in silence.

"Zuko's on our side?"

"Apparently." I said with a soft sigh.

"I think he is." Aang insisted. I stared at him curiously. I was still skeptical, despite Zuko's insistence.

"I… he saved me from Zhao once. I think he's… just having a hard time. With what he was raised to think and what's happening now. He's trying, he really is."

I nodded slowly. Perhaps I could have Toph verify Zuko's statements for me – such a handy talent she had. I looked down at Aang, supremely relieved that he seemed well now, mentally.

o0o0o0o

Aang

I tried to remember what I had dreamed of or seen – but everything since I had been struck by lightning was a blank, except for a few glimpses of Katara's face. I wondered if I had truly forgotten something important, or had I dreamed at all? Was death really an oblivion?

"What's next? What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're still working on that. There's not a lot of time left to remain in the city. So far, the plan seems to be to take much of the Ba Sing Se army and go to Fire Nation. But we need insiders too. Iroh's giving us information, but we also need people like Jeong Jeong, and Fire Nation soldiers and citizens who want the war to stop. We need all the help we can get… this needs to be as clean as it can, because there will be a huge mess to clean up afterward."

I nodded. I had seen a lot during my travels. People were bitter and fearful towards the Fire Nation. And I had no doubt that there were bitter Fire Nation citizens, who perhaps felt as if they had been duped by Sozin's goal, or believed that the Earth Kingdom were the aggressors – and I knew that not every Earth Kingdom citizen was a good guy. A hundred years of war had to be a heavy toll on anyone – Fire, Earth, and Water citizen alike, and I also knew that people wondered if the war would ever end or if things could ever be the same again.

I felt Katara gently unbutton my shirt – I noticed that I was now wearing a loose, dark green shirt – and there were bandages underneath. My back was sore, and I heard her sigh softly.

"You're going to be sore for a while, Aang. I repaired the worst of the damage, but you still have some bruises and all. There's no internal bleeding though, so you shouldn't worry." she said softly as she lowered it down my back. I heard her wince.

"What's wrong?" I asked, with alarm, "Is it infected?"

"No… but it still looks nasty. It's where Azula hit you. The soup I gave you had some medicine for pain. That's why you're not feeling it as much as you could. I've already given you several healing sessions, but Azula did a lot of damage." she offered. I felt her hands on my back, and closed my eyes, savoring her reassuring touch. Why should I have to give her up? Pathik said that I had to give up all earthly attachments… but Katara had brought me back from the dead. If not for her, the Avatar would be lost – perhaps forever.

I looked over my shoulder as she checked my back, rubbing it gently. Her eyes met mine, and I smiled at her.


	9. Observing the Ally

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 9 – Observing the Ally

It was really fun to watch the Puppetmaster and Black Sun, because I had fire-lilies, and the Palace City – it was actually called that on the show (though with a few things different than the one seen on TV) in the original version of my stories, BEFORE either one was mentioned on the show. I win, totally XD. Maybe one of the writers on Avatar reads my stuff, who knows. It certainly is a amusing thought.

Thank you to Hotspur and Inkheart17 for a constant source of support, and betaing. And remember, reviews are the best thing you can give an author after they have given you a good story to read!

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 28 Days BSC

(Late June, 1101)

Katara

"Yes, the Dai Li were conditioned to follow my command, and I had told them to obey Azula. But that was only one of two key directives I had impressed into them. The other one was to keep Ba Sing Se safe, and this was the primary directive, the one to follow Azula being second. When Azula put into motion the plan to take Ba Sing Se for herself, it went against that command. That's why they turned against her like they had. Their first directive above all else is to keep the city safe, and not even Azula could override that. A failsafe, if you will." Long Feng explained, his head bowed.

I had to admit that it was a good failsafe. I was wondering how Azula had gained command of the Dai Li. But Long Feng had just told us what had happened, and things would have turned out very differently if the Dai Li had remained under Azula's command. And it gave me a small amount of concern, that Long Feng had kept the city safe, even if he did it in a sneaky way. He was standing in the throne room, surrounded by Imperial Guardsmen, while the King listened to him. Toph was silent, as was I. I was staring down at the ground, not wishing to look at him.

Losing Jet had been hard. Part of me was angry with him for what he had tried to do to that village, but seeing him die, after his apology... that was not something I could forget either.

Zuko and Iroh were also present. Zuko looked rather tired – I knew that Toph had started training with him again – and she could get rather brutal. I had trained with Toph a few times, and it was not something I had any desire to do again, much less on a regular basis.

The fate of Long Feng was yet to be determined. For what he had tried to do, and subverting much the King's authority with lies and underhanded practices, he could be executed. Yet, he in his own way had kept Ba Sing Se safe, and he had been running the city. To get rid of him would create a power vacuum, and the Earth King was not yet ready to fill it.

Yesterday had been filled with more meetings and planning. To my dismay, Aang had slipped back into his trance. Sokka, Toph and I took turns keeping at his side in case he woke up again. I had tried healing him again, and though I had managed to heal some surface wounds, I could not pull him out of his silent state. While Sokka remained at his side, Toph and I talked to the Earth King in private, for I had a idea that might help him when we took our leave. Someone had to stay and run the city, and while there were royal relatives who would be all too glad to take on the crown, the King himself had too much to learn. The generals didn't think it advisable that he accompany them, though they would not have stopped him had he ordered it. He didn't place such an order, seeming to be aware of his choices.

While we needed people to fight, yes, we also needed people to run things, and a new person in charge wouldn't be the best thing at this time. Stability was needed, and it was better for the King to stay here and learn how to really take the reins rather than travel with us and risk his life. But I knew he would need all the help he could get to stay on top of things. When I had proposed my idea to him and Toph, both of them had liked it immensely.

I figured that if Toph could see whether someone was telling the truth or lying through her Earthbending, so could the King. He was an Earthbender, though not as skilled because he had never needed or wanted to fight. This left me all alone after breakfast. Iroh was meeting with the generals, and I decided to do some Waterbending in the pond near the Palace.

I had on a thigh-length tunic and shorts, not too different from the underwear Toph wore, but mine were cream-colored and black, provided to me along with other clothes from the Palace. It covered up more, and it made me more comfortable out here on the Palace grounds, where Imperial guards could see me. I was for the most part, alone. There were a couple of guards walking the grounds and the walls, as was their usual duty, but there was no one near me. I had been so busy the last few days, running all over the Palace, watching over Aang, meeting with the Earth King, meeting with Iroh and the generals, that it felt good to just do some Waterbending. It cleared my mind, much like meditation.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was sore from training, and I desired to sit outside and take in some sun and fresh air. Iroh was talking with one of the generals, and he told me that I didn't need to stay around.

The Palace grounds reminded me of home. I wondered what it would feel like, to be back in the Fire Palace. I was silent as I made my way down the steps, feeling the guards eyeing me. I gave them a brief nod of acknowledgment before I entered the gardens, seeing the large expanse of lush grass dotted with trees and small plots of flowers.

I raised my arms, giving my sore muscles a much-needed stretch. Toph had picked up right where we left off, and she showed no mercy whatsoever. But then, I hadn't expected any. I let out my breath slowly, clearing my mind of all my worries. I tried to not think of the Avatar's death, and how that affected the strategy for war. Iroh had assured me that Azula would have killed Aang whether I had not tried my ploy or not, but it still weighed heavily on me.

I wondered where my sister was at that moment, and what she was planning. There was no doubt in my mind that she would tell the Fire Lord that I had betrayed her, after being offered a chance to redeem myself, painting my image in the darkest way possible, as someone who would betray his country not once, but twice! I could only imagine my sire's reaction as he listened to whatever lies she fed him. He had always liked her better, and even when I tried to defend myself against her lies, he had taken her side.

Damn Azula. Life would have been much better without her around. Were royal siblings always to bear the bitter brunt of rivalry? Sokka and Katara seemed free of it, since they didn't have a crown to compete for.

The sunlight glinting sharply off water told me that I was not alone. I saw the fountain where Katara and I had our heated confrontation a couple of nights before. There were clothes folded neatly near the fountain, and she was clad in a cream-colored tunic with black shorts. I watched her silently as she worked on her Bending. Even in the heat of battle, when we had raged against one another, I could not help but admire how she worked her element. Though we had been enemies before, it did not stop me from respecting her. A true warrior would respect another warrior's skill; it was honorable.

Moving as stealthily as I could to avoid alerting her to my presence, I approached the fountain, stopping within a respectful distance before I leaned against a tree. I was in shadow, Katara was not. I crossed my arms, relaxing against the trunk as she moved her body and arms gracefully. This was the first time I would closely observe her bending, without her attacking me. My observations before had been limited to the Avatar and Toph. Uncle had learned from the Water Tribes… though I had yet to ask just how he did.

Her movements were beautiful, almost hypnotic. I relaxed, sitting down in the grass, watching the reflection of the sunlight along the sinuous mass of water she was manipulating. I forgot the soreness of my muscles, and the troubles that hung over my head. It was almost like meditating as I stared into a flame. I found myself feeling at peace, a feeling I had not had for a good while now.

o0o0o0o

Iroh

I watched my nephew and the Waterbender. I had found them like this when I came outside, him sitting in the shade under a tree and her so lost in her Bending that I did not think she was aware of his presence. I could not help but smile at this unlikely scene.

I could practically feel the anger from the Waterbender over the last few days, after what had happened in the crystal caverns. It was hard for her to forget that he was the enemy, and after what she had been through with him, I could not blame her all too much. They had never spoken much to one another, and little spats would flare up between them that I had to step in. Both of them were so stubborn and determined! I looked out at the scene before me from the walkway I stood on.

Before I knew it, Katara had taken notice. Her Bending suddenly stopped as she faced my nephew. I held my breath in anticipation, wanting and waiting to see what would happen.

Without a word, she climbed out of the fountain and whipped her robe on, stalking away. I said nothing as she climbed up the steps, a faint – and what I deduced to be embarrassed – blush on her cheeks and a frown on her face. She seemed to not notice me as she stalked past.

"Katara." I said softly, as her sleeve brushed against mine. She didn't stop, and continued walking fast, so I wasn't sure if she had noticed. I didn't go after her, and looked back at my nephew, seeing that he had gotten to his feet.

With a flick of his hand, he brushed his robe free of grass before glancing quickly over at the fountain for a moment. I hesitated before coming down the steps. He did not look happy, and there was a scowl on his face… too much like the one I had seen constantly on his face when we were living on the ship, in pursuit of the Avatar.

I stared at him for several long moments, not liking his unhappiness at all. I hated to see that scowl of his… he looked so much better with a smile!

"Come, nephew." I asked, seeking to distract him from his dark mood.

"What is it?"

"It's a beautiful day, and the sun is shining. Would you care to indulge your uncle by Firebending with him?"

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 22 Days BBS

(End of June, 1101)

Zuko

I found the apartment where Katara and her group were staying in, by accident. Uncle's and my quarters were not close to theirs, but not so far, either. I had taken a slight detour on my way to where I was staying, deciding to explore a bit before I turned in for the night. I explored much of the Palace as the guards would allow me.

We had been here for a little over a week, and were leaving the next morning. I was rather eager to get out of Ba Sing Se, for this place almost felt like limbo to me. I drifted from one place to another. Training sessions with Toph. Firebending with Uncle. Working on strategy with the Generals. Meditating and training by myself. It wasn't as if I was sitting around and doing nothing, but I longed to simply get out of Ba Sing Se. I had been spending a lot of time alone, wandering the gardens and meditating, thinking about what would happen once I got back to Fire Nation, and the things I could – and would have to – do.

I heard Toph's laughter come from an open doorway, and I paused. There were guards at the end of the hallway, but I had come around, and slipped through. I had wondered where Katara and her group were staying. She had continued to treat me with silence through the last week… cold civility at most, and outright avoidance at worst. I actually missed the more open attitude she had towards me before what happened in the crystal catacombs.

I don't know why it bothered me so much. She was just a Waterbending peasant, someone who had been my enemy for a good while! After the War was over, I need never see her again! Stupid peasant Water Tribe…

Speak of the devil. I heard her voice coming from the doorway and approached it silently.

"So, you've been teaching the King how to tell lies from the truth… how's it going?" I heard her ask.

"He's not doing so bad. It was hard at first, since his Earthbending wasn't that good to start with – he was a total sissy. But when we leave, he'll be fine. All he needed was some backbone."

I could practically hear Toph grinning as she said that. I heard Katara's laughter.

"That's good to know. He's a nice guy, he just had lots to learn…" she replied. I had to agree on that… the Earth King seemed naïve to me. I knew I shouldn't be here, but I wanted to hear what was said about me when I wasn't around. And I certainly wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

I took another step closer, my heart pounding. I don't know why I was so nervous. They might not even care to talk about Uncle or myself at all, or even the plans to end the war. For all I know, they might choose to tell funny stories, or talk about home. That brought a small pang to my heart. I couldn't help but think of my own home, and what it would be like once I got there.

There was some silence for several long moments, and I wondered if they were now getting to bed. Before I could turn around and head back to the apartment I shared with Uncle, the stone under my feet shoved me forward. I found myself sprawled out on the floor in front of Toph and Katara, and quickly scrambled to my feet to restore my dignity. Toph had a smirk on her face, and I knew she could see my scowl, blindness or no.

"What were you doing by our door?" Katara asked, narrowing her eyes at me. I narrowed my own right back at her.

"I was passing by." I replied shortly, and turned to leave, wishing to mask the awkwardness of stumbling and falling in front of them – even though it had been Toph's own damned fault. I had completely forgotten about the fact that she might be able to 'see' me, no matter how light my step was. Katara's glare was heated, and even though she said nothing, it was all too clear that I was not welcome here.

"Katara?" I heard someone call out softly from another room. I stiffened slightly. Had I… imagined it? Could it be?

"Get out of here!" Katara stated, her eyes flashing as she took a step towards me.

"Who the hell was that?" I shot back, approaching her by a step, my heart pounding. If that was who I think it was…

Toph just sat there on the cushion, smirking. I glared at her for a moment before returning my attention to the Waterbender.

"He's alive? And you didn't tell me! Why the hell not?" I snarled as I took a step forward. Her chin remained high, and her shoulders squared defiantly.

"You're hearing things. Get out! You're not welcome here!"

"Not until you tell me the truth, Water wench! Is he alive? Is he in that room?" I snapped back. For over a week, I had fully believed that the child was dead, and that ending the War rested solely on everyone else. With the belief that the Avatar was dead, the Fire Nation would be more lax, thinking that their greatest threat was dead. Now, keeping the Avatar's safety a secret, I understood. But from Uncle and me? Why weren't the two of us at least told?

"Go away! You don't belong here! Go back to your apartment!" she yelled at me. Toph started laughing softly, but we ignored her.

"Peasant, you will tell me the truth! I command it!" I snarled, closing in on her. She shoved me, and I stumbled back. Toph did nothing to help, nor did she say anything. The kid was enjoying the fight, which didn't surprise me. I moved forward, making to grab the Waterbender. My hand went onto her arm, and she stomped on my foot. I did not let go of her, and only tightened my grip, determined to get an answer from her.

She continued to try to wrench free from me as she used her other arm to try to beat me off. I continued yelling at her, and she continued screaming at me. If the Avatar was calling out for her, his soft voice was lost amidst our argument. Sokka was nowhere around, and I knew without a doubt he would have stepped in and pulled me off his sister had he known what was happening.

I couldn't help but note Katara's scent. It was warm and feminine. I wondered why I had even bothered noticing it. All I wanted was an answer from this stubborn female.

Before I knew it, we were on the floor, wrestling. Her form was lithe, but she was _strong_! She continued to swear at me, demanding that I stop.

"Now, this is more like it!" Toph laughed, as she leaned back, her feet firmly planted on the floor. I shot her a glare of irritation.

"Stop fighting!" I growled at her as she squirmed against me, trying to kick me off. After attempting to dodge several blows landed to my face and shoulders, I finally managed to pin her arms down. She bared her teeth in a rapacious snarl, clearly intending to bite me at the next chance she was able to.

_Agni damnit_. If I let go of her, she would try to bite me or worse. Yet, I could not just stay on top of her, keeping her pinned to the floor. I was fully aware of the warmth of her body pressed against mine. Not even in the caverns of Old Ba Sing Se had we ever been this close.

I glared down at her, trying to cow her into submission. Her eyes were filled with fire, her face contorted into rage. My heart was pounding, but I managed to calm myself down.

"How long did you intend to keep this secret from me? You've been treating me like shit for the last week, while the child's alive! Explain yourself!" I stated, using my best commanding tone. Had I been at the Fire Palace, any servant would have rushed to obey my command. The dark-skinned girl under me remained silent. Thankfully, the other girl was silent as well.

"Katara? Katara?" I heard Aang cry out softly.

"Stay in bed!" Katara called out, turning her head.

"I'm going in there." I threatened, as I stared down at her, "And you can't stop me." I started to lift myself off her, and she bucked against me wildly. I snarled down at her, shoving her back down, careful to not harm her.

"Don't you dare!"

"I dare." I stated evenly. We were on the same side. I was supposed to teach the Avatar Firebending. Uncle and I had offered knowledge of the Fire Nation to help end the War. I had apologized to the Waterbender for the failed ploy that had caused Azula to strike Aang down.

As quickly as I could, I climbed off her and backed away before she could bite or claw at me, and strode towards the doorway where I had heard the Avatar's voice. The Waterbender went after me, launching herself at me and wrapping her arms around me, in an attempt to drag me back. I sneered and doggedly stepped forward, ignoring her. One of her hands started pounding, and before I knew it, she had grabbed my collar.

"Agni damn you, Water wench!" I yelled, spinning around abruptly and grabbing her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Avatar in bed, a layer of black fuzz on his scalp as he lay there under a thick green comforter. His eyes were half-lidded.

"You saw him. Now leave." Katara said, squirming against me and trying to kick me away.

"No. I wish to speak with him." I replied, my tone telling her that it was not a request. I shoved her back against the wall, ignoring her gasp of surprise. I dropped her against the wall and approached the bed, knowing she would try attacking me again. I was prepared.

The Avatar looked up at me silently. I saw no animosity in his eyes, and held back a sigh of relief. But now, I had no idea what to say. It seemed stupid to ask him how he was doing, or ask if he had been practicing his Firebending, or anything like that.

"Hi." he murmured softly. I bowed my head slightly, not knowing how to respond otherwise.

"How are you?" he asked. It seemed funny that the things I had considered too trivial to say to him were now being said to me.

"I… am fine. It… is good to see that you are well." I stated, trying to not sound awkward.

"Well, I'm not all that well yet, but… Katara's been taking great care of me. Soon enough I'll be strong enough to take on the Fire Lord and everything will be okay."

Even in a weakened condition, he was so optimistic. I felt myself buoyed, and would have smiled, if smiles came easy for me.

"Yeah. Everything will be okay." I whispered, turning around to leave. He didn't call out after me or ask me to stay, and I knew he needed rest. It was late, and I was tired as well. I felt Katara's glare on me, and stared right back as I went through the doorway.

"Leave us the hell alone!" Katara snarled as soon as I was out of the Avatar's room.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I shot back.

"You were not supposed to come in here!" she spat out.

"You were not supposed to lie to me!"

"I didn't lie to you! I just didn't say he was alive!"

Well, damn. She had me there. She had let me believe that the Avatar was dead, and had not bothered to correct me. I pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms as I glared down at her, ignoring her scent and the way her body felt against mine.

"You would do well, Waterbender… to remember that we are allies. We both wish for the War to end, and for it to work, we must work together. How can we be… good allies, if we keep secrets from one another? How long did you expect to keep the Avatar a secret from me? It's one thing to let the world think he's dead, but _me_? Do you really think so lowly of me, even after I explained what happened in the catacombs and apologized?" I hissed lowly, my heart pounding. Her stare was defiant, her lips screwed up in a tight scowl, before she tried to shove me down, but I stood my ground.

"Don't ever touch me!" she snarled, wrenching her arms free from my grip and pinning me to the floor after her second attempt to push me. I refused to be bested by a peasant, and wrestled with her again, seeking dominance over this defiant girl!

Suddenly, the floor jutted up in several places at once, forcing Katara and me apart.

"You two fight like girls!" Toph declared.

"Shut it." I growled as I rose to my feet.

I was still fuming as I went back to my apartment. Uncle was enjoying some tea, and he poured me a cup when he saw me. I scowled down at the cup.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" he asked, looking as calm as ever. I fixed my eyes on him.

"The Avatar's alive." I whispered. There was no surprise on his face. I scowled more deeply.

"You knew?"

"No one told me. But I suspected." he replied evenly, as he gently nudged the tea towards me. Grudgingly, I picked it up and sipped from it.

"What happened?" he asked. I stared at him blankly for a moment, before I stared down at myself. My hair had been mussed, and my clothing was in slight disarray. Most people would have ignored it, but Uncle had always been very perceptive. I remained silent.

"The Waterbender, eh?" he asked with a small smile. I narrowed my eyes. Usually, I was glad that he was so wise. But not right now!

He said nothing more on the matter, much to my satisfaction, and I washed up and went to bed. Soon, very soon, we would leave this city, and as the Avatar said, everything would be fine. At least I hoped. I prayed to Agni to let it be so.

Before I fell asleep, the Waterbender crept into my thoughts, unbidden. I couldn't help but think of the soft, warm firmness of her body and her scent.

_Agni, banish her from my thoughts_, I prayed silently as I rolled over to go to sleep.

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 15 Days BBS

(Early July 1101)

Katara

My father and the other Water Tribesmen could not have been more shocked at us being with Zuko and Iroh if I had sprouted another head. It took some convincing, and a bit of a fight, before things settled down. I had to admit, if I were in his position, I would be suspicious as well. But after they had given the Water Tribe men information on the Fire Nation ships, and how to have an easier time overtaking them – as well as operating them – Dad had less of a problem, and actually liked Iroh now.

Sokka gave them the letter from the Earth King, and the tribe was buoyed to know that we had resisted Azula's attempted take over of Ba Sing Se. It had been decided that they would move by land until they reached the coast of the Great Continent, being Earthbenders and all, while we moved by water. It would be best to have several different groups move towards the Fire Nation, so it would be harder to stop us, and it also gave us a contingency if one of the groups was delayed.

It was still hard to believe that we had gotten this far. When I was growing up, the War had been but a distant reality, with old stories as my closest link to the War. That had all changed when the Fire Nation invaded, and Mom was killed. Our village had been raided in the past, and the elders had lost loved ones. But I couldn't know their pain until I lost my mother, because the other raids had happened before my birth. And then Dad and the other Water Tribe men left. I prayed every day for them to come home safely. I never thought that I would be here, fighting the War as well, or that I would have been responsible for awakening Aang. I had met so many interesting people on this journey, and seen so many things.

One night, several days after we had claimed the Fire Nation ship for ourselves, I found my brother standing outside on the deck, staring up at the moon. Even though he put up bravado, I knew he was as nervous as I was.

"Hey, Sokka. Are you all right?" I asked, as I approached the railing, looking down at the water. He was silent for a few moments, and I decided to not push him. After a bit, he spoke.

"I'm worried about Suki." he stated simply. I shared his concern. After we found out that Azula and her friends had beaten the Kyoshian girls and taken their attire, I could not help but wonder. Was it better that she was dead, or a prisoner of Azula? Knowing how the Princess treated her family, I shuddered to think of what she did to prisoners. Sokka had every right to be worried about her. But I had to try to cheer him up.

"Sokka, thanks to us, to our group, the War is almost over. And then Azula won't be able to hurt anyone, ever again."

He looked down at me silently, his eyes glinting a bit at what I said. Without a word, I wrapped my arms around him, knowing he needed some reassurance, even though he was afraid to ask for it.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was silent as I watched her hug her brother. Neither of them knew I was here. I had simply come outside for some fresh air. At first, I thought it was Sokka hugging his sister. But it was the other way around, I realized. What could be bothering Sokka so much? Was he overwhelmed by what was about to happen? It was a lot to think about, I know, but I took pride in bearing it silently. I was strong.

Yet, I couldn't help but envy Sokka. Though they might argue at times, he had a sister who cared about him and was willing to offer him comfort. Mine hated me and wanted me dead. I watched as Katara whispered something into his ear, as her embrace tightened. One of his arms draped around her, and he was silent.

After several more moments, they parted. I heard Sokka murmur a soft 'thank you' as he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. She nodded, and left his side, walking towards me. I stood in the shadows, and said nothing. It was not until she came within several steps that she noticed my presence.

The Avatar remained in a semi-comatose state, and was safely ensconced within one of the rooms of the vessel. I had spent much of my time on the vessel on my own, meditating, Firebending, training. I avoided most other people, knowing that the Water Tribe members were suspicious of me, and I did not go out of my way to talk to them. Uncle was more open with them, and they had warmed up to him. He encouraged me to talk to them, to learn from them, but they didn't seem to want me around, especially Katara. Though she wasn't hostile towards me, she did not speak to me unless it was absolutely necessary. I couldn't help but remember being with her in the crystal catacombs, her warm hand on my face, as she offered to help me. It was the first time she had ever actually touched me, and it had sent a tingle through me, one that I was unable to explain.

I stared down at her, waiting for her to acknowledge me, to say something to me. She stared up at me for several long moments, more acknowledgment than any that she had given me since the last fight we had, at the Palace of Ba Sing Se. She started to walk around me without a word, as I stared down at her.

"Well, at least your manners have improved." I said dryly. She glared at me fleetingly, before disappearing into the ship.


	10. Seeing Red

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 10 – Seeing Red

This chapter starts during episode 3x02, 'The Headband'.

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 10 Days BSC

(Early-Mid July, 1101)

Katara

I was hesitant to wear red. Or seeing anyone that I cared about wearing it. Red reminded me too much of that fateful day, years ago, when my life had changed. It had started with black snow. It had ended with red spilled on the snow. Red was the color I had always associated with death. And now, I was wearing it, trying to pass as a Fire Nation citizen.

"Is something wrong, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked as she put on the last piece of her outfit.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Toph replied, her voice bordering on singsong.

"This is not funny. Drop it." I snapped. My tone must have been harsher than she had expected, for she fell silent.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I couldn't believe we were reduced to stealing clothing off the line, like common thieves. I would have preferred to do it more… privately, rather than out here, sneaking around in front of the dozing laundry attendant. Had he been working at the Palace and the clothing being stolen was royal, the man could have expected to have the skin lashed off his back, at the very least.

It was so beneath what I was used to growing up, though I had worn worse during my wanderings through the Earth Kingdom. No doubt my father and sister would be laughing at me right now, if they could see me stealing clothes off the line!

I had to admit, it felt good wearing red again. I leaned against the rock wall with my arms crossed, waiting for the girls to finish dressing. Uncle had found a red robe that was perfect for him, and Sokka had actually found an outfit that seemed appropriate for him. I almost felt bad for the Avatar, having to cover his entire form simply because of the tattoos along his arms and legs. The warm weather would not regard his clothing too kindly…

At this point, he had recovered enough to stop going into the comatose states he was subject to after Azula had struck him down. I knew this relieved Katara immensely.

I was distracted from my thoughts as I saw Toph emerge in red. It was so different from what I was used to seeing her in, though that could be said for Sokka and the Avatar as well.

Katara stepped out into sight, and all I could do was think of how good she looked in red. The deep crimson went so well with her dark skin, and her hair looked far more becoming like that, rather than the tight braid she had, with these loopies.

With a shock, I realized that she was wearing her hair in the same way that Mother wore. She didn't look too happy in what she was wearing, as if the color somehow displeased her. She stared down at her clothing for a moment before looking back up, and looking over at me. I saw a curious glance in her eyes as she fixed them on me for a moment, before looking back at Aang. Suddenly, I felt envious. They talked a bit about the clothing, before she glanced back at me. I offered a scowl, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Something has to be done about that scar."

"What are you going to do, heal it?" I shot back. She flinched slightly, but shook her head.

"That scar is very distinguishable. We can't risk having people recognizing your scar from say, a wanted poster, since we're going into town. I had been thinking, why not make it look as if you were recently injured? Some gauze, and a strip of cloth around your head. It would be less questionable and recognizable."

A while later, I was seated, with her standing in front of me. The gauze was already pressed to my face, and I knew it would be none too comfortable. At least this time I didn't have freshly burned flesh to deal with. It had been torture to change the gauze, and put aloe on raw flesh. I had my eyes closed as she attended to me, and could catch her scent. I had no idea what a Waterbender should smell like, but it seemed right for Katara. A mixture of the ocean, of natural body odor, a faint touch of something sweet, like a flower. I sighed softly and closed my eyes for a moment. Though her movements were not harsh or painful, they were none too gentle either. It was clear she none too fond of me.

With a quick twist and tie of the fabric, the bandage was sealed, and it looked as if I had recently suffered an injury to my face.

"There!" Katara stated shortly, turning away from me before I could say anything.

A couple of nights later, I sat on one of the rock stools that Toph had created, while Katara was forming water into ice for the drinks. I thought the whole dance thing was ridiculous. I planned to just stay seated, or go outside for a walk if I needed to.

When I heard that the Avatar had been mistaken for a Fire Nation schoolchild, it almost made me laugh. While he was in classes, I took the opportunity to explore the town. It had been over three years since I was in Fire Nation, and it was the first time I was traveling through my own land without the honors usually given to me. No one bowed to me. There were no courtesies, or gifts offered me. I caught several curious glances due to my bandaged 'wound', but I was left alone. Being one in a crowd allowed me to see my Nation in a way that I had been unable to before.

"You don't seem very excited about this party, Zuko! From what Aang tells us, it's exactly what these children need!" Uncle's voice cut into my thoughts, and I glanced over at him.

"That school is hardly a prison or a torture chamber. The teachers are qualified, and the children are fine." I replied shortly. I had not gone into the school, but during my exploration of the village, I had walked past the school when the children were outside for exercise. They looked well-fed and cared for.

When Sokka and Katara had to pose as the Avatar's parents, I almost laughed at his beard, and her swollen belly. Uncle would have been a good stand-in as a father, but the age difference between him and Katara was so great, even though it was not unheard of for old men to take rather young wives or concubines. Sokka had insisted on being the 'husband', and the three of them had come back, unharmed, though when I heard the names they had taken, I had to hold back a snort. Wang and Sapphire Fire? At least the names Uncle and I had taken – Lee and Moshi, were more convincing.

"Now now, Lee, all children deserve to have time to play. What's the harm in having a party here for a night?"

"We should be working on the invasion and ending the war, not some stupid party." I growled, crossing my arms. Uncle shook his head slowly.

"I'm not saying that these plans are not important. But even the mightiest warriors need to relax. I'm ready to just sit back and enjoy the festivities. It does my heart good to see children playing. This War has caused so much unhappiness, and the young ones are not exempt from it."

Toph sat near Uncle, talking to him casually as the children started to arrive. I glanced at the schoolchildren, acting disinterested, but I was studying them, albeit it was a bit hard to do as I only had one eye to use. It was a headache using only one eye, and I was glad that the burn to my face had not destroyed my vision like it very well could have.

The Avatar seemed to be very popular with them. And they were obviously very excited about the party, as if it was indeed a rare opportunity for them. In the span of but two days, the Avatar had managed to win the trust, or at least amicability of all these children.

"I'm going out for a walk." I muttered. I had no desire to dance, and was in no mood to listen to the lively music. Nor did I want to be surrounded by schoolchildren. I couldn't help but wonder what they would say or do, if they knew who I really was.

"Why not just sit there and listen to the music? Jeez, lighten up, Sparky." Toph said with a shrug, "One night being around other human beings isn't gonna kill you."

"Toph's right! Just sit back and enjoy! It's like a free show!" Uncle said with a chuckle. I frowned and looked down at my drink, concentrating on how the coolness of the ice made the drink refreshing.

A few children glanced my way curiously, but I simply offered a scowl before I ignored them. I tried to ignore the Avatar as well, but when he did the Southern Phoenix stance, I couldn't help but notice. My education had covered many things, and music and dance had been part of the curriculum. Uncle had tried to show me how to play the pipa and the Tsungi horn, but I had no talent for either, and had avoided as much as possible the Music Nights on my ship. Dancing was not something I was comfortable with. Thank Agni that my tutors had not made it a large part of my lessons. I knew just the basic waltz and steps, to use at galas and such, but I did not pursue it any further than that.

The boy seemed so comfortable with it, and performing in front of all these people that he had known for but two days. Course, the Fire Lord sat in Court in front of many people, but he didn't… dance. He sat on his throne and listened to petitions and made decrees.

In no time, all of the children were dancing. Many of them were awkward, clearly having no talent for it. But they were enjoying themselves nonetheless. There was a certain freedom in this cavern, where they would not be judged, and could express themselves as freely as they liked, their steps – or missteps – accepted as they were with no corrections or scoldings.

"Why don't you dance?" Uncle asked with a small smile. I held back a snort.

"No. Why don't _you?_" I shot back.

"A tempting offer, but I'm afraid no one would want to dance with me." Uncle said with a soft chuckle.

"I would." Toph piped up.

I held back a groan as Uncle and Toph danced merrily. Uncle was awfully spry, and he was obviously enjoying himself. Music nights on the ship had always been such a treat for him, even when there were no women to dance with. Why did Toph respect him so much when she was often so callous to the rest of us?

My attention turned to the Avatar, who was dancing with a girl with a ponytail and bangs. Before, when this party had started, everyone had seemed so shy. Now the party was under full swing, and the girl continued dancing with him. I started to look away as I sipped at my juice. But something caught my eye. The girl was now dancing by herself, and the Avatar had approached Katara. She was sitting across the table from me, and had not looked at me all evening, an all-too-clear indication of how she felt about me despite now knowing the truth about what had happened in the crystal catacombs.

He held out his hand to her, and she looked shy. It surprised me that she might be hesitant, because she was usually so confident and self-assured. With a bit of coaxing, she rose to her feet and went with him. As she did, the Avatar eyed me for a moment.

"Why don't you come and dance too? It's fun!" he laughed. I scowled and said nothing as he and Katara were lost in the crowd of dancers.

Their dancing was clearly inspired from Bending moves, and I watched as they moved around and with each other. At first, it was relaxed, languorous, as if taking their time to go through a set. I couldn't stop watching Katara, and how fluid her movements were. But as their dance went on, her movements became more frenzied, and it was clear that some of the moves were inspired by Airbending, no doubt taught to her by her partner. Her movements now resembled more of Firebending than Waterbending, and I saw a bit of sweat on her brow.

I couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. The red of her clothing and her dark skin blended well, and she had the spirit of a Firebender – fierce, strong. What would have happened had she been born in Fire Nation? Might we have been friends? Upon that thought, I shook my head. I had been thinking about her _far_ too much lately. More than was healthy, I knew. Why should I be bothered by her silence towards me? Why should I care if she didn't want to look at me or speak to me?

She moved around, leaping, spinning, dancing, as free as fire, full of energy. I found myself wishing I was in the Avatar's position so that I could hold her hand and touch her, and have her smile at me as we circled one another, or when I swept her into my arms. What would it feel like to have her body against mine?

When the boy had her in his arms at the end of the dance, both of them breathing quickly and smiling radiantly, I felt a sudden and violent burst of envy. It had come on me so fast and hard that it shocked me. Why should I be jealous of the Avatar? Granted, he had had hardships in his life, but he was happier than I. Quickly, I rose from my seat and went to refill my glass with more juice, though the image of Katara undulating with fierce and graceful movements remained firmly embedded in my memory.

o0o0o0o

Katara

After moving around in such a frenzy and surrounded by the heat of lamps and bodies, the night air felt good. I hoped that the children would not be disciplined by the Headmaster. I had been reluctant when Aang said he was going to have a party, but these children weren't so bad. They longed to have fun, and they were protected from the harsh realities of war through this prosperous little town. If they had a parent or sibling away at war, they probably imagined that they would come home heroes and that war was just a minor conflict, a disagreement between kingdoms like a scuffle in the schoolyard. In a way, they were lucky.

They still had their innocence. I didn't. I sighed softly and looked down at my hands as the wind blew against my face and hair. In the Water Tribe, jewelry wasn't worn for the sake of ornamentation. Any piece of jewelry that anyone wore was strictly functional, or was meant to signify something, such as an engagement necklace. I really didn't see any point in wearing the arm or wristbands, except for blending in.

And even after a couple of days, I still felt out of place in red. I had always connected red with the sight of blood, since there was no other place to find red at the South Pole.

"Is something wrong, Katara?" Iroh asked gently as I felt his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't think he would laugh at me for my thoughts on red, and he was a kind man who I genuinely liked, but I didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

He drew his hand away from me and didn't press the question. I looked up at the sky for several moments, enjoying the tranquil beauty of the night. An odd feeling of being watched tingled at the edge of my senses, and I brought my gaze back down to catch Zuko turning his head away.

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 8 Days BSC

(Early-Mid July 1101)

Zuko

We landed on the next island, and were camped out to rest. It was now near dawn, and I doubted I'd even be able to sleep at all. Everyone else was sleeping with no problem, even my Uncle. I sat against a rock, and I simply stared off blankly as the sky started to lighten, absorbing a rainbow of colors from the still-unseen sun.

Uncle stirred softly with a soft groan not long after the sun came up and stretched a bit. Was it a trick of the light, or had he lost a bit of weight? He took notice of me and smiled cheerfully.

"Didn't you get any sleep at all, nephew?"

"No." I stated firmly.

"Why not? You know a good night's sleep is good for you."

"You spent the night dancing and laughing. You tired yourself out."

"That would make sense, Zuko. But really, you should have been dancing too!"

I said nothing, crossing my arms. Uncle and the others had their fun. Why couldn't they leave well enough alone?

"Don't scowl like that. I just want you to have fun."

I remained silent. I definitely wasn't in the mood for being cheered up. He stared at me for a moment before slowly shaking his head. Let him shake his head all he wanted.

"Well, let's do some meditation and Firebending, shall we?" he asked. Thank Agni.

Breakfast was an uneventful affair. The rations were good because of the supplies that had just been bought from that town and I savored the spices in the food. It wasn't as spicy as Fire Nation food usually was because it had been used very sparingly, but I was glad for a bit of familiarity. Having Uncle's tea with it, with some good quality leaves from the same town made it better.

I was finally feeling relaxed, when Uncle's next statement was like a firecracker thrown in the middle of the group, stunning us into silence for several long moments.

"This is hard for me to say, but it's time for me to leave this group." Iroh stated, his voice calm. It was clear to me that it wasn't a spur of the moment decision.

"But why?" Katara asked, being the first one to speak, "Did any of us offend you?"

Uncle chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing of that sort, my dear. I can honestly say that it has been wonderful being part of this group!" he said, his smile warm. He especially had a soft spot for the Waterbender, who after all had been the one to restore him to good health. Before anyone could ask any questions, he continued.

"The time has come for me to seek out some connections which will cement our victory in the War, and also help stabilize the country when it ends. It is important that I secure their help now before the war ends, and to let them know what is happening so they can be ready."

The White Lotus. It made sense. At least, that was what the most logical part of my mind told me. The rest of me said otherwise. My hands tightened around my chopsticks and bowl, and I felt my pulse quicken. _Leaving?_

"As lovely as it has been to travel with all of you, there is important work to be done and I have my own part to do. I am sure that all of you can understand that. When we stop in the next town, we shall part company."

o0o0o0o

Katara

I honestly was sad to see him go. He had such good tea, and his mellow personality was truly a pleasant part of the group. His work with Aang was invaluable. I hated to admit it, but it was a good thing we had run across him and Zuko.

"No one makes tea like you. And you're fun to be with." Toph said, pouting a bit almost like a child. Wait, she _was_ a kid. Iroh laughed and drew her close, hugging her.

"I'll miss you very much. But I promise, we shall cross paths again." he said cheerily. I moved forward, and was rewarded with a hug. He was warm, and his hug filled me with warmth too. Though I was still wary of Fire Nation, I held far less reservations against him than anyone else in the Fire Nation, except for Jeong Jeong.

"I shall miss you too, Katara. Thank you for what you have done for me. The spirits blessed you with a gift, and I am forever grateful to be a recipient of it."

I smiled a little, and he smiled back before he turned to Sokka and Aang, giving them both a firm warrior's handshake as he exchanged words of farewell and good luck with them.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

He turned to me and I nodded.

"I'm ready to go." I stated simply.

"Go where?" he asked with a small smile.

"With you." I said, my pulse quickening a bit at his bemusement. He wasn't seriously thinking about leaving me behind, was he? When he has first made his announcement, I had indeed felt panic but rationalized his decision by telling myself that he would take me with him. There was no reason not to. I already knew of the White Lotus, so it wasn't as if Uncle had to hide it from me.

"No, no. This is something I must do myself. Besides, the Avatar needs someone to continue his Firebending lessons."

I stared at him for several moments.

"You're leaving me behind?" I said softly. I could feel the eyes of the group on me, even if they couldn't hear my words. Mother had left me, and now Uncle. I had the fear that I would never see him again.

"Why should you be so surprised?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You never said anything about leaving me when you made the announcement. I want to go with you. Is this punishment for me leaving you before?" I asked, trying to not sound so frantic. He placed his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"You had your reasons, and you needed some time on your own. That has nothing to do with this, and what I am doing is for a different reason. This is something I must do on my own."

"So I would be in the way?"

"No, it's not that. You have more important work to do here. Right now, the Avatar needs you more than I do."

I knew he was right, but, still. It had been one thing to travel on my own, without him at my side. But now, I was to be part of the Avatar's group, without Uncle. He was a positive influence. Everyone liked him, and I pretty much let him do the talking for the two of us. Usually, I just said nothing, and answered only if someone asked me to help with a chore or some such.

"I know you'll do just fine." Uncle stated with a smile. I was silent as I looked down at him. He led me away several paces, out of the Avatar's sight. His hand slid into his robe and he pulled something out – a parchment.

"Read this in private. I wrote these things down, for it is important for you to know them. And I have a bit of advice for you. Relax. Try not to be so tense. These people are our allies, not simply people you are traveling with."

"I'd rather go with you." I muttered. I didn't want to be left alone with these people! And I knew that they liked having Uncle around, but I was by no means their friend. I slipped the parchment into my own robe, but I shook my head.

"Be well, nephew." Uncle said, as I found myself in a hug. My heart was pounding, and had I had a weaker character, I might be on my knees begging him to not go. A feeling of numbness came over me, much like the one that had settled in after my shock when I saw that Mother had disappeared. I didn't respond to his statement or offer him a farewell.

He took a step back and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Understand, nephew. We both have things we need to do."

With his pack strapped to his shoulders, Uncle started down the road. He stopped for several moments and turned back to face us. His body bent forward in a bow, and all of us returned that bow, though I didn't bow as much.

"It's gonna be sad to not have his tea at breakfast and dinner." Toph said dryly as she kicked at a clod of dirt. I crossed my arms.

"Don't feel so sad, Sparky. You still have me. And us!" she said with a grin as she punched my arm playfully. I winced a bit

"Yeah, you got us!" the Avatar stated optimistically.

"Yay." I muttered, looking down at the ground, "I'll try to contain my joy."

"That's the spirit, Sparky!" Toph replied sarcastically.

That night, I sat near the fire, having finished my dinner. It wasn't the same without Uncle's tea. I had tried to ignore its value when I was on my ship, searching for the Avatar. Back then, I hadn't understood why Uncle liked it so much. Now, I had a better appreciation for it. The tea that the Katara made was passable, and I stared at my cup dully. It was half-empty, but I had no appetite for the rest, so I dumped it on the grass.

Immediately, Katara stared at me hostilely, as if I had made some unforgivable transgression.

"What?" I growled.

"I'm sorry my tea isn't as good as your Uncle's, but if you didn't want it, you didn't have to take it!" I heard the Waterbender's voice snap at me from across the firepit. If I had wasted food, or spilled some clean water from the jug, I could understand her being upset. But it was half of a little cup of tea!

"It's just a little cup. I'm full." I muttered.

"If you were full, then why did you take some tea!" she asked acidly. The others were silent. I merely shrugged.

"I changed my mind. I'll do whatever I want." I growled.

"Oh, so now you'll do whatever you want?" she snapped. I stiffened and narrowed my eyes.

"I'll remember to not take any tea next time you make it. After all, it's not as good as my uncle's."

"Good." Katara replied, her eyes blazing in the firelight. I knew I shouldn't have said the last sentence, but there was something about her that made me want to push her, to see the fire in her eyes.

Toph laughed softly as Katara stalked off to get ready for bed, and I glared at her, knowing she could feel it. She didn't seem to care, and smirked widely, laying down with her hands under her head, staring up blankly. Her comment was meant for herself, but it reached my ears clearly.

"This is going to be _fun_."


	11. Secrets

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 11 – Secrets

This chapter is set during the 'Painted Lady' and 'Sokka's Master' episodes. As always, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 6 Days BSC

(Mid-July 1101)

Katara

It was unbelievable that water could be so filthy. I could practically _feel_ it, as if the water was a living being that was in pain. Toph said she could feel her element, right? So could I. Usually, when I was near water, I felt joyful, feeling the water flow, clean and viable, teeming with life. Here, all I felt was pain and despair. Whatever life was in this polluted element struggled for it.

What could have caused such a thing? How could an element normally so clean be so filled with pollution?

And most of all, how could anyone live here? I saw despair everywhere. Even the children who played along the docks had a sick pallor to their flesh. Even though they were Fire Nation, I felt a surge of compassion towards them. There had to be something that could help them.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Katara sat quietly at the fire as she stirred some vegetables into the stew. The fish we had bought had been given to one of the poorer villagers – not that anyone in that village could be considered wealthy. I had never seen such a vile-looking fish in my entire life, not even when I had been wandering around on my own and forced to subsist on next to nothing. I actually felt nauseous at the mere thought of eating that fish, and raised my head to see the plume of smoke in the distance from the smelting factory.

When I was little, I had been taught that everything the Fire Nation did was wonderful. We had weapons and inventions and craft that none of the other nations possessed, and a higher standard of living that came with it. The Palace had pipes which led water to various rooms, so that we could take baths or have drinking water without having to draw it up from the Palace wells and have servants carry buckets of water up and down the many stairs. Furnaces provided heat in the winter and heat for cooking, glassblowing, or metalworking.

I had never thought about the environmental impacts of the factories that made weapons and ships among other things. At the Palace, life was pleasant and clean. There was so much that had been hidden from me during my childhood. I wondered if my father knew of what the factories did, or did he care? As long as he didn't have to live in that pollution, why should he care? He would be saying that the people who lived on the river were foolish for staying there, or that sacrifices had to be made in the glory of the Fire Nation.

I wouldn't want to stay in such a polluted area, but to them, it was their home. Homes were not so easily left behind or forgotten – how well I remembered that. Yet, these villagers didn't deserve to suffer, much less be bullied. Food and medicine taken from them by the people who ran the smelting plant… appalling.

"I'm glad we're not having that yucky fish for dinner." Toph stated as she started eating her stew. I looked down at my bowl, where a comfortable mishmash of vegetables, spices, and our last rations of chick-pig meat let out an inviting scent. We didn't have much left, but Katara made do with what we had, and did a rather decent job… though I wouldn't say that out loud. Next to that disgusting fish, this food was heaven.

"Yes. Thank Agni for that." I stated before I spooned some into my mouth. Before I knew it, azure eyes had fixed upon me with an icy glare.

"Agni doesn't care for his people." Katara replied, her voice as icy as her eyes. It was the first time she had spoken to me all day.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"The people in the village. And the fact that your… _god_ lets his people run around unchecked, letting them destroy things. Your god is unwise and greedy." she continued acerbically. I was stunned. Her silence had broken to give me this scathing analysis of the patron god of the Fire Nation? The tales of Agni had shown him as wise and benevolent, giving the gift of Firebending to his people so they could be warm and use the ability for other things. He was the Sun, and the life giver, the ancient dragon who gave his light to everyone – Earth, Water, and Airbenders alike, rather than letting the sun shine only on the Fire Nation.

"Then why don't the other spirits stop him?" I shot back, "Did your gods stop the Fire Nation from attacking the Water Tribes, or exterminating the Air Nomads?"

"This isn't about them! This is about Agni, who you love to praise even when he lets bad things happen to his own people!"

I scowled and set down my bowl before I rose to my feet.

"Don't fight!" the Avatar cried out in alarm, rising to his own feet and standing in front of me when I advanced towards the Waterbender.

"Look, the spirits don't condone the war. That's why I am the Avatar. It's my duty to keep the balance. You two fighting won't help any. Zuko and Iroh promised to end the War when they took power. He's not our enemy, Katara." the boy pleaded as he looked up at her. Her eyes softened slightly when she looked down at him, and I felt that surge of jealousy again. Why couldn't she look at me in that way?

… And why the hell should I care?

"You're right, Aang. I shouldn't waste my breath." Katara muttered before she turned away from me.

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 5 Days BSC

Katara

I had spent the night before stewing about my argument with Zuko. Presumptuous, spoiled brat, praising his precious God. Why should he praise a god who let him be scarred by his own father?

I forced my thoughts away from him as I marked my face with red paint. The idea to do this had come to me today, when I returned to the village and learned about the Painted Lady. These poor people didn't deserve to suffer like this. I couldn't make their problems go away, but I could at least give them a bit of relief.

Without a word, I donned the wide hat and made my way down the slope and across the water.

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 4 Days BSC

Zuko

The night before, I had gotten up in the middle of the night to relieve myself. I had noticed that Katara's sleeping bad was empty, and thought that she had the same need as I. When I returned, she was not on the bag, and though I remained awake a while longer, she still did not return.

It wasn't until dawn – shortly after I had woken up for the day – that she came back. She did not see me, and I hid behind a rock and watched as she removed her hat and robe, using some Waterbending to wash the paint off her face and arms. It took me several moments to figure out that she had looked like the little statuettes of the Painted Lady in the village.

… What had she been doing?

Tonight, I followed her. I donned my black suit, and slid on my Blue Spirit mask. Despite all that had happened to me and the fact that I knew that Uncle wanted me to get rid of it, I had no desire to abandon the mask. It represented a part of me, a part that rebelled against the bad side of the Fire Nation and the oppression that inevitably came with it. I had rescued the Avatar wearing this mask. I had taken from the rich and greedy, and had been a vigilante around Ba Sing Se. And should Katara somehow catch me following her, this mask would provide my cover.

She glided across the water as if she were a true spirit. _Agni damnit!_ I had no desire to go through the putrid water. Fortunately, I found a small boat on the shore that miraculously was still in decent condition.

By the time I made the short trip across the water to the village, I saw a soft glow coming from one of the huts.

Katara was healing these people. I remembered all too well the time she had offered to heal me, and how close she had come to doing so. And she loathed me. We kept fighting. She made her disdain towards Fire Nation clear… yet she was helping these sick people and risking exposing herself.

I remained silent as I watched through the wooden slats as she went from one person to another, the soft glow surrounding each of them as she poured her energy into them.

The next night, she did it again. We had plans to stay for just one more night to give Appa a rest before the next leg of our journey. After I had witnessed what Katara had done, I understood why the villagers seemed happier the next day. I would not tell the others about what Katara had done.

I didn't have much to offer to the villagers. I could not heal them, and if I left them gold, or good food, the men of the factory were bound to find it and take it away, and it wasn't as if I had anything to offer from our own diminished supplies. I had noticed them walking through the village on the first day, shaking the villagers down. The poor people had little to offer, and it was all too clear to me that the men from the factory did it for their own amusement, enjoying the fact that the villagers were easy game, so to speak. It disgusted me how these men could be so callous, and laugh at the misery of their own people.

I had been angered with Katara's spiteful comments about Agni, but now I understood better. As the next Fire Lord – should Agni see me as worthy – I would make this stop. It was this way that the Nation would destroy itself from within if left unchecked, and I could not let that happen. Not to mention all this gunk that was being poured into the river. I had seen Katara's discomfort when we were on the river, as if she felt polluted like her element.

How should I handle this? Should I try to shut down the factory, or concentrate my help on the villagers? If I left the factory alone, they would continue to pollute the river. But if I shut it down by the only measures that I could at this time, soldiers would come to investigate, and thus, cause harm to the villagers and lay the blame on their feet. When the factory was stopped, the Fire Nation would definitely notice the lack of output of metal.

It was a difficult decision. As much as I would have liked to take action and attack the factory and its men, the consequences outweighed the benefits, at least for now.

When I was Fire Lord, I would order the factory to revise its smelting methods and clean the river. Hopefully, I could bring in Earth and Waterbenders to help clean the river for pay, and have them help with other issues that would otherwise take plenty of time and effort from people who couldn't bend Earth and Water. That was, if the other nations would be willing to help.

Only time would tell, and I sent out a silent prayer to Agni to help me, and to help the Fire Nation get on the right path.

Presently, I formulated a plan for what could be done to help these people in the time being. And then, it hit me. A temporary solution, but one that should hold until I, as Fire Lord, was able to install a more permanent one.

I watched Katara start to leave the hut, to go on to another one. I noticed that she would go to the cisterns and jugs of water near the houses, and draw the water out of them, before purifying it and putting it back, so that the villagers had clean water.

"I'm sure the villagers are grateful for what you are doing, but this is only a temporary solution." I whispered. I tensed myself, knowing she might be surprised enough to lash out.

"Who the hell are you?" she whispered as she slowly turned her face to me. I did not reply, and stared at her through my mask.

"Oh." I saw Katara's eyes widen a little as she quickly figured out who I was, from glancing at the broadswords I held. She had seen me practice with them often enough. There was a heavy silence that hung in the air for several long moments.

"So I shouldn't waste my time helping them?" she asked with some surprise and not a small amount of disdain. I could see it in her mind… the Prince telling her to not waste any time on the villagers.

"No. It's not that. We're leaving tomorrow, and they will run out of clean water, and the men from the factory will continue to terrorize them. They'll become sick again without you to heal them."

"...I know. But at least, they get a bit of relief from their suffering, for a while." she murmured softly. Agni above, it was nice to have a decent conversation with her!

"I have nothing against that. But these people need a more lasting solution. At least… Nevermind." I muttered. She took a step towards me.

"What is it?" her soft voice inquired. I looked down at her.

"These people need to get out of here. They need to move to the banks, and learn how to farm, or just leave this place altogether. That river is not fit to live from. Moving would be hard, but..."

"It'd be better than living in this filth." Katara finished for me. I nodded.

"It'd be hard convincing them to move, though…" she added.

"They believe you're a spirit." I replied simply, "The word of a spirit is taken more seriously than that of a human…"

"And what about you?"

"I was thinking of going to the factory, and stealing from the men who run it. Good food, medicine, gold if I can find any... If you can convince the villagers to move, I can get some things from the factory, and you could use your Waterbending to help deliver them?" I ventured. She stroked her chin pensively, and I remained silent.

"Why not destroy the factory?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Hell! The factory is pumping poison into the river and…!" she whispered furiously.

"What do you think will happen when the factory is destroyed? The men who run it will come here and punish the villagers. Even if we defend them from these men, more will come. The Nation will notice when the factory stops producing. We would be making things worse."

I saw her stare at me, thinking about what I said.

"But, the pollution… you think I should ignore it?"

"For now, yes." I said. I put up a hand before she could protest and continued, "When I become Fire Lord, I promise that things will change. I thought about destroying the factory, but that would only make things worse now. You have my word that I will have this place cleaned up when I take the crown. Okay?" I asked. She was silent, pondering again. The paint on her face gave her an ethereal quality, and the mist that surrounded her… it did make her seem otherworldly.

"Very well."

o0o0o0o

2 Months, 3 Days BSC

Katara

I was silent that night as I rested against Appa's saddle. Zuko had stolen from the factory; not too much to gain notice, but enough to help the villagers out a bit. I told them that they needed to leave, and to find a better home elsewhere. I could see it in the eyes of the villagers that they were afraid and uncertain about leaving. The older ones remembered when the waters had been clean, for the factory, according to them, was fairly new. Which made me shudder to think of what it would be like if the factory was fifty years or even a century old. The fish… no, the river and its banks would be dead by then.

Zuko had showed the villagers how to hide the supplies he had stolen for them and together, we urged them to decide what was best for themselves and their children and leave. I had tried my best to give them a command to leave, firm albeit gentle. Several of them protested that they did not want to abandon me – I mean, the Painted Lady.

We left them, and I had no idea who, if any, decided to leave, or if all of them would stay. They looked so scared to leave a place that had been home to them for generations. It was indeed a hard decision. They could stay and continue to be picked on, or leave and risk being hunted down. I let out a soft sigh and turned my head, catching Zuko staring at me. I scowled and quickly looked away again.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I wanted to say something. It wasn't her fault that the people were too afraid to leave. There was only so much we could have done within a limited timeframe. And even if anyone left, they might be hunted down, just for sport, or if someone at the factory noticed a few supplies missing and decided to punish the villagers, even though none of them could have actually sneaked into the factory. I had been careful to not take too much, and had arranged the food so that the fact that someone had raided it wouldn't be obvious. These people were honestly stuck between a rock and a hard place, and I did not envy their decision. But I could not dwell on it.

What I could dwell on was how the two of us had worked together so well. She was usually silent, breaking it with a spiteful comment here and there. But, as if our masks had truly made us new people previously unknown to one another, we actually exchanged civil – even pleasant – words. It was something I enjoyed immensely. I didn't want to go back to her stony silence and angry stares. I would never forget how she looked in the mist, like a true spirit. She had looked... beautiful.

There were a number of things I wanted to say, but the presence of the Avatar and our other companions prevented me from saying it. Perhaps later. She had her head rested against the side of the saddle, staring out at the expanse of ocean below.

After several long moments, she looked over her shoulder casually, first in the direction opposite from me, then towards me. I said nothing, continuing to stare. The Moon gave her azure eyes an almost luminous glow.

She quickly looked away, as if by looking at her I had offended her. I held back a sigh.

o0o0o0o

2 Months BSC

(Mid-Late July 1101)

Katara

I fingered the small lump of refined metal in my pocket. After taking all the metal he needed to forge his sword from the hunk of 'space earth' that had come from the sky, Sokka had enough left over to give each of us a lump. I wasn't sure what I could do with it, but the metal was clear and dark, and it shone in the sunlight.

While Sokka spent the last two days with Piandao, Aang spent that time training with both Zuko and Toph. The village was pleasant, though I was shocked at some of the weapons in the weapons shop. The Water Tribes had varied weapons, carved out of bone, ivory, wood, or in the rare instance that metal could be procured, that substance. Each weapon had its advantages and disadvantages, and a definite use. The warriors were trained to use them in self-defense, and to attack only when necessary – to hunt for food , or to fight the enemy.

But the Fire Nation weapons were another thing. It spoke to me of how brutal Fire Nation warriors could be. There seemed to be a weapon for any imaginable purpose, and some built just to show off how igneous Fire Nation could be in its brutality. Seeing Aang in that evil-looking armor was almost too much for me. I had been so impatient to leave while Sokka tried out various weapons. At least now he had a sword of his own, made with the help of Piandao.

I sat outside, enjoying the fresh air as I looked down at the water in the fountain. My brother was almost like a child who had been given free run in a sweets shop, and I hoped that he would not become too enamored with Fire Nation blacksmithing.

"You seemed uncomfortable in there." I heard someone state softly from behind me. I looked up to see Zuko, and stiffened slightly.

"What concern is it to you?" I snapped back. He stared at me for several long moments. Aang and Toph were still in a shop, looking at sweets.

"I was simply asking a question. It… would do no good to have one of us fall sick now, would it?"

"I'm fine." I replied tersely. I had avoided speaking with Zuko unless it was absolutely necessary. Our encounter as the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit… it was different for both of us. We had worked together, without fighting. I didn't want to admit it, but I had enjoyed it. It was nice to not… argue or avoid him, at least for a night.

"Then why are you acting like this? We're on the same side. We… remember how we worked together?" Zuko said, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of something to say. Obviously, this wasn't easy for him.

"Look, I'm not trying to be your best friend or anything like that. But we have a common goal to work for. I'm not your enemy. Stop treating me like one."

"If I thought you were truly the enemy, I'd tell you to leave the group." I replied, my voice tight.

"Then what am I to you? Something to ignore, and to throw sarcastic remarks at when it amuses you?"

Before Zuko or I could say anything else, Aang and Toph joined us with a bag of fire-flakes. Thank the spirits for small favors.

o0o0o0o

1 Month, 30 Days BSC

Zuko

I sat in the grass near Katara after Sokka and Piandao wound down from their duel, the butler bringing them tea. It was all too clear – at least to me, that he was a member of the White Lotus. His mansion was practically inundated with the design, from the tiles of the courtyard floor to the carvings in the woodwork and the windows. I had heard of Piandao before, of course, before I was exiled, how he had managed to fight off the soldiers come to arrest him for leaving the army. I am not sure what happened, but after that he was left alone.

Sokka had truly come far. It was not that he was a bad warrior, but a boomerang or spear were significantly different from a sword. When he looked at me, I gave him a thumbs-up. He returned the gesture.

"I want to talk to you." Piandao said to me as the rest of the group got ready to continue our journey. His butler had even packed a lunch for us. Heh.

"What is it?" I asked as I rose to my feet to follow him. He led me to what was apparently his study.

"You can take that bandage off your face, Prince Zuko."

I did not speak for several moments. He gave me a tight smile.

"I am not your enemy, not do I seek a reward for telling the authorities you have violated your exile." he said firmly. I sighed and lifted the bandage off my face, it was always a relief to do so. I blinked a few times, happy to be able to see from both eyes again.

"That's not how the Fire Lord sees it." I replied. He nodded slowly.

"If you had truly done something horrible, Iroh would not have joined you in your exile."

I pressed my lips together. Surely he had noticed that my uncle was not traveling with us.

"There is something I do need to know." he said. I looked at him.

"Why were you exiled? I want to hear it from you, not the story the Fire Lord gave out."

I looked outside the window for a few moments, collecting my thoughts. Finally, I spoke.

"It all started in my father's War Room..." I told him about how Uncle had taken me into the War Room with him, commanding me to be silent, and how upon hearing that a great wrong was to be committed, I was unable to maintain that silence. When I was done with my story, I saw a glint of something in Piandao's eyes. Was it approval? It was hard to tell, it was obvious this man kept his emotions contained.

"Never let anyone tell you that you did wrong. Your father was sorely mistaken when he said you had dishonored the Fire Nation." Piandao said firmly. "One day, our people will know that."

o0o0o0o

I rubbed the metal in my pocket. It had a nice feeling. Toph had Bended her lump into a armband and had offered to Bend our metal for us in the shape we wanted. I had not yet decided what I wanted my piece to be.

Next to the metal was a Lotus tile. As we ate the lunch that Fat had packed for us, I plucked it out and idly shuffled it between my fingers as I saw Uncle sometimes do to his Pai Sho pieces.

"I got one, too." Sokka said, pulling a matching tile out of the little bag Piandao had given him. I nodded slowly.

"Hey, you know what this means?" Sokka asked casually as he glanced over at me. I wondered if he was talking about the tile.

"I have a sword. So do you. You think that we can spar sometimes? Just… you know, to keep our skills sharp and all that." he said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, though I noted a subtle tone of eagerness in his tone.

"Sure." I said, nodding, maintaining my cool, but I too looked forward to a sword-using partner to spar with.


	12. Captivated

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 12 – Captivated

This chapter takes place during the episode 'The Runaway', albeit with my own modifications, of course. Reviews are always appreciated.

o0o0o0o

1 Month, 25 Days BSC

(Late July, 1101)

Katara

The clash of swords met my ears as I lay there against the rock, feeling the sun on my limbs. After two days of traveling and training, I was ready to just relax. Aang was doing very well with his Waterbending – there were very few techniques left for him to work on, all of them of the most advanced set. Right now, he was off training with Toph while Sokka and Zuko dueled with their swords. I could see how pleased my brother was to have someone to hone his skills with, and I sensed that Zuko felt the same. At least Zuko was doing something good for my brother after kicking him around when his ship had broken into our village back at the South Pole.

I opened one eye to see them training a short distance away, both of them shirtless, their arms and chests having a slight sheen of sweat as the metal of their swords flashed in the sun. As if of its own volition, my eye fixed on Zuko, and the way he moved against my brother, swinging his swords expertly, albeit with no intent to harm Sokka. His skin was so pale, looking as white under the sun as it did under the moon, and I bit back a slight blush. He was so graceful, his muscles flexing and coiling...

Damnit. This was silly. I shouldn't be looking at him like that. All he was doing was sparring with Sokka – typical guy activity. So what if it was warm that he needed to take off his shirt? So why did I keep looking at him?

After a while, they slowed down, and came to a stop before bowing to one another quickly. I had to admit, it was fun to watch them spar. Though sword fighting wasn't really my forte, I could appreciate it in others, as long as it wasn't being done to hurt someone else.

"Need some water?" I asked casually as they strolled over to the supplies. I already had one of the jugs open, anticipating that they would feel a bit parched. Sokka smiled at me a little and nodded. The other boy merely nodded slightly. I offered them both cups of water – I wasn't going to be rude to Zuko by offering just my brother some water – but I didn't look at him either as he took the cup, and quickly withdrew my hand.

Sokka, Aang, and Toph decided to leave for the nearby town. I had walked and trained enough, so I decided to stay at camp and take a nap or perhaps wade in the river. Zuko opted to stay behind as well, and I was not too happy about it. If he left me alone though, that'd be fine. It seemed that he had been trying to capture my attention as of late, but I wouldn't give him any. We were allies, and that was it. Once he was Fire Lord, we would never see one another again.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was silent as I watched her stretch herself out, hands extending towards the sky. It almost looked as if she were reaching for the Sun. Now that we were alone, I figured it was a good time to try to talk to her again. Silently, I approached until I was several paces away from her, and waited until she brought her arms down. She started to walk away, not realizing that I was there as she had her back to me.

"Wait." I called out softly. I saw her stiffen slightly. She didn't turn towards me.

"What is it?"

"I want to talk."

"About what?" she asked tersely.

"I... Stop acting like this."

"Like what? I gave you water too. I'm treating you equally."

"I appreciate that, but you're still..." I hesitated. How did I describe her behavior towards me? Cold? Yes, that was it.

"You act as if you don't want me around." I finally stated.

"Why should you care? You're here to teach Aang Firebending. And when the War is over, you'll be Fire Lord. You'll never see me again."

Never see her again? That was a thought that I did not relish. How could I explain that her attitude bothered me, without sounding... well, _sensitive_? I wasn't trying to be, but she would doubtlessly regard me as such. Honestly, I didn't know why I should let her coldness towards me bother me so much!

"You didn't seem to be bothered by my presence when I was wearing a mask."

"We were doing something important to help people. That's all. Now, I'm going into the river. So, go and do something else. Practice Firebending or take a nap or gather some wood." Katara stated and stalked off before I could respond. Agni damnit! Why did she have to be such... a stubborn wench?

o0o0o0o

_This is so wrong_, I told myself as I crouched beside a rock a short while later, staring at the Waterbender. She had nothing on. It was the first time I had ever seen her like this. After Katara stalked away from me, I had stood there for several moments, trying to think of what to do or say. I had decided to make another attempt at conversation, so I had decided to go down to the river, even though she had told me not to. So I got to see her naked... a unexpected but not unpleasant surprise.

She was also Waterbending, apparently using her bathtime to get in some practice, taking advantage of the fact that there was so much of her element. Usually, my observations of others were limited to the Avatar and Toph, so that I could learn from their Bending. Uncle was wise to tell me to pay attention to all the Bending arts, not just my own. But I had not seen too much of Katara's own; she didn't like my presence and often Bended on her own late at night, when I was starting to sleep.

The sunlight made her dark skin seem almost golden, and there was a undeniable bronze sheen that only accentuated the droplets of water that clung to her flesh. Katara looked... alluring.

Wait a minute. _Alluring?_ I couldn't be thinking like that! Katara's Painted Lady outfit had suited her well, and what man wouldn't enjoy the sight of a woman bathing? I kept telling myself that, but the fantasies of Katara I had tickled the back of my mind. When I was alone at night, I could not help but think of her. The passion she showed when we had dueled...

_Agni, deliver me from my thoughts_, I prayed silently. How many times had I sent out that request to Agni, to clear my mind of the Waterbender? When I had come to her village in pursuit of the Avatar, I had been startled to see her blue eyes staring at me so openly. After that, I had quickly put her out of my mind. But I had found myself thinking of her at unexpected occasions, like meditating. And now... it was damn impossible to not think about her. One dream of mine had quite the effect on me; her with the red stripes of the Painted Lady on her... and nothing else.

Such dreams and mental images had been occurring with an alarming regularity. I had to shake myself free of them. They were foolish and a waste of time. Katara had made it clear that she didn't want a friendship with me. She most certainly wouldn't take too kindly to me if she knew what lurked within the depths of my imagination and desire. After the War, she would never see me again. I didn't want to admit it, but that thought actually made me feel... forlorn.

I should be leaving her alone. _Turn away, Zuko!_ If she saw me looking at her, there was no doubt I would land on my ass after being attacked by one of her water whips. Why were my prayers to Agni unanswered? As soon as I became Fire Lord, countless ladies would throw themselves at my feet, wanting to be part of my harem, hoping to lead a life of luxury and comfort, and vying with one another to bear me heirs. Any man would want to have a harem of beauties for himself. Yes. That's what I would have. It was expected. Not all Fire Lord and nobles followed this tradition, but there certainly was no law against this privilege.

The water arcing through the air flashed silver in the sunlight, and I stared. As entrancing as the water was, I kept focusing on Katara. The way her lithe form moved, her slender wrists flicking, her body twisted sinuously... Damnit. This would feed even more fantasies, now that I had seen her bare top in reality. My hands on her chest, at her sides... her flesh warm under my fingers and palms...

_It's just a meaningless distraction! Stop that!_ I mentally scolded myself. I didn't know how long I had been rooted to this spot. But I needed to get up and turn away...

She rose out of the water, her bottom half now also exposed as she stepped onto the riverbank before Bending the water off her body. Rather than wrap a towel around herself or taking the wet clothes that were laying against a rock and drying them with Bending, she just stood there, as if she wanted to bask in the sun.

_Go ahead and bask_, that hidden part of me whispered into my ear. _No, idiot! Turn away, or it'll be even harder to forget her!_ the more reasonable part of me argued. _To hell with reason_. I stared at her, confident that the others would not be back from town for a while. I might be a Prince – albeit an exiled one – and teacher to the Avatar, but there was no denying that I was a healthy male with... certain needs.

When I had been searching for the Avatar, I had been able to ignore it, for the most part. Restoring my honor had been first and foremost in my mind, and on a ship full of men, it had been easy to fix my mind on that one goal. I spent my days training, meditating, and searching. When my men went to brothels on shore leave, I stayed behind. I had no desire for whores, even if they promised release and a good time. It just didn't feel... right. Besides, I had seen the looks of pity sent my way when I came onto shore. I didn't want to pay for this kind of thing, or have it given to me out of pity.

The sun gave her skin such a beautiful glow. It seemed almost insane that the Water Tribes should have such dark skin when they kept themselves covered, and I, who spent much time in the sun, should be so pale. Her rear end was so firm and rounded, and the front view was titillating – nipples the color of chocolate, and a view of something else that I had never seen with my own eyes, and it was something I knew I would never forget. I imagined myself touching that mocha-colored skin, my fingers sliding along it slowly. Her flesh would be so warm and inviting...

She dressed in her now-dry clothes and returned to camp. I quickly moved from my location, lest she wonder what I was doing so close to the water. I needed to meditate.

After our rather skimpy rations over the last week, I couldn't complain about what Toph had done to win all the money that she brought home. My stomach was full – completely full – for the first time in several days, thanks to the thick and spicy stew that Katara had made. The tea that she made wasn't too bad either. People thought that tea was just leaf-juice... well, that's what it was, no matter what Uncle said. But it took more than just stewing leaves in hot water to make tea. I didn't quite understand how Uncle was able to make such good tea.

My eyes moved along the campsite, quickly taking note of everyone. As soon as my eyes moved over to Katara, she quickly looked down, as if I had caught her glancing at me. I had to hold back a smirk at this, and continued sipping my tea, thinking about what I had seen this afternoon. It was something that I would never forget, that was for sure. And if Katara disliked me so much, then why did she keep stealing glances over at me?

o0o0o0o

Katara

It was hard to not think of his bare chest and arms as Zuko lay against a rock, his back pressed to the stone as he sipped his tea. At least he wasn't insulting my tea anymore. His hair was so shaggy, and I felt an urge to rumple it and see if it was as thick and soft as it looked. One thing was for sure; this shaggy hair of his somehow suited him better than his shaved head and topknot.

It was so stupid to be thinking of Zuko's hair. Let him do with his hair whatever the hell he wanted.

After dinner, I went to Waterbend. Even though I often practiced during the day, I also felt more comfortable doing it at night, under the light of the Moon. I stripped down to my breast bindings and undershorts and waded into the water. Sometimes I trained at night with Aang, but he was so far along with Waterbending that constant practice with me was no longer necessary.

I Bended until I was tired. I felt that warm glow in my muscles that came from working hard and stretched out a bit, my arms raised over my head. Tonight's sleep would be good.

I wasn't alone, and I didn't realize that until I came out of the water. There was Zuko, sitting there against a rock, his arms crossed. I had been so lost in my Waterbending, and I silently cursed myself for it. What if it had been Azula sitting there, ready to strike? And just how long had Zuko been sitting there? It made me feel... weird to think that he might have been here the whole time. Often he went to bed earlier than I, and likewise woke up earlier.

He said nothing, but I could feel his stare on me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked warily as I quickly pulled on my loose pants. Thank the spirits that I had not gone naked!

"Long enough." was his reply. I couldn't read the tone of his voice, and didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I snapped back. Even in the darkness, I knew he was smirking.

"You're younger than me. Shouldn't you be going to bed first?"

"So you're a big boy and I'm a little girl?" I asked as I slipped on my top.

"Don't forget that I am a Prince, and you are a peasant." he added. I huffed angrily, glaring at him as I slipped on my sandals before I stalked over to him.

"You're an exiled Prince, and I am a Waterbending Master. Now, weren't you taught that it is not appropriate to spy on a woman?"

"You think too highly of yourself." Zuko responded. Oh, I wanted to smack that smirk off his face!

"Having a hard time sleeping? I thought you rose with the sun." I replied, refusing to be cowed before his haughty words.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Rose with the sun? So she remembered the battle at the North as well as I did. It was hard to not smile at that.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk." I replied evenly.

"You decided to walk to where I was Bending and watch?" she asked tersely.

"Sounds just about right." I replied, enjoying the spark in her eyes. She muttered softly to herself and quickly pulled on her clothes before storming off.

I let out a sigh and placed my hands behind my head, staring up at the Moon.

One Month, 23 Days BSC

(Late July, 1101)

Despite Katara's misgivings about what Toph was doing in town, I could not help but be amused. I had gone into town the day before, and watched what had happened. Toph explained to me how she sensed what the scammer was doing with the pebble, flicking it into his sleeve to fool his mark.

If he was going to scam people like that, then I saw no problem with what Toph was doing. My stomach also saw no problem, as we had been eating well for the last two days, and the tea that I had bought yesterday reminded me of Uncle. Everyone had enjoyed it when I had given some to Katara to brew for supper.

Toph was generous with her money. Sokka had bought himself a messenger hawk. I had gotten myself a new pair of boots, since my old ones were starting to get worn, and a couple of new articles of clothing that were simple but comfortable. Gone were the days of wearing expensive silk garments and delicate, ornamental shoes, but if things went the way they were supposed to, I'd be seeing these days again.

However, when I found out that Toph and Sokka had worked together to scam a rich man by having Toph fake an injury, I had to agree with Katara. This was going too far. We had plenty of money already, more than we had had in a very long time. It did make me laugh a little to see how Toph was depicted on her wanted poster, with the evil eyes and the sharp, pointy teeth.

And I said just that – save for the last part – as we were walking back to camp. There was so much money that it had to be split between the three of us to carry it with ease.

"What are you complaining about? You got new clothes and stuff." Toph replied. I was aware of the bundle of said things strapped to my back. Not only had I gotten the clothes, I had decided to buy some new papers, brushes, and ink.

"Look, scamming the man with the pebble under the cups was funny. But what you did to that rich man... you and Sokka..." I fixed eyes on him for a moment to make my point, "went too far. He was just minding his own business and then you throw yourself at the carriage and pretend to be hurt."

"He had plenty of money, and he wasn't going to miss it. Besides, it was fun."

Sokka was staring ahead, clearly refusing to be involved in another argument.

"We already had enough money from you throwing the street games. What do we need more money for? We have food, and new clothes and supplies, with plenty of money to spare."

"Don't tell me that you're gonna start nagging me like Sugar Queen. I ran away from home so I wouldn't have to put up with this!" Toph grumbled. I suppose I could have told her about the time that Katara had stolen the scroll from the pirates, but that would not help this situation any. Toph would just toss that into Katara's face and more arguing would ensue, and then Katara would become even more pissed off at me..

o0o0o0o

Katara

I seethed as I sat near the fire, the wanted poster of Toph lying on the ground nearby. Why couldn't she understand that the last thing we needed was attention drawn to ourselves? What she was doing was dangerous, and the last thing I wanted was to see anyone get hurt. I considered the group my family, and was concerned for their welfare. Even though I wasn't too crazy about Zuko, I didn't want to see him hurt either.

Screw this. I needed to swim and let off some steam. Let Toph be a brat all she wanted. At least we were staying in a scenic place, and I could distract myself with our surroundings.

I swam against the current for a while, enjoying the burn I felt in my muscles. When I had tired of it, I swam to the grotto that lay under the small cliff, where the water was much calmer. Things were so much simpler when it was just Sokka and Aang and me. I missed Iroh and the calming influence that he had on the group.

Then I heard Sokka and Toph talking.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was silent as I heard Sokka and Toph talking about mothers, and him trying to explain his sister's behavior to Toph. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his mother, but it really wasn't my place to ask. Katara wasn't anywhere to be seen. I know she had needed to blow off steam – not that I could blame her. Toph knew how to push people's buttons when she really wanted to. It'd be nice to have her meet my sister. Azula might have her blue flames, but Toph had her no-nonsense attitude. But then, Katara had a strong attitude too. It was reflected clearly in the shouting match that they had had earlier. All us males could do was stay out of the way.

As I heard Toph unload her feelings about running away from home, I thought of my own, and my mother. It had been so hard after Mother left. I had often thought of her during banishment, and what she would think of me. Would she still want me now – scarred and banished? This talk of mothers put a heavy weight on my heart. My mother was possibly dead, and my father didn't want me. Hakoda clearly cared about his children and from what I understood, Toph's father had been overprotective – but caring. Why was my family so fucked up?

"You got something to add to the conversation, Sparky?" I heard Toph ask. I glanced over at her and Sokka. Sokka looked back at me curiously, seeming surprised that I was there.

I could have told them about my mother. They already knew who my father was and what he had done. They knew Uncle well enough, and knew that my sister was psychotic. But not once had I brought up my mother.

"No." I muttered before I rose to my feet.

Late at night, I lay on my sleeping bag, looking up at the sky. Katara had gone to Waterbend again. I had watched her the last couple of nights, always feeling guilty but aroused for it. Tonight, I had decided to leave her alone.

But when I noticed her coming back to camp, I was unable to resist giving notice.

"Good night." I stated. I heard her gasp softly, and kept my smirk to myself. She walked to her sleeping bag and laid down, and I eyed her.

"Not going to wish me a good night?" I asked, not wishing for her to ignore me.

"Go to bed!" was her terse reply. I caught her staring at me, and when I fixed my eyes on hers, she quickly rolled over so that her back was to me. I kept my eyes on her for a while longer before I fell asleep.


	13. The Heart Burns, the Blood Freezes

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 13 – The Heart Burns, the Blood Freezes

This chapter follows 'The Puppetmaster' but with a dark (and more realistic) twist. As you read along, remember that the original episode was part of a kid's show, so they could only show so much darkness/abuse. I have treated this chapter in a more realistic way, considering terrible things that have been done to others in real-life wars, and the effects that such atrocities could have on their victims. Please keep that in mind when you note the changes/additions I made to 'The Puppetmaster'. Feedback is always more than welcome and appreciated.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 24 Days BSC

(Late July, 1101)

Zuko

The field of fire lilies brought back memories. At the Palace in the gardens, they would bloom in profusion at this time of the year. I would sit out there with my mother every summer. When I went into exile, I had not seen them anymore since they only bloomed in the warmer Fire Islands.

My fingers idly fiddled with the petals of said flower after I plucked one. It was hard to not think of my mother at this time, and how she had loved the fire lilies, putting them in her room so that their perfume hung in the air. I would pick them out for her, and her eyes would shine, her appreciation heartfelt for the son who wanted nothing more than to see her happy. Part of me wanted so badly to go back to my childhood, where things had seemed so perfect. Grandfather was the next thing to Agni, Uncle was happy, Lu Ten was alive, my mother was home, my father was my idol, and Azula was well... Azula.

But would I trade what I now knew for a life of bliss rooted in ignorance? It was one of these questions where the answer was obvious if not too comforting. Life was hard right now, but if we won, then it would be worth it. That was what I had to look forward to.

_And you will become the Fire Lord, and we'll never see each other again_, Katara's voice rose from the depths of my memory. My grip tightened on the fire-lily I had in my hand. I hated feeling so... bothered at that.

Speak of the devil. Katara and the old Waterbender were now in the field of lilies, apparently oblivious to my presence. I had been sitting at the edge of the field under the shade of a tree. Neither of them seemed to notice me, and I was glad for that. Lately, Katara had been more defensive around me, clearly not wanting me to watch her bend. Why should she be so bothered if I wanted to watch? She certainly felt free around the others in our group. I had apologized to her and proven to her that I was one of the good guys, that I was on her side. Did my presence pain her so much?

I thought about the times that we had exchanged heated words, or even just looks. It was as if we were doing our own sort of dance. Sometimes I provoked her with a comment just so I could see the fire in her eyes, and have her attention fully on me, rather than anyone else. I knew that wasn't a healthy thing to do, but I just couldn't help myself.

After a while, I left. While I enjoyed watching Katara bend, there was something about the old woman that bothered me. I didn't think that Katara was in any danger, but Hama unsettled me greatly for a reason that I was not able to place my finger on.

It had been a long day. Katara and Hama were still apparently Bending. Aang, Toph, and Sokka were all off doing their own activities. I was going to go up to my room and meditate for a while before dinner. I will admit, it was nice to sleep in a real bed again and I was grateful for the hospitality. As I climbed the stairs and went down the hall, I realized that I still had the fire-lily in my hand. I looked down at it, admiring the intense reds and golds of the petals. What was I going to do with it?

I looked up, and saw the doorway to the room that Katara was using. I could tell because I recognized her water skins at the foot of the bed, along with her bag. And then I looked back at the fire-lily.

I walked into her room and approached the bed. My pulse seemed to be racing by leaps and bounds as I slowly set the flower down on her pillow, where she couldn't miss it.

When I was settled in my room, my thoughts kept returning to Katara. What would she say when she saw the flower? Would she wonder if it was the Avatar who had left it for her? I hoped not.

I had to meditate without candles or any other source of flame. I had the feeling that letting Hama know that I was a Firebender wouldn't be the best idea, so I settled for just clearing my mind as I sometimes did without focusing on any kind of fire. My breathing and pulse slowed, and I was grateful for the calm that followed. How ridiculous it had been that I got so worked up over leaving a flower...

A sharp rapping brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder to see Katara standing there. I was surprised to see that she had the fire-lily in her hand. Did she know it was me?

"Hama made dinner." Katara stated simply before retreating from the doorway. I scrambled off the bed and hastily went after her. I stopped myself just in time from bumping against her since I had been stepping so quickly. She looked over her shoulder, her eyebrow raised as she looked at me questioningly.

All I could do was shrug as I caught the faint scent of her hair. And I liked it. I would have leaned my head down and caught another whiff if she didn't know I was there.

Damnit. I had to stop obsessing over Katara. If she knew what I had done with myself the night before while I had been thinking of the time I saw her naked... an angry slap to the cheek would probably be a kind thing compared to what an angry Waterbender was capable of. The thought of her anger rapidly quelled the stirring of heat I felt in my lower regions as I followed her downstairs, something that I was grateful for at that moment.

I was gratified to see that she placed the fire lily in her hair as she sat down, so her hands would be free. I don't know why it touched me so, but she looked lovely with it in her hair. Suddenly, I imagined her laying nude in a field of fire lilies, ready to be taken.

This time, it took the memory of that time that I had stumbled across Uncle in the hot spring to quell the heat that threatened to flare up again. I let out a soft sigh as Hama used her Watebending to place soup in our bowls.

The meal was a silent but pleasant affair. Katara and Hama exchanged a few words about their Waterbending practice together. I could tell that Hama had taken a special liking to the younger Waterbender. She was lonely, that much was apparent. If she was so lonely, why didn't she go back to the South? There didn't appear to be much for her here, except for this old inn which didn't get too many visitors. I was certain that she would be welcomed back to her Tribe. Of course, later, I would be finding out why...

"Is the lotion I gave you helping?" Hama's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and stared at her for a moment, my left eye obscured by the padding that Katara had placed on it. Though the need for lotion had long gone, I still nodded, knowing that saying no would make her curious.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied simply before biting into a warm roll. I had received lotion from her the night before – a paste made from aloe – after she had asked about my face and I had told her a fabricated but short story of my wound. I had ended up simply putting the salve in my bag, for it could come in handy for something else later.

How well I remembered the aloe being put on my face after I had been burned. I would never forget the agony as the scarred flesh healed, and the twice-daily washings I had endured, the water stinging my sensitive flesh as I washed and wiped away pus and old lotion from my face, only to have fresh salve applied. At least that was over, and I hadn't gone blind in my left eye.

But I honestly hated wearing the bandage. Even if I couldn't open my left eye all the way, I could still see through it. Seeing through just one eye again was rather disorienting, and I couldn't wait until we left this village so I could take the Agni-damned thing off.

"Lee, would you be a dear and haul in some firewood before you go to sleep? The pile in the kitchen is getting so low." Hama said as she looked at me. Again, I nodded. She was letting us stay here for free due to Katara being a Waterbender and Aang being the Avatar. The least I could do was help her with the firewood. Infact, we all helped her out. Katara helped with cooking and cleaning, and so did Toph. I and the other boys helped out with the yardwork and other such chores. Honestly, there wasn't that much work when it was split between us five guests and I could see how it helped Hama. Doing the work gave me a greater appreciation of what the servants at the Palace did. I wonder if my father or sister ever stopped to think about what was done for them, how these people they considered insignificant were so instrumental to the comfort of their lives.

"I'll be happy to help you out, but we'll be leaving soon. You should find someone to help out with the yardwork and such. Lots of people would be willing to do that for food and a room." I offered, hoping that she didn't take it the wrong way. I saw Katara regarding me with a mixture of surprise and curiosity, and I merely shrugged.

In the end, Toph came with me to help with firewood. As I was hauling my first armful to the kitchen, I saw her walking towards me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm here to haul wood, too."

"I'm fine, really..."

"So you think I can't do it, Sparky?" she asked with a small scoff.

"I never said you couldn't. But it's late, and I'm sure you're tired. I don't mind doing this." I replied, not wishing to lose face before this little girl. Honestly, I had never seen anyone with such a... blunt attitude. Between her and Katara, I could see how strong girls could be... and not in a cruel way like my sister.

"Aww. You're concerned that I might be tired. How sweet." she replied sarcastically before she took some wood into her arms. I shrugged. Let her help if she wanted. I'd be able to take a quick bath and go to bed sooner, then.

After we had filled the bin in the kitchen to fullness, I sat back outside for several moments on the pile of remaining logs. To my surprise, I saw Toph coming towards me. She stopped, standing but a couple of feet away from me, and wondered what it was that she could possibly want.

"Hey, Sparky." she said softly. I sensed that she had something to ask.

"Yes?"

"I want to see your scar." Her voice was soft, and I was surprised to hear a bit of nervousness. I had never heard any kind of shyness from her before.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno. I mean, I've heard about it. But there's only so much I can see with my feet. I wanna see for myself."

"No, you don't." Admittedly, it'd be nice to remove the padding from my face if just for a while, but having someone touch it...

"Come on. Do you think I'm going to throw up or something that's... all sissy? You know me better than that!" Toph replied, sounding bolder. I let out a quiet sigh.

"No." I replied, shaking my head.

"Then you're the sissy." Toph replied, taking a step back.

"If not wanting people to poke or prod at my scar makes me a sissy, then fine!" I replied defensively.

"I wasn't going to actually... _poke_ it, you know?" she replied tartly.

"I just don't want people touching it." I couldn't help but think of the way that Katara had gently touched my scar when we had been in the crystal catacombs. I felt my pulse quicken.

"Your dad really did a number on you, huh?" Toph asked, her voice now quieter. She must have picked up on my quickening pulse. Let her interpret it as she had said it. I wasn't about to tell her what I had really been thinking about.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"...Sorry." she muttered. I was surprised to see her actually humbled, even just a bit.

"Look, Toph. Just forget it, okay?" I said quickly as I rose from the woodpile.

"Good night, Sparky." she said, sounding hurt. I sighed softly.

"It's okay, honestly. Let's just forget this just happened. I'll see you in the morning and we can spar, okay?" I asked. I honestly meant what I said, and I knew she sensed it. This seemed to perk her up, and she smiled just a bit.

"Good night." I added as I walked away.

There were three wooden bathtubs in the bath house, each hidden from sight from the other with rice-paper walls and sliding doors. I pumped some water into a tub and when it was filled enough, I heated the water with Firebending before stripping down and sliding in. The hot water soothed me, and I closed my eyes.

I was startled out of my reverie when I heard water splashing as it filled a tub. I remained silent, wondering who it was. I honestly hadn't thought that someone would want a bath this late. It was late even for me, but I had done my part by carrying firewood. With the ease that years of martial arts training gave me, I slipped out of the tub and crept over to the wall. I had sat in the darkness, with the moonlight as my only source of light, so there had been no burning lamp to alert Katara of my presence.

Was it fate or sheer luck that revealed the loose flap of a corner of a panel, enabling me to peek into the other chamber? By the time that I found the flap, she was already starting to undress. I watched as she slid her red wraparound off before sliding down her skirt and pants. My breath hitched as she undid her chestwrap and lowered her undershorts after undoing its drawstring.

I was more than pleased to notice that she still had the fire lily in her hair. Before she went into the tub, she slowly pulled it out of her hair and stared down at it for several long moments, apparently deep in thought. I could not help but smile a bit. I hope she was pleased – even though I knew she would be surprised – to find it on her pillow. She brought it up to her nose, inhaling the scent as she closed her eyes.

I enjoyed the scent of the lilies as well. Sweet and spicy, rolled into one. Many ladies used fire lily perfume, but to me, it smelled best from a real fire lily, not some dilute of its nectar.

My head was swimming as I watched her set it down gently on top of her clothes. Her body was cast in shadows by the single glowing lamp she had brought with her, and her nipples were taut as she slid into the tub, easing herself into the cool water.

_Oh, only if I could warm that water up for you... and share a bath with you_, I thought. I had to bite my lip to keep back a moan. It took all my willpower to keep my other hand from wandering to my lower regions. Agni damnit, why did I have to find this so entrancing? My body ached with need, and I let a hand slide down my body, no longer resisting the urge.

**(Zuko does something rather naughty here, but it is too hot for FFN standards, damn them and their silly rules so I had to cut out a certain part of this scene. You can find the unedited version of this chapter on my AFFN account, go to my profile and follow the link I have provided there and you can read the steamy uncut goodness)**

My sleep tonight was no better than the last. Katara stirred something within me, a certain heat that at one point in my life I was sure that I would never possess. Sure, I had felt physical need before, but this went beyond that. When she looked at me, there were no words to describe the feeling that shivered through me. Even that first time, when I had come to Katara's village in search of the Avatar, her blue eyes had been as luminous back then...

o0o0o0o

One Month, 23 Days BSC

(End of July, 1101)

Katara

I heard the screech of a cat-owl as I stood in the clearing with Hama. I had already learned so much from her. How to take water out of the air and from plants... it made me feel better about my Bending. I didn't have to feel so helpless if I had no waterskin. I felt stronger than before. And I would become stronger with what she was going to teach me next.

"What I am about to teach you next... it saved me from being locked up forever." Hama whispered. She had not said much when she had told us her story. It had clearly hurt her to talk about it, and none of us pressed her for details. I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to talk about now. If she was going to teach me something that helped her escape, then I was all ears.

"Do you think we were simply kept in the cages to sit around?" Hama asked. Her voice had taken on a pained but dangerous tone.

"Being captured was the least of our worries. What they did to us..."

I stared ahead, listening to her words.

"They beat you?"

"Worse. They played games with us. The young women... were often raped."

I didn't have to be told that Hama was one of these women. Unconsciously, my hands balled into fists. It was as if Hama's anger was infecting me. Fire Nation scum, abusing Water Tribe women like that...

"They often denied us water, to hear us beg and plead for it. A few of us died that way. They amused themelves with any kind of misery that they could inflict on us. By the time I escaped, many of us had already died... and others were waiting to die."

I could imagine the cages, and the Waterbenders, deprived of their element and at the mercy of the Fire Nation guards. My fists tightened further, my nails digging into my palms. Other memories flashed before me. My mother's death. The stories told by my people of invasions in the past. The bodies of the dead Airbenders at the Southern Air Temple. The Earth Kingdom cities held by Fire Nation, their people exploited and worked to the bone. The Avatar, struck down by Azula. All because Fire Nation wanted to be the best.

"Yes, that's it. Feel the strength that comes from your anger. It was my anger that helped me survive my imprisonment. I saw what they did to my brothers and sisters. And what they did to me... came back to them tenfold."

Tenfold? She had gotten her revenge against the guards?

"My sweet child, water is all around us. I have shown you that. But water is also inside of us." she hissed. Her eyes were filled with an almost feverish glint as she stared at me.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

"I know that I heard screaming under the mountain before Hama found us." Toph stated firmly as I followed her up the mountain. The talk about spirits, and the answers we had gotten from the people in town only spurred us on. But I had a feeling that what we would find wouldn't be pleasant. What malevolent spirit would snatch up people during the full moon?

We would never have found the hidden passageway if not for Toph. She forced the outer door open with Earthbending. What secret resided within this hill? As soon as the inner door was opened, the vile scent of decay poured out, overwhelming me with its stank and causing me to stagger back a step.

"What the..." Sokka stated, pinching his nose, his face wrinkled in such a way that I imagined my own was.

"That's nasty. Smells like someone died in there." Toph shot out, pinching her nose immediately after these words.

"Wait. Someone did die in there. A lot of someones." she added quickly. I stilled and stared at her.

"... Seriously?" Sokka whispered.

I stepped forward, my hand out in front of me as I created a flame over my palm. I didn't really want to look, but I had to.

"You sure this is where the scream came from?" I called back.

"Yeah." Toph nodded, before starting after me and Sokka followed her, holding the lamp high.

It was all I could do to not simply vomit at the smell of decaying corpses. At first, all I saw were very old corpses, little more than rotten skin stretched over bones. But I noticed that some of the corpses looked... well, more fresh. More flesh, less decay, facial features still visible on some of them. Ugh.

"Who would do this?" the Avatar asked. It was the first time he had spoken since we found the cave.

"Why would spirits do something like this?" Sokka added.

"Not spirits." a voice croaked from the darkness. I moved forward again and caught sight of a emaciated woman chained to one of the earthen pillars. I recognized a Fire Nation guard uniform on her, though it was now filthy.

"Toph. Unchain her." I stated as I moved closer.

"Who did this to you?" I asked as Toph reached up, manipulating her armband in her palm so the woman wouldn't see her Bending it.

Behind me, Sokka and Aang were silent. Not that I could blame them. I was still trying to process my surroundings. Corpses in various stages of decay, the stench of death in the air, the haggard and wavering voice of the woman that was apparently the only person alive out of all these prisoners.

The woman fell to her knees as soon as she was unshackled. I decided to not ask any more questions right now, and let her regain herself.

"Do any of you have any food or water on you?" I asked the others as I took another glance around. Many, but not all of the victims here were in the uniforms of guards or soldiers. The others appeared to be simply innocent townsfolk. When no one came up with any food, I sighed softly.

"Sokka. Carry her outside." I stated. Though I felt bad for the woman, I just couldn't stand the idea of carrying that filthy woman outside. I had never liked dirt and grime.

There was a stream nearby, and the woman took several long, greedy gulps of the water before trying to speak. Her voice was still weak, but no longer so thin or wavery.

"It was that woman. The old innkeeper. She has the power of demons!" she gasped.

"Her?" Sokka asked incredulously. I had to agree with him. Yes, Hama seemed a bit... odd. But taking people prisoners and letting them die?

Some more water was given to her at this point. I knew enough that she would need to take it slow at first, and not guzzle down all the water she wanted right now. I wasn't sure where I remembered that from. Was it something one of my tutors or my Uncle had told me?

"She controls the spirits... I was out on night guard duty when I felt a force pull at my body. I started walking and tried to stop but I could not. Something was pulling at my legs. I was forced into the mountain and my hands went up to be chained. The last person before me was still alive, but he died not too long after I was put in there." A violent shudder passed through her body.

So Hama had captured all these people? How was she able to command the spirits in such a way? What spirit would follow her commands to such an end?

Katara. My eyes widened as I quickly rose to my feet. She had said that she was going Waterbending with Hama. Would Hama hurt her like she had done to all of these people in the cavern? No. She clearly adored the girl. But my sense of foreboding did not abate.

"I have to find Katara." I muttered quickly.

o0o0o0o

Katara

"You want me to help destroy the Fire Nation?" I asked in a thin voice.

"And why not? Your mother was killed in a raid, wasn't she? Did she deserve that? Did you deserve the loss of your mother? Did my brethren and I deserve to be locked up in cages, merely for being Waterbenders? Did anyone who was not Fire Nation deserve to die, simply for not being part of the Fire Nation's so-called magnificence?"

I shook my head slowly. No one deserved to die just for being different. She grinned as I nodded and went on.

"Your Avatar says that he wishes to bring balance to the world. But the Fire Nation will never settle for that! They wish to enslave or kill the Avatar so he cannot do this! They must be destroyed, before they can destroy anyone else! What I do now is what they did to us."

_What they did to us_... My eyes widened as I looked at her. The rumors of the missing people...

"You did it. You did something to all these missing people." I murmured.

"Indeed. My revenge started with the guards who watched over the Waterbenders."

"And what happened to the Waterbenders who were left?" I whispered.

"Unlocked their cages and never looked back. I cannot tell you where they are now. We scattered to the winds. And I made a vow that night under the full moon that I would make the Fire Nation pay for what they had done. Perhaps I did not have an army, but that did not mean I could not have my revenge. And that is how it has been ever since. But you... you're young. And you're allies with the Avatar. Make him understand that his desire for balance is but a useless dream. He should hate them as much as you, for the genocide of his people."

Hama's words were almost hypnotic. I understood what she was talking about. The Fire Nation was responsible for so much death and destruction. Could the world ever be the same again, as long as Fire Nation remained?

"How did you escape?"

"Remember the fire lilies. Every living being is filled with water. All you have to do... is concentrate hard enough and seek the water within. It took me a while to realize this... and to understand just how to do it. I practiced on the rats first... and once I mastered that, the guards became fair game." A cackle escaped from her throat as the wind picked up.

"They started hacking at one another with swords, not understanding what was happening to them." Her tone was one of pure amusement as she recalled this memory. A couple of cat-owls yowled in the distance, but Hama ignored them as she continued.

"It was what they deserved. And it was all the sweeter to see the shock and terror in their faces as they found themselves being killed by their comrades. I would have stuck around to find out what had happened, but I didn't want to risk it. All of us Waterbenders disappeared, leaving that place full of the corpses of these men. I can't help but wonder what the reaction was to that place." Again, she laughed.

In my mind's eye, I envisioned what she had just told me. Even then, I reeled at the idea that one could Bend another's body to their will. Was such a thing possible? Yes. Hama wouldn't make up such a story. I looked down at my own hands. Was I capable of such a thing, also?

"Avenge us, Katara. I will teach you ultimate vengeance. For our people. I share my power with you." I felt her hands on my shoulders, was surprised that I had been so lost in my thoughts to not notice her approach. Her gaze seemed to burn into me. They glinted with a manic desire, and I felt her fingers dig into my bare arms.

"You will do what I was unable to do. Fate brought you to me, so that I could form you into the avenger for our people. Embrace your destiny, Katara."

I imagined doing what she said, seeing myself turning the Avatar against Fire Nation by whispering these dark words into his ears. All the Waterbenders and others who had been imprisoned or killed would be avenged. My mother, Hama's dead brethren, the men who died at the Siege of the North and Princess Yue...

But that would bring about more deaths. Deaths of innocents, and good people who were not responsible for the War or had any desire for it. Vengeance might be sweet for some, but eventually the reality of its consequences brought about more pain.

"Destruction to the Fire Nation, as it deserves!" I heard Hama hiss.

No. That would only make things worse. If Fire Nation was brought down, people would rip at it like vultures at carrion, and then start fighting one another. And the toll of dead innocents would only go higher. Besides... was Iroh a bad man? Jeong Jeong? Zuko? Granted, he had been a brat when I had first met him, but it turned out that he had been lied to all of his childhood. Piandao had taught Sokka sword-fighting despite knowing that he had been Water Tribe all along. And there were many decent Fire Nation citizens in the towns we had passed through, who wanted nothing to do with the War.

"No." I murmured.

"No?" Hama asked, her grip loosening just slightly in apparent surprise.

"If I do that, that will only make things worse. No. I can't. I won't!" I gasped, jerking sway from her.

"They tried to wipe out our culture, like they did to the Air Nomads! You and I are all that remains of the Southern Waterbenders. It is my duty, and yours, to make sure that this does not go unpunished!"

The glint in her eyes was bothering me a lot now. Before I could take another step back, I found my feet rooted to the spot, my arms pinned to my sides.

"Dear child, you will learn to Bloodbend, like it or not. You were brought to me for a reason..."

I tried to speak, but the invisible vise on me tightened.

"Let... me... go!" I managed to choke out after several gasps.

"See, this is the power that I held over these men. The power that my element gives me. Can a Firebender do this? Water is the element of life, and even a Firebender cannot deny this fact. But it can also being death, which is all they deserve..."

I found my knees buckling beneath me, and was forced to kow to Hama, my face near the grass.

"All you have to do is say yes, my dear." I heard her murmur.

"NO!" I heard someone else shout. A ball of fire exploded in front of Hama at her feet and she jumped back in surprise. The grip on me disappeared, and I scrambled to my feet to see Zuko with his fist stretched out.

"Lee?" Hama asked in shock. "You're a Firebender?"

Her bony hands shot out, and Zuko's fist went down, his hands pinned to his sides like mine had been not long ago, and his face registered shock.

"Hama! Let him go!" I begged.

"No. He's a Firebender! Why would you be in the same group as him?"

"He's not evil! He was teaching Aang Firebending! Let him go!" One of her hands shot towards me, and I was as immobilized as Zuko was.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I had never felt anything like it. Being unable to move or struggle. I hadn't heard everything that Hama had said, but I had heard her telling Katara she would learn to Bloodbend, like it or not and everything afterwards. I had been terrified that Katara would willingly agree, for she had appeared to be seriously considering the older woman's words.

Thank Agni that she wasn't going to join this insane old woman.

"Now, Katara... watch what I shall do to this boy. See what Bloodbending can do." Hama cackled. I found one of my hands being lifted up, its fingers finding the handle of my swords and gripping it tightly. As much as I tried to fight, my other hand joined the first, pointing the blades at my stomach. I had felt that something was off about this woman when I first met her, but not _this_ off!

Katara's eyes were wide, and she was shaking her head, apparently unable to help herself any more than I was. The blades pressed closer to my stomach, the cold metal tips now pressing into my skin.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I had to fight. If I didn't, then I would watch Zuko kill himself. Hama clearly wasn't going to listen. I had to fight her myself. I felt the pull on my body, understood exactly what she was doing. _Concentrate, Katara..._

I felt the water around me. In the air, in the trees, in the grass... and in Hama's body. I couldn't move my arms, but I knew that I could Waterbend without these if I had enough concentration. I closed my eyes, focusing on that water. And as hard as I could, I _pushed_ with my mind.

My body came free, and I opened my eyes to see Hama on her knees, shivering slightly. Zuko's blades were no longer pointed at himself. I wouldn't be subjected to the sight of his insides spilling out on the grass. Thank the spirits.

I felt Hama try to take control of me again, and I fought. I pushed her arms down, keeping them at her sides. I had done it. I had Bloodbended.

"Congratulations, my dear. You've just learned how to Bend blood." Hama's grin was that of victory, and I staggered back.

"Good girl. I'm so proud of you." Her voice was a soft hiss before it turned into a loud cackle.

"You killed all of these people." I heard Zuko say. What people?

"It was what they deserved."

"They didn't do anything to you! They were innocent! They had nothing to do with what happened to the Waterbenders!"

"And did the Waterbenders do anything to the Fire Nation? No! Your people invaded our land and took us captive for no real reason other than wanting to prove that Fire was a better element!"

"I know, and my people were wrong to do that. I apologize. But..."

"Screw your apology!" Hama screeched. Zuko was jerked backwards, hitting a tree. Then he was jerked forward again, his arms flailing wildly, the swords glinting in the moonlight.

"No! Stop!" I screamed as I lunged towards Hama before she could try to make Zuko harm himself again. For an old woman, her strength was surprising. Her sharp nails dug into my arms, and we rolled around on the ground. I felt her try to Bloodbend me, but I pushed back with the same force.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I felt a surge of anger and protectiveness when I saw Hama and Katara fighting, and when I thought about it later, it surprised me how concerned I felt for Katara's safety. Without a second thought, I jumped into the fray. I felt Hama's nails rake along my arms, and she even went so far as to try to bite my face. With a quick blast of Firebending, I pushed her off me.

"You will pay for that!" she screamed as her shawl caught on fire. She flailed around, her hands slapping at it, and I quickly backed away, my attention now on Katara to make sure she was unharmed. Her hair was a mess and I noticed the scratches on her arms, but she seemed none the worse for wear.

A loud shriek brought my head up from Katara, and I saw Hama lunge at me. Thinking quickly, I pulled us both out of the way. The old woman stumbled on the hem of her skirt as she was caught off-guard, and she fell forward with a loud crack. At first, I thought it was one of her old bones breaking from the fall, but I noticed a rock jutting out of the ground just under her head. The light of the full moon illuminated the blood seeping from the side of her head, and I was silent, unsure of what to say or do at this new development.

"Oh, damn. Is she..." Katara murmured, trembling in my arms. I slowly set her down and cautiously approached Hama. She did not appear to be breathing, and when I nudged her with a foot, she did not move or make a sound. The blood continued to seep, infusing her snow-white hair with an eerie shade of red.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 22 Days BSC

(Early Morning)

Katara

I sat there in the constable's office silently. The cup of tea in my hands was cold. Zuko had protected me from the questions when he led me back to town. He had taken the constable's questioning. The village would now know that it was Hama responsible for all of these missing people. The woman rescued from Hama's dungeon was now in the infirmary, from what I had overheard.

"Just one more thing... and I am sure this is the most important one." the older man asked, reclined in his chair, slightly tugging at one of his sideburns as he glanced at Zuko, "Why would she do such a thing? How did she do it?"

I waited for Zuko's answer.

"She was an insane old woman. I do not know why she would do such a thing. But she would call upon the spirits to do her bidding. There is no accounting for why some people do what they do." he explained. Not a word on the fact that she was a Waterbender or her history.

"Well, your friends were lucky to find Meishan. She is being taken care of now. It's unfortunate that there was nobody else alive to rescue... but something's better than nothing, eh?"

"Yes." was all Zuko could say.

"Well, you and your friend are free to go. We appreciate your help. You can go now and rest."

Zuko approached me, and his hand went under my arm, gently. I felt a tug, and I did not resist, letting him help me to my feet. All of Hama's words echoed in my mind. I had actually considered siding with her when I had been reminded of the pain. Was I really that kind of person?

A guard came into the office, breathless. He leaned against the wall with one hand for several moments. It was clear that his news was urgent.

"The old woman..."

"You have her?" the constable asked.

"...No. We found the spot. Lee's directions were good..." he nodded towards Zuko, "We found blood and a trail of it... but the trail ended after a while. She's gone."

"But she was dead. She wasn't breathing, and she didn't do anything when I tried to rouse her."

"The body's gone, I swear it. We looked, but the only thing that's left is a trail of blood."

I gasped softly as I felt my knees buckle under me. Zuko quickly grabbed me around my waist.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 22 Days BSC

(Evening)

Zuko

I hadn't mentioned the fact that Hama was a Waterbender, for that would only bring more violence against Katara's people, and that was the last thing anyone needed. The fact that Hama was still alive – if an animal had not dragged her off – floored me, but I didn't know what I could do now. There was no way that Hama could ever show her face in the town. Someone else would take over the inn, just as Hama had taken over from the previous owners who had mysteriously disappeared. Their fates were now known.

And it was time for us to leave. The town could handle things by itself.

I glanced over at Katara. The wind was blowing through her hair as she stared out at the sea. I wanted to hold her, to touch her and reassure her, tell her that things would be fine. I remember how she had felt against me in the constable's office after I had grabbed her to keep her from falling. Her body had been warm, and I had been comforted by it.

I scooted a bit closer, waiting to gauge her reaction or see if she had noticed. She had not said much all day, her mind apparently elsewhere. I wanted to ask what Hama had told her, for I had only caught the end of it. Whatever it was had clearly shaken Katara badly.

Before I could say anything or move closer, the Avatar closed in. Sokka was steering Appa, leaving the boy free to do this. My gut clenched hard as I saw his arms wrap around Katara. _I should be doing that_, I thought to myself.

My hand formed into a fist as I saw the Avatar hug her tightly, guiding her head to his shoulder so she could bury her face in it. I had to concentrate on my breathing so I could calm down. But I couldn't help but imagine her in my arms, taking comfort from me. We had been through the fight with Hama together, not her and the boy.

As if she read my mind, Katara looked up from Aang's shoulder to look at me. Our gazes locked for a long moment before she slowly looked down again.


	14. Ice and Fire

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 14 – Fire and Ice

In Slow Heat, I have moved events from the cartoon around some, so the Avatar gang arrive at the Western Air Temple before the Day of Black Sun for this story, not after. This chapter will also please those of you eager for some Zutara action, so don't forget to let me know what you think of it! ;)

o0o0o0o

One Month, 20 Days BSC

(Beginning of August, 1101)

Zuko

The silence of the Western Air Temple was almost eerie, surrounding me as I looked around. I remembered all too well my first time here, when I had embarked on my journey to capture the Avatar. Uncle had been with me, and I regretted the harsh things that I had said to him back then. That led me to wonder what he was doing right now. Was the White Lotus and my uncle now in the midst of some spectacular but hidden plan? We still had over a month and a half left.

I sat against a pillar, an empty bowl in my lap. I had just finished supper, and leaned my head against the pillar, setting the bowl down and picking up my cup of tea.

As I drank my tea, I eyed Katara. She sat slightly apart from the rest of the group, nursing her tea. Ever since the incident with Hama, she had not spoken much to me. She had not spoken much to anyone else either, which meant that she wasn't angry with me personally – at least, I didn't think so – but it was a cold comfort to know that. I missed the fire in her eyes and the warmth in her smile. Whatever had happened between her and Hama had shaken her deeply, and I wondered what I could say or do to get her to be her old self.

As she had done the last couple of nights, she stood up and walked away to be by herself. I was fine with giving her a couple of days to think and do whatever else she needed, but she could not be allowed to act like this indefinitely. The Avatar's eyes were all too open, easy to read like a book and in them I saw his concern for her. Sokka and Toph were also worried, since she didn't respond to their sarcastic remarks or jokes.

When I finally excused myself from the group to get ready to turn in, I sought Katara. This wasn't too easy, as there were plenty of places to hide here in the Temple. I went up and down stone steps that had been worn down by the countless feet of Air Nuns of generations past, feeling the gazes of the large statues of these women carved into the cliff face. It was no use to call for her, Katara would just hide if she heard me coming.

I finally found her a modest distance from the general area that we had settled into. There was another water fountain here, and I could see why she liked this place. I was quiet for several long moments as I stared at her. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked sitting right there. Or how jealous I had felt when the Avatar hugged her. Or the protectiveness I felt when she and Hama were fighting. I remembered all too well the first time I had seen her, when I had come to her village. How close I had been to her when she had been tied to that tree, and the scent that I had caught when I had leaned in to whisper into her ear. Or the heated fights we had – in the North Pole and in the crystal catacombs. I was happy just by being near her.

Before, I had been fighting the thoughts about her in my head. I had prayed to Agni to banish these thoughts. Now, I no longer fought them. I allowed myself to fantasize about her, and I no longer resisted the temptation to sneak glances at her, or to try to have her attention on myself, although I made sure to exercise discretion.

I cleared my throat slightly before I approached, not wishing for her to lash out at me with a water whip out of being startled. Her expression under the moonlight was unreadable. Might as well get to business...

"We need to talk." I said simply.

"About what?" There was no mistaking the guardedness in her tone.

"What happened before." I replied. I saw her stiffen.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Katara replied stiffly. I could not help but have a mental image of her encasing herself within ice, closing herself off from the rest of us.

"You need to." I replied, trying to remain calm.

"No, I don't. I'm fine. Go away." she replied, turning her back to me. I reached for her, placing my hand on her shoulder. Not surprisingly, she jerked away violently, though I was still unhappy by it.

"You've been acting like this ever since what happened with Hama."

"What the hell do you care?" she asked vehemently. What did I care, indeed. But I knew that I couldn't tell her the truth, and my thoughts about her.

"We're on the same side. You're my ally. We're all concerned about you." I replied.

"So?"

"What did Hama say to you? I only caught the very end of it. What did that old woman tell you?" I pressed. She only took a step back.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Then why are you acting like this? We fought her together." I reminded her, and continued. "We worked together as the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit." And I had relished that time with her. Us working together as a team, her at my side...

"Your point is?" she replied with hostility and what was more, defensiveness in her voice.

"The point is, you're not the only one who has gone through hard times, or learned harsh lessons. But you don't see me shutting myself from everyone else."

"Oh, so you're Mr. Personality?" she snapped back, her eyes glinting with that familiar spark that I had sorely missed. I felt her finger jabbing into my chest.

"Don't tell me about how I act towards others, you're the last person I'd listen to about behavior!" she sneered. All right, so she did have a point there. I could admit – to myself, at least – that I was the most introverted person in our group. I was the one who often went alone myself to meditate or Firebend, or just think. But I wasn't about to say that to her and give her any footing in this argument.

"That's not the point here..." I replied. She gave out a annoyed hiss, and the water in the fountain churned.

"Is it so much to ask to be left alone? Why is it that when I want to be left alone, everyone else gets all worried?" she snapped, "I'm not going to hurt myself if that's what you think!"

"I never said..."

"Go away." she replied, her voice now icy. I could have pressed on, but I didn't want to deal with a Waterbender next to a fountain.

"Very well." I replied, bowing my head slightly before turning away. But I wasn't about to give up so easily.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 19 Days BSC

Katara

The temple was a pleasant place to live in, and I enjoyed the quiet and solitude. I knew that the others were worried about me, but I meant it when I told Zuko that I didn't want to talk about it. I was horrified by Hama, even more so after I learned what she had done to all these missing people, yet I could not help but be fascinated by her. She had survived what many others had perished in, and come out with a talent that she had forced me to learn, a talent that many people would vie for. I would never forget the feeling of seeking out the water in someone else's body and then bending it to my will. It was perfectly dreadful, manipulating someone like a puppet, yet I could not help but imagine Bending certain people like that... the soldiers who had killed my mother, for example. If I had known back then what I knew now about Waterbending, I could have saved her...

I let out an angry huff. It was no use to think about things like that, but I couldn't stop myself. I shifted the basket on my hip as I added more strawberries to it. There was a large patch of wild strawberries growing next to the buildings of the Air Temple, in one of several terraces that the Air Nuns obviously set up for growing their own food. The fruit was fat and ripe, and I ate one here and there as I harvested them. I had first tasted strawberries almost a month ago, when they had just started to ripen. The ones growing here were sweeter and less tart, and I had come to enjoy this fruit immensely. It was too bad it didn't grow in the South Pole – I enjoyed even the first strawberries I had ever eaten. It was already my favorite fruit, and I smiled to myself as I bit into another berry, easily almost as large as a child's fist.

The air was a bit balmy, though the temperature was comfortable. The silence was peaceful, and the weight on my hip reminded me that I should go back to the others soon. They would appreciate this treat with supper, and I plucked up another berry, biting half of it and savoring its taste. It was so peaceful here, it wasn't hard to see why the Air Nuns had chosen this place and built the temple as they had done.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I smiled to myself as I watched Katara gather the berries. She looked so calm and relaxed, munching on a berry here and there. Moving carefully as to not alert her to my presence, I plucked a berry off a bush, savoring the sweetness in my mouth as I bit into it. Mother had loved strawberries, and so did I. It was gratifying to see that Katara felt the same way.

Well. There was no time like the present, was there? I stealthily moved closer, keeping out of her line of sight. When I was fairly close to her, I waited, watching as she looked for the best fruit, dropping them in her basket. After I plucked another berry off the bush, I took another step closer.

I couldn't help but imagine her naked, on a red silk bed with strawberries scattered about and on top of her lithe form, and that mental image almost made me laugh out loud. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn't notice me creep closer, keeping the basket on her hip as she came closer to me. Without warning, I took another step forward just as she did the same, causing her to bump into me, the contact of our bodies jarring the basket from her hip.

I heard her soft cry of surprise as she saw the strawberries spill from the basket, and her head whipped up to look at me, her gaze turning to ice when she saw who it was she had bumped into. Her eyes narrowed as she regarded me.

"Go away." she stated bluntly. I was surprised at her cold manner.

"So much for good manners." I replied, refusing to be put out by her attitude, and brushing myself off, even though that was a unnecessary gesture. "No concern for my safety or even a word of apology, Katara?" I chided.

"You're the one who followed me here." Katara replied, and I could feel the vitriol in her tone, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Just go back to the others and let me finish what I am doing."

"Of course." I replied, bowing slightly, hiding a smirk. Did she think that I would just leave so easily? Deciding to add fuel to the fire I saw simmering in her gaze, I commented, "I can only imagine the mental effort you must need in... picking strawberries."

Just as I anticipated, I saw the spark in her gaze. I knew it was wrong to toss barbs at her like that, but I far preferred to see the fire in her eyes rather than... the distance that all of us now saw when she looked at us. Uncle would without a doubt be scolding me right now if he saw me.

"Piss off, Zuko. I'm sick of you." Katara snarled as she looked away.

"Piss off, Zuko?" I repeated, tilting my head slightly. "That comeback lacked heart. Are you not feeling well?"

Her response was to grab one of the strawberries that had fallen from her basket, and to hurl it at me. All my years of training served well, my body dodging slightly to one side to avoid the juicy projectile.

"I know I'm hard for you to take your eyes off of, but surely you can do better." I stated, not bothering to hide my smirk.

"I don't want to deal with you right now. I just wanted to be alone. Is that so much to ask for, or are you too good to honor a simple request... _Prince Zuko_?" she asked, the last two words dripping venom. She knew that I was no longer a Prince. Azula was now the Crown Princess, and the only chance I had now at the throne was to take it by force, which was made possible by my being on the Avatar's side. It still hurt though, that the Fire Lord had disinherited me and stripped me of all my titles and rank, so Katara's words had a the effect on me that she desired.

"Now... that's more like the fiery girl I know and well... know." I replied, keeping my voice in a cool and approving tone to hide my hurt.

"I don't care what you know." the Waterbender replied, raising her hand and pointing it in the direction that I had come from. "Leave me alone. Now. I'm tired of you doing this. That is so childish, you're acting half Aang's age!"

"And your comment was mature?" I asked crossly.

"You started it."

"I tripped, and all you had to say to me was 'go away'. But I shouldn't expect proper manners from a... peasant." I replied, knowing that she hated being called that. I turned away from her, but barely after I had done so, I found myself yanked and spun around to face her. The glare she was giving me would have felled lesser men on the spot.

"How dare you!" Katara hissed, jabbing her finger sharply at my chest, taking my bait. Her cheeks were flushed as she continued. "You... you're the one who's always watching me! Provoking me! Following me! You've been doing it all this time! Why! I'm not here for your amusement! I hate you! Why can't you just leave me alone! How do we keep ending up together!"

I barely heard her words. I was stunned by the strength with which she had spun me around so that she could focus her wrath on me. Her azure eyes sparkled with seething anger, her soft lips curled in a snarl that would have made my father proud. Her body radiated heat and emotion. Yet I stared down at her calmly as privately I reveled at the sight of her passion, even if it was anger.

"We do it... because we can't keep away from each other." I replied calmly. The sidelong glances, the heated battles in the past, the rightness of working together with her, the way we continued to cross paths, large and small.

To my satisfaction, she couldn't manage a immediate response to that, and sputtered for a moment, her eyes glinting defiantly as she scrambled for a response.

"I'm the one who ignores you and tries to avoid you. You're the one who's been stalking me!" she finally managed.

"If you really wanted to ignore my presence, you would have let me walk away instead of pulling me back. You can't ignore me, Katara, any more than I can't ignore you."

"Asshole!" she snarled. I merely smirked down at her.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" I replied. Her next reaction and statement struck me with a unexpected force, as if I had been lashed against by one of her powerful water whips.

Rather than scream at me or attack me, her eyes suddenly became glassy with tears, confusing me slightly. I honestly didn't think that such a glib comment would make her cry.

"The Fire Nation... _murdered_ my mother, you insensitive bastard!" she screamed before shoving past me and bolting off, leaving me stunned enough to give her a good head-start.

_Killed her mother?_ Dear Agni, no. It was no wonder she had been so uncomfortable in Fire Nation at the beginning. I knew all too well the pain of losing a mother. I regretted everything instantly – the provocation, the teasing comments, the childish attempts to gain her attention. Had Uncle been here to scold me... well, I was simply glad that he wasn't.

o0o0o0o

Katara

How dare Zuko? That arrogant man, following me around and provoking me! What the hell was wrong with him? Was I merely some sort of amusement to him, something to rile to alleviate his boredom and give him something to do while he waited for the end of the War? My vision was blurred with the tears that poured down my cheeks.

Suddenly, I heard someone behind me. The heavy breathing was indiscernible at first, but I looked over my shoulder and saw him following me. Oh, spirits! Was he determined to drive his cruel game further?

Well, fuck this! A fountain was visible, and I ran to it, quickly Bending some water out of it and forming two long ice-daggers. If he didn't see these daggers as a serious warning... well, that was his problem.

"Don't you dare come any closer." I snarled, glaring at him as he approached, albeit more slowly than before. "I swear to the spirits, I will castrate you on the spot if you take another step." My pulse was racing, and I could feel the flush on my tear-stained cheeks as I regarded the man who had been the bane of my existence in one way or another ever since his stupid ship had come to my village.

I saw a bit of surprise in his face, but he did not retreat. His fists formed twin daggers of flame, and I quickly turned one of my ice-daggers into a water-whip, sending it flying at his groin. This elicited a startled gasp from him, and I was pleased to see the shock in his eyes as he quickly dodged it so that it lashed against his thigh instead. Before he could collect himself, I did the same with my other ice-dagger, and he just barely dodged that one as well, wincing in pain as the water made contact with his leg.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The precision of her water whips was frightening, though I would not admit it. The stinging sensation on my thigh was nothing compared to the pain I would have felt had I not quickly moved her intended target to safety. I had never seen her so angry, and the tears on her cheeks was testament to her pain. I'd have tried to offer her an apology, had my ability to breed not been at stake here.

The water whips grew longer and thicker as she Bended more water from the fountain, and I intensified the heat in my fire-daggers, ready to cut through the water when she aimed at me again. Even though I knew she was angry – and rightly so – I didn't think that trying to deny me of my manhood was appropriate either.

I guess I could avoid this conflict by running for it, but that would just be cowardly, and leave matters unresolved. When the water whips came at me again, I dodged again, only to make a grave miscalculation. Instead of aiming for the same spot, she had been aiming for my feet, and I stumbled as one foot was caught in a water whip. In no time, both of my feet, along with my lower legs, were enveloped in ice. Before I could cut myself free with my fire, my hands and arms became encased as well, and I struggled against the cold, my fire extinguished.

o0o0o0o

Katara

_We do it because we can't keep away from each other._ Zuko's words echoed in my head as I scrutinized him,his limbs encased in ice as I glared at him, my fists shaking slightly. No one had ever caused me to lose my temper quite like that. Arrogant bastard. Prince of pricks. That... that... I couldn't think of any words strong enough to express my dislike of Zuko.

I brought up my fists, summoning more water from the fountain. To my satisfaction, he actually looked afraid. I smirked at him coldly as I propelled the water towards him, causing him to collide with a stone pillar, the water quickly turning to ice and encasing him to his neck.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

With a small amount of water, Katara was proficient enough. With a large amount of water, and the state of anger she was in... well, she was downright frightening. I sent out a prayer to Agni, the water rushing at me before I could release myself from the ice that held my hands and feet. I felt myself being propelled through the air, water splashing wildly as I felt my back hit the pillar with a solid thud. The stinging coldness as the water crystallized around my body stunned me, and I was unable to speak for several moments.

The ice stopped at my neck, and I was reminded of when Katara had done a similar thing at the Northern Oasis. I was virtually defenseless against a very pissed off Waterbender, and I found myself unable to break free with Firebending. The damn ice was far too thick, and I suspected she was also strengthening it with her Bending to make it more difficult for me to try to free myself. She could do anything she pleased with me right now, and I swallowed thickly as she approached.

Her gaze made me feel colder than the ice did; quite a feat into itself. Yet I was unable to look away. I knew that with Firebending, I could get out of here... but it would take a while, and that was a ample enough time window for her to deal some serious damage.

I knew I had to apologize to her. Not simply because I was encased in ice, but because she truly deserved an apology. Surprisingly, Katara didn't speak or do anything else. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or the calm before the storm. For several moments, she stared up at me before looking down at the stone, and I saw her tremble slightly. Her cheeks were tinted with heat, adding a shade of soft red to her cheeks that was oddly becoming of her.

"You... bastard." Katara whispered, her voice clear. Her tone was intense, and she approached me, nearly face-to-face as she looked up at me, less than a foot separating us.

"Do you have any idea how you made me feel?"

Agni, I knew all too well. Like her, I didn't take too well to insulting or belittling comments. And Azula had been so good at making both.

"With how you treat me, I doubt it would be a good idea for you to be Fire Lord. Perhaps I should just leave your side, and let the Earth Kingdoms take apart the Fire Nation like wolves will do to their prey." she hissed softly. "It would be justice for what the Fire Nation has done in the last hundred years."

I was all too well aware of that fact. It would be hard for me to undo the legacy that my ancestors had left behind. Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai were regarded as heroes by the Fire Nation, and myself at a young age. Now I saw the bitter truth, and knew that I had a lot of work to do when I became Fire Lord.

"I can't believe that I even agreed to ally with you." Katara added coldly. "It's obvious that what you have been through, the time you spent with us... you've learned nothing. You're still a spoiled brat." her eyes glinted with pain, pain that I was responsible for. A stinging slap was her next statement, and I didn't protest as I felt my cheek start to burn from her blow.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I had him at my mercy. Even though hitting him was petty, it still felt good. My pulse was racing, and oddly enough, I felt light-headed. It felt good to have him like this, to make him pay for his petty insults.

"You say my mother should have taught me better manners. Your mother should have taught you manners, period." I stated, delighting in the small wince that passed through his face. I was about to say more, but he spoke.

"I'm... sorry." he murmured. I paused and glanced at him. He repeated it, this time more firmly, his eyes fixed on mine. "I know I should not have made that comment. Regardless of whether your mother was alive or not, I was an... asshole for saying it."

I held his gaze for a moment longer before looking down. With a soft sigh, I turned away, feeling disgusted. Did he think that a simple apology would fix everything?

"I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone." I stated coldly, refusing to give him any quarter as I felt a fresh surge of tears that I tried to fight back. The last thing I wanted to do was speak to him any further or let him see me cry, and now I felt drained. The rush of adrenaline was gone, and I wanted to lay down and gather my thoughts. I wanted a hug – but my mother was dead and my father was gone – and I wasn't about to go back to the campsite like this and beg for one.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

She took several steps away from me. Fortunately, her hold on the ice apparently withdrew, for when I tried to create fire with one hand, I didn't feel the same biting coldness that I did before.

I freed myself from my frigid prison in several moments without any notice or comment from her as she retreated further. Her pace was furious, but I went after her. I did not want to leave this ugliness between us any longer. I didn't want to be her enemy, or have such a undesirable place within her heart. It was something I could not tolerate, and this surge of emotion propelled me forward to close the distance between us.

I tried to grab her arm, and she jerked away sharply, increasing her pace.

"What part of go away do you not understand?" she asked, not even looking back at me as she spat this out.

"Do you think I enjoy that?" I asked. There was no answer as she started into a jog. Apparently she did not see me fit to waste her breath on further, but I kept up with her, bounce for bounce.

"I can't talk to you unless you stand still and listen!" I said loudly as I started to close the gap between us again.

"That's the whole damn point!" Katara shot back as she increased her pace to a fast jog. I had only one option left now. I propelled myself forward again, this time not only matching her speed but exceeding it until I was now several feet in front of her. This meant she would have to force her way past me... which wasn't going to happen until I said what needed to be said.

"Damnit, Katara! You can't just ignore me!" I stated, taking a firm stance. She kept her eyes averted from me in a rather pointed manner, swerving sharply to get around me. But I had anticipated this, and reached to grab her arm. Apparently, she had anticipated what I was going to do as well, for I got a elbow in my stomach for my efforts. I grabbed her other arm and struggled for a few moments, ignoring her hissing at me. I heard her yell at me to let go, but I didn't think she actually believed that I would let go so easily. I ignored the pain as she stamped on my foot, and turned her around to face me the best I could, not without considerable difficulty. Her snarl was fierce, and I barely dodged her clawing at my face before I managed to grab her wrist.

Seeing a pillar nearby, I decided to use it as a opportunity to have better leverage on her. Still struggling, I managed to direct her through the several paces to the stone before pushing her against it, still holding onto her. My heart was pounding, and so was hers. Her hair was rumpled from the struggle, and I had to blow my own hair out of my face, keeping my hands on her.

"Bastard." she whispered, wiggling against me. The feel of her warm body was almost too much for me to take, and I gave out a low growl as I regarded her, contemplating my next course of action as I pressed one of my legs between her own to keep her from kicking. Her chest was pressed against mine, soft and warm, and I could smell her, a mixture of the crisp air that surrounded the temple and her own feminine musk. I became more and more aware of her, our surroundings fading away from my consciousness as I regarded the dark-skinned girl that I had in my grip.

"Let me g..." she growled before I crushed my lips against her own. I had often imagined how her mouth might taste, and pressed down as her struggles increased. Her lips were soft and sweet, and I tasted strawberries as I felt her wiggle around.

o0o0o0o

Katara

It was wrong, it was disgusting and vile and... I could not pull away. I felt him press down further, his lips hot and searching against my own, and I was surprised to taste strawberries. His tongue slid along my lips, his nose gently rubbing against my own as he continued to hold me down.

I bit down on his lower lip until I tasted a faint coppery flavor. He jerked back in surprise, and I stared up at him, feeling both fascination and horror as I felt him squeeze my arms gently. His taste was spicy and masculine, and it took me several moments to clear my head and fully understand what had just happened. He had kissed me. The bastard Prince of the Fire Nation had kissed me. I tried to pull away, but his grip on me remained firm.

Before I could stop him, he pressed his lips against mine again. His grip on me loosened, and instead of trying to push him away, I let him continue the kiss. My pulse was racing, and I felt dizzy again as he nibbled along my lower lip. I felt the heat in my cheeks, and elsewhere, and gave out a low moan as one of his hands slid to my side, the palm of his hand hot.

I felt my own hand lift up, as if with a mind of its own, touching his shoulder before my nails dug into the fabric of his shirt. If Zuko felt any pain, he did not indicate it, and pressed his body closer to my own, his hand now stroking my side more firmly as the kiss deepened. There was nothing gentle about the touches or the kiss, and I was wired to what was happening in my body. I was all too aware of the heat that I felt deep within my loins, heat that I had never felt with such dizzying intensity in the past.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I felt the passion that coursed within me, a passion that had been fed for a long time by Katara's presence and my private imaginings of her. The heat of that passion was almost unbearable. I ached to share it with her, show her what kind of effect she had on me. She was the source of the ravenous hunger that I desperately needed to appease.

I ignored the threads of pain left by her fingernails as she clawed at me, embedding them into my flesh, seemingly unsure of whether she should use them to try to drive me away, or keep me close to her.

Well, her lips only left me hungering for more. I wanted to taste her throat, her chest, her stomach, her womanhood, everything. I wanted to have my fill of her. Hopefully after this, I would be sated, and my thoughts wouldn't be so... permeated by the Waterbender.

"Hn..." A soft whine escaped her lips as I kissed my way along her jaw and down her throat, kissing and sucking at the soft flesh as I nuzzled the warm curve, inhaling her sweet feminine smell.

When I reached the top of her red wraparound, I felt her batting at my head, though with considerably less effort than she would have offered not too long ago. When I looked up, I saw that her eyes were clouded over, her cheeks rosy from my attentions.

o0o0o0o

Katara

He wasn't going to stop at my wrap, I realized. I found myself frightened... and aroused by what I saw in his eyes when he looked up at me. I could still feel the kisses he had left on my throat, and I could not help but wonder... what would it be like, to surrender to him? To give to him what he so obviously wanted? Was this why he had refused to leave me be? Was I truly so alluring to him? Again, his words echoed in my mind. _We do it because we can't keep away from each other._

The sidelong glances. The bickering. The odd moments where we bumped into one another. The way we had worked together so well, when we had a reason to...

I had barely thought about Zuko's words when I felt my top pushed up, exposing a breast, which was squeezed by a rather warm hand. I was unable to stop the soft cry that came from my lips, or how my body arched slightly upwards against his hand. My nipples were hard, and he rubbed the pad of his thumb across the exposed one, causing me to shudder.

_Spirits help me_, I prayed silently as he tugged the nipple for a moment before giving my breast another gentle squeeze, his palm slowly rubbing the tender flesh. It felt incredible, and I didn't want to admit it. Lips on the side of my neck, as hungry and insistent as before, wavered my resolve. His shaggy hair was against my jaw and cheek as he fiercely kissed and nuzzled, still massaging my breast as his other hand traveled down my stomach, his fingers hot, yet I shivered.

His scent was what I would expect – slightly smoky, very masculine and a bit spicy, and I found myself thinking that it was a rather pleasant and suitable odor for him. My hand went up to tangle in the black mop of his, and I was surprised at how soft it felt under my hand.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

**(This is where it gets really hot and heavy... far too steamy for FFN's standards. You can find the uncut chapter by following the link that I have provided in my profile... I can promise you that you will NOT be disappointed! Nom nom nom delicious Zutara steam!**

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was distantly aware of a hand now on my back, slowly rubbing. It was a incredible comfort to me, and I closed my eyes, letting my head drop against his chest as he held me, feeling my heartbeat slow down. His scent was comforting, as was his presence, and I appreciated the gentle touch he was giving me.

We were both at a loss for words. What we had shared... there were no words to describe it, and I doubt that even in a hundred years I could think of an adequate description.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Katara was like an oasis, and I a man dying of thirst. I had drank my fill... yet instinctively I knew that no other woman would compare to Katara. Though I was sated for now, I still hungered for her. I was shocked at this revelation. I was sure that after this, I would be satisfied and we would go our ways. But as I looked down at her, I desired her all the more.

Was this more than just my stupid teenage hormones? It couldn't be, could it? I felt her shiver when I lowered my head to bury my face in her hair, inhaling her scent. I was loath to pull away from this beautiful creature, and I could not help but feel proud of myself. I had taken her all for myself, and not even the Avatar could take that away from me.

After a while, she raised her head to look up at me. I stared down at her calmly, noting that she seemed unsure of what to say. Well, I didn't know what to say either. 'That was good' was appallingly inadequate for what we had shared. Would it be corny to say 'Thank you' to someone after having sex with them?

She started to get up. I shook my head and pulled her back down gently, now knowing what to say.

"I... I don't want to go back to how things were before." I said softly. "I... want this. I mean, not just sex, but you and me..." I murmured, gently rubbing her arm. I wasn't quite sure what 'this' was, but I knew it would be the biggest mistake of my life to let it slip from my grip.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Was he implying what I thought he was? Did he want more than just this coupling that had come around from desires that had been pent-up for far too long?

"You're a prince of the Fire Nation. I'm a Water Tribeswoman. What else could I ever be to you?" I whispered, looking down.

"You could be everything to me." I heard him say as I felt fingers lightly caress my cheek. He did not say or do anything else for several minutes.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

My last words had come from my heart. I was surprised at these words once they escaped from my mouth, but there was no taking them back. I dearly hoped that I didn't make her scared by saying it.

If I was nothing else, I was honest. I could evade the truth or speak around it at times when I needed to. I just could not lie about anything. My father and sister were masters in the art of deception, and considered it a weakness to be a poor liar. Yet just now, speaking the truth had been far better than feeding her some half-hearted comment to try to hide my emotions.

Fearing that more words would ruin the moment, I decided to leave her with these words. I rose to my feet, hearing a soft groan from her when I broke contact. But I quickly offered her my hands and helped her to her feet. Fumbling a bit at first, I managed to straighten her clothes, making sure that she was decent, before pulling up my pants and closing my shirt. Katara seemed a bit unsteady on her feet, so I held her arm, taking pleasure in the way that she leaned against my hand.

o0o0o0o

Katara

We parted ways and I cleaned myself up before making dinner. Dinner was silent, and the group enjoyed the strawberries I had brought. Zuko was sitting opposite me, across the fire, and I could feel his gaze on me as I looked down at my own food. I was still trying to process what had just happened between Zuko and myself, yet I could come to no rational conclusion.

"Where did you get these scratch marks?" Sokka asked as he glanced over at Zuko's arms. I tried to not blush as I remembered how I had clawed at him in the throes of passion.

"A fight." was all Zuko would say. I heard Toph give out a quiet laugh.

As I walked down the hall to where I would be sleeping, a hand reached out of the shadows and gently grabbed my arm.

"Spend the night with me." I heard him whisper. I gasped softly as I was pulled out of sight, and felt a soft nibble along my ear. I wasn't sure if I should agree, but the grip on my arm was firm. I found myself in the room that he had chosen for himself, and the moonlight illuminated his pale skin.

"Don't look so worried" Zuko said softly as he guided me over to his bed. "I just... want to sleep next to you, that's all."

I could not help but be flattered by this. So he took comfort in my presence? I let him slip off my shoes before I lay down, and he nestled down at my side, draping a arm across my middle. The side of my neck was sore from where he had bitten me. Almost as if he had sensed this, I felt lips gently press against it.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I felt her relax as I gently kissed the side of her neck, giving her a nuzzle as I recalled the heated coupling we had. It had felt incredible to see that her passion had matched my own. But that didn't mean that I did not enjoy this quiet moment between us, the peace that surrounded us as I stroked her arm and nuzzled her, savoring her presence.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I listened to his breathing. The gentle attention slowed, and soon enough he was asleep. His arm remained loosely draped around my middle. It felt nice.

I blushed again as I remembered the sex. How we had gone at one another without restraint, biting and clawing and losing ourselves in the throes of passion. I stared up at the ceiling as I lost myself in my thoughts.

What had I done? I was supposed to save myself for marriage. Zuko liked to tease and aggravate me, and he had been my enemy once. How had the fighting become sex? As I pondered this, the pleasure of what I had done with Zuko slowly wore off, only to be replaced with feelings of guilt and shame. I was nothing more than a whore. I had given in to temptation, instead of fighting to maintain my virtue.

_Tui and La, forgive me_. I hoped that I could find a good Water Tribe man to marry, one who wouldn't ask me if I was virgin or not. Would I ever find one? I had slept with a Firebender! My parents would be so ashamed of me! And what would my brother or Aang think? I blinked back tears and slowly wiggled away. He only stirred slightly as I climbed off the bed, and then I was gone.

I couldn't bear to look back, for fear that I would return to his side for more of that warmth that I enjoyed so much. No. I would have to forget this... lack of judgment, and I would have to keep my distance from him. This could never happen again.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The early morning light in my room stirred me awake, and I groaned softly. The space next to me was empty, and I frowned. I rested my hand on the blanket, but it was cool. She had been gone for a while. She had left me in the middle of the night, as if she was ashamed of herself. She wouldn't be, would she? We had such a good time last night, and she had seemed to enjoy laying with me here.

Or had I imagined it? Was that fevered coupling with Katara another one of my fantasies? No. Her scent, her taste, the feel of her. It had all been far too real.

Surely Katara couldn't think that this was a mistake. Agni, I hoped not. She had been so happy and passionate last night.

But after I sat down for breakfast after a training session with the Avatar, a bowl waited for me, near Sokka. Katara sat next to the Avatar, and made no eye contact with me, not even a 'good morning' or a nod, and I could see her frown a little when I tried to get her attention. When I tried to reach for her, she pulled away. I felt my heart sink.

This was _not _how it was supposed to be...


	15. To Sail Beyond the Sunset

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 15 – To Sail Beyond the Sunset

o0o0o0o

One Month, 16 Days BSC

Zuko

I was silent as I listened to Sokka speak, outlining what we would be doing in the next few weeks. I had come to respect Sokka for his planning skills even though he would obsess over details at times. When I had first met him, I had merely thought he was a... idiot, running up the ramp of my ship and screaming like that. Not much of a first impression, but the Water Tribe warrior had done much afterward to earn my respect. And what I had first taken for idiocy I now saw as bravery. He had been trying to defend his village.

We had much to do. Hakoda's forces were readying for the invasion, as well as the men of Ba Sing Se under the direction of General How. It would be a immense help, but to make the invasion cleaner so to speak, we would need men from the Fire Nation. There were Firebenders and Fire Nation men alike who tired of the war or saw the injustice of it. While I enjoyed my stay here, and the Avatar could practice his Bending without overmuch distraction, we could not stay here forever. Sokka said that we needed to be out of the Temple in about a week, and I agreed with him. Just as I listened to him, he listened to me as I pointed at the map, making suggestions. I explained to him how it would be important to have Firebenders on our side too. Just as I came to respect him, he respected me. We got along very well, and I could even call him a friend.

I had never had a real friend before. Uncle was a good companion and mentor, and yes, a friend too. But I had never had a peer that I could get along with like this. I dueled with Sokka, both of us brushing up on and honing our swordsmanship skills. Though I didn't 'pour out my heart' or anything like that as I heard women did, I found it comfortable to discuss things with him. And I found myself enjoying the fact that I had this kind of relationship with Sokka.

Now, only if his sister could treat me with the same openness and civility.

Ever since that fateful night, she had gone out of her way to avoid me. If she was not training with the Avatar or performing a chore, she would wander off by herself and hide herself better than she had before. The few times that I was able to find her, she always regarded me coldly, and when I attempted to bait her, she would not take it. I had no idea how to make things right between us. When I tried to talk about what had happened between us, she would flat-out refuse to talk about it, as if it were some horrible lapse in judgment on her part.

Three days of this was more than I could take. It seemed that the relationship between Katara and myself deteriorated with every passing moment. The night before, I had a dream of her and myself. She had been curled up, her face set in a expression I could not quite make out. Was it anger, pain, or loneliness? Perhaps all three. And she had been encased in ice. Clear, pale blue ice that surrounded her lithe form, keeping her away from warmth. I had used my Firebending to melt the ice.

I remember the excitement I had felt when the ice had fell apart, in chunks of crystal and flowing water, and she had fallen on me. She had been shivering, her teeth chattering. She was naked, but I had made no move to molest her. Rather, I had taken her into my arms, feeling her form shudder, goosebumps against her arms as I rubbed them to warm her. I had concentrated on sharing my heat, bringing fire beneath my skin so that my body warmed hers. She had slumped against me, letting me comfort her. Tears had come from her eyes, and I kissed them away. I had murmured comforting words to her, telling her that it would be okay, and that I would keep her warm. She had clung to me, burying her face against my chest.

And then I had woken up.

After discussing strategy with Sokka and a bit of one-on-one with Toph, I was ready to unwind. But one thing remained in my mind. Katara. No matter what, I could not let this continue. I would not give up, no matter how many times she had tried to run me off. The group did not miss the hostility that Katara exuded towards me. Sokka had asked me about it, and so had the Avatar. I could not tell them the truth, at least not all of it. All I would say was that we had fought, and refused to elaborate.

It could get frustrating finding Katara sometimes, because there were many places to hide oneself in the temple. But it also ensured that when Katara and I had one of our confrontations, it was well away from the others. What could I say or do this time? I had tried being polite to her, and asking her gentle questions. I had tried provoking her. I had tried being firm.

I came upon her at one of the small fountains that was apparently designed for washing one's hands or face. Next to her were several articles of clothing. I stayed out of sight as I watched her dip clothes in the water, one by one, and Bend the water out of them before she folded them. I stiffened when I saw her pick up a bloodied cloth. Had she hurt herself somehow? I stepped forward, alerting her to my presence. She gasped and quickly put down the bloodied cloth, glaring at me.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked, putting concern in my voice. That wasn't hard to do, since I was genuinely worried to think of her being hurt. Despite her vitriol towards me, I still wanted to be her friend, and more. I just had to figure out what was bothering her, and fast.

I saw a flicker in her blue eyes, a momentary thawing of the ice, and hoped that meant that I had made progress. But that flicker disappeared, and she stiffened as she glared at me.

"Just leave me alone."

"No. I'm tired of this. This needs to stop. Now, tell me, are you hurt?" I asked as I took several more steps. She put up hr hand to stop me, and I grabbed her wrist, staring down at her, showing her that I meant business even as she flailed at me. I was well aware of the water at her side, and ready to defend myself. I gestured to the bloodied cloth she had dropped, and she blushed, though this was no flush of pleasure.

"It means that I'm not pregnant!" she hissed before shoving me away. I stumbled back a couple of steps before I righted myself and stared at her. Agni, I felt like such a idiot. I had taken her without thinking about the possible consequences. I had been so worried about her negative attitude to me that other... concerns had been pushed to the back of my mind.

"Okay, okay." I replied, quickly scrambling for a response as I put my hands up, trying to show her that she didn't have to worry about me trying to do anything funny. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you worry about that... I got caught up in the... heat of things. But then, so did you." I countered. She had been as fierce with me, and if she had truly wanted me to stop, she would have kneed me in the groin or something along that vein.

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, trying to deny the fact. Why did she have to think it so unpleasant? How could she not cherish the memories, like I did? Did she still hate me so much?

"Was it truly so unpleasant for you? What do you want me to say? Do? I don't want you angry with me."

"I don't want to..."

"Talk? Why not? I'm not asking you to tell me your deepest, darkest secrets or anything like that, Katara! ...Look, I won't ever mention your mom anymore, okay?" I blurted out, remembering that my comment about her mother was what had made her break into tears in front of me for the first time. I saw her stiffen, and rushed to rectify the situation.

"I didn't say that to be mean, honest, okay? I swear. I'm not trying to give you a hard time or anything." I shot out, placing my hands up to show her that I meant what I said.

"Fine. But I still want you to leave me alone."

"No. Not until we clear up some things. I don't know why you're so angry with me, but it needs to stop. Talk to me, Katara."

"Why are you so intent on talking with me? Why should you care? You had me, it's over."

"What? You think that what happened is just because of that? You're wrong. It's more than that." I admitted softly. She stared at me for several moments.

"There is no way you could ever have feelings for me!" she finally shot out, leaving me stunned. Did she truly think so lowly of me? My temper flared out, and before I knew it, flames had encircled my fists as I growled.

The sunlight reflected off the water whip that shot out a moment after, and I steeled myself for another confrontation. There was no way in hell that I would let the Waterbender walk all over me and continue acting like... well, a bitch.

I jumped back as the water whip lashed at my feet and growled, shooting a fireball at the ground in front of her.

"Jeez, the two of you can't be left alone without trying to kill each other, can you?" I heard someone say in a amused tone. I blanched at the thought of Toph having eavesdropped on us. I silently prayed that she had just happened on us a moment ago. The water whip was pulled back into the fountain, and the my own fire had dissipated.

"What is it, Toph?" Katara asked testily, still glaring at me.

"Twinkletoes is having a hard time with the latest set of Firebending moves. He wants you to come and help him, and I felt where you were with my feet. I guess I got here just in the nick of time." she grinned.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I let out a slow sigh after Zuko left with Toph. Part of me knew that I was being unnecessarily harsh on Zuko. He was right. I had been as fierce as he. I had given myself up to the urges of my body. I guess I was as much angry with myself as I was with him, if not more. How could I have been so easily swayed by the fierce attentions that he had given me?

Doing my own laundry only reminded me of what we had done. I quickly washed the blood out of my linens, ignoring the pain in the pit of my stomach. Having a baby with Zuko... well, that was the last thing I needed. As a Waterbender, I could bend sweat, tears, perfume, anything with water in it. After what Zuko and I had done, I had simply... bended out what had been put inside of me. Of course, Zuko didn't know that. Let him worry. I would be worried too, if I hadn't been a Waterbender.

How could I feel so good about something, and then feel so ashamed of it later?

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It was getting harder and harder to Firebend. At first, I had not noticed it. But over the last couple of weeks, it had taken more effort to produce the same amount of flame, and now, not even that was good enough.

I hated to admit it... but I needed help. I knew that I hadn't lost my inner fire. I could still feel it deep within me. But for whatever reason, the way that I had Firebended before was no longer the right way to do it. I needed to find a new way to unleash my inner fire. There was only one solution I could think of that would help the Avatar and myself.

It felt strange knowing that I would be alone with the Avatar for a while. Before, I would have used this opportunity to take him captive and bring him back to the Fire Nation to restore my birthright. Now, I was teaching him Firebending.

We had just eaten, so I would at least leave on a full stomach. I had my pack strapped to my back. Appa was ready, and the Avatar waited for me. I had already talked with Sokka and said goodbye to Toph. Katara leaned against a pillar, staring outside with her cup of tea in hand. I was quiet as I approached her, though I maintained a distance. The light from the setting sun cast her skin in a warm glow and brought out a slightly reddish sheen to her hair.

"Goodbye. I... hope you feel better soon." I murmured. I didn't know what else to say.

"Just worry about yourself." she replied, refusing to look at me. I inclined my head in a short bow before I turned away. There was nothing more I could say. Hopefully this trip would clear my head, and hers.

As Appa took off, I looked back. Sokka was waving, and I could not help but smile a little as I waved back, feeling the wind in my hair. I was surprised to see Katara now looking up as I moved further away from the Air Temple. I stared back down at her, keeping her within my sights until I could no longer see her.


	16. Talk To Me

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 16 – Talk To Me

Avatar does not belong to me, I make no profit off this story nor do I claim ownership to the characters of the show. As always, reviews and feedback are more than welcome, appreciated, and treasured.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 13 Days BSC

Zuko

The early morning sky showed a hint of a lighter shade of blue on the horizon. Soon enough. I would see the sun. Thinking about what I had learned from the dragons gave me a clarity I had never known. My Firebending was stronger than it ever was, now that I knew how to tap my inner fire the way it was supposed to be. All these years of Firebending had been fueled by anger. I remember my teachers drilling it into my head. Firebending comes from anger and force. It means power. Fire is power. Concentrate on that power and anger. Perhaps that was why my sister had been so proficient at a young age. She had been born thirsting for power.

I took a deep breath, enjoying the cool air as the wind blew through my hair. This trip with the Avatar was exactly what I had needed. We both had learned the most important things about Firebending. It saddened me to know that my ancestors had corrupted their element, and it only strengthened my resolve to be a better Fire Lord than the last three.

I looked over at my companion before letting out a yawn. We had the option of camping out for one more night, or traveling all night to get back to the Air Temple. I could see the shore on the horizon, and looked forward to finally going to bed.

"That was a fun trip, wasn't it, Zuko?" the Avatar asked me as he looked over his shoulder at me. Okay, 'fun' wasn't the first thing that came to mind upon recalling this trip especially because of the reason we had gone on it in the first place. And then there were the booby traps and getting covered in the slime and thinking at first that I would get attacked by dragons. But... it had been enjoyable in the end. I came out better off than I had been, and it felt good to reconnect with my roots.

"You're right. It was fun. At least, after we got out of the slime." I replied lightly. He laughed out loud at that. A year ago, I would have snorted at the idea of having a friendly trip with this kid. For almost three years, I had seen the Avatar as an old Airbender in hiding. Then he had become a twelve-year-old kid who could do amazing things, like trapping my ship within ice. For so long, I had referred to him in my mind as 'Avatar', even after seeing that he was just a kid, and teaching him Firebending. But now, I saw him less as the legendary Avatar, and more like the kid he really was. A kid named Aang who wasn't much younger than myself, and carried a burden on his shoulders like I did. He wasn't so different from me I realized. Spending time alone with him on this trip, with no enmity between us, had helped us to understand one another, even though I wouldn't quite call us 'friends'. At least, not yet.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Katara about what happened!" he said before he turned his attention to Appa again, pulling at the reins.

His words caused me to let out a low sigh. I had thought much about Katara when I wasn't already otherwise occupied with avoiding boobytraps and learning the secret of Firebending. When I was trapped in the slime, my thoughts were of hoping to see Katara again, and wondering if she would miss me if no one had come to rescue us. Had she had any fond thoughts of me? Had she come to regret pushing me away?

When we landed, it was shortly before breakfast. Aang was tired, so he didn't tell Katara everything that had happened right away. Instead, he simply said that he was going to meditate for a bit before he ate. We had agreed to go to sleep after breakfast, and resume Firebending later. Neither of us had slept, having taken turns steering Appa and trying to sleep in the saddle. I was left alone with Katara as she checked the rice to make sure it was cooking properly, and stirred the vegetable stew.

"Hi." I murmured softly, figuring the best way to start off would be with a polite greeting.

"Good morning." she replied. While the words were polite, her tone was distant.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I offered.

"No. I'm fine." she replied, not looking at me. I held back a sigh, and counted to ten to clear my mind. Now that I had found a different source of Firebending, I felt better and more clear-headed. I wasn't going to snap or yell. I would solve this problem. Instead of leaving her, I sat down near the fire. Best to say what I could before the others came in for breakfast.

"Look, I'm sorry about the things I did to get you angry. Honestly."

"If this is about what you did in Ba Sing Se, forget it. You explained yourself. We're allies, and that's that. And as for what... we did together, forget that too."

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Because... it was something we should not have done." she replied. Satisfied that the rice was done, she moved the pot so that the food would not burn. I remained where I was, watching as she quickly stirred the stew once more.

"Because it was terrible?" I asked, wanting to see if she would say yes or no.

"The less said about it, the better. If you really want to help, you can do the dishes after breakfast." she replied, quickly changing the subject. Well. At least she wasn't screaming at me or trying to drive me off. If this was progress... well, okay, I would take it.

"Avoiding the subject won't help." I said softly, keeping my voice as non-confrontational as I could. My hand started to lift off my lap and reach for her arm, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to make it seem that I was trying to invade her space.

"Breakfast's ready." Katara stated in response before she moved the stew pot and started ladling rice into bowls. Before I had the opportunity to speak anymore, I saw Aang return, and Sokka and Toph were not far behind. She ladled stew on top of the rice and bowls were given to all. I remained where I was, near Katara. She glanced at me, and I stared back calmly, challenging her to move to another place to eat if she thought my company so distasteful. It would also make the others wonder why she didn't want to sit near me.

To my relief, she remained where she was and started eating, keeping her eyes on everyone else. Aang started talking to her, telling her about the trip while we all listened.

There were things I longed to tell Katara about the trip. How I had feared that I might never see her again when I had been trapped in the slime. How at peace I felt when the dragons were testing me. The clarity I had gained from seeing the source of my power.

When the meal was done, there were still the dishes to do. I remembered Katara's words about the dishes, and wondered if I should stay or not.

"Do you still want me to help with the dishes?" I ventured. She blinked, as if she had forgotten what she had said to me before for a moment, before nodding. It was amazing what one could do with Waterbending, I thought as she Bended water over the dishes before getting them clean. She handed them over to me silently and I dried and stacked them.

When I looked up, she was gone. I shook my head before going to my room to sleep.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I honestly thought that once Zuko was out of sight, he would be out of mind. A few nights had passed, and in these, I didn't have to worry about Zuko seeking me out. But even as I lay on my sleeping bag at night, I thought of him. The firmness of his voice. The molten gold shade of his eyes and his hungry gaze. The way he would smirk at me ever so slightly when he caught me looking at him.

And of course, how could I forget the passion that we had shared? His moans, his growls, his scent, his intent gazes, his searing kisses, his tight grip as we moved against one another in a frenzied rhythm. Thinking about that even now brought to me the now-familiar feeling of heat deep within most private regions. The more I thought of such things, the more ashamed I felt.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

After dinner, I sought her out again. She was in one of the small garden terraces, staring off quietly, seemingly oblivious to the wild and overgrown plants around her. It was now twilight, the sun casting its dying rays into the canyon, bathing Katara in its still-warm glow. There were a few firelilies here as well,and I watched as Katara gently touched the petals of the one closest to her. I smiled just a little at this sight, and took a step closer.

Her head jerked up when I stepped on a dry twig, making a soft cracking sound. I didn't move any closer, and rather than say anything, I bowed my head slightly. We locked gazes for several moments before she turned away from me, sliding out of the terrace.

Was I so repugnant that even a few moments of shared silence turned her away from the sight of me? Could the prospect of being with me truly be so terrible to her? How could something that we had shared be so wonderful to me... and be the opposite to her? It hurt me more than I would ever admit, and I stood there silently for several long moments.

I remembered holding her taut body close, tasting her sweet dark flesh and relishing her scent on that long, glorious night. I could still feel the heat when our bodies became one, and how I had made her a woman... just like she had made me a man. I reveled in that realization. How could I forget her cries of pleasure and the way she moved against me, clinging to me and grinding against me? Now she wouldn't look me in the face.

I wanted only her. Even though I had never had anyone else, something inside of me told me that no other women would ever be able to give me what Katara had. I had been wrong to believe that once I had tasted of her, I would be sated. My need for her went far deeper than that, and I was unable to articulate just what it was.

Had I been wrong to make my advances on her? No. She desired the kiss as much as I had, if her heated behavior was any indication, and she fed my fire with her own. I wandered through the terrace, coming to the spot where she had stood, gently plucking up a firelily. Some of the lilies weren't as big as the weather up here was cooler than down in the valleys, where the lilies best grew. But the one that I had picked was fairly large, and I inhaled its sweet and spicy scent.

If Katara thought I would let her walk off like that, she was sorely mistaken. The sun had just gone down, and I knew where she was. The Weatern Air Temple had several washrooms, and the boys had staked one out for themselves while the girls claimed another, for privacy. I smirked to myself as I approached the girl's washroom, having seen Katara go in there not long ago for a bath, the Avatar having warmed up her water with his newly-learned Firebending. A cloth hung in the doorway, and carefully I peeked around it, seeing her sitting in the stone bathtub, her head lolled back as a bit of steam rose from the surface of the water. Aang had been the one to heat that water for her, I thought with a hint of jealousy.

Slowly I advanced, knowing full well that Katara was a Master, with a whole tub of water at her command. The risk was well worth it, in my opinion.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I felt something bump gently against my hand and at first I thought it was a big. I opened my eyes to see a firelily floating lazily along the water. The bright red and gold stood out in sharp contrast with the cool gray of the stone and the darkness of my skin, and I stared at it for several moments as it floated away from me. I snapped to, and formed a ice-dagger under the water, ready to lash out at whoever had dared to invade this private moment.

I looked up to see Zuko standing there, his palms at his sides as he glanced down at me. He stood several long paces away, apparently having anticipated that I would become defensive. I regarded him coldly for several moments, forgetting about the lily.

"Go away." I hissed softly, lowering myself to my chin to hide as much of my body as I could. I could feel his eyes moving along what he could see, and I scowled.

"Why are you running away from me?" he asked quietly.

"We're allies in this war. Nothing more." I replied evenly.

"We're just allies?" he asked. His tone was level, but I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Allies." I repeated, trying not to think of the way we had been more than just that. He was Prince of the Firebenders, who would one day become Fire Lord when the War ended.

"If what we did was due to me being just an ally, I'd love to see how you treat a friend. What do you do with the Avatar when I'm not looking?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. I glared at him for this insinuation, and I raised my chin defiantly.

"Just go away." I hissed. He just stared back at me.

"No. Not until you admit to what we did."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want to have me again?" I shot back acidly. Instead of responding, he moved closer, placing his hands at the edge of the tub. I could have lashed out at him then, but I was too riveted by his gaze.

"Are you ashamed of it?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. I scuttled back, keeping the surface of the water rippling so that he couldn't see the rest of my body.

"You... you took my maidenhead. I lost it to... a Fire Nation man. I was to save it for my husband... and you ruined me." I replied angrily, put off by his calmness and gall. Did women really count so little to Fire Nation men?

"I _ruined_ you?" Zuko asked, as if he could not believe what I had said.

"You... you never should have touched me. You're a bastard. Get out." I replied, my voice as icy as I could muster. He stared back at me coldly, lowering his head to lock our gazes.

"You weren't complaining when I 'ruined' you. And you didn't try to stop me either, Katara. Remember that. I didn't take anything you were not willing to give..."

"You... you." I hissed, gathering up my strength. "You took advantage of me. I was crying and then you kissed me... you attacked me when I was at a low point... because of you!"

"Oh yes. I _attacked_ you." Zuko said sarcastically, "But I was the one who had claw and bite marks on myself when we were done." he stated with a small smirk. I held back a blush as I remembered how I had moved against him wildly and clawed at him.

"Just leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you, Zuko. You... I was nothing but a conquest, something to scratch your itch. Go find someone else." I stated, though I knew that right now, Zuko didn't have a lot of options.

"So, you're a mindreader as well?" The hot-tempered prince obviously hated having assumptions made about him, "You're so sure that I consider you nothing but a conquest that you _must _be one!"

"What else could I be to the Prince of the Fire Nation?" I shot back, "All I am is a peasant – which you seem so fond of reminding me constantly!"

"Do you think I would lay down with a girl that was just a peasant?" Zuko shook his head, "And here I assumed you thought more highly of yourself."

"A man can relieve his itch anywhere – and most men don't seem to care, as long as they get relief. Otherwise, this world wouldn't have whores!" I shot back angrily, ready to skewer him with my ice-dagger. "Leave. Now." I stated, trying to keep the tremble out of my voice.

"If you were my lover, I would." He simply remained where he stood. "But since you say our encounter only _spoiled_ you, you have no control or power to make me do anything."

"Do you intend to force yourself on me here?"

The look in Zuko's eyes let me know that I had made a low blow, and for a moment I regretted what I had said.

"I would _never _force myself upon a woman, for _any_ reason. And I'm going to pretend you didn't just accuse me of planning it." he said, his voice becoming tight.

"Then what are you going to do?" I asked, gripping my ice dagger, which remained cold in the heat of the tub as I stared at him, the lily lazily bumping against my throat, pushed along the ripples of the water. With a gesture of impatience, I swatted it away.

"Nothing." Zuko replied before looking away. To my surprise, he began to move to the door, his steps quiet but sure. I stared after him in surprise. After all that, he was just going to give up and leave? I knew that I should feel relieved... but that's not what I was feeling.

"But I want you to know something." Zuko said as he stood at the cloth. He turned back to me, his shaggy mop doing nothing to hide the glint in his eyes. "Every second from this point on is a second we can't get back. All the time we could spend making love and knowing one another in and out, exploring this bond between us...that will be time we can never get back. I'll leave, and instead of being happy, we'll both be miserable. And all this will be because of _your_ stubbornness and refusal to admit to what's in your heart."

I stared at him for several long moments before I shook my head, processing his words.

"Bond? What bond? There's no bond between us... there never could be." I whispered, feeling my heart pounding as he continued staring at me.

"Keep lying to yourself, Katara." Zuko replied calmly as he lifted the cloth and stepped through the doorway. Before the cloth dropped again, he added a final shot. "Maybe eventually... you'll even come to believe it."

"And why do you see a bond? Do you Fire Nationers see antagonism as making a bond with someone?" I replied. But no one answered, and I felt extremely confused, my heart pounding within my chest. Zuko had finally left me alone, given me the space that I had asked. I got what I wanted... hadn't I?

"Didn't you hear me?" I yelled out. Silence answered me. I stormed out of the tub, whipping on a robe and jerking the cloth door open, going after him. I grabbed his arm, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Do you think that doing this to me is amusing? You get along with everyone else better - even Toph, yet you see nothing wrong with insulting me and treating me like I'm here for your amusement!"

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Okay... so she wasn't here for my amusement. But my actions toward her did make it seem like that. I had never behaved in such a manner towards any other female in my entire life. But Katara... she brought out that passion and fire in my heart, prompting the need for argument between us so that I could see the matching fire of her soul. I saw no other way to get her attention. Common sense – and Uncle – told me the proper way to court, but when it came to Katara, that knowledge felt vastly inadequate. I was afraid of what would happen if I made my true desires known to her. I didn't think she'd ever want me, so I was reduced to more... petty ways of getting her attention.

When I said nothing, she hissed at me angrily and whipped away.

"I want you to leave me alone - to never look at me, to never speak to me, much less antagonize me. Find another outlet for your aggression – I refuse to let you take your problems out on me!"

"I...I can't." My words were like a whisper as I stared down at her. She glared at me.

"You can't? Why not?" she hissed, her voice filled with anger and passion as she backed away.

"Because... I was too afraid to court you proper!" I snapped out, instantly regretting these words even as I spoke them.

"I... I. What?" Katara asked, her eyes wide with shock.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Even though Zuko had said that in a loud and clear tone, I was still uncertain. Did he mean what I thought he meant? Was he joking? Was the antagonism his way of courting me? If so... it wasn't amusing. Not one bit.

"That's... not funny." I said softly, not bothering to hide my hurt as I stepped back.

"I wasn't joking."

"So... you thought that being mean to me would win my heart?" I asked spitefully. With this, I spun around and stormed off.

"It was the only way I thought you would notice me..." Zuko said before I could leave.

"I noticed you, definitely. But not in a good way." I shot back before I retreated to the bath chamber, leaving him standing there. I wish that the doorway had been made of wood, so that I could slam it. Once I was inside, I leaned against the stone wall, fighting back tears.

"I didn't know any other method to get your attention." Apparently, Zuko had regained his persistence of spirit, since his voice was now coming directly from the other side. "It isn't as if I have had the education or opportunity for such things."

"Common sense should have at least told you to not insult a woman." I shot back, crossing my arms. "Your uncle would be far better at courting me than you."

"Considering Uncle had a loving wife and son and is about 40 years older, I think he would be too." he responded dryly. Despite myself, I couldn't help but smile a little. I let out a soft sigh.

"I would have thought that your uncle would have taught you a thing or two about manners. And girls." I responded, though not as acidly as I could have.

"You're the first girl to ever make me do things like this before." I felt Zuko's back hitting the wall. "I didn't know how to approach you, given our... history, so I used the only thing I could. Besides, it isn't as if I've had a great deal of experience dealing with girls." He didn't mention it, but I knew why this was the case.

"A apology would be nice." I replied, my tone clipped as I tried to rein back my emotions. It was hard to forget the passion I had shared with Zuko that fateful night. _Spirits, help me,_ I silently prayed.

There was silence for a few moments. I then wondered if the prince had just left and just couldn't say the words. Before I decided to go back to my bath and put him out of mind, two words pierced the thick cloth and touched my heart. The tone was plaintive and filled with genuineness and regret.

"I'm...sorry."

A soft sob made its way through my throat. Before I could respond, he continued.

"I'm sorry for everything I've said or done to hurt you. I didn't know any other way to approach you, so this was all I could do. I know I could have given you flowers or... something. Looking back, that really is what I should have done, but you make me feel such things that it was hard to understand them or put into words. I've never thought of you as less than equal to me." There was only silence after that as I thought about his words.

"You... think... I am equal? Me? A Water Tribe woman?" I asked softly.

"How could I not?"

"How could you?" I countered. "The first time I saw you was when you came to our village."

"You showed courage and strength when you didn't back down to me. You challenged me and faced me without fear. I can't help but respect and admire something like that."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

A soft chuckle came through the door, and I felt buoyed that I at last had drawn out a laugh from the Waterbender, one that was of pleasure and appreciation.

"And even after our past and me chasing you all over the world, you were still willing to accept me as a friend when you healed my Uncle, and leave things in the past." I said. I heard her give out a soft sigh.

"What else could I do?" she asked softly. "Aang needed a Firebending teacher, and your Uncle needed someone to help him."

"It was your courage and your spirit that first attracted me, but it was your heart and compassion that made me yours." I then stopped talking, realizing that I had blurted out a second confession that night, my loose lips having confessed something I didn't even allow myself to think of, for fear it was out of reach. Silence greeted me, and I feared that she would outright reject me now, with that confession. Finally, I heard a soft sigh.

"I thought that... that night... was just a way for you to release your tension. I never thought that it would be anything more to you."

Just a way to relieve tension? Clearly there was a misunderstanding between us. I had considered that to be the one of the greatest nights of my entire life, and the first time in what seemed like a lifetime that I had felt peace within my heart.

It wasn't as if I did not have opportunity before. Before my scarring and exile, I knew that I had been a handsome young Prince, and the nobles practically threw their daughters and younger sisters at my feet in a way to curry favor from my father and myself, though I had been too shy to actually take these offers. I had always felt that sex should be something more special than something between a master and concubine, though I had never told this to my sire. Katara... she was the only one I wanted. I wanted to take her back to Fire Nation with me, and keep her at my side, to comfort me in and out of bed.

I had never been intimate with anyone else, yet I knew that after that indescribable night with the Waterbending master, any other sexual encounter with anyone else would be sub-par. I sat there, considering her words, and my situation as a gentle breeze rustled the cloth slightly. I turned to the drape and opened it, looking down at her.


	17. Steam

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 17 – Steam

I would like to give a huge thank-you to everyone for their feedback and reviews, they really are what keeps me going. Several of you also sent me e-mails or personal messages... you know who you are. I gained a lot of insight from these messages as I listened to what my fans said they liked about my work as well as the food of thought they offered me. Again thank you to everyone for their kind words and support, and their constructive criticism and encouragement.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I heard the cloth being swept aside, and I turned back to look at Zuko, silhouetted in the moonlight.

"What we did. It meant the world to me." Zuko stated after he let the cloth drop back down and took a step towards me. His golden eyes were practically luminous, and I felt riveted to the spot.

"Never think of yourself as inferior." he added as he looked down at me. "I... was stupid to provoke and belittle you. Very stupid." It was almost odd, hearing Zuko speak of himself in such a way. He was usually far more aloof and taciturn, even arrogant at times.

"Look... you already apologized. Let's just... forget it."

"I will not provoke you again, or try to make you angry." Zuko's tone was solid, making it clear to me that he meant it. I looked down quickly.

"I appreciate that. I really do." I replied quietly, and there was silence between us for several long moments as I felt his gaze on me.

"Good. So... I guess the floor's pretty interesting." It sounded almost odd to hear him make small talk. I couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"Truth be told... it's not really that interesting to look at." I replied, still looking down.

"So why are you looking at it so much?" he asked. I could almost swear that I heard a bit of playfulness in his tone.

"I... I honestly don't know. Is there something I should be looking at?"

"Me?" Zuko ventured.

"Why?"

"How can you not? I've caught you looking at me, especially when I'm shirtless." he said. When I looked up, there was a small smirk on his face, but his tone remained light and friendly. I let my eyes rove along his body for a moment before coming back to his face. He was good-looking despite his scar. If anything, the scar gave him a bit of character. Without it, he might have been merely a pretty boy who demanded respect and admiration just because he was good-looking. I didn't know much about the scar, but I did know enough that without it, he would not be on our side.

And now, I couldn't picture him without it. I held back a shiver as he took a step closer. He was clad in his regular clothes, but I had the feeling that he would strip down soon enough unless I raised a serious objection. What would a warm bath with him be like? My heart pounding, I took a step back. He took another step forward, and I countered with another backwards step. This continued a few more times until my back bumped against the side of the tub. I gasped softly before he closed in, placing his hands on the edge of the tub, at either side of myself, denying me a chance to slip away.

"You should be more careful, Katara..." Zuko whispered, his hot breath tickling my cheek.

"What... do you mean?" I asked softly. His scent enveloped me. While it was not altogether unpleasant, he apparently needed a bath after his trip with Aang, and it seemed that that was exactly what he had in mind.

"I... wouldn't want you to slip."

"I... I'm fine." I replied, feeling a blush on my cheeks. "I'm... just going to take a bath and go to bed. It is getting late, after all."

"Would you like some company?" he asked, his voice now softer and more... velvety. I felt a shiver up my back.

"That wouldn't be proper." I replied as I ventured to gaze into his eyes, even as I felt a thrill race through me at the prospect of bathing with him.

"Does that really matter to you?" he asked, now smirking again.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I said softly, turning my head to the side, to look down at the floor. What would come of this, if I allowed it to continue? He was a Prince, soon to be Fire Lord. Surely, he would never be allowed to have a relationship with a Water Tribe woman. And as for me – what of my brother and father? They certainly would be dead set against me having any intimacy with Zuko... and if they knew what I had already done...

"We're just going to take a bath together..." Zuko whispered warmly. "Look... I promise that nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. Okay? You have my word on that."

The offer was tempting. A hot bath with Zuko. And his word that he wouldn't pressure me into doing anything that I didn't want to.

"Trust me." he murmured, lowering his head to whisper these words into my ear. "I would never hurt you. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you..."

With a shaky nod, I gave him my assent. His hands slowly lifted themselves from the stone, and I found the sash of my robe being tugged at. I stood there as my robe fell open and I felt his hungry gaze move along my nudity, but his touch remained chaste as he slid the fabric off my shoulders.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

With Katara naked in front of me, it would be hard to keep things platonic during our bath. I swallowed as I saw the soft rise of her breasts, and how the flesh that tipped them was a sweet dark chocolate color. I bit my lip, trying to keep my passion from becoming too... obvious as I took a step back, letting her climb into the tub. This treated me to a lovely sight of her rear end, which I remembered stroking and squeezing fondly before. I was patient as she ascended the wooden steps, and felt longing grip me as she made her way into the hot water and waded over to the other side before turning to face me. This exposed her again, her breasts and womanhood in full view for several long moments as she placed her hands on her hips.

There was a small smirk on her lips as she gazed at me evenly. Damnit. She was fully aware of what she was doing, and giving me a good eyeful before she lowered herself, the water coming up to her shoulders. The sight inflamed me so much that I had to think about Zhao naked in order to cool down.

I noticed a slight frown, and cocked my head.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. She let out a soft sigh.

"While we were talking... the water, it cooled down." she explained.

"Let me take care of that." I replied. I placed my fists in the lukewarm water, channeling the heat through the liquid. In no time, steam rose from the surface, and I heard a sigh of content.

"One of the advantages of being a Firebender. We can have hot baths anytime we please..." I stated before I started to take off my shirt. I felt her eyes on me and continued to disrobe, even though I felt a bit shy, since I had never been naked in front of anyone else before.

I slipped out of my boots and stockings, and undid the sash of my pants. I decided to be silent and let her enjoy the show. Slowly, I lowered my pants and underwear, stepping out of them and standing before her for a moment as she had done. Her gaze was appreciative, and I felt a bit less shy about myself. I stood like that for a few moments before climbing into the tub, giving her a good eyeful before I lowered myself. I felt smug to see that her blush was more visible now.

She took a washcloth off the side of the bathtub and started to attend to herself, keeping her body angled away from me. Why was she now acting so shy, after she had bared herself before me with a knowing smirk? Carefully, I moved closer. While I intended to keep my word and not force her into anything, I would let her know how much I had missed... and needed her. Apparently, Katara noticed me because she scooted away a bit, though I didn't see anger or displeasure on her face.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I felt so exposed. I had Bended with Aang in my underclothes, but I had never bathed naked with a boy before. Especially when we wanted one another. But my pulse was racing not with fear, but with arousal. I knew I was teasing Zuko by making a play at being shy and scooting away. My desires clashed with the ideas that I had been raised with, the rules and taboos of intimacy, and my position compared to Zuko's. Certainly, when the War was over, our relationship – if I did give Zuko what he wanted – would come to an end as he took his rightful place, and I'd probably go back to the Water Tribe.

But oh, there was no way that I could simply pretend that nothing had happened. Watching Zuko strip... it had given me far more of a thrill than I would ever have expected. Taking off his shirt showed his bare chest and arms, the flesh as pale as cream. And then when he had taken off his boots and slowly slid off his pants... I would never forget the sight of the tip of his pubic patch peeking over the top of his underwear. I didn't know why I should find a treasure trail so sexy, but I did.

Of course, my biggest treat was when he pulled off his underwear, standing there before me and letting me see what I had not gotten a good look at before. His body was nicely sculpted, lean and full of hard muscle. It was impossible to forget the feeling of that delicious, hard flesh pressed against my own body when we had come together in anger and then passion...

After seeing him strip himself for me, how could I not look at the most intimate part of the Prince of the Fire Nation? It was impossible to forget the... comfortable fullness I had felt when he had slid it into me. And damnit, he was now smirking at me! It wasn't a insolent smirk, but it told me that he was aware of the effect that his nude form had on me. Well, since he knew, I might as well enjoy it. I let my gaze roam freely along his body as he stood there. His male flesh was soft right now, but it was still a impressive sight as it hung between his legs, and I ached to feel it inside of me again.

I tried to not think about the show that Zuko had put on for me as the washcloth slid against my stomach as I felt his intent gaze. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him scoot closer.

"I thought you had to wash yourself." I stated lightly.

"I do." Zuko agreed with a shrug.

"Well, there's a extra cloth on the ledge, and some soap." I pointed out helpfully, gesturing to the side of the tub. I continued washing myself, and when I glanced at him, I saw him smirking back at me again as he rubbed the cloth along his chest. I decided to not call him out on it.

He moved towards me again, and I scooted away. He wasn't deterred, and simply scooted closer again, bringing the distance between our bodies to a narrow gap.

"I'm done with the bath." I whispered before I started to climb out, determined to keep my cool. Even though my back was to him, I could still feel the heat of his gaze. He sounded almost amused.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." I replied simply. My hands were on the ledge. It should be a simple task to hoist myself out, but my legs refused to lift at my command.

"I don't think you are." Zuko purred. To my horror, his voice had become like pure velvet, calling out to me like a moth to the flame. How could someone manage to speak in such a way? Again, I tried to command my limbs to do as I asked them to, but I was no more successful than I had been on my first attempt.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I took a few moments to study the smooth skin of her back and rear end as I spoke to her. I glided through the water and stopped but a foot away from her.

"But you forgot to wash your back." I reminded her, seeing her shiver at the way I was talking. I was afraid that I sounded silly, but this purr felt natural to me at this moment. And the Waterbender seemed to be enjoying it...

"I could do it for you." I whispered, letting my fingers slide along the edge of the tub to stop a short distance from her hand. I remained silent as I gave her a few seconds to think about it.

"Perhaps you shouldn't..." she murmured, looking over at the wall. Seeing the blush on her cheeks only reminded me of how fierce and responsive she was able to, given the right incentive. My more wicked imagination provided me with all sorts of things that could be done in a hot tub, and I felt the heat in my loins again. But I would not push Katara past her comfort zone, not when she was opening up to me. The last thing I needed or wanted was to destroy out progress.

"Why not?" I asked in a gentler tone.

"Because..." She swallowed before she turned her head to look at me. "Because I'm afraid of what might happen if I let you touch me..."

I was unable to speak for several moments, and Katara started to hoist herself out. I reached out to grab her wrist without even thinking, and she stopped immediately.

"Like I told you before... nothing will happen that you don't want to." I stated firmly. "I swear on my honor."

With that, I tugged her wrist. She still had room to move away, but to my pleasure, she didn't. She sat down in the hot water, and I smiled to myself as I took the washcloth and started rubbing her back gently. I felt her give out a soft sigh as her head lolled forward slightly. After a few minutes, my rubs became firmer, and she wiggled around a bit in pleasure. I used my hands for many things, and they were callused from the hard work and training I did, but I never imagined that I might be doing something so gentle as washing a girl's back. I took my time, enjoying this simple activity and the closeness between Katara and myself. There was no rush at all, and with my other hand, I would wipe away the soap and damp locks of her hair, and massage the smooth skin. I made sure to wash the back of her neck and her shoulders as well, feeling them slump under my touch.

Touching her back like this was enough to get me aroused again. It wasn't the same raging arousal that had caused me to take Katara in the heat of passion. Rather it was like a slow, steady fire that burned deep within. I was able to continue touching her slowly, instead of pouncing her and making my desires known. When we did it again, it would be at the right time, and not before.

"Thank you." I heard Katara comment so softly that I almost missed it, and I smiled as I quickly rinsed off her back. She looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes half-lidded in contentment.

"Should I return the favor?" she asked quietly. I felt a thrill pass through me at that thought, and managed to nod calmly. Thank Agni that my back would be turned to her, so she couldn't see how... heated I got just from being close to her.

I tried to think of Zhao, but this time, it didn't work. The Waterbender's exploring touches along my back made it impossible to think of anything else. She did to me pretty much the same what I did for her, using one hand to hold the washcloth and the other to rub my skin, and I felt her knee against my hip. I bit my lip, all too aware how hard I was. I let my hand drift through the water to my erection. At that point, it felt as hard as a steel rod, and I bit back a groan as I squeezed it lightly.

"So..." I heard Katara whisper as I felt her brush aside the hair at the nape of my neck before feeling the washcloth rub along there. "You say that what you did with me... meant the world to you. Have you ever had anyone else?"

o0o0o0o

Katara

I felt a little weird asking him that, but I felt that it was important to know... and to be sure. After all, he was the man that I had lost my maidenhead too. I imagined that when he was younger, he might have had his share of concubines, or used the local brothels during his hunt for the Avatar. I couldn't help but feel jealous at the thought that Zuko might have made love with another girl.

"No. Never." Zuko murmured as he looked over his shoulder at me.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Had anyone else? After having her, I knew that taking any other girl would be 'settling'. And besides... why would Katara ask about such a thing... unless she truly were interested in me? Hiding my exultation, I answered her question. I saw her eyes widen just a bit.

"I've never been with anyone else besides you, Katara." I clarified. And should things go well... I wouldn't be with anyone else but her. I felt her hands stop for a moment, and it was clear that she hadn't been expecting that answer. She quickly resumed her rhythm, now washing my shoulders.

I felt rather disappointed when her hands pulled away from me, signaling that she was done.

"Well, Zuko. I hope you enjoyed that... Well, I should be getting out now, I'm just about done, and I need to uh... go relax."

"It's barely evening yet." I stated casually, slowly turning around to face her. And what better way to relax than for my Waterbender sitting in a hot bath with me, her Prince? I thought to myself. I wasn't sure if that was my heart or my loins talking – of course, either choice would be rather interesting. And just when did I start thinking of myself as her Prince and she as my Waterbender?

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Katara asked, almost breathlessly as I lowered my head.

"Do whatever you feel like." _or whoever _you like, I added to myself.

"... You sure?"

"I'm sure." I added a soft purr to my whisper as I sat back, letting the water soothe my aching limbs. "I'm just going to relax in this tub for a while. If you want, you can stay in with me. I'll keep my hands where you can see them..."

"I can see something else." Katara blurted before clasping her hand over her mouth, cerulean eyes wide with surprise. Of course, it was far too late to take back these words, and over her hand, I saw her cheeks take on a definite tint of red.

This outburst had left me shocked – and smug. Subtly shifting in my seat so that 'something else' was more visible, I struggled to keep my demeanor calm despite the throbbing of my need.

"Katara, I'm shocked." I said with a chuckle. She lowered her hand.

"Shocked at what, Zuko?" she asked, obviously trying to maintain her calm. The surface of the water rippled gently, distorting my image, but I knew that everything was still very much visible.

"I never pictured such a demure maiden saying something like that." I teased. Leaning closer, I purred.

"Say it again."

"No." she whispered defiantly, her eyes sparking a bit. I had to hold back a grin. "You may be Prince of the Fire Nation, but I am not your subject." she added. I merely continued smirking.

"That's a surprise."

"Why is it a surprise?"

"You're more like me than you know. I wouldn't have been surprised if you were a Firebender in your past life."

She paused, blinking in surprise before shaking her head, as id the thought of being Fire Nation displeased her. I remembered with a pang, the revelation that her mother had been killed in a Fire Nation attack. But now was not the right time to try to comfort her about that.

"So, just because I am defiant, I have to be Fire Nation?"

"That would just make you impertinent." I replied casually,"You have that inner spark... it's hard to explain in words."

She sighed softly and looked down. I did not press any further, and like I had told her, I was keeping my hands where she could see them. Even though my manhood was throbbing, I managed to keep myself collected, simply enjoying the hot water and Katara's presence. To my relief, our talk apparently hadn't made her too uncomfortable, because she was staying right where she was, shifting around to get more comfortable. Her head lolled against the edge of the tub, and her foot was close to mine. The silence was comfortable, steam rising around us and enveloping the chamber in a soporific haze.

o0o0o0o

Katara

He looked so damn relaxed, even in arousal. It was hard to not notice what was between his legs, especially when I had gotten to know him intimately. My womanhood ached almost as much as Zuko's sex apparently did. Why did I have to want him so much?

Tentatively, I slid my foot along the bottom of the tub, seeking out his foot. A electric thrill passed through me as my toes made contact with his own, and I lifted my foot just a bit so that I could caress his digits with my own while I stared up at the ceiling innocently. I felt him jump slightly in surprise before he relaxed again, and I was aware ofl his gaze on me as I continued to touch his toes. To my delight, he picked up his feet and started to touch me back, his toes sliding along the sides of my feet. When he lightly poked the bottom of my left foot with his big toe, I had to hold back a giggle

I wouldn't be one-upped though, and let my toes slide up his feet to caress his ankles. I felt him move his right foot, so that he could touch the top of my foot with his sole before he moved to my ankles. I moved my feet even further up along his legs, admiring the lean muscles that I felt under his pale skin, massaging them slightly with my toes as I continued my exploration upwards. I scooted closer so I would have a better time exploring, finding his knees and then his thighs and pressing down with my soles. I felt one of his feet on my hip and smirked a little, my hand slicing through the water to rest on top of it. He wiggled his toes under my hand in response, and I chuckled softly.

Our previous coupling had been passionate and fierce, with barely any exploration as we got right down to the 'heart' of the matter. But now, we were taking our time. It seemed that Zuko wanted to explore as much as I did, and that reassured me.

"You know... I shouldn't even want you. I'm supposed to marry a Water Tribe man when I become of age. I'm supposed to go back to my tribe when the war is over. Yet... I cannot help but want you."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

"Life is rarely predictable, you know..." I replied as I remembered making the same type of remarks to my uncle one evening, talking about how I was supposed to be the Prince, supposed to be loved by my father unconditionally. Uncle's response came back to memory, and I found myself repeating it. "All you can do is learn to adapt to new circumstances and deal with what life throws your way. You can't dwell on what-ifs. If you spend all your time thinking about what _should_ be, you'll miss out on what _is _and _can_ be..."

Her feet stopped at my inner thighs, mere inches from my manhood.

"What about you? Did you ever think you would lay with a Water Tribe woman? I know that I never thought that the Prince of the Fire Nation would want me." She was now looking at me.

"I didn't think that I would see a lot of things. But I can't say that I have _too_ many regrets..." I shrugged slightly, knowing that she would understand.!- (7:38:10 PM)- She nodded, slowly, and scooted a bit closer, drawing her feet away to make it easier for her to do so. Slowly, her arms rose out of the water – was she offering comfort, or asking to be comforted? Perhaps both.

Either way, I would give her what she wanted... what she needed. Shifting closer, I picked up my arms and held them open in welcome, reaching out for her. In my family, such displays of affection were rare in both quantity and quality. To show such compassion, my father had once remarked, would be to demonstrate weakness.

It was glorious to have her wrap her arms around me, hugging me tightly, offering me comfort of her own accord. When we embraced, it just felt as if things... were right. A balance had been found between the two of us, as if we represented two sides of the same coin. There was no need to speak or articulate the feelings that I had, feelings that she apparently shared. This moment was too profound to taint with words and I let out a slow sigh of contentment, hugging her tightly and relishing her presence.

o0o0o0o

Katara

There was no denying the feeling of rightness in Zuko's embrace. It reassured and frightened me, and I nuzzled his shoulder so as to not look into his eyes. His flesh was warm, and I placed a gentle kiss on it. Lifting my head, I placed another kiss at the place where his neck and shoulder met. And then another one, just as gentle, on the pulse of his throat. His hand rubbed my back gently, and I let out a contented murmur.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

All the kisses were immensely comforting. I would never forget the passionate kisses that Katara and I had shared before, filled with fire and emotion that had nearly engulfed us both., but the kisses I was now getting was like soothing raindrops, comforting and healing even as I felt my desire for her grow in a slow but steady pace with each touch from her lips.

The lips traveled further up along my jaw and cheek, and when she found my lips, I was rewarded with another soft kiss, her lips sweet against mine. I did not press down or try to deepen the kiss. Let Katara do as she felt most comfortable. I smiled faintly as I felt her suck on my bottom lip for a couple of moments before breaking the kiss, shivering slightly. She started to pull away, but my embrace was firm. I wasn't going to let go, nor did I ever want to.

o0o0o0o

Katara

His embrace was strong. It was all too apparent that he had no desire to part company... and honestly, I didn't want to either. His erection was pressing against my stomach, but I bore no ill will. Why should I, when we were naked in a bath together, desiring one another? I was happy that he refused to let go. I felt safe in his arms, more secure than I had ever felt before. I shifted around against his lap, purposefully wiggling my stomach against his engorged organ, drawing out a soft groan from him.

"Do... do you want to?" I asked softly, staring at him steadily even as I tried to not blush.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

_Oh, Agni_. She was asking me if I wanted to be intimate. My prick was throbbing at the memory of being embedded in her tight heat. I couldn't speak. I restrained myself to a slow nod and reached up with one hand to caress her cheek, keeping my other arm wrapped around her.

**(sweet, delicious Zutara SMEX! By now you should know the drill, go to my profile for the link to the uncut chapter containing all the Zutara steam!)**

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Again, I pondered at the rightness of being with Katara. I felt at peace and accepted, even loved, by this Waterbender. _Thank you Agni_, I silently prayed as I sat in the tub for another five or ten minutes, gently touching Katara and basking in the afterglow.

A soft whimper escaped her lips as I started to get up, easing her gently onto the side of the tub. The steam had a very soporific effect, and Katara seemed almost out of it as I rubbed her arms.

"How do you feel?" I whispered as I looked up at her.

"Good." she purred. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"So... everything good between us?" I asked, trying not to sound too insistent as I continued to rub her to keep her happy and relaxed. She nodded slowly before I helped her off the edge of the tub. A large amount of steam still hung in the air, and I could not help but smirk to myself. We had taken it slow and taken the time to explore and enjoy one another – though there would still be plenty to explore later – and the lovemaking had still been intense.

I watched with curiosity as she used her Waterbending in that way she had hinted at before. The milky white fluid slid out of her easily and with a flick of her wrist, it fell in the water with a soft splash. When she caught me staring at her, she smirked a bit.

"That didn't bother you, did it?" she asked.

"Uh... no. I just never thought that anyone would ever Bend my..." I waved over to the bathtub, unable to say the last word.

"Would you rather worry?"

"No, no." I said, cracking a smile. She pulled the plug, letting the water flow along the drainage. All of this she did naked, hiding nothing from me, and I did not waste the opportunity to appreciate it.

I was about to start getting dressed again when I noticed Katara Bending out some water from the old cistern. She used this to clean her clothes, effectively washing and then drying them within a short amount of time. I looked down at my clothes, knowing full well that they needed to be washed, since I had not had a bath since just before we left for the Sun Warriors.

"Katara?" I asked, feeling a bit silly standing there naked with my clothes in my arms.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind... would you do my clothes too? They need to be washed."

"I kinda figured." she said with a small smile. She did the same for my clothing, and when she tossed them back to me, they no longer smelled like sweat or Appa. There was nothing like putting on fresh clothes, especially clean underwear. I quickly dressed.

"Just so you know, that doesn't mean I'm gonna become your personal maid." Katara stated, still smiling, placing a hand on her hip.

"Katara... I wouldn't dream of it." I shot back. Her laughter filled my ears and I smiled more widely.

Katara was the first one to peek beyond the cloth, to make sure that no one would see me sneaking out. She nodded to me, and we both slipped out in the moonlight, the steam pouring out from behind us.

"Maybe we better split up now. It's not too late, and someone might see us." she said softly. There was no reproach in her tone, and I understood what she meant. Sokka certainly didn't need to know about us. Aang's crush on Katara was all too obvious. I didn't know what Toph might say, but best to not take chances.

"... I'll see you later, right?" I asked softly. She would know exactly what I meant by that. Her response was a soft smile and nod, and I held back a sigh of relief.

o0o0o0o

Katara

My instincts about being cautious paid off. Aang found me not too much later, and asked me to Waterbend with him. I didn't Waterbend with him too much lately as he was getting very good at it and he was focusing more on Firebending now. All Aang and me really worked on now was the most advanced moves, and to goof off a bit.

After we were done, we both sat at the edge of the fountain. I was ready to go to bed, and couldn't help but think of Zuko...

"I'll see you in the morning, okay? Good night, Aang." I said as I playfully rumpled his dark hair. If this kept going, he'd end up having a shaggy mop of hair like Zuko... but it wouldn't look quite the same. Ooh, Zuko looked so good with a head full of hair...

"Sweet dreams, Katara." Aang replied as he looked up at me, climbing off the edge of the fountain and grabbing my wrist. I was so surprised that I didn't say anything for a moment.

"Aang, is something wrong?" I asked. He blinked and shook his head, slowly letting go of my wrist.

"No, nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was headed for bed when I felt a hand grasp my upper arm. I gasped softly and turned to see Zuko.

"Sleep with me?" he asked. Before I could answer, he pulled me in the shadows. He was rather good at doing that...

"I hope it doesn't bother you that I keep doing that." Zuko teased when he closed the door to his room. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

We sat down on his mat, and I looked up at him, feeling my pulse race again. He was quiet for several moments as he slipped off his boots and socks, and I watched bemusedly as he took off my sandals.

"So... what will happen to us?" I ventured softly after he had set our shoes down.

"What do you want to happen?" he countered evenly. I looked down.

"I don't know. I guess after the War is over, Aang will probably want me to travel with him. Or I would just go back to either the Southern Water Tribe to help rebuild, or continue studying under Pakku."

"I was thinking..." Zuko sighed softly and I looked up at him, "Maybe... you could stay in Fire Nation after the War is over. With me..."

"Stay in Fire Nation? With you and Iroh... Why?" I asked. "There's no use for me there. I'm not the Avatar."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

_And thank Agni for that_, I thought wryly. At least she didn't sound disgusted with the suggestion.

"But, Katara... there is use for you there. As a lady... as my consort." I answered. Her gaze was unreadable as she regarded me silently. We had known each other for a while, though mostly as enemies. We had been allies for a shorter amount of time. And as lovers... well, we had only known each other intimately a few days ago... but I knew that I wanted more.

I silently prayed to Agni that she would agree to be with me once this was all over. I couldn't imagine never seeing her again. I knew that at my side, she could do a world of good with her compassion and courage. I would treat her above all other women, and would never take a concubine. No other woman could give me what Katara had.

"I'm... not sure what to say." Katara finally answered at length. Well, at least she wasn't saying no.

"Just promise me that you will think about it." I coaxed gently, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"What's there for me in the Fire Nation?" she asked hesitantly, as she looked up at me. "What could you offer me, Zuko? This... it's a serious request. I'm a Water Tribe woman. I don't think your Court would receive me well, and... I would miss my people."

_What could I offer you?_ I asked in my mind. _Oh Katara, what __**couldn't**_ _I offer you?_ Part of me understood her hesitation. She wasn't going all moony at the prospect of being Fire Lady and having riches and servants. That went to show me how mature and intelligent she was. Other girls would have fawned all over me at the opportunity to be Fire Lady.

But I was dead serious. Even though I had not been intimate with her long, I just knew.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Being Fire Lady. It was a prospect that stunned me. Me, a Water Tribe girl? Surely Zuko was just attracted to the novelty of having a Water Tribe woman as his lover, and that would wear off after a while. When Zuko became Fire Lord, he would have his choice of ladies and courtesans, and I would be a fish out of the water. I almost cursed my raging hormones for having given in to Zuko a second time, but the memories of what we had done in the bath were far too pleasant. His gentle words and touches, his respect of me... these had been genuine.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

My concern grew with each moment that she remained silent. I knew she was right about her concerns. No doubt the Court would question a partnership between the Fire Lord and a Waterbender. At best, they would see her as a passing fancy. At worst... they would see my pairing with Katara as a insult to their culture and traditions.

But if I angled it differently for them... saying that Katara was an ambassador and that it would cement a alliance between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. Yes, that would work. Would Uncle approve of this? Obviously, he liked Katara and was respectful to her. But would he be as welcoming to a Waterbender as a daughter-in-law? Damn. I would have to proceed with care, but like Uncle once said, anything worth having isn't easily gained.

"I should... be going." Katara murmured, apparently bothered by the silence.

"Don't go." I whispered firmly, staring at her intently. "I will not lie about my feelings for you, nor would I lie that we would have to proceed with great caution. But I am willing to give it my all... if you're willing to stand by my side."

Katara settled back down at the mat, letting out a soft sigh.

"Never in my life... did I imagine that the Prince of the Fire Nation would ever ask me to be his consort."

"Life is full of surprises." I replied with a half-smile on my lips.

"I won't argue with that. But... if... if I do agree to go with you... what would become of me? Would I have to share you with other women? Would you ask for children from me?'"

The idea that I'd find someone else attractive was downright laughable... but I knew it would be a error to do so right now, as she would see it the wrong way. As for children... well, needless to say, I didn't need or want to be a father right now. But later down the road, when I was more secure in my position and could provide a stable home, siring children with Katara was actually a rather appealing prospect.

"Katara...I wouldn't even want to touch another woman. How could I, when I have you." I pleaded softly. Even though the room was dark, the moonlight that wafted in let me see that the glint in her eyes had softened, and she reached out to touch my hand.

"Do... do you really mean that?" she asked tremulously.

"No other woman on Earth could make me feel how you do." Okay, so that sounded a bit sappy, but it was indeed how I felt about Katara. I nudged her to one side so I had room to lay down, and took her into my arms. I couldn't help but imagine how it would be with my Waterbender in the royal chamber, silks surrounding us, rather than being on this old mat.

My Waterbender. That sounded just right. For the first time in my life, I had someone that was mine and mine alone. And I was doing something that made me happy. This did not reflect my sire's desires, or my Uncle's, or anyone else's. I looked down at her as she looked back at me. Her azure eyes seemed luminous in the semidarkness as she lay there.

I looked forward to sleeping with her. But would she sneak off in the middle of the night as she had before, and shut me out again?

"What's the matter?" she asked, seeming to feel my change in mood.

"You aren't going to leave me, are you?" I asked, my question seeming to echo through the quiet room.

"What do... you mean?" she asked, not quite meeting my eyes.

"You won't sneak off while I sleep?" I asked bluntly. I felt her stiffen.

"Are you going to let me sneak off?" she asked. Her tone was slightly defiant as she raised her chin. I tightened my grip, pressing her against my warm body.

"Are you?" she asked again, in a softer tone. "After what we talked about, are you?"

"Never." I meant it, too. "I'll never let you get away from me again, Katara." I said in a gentle but firm tone. I saw her smile a little, and she relaxed in my embrace. I inhaled her scent, soft and sweet and feminine, yet reminding me of the ocean. I heard her soft sigh as she nestled her face against my chest, apparently enjoying my scent as much as I enjoyed hers. Even though she hadn't said yes to coming to Fire Nation with me, I was determined.

"Sleep well." I murmured.

"You too, Zuko." came her sleepy reply. I watched as she closed her eyes, listening to her soft breathing as I enjoyed the warmth of her body.


	18. Good Morning, Sunshine

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 18 – Good Morning, Sunshine

o0o0o0o

One Month, 12 Days BSC

(Early-Mid August 1101)

Zuko

When I felt something warm against me upon waking, I was slightly confused at first. I had always woken up alone, and to have someone else in my bed was rather unexpected, to say the least. But when I gathered my senses and remembered what happened last night, I felt a slow smile spread on my face.

Katara hadn't sneaked off in the middle of the night. She was still here with me, her face peaceful as she snuggled up against me, her body warm and soft. There were no words to describe how right this all felt. There was nothing sexual about this, but I didn't enjoy it any less. And I wasn't about to climb out of bed and deny myself that simple pleasure. Very carefully, so not to wake her, I started to gently stroke her hair. She had a pleasant scent, warm and reassuring with a faint undertone that made me think of the ocean.

It was barely morning. The sky cast a gentle glow through the window even though the sun itself had not come up yet. All Firebenders had this ability to one degree or another as far as I knew, and it was said that it was because we were Agni's children. As far as I could remember, I would always feel a warm sensation in my limbs before dawn, and it was comforting. Of course, Katara's warmth was also comforting. I continued to lay there as the sky lightened bit by bit, lightly touching her arm and savoring the feel of her skin. I was always the first to rise, and usually I would go to meditate or Firebend while waiting for the others to wake up. The sun finally rose, casting a warm light into the room and I let out a contented sigh. I could definitely get used to this every morning.

A soft murmur escaped her lips as she stirred against me and I smiled to myself. I felt her foot rub against mine as she shifted, and I looked down, admiring her little feet. Slowly, I let my toes slide along the side of her feet, remembering how she had teased me with her feet the night before. It was unexpected but interesting, and I wondered what little surprises we would share later on.

o0o0o0o

Katara

When I woke up, still groggy, I smelled something faintly reminiscent of smoke and spice. There was something warm against my body and I wiggled around slightly, feeling confused. I heard a soft murmur of 'Good morning' as I felt warm breath against my ear. Where was I? With a soft gasp, I opened my eyes – and found golden ones looking into mine.

The events of last night swiftly came to the surface, causing me to blush. Quickly, I looked down, remembering the warm intimacy we had shared, the things we had talked about. But I no longer felt guilty or ashamed... and there were no words to describe how relieved I was at that. Sure, I couldn't tell anyone, and I would have to be discreet, but it was like a lovely little secret that I could savor all to myself, something I didn't have to share with anyone else. Okay, so I wasn't the only one keeping the secret and it wasn't so little...

I looked back up at Zuko, meeting his gaze openly as he stared down at me calmly.

"Morning." he murmured, his shaggy hair framing his face, looking sleep-tousled.

"Good morning, sunshine." I shot back lightly. His chuckle was soft and pleasant.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, wondering how long he had been watching me. I felt fingertips caress my arm.

"Shortly before dawn." he replied. The room was filled with light, though I could tell the sun had just risen.

"A long time ago, you told me that I rose with the moon, and you rose with the sun." I replied softly. "You really meant it, didn't you?"

A faint smile found its way onto his handsome features.

"The Sun is the source of Firebending. Before it rises, I feel it coming... there's a warm tingle inside, as if there's a little fire flowing through my veins. It... vitalizes me and wakes me up. Do you feel the same? With the Moon, I mean?" he asked.

"When the moon is new, not so much. But the fuller the moon gets... the stronger the pull is."

"That's why you go to bed so late when the moon is big? I noticed that during these nights, you don't seem to want to wake up the next day."

"After being up all night, would you?" I shot back lightly.

"I know the feeling." Zuko murmured. "Some nights, when I was still... chasing the Avatar, I would follow a lead and be up all night, and in the morning when I felt the sun's warmth I still wanted to stay in bed." he admitted softly.

"It must be nice. To feel that warmth, I mean." I said softly, noticing that Zuko's shirt was partially open, revealing a nice peek of his bare chest.

"It's not the only warmth I am comfortable with." he replied playfully, and a blush crept onto my cheeks as I quickly looked down. If Zuko kept touching my arm like that, even though the strokes were light...

"You're the one who left the fire-lily on my bed? At Hama's inn?" I asked, suddenly remembering that.

"... Yes."

"I thought it was Aang." I admitted. The kid was sweet on me and it was kind of flattering, but he was a kid, and Zuko... definitely wasn't. After what we had shared, it seemed natural to me that Zuko might be the one who left me the flower. Before, I would have laughed at that thought.

"Well, now you know better, don't you?" he asked. I smiled again.

"You've changed from the guy in a topknot who tied me to a tree."

"Actually, I haven't changed much." he replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted you even back then."

"Oh!" I exclaimed softly, looking down. A soft chuckle met my ears.

Quickly I climbed off the bed, trying to maintain my dignity. The delicious heat that surged through my loins... I had to rein it in. I wasn't going to become some moony teenager with no control over the needs of her body. I wasn't going to deny that I liked Zuko, but I needed to be careful. Sokka most certainly couldn't know what Zuko and I had done. Toph, I doubted she'd care. But Aang... he was a sweet kid and he would be crushed to know that I desired the heat of the Firebender who was even now bathing me in the heat of his gaze.

"Don't go." Zuko sounded almost plaintive, and I held back a soft sigh.

"The others will be up soon." I said quickly.

"A few more minutes?" It was endearing to hear Zuko ask for a few more minutes. His gaze was so intent and yearning that I relented and sat down on the edge of a bed. Immediately, a hand wrapped itself around my middle. It felt good, but I knew I had to talk with him and make sure he understood how I felt.

"Look, Zuko... I'm not going to run away anymore."

"Good. I'd rather enjoy you than pine after you." he shot back. I smiled.

"Yeah, but you know we can't be like this in front of anyone else. We have to be careful of what we do around each other, okay?" I asked. He was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"I don't need your brother swinging his sword at me to defend his sister's 'honor'." he replied dryly.

"You already took it."

"And you took mine too." he replied. It truly was nice to know that I had been his first. It made me feel good to know that when it came to sex, we were even, and our exchange had been mutual.

"Besides... I don't want to be one of these soppy couples who keeps holding hands and kissing each other and using pet names out in public." he added quickly. I laughed at that.

"I really can't imagine you doing that."

"Besides, I prefer what we're doing now. And we can even argue in front of the others. Seeing the fire in your eyes thrills me."

"We'll find things to argue about, I'm sure." I said lightly.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was quiet as I watched Katara play with the water in the fountain. She didn't train with Aang much anymore, and the kid was now working on Earthbending with Toph. Sokka was off somewhere, thinking, calculating. It was funny because at first, I had taken him for an idiot. But he was pretty good at math, and I could not help but wonder how much a Fire Nation tutor from the University would benefit him..

I had always wondered what it would be like to spar with Katara. Now I had the perfect chance.

"Hey." I said casually as I strolled into the clearing, feeling a breeze move through the canyon.

"Hi." Katara replied just as casually, her body language seemingly indifferent. It was such a contrast from the night before, but now I knew better. I didn't feel deterred by her coolness.

"I was just wondering... I've been training with Aang and Toph, and I've been learning about Earth and Airbending. I was wondering if we could spar together. And you could teach me your moves. I'd teach you mine, of course. I could even teach you meditation and whatever else you wanted." I offered. She was silent for a few moments.

"You know what, that's a good idea." she replied. The smile on her face was lovely.

The Waterbender's movements were graceful like the water she commanded. I took care with my Firbending, since I had no desire to hurt her. And it was exhilarating the way we moved against one another, Bending, almost dancing, her eyes alight with fierceness but no malice as she sought to one-up me.

I intensified my efforts, seeking a way to bring her down – pin her down so I could feel her body against mine – but she slipped away like an eel. Not that I would expect any less of her, and I was actually having fun. I could even see a hint of a smile on these soft lips of hers, and this caused me to intensify my efforts. Katara had taken off her red skirt and her sandals, wearing just her wraparound and long shorts. I had taken off my shirt, and much to my delight, it had distracted her for a moment before she quickly recovered.

My blood was pounding as I eyed her, avoiding her attacks and trying to pin her down, my hands flicking as I broke up her water whips with well-placed bursts of Firebending. As I studied her movements, I had no doubt she was studying my own. What had Uncle said about Waterbending? It was flowing, using the opponent's energy against them when possible. With that in mind, I shifted my stance, unleashing a burst of Firebending to distract her before I grabbed her, letting her movements slide against my own as I brought her down, pinning her. Her heart pounded against mine, and I let out a satisfied chuckle as I looked down at her. Her cheeks were flush and a fine sheen of sweat shone on her brow.

"To the victor go the spoils." I whispered. Her soft breasts pressed against my chest, and when she wiggled against me, I had to bite back a surge of passion. Agni, how could Katara look so beautiful, short of breath and sweaty? It seemed that even if she put on a burlap sack, she would still look desirable.

"I'll win next time." she promised.

"And I'll teach you a few things about Firebending." I shot back.

"This was actually fun, now that I wasn't trying to shove an icicle into your heart."

"Into my heart? I'm hurt." I replied in mock dismay.

"I'll never forget that fight we had at the North Pole."

"Neither will I." I said softly. My face lowered slowly

"Are you okay?" I heard a boyish voice cry out. I looked up in surprise to see Aang standing there, his gray eyes wide. Katara blushed even more.

"Ye... yes. Uh... Zuko and I were sparring."

"Fighting?" Aang asked. I saw his eyes narrow a bit in concern.

"No, sparring. Zuko won a few moments ago. It's no big deal, we're both fine." Katara explained. I quickly took my cue to rise to my feet, helping Katara up by grabbing her hands before backing away a step.

"I'll teach you a few more moves later." I replied noncommittally, trying to calm my racing heart as I retreated further, bowing politely to her. She bowed back as well before Aang approached her.

As the Avatar led her away, Katara looked over her shoulder at me, a small twinkle in her eyes. Yes, we would be sparring more often...


	19. Comfort

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 19 – Comfort

Mmm... juicy Zutara, what's not to like? As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 10 Days BSC

Zuko

"I'm kinda sad to be leaving this place. It was so much fun here." Katara murmured as she checked over her things, making sure she had all her clothes bundled together neatly. I nodded slowly. The Western Air Temple had its pleasures, like the all-day echo room. And all these private, quiet places where Katara and I could be alone...

"At least we had some rest and quiet time. It was something we really needed." I replied as I folded my spare clothes and bundled them together. After the drama that we encountered in various towns, it was good to have a break.

"I'll always have good memories of this place." Katara murmured, the slightest hint of mischief in her tone. I couldn't help but smirk.

"This isn't the only place that could have good memories, you know." I replied calmly. My fingers brushed against her arm in a calculated manner, looking casual to anyone else, but Katara would know better.

The last few days had been glorious. We bantered playfully when we were alone or talked seriously, or we would simply bask in comfortable silence. In front of everyone else, we maintained our distance. I spent a decent amount of my free time sparring with Katara, learning a art that was very different from my own. And I returned the favor, teaching her my own way of meditation and stretching.

There were no words to describe how happy I was with her, now that she was no longer trying to drive me away. Being with her – no matter what we were doing – felt right, as if we truly were destined to be together. I had even meditated and prayed to Agni about Katara, and I hadn't received any indication that he disapproved.

"You're right. This isn't the only place." Katara replied in a whisper as we noticed Aang approaching us. Katara turned away from me, her clothes and sleeping bag bundled together as she moved towards Appa. I stared back at Aang levelly. There were times when Katara and me had tried to sneak off to be together, and the kid would pop up, almost like he had made it his secondary mission in his life to be my personal cockblocker.

I chose to say nothing to him as I went to Appa, adding my luggage to the saddle before helping Katara pack away the food and cooking supplies.

o0o0o0o

Katara

There was not much time left before the solar eclipse, and the invasion of Sozun. Being in a village again reminded me of that, and I looked around at all the Fire Nation citizens. This village was closer to the Capitol than any we had ever been to yet. And it was readily apparent that here, the citizens were sheltered from the harsh realities of the War.

I held back am angry sigh, wondering how my father, his men, and the Earth Kingdom troops were doing. And what of Iroh? There were so many variables, and I wished there was a better way for me to keep in touch and know what was going on. Aang was doing well with his Bending. His Waterbending was just about as good as mine, Toph was pleased with his progress, and since he and Zuko had come back from the Sun Warriors, they both seemed so much more confident in their Bending. Aang still had concerns, since I had listened to them, but now with a good grip on all four elements, he was more confident. I was also feeling better. Azula had not been able to take over Ba Sing Se, and General How and his men, along with the Water Tribes, would help us. Zuko and I were no longer at one another's throats. The time at the Western Air Temple was what we had all needed. Yes, I was feeling optimistic.

Until the news of the capture of General How made it to our ears. I could not help but think of my meetings with him, and how I had come to respect him. He was firm and wise, with a desire for peace as much as any one of us. The Earth King was lucky to have How in his service.

It was big news in the marketplace, and Fire Nation citizens cheered at the fact that a mighty Earth Kingdom general and his army had been captured. With the Ba Sing Se army captured, this meant that the Fire Lord had one less worry to deal with, and the last stronghold of the Earth Kingdom was now the next target.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I could practically feel Katara's horror when we came to the marketplace to buy food and supplies. The news was very fresh, and all around me I heard proud or snide comments on how the Earth Kingdom 'barbarians' would now have to bow to Fire Nation. Right now, the prisoners would most likely be somewhere in transportation, to a prison. I already knew that as Fire Lord, I would order all prisoners of war released. But that would be a while away, and anything could happen during that time.

_Agni, give me strength_, I silently prayed as I saw an effigy of a Earthbender being set on fire in the middle of the marketplace as the townspeople cheered, some of them yelling praise for Agni, the Fire Nation, my father or Azula, or the General whose army had been responsible for the capture of the Ba Sing Se troops. I recognized the General's name as one of the men in the War Room who had wanted to use the 41st division of the Fire Nation army as a sacrifice. I had never liked General Jinsk, and hearing his name here brought that distaste surging anew.

Since we didn't have much money left, we opted to camp near the town rather than buy inn rooms. The mood was somber in light of the defeat of the Ba Sing Se troops. Even Toph, who usually had a sarcastic or blunt comment to offer when others were in a low mood, was silent. My mind raced as I ate my rice, thinking of what to do or say. I had to remain optimistic, of that I had no doubt. If I was going to become Fire Lord, I must maintain my resolve. After all, I had the Avatar on my side. Before we had met the Earth King, we didn't even know if he would give us all these troops. It was foolish to pin all of our hopes on someone else. Besides, it was the Avatar who was supposed to defeat the Fire Lord. It was his destiny, after all.

Katara walked away after the meal, and I held back a sigh, wondering if I should go after her or just leave her alone. My concern for her overrode any reservations I might have felt, and after what I deemed to be an appropriate time, I rose to my feet, making the appearance of going to meditate.

Katara was sitting against a rock, staring out at the ocean. Silently I approached her, sitting down without saying a word. She didn't look at me, but she didn't tell me to leave or move away from me. I took that as a good sign, but I chose to remain silent for a while longer, letting us bask in the other's presence. I knew she was hurting, and what was more, worried about her father. If General How and his mighty army could be captured, then so could Hakoda.

After what I figured to be about a quarter of a hour, my hand slid across the grass to rest slightly atop hers. She flinched slightly and I felt her fingers wiggle around. I kept my touch light, so she could easily move her hand away if she wanted to. But to my relief she didn't, and her fingers stopped wiggling. I felt her relax slightly, so I took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I know you're feeling bad right now. So am I." I said quietly. A terse nod was her answer.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" I asked hesitantly. She shook her head 'no'.

"Look... I know you're worried about your dad. But I'm sure he's okay. He was traveling separately, that was the plan. And besides, when you started this journey with the Avatar, you didn't know if you'd ever get to Ba Sing Se. I didn't know I would be joining your group. But every time something happened, we always did the best we could, right? Besides, it's the Avatar's destiny to take down the Fire Lord, not anybody else's." I asked gently, trying to meet her eyes. She looked down and nodded.

"Katara, when I become Fire Lord I'm going to release all the prisoners of war. I'm not saying that this doesn't mean you should not worry about them." I continued. General How had a strong character, and he was serious about keeping Ba Sing Se safe, and helping us defeat my father. He and Uncle had gained a respect of the other as they worked together on the battle plans. "But we can't dwell on the fact that they got captured. We have to move on. As far as anyone knows, the Avatar is dead, and we've been traveling incognito. In fact, capturing the Ba Sing Se troops will only make the Fire Lord more sure of his victory. Can you imagine how surprised he will be when the Avatar comes to defeat him?" I asked. Slowly, she raised her head to look up at me.

"You're right." She nodded as she squeezed my hand back. Feeling buoyed at the fact that she now apparently welcomed my comfort, I pulled out the dagger that Uncle had given me. Her eyes widened slightly as I pulled out the blade, its polished face glinting in the moonlight. The inscription of "Never give up" was easy to read.

"My uncle gave me this when I was ten years old." I explained. "Even now, just reading that inscription makes me feel better."

"You're right. You and I, we've been through some rough stuff. But we're here, aren't we?" she asked. I nodded slowly. Both of us had lost so much. But we kept going on, refusing to give up, even though I know that we both felt like giving up at times, in our darkest moments. Agni knew I had enough of these. Gingerly, she took the knife. I offered no resistance and watched as she examined the workmanship of the blade, turning it around in her hands.

"We'll just keep training the Avatar and one another. You're doing great in our spars." I said. I showed her calisthenics and meditation, and we sparred together without Bending. I had even let her try my swords once, though they were a too heavy for her.

"Thanks. Hey, you're doing good too." Katara replied, now smiling a bit. Having cheered her up, I was content to fall silent. She didn't say anything, and I leaned against the rock, staring out at the ocean and stars with her. As much as I enjoyed being passionate with her, I wouldn't trade these quiet moments for anything else.

"Katara! Katara!" I heard the Avatar cry out. Instead of calling back, Katara remained silent. I could not help but smirk at that. She would rather be out here with me than with Aang! She quickly handed the knife back to me, and I sheathed it before tucking it away, hoping it was a unnecessary measure. But the kid was stubborn, and he stumbled across us in a short time. Fortunately, I had already moved my hand away from Katara's, so we simply looked like two people sitting together casually. I set my jaw as the kid came in sight, wishing he had taken Katara's silence as his cue to leave her alone. He looked genuinely surprised to see me sitting with her, and I regarded him with a calm stare.

"I was calling for you. Didn't you hear me?" he asked. _Of course!_ I wanted to scream at him. _But we didn't answer, doesn't that tell you something!_

"I was just staring out at the ocean. I guess I wasn't paying enough attention." Katara replied casually. "What do you want?"

"I was thinking we could practice our Waterbending together." Aang replied, sounding eager.

"Not tonight, Aang. I'm tired." Katara murmured. I glanced over at her. She did seem tired, and it was getting late, after all. But I also knew that she would rather be near me than dealing with the Avatar, and that made me feel a bit smug.

"But..." Aang glanced at her with some concern before he looked back at me. All I did was gaze back at him levelly, acting as if the fact that Katara and I were sitting together was a mere coincidence.

"We'll Bend together tomorrow." Katara promised, and I held back a sigh of relief. The only responses I had been able to think of were well... snarky. Aang stared at us for a few more moments, as if trying to figure out what we were up to.

"Good night, Aang. We have a long day tomorrow, and I'll be going to bed in a few moments." Katara finally said after several long moments.

"...Good night, Katara. You too." he added quickly as he looked at me, before he scampered out of sight. I heard a soft sigh escape the Waterbender's lips. We remained quiet for a few minutes, and I paid attention to every small sound around us, to make sure that the kid wasn't lurking nearby and trying to eavesdrop. I'd have loved to have Toph's Earth-sight. An idea suddenly occurred to me. If Toph could use her Earthbending to see, then perhaps I could use my own Bending. Or Katara could use her own. I considered the possibilities. I could try to 'see' other people's body heat or sense it. And Katara could do the same with the water in people's bodies. Already my mind was racing with the potential that such a skill could do for me. I could feel flames around me, so that was a start.

Deciding to keep quiet about my idea until I had a better understanding of it, I carefully lifted my arm and draped it around Katara's shoulders after scooting closer to her. She offered no protest, and I smiled to myself as she leaned against me, her head resting against my shoulder. I was happy for these quiet and private moments between us, as determined as ever to have Katara stay with me when the War was over. But I wasn't going to bring that up now, not when we had so many other things to be concerned about. And I would savor what I had right now.

Her body was so warm and snuggly that I could not help but tighten my grip a bit. A quiet sigh escaped her lips, and I smiled to myself as her hand came to rest on my knee. This sort of gentle intimacy suited me as much as heated passion did if not more, and I gently pressed my lips to her temple. Having already discussed the news of the Earth Kingdom troops and given her reassurance, I saw no reason to say anything more.

After what I guessed was a quarter of a hour – probably more – Katara lifted her head to look up at me. I stared back quietly, rubbing her arm lightly.

"There's something I've wondered. But I was always afraid to ask before." she whispered.

"What is it?"

"Your scar. You told me... that it was a parting gift from your father. Why would he do such a thing?"

I let out a slow sigh. I had never talked to anyone else about my scar. The memories surrounding it were painful – physically and emotionally. I had seen how Hakoda so clearly cared for his son and daughter, and had felt jealous.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Sorry I asked." Katara said quickly when I remained silent. I shook my head as she started to move away, and I gently tugged her back.

"I want to make one thing clear." I said as I stared down at her. "I don't want you to be afraid of asking me things. And I hope you'll welcome my questions. But I also want to make sure that if we talk about things, it remains between the two of us."

"... Of course. Did you think I was going to blab about our talks?" she asked, her tone all seriousness. "I've never told anyone else about what we talked about ever since we became friends and..." The word _lovers_ hung in the air between us.

"Before I talk about my scar, I'd like us to make that promise to one another." I replied quietly, buoyed by her words. She stared at me with curiosity for several moments before nodding and offering her pinky finger.

"I promise that what is between us stays between us, and will always stay that way." she said quietly. Even though the pinky thing might seem silly to other people, her tone held all solemnity in it. I lifted my own hand, hooking my pinky around hers.

"And thus, we shall keep one another's secrets." I added. She nodded slowly before taking her hand from mine. I leaned my head back against the rock, gathering my thoughts.

3 Years BSC

_I had never sat in a War meeting before. Sure, I had sat many times in Court, and in larger and more public meetings. But ever since I had learned to talk and read and write, my great-grandfather's War had been a huge part of my life. The glory of the Fire Nation had been drilled into my head more times than I could count. My duty as part of the royal bloodline was to uphold Agni's glory, and to add strength to the Fire Nation. I admired Uncle and Cousin, and Lu Ten had always promised me that when he became Fire Lord, I would become his second-in-command, and loyal right hand._

_Then Cousin died, and Uncle hadn't contested my father's succession to the throne. Mother disappeared, and everything changed. Now, I was the heir to the throne – something I never would have expected. Lu Ten would have been such a good Fire Lord, and I would have been perfectly happy being his second-in-command. In the span of less than a week, I had lost my cousin, grandfather, and mother, and was now Crown Prince._

_I did my best to console Uncle. He was filled with grief, and I always tried to make him happy. Even when Lu Ten was alive, Uncle had always welcomed me, treating me like another son. Now, I had seemed to take the place of his dead son. If Uncle wanted so badly to be my mentor, how could I say no?_

_I was thirteen, and my fourteenth birthday was but a few months away. It was spring, and many of the flowers and trees had just come into bloom – a time that Mother had always loved, for we would walk amongst the gardens, finding tranquility in the maelstrom of Court intrigues and politics and the ever-present War._

_At this age, I was curious and wanted to learn more. I was ever conscious of my position as Crown Prince and the responsibilities I would take on as Fire Lord. Of course, at that age, I didn't know the full extent of responsibilities that my ancestors bore. All I knew was that it was a lot, and I wanted to understand it. That was the main reason why I wanted to sit in a War meeting. I wanted to see how strategy was planned, and to understand the War better._

_But it was nothing like I had expected. At least, later on. At first, the strategies seemed ordinary to me. I had heard enough tales of Sozin and Azulon's victories in various battles and the strategies that they had employed. Lives were lost, cities were destroyed, but back then, I didn't understand the full cost of war. I had never fought a battle, or seen a prisoner of war, or seen any kind of destruction whatsoever._

_But when I heard that a whole division of soldiers were to be thrown away – like they were nothing more than toys to dispose of – I got my first taste of the injustice of war. All I saw in that room to represent the soldiers were small figurines on the map. Yet in my mind I saw soldiers of living, breathing flesh – soldiers who loved their Nation and wanted to protect it, so that they would have a home to go back to, and families to welcome them back. Did the generals sitting around the map not see that? How could someone want to throw away men that had shown their loyalty to Fire Nation by fighting for it?_

_So I rose to my feet and stood up for these men. As Crown Prince, I could do no less. My honor demanded it._

_When I climbed onto the Agni Kai arena, I vowed to myself that I would show that General the error of his ways. But it wasn't that man who towered over me, his form silhouetted in the sunlight as he glowered down at me._

_This was the last thing I expected – what I was sure anyone else would have expected at all. The story of my defiance towards the General had rippled through Court like wildfire within the span of a day, and I had spent that span physically and mentally preparing myself. But nothing could have prepared me for this._

_To fight my own father. Even though he had explained why he was here – to defy one of his handpicked generals was to defy him – I couldn't fight him. I just couldn't. He was my father, and I hadn't defied him on purpose._

_So I pleaded. I tried to explain myself, and why I had done what I did. I was a loyal son, who wanted only to please his sire and prove himself worthy of the line of Agni by defending those who would fight for the Fire Nation. To my shame, I felt tears stream down my face._

"_You will learn respect, and pain and suffering will be your teacher."_

_Then I saw his fist, and the flame that surrounded it. My sire was nothing but a dark figure, the sun behind him and making him difficult to look at._

_There was a flash of searing gold and red before the excruciating pain shot through my face, all the way back to my head._

_I screamed and lifted my hands, clawing at my face, feeling raw skin and bits of flesh come off under my fingers. And then everything went black._

o0o0o0o

"Zuko." Katara sounded like she was having a hard time talking. Her hands were on her chest as she stared at me with wide eyes, shock and dismay clearly written on her face. I inhaled and exhaled slowly but said nothing further. She remained silent for several moments, seeming unsure of what to say. I studied her face, looking for her emotions. I saw anger, shock, and a good amount of surprise. But to my relief, I didn't see any pity.

Katara had already made it clear to me that she didn't think less of me because of my scar. I remembered the times she would touch it gently, or let me rub it against her.

"Come here." she whispered, holding out her arms. Without hesitation, I leaned down as I felt her wrap her arms around me. Her chest was soft and warm, and I let out a quiet sigh as I closed my eyes.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 9 Days BSC

Katara

We had slept near one another in our sleeping bags, and Aang slept at my other side. I had seen the slight surprise in Aang's face when he saw that Zuko was sleeping near me, but I offered no explanation. All of us wanted to sleep near the fire, and for all anyone could see, the fact that Zuko slept near me was merely coincidental.

In the morning, Zuko and I had done calisthenics and stretching, and I immensely enjoyed this activity with him. We no longer had the privacy that the Western Air Temple offered, but we could still spar or practice together with the others knowing, since there was nothing out of place with sparring. The Avatar trained with me, Toph, and Zuko. Zuko trained with Sokka and Toph. I trained with Aang and Toph. So why shouldn't I train with Zuko? It was a excellent way to be together, and there was no denying the value of what we learned from one another.

I lay on the grass, staring up at the clouds. Today's sparring with Zuko had been most satisfying. There was something about going against him that was entirely pleasing for both of us, especially since we now had no desire to maim one another. And there was no denying the pleasure of seeing him shirtless. I felt a small blush creep across my face as I remembered how he had pinned me down after the match and whispered a couple of naughty things into my ear, promising a different kind of sparring for when everyone else had gone to sleep.

He was now with Sokka, out of sight and leaving me to enjoy a quiet moment for myself. My mind wandered to more serious matters, and the things we had discussed the night before. I was still reeling at the fact that his own sire had done that to him, to hurt him in such a devastating way before adding insult to injury and banishing him and sending him on what was apparently a wild-goose chase. From what else Zuko had told me, his great-grandfather, grandfather, and even his own father had done the same search with nothing to show for their effort – except pillaged villages and destruction left in their wake.

"Hey, Katara." Aang's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I opened my eyes to see him peering down at me.

"Yeah?" I replied casually, twirling a blade of grass between my fingers. He sat down next to me, clearly having something important on his mind. Perhaps he just needed to unload about his worries again. After all, he had a lot on his shoulders, being the Avatar and expected to make everything right. The wind blew through his short black hair as he lifted his hand to rub his head slightly.

"I... well. I couldn't help but notice that you've been spending time with Zuko lately." Aang replied, clearly unsure of just how he wanted to bring this up to me. It was inevitable, I suppose. I had already prepared for such a thing, and my face and body betrayed none of my feelings for Zuko.

"So?" I replied calmly, acting as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about the fact that Zuko and I now acted in a civil and friendly manner around one another, rather than the cold aloofness or the heated snarking between us. Granted, we still did snark a bit at each other, but it was more out of habit and for show.

"Well." He flustered for a bit. I couldn't help but smirk mentally, even though I knew that was a bit mean, considering how he felt for me. "It's just... so different. Before, you would ignore one another or just scream and argue. Now you're sparring and training together and even being nice to one another!"

Was it just me, or did I detect a note of jealousy in Aang's tone over the fact that I was spending time with Zuko?


	20. Attention

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 20 – Attention

o0o0o9i

One Month, 9 Days BSC

(Early-Mid August 1101)

Katara

It was hard to not feel self-conscious under Aang's gaze as he asked me about Zuko. Not ashamed – I was over feeling that, and refused to feel it again – but I was fully aware of what might happen if others knew about my relationship with Zuko, especially Aang. He already had so much to worry about.

"Well... Zuko and I had a talk. We got past our differences and arrived at an understanding." I replied. All of it was the truth, even if just part of it.

"... You did?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"Uh... yes. We had a really big fight, and then you guys went off to see the Sun Warriors. And then by the time you came back, both of us had cooled down and thought about things. And we realized a few things. We have no more reason to be angry with one another. So we're getting along. Aren't you happy that we're not hating one another anymore?" I asked, almost challengingly.

"What? Uh, no! I mean, yes. We're all on the same side, after all!"

"Exactly." I replied evenly before closing my eyes and laying back on the grass, hoping he'd take this as a cue to end the conversation. But he remained, flopping down in the grass. It seemed to me that Aang had been seeking out my company a lot more lately. There were times when Zuko and I would spar or Bend against one another, or simply do calisthenics, and Aang would pop up. Several times at night, when Zuko and I wanted to sneak off and be alone, Aang would follow me, saying that he wanted to take a walk with me or practice Bending. Zuko and I had to find ways to sneak around Aang when we wanted to be alone. Even having him around when we were doing something ordinary like sparring was grating, for I felt very self-conscious under his gaze. If Sokka watched, it was no big deal, but Aang always seemed to be watching me more than he was Zuko.

And at this moment, I found the Avatar's presence to be... grating. Before, I had thought the little romantic gestures to me or his bids for attention were sweet. But now that I was with Zuko, I had absolutely no want for them. Of course, it wasn't as if I could tell Aang to stop following me around, since he would want to know why. I couldn't help but think of Zuko asking me to stay in Fire Nation with him when the War was over. The very idea was daunting. Being his lover amidst our quest to bring about the end of the war was one thing. But to stay at his side as something more... it was something I wasn't sure I could handle. I was certain that once Zuko became Fire Lord, he'd settle down and want someone more... noble to serve as his partner.

I didn't know the rules of Fire Nation society or nobility. But it was safe to assume that if Zuko wanted me to stay with him, objections would be raised. Not just from his own people, but mine. Being allied was one thing, but if my father or brother knew how close I was with Zuko... I let out a soft sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Stop asking me questions!" I snapped, my voice harsher than I had intended. He blinked and suddenly looked downcast, the effect much like dark clouds moving over a bright sky.

"I'm sorry. I'm just feeling tired, that's all." I murmured, looking away so I couldn't see the hurt in his big eyes.

"Anything I can do?" he asked eagerly.

"Just give me peace and quiet." I whispered, closing my eyes.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I lowered my swords, giving Sokka the signal to stop. Today, he wasn't paying as much attention to our sparring as he usually did. He did work hard in fighting me off, but I had trained with him long enough to see that his mind wasn't completely into it.

"You tired?" he asked, lowering his sword.

"No, but you're distracted." I replied shortly.

"No, I'm fine. Come on, let's continue practicing." Sokka replied quickly. I frowned slightly. He had looked somewhat disturbed this morning, though he tried his best to hide it.

"I will not train with you while you have your mind elsewhere." I replied sternly, sheathing my swords. He stared at me for several moments before putting his sword down.

"What is it?" I asked calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, look. I'm not going to make you talk if you don't want to. But I am here if you need someone to talk to." Normally, this wouldn't have occurred to me. I'd have left him alone to stew, as I myself had done so often in the past. But then, Uncle had always offered a ear. And now Katara did too. I now understood how good – not to mention important – it felt to sometimes let go of things that had been bottled up inside.

Sokka stared at me for several long moments. I offered a level stare, waiting for him to make his next move.

"If I tell you something, you'll keep it in confidence?" he asked after several more moments. I nodded.

"I swear on my honor that it will stay between us." I stated. He sighed softly and sat down in the thick grass.

"Your sister... well, I saw what she did to your uncle, and I wonder about her doing it to other people..." he murmured. I frowned slightly. Was he worried about Azula coming after him?

Well. It was a legitimate concern. My sister was known for her viciousness, which made her all the more dangerous since she was often subtle about it, so her victim often wouldn't know she was about to strike until the last possible moment.

"You're right, but why are you so worried now?" I asked, sitting down as well. He let out a slow sigh, clearly reluctant to discuss things.

"Look, I'll leave you alone if you want..." I said, starting to get up.

"No, it's just... hard to think about." he said. I waited patiently, staring off at the sky as he gathered his thoughts.

"I had a nightmare last night. About your sister. And my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I asked quietly.

"You do know that she captured the Kyoshian Warriors?" he replied. I nodded. It had been discussed in Ba Sing Se, after it was revealed that my sister and her friends had taken on their guise.

"My girlfriend... Suki... she's their leader. I've been worried about her for so long. And then in the nightmare, Azula did to her what she did to your Uncle."

I set my jaw. What was I supposed to say to Sokka about the girl he cared about? It would be wrong to give him false hope, but I didn't want to sound pessimistic either and drive Sokka further into despair. After all, if something happened to Katara... well, I understood all too well what her brother was feeling.

"Her chances aren't good, are they?" he asked, his voice tight. I looked away.

When we were younger, there was one nobleman – a very distant relative of our line – who had betrayed my father. It went without saying that betraying the Fire Lord was an offense that merited the most severe punishments. He had been brought to Court in chains, pleading his case all the while and denying his guilt. He was barely given a chance to make his case before my father had decided that he was to die the death of a thousand cuts.

Understand that this is a extreme form of punishment. To this day, I have no idea if the nobleman did betray my father, or if what he had done was as severe as it had been made out to be. He could have been lying about his innocence, but then, my father might have been right to punish him. Either way, I will never forget the look of terror on his face when the punishment was handed down. There were many far better ways to die. Seppuku, beating, dismemberment, hanging, beheading, even starvation was a better way to die.

The optimal method of doing the thousand cuts was to ensure that it took at least several days for the victim to die. He would be fed and watered just enough to keep him alive, and be fed stimulants so it would be very difficult for him to pass out or otherwise shut himself off from the pain. His flesh would be taken off bit by bit. One day, the last section of his fingers and toes – just below the last joint – would be cut off. Wait a bit, then the next part would be cut off. Wait some more, let the victim suffer, and then cut off the rest of his fingers. Then his hands. And so on and so forth. Ears, nose, fatty parts of the flesh, even muscles would also come off, and the vital organs would be saved for last. An expert in this method would find many ways to cut before the vitals were reached. I couldn't imagine performing this task myself, and to this day, the mere thought of it makes me shudder.

But what struck me most about the experience was my sister's reactions to it. I remember seeing this twisted little smile on her face as she sat next to me, hands folded neatly in her lap. When Court was dismissed, she turned to our sire.

"Most august father, it would bring me great honor to be able to watch." Azula said, her head bowed, her voice surprisingly smooth and mature-sounding for someone who was but ten years old.

"You would enjoy watching, wouldn't you?" he asked, his lips twisted in that small, cruel smirk that Azula had on her face but a moment ago. She nodded.

"That man betrayed you, and he must be punished. I would like to see your will being exercised." It was the correct answer – Azula always had such a way with words – and a pleased smile spread across the Fire Lord's face.

"Very well. It will be a good lesson for you both." he said. My heart thudded. It was gruesome enough to just know about the punishment, but to watch... I wanted to object, but I knew that if I did, Azula would tease me mercilessly, and my father would be disappointed in me for being weak.

Dear Agni, it was something I never wanted to see again, and it was but the first stage of the cutting. Azula was watching intently, even going so far as to ask the executioner questions. He even seemed shocked that she was showing such interest in such a gruesome procedure. It went without saying that she would come back every day to watch more cutting until the poor man died.

I had nightmares for many nights afterwards of having my body parts cut off by my own sister.

"At least you're not offering me false hope." Sokka muttered, cutting into my thoughts. I felt frustrated at not being able to offer him reassurances on Suki's fate.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"I don't know." he muttered.

"Well. You have my word that... when I become Fire Lord, all war prisoners will be released. And that means the Kyoshians too. And rest assured, I will not be letting my sister off easy." I wasn't going to speculate on what condition these girls would be in, since they were Azula's prisoners. And in an unexpected thought, I saw my sister going through the thousand cuts. It'd be a fitting punishment for her, I thought darkly.

"Thanks." Sokka murmured. I simply nodded. I could have offered more reassurance, like telling him that I understood how he felt. But then he'd wonder who I had feelings for.

"I'll leave you alone, then?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"We can spar later, right?"

"Sure." I replied as I rose to my feet.

As I wandered through the area, I saw the Avatar sitting near Katara, who was at that moment turned away from him. He was staring at her, and I frowned slightly. I had noticed that the more Katara and I would look for opportunities to sneak off, or the more she avoided his somewhat awkward attempts at courting, the more fervent he became in gaining her attentions.

I set my jaw as I started down the slope, and the boy looked up at me with what I could almost swear was defiance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Katara looked up at me. Since Aang was there, she didn't offer me a smile or anything like that, but I saw her eyes soften a bit. At Aang's question, I shrugged.

"I need to talk with her." I replied nonchalantly. I had already asked Toph about how she saw with the earth, during our sparring session this morning. She seemed surprised but pleased, and sat down with me to talk about her experiences as she did her best to explain her Earthsight to me. I explained to her how I wanted to see if I could "see" with my own element. She was rather enthusiastic about it, and told me outright that she didn't see any reason why I couldn't develop "Fire-sight" if I tried hard enough. Being with the Sun Warriors had given me so much insight and opened my eyes and mind. We talked some more about her Earthsight, and I even closed my eyes and took off my boots to get a feel of what it was like to have to see through the earth. Of course there was no way I could duplicate her gift, but I was able to gain a vague idea of what Toph went through as I felt for her footsteps. I was eager to share my idea with Katara. And if it worked, then Aang could apply it to his own element. That is, when he learned to stop being such a pest.

"About what?" he asked. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Is that any of your business?" I shot back.

"Well... I was with her first." he argued back, sounding much like a little boy.

"Aang. If Zuko has something important to talk about with me, then we should discuss it." Katara retorted.

He stared at us both for several long moments, as if debating with himself as to whether or not to leave us alone. The tension in the air was so thick I could almost feel it press around me.

"Fine." he murmured as he rose to his feet.

I had to resist the urge to shake my head as Aang disappeared into the trees and stared forward as I sat down a couple of feet away. Even though I knew that Katara had made her choice about who she wanted to be with, it still rankled deeply to see her having to deal with the Avatar's bids for attention.

I wanted to close the gap between us and wrap my arm around her middle, so I could feel her warm body against mine. But the hair on the back of my neck prickled, telling me that we were being watched. Of course, after being dismissed so quickly from Katara's company, the Avatar should wonder why...

"Well, I had made an interesting observation a while ago..." I started explaining to her about trying to see with our elements, and what that could do and would do for both of us. It was torture to not be able to move any closer, or take her hand or touch her arm, or to press my lips to her cheek or temple in a gesture of affection. I spoke in a voice loud enough for just Katara to hear, to ensure that our uninvited companion would not be able to listen to us. Her eyes lit up in surprise and enthusiasm before becoming half-lidded in concentration and thought.

We started to lean in closer to one another after a good while, but I stiffened and shook my head slightly, still feeling that prickle at the back of my neck.

"Tonight." she whispered. I nodded slowly and relaxed.

"You know, you look handsome in the light of the setting sun." she murmured.

"And you look beautiful." I whispered back, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss her.

"You know what else you looked beautiful in?" I added, asking her as an unexpected but pleasant memory hit me. She shook her head.

"Your Painted Lady disguise. You under the moonlight, with these red stripes and swirls on your skin." I dropped my voice to a heated whisper. A soft blush spread across her cheeks.

"You look beautiful anywhere, in anything." I concluded softly, my hand itching to reach across and take hers.

"Tonight." she affirmed, and again I nodded. "By that turn in the creek."

"As the lady wishes."

o0o0o0o

Everyone else was asleep as I crept through the woods, my pulse racing with anticipation. I wasn't being followed.

"Zuko." I heard her voice from behind a tree as I came to a moonlit clearing. A lithe shadow moved into the light, and I saw nothing on Katara's body save for red swirls and stripes along her dark flesh. I did not speak as she approached me, my eyes moving up and down before meeting her eyes again. Dear Agni, I would never forget the sight before me. And never would I want to.

Her arm moved, and I saw my Blue Spirit mask in her hand. She gave me a flirtatious smile. The smile on my face became wider than hers.


	21. Heat's Coming

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 21 – Heat's Coming

o0o0o0o

One Month, 8 Days BSC

(Mid-August 1101)

Zuko

The sky was already becoming light as I stirred awake. Everyone else was sleeping, and I contented myself with staring at Katara as she slept, remembering the events of the night before with a fond smile. Red stripes and swirls on dark skin under the moonlight, with mist around us to give us cover... it seemed almost surreal. Katara looked so serene right now, as opposed to the impassioned Waterbender that had freely made her desire known, and even used her Waterbending to bind me. Even now, I shivered at the memories, and felt a familiar stirring of my lower regions. Was it too early to nudge her awake and sneak off with her for some more intimacy before breakfast?

Before I could climb out of my sleeping bag, I saw the Avatar staring at me. He was sleeping over on the other side of Katara, and as soon as I caught his stare, I glared right back. I wished that I had set up my tent the night before, but it had been such a pleasant and warm evening that we had opted to just sleep under the stars. That's it, I vowed to myself. Tonight – warm weather or no, I'd set up my tent and get some privacy. I sat up, keeping my stare level as I studied the Avatar. It went without saying that he would just increase his bid for Katara's attention, and that wasn't something I looked forward to. _Agni, let me get through this without losing my temper_, I prayed as I rose from my bag. I wanted to pull Katara close and hold her as I had whenever waking up with her in one of the private rooms of the Air Temple.

Instead, I occupied myself with my exercises as the sun rose. The Avatar was now sticking close to Katara, offering to help her cook or serve, and when we ate, he sat close to her. It was going to be a long day... I hoped we would have some mission to do, or a trip into town, or anything. If I had to watch the Avatar follow Katara around...

"C'mon, Twinkletoes. It's time to get some practice in." Toph declared authoritatively as she rose to her feet. As Aang left with Toph, he shot one last glance at Katara over his shoulder. She did not return the gaze.

Naturally, we wasted no time in being together. Some light sparring and Bending was involved before I started to feel rather warm. It was a balmy morning, with promise to become rather hot as the sun pressed on. I stripped my shirt and boots off, and she took off her own unnecessary garments before wading into the shallows of the creek, looking brilliant in a red wrap and long red undershorts. I never got tired of seeing her in her wrap and undershorts, and briefly entertained the thought of going after her, pulling them down, and enjoying what would ensue. All it would take was a tug at the drawstring that held up her underwear, and then, mmm...

"You're thinking naughty thoughts, aren't you?" Katara asked, her hands on her hips. Her underwear was rather modest, revealing not one bit of cleavage, and her shorts covered much of her thighs. Fire Nation swimming suits were more revealing than a wide wrap and shorts, but this was as enjoyable as the idea of her in a red silk swimsuit.

"Can I help it? After last night, and then seeing you in your underwear..." I murmured. I wasn't sure whether I liked more – her in her old white underwear, or her new red undergarments that she had made with leftover fabric. White made her skin look darker, which was a contrast I enjoyed, but the deep red looked so good against her skin!

"Well, you look pretty good shirtless." she shot back.

"Pretty good? Is that all you can say?" I teased as I waded into the water after her.

"Okay... you look pretty hot." she returned, flashing a brilliant smile. I laughed and went after her, careful to not trip over any rocks on the creek bottom.

"Well, you look hot too. So I think you need some cooling off." With that statement, I bent down and flicked my wrists, splashing some water at her. She laughed and started splashing back at me, the cool water hitting our sweat-dappled skin. Her giggle was infectious, and I fund myself chuckling, chasing after her and splashing her.

"Stay still!" I commanded as she danced around me, waving around tendrils of water playfully.

"Why should I?" she countered.

"Because I command it." I replied, smiling a little to show her that I wasn't trying to boss her around.

"Who are you to command?" she shot back with another smile of her own, wiggling away when I reached for her.

"I am the Prince of the Fire Nation, next in line of Agni's blood." I replied, raising my chin imperiously.

"Sorry, but since I'm not Fire Nation, I don't have to obey you... _Princess_." she replied, raising her chin in kind. I smirked as I splashed her again.

"Disobedient wench. I should spank you." I teased as she splashed back.

"Sifu Hotman." she shot back.

"You know, that's actually a decent nickname." I drawled.

"I'll remember that the next time I need to cry something out when you're making me feel good." she replied, and a wide smirk crept across my face. I would never tire of such bantering. I loved Katara's spirit, and how she challenged me.

"Well, the Blue Spirit made you feel good too." I chased her into the deeper part of the creek, splashing her again. Her laughter rang through the air.

"How could I forget?"

"How indeed." I replied, the water now just below my hips. I couldn't think of a better way to cool off during a hot day than frolicking around in a creek with a certain Waterbender. Before I could say anything else, the water around me churned and spun, putting me in a small whirlpool.

"Hey! No fair!" I gasped when I was able to speak.

"Mess with a Waterbender, that's what you get." she shot back, though the whirlpool didn't get any fiercer. I broke free after a few moments and pounced at her. She was as slippery as an eel-otter when I tried to catch her, but it was fun nonetheless as we frolicked and found refuge from the heat of the day. I had not played around like this for... for... only Agni knew how long! Katara's laughter was music to my ears, and I moved towards her, wanting to surprise her with some tickling. Her laughter suddenly stopped, and I stopped as well, wondering what was wrong. Had she stepped on something sharp? I followed her gaze to see the damned Avatar standing at the creek's edge, staring down at the two of us. _Toph must be done with him_, I thought to myself as I stared him down, refusing to back down.

"So... having fun?" he asked awkwardly, returning my stare with a hard one of his own.

"There are few things more fun than cooling off on a sweltering day." I replied evenly. It was the truth, after all.

"Yeah. It's getting really hot. I need to cool off too." he stated. I held back a low groan and had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. He was already shirtless and shoeless, and I sent out a silent prayer of thanks to Agni that he did not remove his pants before he waded into the water. Katara and me glanced at one another silently. If we told him to leave, then he would suspect how Katara and I really were. Resignedly, I sat down in the water, submerged to my chin. I'd just stay here for like five minutes, and then leave Aang to do whatever he wanted.

"Wanna play?" Aang asked Katara, splashing at her a bit.

"No, I just wanna sit and cool off." Katara replied, sitting down and glancing off.

"But you were playing before." he stubbornly persisted.

"And I wore myself out. I need to sit down." she replied firmly. Aang looked like a kid who had just had his toy taken from him. No one said anything for a good while, and I had to resist the temptation to slide over to Katara and tease her under the water. Finally, she rose from the water and climbed up the bank, wet red fabric clinging to the curves of her body. It was a sight I enjoyed, and apparently, so did someone else... the Avatar's cheeks were a bit pink as he stared up at her. I wanted to put my hands over his eyes so he couldn't see how the wet fabric outlined Katara's pert rear end. Apparently Katara felt the same way I did, because she quickly Bended the water off herself before getting dressed and disappearing into the trees.

_See what you did_, I thought as the Avatar turned to stare back at me.

"Why do you hang around her so much?" he asked point-blank. _Look who's talking_, I thought derisively. At least Katara welcomed and appreciated my company!

"We were sparring and it was so hot we decided to take a break in the creek. Wait, I don't even have to explain myself to you! You're the one who keeps following her around like a puppy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are... forget this." I wasn't going to get in an argument with a kid who had barely hit puberty, if even that, over my lover! I quickly rose to my feet and stalked out of the water, yanking my clothes off the ground.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I stalked into the campsite casually, refusing to let Sokka see how on edge I was.

"Katara!" he called out, and I had to stop myself from wincing. Did he see I was bothered?

"What?"

"Wanna go to town now? Might as well do it since we're low on supplies!" he reminded me that we had run out of rice just this morning, and didn't have much left in the way of vegetables or spices. Thank goodness for a diversion.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I sat quietly as Katara wrapped my makeshift bandage around my head , her fingers running through my hair as she fastened the gauze.

"Poor Zuko, you look like you're in need of some nursing." she murmured as she examined her handiwork.

"It'd have been so nice if you had attended to me back then." I whispered. How nice it would have been to have my hands held, or to be talked to in a loving way when I was drifting through a world of pain, still reeling from what my father had done to me and trying to keep my mind clear through the agony of burned flesh. And if I had had Katara's healing abilities at hand when it happened, would I have this scar today?

"I'll kiss your scar better tonight." she said with a small smile. I had to resist the urge to stroke her sides or pull her into my lap. But we had all already grouped together, and I could feel Aang's eyes on us as he fed Momo a few berries.

I had not had fireflakes since before my banishment, and I savored the crunchy and spicy treatment as I walked at Katara's side through the marketplace. Once in a while, her little hand might find its way to the paper bag in my hand to steal a few fireflakes, but I was happy to share. It was something for us both to enjoy as we wandered the market, looking for the best food at the best bargain. Shopping by myself before gave me a new-found appreciation for how food was grown or obtained, something I had never paid mind to when I was still living at the Palace, There was also the fact that I had seen plenty of fields during my travels, and even done some work a few times to earn money to support myself. The ocean breeze roused my appetite, and I took a deep breath, reminded of my days on my ship, looking for the Avatar.

In the distance, beyond the horizon I saw a plume of smoke, only it wasn't as dark as smoke usually would be. Then I realized what it was. Steam. I remembered from Sokka's map where we were, and what lay just beyond the horizon. It was the most infamous prison in Fire Nation history. Not a single soul had managed to ever escape it. We did have a smaller prison in the Palace City, but that was for more special prisoners, like a disgraced member of the Royal Family. I couldn't help but wonder if any of the Earth Kingdom men under General Hao or the General himself were being held there. I knew that soldiers who had tried to desert were sent there if they weren't executed, or political prisoners. Would such people be on my side?

I barely had any time to think on that before I felt Katara tug my sleeve, leading me along the stalls. As I walked at her side, my mind wandered again. Now that we had no Ba Sing Se forces on our side, we had to manage with our own small group, Hakoda's forces, and whatever men Iroh could pull from the White Lotus. I wondered what kind of men the Society held. And when we were gathered together, would we be enough, even with the mighty Avatar at our sides?

o0o0o0o

Katara

Surprisingly, Aang didn't seem as obnoxious as he had been before. He was a big help, finding some of the good supplies we now had, and didn't bother Zuko or I. He helped me with dinner, and he didn't talk much, like Zuko. It was as if he was now trying to get my attention by using a different strategy. Well, let him. Right now he wasn't bothering anyone, and I found this quieter behavior of his refreshing.

Just as we were cleaning up and getting ready to relax, it started to rain a bit. Of course, this meant no more sleeping out in the open. Toph obligingly raised a few more stone walls for anyone to use or attach their tent to, and I saw an opportunity for myself.

Generally, Zuko preferred sleeping away from the others. It was how he had always been, and I was glad for it tonight. As it continued to rain gently, the drops falling into the forest and ocean alike, I made my way along the slope that led down to the beach. I had already pitched my tent – but I was not going to be sleeping in it. The rain fell on my head and shoulders in a gentle but steady beat as I came to Zuko's tent-flap. Doubtless he would welcome me should I crawl into there, I decided to knock. I did so by rapping gently on the tentpole.

"Who is it?" he called out. I bit my lip and knocked again.

"Stop playing out there and tell me who you are!" he growled.

"Is this how you speak to me?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could muster. The flap was pulled open and he stared up at me with a small smirk.

"You know, I was actually planning to sneak over to your tent in a bit."

"I guess I saved you the trouble of going out in the rain, huh?"

"You're the Waterbender, not me." he replied as he grasped my wrist, tugging me inside.

"But you're a Firebender and can steam your wet clothes." I shot back lightly.

"It's more fun to watch you Bend." Zuko murmured as he wrapped an arm around my middle. I let out a quiet sigh of contentment. This was the first time we'd be able to actually sleep together since the Western Air Temple, instead of having to separate should we choose intimacy for that particular night.

"Glad you think so. Because I can say the same about myself." I teased, waiting to see if he would catch on.

"That's gr... Wait. Yourself?" A smirk crept across his face. "You were already naughty once today, do I need to discipline you?"

"Admit it, you like when I'm defiant and naughty." I retorted hotly. In the shadows, I could swear that he grinned. He did chuckle softly, and I felt his arm squeeze me tightly. He smelled clean and warm, with that faint smoky and spicy scent that I was now familiar with.

I took my blanket and tossed it onto the ground of the tent before we both lay down, facing one another with my face near his throat. I smiled as his hand stroked my arm. The pattering of raindrops on the tent made a soothing backdrop to Zuko's quiet breathing, and I sighed contentedly.

"I could get used to this. I already am." Zuko murmured as he trailed his fingers along the inside of my arm.

"Good to know you enjoy it so much." I cooed softly, feeling warm under his praise. I was met with silence for several moments and felt a tingle on the back of my neck. Zuko wanted to talk about something important. He was always silent for a few moments before he did.

"Remember when I asked you to stay in Fire Nation with me?" he asked softly. I stiffened slightly. The future was something I was afraid to think of. Sure, I was hopeful, and was certain that we would win and that the Avatar would set things right. But anything else than that struck me with a fear I could not describe, especially when Zuko mentioned our future together.

For so long I had hated Fire Nation. They had killed my mother, raided our village since before I was born, stole away the Waterbenders and tortured them. So to have the Prince of the Fire Nation as my lover was something that was almost impossible for me to contemplate at times. And the fact that I actually cared for him, just as he obviously did for me. And then for him to ask me to stay at his side while he ruled as Fire Lord...

"Do you still think that staying with me would be a terrible idea?" he asked, his fingers still stroking me.

"It's not something I want to talk about."

"Why not?" His tone was harsher now, and more insistent. His hand stilled.

"I just can't think about that right now."

"Tara, you know I don't speak of this lightly."

"I know." I whispered. He exhaled slowly before continuing to caress my arm.

"Look, I just want to enjoy this night with you, okay?" I pleaded softly, "Please... don't be angry at me."

"I'm not angry..." A moment of silence before he spoke again, "I just... wish you were more confident about this. I know you're worried about the future. Do you think I'm not? But that doesn't change what I want." I felt him squeeze my arm. I nodded slowly. The silence between us was becoming tense, and I rolled over on my back to sleep. This time, Zuko's sigh was much sharper than it had been before.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked hesitantly.

"Agni, no." he growled, and I felt him shift towards me, as if preparing to catch me should I bolt.

"I won't leave." I reassured him. I was so used to seeing him that it was a different experience to rely on sound and touch, since the moon was new tonight and we were pretty much ensconced in the darkness. But at the same time, it was rather enjoyable.

"I don't ever want you to leave." Zuko whispered. "Not ever." His hand slid along the blanket to rest on my stomach.

"It's just... a lot for me to think about, okay? Let's just enjoy what we already have." I pleaded softly.

"Don't think that I won't." he murmured, and I felt his head on my shoulder as he cuddled up close.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 7 Days BSC

Zuko

I felt sad at Katara's reluctance. Sure, her explanation did make sense... kind of. I guess it was my own surety that left me wanting to shake her out of her uncertainty. Fortunately, the rain made a soothing sound that was easy to fall asleep to.

When I woke up, the rain had stopped, and the faint glowing through the tent fabric told me that dawn was near. Katara remained as peaceful as ever, her head now against my chest as we lay facing one another, curled up loosely. Oh, yes. I meant it truly when I told her that I had gotten used to this. I wanted so much to wake up to this every morning, to have someone to share my innermost self with away from the eyes of the Court. Reluctantly, I nudged her awake.

"Mmm?" she murmured before snuggling closer. I smiled faintly and squeezed her close for a moment before going back to waking her up. I leaned my head down and started placing kisses along her throat and shoulder, knowing she'd respond well to that. And she did.

"Mmm. Zu..." she whispered as she slowly came awake, rubbing her eyes.

"Rise and shine. Time to go back to your tent before anyone notices." I replied softly.

"Feh." she grunted, frowning as she sat up.

"Sorry, you know I'd rather have it otherwise." I said as I rubbed her arms, reveling in the closeness. She smiled before I opened the tent flap, checking to see if anyone else was out there.

"Coast is clear." I finally stated when I was satisfied. She crawled through the flap, giving me a nice view of her rear end before she slid away into the semidarkness. It had stopped raining, though the grass was still wet. I let out a low sigh, deciding that I might as well get up and do some calisthenics and Firebending.

I decided to exercise on the shore. Sometimes I preferred the quietness of the forest, but once in a while I wanted to be near the ocean. Maybe because it reminded me of Katara...

I froze when I saw a flash of dark red among the boulders that clustered along the shoreline. Had Katara come here to practice? It wasn't moving, and I came closer to investigate, seeing that it was a lightly-tanned man lying face-down amongst the sand and rocks, apparently thinking it'd be a good place to sleep, or... Wait a minute. The clothes he wore was a prisoner uniform. I looked up to see the faint plume of steam in the distance. Had this man managed to escape the Boiling Rock? I stiffened, looking around to see if there was anyone nearby. I was alone, so tentatively I approached him, keeping a good distance as the waves splashed around his lower legs and feet. He was a well-built man.

"Hello?" I whispered, poking his back with a stick I had found in the sand. At first, I thought he might be dead, but he let out a low grunt.

"You ain't a soldier, are you?" I heard him mumble when he started to raise his head

"No." I replied, feeling apprehensive. What if he had been put in jail for a violent crime?

"Could you help me up?" he asked. I remained where I was as he looked up at me, and I figured him to be in his thirties. Maybe forties.

"No, seriously... I've been out here for who knows how long. I'm surprised I reached the shore. It might be summer, but that water is damn cold!"

"I know you're a escaped prisoner." I stated, widening my stance and preparing for a attack.

"Damnit. But hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? All I want is a bit of food and a place to get warm and rest." he said as he looked at me levelly, pulling himself to his feet with the help of a nearby boulder. He held his arms out loosely, palms facing up to show that he was no threat. Unless that was a ploy of his, of course. I stared at him for a long while, not moving.

"Okay. I guess I can't blame you for being paranoid. I would be too, if I were you." he replied. Toph would be able to tell us if this man were lying or not, and if he was, she would summarily remedy the situation. What had this man done to get into Boiling Rock?

"What was your crime?" I asked, point-blank.

"Well, they said that I was a traitor to my country, but honestly, these are just trumped-up charges, I'd never hurt anybody." He seemed sincere, and I didn't catch any kid of cruel or subversive glint in his blue eyes.

... Blue? Yes. A gray-blue that I had never seen on anyone who was pure Fire Nation. I kept that observation to myself.

"Me and my friends are having breakfast in a bit. You can join us, but know that if you're lying to us or try to harm us..."

"I am a man of my word. Your friends aren't soldiers or guards, are they?"

"Not one." I replied as he approached me.

"How did you escape the Boiling Rock?" I asked.

"Do you mind if I eat and rest up a bit first? It is a long story after all." Was it my imagination, or was there a small, tentative smile on his face?

"I guess not. But my warning stands." At this, he nodded, offering no argument, or even a angry look. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Chit Sang."


	22. From the Depths

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 22 – From the Depths

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Chit Sang's shirt and trousers were wet, and he looked rather miserable. I thought about the rain we had last night, and what it would be like to make his way across the ocean from the Boiling Rock with no moon or even a clear sky to guide him. He looked absolutely exhausted, but I was still on edge. I would not relax around him until Toph had verified his statements and as we climbed up the beach, I made sure to keep a short distance from him.

When we got to the thick grass, he stilled.

"I'm not going to eat breakfast like this." he muttered, gesturing to his wet and sand-stained clothing. I raised an eyebrow before he closed his eyes and concentrated, steam rising from his clothes within a few moments as he shivered. After his clothes were dried, he looked considerably perked up.

"Feel better?" I asked dryly. He shrugged.

"I don't know what was worse, a day in the cooler or a night being tossed around by the waves."

"Cooler?" I asked with curiosity.

"You never want to be in one of these. Especially if you're a Firebender. It's as cold as ice in there, and you can't Firebend to keep yourself warm because the cold hits you and makes it damn impossible." He seemed to be a person who would be frank in whatever he said, and to the point. There was so much I wanted to ask him. How was it possible for anyone to escape the Boiling Rock?

When I returned to the campsite after leaving Chit Sang on the beach, I explained what I had found, so that Aang could cover up his arrow tattoos and Appa hide in the woods. I could not put on my own disguise – the gauze over my bad eye, since Chit Sang had already seen me without it. Hopefully he wouldn't ask questions. Naturally, we were met with curious glances from everybody as I returned to the campfire with Chit Sang at my side.

"This is Chit Sang. He'll be joining us for breakfast. That's fine with you?" I asked. There were shrugs and murmurs, and I nodded for Chit Sang to sit down wherever he liked. Without preamble, he sat on a log and waited patiently, observing the people around him. He seemed rather calm, perhaps a bit nervous – looking out for guards – but I didn't see him doing anything to indicate that he might want to rob us. When Katara gave him a bowl, he smiled at her graciously and thanked her. Of course, it could all be an act, but I'd know soon enough if he did belong at the Boiling Rock.

The meal passed in silence, and when the dishes were being put away, Chit Sang praised Katara on her cooking. She blushed and smiled a little when he told her it was the best cooking he had ever had in a while. That wasn't hard to believe, since he did escape from prison. As soon as I could, I pulled him aside.

"Now's the time for you to talk. Your stomach is full and you're dry and rested." I whispered.

"I guess that's only fair. But what would your friends say when I say I'm an escaped prisoner? I mean, yes, I'm not a bad person, but when people hear you've been in prison..."

"I have a way of handling this. Just sit down and talk."

"Maybe it'd just be easier if I went on my way. I promise, I won't bother you, much less hurt or try to rob you." I hesitated at this plea, but did not let him go. If he was lying and had a violent past, then I would be doing wrong by letting him loose.

"I want to believe you're telling the truth, but I need to make sure."

"How would you know?" Chit Sang challenged lightly.

"I have my ways." I replied firmly. He raised his eyebrow.

"What if you guys gang up on me and turn me over to the guards?" he asked. Okay, that was a valid concern.

"I give you my word that if you come and sit down with us and be truthful with us, we will let you on your way, and you can even take a extra meal with you." I offered. He gave me another suspicious glance, giving me a chance to study the color of his eyes. So I had not been mistaken before in thinking that I saw blue.

"Fine." We made our way back to camp, and he sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked.

"I wish there wasn't." Chit Sang replied in a slightly sorrowful tone. Dear Agni, was he going to try to play on a woman's sympathy?

"Oh, what's wrong?" Katara asked, her voice softening a bit.

"I... escaped from the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?" Sokka asked before I could stop him.

"It's a prison on a island. Over there." Chit Sang offered reluctantly, pointing to the thin plume of steam in the distance. At this, the effect throughout the group was instantaneous. Sokka stiffened, Katara took a step back, Aang stared, and Toph simply sat there with her arms crossed. The older man let out a low sigh and shot a glance at me, as if to say, _See, I told you so._

"Go on." I stated lowly.

"But you see, the reason I escaped from there was because I refused to spend time in there for a crime that I did not commit."

"Well, that'd make sense, but what was your crime?" Sokka asked with his usual bluntness.

"Well, I am accused of being a traitor to the Fire Nation. Even though I was just defending myself! I have no intent to rob or hurt any of you, or anyone else." he explained. Through all of this, Toph was quiet, giving no indication to whether he was lying or not.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked sweetly. It was amazing how dainty or girlish she could be at rare times considering her blunt personality.

"Chit Sang." he replied without a second thought.

"Good enough for me." she replied before laying back on the grass, leaving the rest of us silent for several long moments. So Chit Sang had been telling the truth.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just afraid of what you'd think of me." he said as he looked up at Katara. Her face softened a bit and she nodded.

"I guess I can't blame you. But if you're a fugitive, what will you do for life?" she asked. He shrugged lightly.

"First, get rid of this prisoner's outfit. And then I'd go to one of the Colonies and try to find a job there."

"Just how did you end up in prison? Why would you be arrested for defending yourself?" Sokka asked, much like he was in interrogation. Chit Sang looked away.

"That's not something I wanna talk about." he muttered. I was curious too, especially because of the color of his eyes – if he was a Waterbender, what was he doing at the Boiling Rock? – but I realized that pressing now would not be a wise decision. Of course, he couldn't stay with us either... otherwise he'd eventually see Earth, Water, or Airbending. And we were so close to the end of the War that it was vital to practice and keep in top form.

"Okay. You'll get your extra meal, but you'll have to leave today. We have things to do." I said, cutting in before Sokka could ask Chit Sang more questions.

"Like what?" the escaped convict asked casually as he glanced over at me.

"Just stuff." I responded quickly, unwittingly giving him his turn to analyze me.

"Fair enough. Are you guys just gonna hang out, or do you have errands to run?" he asked.

"We do have errands." I replied evasively. We were on the right track according to Sokka's itinerary. It was almost funny how Sokka paid close attention to detail, mapping out our course and what not, but it was something he was good at, so who was I to complain?

"I appreciate you feeding me, so if there's a chore or anything you need help with, just ask." he said, though his statement seemed to be more directed towards Katara. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'll let you know. Right now I was planning to just go for a walk and practice some..." She paused for a moment, and I knew she had been about to say Waterbending, "singing!" she said quickly, and I had to hold back a small snort. I had never heard her sing, and assumed that if she didn't do it, she wasn't good at it. I gave her a gentle nod as she rose from her feet and stalked off, leaving the rest of us with Chit Sang.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Chit Sang asked wryly, nodding over at Aang. I couldn't help but feel bad for him since he had to hide all of his tattoos and couldn't dress lighter in this warm weather.

"Well, that's a long story of my own." Aang replied with a weak chuckle.

"Everyone has secrets of their own, hmm?" the older man asked nobody in particular before he yawned soundly. I saw an golden opportunity.

"You've been beaten around by the ocean last night. Why don't you get some rest? You could sleep in my tent, I've not taken it down yet. I'll just take my things out of there." I offered. He nodded slowly.

"I appreciate that offer. I'll see you in a while, then, and you guys do whatever you do." he said as I rose from my seat to go with him.

When I came back to the fire, Toph sat next to me.

"What _is_ Boiling Rock? Is that like some kind of special prison?"

"Oh yes. Rather."

"What makes it so special? Is it an island? I know he had to cross the ocean..."

"Yes. It's not that far from this island, infact. It's an old volcano with a smaller island in its crater. But a long time ago, someone got a lot of water into the crater, and the hot magma keeps it constantly hot, so hot you can't go in without being boiled alive. The only way in is to fly in – you'd be shot down – or the gondolas. No one has ever escaped before. Until now, which is why I'm so curious how Chit Sang managed to escape. I saw the diagram of the prison once, and it truly is a good place to hold prisoners."

"Maybe, if Chit Sang is so smart, he might join Hakoda's army."

"I'll need to know his backstory first. To make sure he won't turn Hakoda over to the Fire Lord."

"I'm not gonna argue with that." she replied, sitting back again, curling her toes into the grass.

"Been a while since we sparred, Sparky. Come on." she said, grabbing one of my wrists and tugging at me.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I decided to go and sit on the beach, and perhaps Waterbend a bit. Being near the ocean in warm weather was considerably different than looking at it from our village. The ocean was beautiful and revered, yet we all knew to be careful at the shores, lest we slip or fall into the water. Too long in the cold water, and one would be faced with death. Here, the water was warm or cool depending on where, and I could wade and swim in it.

"Hey." I heard a voice from behind me, and turned to see Chit Sang standing above me. I stiffened when he jumped down from one of the rocks, landing in the sand. He didn't approach me, however.

"I thought you'd be sleeping." I stated quietly.

"I tried to. But I guess it's too light outside for me or something like that. I do feel a little better now."

"Good." I replied, saying nothing else. I had no clue what to say to him. To my surprise, he approached me and dropped down to his haunches not a foot away from me, fixing his eyes upon me steadily. It was just now that I realized his eyes had a blue tint to them. I barely had time to think about that when he asked his question.

"Just how much Water Tribe blood do you have in you?"

I was silent for several long moments.

"You were lying about going off to sing. Now I think you were going to go Waterbend. Am I correct?" he pressed, although his voice was gentle, which surprised me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied as I looked down, trying to sound calm. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"I can't blame you for not wanting to tell me. I was just wondering, since your eyes remind me of my mother." he replied, his voice all seriousness. I turned my head to glance at him. Should I talk to him, or remain silent? Did he really have Water Tribe blood in him?

"You have Water in your blood?" I asked as neutrally as possible.

"Yes. I'm a Firebender, because my father was one. Sometimes I do wonder what it'd be like being a Waterbender." Chit Sang said wistfully.

"Was your mother one?" I ventured. He nodded.

"That's why I noticed your eyes. And I always look at people's eyes when I first meet them, it tells me a lot about them. I guess most people don't say anything about your eyes...?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded in agreement. "But for me, I get so used to seeing brown or gray eyes that blue... it just stands out to me. I guess you could say I'm a sucker for blue eyes." he joked. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"You're pretty nice for an escaped prisoner." I shot back. "Wait, if you're part Water Tribe, maybe you could run off to the Northern or Southern Tribe. You should be welcomed."

"I guess so. Unless someone finds out that I Firebend."

"You could keep it to yourself?" I suggested.

"Yeah. But all I know about Water Tribe culture, my mom told me, even though she wasn't supposed to. How could I ever pass for a Tribesman?" he asked despondently.

"Which tribe did she come from? North or South?" I asked.

"Neither, actually. My mother told me she came from the swamp. She said they kept themselves hidden, and she was only caught because she ventured outside of it." he offered.

"The Foggy Swamp." I murmured. His eyes widened.

"You know?"

"I found them by accident, actually. I didn't stay long, so I don't know that much about them, though I'd be glad to tell you what I do know and where you can find them." I said, not mentioning Aang's part in it.

"What did happen to your mom, if you don't mind me asking? How did she end up with a Firebender?"

"Not willingly, that's for sure." Chit Sang muttered darkly.

"... Sorry." I replied, looking away.

"Not your fault. It just makes me angry to think about what happened to her, and what eventually happened to me. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a Firebender."

"Sounds like you had it rough." I offered gently.

"It's been too long since I had a sympathetic ear. Or seen a cute face." he replied. I smiled again. He didn't sound as if he was trying to suck up to me or anything like that, so I accepted his compliments without a second thought.

"Do you mind if I ask how you ended up at the Boiling Rock?" I asked.

"No, if you'll tell me a bit about yourself afterward." he offered.

"Fair enough."

"This was after my mother died. I wasn't much older than you when I was well... _asked_ to join the Army because my Firebending was strong. Course, it didn't help me that my father was a major in the Fire Nation army by the time I came to age. But I didn't want to fight. I hated to think about my mother's fate happening to other women. She was taken care of by my father, but she was still his prisoner. She did try to run away, but apparently my father... enjoyed her too much." It was clear that Chit Sang had no real love for the man who had sired him.

"I practically grew up in the army, because of my father getting promoted. So I had some army training, and a decent education. But it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted my mother to be happy. I wanted to be happy. So when my mother died and my father wanted me to officially enlist, I figured it was time to get out of there. And I did. I managed to lay low for years. I found a job on a different island and made myself a decent living. I was saving money so I could travel further and maybe find a Water Tribe. But then the army found me a couple of years ago. They tried to force me to sign up. They told me it was only proper that a man of my age and health join the army, and it would be my filial duty to my father. Of course, they had to add that because of my mixed lineage, I had to prove my loyalty to the Fire Lord."

"And you wouldn't do it."

"Of course not." Chit Sang shrugged. "I tried to run away, but they captured me and sent me to the Boiling Rock. All of the money I had earned and saved, lost. Everything I had worked for, taken." His voice was suddenly bitter, but how could I blame him?

"I'm really sorry to hear all of that. All I can do right now is wish you the best of luck for your future. I certainly hope you find a place that you belong."

"So do I." he replied. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind Waterbending for me for a bit? It's been too long since I saw some, and I always enjoyed watching my mother Bend when no one else was watching."

"Sure." I smiled and rose to my feet. I started out with a few simple moves, but seeing the pleasure in his eyes spurred me to go on to more advanced moves. It made me feel nice to know that I was making someone so happy.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I decided to quickly check on Chit Sang, so I went to my tent. He wasn't there, and I frowned to myself. What could he be up to? I couldn't be any more surprised than I was when I found Katara on the beach, Waterbending for Chit Sang! What was she thinking? My shock as so great that I almost blurted out her real name as I made my way down the rocks.

"Sapphire! What are you doing?" I snapped as I stalked along the sand. She stopped, the water splashing around her as she lost her control of it.

"Z... Lee! What's wrong?" she asked, taking a step back as I approached her.

"Why... why were you doing that?" I hissed at her, trying to rein in my anger.

"What... relax! He's not gonna hurt anyone!"

"I know what he said, but this..."

"Hey, hey. Lee, please don't be angry with your girlfriend." Chit Sang said as he rose to his feet, approaching us. "I knew a Waterbender... from before. Sapphire reminded me of her. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." he promised, placing his hands up easily into the air.

"It's okay. Trust me." Katara pleaded, touching my arm and then quickly pulling her hand away.

"I never said I was his girlfriend." Katara said as she glanced at Chit Sang seriously.

"I'm not her boyfriend." I added quickly, instantly realizing that I had said that too quickly. Chit Sang merely smirked at us slightly.

"Relax. I caught the vibes off you both. But hey, if it's a secret for you, it's a secret with me too." He winked at Katara, and she smiled back gently. What had they talked about while I wasn't around?

"I really appreciate that, Chit Sang." she replied softly.

"You know what, I feel better now. More relaxed. I think I'll be able to take a nap now. Okay? I'll be more than happy to tell you how I escaped the Boiling Rock afterward." Chit Sang stated as he looked first at her, then at me. I nodded briefly.

"Thanks again, Sapphire." Chit Sang said as he glanced at Katara before turning towards the slope. I let out a slow breath and turned to Katara.

"Just what did he tell you?" I asked. I saw Chit Sang stiffen.

"It's personal. I'd be wrong to blab it." Katara replied firmly.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." he told her firmly before he climbed up the slope and disappeared from view. She let out a soft sigh before she looked back at me.

"Katara, even if he's nice, you didn't need to Waterbend..." I said before she cut me off.

"Look, leave it alone, okay? What he told me... trust me, he's not going to hurt us, okay?"

"He's not here. You can go ahead and tell me." I pressed before I could stop myself. She frowned and shook her head.

"Like I said... I don't blab. It was very personal for him, and it took a lot of courage for him to ask me a question and tell me about himself."

I set my jaw knew she was right, and I was glad to be with someone who was so loyal and trustworthy.

"You're right. Yeah." I murmured as I took her hand, squeezing it gently.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 5 Days BSC

Zuko

Chit Sang traveled with us to the next village, where we were camped just outside of at the moment. In less than a month's time, we would arrive at the rendezvous point agreed upon between our group and Hakoda's, to coordinate our attacks and to best utilize the very limited time window given to us by the Black Sun that would appear soon before Sozin's Comet would grace the heavens. Hopefully, Hakoda would have been able to gather more allies to our side by then, since we no longer had the Ba Sing Se forces to count on.

Chit Sang was a pleasant companion. He helped with chores, and slept off on his own without bothering anybody else. He told a few amusing stories around the campfire to everyone, and came to tell me how he escaped the Boiling Rock. He had said that he had been thrown in the coolers often enough, and had spent enough time growing up in the army and seeing machines firsthand that he had devised a way to detach one of the coolers and use it as a 'boat' out of the Boiling Rock, I was surprised at this cleverness, and Sokka openly praised him, listening intently as Chit Sang went into further detail for the Water Tribe warrior's benefit, not seeming to mind at all the questions Sokka shot at him.

Appa was impossible to hide from him when we traveled to the next town, so Sokka replied that the beast was rescued, and though Chit Sang stared at him wonderingly, he said no more.

He was also a good sparring partner, and I noticed in town that with him at our side, older people seemed to take us more seriously, as if Chit Sang was our father or uncle. Sokka still wore his 'Wang Fire' disguise to the village, but I didn't have the feeling that this was to compete with the older man. Sokka actually seemed to enjoy his disguise, and the 'attitude' that came with it. At least if he couldn't cut it as an warrior, he could be an actor!

Already, I had talked with the others in my 'family' of telling Chit Sang about Hakoda's army and seeing if he would like to join. It would give Chit Sang a goal, and something to feel good about. I would become revealed to him as Fire Lord later, and I would reward him. It was what he deserved after having the Army take away his money and land because he did not wish to fight for a dishonorable cause. It was that much that Chit Sang had told me, and Toph had verified it. The only thing that really concerned me was the time he spent with Katara. A bond between them was readily apparent, and though I had never seen Chit Sang make any outright overtures to her like Aang did, I could not help but feel worried and jealous of how easily they got along.

After dinner that night at camp, I discreetly took Katara aside, leading her into the trees. She glanced up at me.

"Did you pull me aside so you could make out with me behind a tree?" she teased. Mmm. That was a rather satisfying prospect, but I shook my head.

"We need to talk." I replied solemnly. The playful smile disappeared from her face, and she nodded for me to go on.

"Chit Sang has been spending a lot of time around you." I replied. She was silent for a moment.

"You don't think we're..." she asked, starting to frown. I quickly shook my head, not wanting her to think I was accusing her of anything.

"I would never think you'd seek out someone else's attentions. It is him I am worried about. He is so attentive to you, and so kind."

"...So?" she challenged. I stared at her for several moments.

"Oh! No, it's not like that!" she said quickly after she realized what I was talking about. "No, no. It's never been like that. He's really nice, but he's never done anything like Aang might do. I've never had the feeling that he was seeking for anything other than my friendship. He doesn't try to touch me or say anything that would make me uncomfortable."

"You never thought anything about how he seems to like you the most out of all of us?"

"I can't tell you why he wants my company. What we talked about is private." she replied. My shoulders sagged slightly before I felt her hands cup my face.

"Zuko, you don't need to worry about me. Or him. You have nothing to be jealous of. You're the only man I want. I swear this on my honor." Her nose touched mine gently before she nuzzled me.

"Katara..." I murmured, wrapping my arms around her and relaxing, feeling reassured by her promise. The nuzzling turned to gentle kissing, which started to become passionate. Her warm body hugging mine was a temptation I had no desire to resist.

"Come on, let's go deeper into the woods." I murmured, pressing the evidence of my arousal against the inside of her hip.

"Maybe." she teased.

"How can you say maybe when you know what I can... and will do to you?" I breathed hotly. I felt her shudder as she inhaled slowly.

"Look at you, all alone out in the woods... lovely little blue-eyed Waterbender..." I continued as I tightened my grip. "Who knows what might be stalking in the shadows?" I teased.

"Perhaps a golden-eyed creature with a thing for Waterbenders?" she teased back, blushing.

"I desire only one Waterbender out of all the blue-eyed maidens out there." I replied lowly, seeing the thrill in her eyes as I bordered a growl. I then pulled away, planning to take her hand and lead her further into the trees for a considerably more private spot.

"Zu..." she murmured as she pushed away from the tree.

"Tara." I whispered back.

"Katara!" Aang called out. I saw him just outside of the forest line, barely visible amidst the twilight sky.

"What?" she shot back.

"You promised me this morning we'd Waterbend tonight! Remember!" he called out. Katara let out a low groan before she looked up at me.

"I did promise him." she murmured. I let out a low sigh and let go of her hand.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight. Your tent or mine?"

"The usual." she replied glibly. Mmm. I'd be waiting for her in my tent.

o0o0o0o

Chit Sang

I sat back on a rock as Lee took Sapphire into the woods to talk. I just remained where I was, full and content from dinner and freedom. Being with a group of kids took a bit of time getting used to... but just a bit. I enjoyed them. Toph was sarcastic and funny, so was Wang – personally I thought they'd be a cute couple. Kuzon was a light-hearted and playful kid even if he did wear a lot of clothes to cover himself up, Lee was his opposite and a good Firebending opponent. And of course, there was Sapphire.

The last two days had been wonderful for me when Sapphire and I had been alone, sitting and talking. She told me about her childhood in the Southern Water Tribe, and I told her what my mother had told me. We lamented our mothers together. We then talked of other things. Sapphire was a kindred soul. Yeah, she already had a boyfriend – but that was different. She's one of these people who would be a loyal friend for life.

I found it funny and cute how Lee and Sapphire had to hide it from everyone else. Of course, it seemed as if Wang would be a rather protective brother, and Kuzon obviously had a crush on her. They made a good couple, I could tell. So that's why I didn't tell anyone about them, and why I also covered for them a couple of times. They were a pair of good kids, and I remember what it was like to have a girl of my own. I remember her fondly. It was after I had run away to one of the islands that fringed Fire Nation. After moving from one island to another for several years, I found a nice little town, set myself up and was able to secure an apartment and a decent job. At first, I had been planning to move away further when I had some money saved. But I ended up liking this place. There was a woman – a widow – who owned the small teashop. I would go there during my breaks or after work, since it was but a couple of blocks from where I worked. At first, we were just friendly. She had a daughter who was cheery and helped her mother around the shop. Soon enough the tea-shop owner and I became more than friends. She was a good woman, warm and welcoming, with a pleasant laugh and witty observations. Her daughter also liked me, and it was nice to be a dad and play with her.

I had been saving my money, living very frugally so that I could eventually afford a piece of land. After a few years, I had saved up enough for a plot of land, along with building and gardening supplies and other things I would need. I could farm the land, grow fruit or spices. I could become a Firebending teacher and open a training area – the town was very small and lacking in any older Firebenders to teach the younger ones. Perhaps I could open a restaurant. After my tumultuous childhood, I felt that I had a home here. I could ask Jiang to marry me, and I'd adopt her daughter. I could have a few of my own with her and have a family.

The day I would propose to Jiang was nigh, on a date that the fortuneteller told me would be auspicious. We were already lovers and I suspected she was now with my child. But one night, soldiers appeared at my apartment door. I was asked for my name. I gave them a false one, but the lead of the guard frowned at me and jerked me forward, comparing me to a wanted picture that one of the other men held.

Of course, I was charged and thrown into the Boiling Rock. Nearly a month passed before Father came to visit me. It had been over ten years since I had seen him. The wrinkles on his face astounded me. Granted, Father had been about my own age when he took Mom as his prisoner. But even in my childhood I remember him being strong and domineering, his back rod-straight and his shoulders back, his hand more inclined to punish than reward, and a scowl perpetually on his neatly-shaven face, his sideburns always trimmed to perfection and combed out.

Now, his hair was completely white, rather than the slate-gray I remembered, and his scowl deepened the wrinkles that I had never seen in my childhood. Liver-spots dappled his deeply receding hairline. I sat there in the chair as he came into the room. Despite his aged appearance, I knew just who he was. I offered no acknowledgment and stared back at him calmly. The words exchanged between us were few.

"Give yourself to the Army, and you can leave this place." he said. I was silent.

"The only reason you have this opportunity is because I am now Colonel. Otherwise, I wouldn't have enough rank to be able to do this. Don't tell me that you'd rather be in here, than out serving the Fire Nation and upholding its legacy, my legacy, your legacy!" he hissed softly.

"What of my mother's legacy?" I replied.

"It means nothing."

"Did my mother really mean so little to you?" I shot back. There were times when I thought that Father did in his own way care for her. He always brought her back when she ran away. Last time she ran away, rather than beat her again, he had the army surgeon sever the tendons in her lower right leg so she would never be able to run away again, rather than keep her chained or caged. Once in a while, he might sample other women. But always he went back to her. He often had her sing for him – she had a beautiful voice – and he called her his little caged songbird.

When I was very young, I had not understood that Mom was Father's prisoner. I grew up on the move, traveling with Father during his campaigns and staying in whatever town was convenient at that time. But as I got older, approaching the second decade of my life, I saw that Mom wasn't like other women. She was blue-eyed, and her accent was different. When she sang to me, it wasn't the usual Fire Nation lullabies. One night when I was about six or seven, I saw her Waterbend. At first she was afraid and denied it. But when I begged, telling her that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, she relented only after she had made me promise I would tell no one else. From then on, she would share stories of her life before she was kidnapped. She said that she came from a swamp where people spoke to the trees, and that she along with a few others had been curious to see the outside world despite the warnings of their elders.

They were captured by my father's army. The men were put in a coal mine, and as the only woman in the group, she was kept by my father. Even right before she died, she was beautiful.

When I was old enough to understand just what my parent's relationship was, I felt bad for having been born. I was a product of an unwilling coupling. Despite that, Mom still loved me, and I loved her right back. The fact that she loved me despite what I was only made me hate myself more. One night, I asked her how she could love me when I was my father's son. She simply hugged me tight, and told me that I was also her son, and that I was not my father, or even like him. The fact that I loved her and cared for her, and was genuinely upset when Father yelled at her or confined her, gave her comfort. I always tried to help. I'd sneak some chocolate or some sweet tea, something for her to enjoy when she was locked up, I'd hold her when she cried out of homesickness, I'd bring her water to Bend with. The older I became, the more determined I was to help Mom escape. She had tried escape when I was a little boy, and I remember her tugging me into the rain as we disappeared into the night. But we were caught, and Father put manacles around her ankles so she couldn't run or take long steps. A few years later, she tried again.

I was sixteen when she made her last attempt to escape. I was much more helpful this time, securing money for her to use, and I would also accompany her and pretend to be her husband or whatever was needed at the time to ensure her safety. I had no desire to remain with my father and the Army.

Someone must have seen or heard something that hinted at Mom's new escape attempt. Father was waiting for her when she tried to sneak out of the gates of the camp. I had just been about to join her when I saw her at my father's feet, and slid back into the shadows, feeling sad and angry. It was after this escape attempt that my mother was made lame. Several months later, she was dead. I had tried to comfort her, I had gotten crutches for her to use, I got her a new robe and tried to coax her to eat her favorite foods. I did whatever I could to make her smile. Father even softened a bit for a while, and rendered no other punishments on her. But this was the final straw, and despair drove her to her end. Suicide or not, I have never been certain.

I never had any real love for Father, because he was a distant and authoritarian figure throughout my childhood. I tried to gain his respect though, and knew that my future was secured once I realized I could Firebend. Doubtless I would have been of less value to my father had I turned out to be a Waterbender! But once Mother died, I had lost all respect for him. I felt nothing at our reunion at the Boiling Rock. Any care, any respect, any desire for attention from him died the night that Mom was back in our house, weeping softly, her legs bandaged.

When Father repeated his offer, I simply scowled.

"I want to have nothing to do with the Army." It had taken my mother, my freedom, my happiness, my livelihood, my carefully hoarded gold, my chance at having a wife and family.

"Think about what you're saying, son. You could have been executed for being a traitor." He rarely ever called me son.

"How could I be when I never actually joined the Army?" I replied.

"You are the son of a soldier. A highly decorated one. I refuse to accept a son who is a failure."

"I guess I was the only one who could Firebend out of your bastard children?" I shot back. I knew that Father had a few bastard children, from entertaining himself with Fire Nation whores. I had never met any one of them, though on one of Father's campaigns I met one of Father's old whores – entirely by accident – with a girl I thought might be my younger sister.

"What a disloyal son you are. I ought to have you thrown into the water that surrounds this place!"

"Do it." I replied numbly. I saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"Very well. Here at the Rock you will remain. Perhaps, perhaps I might come back and ask you again."

"Don't." I replied gruffly. He did not reply, and his scowl only deepened.

o0o0o0o

Aang

I took off everything but for my underwear and eagerly waded into the water. The sand on the beach here was smooth and soft, unlike the sharp rocky soil of the previous island, and I wiggled my toes into it as I got myself wet. Katara slowly pulled off her clothes. She didn't seem too excited to be here with me, and I frowned a little. I was hoping that if I left her alone for a few days, she'd start missing me. Zuko looked happy about it, and then Chit Sang came along and it was obvious he liked her a lot. But Sokka didn't seem to care.

I was a little unhappy to see her in her red underwear. She looked much better in white, in my opinion. I couldn't help but imagine her in orange and yellow robes, like a Air Nun, or flowing blue and white silk. But red, that color looked bad on her. Sure, she looked cute in her new outfit, but I was bothered by the color on her skin and against her eyes. I don't know why. I couldn't explain it. She was silent as she waded into the water, and I tried hard to not stare openly at how she looked under the moonlight.

"Okay, Aang. Since you've mastered all the basic and advanced moves, we'll work on the couple of things you have a hard time with." She sounded brisk, like Miss Yang from the Fire Nation school. I remember the times where we'd play and splash around, just having fun as we worked on our Bending.

"Couldn't we play too, for a bit?" I asked hopefully, wanting to lighten her mood. As the end of summer came closer, we all became more excited and tense, and I hated having to deal with Zuko or Chit Sang when I wanted to talk to Katara or be with her.

"No, I'm tired. Maybe later." She moved towards me, her tone still brisk as she instructed me. We worked for a while before she decided we were done. The session seemed to have ended far too quickly.

"Already?" I asked, not bothering to hide my dismay.

"Aang, you've mastered just about every Waterbending technique I can teach you. There's no need for me to train you anymore." she replied. I felt my heart stop.

"You don't wanna Bend with me anymore?" I asked, trying to not sound too hurt, and failing. But my failure then worked in my favor, because I saw that she now looked sorry.

"Oh Aang, I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that you've gotten so good at Waterbending that there's nothing I can teach you anymore!" She placed her hand on my shoulder, and it felt nice.

"Well, what if I said that I enjoyed Bending with you?" I replied. "I've always had so much fun with you, whether you were giving me a lesson or not."

"Well." Katara's face softened a bit, and I moved in closer. I had tried to not let the fact that Zuko and Chit Sang hang around her bother me too much, and I thought that if I left her alone for a few days, she'd remember the fun she had with me.

"I really like spending time with you and being with you." I said, deciding that I might as well tell her the truth. Whenever I was around her, I felt warm and fuzzy. I liked having fun with her and just being with her. No other girl ever made me feel this way.

"Well, you are a good friend." she replied. I had to stop myself from frowning. No, that wasn't it...!

"Well, we are good friends, but..." I reached out for her hands and took them, squeezing them gently. The moon was almost full, and with the ocean and beach around us, it was the perfect spot!

"Aang?" Katara asked, starting to pull her hands away. But I held fast.

"Katara..." I whispered.

o0o0o0o

Chit Sang

It was pretty obvious to me that Kuzon had a crush on Sapphire. He had that moony look on his face sometime. It was kinda cute, and I got to my feet, sneaking over to the beach to see if he'd try to make any moves on her. To my shock, he was Waterbending! I had seen him Firebend with Lee, so there was no way he could Waterbend too. I watched for a while more, just to make sure that it wasn't Sapphire doing all the bending.

My mind raced with what I was seeing. A kid that could Fire and Waterbend. It'd also explain why a bunch of kids were traveling on their own with a huge bison and a little lemur. This was enormous! What were these kids doing? Could any of the others Bend more than one element? What was up with this group anyway?

Ever since I had met them, I knew they were hiding something big. They never talked about certain things in front of me, and some questions I asked were either ignored, or answered indirectly. Since I had no desire to talk about my past, I was hardly one to pry. But I wasn't going to try and blackmail them or some shit like that. They were good kids – even if they were a little weird – who gave me a chance.

Having made a decision about what I would do, I sat down and relaxed, watching the two of them bend. I loved watching Sapphire bend, especially when she performed her most advanced moves, techniques that Mom hadn't even learned. When they stopped, I saw the kid making a bid for her attention. After all, it was the perfect opportunity for him. I knew it irritated him when she was with me or Lee, and once while I had been talking with her, I saw Kuzon peeping at us. Damn, now Sapphire was looking uncomfortable when Kuzon held her hands.

I quickly looked around for something before I found a fist-sized stone and tossed it into the water, aiming carefully so it wouldn't hit them. It served its purpose, and Kuzon jumped back in shock while Sapphire yelped.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I climbed out of the water to investigate and found Chit Sang sitting there calmly beside a large rock that shielded him from Aang's view. I placed my hands on my hips as I stared down at him.

"Hey, did you hear or see someone else here?" I asked. Toph and Sokka were nowhere to be seen.

"I threw that rock."

"What! Why?" I exclaimed. He glanced around quickly, and so did I. Aang wasn't there.

"I saw him making his moves on you, and you looked unhappy. So I decided to step in before the kid could go any further." he replied simply.

"Oh. Well... thank you." I murmured in relief before I stiffened. Did he see Aang Waterbend?

"I saw the kid doing something I thought only you could do." he said as if reading my mind, and I said nothing.

"Relax. I'm not gonna blackmail you or anything dumb like that. I just can't help but be curious since I saw him Firebend before. Now, there's only one person in the world who can bend more than one element. I always thought you were a strange but nice group. And then I see something stranger." He sounded rather calm, as if he was talking about the weather.

"And?" I asked, my heart pounding. Both of us had been frank about our pasts, though I lied about names and a couple of other small details, and I felt that Chit Sang hadn't told me his real name. Which was fine with me.

"And nothing." He shrugged. "I just thought it was rather interesting that such a... motley pack of kids are traveling through the Fire Nation, getting closer to the Fire Lord, so it seems. None of you are any fonder of the Fire Lord than I am. Which leads me to think, with what I have just seen and the news I heard while I was in the Boiling Rock, that you're on a mission to defeat the Fire Lord. Personally, I think it's a crazy quest, since this is the Fire Lord we're talking about here. But if you kids actually managed to pull it off, that'd be pretty awesome. You'll remember little old me, won't you?"

"Oh of course I'll never forget you!" I approached him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I then let out a soft sigh.

"You're not going to talk about this to anyone else, are you?" I asked softly.

"My lips are sealed. Though I would like to know... is Kuzon really the Avatar?"

I looked away.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't mention it to anyone else. Promise." I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Now, why don't you go find Lee? I'm sure he's waiting for you to be done with Kuzon. And since you are... why keep him waiting?" he asked. I chuckled softly.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was outside, practicing my Firebending by myself. Though it was true that the Sun gave us our energy, being with Katara taught me how to be flexible. So I had started sparring at times at night, forcing me to refine the way I called up fire. Anyone could Firebend at night, but no one was ever quite as strong as they could be under sunlight. I continued bending until I decided I had enough, and flopped down in the tall grass, catching my breath.

"Mind if someone joins you?" I heard a familiar – and much loved – voice call out.

"Mmm. Come here." I replied. I grinned as she came within view and dropped to her knees in the grass, smiling down at me.

"You look so hot when you Firebend, you know that?" she cooed. I glowed under her praise and smiled contentedly.

"I bet you're also hot." she murmured, brushing a few strands of sweat-soaked hair away from my face.

"I almost forgot how hot and muggy it could get here on the Islands." I murmured.

"Well, why don't you let me take care of that?" she asked. With a quick wave of her hand, I felt all the sweatdrops on my body coalesce to little beads of ice, and I let out a low groan, closing my eyes at the sudden relief. Having Katara around in a Fire Nation summer was wonderful for everyone. It took little effort for her to bend water out of the muggy air and form ice-cubes, small ice-slabs, or with considerable effort, a larger ice-block, and we would use them for cooling our drinks, press them to our foreheads, hands, back, or feet after a long – and sweaty – training session, or even sit on one. Too bad Waterbenders didn't live here in the Fire Nation.

I instantly chastised myself for saying that, remembering what had happened to Hama and the rest of the Southern Waterbenders. But as Fire Lord, such a thing would never happen again! I gave out a contented murmur when Katara gently unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my bare chest. She blew on it, and with the very thin layer of ice on my chest it made me shiver pleasurably. We remained like that for what I surmised to be five or ten minutes, staring at eachother in contented silence. My heartbeat slowed from the vigorous exercise I just had, and the ice slowly melted on my skin. Katara quickly Bended away all the moisture, leaving me dry and fresh.

"Thank you." I said. I always let her know in some way how grateful I was every time she did something for me. She smiled gently and pressed her lips to my forehead.

"We need to talk." she murmured, her tone considerably more serious than before. I let out a low sigh.

"What is it? The Avatar?"

"No, it's Chit Sang. He saw Aang Waterbend." she said. I swore under my breath before I felt her hand on mine.

"He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone. He figured out that Aang was the Avatar. But he has no intent on using blackmail or even doing anything about it, period. He even said that if we did what he thought we were going to do, it would be awesome."

"Katara, have you thought of asking him to join your father's army?" I asked.

"Oh, I have. And now, knowing that he knows and thinks it's a good idea... Perhaps he would like a chance to strike back at the Fire Nation, and get back what he lost." I sensed there was another reason that she thought he would want to join us, but she fell silent.

"Let's talk about it with the others tomorrow. Then we can talk to Chit Sang. Sound good?"

"Very good." she replied. "Now, let's go to bed."

"Who said I'd be letting you go to sleep now?" I teased, knowing that now it was rather late. I placed her hand on my bare chest and smiled up at her. She chuckled pleasantly and lowered her head to kiss me.


	23. Convergence

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 23 – Convergence

The Usual Disclaimer – Avatar isn't mine. I thought it would be fun to give Chit Sang a good backstory, so that's why I did what I did last chapter, I liked him on the cartoon and was disappointed they didn't elaborate on him especially after they did one close=up on his gray-blue eyes. Feedback is always appreciated and welcome, please review.

o0o0o0o

One Month, 3 Days BSC

Katara

I lay there in the tent with Zuko, both of us in a tangle of limbs, basking in the afterglow of our passion. I murmured softly and snuggled closer, having already Bended our sweat into ice so we'd stay cool and comfortable. The cold beads on our skin served as an pleasant contrast to the heat that glowed from within us.

We had done a lot of bonding within the last few days, and we had Chit Sang to thank for that, which was a source of both gratitude and amusement. Chit Sang had told me about Jiang, the woman he loved and hoped to see once again.

Zuko and I had already talked with the rest of the group about asking him to join our army. After a bit of talking, everyone agreed. He spoke the truth about himself.

I was silent as Zuko closed his eyes, falling asleep. I savored his closeness for a while before I carefully slipped away, doing what I always did after our lovemaking before getting dressed and crawling out of the tent. It had rained a bit before we went into the tent, but it now stopped.

For a while now, I had been thinking about my relationship with Zuko. there was no denying that I enjoyed my time with him. He was a excellent opponent when it came to sparring, and he had told me about 'seeing' with his element like Toph did, so it was something I was trying along with him. We'd practice on one another, closing our eyes. I liked just being with him, the silence between us comfortable. Our conversations were infrequent but meaningful. And of course, there was the intimacy. I sighed softly. I didn't want to give any of that up. But staying with Zuko in Fire Nation was a daunting idea for me. Who would have ever guessed that I would become lover to the Fire Prince – the man who would become Fire Lord once this war was over? For so long the Fire Nation had represented nothing but bad things.

I remembered the conversations we had about our respective cultures. He had told me some of the folklore and tales, as well as asking any questions I might have had about Court life or Fire Nation in general, and I responded to his own questions about the Water Tribes in kind.

A life with Zuko would actually be enjoyable, if we were always this comfortable around one another. Given how well we were getting along, I felt that this would happen. But it was one thing to be with a Firebender, another thing entirely to marry the King of them all. What would Sokka say if he knew? Oh, I didn't even want to think about that! And my father. And my tribe...

Would I be betraying my mother's memory, and the memories of all who had died or suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation? I heard footsteps in the grass. Who could it be? Aang? Chit Sang? Zuko?

"Tara." I heard the whisper before I felt strong arms wrap around me. I did not protest or pull away as he settled down behind me, nestling my body against his.

"What were you doing out here? Is something wrong?" he asked gently. I was silent.

"... Tara. Are you angry with me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, Zuko. How could I be angry with you?" I asked as he tightened his embrace.

"You're upset about something." he shot back softly. We had always been honest with one another.

"I was thinking about my mother." I murmured. Zuko had already told me about the circumstances around his mother's disappearance and how he missed her. I on the other hand had not been as forthcoming about my own mother.

"You never told me exactly what happened to her." he murmured as I felt a hand rub the back of my neck gently. I nibbled my own lip for a few moments, thinking about what had happened before I looked up at him, making the decision to share my story.

o0o0o0o

_For a good while, the Southern Water Tribe hadn't been raided or otherwise attacked. The elders hoped that the Fire Nation had no more interest in us. The last of the Waterbenders had been taken away years ago._

_When I had started Waterbending, my parents sprung into action. I was instructed to never Waterbend outside. Mother would let me Bend with jugs of water in our igloo, and Sokka was instructed to never tell anyone that his sister could Bend. My parents impressed onto me that my gift was precious and they were not ashamed of me, but it was for my own safety that I needed to keep it private. So I obeyed, and refrained from doing it outside. A few years later, the elders knew that I was a Waterbender, but they all promised to keep it under wraps. They wanted me to be safe as much as my parents did._

_One day, the snow became black. And then the Fire Navy ships came. The warriors rushed forward, and I was told to hide. So I did. I ran into out hut, where my mother was. There was a man standing above her, with the thickest sideburns I would ever see on any man. When my mother sent me away, I thought she would be okay. Of course, she wasn't. When Dad and I got back to her, she was fatally wounded. Nothing would save her, even though Sokka had run off to get the healer._

_She managed to tell us that the Firebender had asked her where the last Waterbender was. So she had told him it was herself, thinking she'd be taken prisoner. She also said that the man had gotten this information from someone in the Tribe. We had a traitor within our clan._

_We had a funeral for Mom; the only casualty in this entire raid. Of course, quite a few Warriors were injured, but all of them had managed to stay alive. Dad revealed to the Elders what Mom had managed to tell us before she died. Naturally, this brought about much consternation among them, and a investigation went underway. Such a offense to the Clan would not go unpunished._

_It turned out that the granddson of one elder – Kinto by name – was the one responsible for the raid. One of the elders admitted that he had caught Kinto eavesdropping during one of his conversations with the other elders, turns out he had a penchant to listen in on conversations. What was troubling was that Kinto already had a reputation for being a troublemaker, so the elders quickly figured out that it was him. A couple of weeks before the raid, he had gone on a fishing trip and was gone for a week. It was then that he had contacted a Fire Nation lieutenant in exchange for money and protection._

_The elders remained quiet about my Waterbending, but they had no compunctions in telling the clan that Kinto had sold out his clan. His family disowned him, and his grandfather refused to offer him mercy. He was taken out of the village, had his limbs broken, and was left to starve to death unless a wild animal reached him first._

_Of course, none of this was gonna bring Mom back. I would have to wake up and know that I'd never see her face again. I'd never feel her warm arms around me, hugging me tight. I'd never hear her sing to me, or give me one of her smiles. I had lost my mother forever, and there was not a single thing I could do about it._

o0o0o0o

I felt tears stream down my cheeks before Zuko wiped them with his fingers.

"Tara. If I could bring her back, you know I would. I'm so sorry." He hugged me more tightly, rocking me. I twisted around so that I could wrap my arms around his neck. He murmured comforting words to me as he rubbed my back, hugging me tightly.

After a while, he stopped and looked down at me.

"Katara, who was the man who did that to your mother? Can you describe him?" he asked. I nodded and told him that he was the man we had encountered a couple of times through our travels, such as Crescent Island where Avatar Roku's temple was, or when we had met Jeong Jeong. He gave out a soft snort.

"The Ocean Spirit took him at the end of the Siege of the North. The Spirits punish him now." he explained. I let out a slow exhale of breath. It would have been satisfying to confront the man who had killed my mother, and hurt him. But at least now he was being punished. Zuko continued to hold me for a while, stroking my face and wiping away the remnants of my tears.

"You okay?" he asked gently as he stroked my arm. I nodded. The man who killed my mother had received divine justice. If I couldn't have confronted him myself, this was the next best thing. We stayed outside a while longer before he carried me back to his tent.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Katara was quiet as she started to eat her breakfast, and I picked up my bowl, wandering over to the area she was sitting. Chit Sang already was sitting at one side, a couple of feet away as they chatted a bit. I noticed the Avatar make his way towards Katara, and I quickened my step. Right before Aang could sit down, I slid onto the grass a couple of feet away from her, close enough to keep the kid from squeezing in.

"Hey, I was gonna sit there!" he said as he frowned down at me slightly.

"That spot over there is good a spot as anywhere else." I replied, waving over to the empty area between Toph and myself.

"Hmph." he muttered, sitting down in said area. Toph chuckled a bit before Aang scowled in her direction. Saying nothing, she shoveled some eggs and rice into her mouth. As a group last night – excepting Chit Sang – we had decided to ask him to join Hakoda's army this morning.

"So... how long do you think you want to travel with us?" Sokka asked casually.

"Oh, am I causing a problem or disrupting your group?" Chit Sang asked with concern. I couldn't help but smile just a bit to myself.

"Not at all." Sokka waved his arm casually before narrowing his eyes slightly, "But we've been talking, and we have a proposition for you..."

"I'm all ears." Chit Sang replied, imitating Sokka's shrewd tone as he leaned forward.

"How'd you like to stick it to the Fire Lord and bring peace to the world?" Sokka replied. Chit Sang was silent for a few moments before he smirked.

"So that's what you're doing here." he replied. He glanced over at me.

"I guessed that your names were fake a while ago, but I wasn't gonna ask. I'd think you were nuts for taking on the Fire Lord, but then..." he glanced over at Aang. Aang stared back, obviously a bit confused. I sighed and rose from my seat.

"He knows you're the Avatar." I stated simply. He sputtered for a bit and jumped to his feet, but I put up my hand before he could speak.

"He's known for a couple of days now. We... " here, I nodded to Katara, "have been spending time with him and getting to know him. We trust him."

"So do I." Toph replied.

"Thanks, Poppy." Chit Sang smiled. It was almost funny to think of Toph as a flower, but she had said it was her mother's name, and since poppies were red, it was also a nice Fire Nation name, to use as part of her disguise. Of course, Toph would know if Chit Sang was lying to us, and he hadn't been doing anything of the sort.

"He's cool." Sokka replied nonchalantly. "But the point is... Okay, look, it's not just us. We're meeting up with my dad's army in a few days, and together, we're gonna storm the Fire Nation capitol during the eclipse. So what we're asking you is if you'd like to be part of that army. We got the Avatar on our side, and the Fire Nation Princes."

"The Dragon of the West? I've heard stories about him, in and out of prison. And the exiled Prince? It all sounds good, but how do I know that this is worth my time? I mean, okay, I like you guys and I'd like to see the War end, but what if we're captured and that kind of crap?"

"That's a possibility all of us have to consider. But no one – except us and a few people in Dad's army – knows that the Avatar is alive. So they won't be expecting Aang, especially when the Ba Sing Se forces were already captured. When the War is over, you won't have to worry about being a fugitive." Sokka quickly glanced at me.

"Your record will be wiped clean. I would see to it that you are paid in full for what was confiscated from you when you were arrested. You could go anywhere you wanted."

"And how will you do that for me?" Chit Sang asked.

"Because I am Zuko." I replied, surprised at how calm I was to reveal this. He stared for several moments before glancing at everybody else. We all glanced back impassively.

"Shit. I've been traveling with the Avatar _and_ the Prince! Is there anyone else in this group with a whopper like this?" he asked.

"Well, I am the Earth Rumble champion." Toph replied casually.

"You're a Earthbender?"

"Damn straight." she replied cheekily.

"Could I sit down and have a few minutes to process all of this?" he asked.

"Of course." Katara replied kindly. "Would you like more rice and eggs?"

o0o0o0o

Katara

After the dishes were put away, Chit Sang approached me. I smiled at him to help him relax.

"I've decided." he said as he glanced down at me.

"And?" I asked, still smiling.

"I wanna join."

"Great!" I rose to my feet and gave him a quick hug. He seemed surprised, but he relaxed quickly and gave me a bear hug. I laughed softly as he swung me around just a bit before setting me back down. I saw Zuko glancing at us curiously, and I smiled back at him.

"It feels a little weird knowing you're a Prince."

"It's nothing." Zuko replied with a shrug. How humble he had become since that fateful day when his ship had barged onto my village!

"Nothing? Are you kidding? From what I've seen, you'll make a good Fire Lord. I..." He stiffened a bit, becoming more serious. "I would like to pledge my loyalty to you. I won't ask for anything more than what you already promised me. But it'd be a honor to have you as Fire Lord."

"I appreciate that. You're a good man." Zuko replied simply. Chit Sang extended his hand. Zuko actually looked surprised for a moment, but he reached out, the two of them grasping hands firmly.

o0o0o0o

Chit Sang

I was full and contented after dinner, and lay on the grass, looking up at the twilight sky. Poppy – well, Toph – was sitting nearby, chewing on a piece of grass. I could tell she had a crush on Sokka. I actually liked the name Sokka better than Wang Fire.

"What's up?" I asked, placing my hands behind my head.

"Nothing." She shrugged. I had seen her blush a bit when Sokka had sat next to her at dinner. So I decided to say something while the two of us were alone.

"So, that Sokka's a cool guy, isn't he?" I ventured. She kept chewing on the grass as she shrugged.

"You two would make a cute couple." I said in as light and gentle of a tone as I could, not wanting to make her feel embarrassed.

"Nah." she spat out the grass and wiggled her toes.

"Why not? You're both sarcastic and funny. Give it a try." I replied with a smile, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Nah, he has a lot of other girls who like him."

"Are any of them around?" I countered evenly.

"... No."

"Don't be afraid. If people were never brave enough to go to the ones they liked, then what do you think would happen? Certainly a mighty Earthbender like you can handle a boy like Sokka." I thought about Zuko and Katara – who had been the first one to make a move? – and my own wooing of Jiang. I rose to my feet and walked over to her, giving her a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"Thanks." she said, and even in this darkening light I saw she was blushing a bit.

"More than welcome. Good night."

"Night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"As if you'd let them." I replied. She laughed.

o0o0o0o

One Month BSC

(Late August, 1101)

Zuko

Now that Chit Sang was fully on our side, we didn't need to hide anymore. Toph didn't have to find a private place to Earthbend, and Aang could practice whatever he pleased. Chit Sang and I had even ganged up on him for practice, so he could train with two Firebenders at the same time. Everything was going along peachy – aside the whole approaching battle – and it was like this that we arrived at the Black Cliffs Island to wait for Hakoda and his men.


	24. Divergence

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 24 – Divergence

I'm happy that people liked what I did for Chit Sang and the 'Southern Raiders' episode. I was left with a unpleasant taste in my mouth after that episode. Katara leaving Yon Rha was a copout, and it was never explained what Yon Rha's source of information was. That is why I changed the story of Katara's mother's death the way I did, to leave nothing unanswered (unlike the episode) and with Zhao trying to kill both Zuko and the Moon, it would make sense that he would have no compunctions about killing a defenseless woman. Kinto isn't a creation of mine. In the Avatar trading card game, he is one of four original characters introduced; why these four characters were never in the TV show is beyond me. In the game, he is a Waterbender exiled from the Northern Tribe for his malicious pranks. Since he already had a bad reputation in the game, I decided to use him for my story with a few modifications to his backstory.

I'm so happy that people are enjoying my modifications to the Avatar storyline. I felt that the writers were getting sloppy as the season progressed. Nightmares and Daydreams was the first (strong) indication that there was going to be problems later on. Avatar doesn't belong to me, I claim no ownership and make no profit. As always, please enjoy and review!

o0o0o0o

Three Weeks, 4 Days BSC

(Late August, 1101)

Katara

We spent several days waiting for my father and his men, praying that they had not been captured like General How and his men were. While we waited, we trained. We didn't talk about what we might do if Dad and his men were captured. It wasn't something I wanted to think about. Yes, we had the Avatar, but we didn't want to pin everything on him. Aang was already having a hard time dealing with it. As the day of Black Sun approached, he grew more and more tense. He did not sleep too well, and I felt bad when I woke up in the morning to see that he had already been training for a few hours, shadows under his eyes.

At night, I paid attention to Zuko. We would sneak off to make love or simply spend time with one another, or sometimes spar and fight. I enjoyed sleeping next to him, or feeling his strong arms around me. But during the day, everyone wanted my attention. I tried to find a balance between the time I spent with everyone during the day, especially Aang. Knowing how anxious and nervous he was, and the stress he was going through, gave me a fresh source of patience to draw from when he wanted to be with me. When he wanted to train, I would go with him unless I was already doing something else. When he wanted to take a walk around the island to clear his head and invited me to come along, I did. I could see that he was a scared kid, and I felt nothing but compassion for that part of him.

This morning, he had woken up from a nightmare. Chit Sang offered to cook breakfast, so while he did that, I sat on the shore with Aang, his body enveloped in water up to his neck while I made the water ripple and knead his body, a technique that I had learned up in the North Pole from Yaguda. It helped to soothe him and in no time I felt his body float in the water, his muscles relaxed. I eased off my control of the water, and he lazily rolled over, looking much content as he glanced my way.

"Thank you, Katara." His appreciation was rivaled only by the obvious affection I saw in his eyes. I felt a small pang of guilt when I remembered that this morning, I had woken up with Zuko in a tangle of limbs. But I quickly brushed that away, having decided a while ago to not feel at all ashamed about my relationship with the future Fire Lord. I enjoyed our relationship and was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Well, you're more than welcome. Infact, since it seemed to help you so much, I'll do it again tonight. You should sleep better."

"You're awesome." Aang replied with a bright smile as he waded out of the water. I glanced away casually when he stretched out because it also looked as if he was flexing for me. _Nice try,_ I thought to myself dryly as I thought about how Zuko looked like when _he_ stretched. Mmm. His pale chest, well-toned arms and stomach, the way his shaggy hair framed his handsome face as he tilted it upwards...

"Breakfast smells about done." I said quickly before I climbed up the slope. Apparently Chit Sang had learned a thing or two about cooking during his years living on the run, because the stew smelled great. And it tasted just as good. When Aang settled down beside me before Zuko had a chance to, I gave my lover an apologetic shrug, but did nothing else. Let Aang sit next to me for once. He was dealing with enough as it was and I wouldn't add to the stress in his life.

That night, I kept my promise to him and gave him a water-massage before he went to sleep. He looked relaxed, and I honestly hoped it'd work. When I was sure he had gone to sleep, I sneaked over to Zuko's tent. I felt arms wrap around me, and I smiled to myself.

"Mmm, the nights don't come quickly enough." he murmured, and I felt his face in my hair.

"They don't last long enough." I replied gently, and I heard a pleased chuckle. The night was balmy, and I wanted to go for a swim after what I had done with Aang. It was absolutely no problem at all coaxing Zuko to join me, and then I got the idea to give him a massage too. He grinned when I proposed the idea.

"Just strip down to your underwear." I ordered casually, secretly delighting in giving him such an order. But he didn't stop there, and I stared appreciatively as _everything_ came off. Well, I couldn't complain, and didn't bother trying to hide my pleased blush as he slid into the water. Expertly, I enveloped his body up to his chin, starting the water in a slow, steady ripple that had him giving out a sigh of pleasure. His head lolled back, his eyes half-lidded as he regarded me quietly. I kept my distance from Aang when I was doing this, but with Zuko, I don't bother. My wet underwear clings to my skin as I stand right in front of him, letting him get a good eyeful as I attend to him. Zuko and me already had some practice 'seeing' with our elements, so I became aware of his desire soon enough.

I concentrated on rippling some water right around a certain area of his body, and his body arched against the water, a hiss of pleasure escaping his lips. I continued my ministrations, and he just enjoyed it more and more. The water around him was warm, thanks to his Firebending.

"Join me. It feels so nice in here." Zuko whispered, gesturing to himself and the water that was at that moment massaging and rippling around his body. "I'll keep us both warm." he promised.

"Fire Nation is already warm enough." I teased back, but I raised more water to start enveloping myself. He shook his head.

"I'm naked, so it's not fair that you still got your underwear on."

"Oh, fine." I replied with a mock huff of indignation. But I could not stop myself from smiling as I did as he asked, baring all and seeing his appreciative gaze before I covered my body in the water, his warmth chasing away the coolness in the water when he took my hands into his. I had to remind myself to firmly lock part of my conscious thought in manipulation of the water, lest I lose control over it. I feel the water kneading my back like I was doing for Zuko, and I closed my eyes as I felt him take me into his arms. It's a different but stimulating experience, and I felt myself at ease, kneaded by warmth as I felt him nuzzle me contentedly. I let my hands slid along his body lazily as I gazed up at him. It was rare that Zuko smiled, but when he did... oh, it was beautiful. Here, it all felt right, and like before when I was with this golden-eyed boy, the world melted away...

o0o0o0o

Three Weeks, 2 Days BSC

Zuko

When Sokka saw Water Tribe ships in the distance, we all got excited, naturally. We had been alone on this island for a few days, and the arrival of Hakoda and his men meant that the end was near. I was surprised to feel my own pulse racing when Sokka gave me the telescope to look.

We would go to Sozun and while I couldn't Firebend during the eclipse, I certainly wasn't lacking in swordsmanship or martial arts skills. The Avatar would defeat the Fire Lord. And then... well, I was aware that the aftermath would be messy, but it was better than just letting the war go on.

In classes, I had been taught that Fire Lord Sozin had started his conquest of the world for two things. The first was that the Fire Nation back then was no more than a cluster of islands, and to propel the advancement of our technology, we needed resources. The Earth Kingdom had plenty. The second was to ensure that the Fire Nation would never be subjugated to the much larger Earth Kingdom, a very real possibility at that time. After all, another man with the ambitions of the so-called Chin the Great might rise again in the Earth Kingdom. He would have continued and perhaps succeeded if Avatar Kyoshi hadn't interceded.

Of course, knowing what I know now, I couldn't help but liken Chin the Great to my own great-grandfather. Both men had been leaders of modestly-sized nations, and had wanted more. But when Chin died, so did his empire. My great-grandfather's war still raged on, eighty years after his death.

Silently, I handed the telescope back to Sokka.

"You okay?" he asked. I heard a bit of concern in his voice. Though we got along well now, I had never heard him express concern like this.

"It all just seems to be happening so fast. I'll be fine." I muttered as I turned away.

"Hey." I felt a hand clasp my shoulder. "We'll all be fine." The optimism in his voice was undeniable. I replied with a short nod.

I stood on the shore with everyone else as the boats approached the decks that Toph had created. It didn't take much time to make out the dark-skinned Water Tribe men in their blue clothing, but I was surprised to see some green among the blue. Had some of General How's men escaped capture, or might they be escapees from Omashu?

Katara stood near me, wearing her old blue clothing. I missed how she looked in red, but blue suited her just as well. I wanted to place my arm around her shoulders. She was nervous, but at least she was going to see her father, and it'd be a happy reunion. Too bad I couldn't hope for the same...

I recognized most of the Water Tribe men as they came off the boats. Not surprisingly, Hakoda was thrilled to see his children. Even in happier days, my sire had never looked at me in such a way. Had my sire ever had a moment where he truly cared for us? Yes, he would reward his children when we performed well, but I couldn't remember one time where my sire had shown any true warmth or affection to anyone, though he could be very charming at times.

I couldn't help but feel a stirring of envy when I saw Katara go into the arms of a young Earth Kingdom man. I studied him, seeing that he was one of these good-looking types which the girls apparently liked. It seemed that Katara was no exception, and I resented my scar.

There were introductions all around, and I got mixed reactions from some of the Earth Kingdom men, including the man that Katara hugged. Apparently the Fire Nation had given some of them a truly hard time – hardly a surprise. Chit Sang had to deal with the same suspicion, but my group vouched for both of us, and so did Hakoda.

Anyone could feel the tension and excitement in the air. Black Sun was in but two days, and the fate of the world would be decided.

o0o0o0o

Three Weeks, 2 Days BSC (Night)

Katara

The island was so small that when camps were set up, there weren't any truly private areas on the island except a couple set aside for relieving oneself or washing. It also meant that I would have to be with Toph since we were the only two girls on the island, and it also meant that I couldn't sneak off and cuddle with Zuko when we slept. I was rather reluctant to part from him after our short walk on the beach. Chit Sang was a good chaperone – or better, an watch-out. Dad liked him a lot, and as long as I didn't hold hands or do anything too obvious, no one said anything when Zuko and I chatted or sparred. Dad even watched us this afternoon, and I certainly hoped he didn't notice the way I enjoyed watching Zuko take off his shirt!

At the edge of the small beach, I saw Sokka with Bato. I waved to them, and they waved back at us. Despite the seemingly relaxed way everyone was acting, you could feel the tension in the air. There had been plenty of training throughout the day, as well as discussing the strategy for the invasion. Zuko was invaluable with his knowledge of the City, though I knew he felt conflicted about helping invade Sozun.

"Feels a little weird having Chit Sang follow us. Almost reminds me of Aang." I teased in an attempt to make Zuko smile.

"Better than Jet following me around." he muttered. My eyes widened. _Jet?_ I quickly collected myself.

"Oh, did someone have a crush on you?" I whispered playfully, hiding my surprise. He scowled.

"No, he was some creep who found out that Uncle and I were Firebenders after we were on the ferry to Ba Sing Se. So he stalked us and challenged me to a fight in the tea shop that Uncle and I were working in. The Dai Li took him away for disturbing the peace. And Uncle and I were more than relieved to not have him stalk us anymore. What kind of guy goes into a tea shop and threatens someone?"

_The same guy who would flood a village and put many innocent lives at risk_, I thought to myself.

"Ahh." I murmured, feigning ignorance of Jet. I didn't really want to talk about him, not after what happened to him. We were silent for a while before it was clear that people were starting to turn in for bed.

"Well. I guess I gotta go. Good night." I murmured. I wanted to give him a kiss or a hug, but I most certainly wouldn't do it in front of my brother, or anyone else. Our relationship was still a secret, with Chit Sang in on it and happy to help us when we needed it. Zuko gave me a gentle smile, looking almost shy, though there was a slight wistfulness in his eyes.

"Good night, Tara. Sleep well." he murmured.

"You too. Sweet dreams... Zu." I replied softly. His smile grew just a little more before he nodded, heading down the beach and leaving me with Chit Sang.

"I know you're gonna miss him, but you'll have plenty of time together later, right?" Chit Sang asked with a friendly tone as he looked down at me. "It'd be nice having a Waterbender as Fire Lady."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest at these words. It was the last thing I expected to hear from my friend. To avoid looking at him, I looked at the ocean, listening to the waves crash on the sand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. In just a few days, the War would be over. Then I might think about what Zuko had asked of me. I was happy that he hadn't pressured me about it. Right now, thinking about spending my life in the Fire Nation made me feel a bit dizzy. I mean, a Water Tribe woman as the wife of the Fire Lord?

"Don't tell me you don't want to stay with Zuko." Now Chit Sang's tone had taken on a gentle reproach. I let out a soft sigh.

"That's not something I want to talk about."

"Why not? He's crazy about you."

"It's complicated." I muttered.

"What's so complicated about the fact that you two make a great couple?" he asked bluntly. I blushed a little. Was it really that obvious to him?

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, unintentionally sounding hostile as I did so. But Chit Sang didn't leave like I hoped he would.

"You don't want to lose someone you care about. I had no choice, but you do." he said quietly.

"You know Zuko is going to pardon you. And you can go back to Jiang."

"That's what I plan to do, believe me. If she'll still have me..."

"I'm sure she will. It wasn't your fault you got arrested. If she truly loves you, she'll understand. Good night." I started to walk away, but he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me. You two are good kids. Zuko will have a lot of work ahead of him when he becomes Fire Lord. Don't you think that he'll feel good having you at his side? He'll take wonderful care of you."

Doubtless I'd be surrounded by comfort and luxury. I'd wear the best silks, eat the finest cuisines, and have servants at my beck and call. But I didn't care about any of that. It'd be wonderful to wake up next to Zuko every morning. But things would be different. He'd have plenty of duties. And what would I do all day? There would be no sneaking off into the trees or some other secluded spot for necking or lovemaking. I wouldn't be able to seek Zuko's company whenever I pleased, and doubtless his duties would keep him busy and unable to seek out my own affections.

"Is there something between the two of you that I don't know about?" he asked.

"I care about Zuko. I want to be with him." I admitted softly.

"Then what is the problem?"

"He'll become Fire Lord. Everything will be different."

"Oh... I see." Chit Sang stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, how many girls can say that their man will soon become Fire Lord?" he teased in a obvious attempt to make me smile. It didn't work.

"Okay, okay. Look. He's clearly crazy about you. If you just leave, it'll... devastate him. You don't want to do that, do you?" he asked. I felt tears start to well up and had to stare at the waves again so he couldn't see. Of course I didn't want to leave Zuko or hurt him!

"Of course not." I murmured.

"You'll find a way to work it out. I know you will." When I looked up, he was smiling at me. "Good night, and sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." I shot back.

"Bedbugs are nothing to Firebenders. We just burn them off." he laughed a bit. I smiled, feeling a little better.

Toph was already asleep when I got to our tent, or so it seemed. She was curled up on the ground – how could she sleep right on the dirt and be so comfortable – but as soon as I settled down on top of my sleeping bag, she stirred, stretching out a bit before she rolled over onto her back.

"You know something?" she asked.

"What?"

"I might not be Zuko, but I think I'll be good company for you tonight." In the semidarkness, I could see her grin. My heart skipped a beat. How much had she seen with her earth-sight?

"I know you're not Zuko, and that was a weird thing for you to say." I replied, trying to make it seem like nothing. And it was also the truth – I would have to be careful of what I said if Toph decided to ask me more questions. For once, I wish she didn't have her truth-sensing ability.

"Come off it, Sugar Queen. I can feel your heartbeat." she chuckled. I cursed the fact that my sleeping bag was so thin. What do I say now? Rather than implicate myself, I decided to remain silent. Around a girl who knew lies from truth as clear as night and day, sometimes this was all one could do. She was silent, and I thought my little maneuver had worked.

But no. This was Toph.

"I bet you miss snuggling next to his warm body. Firebenders _are_ warm and toasty, aren't they?" she asked. I remained silent, but my cheeks warmed up as I remembered Zuko's heat. How could it be that I already missed his presence so much?

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." she added after several moments of terse silence. I rolled over so my back was to her. I might see her as a friend and little sister, and we did have a few heart-to-hearts in the past amidst the bickering, but I most certainly wasn't sharing my secret!

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Come on, I've been bored the last few days and I need a good story to entertain me." she said in an almost petulant tone.

"I'll tell you one of the legends of our Tribe." I offered. In my Tribe, paper and ink were scarce. We used animal skins treated a certain way for the few times we used paper – always for a important record, like the birth and death of someone. This animal skin certainly fared a whole lot better – and was far more durable against ripping or tearing – than paper made from trees in this bitter arctic climate. As such, all of our traditions and stories had a heavy oral tradition, people relying more on them than on written records. Everyone in the Tribe knew them, and if for some reason one didn't remember or understood fully – usually a child – they could ask any elder member for a explanation or a repeat of such information. Many a night – especially in the coldest winter – would we gather around the fire and share stories, either our tribal legends or funny stories that had happened within our families.

"I'm not interested in hearing old stories." she replied. I frowned.

"Fine, go ahead and insult my tribal traditions." I muttered. Why did she have to be like this at times?

"It's not about that. I know you're trying to distract me."

"If you've figured that out, then you should have figured out something else by now." I replied snottily. If I had to move to a different spot, I would. Perhaps Dad or Sokka would let me bunk with them tonight. Toph was quiet again. But just as I thought that my harsh tone had finally shut her up...

"Are you so embarrassed you don't wanna talk about it? Does your relationship with him make you ashamed?" she whispered.

Without a word, I rose to my feet and started rolling up my sleeping bag. I'd make up some excuse on my way over to my family. Or I would find a different spot to sleep. Aang was sleeping with Appa. I had no doubt that Aang would be all too eager to share his space with me. Hm. Yeah. I'd go to Aang, instead of bothering Sokka or Dad when they were camping with the other Tribesmen. I scanned what I could see of the island, seeing the various tents and sleeping bags and the glow of a couple of dying fires.

I just hoped that Aang wouldn't read too much in me asking to bunk with him. He had a crush on me, and the last thing I needed was for him to think that this meant anything special.

"Where are you going, Sugar Queen?" she asked. I took several quick steps forward as I ignored her before she spoke again. "Hey, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be so embarrassed. I thought you _enjoyed_ it with Zuko."

"Bother me no more, or I'll tell my brother you have a crush on him." I retorted smoothly. Toph was pretty good at hiding it, but there was a way that she would snark at Sokka that was a bit different than the way she'd snark at anyone else. He would often respond sarcastically, and they'd bicker for a bit. It was fun to watch, and Chit Sang had mentioned to me once that they'd make a cute couple.

When I heard Toph's soft gasp, I smirked to myself, but she quickly recovered herself.

"Fine, fine. But I wasn't trying to bother you, really..."

"Hah!"

"I was asking about Zuko because... well, I wanted to know how I could catch Sokka's attention." Now it was my turn to gasp.

"Why didn't you just say this to start with?" I asked as I turned back to look at her.

"Yeah, right! What was I gonna say? Hey, Katara? I need some advice so I can get your brother to notice me like Zuko and Aang notice you!"

"Oh dear, is it that obvious?" I asked with trepidation.

"Just to me, because I feel how their heartbeats are around you. And how yours is around Zuko. You two could practically start a fire with all the sparks between you." she said dryly. I let out a quiet sigh.

"It feels good inside, doesn't it? Being around him..." she murmured. I nodded slowly, thinking about how I felt warm and comfortable in his presence.

"How do you hold his attention? I've tried sparring with Sokka, but..." she shrugged.

"It depends on the mood, I guess. Try to guess what he needs. If he's been sparring, offer him some water. If you think he's hungry, offer him a snack. Or just humor him."

"So basically I just wait on him?" she asked. I chuckled softly, shaking my head. I most certainly wasn't Zuko's servant, and though the Fire Nation court and especially the Fire Lord and his daughter would find it impossible to believe, Zuko did things for me just as I did for him.

"No... it's not like that. It's just a way of bringing him happiness with a simple gesture." I would never forget the look on Zuko's face the first time I offered him water after he had been sparring with Sokka – without being cold or distant as I had been in the beginning. He had smiled at me – such a brilliant and handsome smile – before he thanked me and took the water from my hand.

"These little gestures count more than money and gifts." I said, remembering her background. "You could ply someone with money and fancy things – and while that doesn't hurt, what you need to do is let them know that you have their needs in mind. Sometimes all you have to do is listen." I would never forget the nights laying with Zuko, snuggled up with him as I listened to him talk. Sometimes I'd ask him questions, other times he would simply vent or talk and I would be quiet.

"Gestures from the heart, hm?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I never thought of it that way. But yeah, that's a good way of putting it." I went back to where I had been sleeping and set down my bag.

"Next time you need to know something, get to the point. Don't needle people about stuff." I scolded her gently.

"Fine. Oh by the way, if you tell anyone, I'll kick your butt."

"I could say the same thing to you about me and Zuko." I shot back.

"Fair enough." Toph replied with a grin.

o0o0o0o

Three Weeks, One Day BSC

Zuko

It was going to happen tomorrow. The solar eclipse would enable Hakoda and his men to have an easier time with the takeover, however limited the time window for the blackout was. I wasn't too worried – unlike some men, I did not rely solely on my Bending for fighting. All these hours of sword and barehanded training would serve me very well. Shoot. Had we all actually made it this far? It almost seemed impossible.

I meandered along the jagged shoreline, so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice two figures ahead of me. One I immediately recognized as Katara. The other one was a Earth Kingdom man from the color of his clothing and his bare feet. I stopped and stared at them quietly. The man was standing rather close to Katara, and he was turned in such a way that I saw his shoulder and back. She was staring at him intently, and I wondered what they were talking about. It seemed as if she knew him from before... and I wondered just where and how.

Stealthily, I moved closer. It wasn't something I would have attempted if the Earthbender was Toph. The shore was so jagged that there were plenty of places for me to hide, and I paused as I heard snippets of the conversation.

"I thought you were happy to see me." I heard the man say. I recognized him as the Earthbender that Katara had seemed so delighted to see yesterday – she had hugged him tightly and I had been jealous.

"Oh, I am. It was great to see you and your dad. And I'm happy you're with us now…"

"Then what's wrong?" he asked. I peered around the rock to see him draw closer, placing his hand on her shoulder. First the Avatar and now this Earthbender? I wasn't sure whether to be happy or not that Katara was so desirable.

"Look…" I heard her sigh quietly. "Now's not the time or place."

"Even to talk a little?"

"It's not the talking that I mind. But I know you want more and I'm not interested." she murmured.

"Is something wrong with me?"

"Of course not, Haru! I…" She faltered a bit. I didn't blame her. What was she supposed to say, tell Haru that she was already with someone else, and a Firebender and Prince on top of that?

"There's just so much going on right now and… I don't think this is the right time for me to consider anything of this sort. I hope you understand." _Brilliant move, Katara_, I mentally praised her.

"What? Oh… sure. I can understand that." Haru turned, and I saw him in profile. He was a good-looking guy that I figured was my age if not a year or two older, or maybe it was just his little mustache and goatee that made him look older. Doubtless he was much admired in his village or wherever he came from. I felt a bit self-conscious and reached up to touch my scar.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Katara replied quickly.

"Will you think about it? I mean, after the War's over. I'm not proposing marriage or anything, but you're a nice girl and it'd be a shame if I never got to see you again." I saw a blush on Katara's cheeks before she turned away.

"Yes, I'll think about it." she murmured.

"Great. I can't wait for all of this to be over. Are you sure that Zuko can be trusted?"

"Of course he can be!" Katara's voice was so clear and strong that I felt buoyed by her support of me.

"He's the Prince. He might be here to lead us into a trap…"

"No." Katara's voice was firm as she placed her hands on her hips. "He's been with us long enough for me to trust him."

"How do you know?"

"I… Just trust me, okay? He's already proven himself several times. Besides, you heard him in the meeting today. He told us a few things we need to know if we're even to make it to the city. I know you had a hard time with the Fire Nation. Believe me, so did I. But Zuko had nothing to do with what happened to us. He's different from the Fire Lord." she replied. I nodded slowly to myself. Already, I had made the decision that when I became Fire Lord I'd change a few things around. Not everything, but a few things so that no one in the future could use our plans today for another invasion. Many of the security features would remain, but talking with our army today brought to light a few weak points that were great to exploit now. I just needed to make sure these points couldn't be exploited again. After all, as the saying goes, _Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice… _

Katara's stare was calm and steady, and Haru gazed back at her for a moment before looking away. I smirked to myself, having been the recipient of that hard stare quite a few times...

o0o0o0o

Three Weeks BSC

(Day of Black Sun/the Invasion, Beginning of September, 1101)

Katara

I wasn't able to sleep at all the night before, and it didn't make it easier that I didn't have Zuko laying beside me to hold me or rub my back – and I'd have done the same for him. Spirits! I knew this day was going to come, but it didn't make me any less excited or nervous. The boats were loaded, the underwater machines that Sokka had designed were all sound, everything had been gone over one last time down to the last detail, and we were all settled down with one last quick meal of rice and stew. The tension in the air was so thick that I was certain I could have Bended it if I had tried.

A few Earthbenders – including Haru's father – had gone up to the cliffs as a precautionary watch even though most figured such a thing wasn't necessary. But how wrong these naysayers were. They came rushing down to the campfires when people were just finished polishing off their meal and getting ready to climb aboard the ships.

"The Fire Nation's here!" Tyro shouted. Immediately there was panic. Pots and bowls were left on the ground or over the fire as we all scrambled to out feet. Tyro was right. Huge Fire Nation airships loomed in the distance – far bigger than the Mechanist's original war balloon. Below them were a few ships. I was no expert on Fire Nation vessels, but I didn't need a naval officer to tell me that these ships were some of the best that the Fire Nation had to offer.

My first thought after I had processed the sight before me was how the hell did they know we'd be here? I thought of Haru's reluctance to accept Zuko as part of our army. He couldn't be right… could he? Had Zuko somehow sent a message to the Palace? It couldn't be…

"Damnit. Someone must have seen the Water Tribe ships on their way here."

"How?" I asked, turning around as Zuko came up to my side, looking out at the vessels. They were approaching fast.

"Many of the islands have watch towers. You've seen them in the towns. Add our telescopes and then our network system to that and…" He shook his head. I already knew of the network system – the highly efficient communications system that relied largely on ribbon hawks but also people who knew how to channel this or that through the proper links. Zuko had already discussed a few things he'd do as Fire Lord, and he had already offered to me to help the Water Tribes set up systems much like his people used.

We didn't have much time to think, much less talk. Our ships weren't as fast as the Fire Nation ships were, but we did have our underwater vessels. I quickly found my father and proposed that idea, and it turned out he had already thought of that. We'd duck into the ships and launch them before going down.

But by the time we had all gotten down to the boats, the airships were practically over our heads. Something was fired and dropped from one of the ships. It missed our boats, but it exploded right after it hit the water, making an almost deafening boom as both water and flame shot into the air. It was pretty clear what would happen to the boats, and I stopped, afraid that I would be hit before I made it below. Apparently many others had the same idea and stopped.

It was this that saved many lives. The next bomb they sent did hit a boat, and it went up in an explosive splintering of wood. The next boat suffered the same fate. The airships became more accurate as they approached even closer.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I saw the Avatar start to climb aboard Appa. It was a given that we had already lost, and needed to retreat. The invasion had been centered around surprise, and now we would be stopped before we could even reach Sozun, even with the underwater boats.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted to Aang.

"I have to stop these airships!"

"Are you out of your mind? There's too many of them and they'll shoot you right down before you even touch one of them!" I grabbed his arm. Of course, he'd also be dealing with fire from the ships. As much as I absolutely hated to admit it – and I do mean absolutely hated – we had to retreat. The Fire Nation still believed the Avatar was dead, and that was our last surprise. There was no use throwing it away.

"But they're blowing up the boats! They need to be stopped!"

"With what? This is Fire Nation technology at its best." I replied tersely, refusing to let him get on Appa. Sokka, Katara, and Toph approached us.

"Change of plans. Dad wants us to get out of here." She sounded terribly downcast.

"But our plans… the eclipse…" Aang sputtered.

"These plans were null once the Fire Nation learned we were here."

"What about everyone else?" he asked. She looked down.

"Dad and Tyro decided to let themselves be taken prisoner."

"No! I can't let that happen!" Aang stepped forward, and Katara pushed him back gently.

"I don't like it any more than you do." she said softly.

"But what about the other younger ones? Teo, Haru, the Duke…"

"They're coming with us." Just as she said that, I saw Haru pushing Teo along the grass. He wasted no time in Earthbending a platform to push Teo's wheelchair up.

"We have to leave now. We can't let them know you're alive, or that some people managed to escape. Come on."

"But your dad and everyone else…"

"They made this decision themselves. I don't like it anymore than you do but we can't fit everyone on Appa."

"Come on." I let go of Aang's arm. It was almost funny to think that just a few moments before, I had been trying to stop him from getting on Appa. Chit Sang came bounding towards us.

"Hakoda said that I should go with you." he said. I had no doubt that he'd be treated harshly if he was recaptured, since he was already a Fire Nation fugitive. "It sucks that we got this far and now…" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Trust me, I know the feeling." I replied dryly. We wasted no time in getting on Appa. Appa flew low across the island and the ocean so the airships wouldn't spot us while Katara and the Avatar Waterbended a cloud to hide us. Once the island was out of sight, Aang guided Appa higher.. Katara gazed over the saddle at where the island had been, looking sad. I scooted over and placed my hand on her shoulder.


	25. The Beach

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 25 – The Beach

Here's the next installment of Slow Heat, which covers episodes 3.16 and part of episode 3.17 of the show (with my own twists, of course)

Has anyone wondered what the hell Li and Lo have to do with the royal family? I found it interesting that the kids went to stay with them in the 'Beach' on the show. Before, I figured that they were nothing more than Azula's tutors. But it seems that with them hosting the royals and their friends, they're more than just tutors.

On the Nickelodeon site, it said that Azulon was the first-born of Sozin. So this and the Beach made me wonder. The most likely answer is that Li and Lo were probably Azulon's younger sisters and are thus royals themselves, and they ARE the right age, after all. Though I wonder why, if they were royals too, they weren't staying at the Royal Summer House, instead of their own little beach house with that horrible, tacky wallpaper. Just a thought.

As always, enjoy and let me know what you thought!

o0o0o9i

Three Weeks BSC

(Evening after Black Sun, Beginning of September, 1101)

Katara

After nearly half a day of riding Appa, we made our way back to the Western Air Temple, much dispirited and disheartened. No one had followed us, at least.

My heart felt heavy. We had been so close to the end! Granted, the Avatar was alive and unhurt, and as far as we knew, the world still believed him dead. But the Black Sun had been supposed to be our perfect window of opportunity. It had been so well-planned out! With the tactical knowledge of men like my father and Tyro, along with Zuko's knowledge of Sozun and its weak points, it was supposed to be the perfect strike. How carefully we had discussed different strategies and options!

I was barely aware of the stone I felt under my feet when I clambered off Appa. Haru climbed off and Bended a platform for Teo as Chit Sang lifted him – chair and all – onto the earth. My stomach rumbled hungrily, but we had no supplies. In our rush to get away, we had left behind our food and cookware.

And I remembered the wild strawberries that grew in the Temple gardens. At least we could eat, and we had plenty of water to wash ourselves with and drink.

For a couple of hours, we were all silent. We took account of what we had – Sokka grumbling loudly at the lack of food or cookware – while we tried to decide what to do next. A small army of men taking advantage of a Firebender's weakness was one thing, but a group that didn't even come to a dozen against the Fire Lord without Black Sun to help us was another thing altogether. We drank from the fountain and tried to settle ourselves.

I was about to suggest that we gather strawberries, so we could at least take our mind off the war, at least for a bit. An explosion caused the temple to shake. A couple more followed, though fortunately they weren't anywhere near us.

I realized that I had had that thought too soon when an airship emerged menacingly from the canyon mist. I couldn't believe it. They had found us. How? I had barely asked myself that when I saw two more of them penetrate the fog.

I looked up at the first ship and my insides turned to ice when I recognized Azula.

Another bomb came at us; this time with far deadlier accuracy. Aang was quick to act and effectively repelled it with an blast of air, causing it to explode harmlessly in the air. At this moment, all of us had already scrambled to our feet. Several more bombs destroyed parts of the temple, including a bridge that Zuko and I had crossed quite a few times to seek out privacy.

The roof above my head collapsed, but before I could be crushed, I felt a warm body fling itself at mine, and I found myself on the ground with Zuko over me. My heart skipped a beat as I looked up at him, feeling his own heart pound against mine.

"What are you doing!" I asked. At that moment, I hadn't realized that Zuko had just saved me.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you!" he replied firmly as he looked down at me. I looked down to hide my blush.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now." I replied, already pushing him off.

"I'll take that as a thank you." I heard him mutter. As much as I wanted to simply enjoy his warmth and give him a heartfelt thanks, we had much more pressing matters at hand. With barely a backwards glance, I ran off, and I heard his footsteps behind me.

"We can escape through here!" Haru said as he grabbed my arm. I noticed a newly made tunnel in the rock wall where a lovely painting of air bison had been. I was a little sad at the loss of a painting, but I was certain that the spirits who still resided here would forgive us when we were just trying to escape the Fire Nation's attempt to eradicate us.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I glanced at my sister coldly, hearing the grinding sounds of Haru and Toph Bending earth somewhere behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she stood there regally, her eyes gleaming excitedly.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" She opened her arms in a cruel mockery of a loving gesture, "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!"

A long time ago, I would have been emotionally cut down from this. But now her words only served to sting a bit.

"We'll see about that." I replied firmly.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Azula had to have seen the Airbending blast which saved us. She would know by now that Aang was alive. If not, good. But we would have to hide again, and I had an idea. I didn't want to see any more people hurt. I glanced at Haru and Teo.

"Azula's after the Avatar. She doesn't care about any of you. Go and hide!" I asked, pointing towards the tunnel.

"You're sure of this?" Teo asked. I nodded as I leaned down, placing my hands on his shoulders. He was such a nice boy, and I liked hanging around with him. And Teo, unlike Haru, had been comfortable around Zuko and Chit Sang. Chit Sang had even taken to helping Teo move his chair across the rockier places when he had wanted to explore the small island. I hated to be parted from them, but it had to be done.

"The temple's falling down around us. You have to get out now!"

"But what about you?" Haru asked, his eyes wide as he looked down at me.

"I... I'm staying with the Avatar. We need to finish this." I let out a slow sigh.

"I understand." This came from Chit Sang, and he looked at the others. "We'll wait a while and then try to find you again. Okay?"

"Be careful."

"You can count on it, Katara." He gave me a quick hug, and I responded. Then Haru came forward. His hug was a bit tighter and longer, and I had to gently push him away. I gave them a quick wave before I went back to Appa, seeing Chit Sang and his three companions escape into the darkness.

o0o0o0o

_Zuko!_ Where was he? I couldn't stand the thought of losing him. He had battled with his sister spectacularly, and then he had fallen into the mist. I wanted to have Appa circle back and look for him, but then we'd just get bombed. _Oh, Zuko..._ I remembered his plea for me to stay in Sozun with him when this was all over. I remembered his gentle words and loving caress. The way he freely shared his warmth with me...

I felt my eyes mist up with tears.

I heard an loud explosion, and then saw two bodies falling through the air.

"Zuko!" I cried out just as Appa veered sharply to fly under him. When my hand touched his, I grabbed hard and pulled him close. I didn't care if Sokka saw me. I was just so relieved he was alive. I could feel my nails digging into his back as I hugged him tightly, shivering slightly at the feel of his body and how solid he felt in my arms.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

For the first time in my life, I felt as if I were truly equal to my sister, perhaps even surpassing of her in Firebending. Even if it had ended in a stalemate, I still felt good.

I barely noticed Katara's nails in my back as I felt her hug me tightly. After several moments, I gently pulled away and quickly turned around to see what had become of my sister.

... Damnit. She truly had been born lucky.

o0o0o0o

Katara

After Zuko saw what happened to his sister, he turned back to me and settled down with a quiet sigh. I wanted to take his hand and hold it, but Sokka was watching us.

"That was pretty bad-ass of you, Zuko." Sokka said in thinly veiled admiration and pride. Zuko chuckled softly. It was hard to not appreciate the fact that those two were getting along well. Lately I had wondered if I could reveal the truth to Sokka – not the dirty details, of course – but the fact that Zuko and I liked one another more than just friends. Would he be happy to have the Fire Lord as a brother-in-law?

The sky was already overcast, and the darkening twilight sky was perfect because it meant that Appa could conceal himself. We rose into the clouds and Aang and I Bended it around us extra thick.

"I know where we can go where they'd never think to look for us. And it's perfect that you're headed in this direction."

"Why?" Aang asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"It's the other way, but they won't know because if anyone saw us, they saw us head this way. And now we have the clouds."

"Perfect! So, where's this place?"

o0o0o0o

Katara

"I guess you're right. Who would think we'd hide here of all places?" Aang asked. It was now raining softly, but he and Toph had to stay outside and Bend a hole into the mountainside and disguise it so that Appa could hide in this makeshift cave and be out of sight in case airships were used to search for us here. And just our luck that this courtyard was in front of the mountain. We could check on Appa any time we needed to.

"I know you don't like it. But it's the only way to keep you safe." Aang said as he rubbed his bison under its chin.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you can come outside and play. But we have to check the skies first, okay?" I walked over to Aang and gave Appa some attention too, cooing at him. "But I know you're tired. We all are." Calling today 'big' was an understatement to say the least. All of us were tired, and emotionally wrung out. We had faced a bitter defeat and run away from it like cowards. If Dad was here he would be scolding me to not think like that, but I couldn't help but feel that way.

"Get some sleep. We all need it." Aang murmured. With barely a soft grunt, Appa flopped down, resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

I turned away from everyone else to gaze at the large building that surrounded us. We had landed in its courtyard and we had not even seen the front of the house, what did the Summer Palace look like?

"There should be some things in storage here, Blankets and mattresses. Extra clothes, cookware, weapons. Maybe even some preserves, though I think it/d be best to buy food in town. There's even a private hot spring and a cool stream on the property, so we're good as far as water goes." Zuko explained as he approached the door, trying to open it. It was locked, but a precise kick from Zuko remedied that. Everything we needed here? A luxurious hiding place? No wonder this was a vacation island, from what he had told me. Of course, this wasn't meant to be a vacation for us...

We searched most of the rooms, Aang and Zuko making small flames in their hands to light our way. Eventually we came to the upstairs grand hall, which led into a chamber that split off into two halls. One led to the upper east wing of the palace, the other to the upper west.

"Why don't we split up and come back here to decide what to do and where to sleep? I'll go this way with Katara, and the rest of you can go the other way." Aang said as he started off for the eastern wing. I stiffened and glanced over at Zuko. Before either of us could say anything, Sokka shrugged.

"Sounds fine. I'm tired anyway." He headed in the other direction. Toph had a small smile on her face, and I realized that she was looking forward to a opportunity to be alone with Sokka, at least kind of.

"Sokka, I have such a hard time seeing on wooden floors." She held out her hand in his direction. Zuko was closer, so he took her hand.

"I'm here." Zuko said as he grasped her hand gently. She let him hold it, but I had seen the flicker of disappointment.

"Zuko, you need to concentrate on the flame." I commented, "Sokka can follow you and help Toph." I gave him a quick but meaningful glance.

"Oh, you're right. Here." He guided Toph over to Sokka, and I could tell by the faint glimmer of her smile – visible even in the darkness that surrounded the flames Zuko and Aang had made – that she was grateful for what I had done.

"I'll see you in a bit, guys." I said softly, giving Zuko a slight wave. He smiled faintly and waved back.

I marveled at what I saw. Even dusty and neglected, this place still had a quiet majesty. What was a real vacation like here? Frolicking on the beach, sitting on the veranda, doing whatever else rich and idle people did here. I was eager to explore the island, but that definitely could wait until tomorrow. At this point, I was fighting yawns that came more and more frequently.

"Looks pretty fancy up here." Aang said as we peeked into a room. There were several rooms like this, and with their size and uniformity, they must be for the royal children or other relatives, so the Fire Lord could have the opposite wing for himself and whatever concubines he favored. If these rooms on this wing were so nice – I saw four-poster beds and heavy pieces of ornate furniture wherever I lifted the dust covers – then what must the master suite look like? What did the rooms at the Imperial Palace in Sozun look like?

I let out a huge yawn. It had to be at least past midnight. Even sleeping on the floor sounded good to me. I wanted to plop down on the next bed I came to, even if they were all draped in thick and heavy sheets.

"Aang." I murmured. "I don't care about seeing more rooms. We can explore tomorrow." I let out another yawn as he turned around to look at me. He didn't look much better than I felt, and I was happy when he didn't offer any protest.

When the others met up with us, I noted with satisfaction that Sokka was still holding Toph's hand. It was so cute!

"This place is like I remember." Zuko said, "I think right now it's best that we just sleep in one room. We're all tired and I don't think any of us want to bother with dragging out all the extra mattresses or blankets or whatever."

Two of the mattresses – more like futons, really – were dragged out, and I honestly didn't give a damn that they were lumpy from being folded up. We decided to sleep in the main room on the second floor. Toph and me flopped down on one while the boys settled onto the other. I don't think it even took a minute for any of us to fall asleep. And that night, my sleep was dreamless.

o0o0o0o

Two Weeks, Six Days BSC

Zuko

When I woke up, I almost didn't know where I was. I was on a lumpy mattress, in a dusty room. My body felt sore. I heard quiet snoring come from my left side, and rolled over. It was a small (but rather unpleasant) shock to see the Avatar right next to me, his body leaned against mine as he slept. Sokka was on his other side, splayed out and snoring. I quickly sat up. I saw Katara sleeping on the other mat alone. Toph? Where was she? I lay quietly for a few minutes, figuring she might be going to the bathroom. After a while, she still didn't come back and I couldn't help but wonder if Fire Nation soldiers were outside waiting to snatch us. It was still very early in the morning, and I calculated that we had gotten maybe... four hours of sleep.

I crawled over to Katara's mat and climbed on it. I most certainly didn't want the Avatar cuddled up against me!

"Katara." I whispered, jiggling her gently. It took several tries, but she finally stirred awake.

"... Zu?" she murmured. I smiled to myself.

"Where's Toph?"

"She couldn't sleep up here. She said she'd feel better sleeping outside on the earth. She's probably near Appa."

"Oh, good." I sighed in relief. I climbed off the mat and walked to the shutters at the front of the house, peeking through them. There was nothing odd on the beach. I moved to the windows on the other side of the house, making sure to check in each direction. When I looked through a window that looked down at the courtyard, I saw Toph's little rock-tent. And in the shadows of overhanging rock, Appa slept quietly. If my sister knew where we were, she'd have attacked us already, when we were exhausted.

Hopefully Agni would continue to smile down on us.

I decided to go back to sleep on Katara's mat. There was more than enough room for both of us, and if I was asked, I'd just blame Aang. But dear Agni, it was so hard to not reach out for her and cuddle. She was barely a foot away from me, and I couldn't spoon against her and share my warmth with her. It was one thing to be seen on the same mat, but another to be caught snuggling with Katara. I concentrated on how tired and sore I felt, doing whatever I could to take my mind off the sleeping Waterbender next to me.

Someone or something was poking me. I muttered and rolled over, feeling something warm come up against my chest as I settled down. But then I was poked again, and raised my hand to wave whatever it was away while cuddling into that warmth.

"Zuko!" I heard Aang's voice and held back a curse as I opened my eyes. I found Katara's pretty little face mere inches from mine, and would have kissed it if it wasn't for the presence of this bothersome child. Her breasts were pressed against me, and I realized that that was the warm thing I had felt before. Memories flashed through my mind of playing with and kissing these breasts, even rubbing my scar against them and hearing her soft coo of pleasure.

Annoyedly, I rolled over, staring at the dark-haired kid that seemed to be hovering over me. He didn't look happy. See if I care, I thought to myself.

"What were you doing with Katara? Where's Toph?"

"Outside." I muttered. "Sleeping. Wanted to be on earth. Go away." I rolled over again.

"That's your excuse for snuggling with Katara?" I heard the disapproval in his tone. I was already in a pissy mood due to yesterday's events and then being woken up by this brat. I wasn't going to let myself be scolded by this barely pubescent Avatar!

"I don't need to explain myself to a little kid." I growled. "Especially one that was snuggling with me when I woke up this morning!"

"... What?"

"That's right. I woke up around sunrise and there you were, cuddled up against me! And I don't appreciate you poking me!" I rolled over again, presenting my back to him, though I was careful to not snuggle against Katara – as hard as it was not to.

"We've all had a long night. Go back to sleep, or go away."

"... Okay."

o0o0o0o

Katara

After a long night – and morning's – sleep, we were all feeling better. Zuko was right, there were extra clothes here, both for royals and servants. By noon, we were all dressed in 'new' clothing and perfectly disguised as Fire Nation kids here for vacation. Because of the money that I had managed to save, we could buy the food we needed. I could feel Aang's eyes on me as I covered Zuko's scar and wrapped a bandage around it. I had cut the strips of fabric from a old servant's outfit, so the wrapping looked more like what a rich kid on vacation would have – and it matched Zuko's outfit too! His shaggy hair had grown long enough to be pulled back, but I wasn't sure if having his hair pulled back would make his features more recognizable, so Zuko and I talked about it a bit and decided to just leave it down. I smiled as I rumpled his hair, and he chuckled softly as he looked up at me with his uncovered eye.

"Come on, let's go!" Aang glared at us impatiently. The patience that I had held for him at the Black Cliffs was gone. I remember waking up to find that Zuko had rolled up against me, with Aang poking him. It was such a odd thing to wake up to, and I know I'd never forget that.

"Give it a rest." I replied shortly as I checked his bandage one last time to make sure it was secured. It was harsher than I had intended, and I saw a flash of hurt in Aang's eyes. But before I could apologize, Zuko stood up.

"Ember Island's always been busy this time of the year from what I remember, though I don't know if things might be different this time because of the war. Still, there shouldn't be any problems. Fruit is cheap here because of how easily it grows, so we should be fine with the food budget, this property has several fruit trees so we can save the money for rice and meat." he explained to us. We had agreed that Zuko was the (sort of) de facto leader when it came to exploring the island.

To leave the house without using the front door, Toph had made a tunnel. We emerged from the ground in a secluded area, and I could see the resort town in the distance. It looked so pretty and clean, the buildings and houses far nicer than what I usually saw in towns. It was so small that it almost looked like someone's private compound! But it did look fairly busy, with a decent amount of people – and a lot of youths on top of that.

"One of us buying a lot of supplies would rouse suspicion. So Katara, why don't you give everyone some money?" Zuko asked as he turned towards me. I nodded and pulled some coins out of my bag, this was what was left of Toph swindling these con artists before.

"Be sure to buy some treats too. Fire flakes or candy, or some pepper-cake. It'll help to make us look like vacationers." Zuko explained as he started walking. We all fell into step, and I sidled up to his side.

"I've never heard of cake with pepper in it." I said as I glanced up at him curiously. It was hard to imagine someone grinding peppercorns or cutting up hot-flavored vegetables to put in a sweet cake.

"It's not made with that much sugar. Just a bit. It's really more of a snack or something to go with a meal than dessert. The story is that a couple of hundred years ago someone was making volcano-cake, and got a couple of ingredients mixed up. After they saw what had happened, they tried it again, adding pepper and a couple of other spices. But trust me, it's really good."

"Volcano-cake?" I asked. So many Fire Nation foods had such exotic or spicy names!

"It's a special treat usually made for couples, betrothed or married. The man and woman share one cake, and with the chocolate frosting on the outside, it looks like a volcano. Some chefs will even add red frosting to look like lava."

I couldn't help but imagine Zuko and myself sharing a cake, and blushed just a bit. Was Zuko thinking the same thing?

Shopping in the marketplace was uneventful, even though we all kept alert for danger. I was at one stall, looking at the various vegetables displayed there and wondering what I should buy. Much of it was new to me, having been in Fire Nation only for a couple of months and some of that at the Air Temple.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice, and turned around to see Zuko. I smiled a little before I glanced at what was in his hands in curiosity. It was wrapped up in white paper and was round, about as big as a circle formed by Zuko's hands touching, thumb to thumb, fingertip to fingertip. "I got us some pepper-cake to share."

"Ooh, great." I smiled. Zuko glanced at the vegetables and effortlessly chose some of them. I didn't argue as I paid form them. I knew Zuko would tell me about the fruit later, and let the vendor bag it all up for us. Zuko hoisted it across his shoulder and handed the cake to me.

"What a gentleman you are." I gave him a brilliant smile. He grinned back, and we strolled along the street until we came to what was a park area, with a few benches and a fountain surrounded by palm trees. We sat down, and I opened up the wrapping. The smell of spice wafted up to my nose, and I cooed as I realized that the cake had been made fresh. It was still a little warm!

"So... how do I eat this?" I asked.

:"With your hands. It's popular on picnics and other outdoor activities." he explained. I nodded and broke off a chunk with my hand and popped it into my mouth. I was almost overwhelmed by the flavor and wished I had taken a smaller bite! I let out a small whimper as I quickly swallowed it. I tried another piece, considerably smaller, and found the taste to be very spicy but pleasant. The crust was reddish-orange on the outside, and a light orange-tinted golden color inside. The next piece I broke off, I offered to Zuko. He smiled and leaned his head down, snatching it from my fingers with his lips.

We laughed and relaxed, sharing the little cake and enjoying the beauty of Ember Island. No one paid us any attention. I did notice that most of the people milling around the market or park in rich silk clothing were teenagers, with a few older women. The servants – I assumed that from their plainer and more utilitarian clothing – were more widely varied in age.

Were nobles sending their kids here to hide them from the War? I liked the peace of this beautiful island, but I also knew that hiding from reality wasn't healthy. The Earth King had been sheltered for so long by Long Feng and his cronies, look at what had happened to him. He was a sweet guy, but naive. What did these kids think of the War? Had they ever been touched by it? Did they stop to question the history of the war, or consider its consequences on everyone? I had seen the propaganda in Fire Nation towns, and wondered if any Fire Nation citizen wondered about how much of the truth was in the posters and fliers sent around?

Before I knew it, there was just a piece of the cake left on the paper, enough for one bite. Since Zuko had bought it and treated me to it, I figured I'd let him have it. I waved at the piece and shrugged. He took it, but instead of eating it, he offered it to me. I grinned and took it with my teeth.

"What are you doing?" I heard an all-too-familiar voice ask, and had to stop myself from acting too surprised or embarrassed as Aang approached us, a bag of rice under one arm.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Figures, I thought darkly as I glanced over at the Avatar.

"I was just giving her a piece of pepper-cake." I replied firmly. After what had happened this morning, I had decided to be firm about what I was doing with Katara. I wouldn't tell him we were together, but I wasn't going to make any excuses or try to 'cover' myself.

"With your hand?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"So?" I shrugged. "There's no law against feeding people. I see you got rice. Where's Sokka and Toph?"

"I... uh. I guess they're still shopping around. Sokka wanted some meat." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. I had to admit, I understood where he was coming from. Once, after one of our Firebending sessions, I had asked him about his aversion to meat, and he had explained the Air Monk's belief in living in peace with the universe and respecting the lives of others. I didn't stop eating meat altogether, though I had been thinking about what he said and my eating habits, and how the nobility regarded meat. When I was little and we had feasts or other grand occasions, meat was piled high on the tables. Now I felt sick thinking about it. I still ate some meat, but not as much as before.

"Well then, let's go find them. We already bought fruit and vegetables. And I found some spices." I explained as I rose from my seat. I didn't know much about cooking, but I had bought a few basic spices. Salt, pepper, sugar, and a couple of other things that were easy to cook with. The vendor had glanced at me curiously as I examined the spices at his stall, but when I had said that it was for a party, he shrugged and smiled. Apparently, teens buying supplies for parties was the norm here.

Katara rose with me, and we stalked forward to find Sokka and Toph, the Avatar trailing behind us sulkily.

"What are you pouting for?" Katara asked playfully, trying to make light of the situation.

"Nothing." he muttered. We shot a quick glance at one another before looking forward, and I heard Katara sigh softly.

o0o0o0o

Katara

When we got home, eating was the first thing on all our minds. We had no supper or breakfast, and my stomach was growling. I gathered the supplies from everyone and went out into the courtyard to cook. I'd explore the kitchen later, but for so long we had been cooking over campfires and what not. I was so used to it, and almost mindlessly I divided up the supplies, deciding what to use for now and what to put away for later.

"Can I help you cook?" Aang asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Considering what happened this afternoon, it would be unwise to continue to 'favor' Zuko.

"Sure." I replied cheerily, and was relieved to see him smile.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The evening went by peacefully. We sat around the fire and talked about what we would do next in regards to ending the War. Now it was up to the five of us to take down the Fire Lord. An daunting task indeed, and one which required much thought. But we would not give up.

I found myself wandering the halls of the house, thinking to myself and letting my mind wander where it would. The others were relaxing or sparring, and I was glad to be alone. I walked into the large front room, losing myself in the light and shadows created by the pillars in the twilight sun that filtered in through the shutters. I remembered playing in this room when I was little and it had been raining outside.

Mother had always been a good playmate, and so was Uncle and Lu Ten. My father... he wasn't much for playing with either me or Azula. I let out a low sigh as I stood there, slowly turning around and taking in my surroundings and savoring the bittersweet memories.

My eyes widened as I saw the portrait of my family, and I slowly approached it. I remembered posing for the picture, feeling my father's hand on my shoulder and seeing Azula sit there so primly. I felt my heart beating within my chest as I stared at it for several long moments.

With an angry grunt, I slammed my fist into the picture, setting it ablaze.


	26. The Tribulations of Ember Island

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 26 – The Tribulations of Ember Island

o0o0o0o

Two Weeks, Four Days BSC

(Early September, 1101)

Zuko

I lay there, feeling the energy flow through my veins as the sun rose above the horizon. I stared off, letting my eyes slowly wander along the room as light crept across the chamber, picking up on the rich glints in the mahogany of the floor and furniture.

Katara's skin turned from brown to a beautiful, rich mocha as the sun's rays kissed her skin. She lay there at my side, her braid draped along her shoulder, the red pajamas we had found looking divine against her dark skin. It was a thin, deep crimson summer-weight silk nightie with matching loose shorts, more than suitable for these warm nights in one of the hottest parts of the Fire Nation.

I hadn't been expecting to find some of my mother's old things in a chest up here, or some of my father's things as well. Servant's clothing was easier to store and put away, and in case it was stolen, no great loss. But I wasn't about to complain about the nice, silken things we had found.

I smirked to myself faintly. I would never forget the look on Katara's face as she slid the silk onto her body. I'd make sure she was never lacking in silk when she became my wife.

Sokka hadn't cared much for the feel of silk when I dug up some clothing for us guys to wear, and had opted for some of the servant's linen pajamas to wear. To each their own, I suppose. I myself welcomed the feel of silk around my legs and middle, and ran a palm down my thigh, luxuriating in the feel of the almost velvety material. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I enjoyed some of the finer things in life.

I rolled over and nuzzled Katara, raining kisses along the side of her face and neck. She murmured softly, and my attention became fiercer. I kissed along her arm and growled playfully before nuzzling her chest, feeling the softness of her pert breasts under the silk.

"Good morning, sunshine." Blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Time to go back to your room." I whispered. She blew a raspberry before snuggling closer. I smiled to myself. I certainly shared her sentiment! So I let myself relax, enjoying her cuddling for a while more as I rubbed her sides, the two of us enjoying a lazy snuggle. After what I guessed was maybe ten minutes, she finally climbed off the mat we shared, and rose to her feet gracefully, looking down at me. I took her proffered hands and climbed to my feet before leading her over to the window so we could look outside for a few minutes.

The master bedroom had the best view, and it was this room that I had opted to take. No one had really argued, the other rooms were spacious as well. Katara and Toph had taken the room across the hall from my room, a room that the Fire Lady or a favored consort usually was housed in, though Toph would sometimes wander outside to sleep or nao. Sokka and Aang had taken a room further down the hall, next to the main room on the second floor. None of us were able to sleep in the four-poster beds, as the mats we found were nowhere near big enough, and were used by servants. For the royal family, the mattresses were far larger, more plush, and had better stuffing, and were too high-maintenance to simply be rolled away into storage at a vacation home. I had placed my mat near the windows, the large bed between that and the door so that should someone pop in, they would not be able to see me unless I sat up. So far, no one had popped in uninvited, but Katara and I could never be too careful, especially now that Aang was apparently getting suspicious.

She breathed in deeply of the air, closing her eyes and feeling the sunlight on her face.

"I could just stay here forever." she murmured.

"With me?" I teased.

"Of course. What would this place be without you?" she replied softly. I felt a gentle tug at my heart when she said that and raised a hand to cup her cheek.

"Then stay with me." I pleaded softly. "We will come here every year, I promise. More than once, even." I rubbed my thumb along her cheek as she stared up at me quietly.

Before she could say anything, I heard a sharp rapping at the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Aang. I can't find Katara!" I heard him jiggle the knob, but I had locked the door as an extra precaution.

"Fuck." I muttered. How could the kid already be up?

"Just tell him you don't know." she whispered. I stalked over to the door as Katara climbed into the armoire. Aang rapped again, and I growled as I unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"Why would you ask me where she is?" I growled. He stared back at me.

"You've been spending a lot of time together." He stared at me defiantly.

"So?" I snapped back. While we had all found things to enjoy on this island, it wasn't just a vacation. The reality of the situation was something none of us ever forgot, and we all spent a large part of our day training, taking turns with different partners and training as a group. Of course, it was only natural that Katara and I spent a good amount of time together, training and sparring. Not to mention the time we spent together in other pursuits...

We spent several long, terse moments staring at one another. Despite his height, the Avatar was apparently feeling courageous this morning. I gave him my best glare, narrowing my eyes. He stared right back, but he finally looked away.

"There's no reason for us to fight." I stated, crossing my arms. The last thing we needed was conflict within our group. "Katara is capable of making her own decisions. If she wants to take a early morning walk on the beach or do whatever it is she's doing now, that's her business, and what she chooses to do with me is also her business. Whatever you think I'm doing to spite you, I'm not." That was the truth. I spent time with Katara because I liked being with her. Aggravating the Avatar was the absolute last thing I had on my mind when I was savoring Katara's presence.

He looked back at me, though not as angrily.

"Promise?" He sounded almost vulnerable.

"I swear upon my honor." I replied in all seriousness.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I could feel the sunlight on my skin and the sand between my toes as I stood there on the sand, blindfolded. My ears were also covered with pieces of cloth, so I was unable to hear quiet sounds like breathing or footsteps in sand. To my left, I sensed the ocean and heard the faintest roar. With my sight and hearing gone, the ocean seemed to fill my entire consciousness. There was no end to it, and I could feel the waves crashing on the shore. I ignored it, pushing the ocean to the back of my mind. I could be doing this elsewhere, but I needed to learn how to do this with other sources of water nearby, if I was to really master this.

I let out a quiet sigh, turning my entire focus into the element that I was born from, the element that I now Bended with the ease of a Master – how far along I had come from last year! – and sought out every trace of it. The ocean was easy enough, and there was moisture beneath me where the sand lay below sea level. I sensed the water in my own body, and...

Yes. Behind me, slightly to my left and several paces off, I sensed him. I concentrated on that, feeling the flow of water in my lover's body. I followed that flow, seeing the contours of his body come into focus, wisps and ghostlike lines of blue amidst the darkness of my temporary blindness.

That was how water looked to me. Outlines, shapes, ghostlike images of flowing white-blue. At first, I hadn't been able to see this. But over the last couple of months, I trained and focused. Every time, these blue lines became sharper and more defined. I started to understand just what it was that Toph saw with her element.

As I stood there, Zuko became clearer. His limbs became distinct, and then I even made out his fingers, flexing slightly as he stood there before he moved several steps to his right, now at my right too. I smiled to myself faintly as the blue lines defined his form more clearly, his face now taking shape, his strong jaw and nose taking shape in my vision.

I turned around, making slow steps in his direction. I reached out, aiming for his hand, and was more than gratified when I felt fingers under mine. He leaned down and I felt a kiss on my cheek before he danced away.

"No fair!" I laughed as I went after him. He moved slowly at first, but after I touched him a few times, his movements became quicker, zigzagging away from me, making circles, even doing a few jumps and flips. It was a bit jarring at first, but I understood that he was challenging me making me hone my talent further. That was what he was supposed to do, anyway. His quick movements caused blue lines to flow from him, like currents of water, and I reacted just in time when he pounced at me. I felt him whiz past, the breeze ruffling my hair a bit before I pounced on him. His hands came to my face and lifted the blindfold, and I saw that he was laughing.

"That was awesome. You did a wonderful job." I was practically glowing under his loving praise.

"That's because I had a good teacher. You're the one who observed Toph and came up with the idea of us seeing like she did."

"How does it look like?" he asked. I explained about the flowing blue lines, and he nodded. Toph had described to us what it was like for her the best she could; darkness interspersed with flowing bands of light, like the ripples that came when a Earthbender punched the ground.

"When I see you with my element, you glow. I see flowing lines of red and gold, the warmth radiating from here..." He placed his hand on my chest, where my heart beat under his palm. "Here, the colors are brightest, like a little sun. And then, when you exercise and work out, the rest of your body becomes a little brighter too."

I certainly didn't expect his vision to be exactly the same as mine. He saw heat, I saw water, Toph saw mass.

"For me, it's different. I just see the water flowing along your body, through your veins. But I could tell that you'll need to go to the bathroom in a bit." I smirked. I had noticed the slight fullness in his lower abdomen, the concentration of water in that spot. He stared at me for a moment before he started laughing, and I laughed with him.

"Mmm. I'm certain that... when you're aroused, the heat will be concentrated down there..." he murmured after we had both calmed down.

"You're more than welcome to test that little theory tonight." I replied. We giggled for a bit before we rose to our feet.

"We've all been training since breakfast. What do you say we take a break?" he asked. I had started off by working with Toph, and then Aang. I was definitely more than ready to sit down. Zuko took off his shirt – always a delightful sight – and lay there on the sand, spreading out his arms. I took off my loose pants since I had on a two-piece swimsuit underneath, found among the things upstairs, and lay down near the breakwater so the waves could splash on my feet.

"You look like a mermaid that just came out of the water." Zuko smiled fondly down at me, propping himself up on one arm.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" I teased.

"Love me?" He looked so cute with that mop of hair, though sometimes I wanted to brush some of it away from that handsome face of his.

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it." he replied dryly. "You know you like it."

I loved the banter that now came so easily to us. Often, we were quiet, just enjoying the silence, but it did feel good to tease Zuko and be teased back. He had such a nice smile! I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Aang come down onto the beach, wearing a pair of pants that ended just below the knees. He looked like he had been through the wringer, and I figured Toph must have had her go at him.

"Toph must have had fun with you." I remarked casually.

"I didn't." Aang shot back. I smiled a little.

"Why don't you take a nice swim?" I asked. The water felt good as it splashed on my feet and lower legs.

"Yeah." He stretched, his lanky limbs pale in the sun. Doubtless it felt good for him to be out of long-sleeved shirts and pants. He glanced at Zuko and myself for several long moments, and I remembered Zuko's promise to him this morning as I peeked through the opening in the armoire I had been hiding in. We both waited, staring at Aang quietly to see if he would ask what we were doing out here together, or something of the like. But he said nothing, and ran into the water.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I had decided to show Katara around Ember Island. Mother and I had often taken walks when I was little, and I wanted to show her how lovely the island was. It felt good to be back here, and without my father or sister around, though I certainly would have welcomed Mother or Uncle, and even Lu Ten here.

My thoughts wandered to my uncle as we walked along the gray sand. Where was he now? What was he up to? Was he aware of the loss we had suffered during the day of the Black Sun? What was the White Lotus up to? I had considered leaving Ember Island to go and find them, but there wasn't much time left, and I had no idea where to start looking. My uncle's letter had also admonished me against it. It truly looked as if we were on our own.

"I'm hungry." Katara murmured.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I shot back lightly. My arm was draped around her shoulders, and her own arm was around my middle as we strolled along the public beach, ignoring the other people here. Like at the market, most of the people here were young, and I saw a few kids playing in the sand. In one area, teenagers were engaged in a volleyball game. Once in a while I might hear snippets of a conversation, but nothing of interest. Just gossip and other silly talk.

"Well, the market's just past the beach, right? You could show me more of the treats you enjoy. Like... what was it? Fire flakes?"

"I'd be glad to." I grinned. I had some money in my pocket, just in case.

"Hey, wanna go to a party?" I heard someone ask. I kept walking, thinking that it was intended for someone else.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! The guy with half of his face wrapped up!"

I stopped and frowned in irritation before I looked over Katara's head to see a couple of guys surrounded by a few other teenagers. Both of these guys were what most people would consider good-looking, and to me, the entire group looked vapid.

"We're having a party tonight. You can bring your girl." the taller of the two guys explained.

"Uh... thanks."

"Of course, you'll need to pay admission. Ten silver. Your girl's cute, but she'll need to pay too."

"And why should I pay?" I asked. No wonder they were inviting a stranger to come.

"Consider it a... donation."

"A donation for what?"

"Overhead. Y'know, food, entertainment, that kind of stuff."

I did the math in my head. Ten silver coins was equal to one small gold piece, which was quite valuable. At many restaurants and markets, a complete meal (usually enough to feed two people, even), including tea and treats, would cost no more than one silver, or at a higher-end establishment, two. A lighter meal, or one made with cheaper ingredients, might cost only a couple of coppers. Some poorer establishments would not take gold pieces due to the large amount of change that would be required, unless that gold piece was being used to pay for an entire banquet.

Of course, gold pieces were more familiar and used among the establishments that nobles frequented, and here, I could see that silver was a well-used currency here. Still, ten silver was far too much, especially when I didn't know what would be served or what would be at the party.

"Seems like you're making a tidy profit off this." I replied.

"Look who's complaining, a kid who apparently got himself hurt or some shit. What happened to your face, anyway?" His tone was derisive, but I remained calm.

"Oh, it was this stupid servant who wasn't paying attention." I affected the disdainful tone that seemed to be second nature to the other guy, and waved my hand dismissively. "He liked lighting lamps all the time, because he was scared of the dark! I was sitting there reading, and I had more than enough light, but he put a lamp on the desk and lit it anyway. Stupid moron. He couldn't even light it up properly."

This was met with a ripple of laughter from the group.

"Good help _is_ so hard to find these days, isn't it?" one of the girls in the group asked. My tone must have pleased the ringleader, for he seemed a little more accepting of me.

"I hope that servant was punished."

"Oh, he was. One hundred lashes and dismissed right after, without anyone in the house attending his wounds." A similar fate had happened to a servant that had displeased my father.

"Good." He stared at me and nodded. "I'm Chan. This is Ruon-Jian." He motioned to the other guy, and Ruon-Jian flipped his hair before it fell back across his face. It was clear that these two were nothing more than pretty-boys, accustomed to the life of nobility and with a sense of entitlement to go along with it.

Even though I had been through many ordeals, they had formed me into a better person. I sent out a silent thank-you to Agni that I was nothing like these freewheeling young men.

"So, I can count on you to come tonight?" he asked. I squared my jaw, considering it. Did I want to spend a night around these stupid teens, or could I spend it with people that were of far more substantial character? Aang was annoying at times, but his heart was in the right place. Sokka was a respected peer and friend. Toph was tough, but she was also a great friend. And of course, there was Katara...

"I don't know." I acted disinterested, though it wasn't really acting. "I was thinking of hanging with my girl."

"You can hang at the party. The food'll be great, and there's music too."

"It better be with what you're charging." I shot back. There had to be some reason he was charging for the party. I stared at Chan, challenging him. He and Ruon-Jian exchanged stares before he broke from the group.

"I'll be honest with you." he said as he leaned in, like he was sharing some kind of secret. "A few weeks ago, the Fire Lord's daughter and her two buddies came to a party of mine. And they messed up things real bad."

Azula? Here on Ember Island? I felt my heart pounding, but I remained calm even as I felt Katara give me a quick squeeze.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded.

"She set things on fire and broke my Nana's vases and scrolls. Her friends too. One was flipping all over the place and swinging from the chandeliers and the other one had knives. I need to replace as much as I can before Dad comes home from the war."

No wonder he was charging admission. I could only imagine how my father would react if I had a big party and got a lot of things broken.

"Why would the Princess break your things?" I asked casually.

"She's psycho! But don't tell her I said that."

Despite my dislike of this young man, I disliked my sister even more.

"Count on it." I nodded, feeling a bit of sympathy for him. "Maybe I can manage a donation. I'll see what I'm doing tonight, okay?" I said as an concession, without guaranteeing my presence. It seemed enough for him, and he nodded.

"Great! If you swing by, I'll owe ya one, okay? What's your name?"

"Lee. And this is my girl, Sapphire."

"What family do you come from?" he asked. I paused for a moment. I certainly couldn't name my father's house. But my great-grandmother Ta Min had come from a modest but very respectable house. While Ta Min's family hadn't been the wealthiest, they were one of the oldest houses that had been founded in the earliest days of the Fire Nation. My grandfather certainly hadn't had any objection to my parent's union, so I named my mother's house. Some of her relatives were rather distant, living on other islands, and I'd just claim descent from one of these distant branches if Chan pressed further. But this explanation apparently satisfied him.

"Not a bad family, even if they aren't all that rich." he commented. I shrugged.

"I'll make sure to not invite the Princess to any of my parties in the future." I joked, and he laughed a little.

"Wanna hang with us?" he asked.

"No, we were going to the market to buy some treats. Maybe on the way back?" I kept my tone conciliatory and friendly.

"Sure." He sauntered back to his group, and I let out a low sigh of relief.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I'd never seen rich and spoiled Fire Nation kids before. It certainly was an educational experience, though these kids reminded me somewhat of these snotty rich girls in Ba Sing Se who had been making fun of Toph's makeup.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" I asked. Zuko shrugged.

"I don't really want to, but then going there might be a valuable source of information. I mean, Chan's dad is in the war – I recognized his name – and it's a sure bet that most of the kids here have parents in the Court or in the army."

"You're right." Who knew what kind of information we might be able to glean? Might was the key word here – these were teenagers here having a good time. Who knew how much their parents told them?

"Well, we have till tonight to think about it. For now, let's see about getting you some fire-flakes." He grinned at me as we walked past the stalls. In just a few moments, he had a paper bag of them in his hand. Remembering my experience with the pepper-cake, I plucked out just one flake and placed it on my tongue.

"Mmm, that's good." I murmured. We wandered along the streets, sharing the flakes and looking at the different buildings. There was a doctor/apothecary, a bookstore, a tailor, and a few other establishments. All of them looked so neat and clean, and looked almost like vacation houses themselves, since many of them had verandas and open yards. It was the signs done in bleached wood carved out and painted in with black ink next to the doors or gates that declared them to be places of business.

"Hey... there's the theater. I've not been there in years!" We approached the large building that was set behind a wall and a open gate. There was a large poster on the left advertising a play called 'Love Amongst the Dragons', and I saw Zuko shake his head.

"When I was little, we would come here. Mother loved coming here, even if the actors butchered the play. I have yet to see that play performed by a good cast." He had a faint, wistful smile on his face. "But I had such fun with Mother and Uncle, and my cousin too. They made any outing enjoyable."

"Things are good when you're with loved ones." I replied softly, glancing up at him. His arm slid around my middle as he pulled me close, resting his chin on the top of my head and simply holding me for several long moments. I smiled at him when he lifted his chin, and gave him a light squeeze. We turned back to the several posters on the wall and paused as we studied one. It was supposed to be about the Avatar, and there was a painting of what was clearly supposed to be Aang, a bald kid with a blue arrow on his head, but it didn't look like my friend. The neat calligraphy stated that it would premiere two nights from now.

"What do you think?" I asked as I gestured to the poster.

"Might be worth checking out. See what propaganda is going around. But then, I'm almost afraid to see it."

"We should talk with the others first." I replied. I could only imagine what the play might say about the Avatar, or about any of us.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Our discovery was met with surprise and then cynical acceptance by the group. It was agreed that we would go and see the play, just so we could see what was going around.

After dinner, Zuko and I sat outside on the veranda, looking out at the ocean as the evening sun shone down on us. The sun would go down in almost an hour, and Chan had said the party started right after sunset. We still hadn't decided whether the party was worth forking over twenty pieces of silver – a huge part of our remaining money. There was also the risk that perhaps with so many people there, someone might recognize me despite my changed appearance. I smirked to myself as a brilliant idea crept into my thoughts.

"Tara." I squeezed her hand. "I have a brilliant idea that you'll love."

"Do tell."

"Remember when we went as the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit, and no one knew who we were?" I queried. She tilted her head.

"This isn't a costume party..."

"I don't mean going to the party as them. I mean sneaking around. Hiding in the shadows and getting the information we need... You know I have the skills. And you were incredible too. We can wrap ourselves in black and dress like ninjas... the moon is new, anyway, and no one will see. It's perfect for us."

Katara stroked her chin as a lovely little smirk came across her face...

The only suitable black clothing we could find was silk, but that was rather appropriate for this warm summer's night. We took turns helping one another, tightening the soft material around our naked bodies with black sashes and wrapping material around one another's heads. When we were done, we looked at our reflections in the heavy, ornate mirror that sat against one wall of the master suite. Our bodies seemed nothing more than shadows, smooth curves and angles of black silk surrounded by the shadows of encroaching night. Surprisingly, the image was erotic to me, seeing how Katara's lithe curves looked under the material. Her lovely azure eyes twinkled through the slit that her head-wrapping afforded, and I chuckled softly.

"You look perfect for a night out with me." I said as I took her hand, squeezing it.

o0o0o0o

You got that right, folks. From the woman who gave you hot, steamy Zutara and Blue!Paint, here's some ninja!Zutara, with MOAR headed your way in the next chapter! I didn't like the Southern Raiders episode because of the plot holes, but the ninja!Zutara was not something I could ignore. So here we go :D As always, enjoy and don't forget to review!


	27. Startling Confessions

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 27 – Startling Confessions

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Chan's family's house was one of the bigger and finer residences on Ember Island, and it also gave me and Katara ample spaces to hide or climb. From our preliminary exploration, we had already found a few prime spots; under the balcony, just outside the kitchen, and on the eaves under the roof. By the time we had gotten there, the party had just started and people were still arriving. Chan hadn't been lying when he said the party would be decent. The spread of food on the tables looked good, and I was glad that we had already eaten dinner, or I'd become hungry. Ruon-Jian sat by the door, collecting the money into a bag, and I noticed that he flipped his hair a few times, or would touch it and straighten it in a however minute way.

When I became Fire Lord, doubtless these rich and spoiled kids would be in for a rude awakening if they thought they could use their wealth to curry my favor. Katara and I were absolutely quiet, communicating with hand gestures when one of us wanted something. For a while we lay on the thick rafters, our bodies perfectly hidden behind the width of these rafters. No one could see us, and if anyone did look up, the only thing they saw was darkness.

Much of the talk was unimportant. Gossip, clothes, complaining about family or the War. Many of the kids had relatives in the war, including a non-military capacity, but that wasn't talked about much, and what little was said wasn't any information that could help us. As the evening went on, we explored other spots, moving to eavesdrop here and there as we split off to cover more ground.

I hit paydirt when I moved to the kitchens, crouching just outside at the door that led to the small garden. Rich smells wafted up from the kitchen as the servants prepared more food for the banquet table above. Above and to my left, I heard kids out on the wide balcony, drinking and chattering. Someone had brought fireworks and was lighting them off the side of the platform, and I heard loud cheers.

"That snotty kid thinks he's being so clever, collecting that money to pay for things that no one can fix. There's no way to replace these antique vases. The scrolls might be fixed, but not even the best seamstress can disguise the damage."

"What do you think Chan will do once he comes back and see what his kid did?" a voice asked in a dry tone.

"Go ballistic, I suppose. Too bad he's not more like his old man." a third servant put in.

"That's right! Hey Ling, isn't Chan part of the takeover of Ba Sing Se?" I heard a fourth servant ask. The second voice I had heard answered.

"Indeed. I received the letter from him last week. He will take his fleet and sail up the Serpent's Pass. The War's almost over. Once Ba Sing Se is taken..."

"Even the mighty Dragon of the West couldn't conquer Ba Sing Se!"

"The master didn't tell me any details. But he said he would come home victorious, with the Fire Lord. Just a few more weeks..."

So Ozai was going with his men to take over Ba Sing Se in the final assault against the Earth Kingdoms? That was something I could work with. If the Avatar and the rest of us faced the Fire Lord outside the safety of his palace... well, there was something I'd talk about with the group.

"We'd all like them to come home victorious. All of my older brothers went into the War." the third voice I had heard was undeniably female.

"I'd say that all of us have someone we know or love who's part of the war effort." another voice added. Murmurs of agreement.

"Agni, send our soldiers home safely." the woman prayed out loud. The kitchen was silent for a moment before I heard quiet murmurs. The conversation returned to trivial matters, interspersed with the clattering of cookware and the steady but soft chop-chop as someone near the door sliced vegetables. The snippets of information I had just learned rolled around in my head as I hung around for a while, hoping to catch more. Sometimes one could learn a lot from servants – they were after all, privy to the secrets of their masters and mistresses.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I hid under the roof that gave the balcony partial cover. No one even looked up, and I relaxed, listening to the kids. One of the firecrackers was accidentally aimed at the roof, but fortunately it exploded at the other side, where it actually started a small fire. Chan's reaction was priceless. He actually started screaming before servants rushed in to throw water at the small fire before it could spread. I almost felt sorry for Chan, he did look as if he would have a nervous breakdown due to the blackened shingles at the corner of the roof. Why hadn't he learned his lesson from the first disastrous party?

"Damnit." Chan was standing with Ruon-Jian under where I was laying across a eave, and my ears perked up as he started lamenting his current situation.

"You can fix the roof, easy. It's just shingles, you can get them in the marketplace, I'm sure." Ruon-Jian was right. There was indeed a carpenter in the marketplace, along with his supply store. One could buy shingles or tools along with a few other simple construction supplies. But from what I had seen, it was servants who usually went inside. Rich kids had no reason to visit a 'lowly' carpenter.

"The money's nowhere near enough to repair what that bitch princess and her little buddies did! How am I supposed to replace vases that were made before Fire Lord Sozin's time? The money's enough to fix the house itself, but Nana's treasures... I just wish Dad had left me more fucking money." Chan moaned. Ruon-Jian looked like he was biting back a laugh.

"I guess we shouldn't have spent our vacation money at the Palace of Fire-lilies." Ruon said with a flip of his hair. I blushed a little. Zuko and I had passed it once while exploring the island. It was a beautiful little mansion surrounded by whitewashed walls, with a guard at the gate. The name of the place hung above the gate on a shingle, characters in raised gold or brass against a white-washed piece of wood framed in the same metal. I had thought it was just a fancy name for someone's summer house, but Zuko kindly explained to me that it was the establishment where men went to have... certain needs taken care of. According to what he knew, the Palace of Fire-lilies was one of the best places to go for that kind of thing in the entire Nation, which was befitting of Ember Island's luxurious comforts.

"It's not my fault that these women practically charge an arm and leg or that they're so good you want to keep going back!" Chan replied acidly. Of course it wasn't his fault, I thought to myself, wishing I could blurt it out with all the sarcasm I could muster. I doubted that Admiral Chan would be too pleased if he ever learned of his son's foolishness.

"Hey, you could always say a servant stole the good stuff."

"Then Dad would just yell at me about how I should be keeping a better eye on the servants." Chan crossed his arms and huffed softly. "He's so anal about everything. Hopefully when he comes home victorious he'll be in too much of a good mood to care. The comet's supposed to guarantee the Fire Nation's victory. Let's hope these priests are right. It's about time the Earth Nation and Water Tribes came under our heel. Such barbarians..." His distaste for the other races was all too apparent.

"I'm bored with all the servants at home." one boy said as he sauntered over to Chan. He wasn't so much of a boy though, since his body rippled with muscle and he was half a head taller than the party host. "It'd be nice to have a pretty Water Tribe slave to do my bidding."

With a flick of my wrist, the wine in the boy's goblet sloshed out, splashing himself and his host and Ruon-Jian, causing Chan to yelp and jump back.

"Idiot! Watch what you're doing!"

"... Sorry, man. I don't know what happened." The larger boy stared into his goblet, as if he would find an answer in there.

Much of the conversation was banal. I couldn't stand listening to the girls gossip about clothes and cute boys. I didn't hear anything relevant from anybody, even though I moved around to several different places to listen. Some of the gossip was a bit spicy, but nothing that I was looking for. I slid down an eave, ready to call it a night – the party was winding down and people were sitting around, full of food and getting drunk off the wine – when I heard a little bit that doubtless Zuko would like to hear. It came from a girl who had apparently just come to Ember Island with her younger siblings and mother.

"Did you know that the Princess got rid of her friends?" she asked. The girls around her stared at her curiously and she continued.

"We were in Sozun till last week, and apparently the two girls who hang with the Princess have been sent to the Boiling Rock for betraying her."

Shocked murmurs passed through the group, and I felt the same. Mai and Ty Lee? Betraying Azula? Why?

"Why?" Another girl echoed my thoughts, and the first girl shrugged.

"The Princess did not say." Disappointed murmurs rippled through the gang.

"I guess Azula's becoming just as harsh as her father. I wouldn't want to be Zuko. I bet if Azula ever saw him again..."

"How could he betray the Fire Nation so?" another girl asked. Only if they knew...

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It wasn't until most of the guests were gone that I went after Katara. Finding her was no hard task, and I whispered her name so she wouldn't become startled and try to attack me when I came up behind her. She looked over her shoulder before I wrapped my arms around her middle. She sighed softly and leaned back, both of us standing under the balcony and listening to the remaining guests who were outside and lighting what was left of the fireworks, scattered reflections of these luminous displays visible on the waves.

"Zu." she murmured, resting her head against my shoulder. I smiled under my face wrapping and rested my chin on top of her head, the two of us leaning against a rock as the waves crashed several feet away. The balcony was mostly silent, nobody seeming to be much in a mood to talk anymore.

"Okay, party's over, folks. Thank you for your contributions, and I hope you enjoyed yourself. I'll see you around." Chan's voice made it through the wooden slats, and we heard murmurs of farewell.

We stayed around for a bit more, hoping Chan might reveal something else, but after the long night, he went to bed quickly.

"Hear anything good?" I asked. She nodded.

"Good, me too. Let's head back."

o0o0o0o

The night had been so balmy that removing the black silk that clung to our bodies was a relief. I was all too happy to help Katara out of her outfit, though she did look damned good in it. I slowly slid the silk from her torso, it was like unwrapping a gift, and I laughed softly when she wiggled her chest at me. I stripped her down all the way, and she returned the favor.

"How about a cool bath?" I asked. She nodded, and I pumped the bathtub full of it, heating it only just slightly so it wouldn't be ice-cold. We sat in there a long while and just relaxed. Spending a hot night covered head to toe gets rather uncomfortable, even if the silk was light.

I lovingly rubbed her hair and back dry with a towel when we were done, and she returned the favor, teasing me by rumpling my hair with the towel. It was almost morning and we were tired, so there'd be no loveplay. I did not mind because I was happy to share this night with her, and relax like this. Who said love had to always be on the physical level? I was content to just be with her.

We sprawled across the mat naked, no need to worry since the door was locked. Our positions were roughly perpendicular to one another, our heads close together. I inhaled her scent and let out a soft sigh of contentment as I lay there, feeling a stray cool breeze on my body as I heard her soft breathing and the crashing of the waves.

o0o0o0o

Katara

It was so quiet and peaceful. Everything felt so right, just the two of us laying there, au naturel and enjoying the silence. I felt him nuzzle the side of my face gently, and smiled to myself before I nuzzled him back.

"Katara?"

"Mmm?"

"Look at me."

I did so, turning my head to find his golden eyes staring at me intently. I felt my heart skip a beat as I waited for him to speak. His voice was soft and warm, like velvet when he finally spoke.

"I love you."


	28. The Ties That Bind

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 28 – The Ties that Bind

I hope you like my version of Ember Island Players. I started out liking the episode but was eventually disappointed with some parts. Like some of the other episodes, there were gaping plotholes. The playwright who wrote this for the Ember Island Players would not have been able to know all the things that were in the play.

-Combustion Man (Sokka said it was one of the scenes the rest of the guys missed when they were outside) Nobody knew that Zuko hired CM to go after the gang (eventually, the Gaang found out). Who else would know (and talk with the playwright?)

-Katara as Painted Lady (another missed scene that Sokka saw) Who would know that Katara was Painted Lady? Would these villagers tell the authorities that a Waterbender had saved them?

-Sokka's sword (another missing scene – too bad the writers were too lazy to actually parodies of the Season 3 episodes into the play) Who would tell the playwright? Piandao? No way. Piandao wouldn't blab.

-Jet and his death. Who would have told the playwright what happened under Lake Laogai? I doubt Longshot and Smellerbee would talk about what happened to Jet, and the Dai Li and Long Feng would be mum about it too.

-Sokka and Yue. Who saw Yue die and knew that Sokka loved her? Katara, Iroh, and Sokka. None of them would have talked to the playwright.

-The Zutara and Kataang. Would Katara, Aang, or Zuko have talked to the playwright about how they felt for one another? I mean, yes, the play made fun of it, but there's no way in hell that the playwright would have thought to parody the Zutara v Kataang because he never met the Aang Gang.

I know there's other things I didn't list here, but I'm sure you have your own mistakes of the Nickelodeon version of EIP that you noticed. So I decided to cut all the crap and make my version of EIP more coherent. Thank you SO much for the outpouring of reviews in the last chapter, I appreciate it so much! As a token of my gratitude, I concentrated my writing efforts on this chapter and put my other stories aside for that time so you could have another yummy chapter. Keep up the reviews, and I'll keep up the good work!

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was silent as I heard his heartfelt proclamation, and the rest of the world faded away. I no longer saw the flicker of the candle Zuko had lit, and I no longer heard the waves outside. There was only us, all alone in what seemed like eternity. His gaze burned all the way down to my core, and I was unable to speak for several moments. My response would most likely affect our relationship onwards.

Did I love him back? Yes, he was a thoughtful lover and a good listener as well as a person who used his words well. Being with him or even being near him made me feel peaceful. And when he looked at me... yet love was more than that. It was a bond that went far deeper.

My hand slid across the sheets before that and my left forearm gently hooked around his head, keeping it close to mine as I felt the slightly damp locks under my fingertips. His nose lightly touched my forehead, our gaze mere inches apart. I felt his lips very gently press against my temple.

"I love you too." I replied softly. I heard a quiet sigh before he kissed my temple again. We were silent again for several long minutes before he wiggled around, loosely spooning me and draping an arm across my middle.

"I thought I would never know love. I didn't think anyone would ever... care for me as a man. And then comes along this beautiful, smart, perfect girl..." he murmured.

"Oh, Zu. I'm far from perfect..." I replied, blushing.

"You're too good for me."

"Never say that!" I whispered fiercely as I twisted over to face him. "Oh, Zuko. Never say such a thing. You're just right the way you are. Never doubt yourself, please."

"You always know how to make me feel better." He sighed softly before kissing my cheek.

"I'm not saying it just to make you feel better. I meant every word." I replied, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Mmm. I know that." He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling pensively. When I draped an arm across his stomach, he did not protest, and I wiggled a bit closer.

"Is something the matter?"

"I was just thinking of the story of Agni and his mate." he whispered. "I... there's something that Agni did with his mate that... I'd like to do with you. I... no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"What did Agni do to his mate?" I asked softly as I idly traced a finger around his navel.

"He placed a mark on her, a mark that bound her to him forever, even after she had died. It was said that due to their bond, Agni was able to visit his lover in the Spirit World, and even find her after she had chosen to be reincarnated."

"So his mate was mortal?" I asked with a bit of surprise, fully expecting the mate to be a dragon.

"Yes. With her, he sired the first Fire Lord. And so it has continued in an unbroken line for over two thousand years." Zuko murmured softly. "Or so the legend goes."

"Over two thousand?"

"Yes, in the earliest days of Fire Nation."

"And according to this legend... you're a descendant of Agni."

"So the legend goes." he replied with a slightly dry tone. I gazed at his regal features and thought about how at times his amber eyes flared with energy and power.

"It's not a legend I'm going to dispute." I retorted. He gazed down at me, and I stared back levelly.

"Really?" he murmured. I nodded once. He smiled faintly.

"So... this marking? How does it go? Like a a tattoo?"

"... No."

"Then do you expect us to mark one another with brushes and ink?" I teased gently. He let out a low sigh. It was clear that he had thought carefully about this, and that he didn't expect me to jump right into whatever he wanted.

"I'll understand if you don't want to. I don't even expect you to. But... Agni marked his mate with fire."

"... A burn?"

"I shouldn't have brought it up. It was a dumb idea." he muttered, starting to roll over, facing away from me. I hooked my arm around his middle and rolled him back so that he faced me.

"Explain."

"I figured that we could place a little mark on the other person. Somewhere no one else would see. And with your healing abilities, we'd be feeling better right after. But like I said, I don't expect you to. It was just a idea... I'd be as much yours too."

I lay there quietly, thinking about what he said.

"I'm not a Firebender. I couldn't mark you."

"But boiling water -"

"Boiling water?" I exclaimed softly, sitting up. "You'd subject yourself to pain?"

"Like I said, you're a healer. Look, you don't have to..."

"It's just unexpected to hear you say that after..." Gently, I touched his scar before he leaned his face into my hand.

"I wouldn't have thought about it if you didn't mean so much to me. And It'd mean a lot to me if we could share this. But I completely understand if you don't. My feelings won't be hurt."

I looked away, turning around slightly and staring down at the sheets.

"Where would the marks be?" I asked.

"For you? Your breast or lower hip. As for me... it'd be the lower hip too."

"Yeah, you have no breasts." I replied, trying to add a bit of lightness to the situation. Sometimes Zuko could be so intense and serious that it was overwhelming.

"I think that'd be a odd sight, don't you?" he shot back. I turned back to him.

"Mmm. I rather like your chest just the way it is." I placed my hand over his heart.

"You're not angry with me for asking that, are you?" he asked as he reached up, touching my cheek. I thought about his intent behind his suggestion, and what it would mean.

"Mmm. No." I put my hand over his. "I understand where you're coming from. I understand that by asking for this... you're completely serious."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Plus, I wouldn't mind having a little reminder of you when I can't be at your side."

I don't know what spurred me to say yes. Hormones? Passion? Teenage recklessness? Or something more?

"Let's do it." I said quietly, my heart pounding with trepidation.

"Okay. To be fair, why don't you mark me first?"

He lay there, completely trusting as he made a good-sized flame with his fingers, rapidly heating the water that I had under my control. It honestly wasn't a lot of water – a small water whip less than three inches long – and it would be curved gracefully. He had described it to me – clearly a lot of thought went into this – and when he signaled his readiness, he extinguished the flame. The water was struggling to rise into steam form and I saw little bubbles rise in the whip.

"You sure?" I whispered. He nodded. I Bended the whip into the shape he had specified before bringing it down to the front of his right hip, just at the side of the line that formed where the torso met the leg, and above his pubic thatch.

He tensed and hissed in pain and I almost pulled the whip away, but he groaned and shook his head. After a few moments had passed, he nodded, and I lifted the whip, solidifying it into ice before I pressed it against the wound I had just made. With my healing abilities, I soothed away the pain and suppressed the blisters that would have formed if I wasn't there to take care of him.

The mark left on his beautiful and pale flesh was indeed attractive, the red mark flowing in a smooth line with a couple of curves to it, just like the twist and flow of water.

"You okay? It doesn't still hurt?"

"No... the pain's all gone." Zuko sat up and looked down, running his finger along the mark.

"Even better than I imagined." The pleasure in his voice left no doubt as to how satisfied he was with the deed.

"You have the mark of a Waterbender on you." I smiled a little.

"Can't complain." He brushed some hair out of his face before again touching the mark. "Well... it's my turn now."

I swallowed, stiffening a little. I wasn't about to welch out of the deal, but I certainly didn't look forward to being burnt again. I remember all too well how Aang had accidentally burned my hands, and how much that had hurt.

"Have your water ready." he whispered. I nodded, drawing some more water out of the cup next to the mat, forming it in a loose sphere in one hand as he stared down at me.

"Take a deep breath and let it out." he whispered, placing one finger a mere inch above my left nipple. I did just as he asked, and just as I had let out my breath, the heat came, seeming to sear through my entire breast. A strangled cry rose from my throat, but he pressed his lips against mine to swallow my scream as he poked my hand with one finger, reminding me that I didn't have a road of pain and healing to deal with.

I whimpered and nodded, banishing the pain as I spread the water across the burn. After all the pain was gone, I looked down at my lover's handiwork. It wasn't as big as I had imagined it to be – almost as long as the first section of any of my fingers, and nearly as wide, in the shape of a flame. It honestly wasn't as bad or ugly as I imagined it could have been. The flesh actually now had that oddly smooth feeling as Zuko's scar, and he reached out to lightly touch it.

I blushed as he lightly pressed his lips to it.

"Well." Zuko murmured as he looked up at me. I simply stared back quietly.

"Not gonna say something?"

"What do you want me to say?" I shot back softly. He shrugged. I said nothing more. I didn't know what I could say. _You marked me, yay?_

"Are you okay?" He placed his hands on my shoulders. I saw a slight frown of concern on his face, so I nodded quietly.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, really. I just had a lot to absorb tonight." I offered weakly.

"I guess that's fair. We can talk more in the morning. I can see you're tired."

"After sneaking around like ninjas for most of the night, how could I not be tired?" I replied, glad for the change of subject.

"Well then, why don't you lay down." I felt him rub the sides of my arms. Without another word I lay down, glad for the cool feeling of linen against my warm flesh.

"Good night, Zuko." I murmured as he lay next to me.

"Good night, Katara. I love you."

"Love you too, Zuko." I smiled as I felt his arm drape across my side, his palm gently resting on my stomach.

o0o0o0o

Two Weeks, Three Days BSC

Zuko

I didn't wake up till shortly after sunrise, and I stirred around on the sheets before I realized I was naked. I had no recollection of making love with Katara last night, and it wasn't until I recalled our mission that I remembered what had happened afterwards. To make sure it wasn't a dream, I looked down and saw the mark, lightly touching it. The sinuous line was smooth, and I traced my finger along the curves.

I leaned over Katara, seeing the mark I had given her, and a small smile crept onto my face. I had indeed been thinking about it for a long time. It just seemed right, that we should do this for one another. It was a way to give me assurance for what I knew would be long and hard days ahead.

"Rise and shine." I whispered as I nibbled along her ear. She murmured and wiggled slightly before going back to sleep.

"Come on, love. Sun's up and you have to go back to your room."

"Don't want to."

"I don't want it either. But you know the rules."

"The nights don't last long enough." she muttered. I laughed softly before I found her pajamas.

"Here, I'll dress you." I replied. She didn't move for a moment, but then she rolled over onto her back and lifted her feet, letting me slide on the red silk shorts. I slid the soft material up her legs and up to her hips after she lifted her shapely rear end. She sat up and lifted her arms, and I slid the nightie down, watching as the material dropped down past her breasts, obscuring the mark. With these silk pajamas and her hair loose and rumpled, she made for an utterly sexy sight, and I wanted to pounce her to the mat and have my way with her. Well, there was always tonight...

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before I helped her off the mat.

"Maybe I should help you with your pajamas too." she teased as she opened her eyes.

"Go ahead." I grinned. She smirked right back before picking up my pajama pants. Obligingly I lay back, lifting my legs as she slid them on. Before she pulled them all the way up, she paused to gently touch my new scar.

"Looks good on you."

"Everything good?" I asked, wanting to make sure everything was cleared up – if there was anything to clear up.

"Yeah. Everything's great. I'm still a little overwhelmed by everything, but no complaints." she replied before she tugged the pants the rest of the way up before tying the drawstring, leaving just a bit of my treasure trail visible.

"I'll see you at breakfast." she murmured as she leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Want my help?"

"Why not. Come down in a while."

"I'd rather have you for breakfast." I teased. She giggled softly.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Of course not. But I do admit that I think about it quite a bit." I grinned at her. She kissed my cheek again before I grabbed her to kiss her squarely on her lips. She moaned softly and melted into my embrace and I held her for a long while, just nuzzling and kissing her before I finally let go.

"See you in a bit." I murmured. She smiled gently before she slid out the door, and I flopped back down on the sheets, enjoying the faint, lingering scent of my Waterbender that remained.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I walked the hallway, deciding to not go back to my room. I was too awake now. The sun rose so early now, and the hall and the large chamber at the end of the hallway were beautifully illuminated by this light. I went out to the balcony attached to this chamber, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. How lovely it would be to actually live here. I imagined what it might be like. There would be servants and guards around though, and I enjoyed the quiet atmosphere I was living in now. Honestly, this place was perfect for Zuko and me to continue our relationship discreetly. What would it be like, being here with Zuko as a proper royal couple? Such a thought was daunting.

"Good morning!" I heard Aang say, and gasped softly, not expecting anyone to come out with me. I turned around, seeing him standing there, shirtless and wearing a pair of red silk pajamas that had been rolled up to just below his knees, the baggy material making it obvious that there had been no pajamas in his size.

"Good morning, Aang." I replied. His short dark hair was all mussed up, sticking out in little spikes everywhere. _But no one looks cuter with messy hair than Zuko_, an inner voice reminded me.

"Lovely view, isn't it?" he asked. Indeed it was. Next to Zuko, the view was the thing I loved most about this place. I saw his eyes drift from my face to my chest and then lower, and I wondered if something was wrong. But his expression was also slightly moony, and I blushed when I realized just what he was staring at.

For modesty, a robe had to be worn over these thin pajamas outside of the bedroom. We didn't change into them until we were ready to turn in, and the cool morning breeze had caused my nipples to poke against the material that covered my chest. And even though the pajamas were a bit too big for me, silk had a way of hugging my curves that I'd never seen in any other material.

Being ogled by a barely pubescent Avatar was a rather disconcerting experience, and I quickly turned away, my heart thudding heavily in my chest.

"I need to go make breakfast." I whispered as I rushed past him, feeling his intent gaze.

o0o0o0o

Two Weeks, Two Days BSC (Night)

Zuko

I didn't really want to see the play, but admission had been cheap for Ember Island, and I had to see what was being said about us. We chose seats near an exit just in case – could never be too careful – and I wore my makeshift bandage.

"What do you think they'll say about us in the play?" Aang whispered, his steps slowing and causing the rest of our group to get ahead of us."

"You can bet it won't be about us winning." I murmured. We went inside, and I saw Aang quicken his step, intent on grabbing that empty seat next to my Waterbender. I moved quickly, slipping past him and claiming my place at Katara's side while Aang pouted.

"I wanted to sit there."

"That seat's just as good." I shrugged, waving to another empty seat. He plopped down next to me and I had to stop myself from shaking my head. The music started and the curtain lifted.

The play was a horrible and very inaccurate telling of the adventures of the Avatar and his friends. 'Iroh' was nothing more than a fat and silly man who liked cake too much. 'Zuko' was nothing but a whiny, angsty mess. 'Katara' was a plump and melodramatic bimbo. 'Sokka' had the worst jokes I had ever heard, and was completely lacking in my friend's sarcasm and dry humor.

And I almost laughed out loud when the 'Avatar' was played by a woman! On and on the play went for what seemed like eternity. Most of the 'facts' about us were either completely wrong, or utterly made-up. These characters were nothing like us in personality, and only loosely resembling us in costume. All of this dialog and scenes had been spun off of what little information was publicly available about us. What the hell was this crap?

Only the Fire Nation characters were portrayed with any seriousness or respect. Admiral Zhao was portrayed as a heroic war hero struggling against the Water Tribe barbarians only to be killed by their vengeful spirit. My father's imperialistic attitude was exaggerated, with mannerisms never seen in the real Fire Lord, but it was clear that the actor took his role seriously and was portraying Ozai the best he could. 'Azula' wasn't as subtle or sneaky as my sister, but she did admirably compared to the 'Avatar' and the actors in her group. I did laugh softly at the way that Mai and Ty Lee were portrayed, and wasn't sure if these characters were written that way because they were trying to portray their real-life counterparts the best they could, or if they were made that way because of the recent news of Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal. It really was hard to tell, and Katara started giggling too. Of course, the fact that Toph was portrayed by a man was also a source of amusement for the real Earthbender in question.

And dear Agni, the long-haired wig on my counterpart was utterly ridiculous.

"Thank Agni." I muttered when the play broke to intermission. I wasn't eager to see how my turning against my sister would be portrayed.

"I'm hungry." Sokka muttered.

"You know what, I am too. What do you say we get some fireflakes and spiced shrimp?" I asked.

"As long as we also get some lemonade or water to drink with that!"

"Of course." We both laughed and wandered down the hall, and Toph came with us. I'd get some for Katara and Aang as well.

o0o0o0o

Aang

Katara looked so pretty standing there on the deck, staring out at the waves. I still blushed when I thought of how she looked in these silk pajamas and how her curves had showed. I felt kind of warm and funny in my stomach and between my legs at that sight.

"Hey." I tried to be cool as I slid up to her side, leaning on the railing. Here, it was nice and relaxing. I liked the walk I had taken with Katara on the beach this morning. Or watching her surf on the waves with an ice-board. She was what kept me calm despite all the stress I had to deal with as the Avatar. She was such a great girl. In a few years I'd ask her to marry me. What girl wouldn't wanna marry an Avatar? Okay, marriage confused me a little. But I was sure I'd understand when I got older. Marriage made people happy, and I could spend every day with Katara.

"It's nice out here. Better than that play, anyway, right?" I asked. She shrugged.

"This is Fire Nation. You weren't expecting them to make us look good, did you?" she asked.

"Well, of course! But it's still dumb."

"Never said it wasn't." She was staring out at the bay. I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Look... the War's almost over, and I've been thinking." It'd be great if we could stay together after the War. I could even go back to the South Pole with her if she wanted to visit her family. Whatever she wanted.

"Thinking about what?" She still wasn't looking at me. I leaned over the railing, trying to catch her eyes.

"Well, after the War people will want to settle down. I'm sure you'll want to go home and see your family and see how things are going, stuff like that."

"Yes." she murmured. I noticed that she was twisting her fingers together, as if she was looking for something to do.

"Is something wrong?"

"Mmm. No. I was just thinking. But go on with what you were saying."

"You want to go back to the South Pole once the war's over, right? Well, I was thinking that I'd go with you. I don't have anywhere else to go now, and besides... I like being with you." I blushed just a little.

"That's what friends are for." she replied. I frowned a little.

"Well... yes, that's true... but..." How did I express myself the right way? I remembered the feel of her soft lips against mine in that brief amazing moment in the Cave of Two Lovers. Granted, I had to lean in and get the kiss, but a kiss was a kiss, and she hadn't acted mad about it.

"Look, what if I didn't want to go back to the South Pole right away?"

"Uh... well, wherever you wanted to go, I'd go too!" It'd be fun to explore the world with her. She turned to look at me, and I was surprised to notice that she didn't look too enthusiastic about it.

"You're the Avatar. You have responsibilities and duties... I won't stand in the way of them."

"But... but you wouldn't! I mean, Avatars can have girlfriends too!" And be married and have children too... One day. Katara let out a sigh.

"Aang. I... don't know." She looked away again.

"Why?"

"Because we're in the middle of a war. We have things to worry about. It's not the right time."

"Well, when's the right time?" I asked. Why didn't she look happy about being with me? I thought she cared about me!

"Aang, I'm sorry but right now...I have a lot of things on my mind. Okay? I just can't. Please."

"Come on, Katara. I want to be with you. I've always wanted us to be together."

"I..."

I thought about the Cave of Two Lovers. I quickly moved, pressing my lips to hers. Suddenly, I was pushed away.

"What the hell, you didn't hear what Katara said?" I looked up to see Zuko, and he looked pretty angry. He was standing in front of Katara, and he placed his right hand on his hip, in the left was some snacks.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, I just..." My heart was pounding. Where had Zuko just come from? And what business was this of his? I puffed out my chest.

"I was having a private conversation with her!"

"And if I wasn't here to rescue her from you?"

"Rescue?" I sputtered. Katara grabbed Zuko's arm.

"No fighting, please. Let's just go back inside, okay? Come on, guys." She and Zuko exchanged a look, and I had no idea what it meant. But I didn't like it one bit.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I blurted out, not wanting her to still worry or be angry with me. She stared at me for a moment before shrugging.

"Just forget about it." She was still holding onto his arm as they turned away, and when we returned to the theater, I had no opportunity to grab the seat next to her. The play still sucked, and now I had upset Katara. I banged my head against the railing. I was such an idiot!

o0o0o0o

Katara

Zuko's turning against his sister was shown as a cowardly, lowly, wimpy deed, and he was portrayed as an utter failure as a person. Doubtless Azula had put her own spin on the story when the playwright had interviewed her for the play. The 'Zuko' character even said that he would never be as smart or strong as she was, so he had no chance at the throne and she could have it. I heard Zuko's groan of disgust and looked at him, his arms resting against the back of the bench in front of him and his head resting on his arms. I didn't blame him for disliking this part of the play. Zuko was nothing like the simpering sissy on stage, lamenting his misfortune of being the weaker sibling. I leaned over, draping my arm across his back and resting my head on his shoulder as I whispered into his ear.

"I know you're nothing like that. And when you're the Fire Lord, there will be much better plays about you."

"Thanks." I saw him smile a bit before the curtains fell, signaling the beginning of the third act. As I lifted my head, I saw Aang peering at me over Zuko's back, his arms crossed as he slumped against the back of his seat. I stared back at him for a moment before I lifted my arm off Zuko, sitting back and throwing a few fireflakes into my mouth.

Gently, I rubbed my foot against Zuko's, something that Aang definitely couldn't see. He pressed his foot back against mine before he sat back, relaxing a little and getting some fireflakes out of the bag he had put in my lap. We played it cool, not holding hands or anything else while we watched the rest of the play.

Of course, we hadn't been expecting the 'Avatar' to be victorious, but the play really sucked. Even Toph, who had been delighted with her counterpart, had to agree. Let's just hope the disastrous ending was only for the play.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Katara and I sat outside on the front steps after the others had turned in for the night. Through the path that led down to the beach, I could see the waves. The air was balmy, but cool, and it was nice sitting out here. We were both in our pajamas, though Katara had put on a robe, despite the warm weather.

"You don't need that robe." I coaxed. "It's so warm."

She shook her head. "Zuko... yesterday, when I was standing on the balcony, Aang woke up and came out of his room and saw me like that. I'm worried he might come out here again, after what happened tonight."

"He's asleep now. This isn't morning." I gently slid it off her shoulders, revealing her pretty arms. She smiled at me and sat back, her hands behind her. When I stroked her arms with my fingertips, she let out a soft, happy sigh. Outside, we felt more breeze than we did in the house, and I relaxed, continuing to touch her in a light, gentle way.

"Such an attentive lover you are." she murmured.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I shot back. She chuckled softly before she leaned against me.

"Soon as I am Fire Lord, I'll have a proper play written about us."

"I'm counting on it. Nothing private though, right?" she murmured.

"Of course not. They don't need to know that the Prince of the Fire Nation stole a Waterbender from the Avatar." I teased.

"Will you tell anybody else about your family history?" she asked, referring to the letter that Uncle had left me with when he went to join the White Lotus. I had shared with her the knowledge that Uncle imparted on me, about my great-grandfather. It was interesting to know I had the blood of a former Avatar in my lineage. As soon as I became Fire Lord, I would go into the Dragon Bone Catacombs and see what else I could learn from my ancestors. And while I was down there, I might as well look at the other tombs. What other information might I find among my predecessors? It had been weird for me to know that in a past life, the Avatar had been part of my family tree.

"No. The play will be simple. Some secrets are better off not talked about."

"Can't argue. Mmm." She rested her head against my shoulder.

"I never asked you this, but just what was it that caused Sozin to decide to start the war? From what I understand, it had been peaceful." she added. I nodded.

"That's what the rest of the world likes to think. That it was somehow all his fault. But back them, the Fire Nation was just a cluster of islands. We needed resources. And the Earth Kingdom saw this as an opportunity to take advantage of us. Charging us inflated prices for metals and other supplies... Roku had to step in and make sure that the deals were being done fairly, but Sozin never forgot the insults from the Earth Kingdoms. He built up a stockpile, using all the materials he bought to build up his army." I explained. At that point in time, Roku was living on Crescent Island with his wife, apparently unaware of what Sozin was doing

"After Avatar Roku died, Sozin launched his assault. Now the Fire Nation has lands on the Great Continent, mines and wood and farmlands." I paused, thinking of the polluted river and its miserable inhabitants. Nothing lasted forever, and without proper management, even the abundant resources we had tapped into would dry up.

"Of course, this progress has come at a price. It's one of the things I've been thinking about, a big priority on my to-do list." The Fire Nation would definitely be keeping some of the land it had won on the Continent. And I was thinking the Water Tribes would find a bit of land on the Continent to he advantageous as well. It was not fair that the Earth Kingdoms had such a big continent all to themselves.

"There's a lot of things to think about, isn't there?" she murmured.

"I wish this night could last forever. Just you and me." I replied. I would accept my responsibilities and do what I had to. But dear Agni, sometimes it was the simplest pleasures in life that gave one the most happiness, especially the feeling of the soft and warm body of the one I loved. I closed my eyes, listening to the waves as I draped an arm around Katara, feeling her wiggle closer. Only if these moments _could_ last forever...


	29. Time Enough For Love

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 29 – Time Enough For Love

After last chapter, I bet y'all are looking forward to how I do things for the Sozin's Comet arc. Rest assured, you'll like it. But first, I wanted a chapter focusing on the Zuko/Katara/Aang triangle, so this chapter takes place between Ember Island Players and Sozin's Comet pt. 1. As you probably figured, that means this chapter should have good amount of tension. And heat. And UST. And attempted cockblocking. And more tension. And some humor too. :D If this all sounds good, then proceed. As always, crit, feedback, and reviews are welcome and much appreciated.

Without further ado, enjoy!

o0o0o0o

Two Weeks BSC

(Early-Mid September, 1101)

Zuko

After what had happened between Katara and the Avatar, he redoubled his efforts to catch her attention and get into my way. Whenever I wanted to be with Katara, he would find us and pop in, whether we were training with one another at the beach. I even caught him watching us when we got up early so we could do some sunrise calisthenics together, something Katara had enjoyed and learned from. At meals, he would grab a seat next to her whenever he could. Sometimes he was successful, sometimes not. It just depended on where I was at that time.

Toph had become an co-conspirator. She would drag Aang away to train with him, leaving the two of us alone. And in return, Katara and I would help nudge her and Sokka closer together by finding little opportunities for them to interact or have a bit of time together. I tried to drop subtle hints to Sokka to pay more attention to the Earthbender who had a crush on him. I knew he missed Suki and I respected that, but knowing that Suki was an prisoner of Azula and knowing what my sister was capable of, I knew very well that Sokka might never see her again. And besides, they did go well together. It was funny to hear them snark at one another.

I smiled in appreciation as I sipped my glass of iced tea. Having a hot cup of tea on a Fire Nation summer day seemed silly to me, but then when Katara turned some water into ice-balls and chilled the tea, it made the perfect treat. She and I sat on the steps, leaning back and drinking out tea, lounging around in swimsuits and basking in the warm sun with our limbs slightly splayed out like a pair of big cats.

"If I wasn't a Waterbender, I'd be so miserable." she announced before she took a big gulp of her drink.

"We'd all be miserable." I replied lightly. We both laughed, though not too loudly, mindful of Aang's gaze on us as he sat there on the sand, sipping his own drink. Sokka was just laying out in a pair of shorts, and Toph was wiggling her little toes in the sand.

After what I had learned at Chan's party, we had discussed what we would do. We knew we would have to leave Ember Island and intercept Ozai before he could raze Ba Sing Se. Before that, we would train and rest and I would try to contact the White Lotus. It'd be nice to know what they were up to and if we could coordinate our efforts for a cleaner victory.

"Maybe you and I could go out tonight for a walk on the beach or to the marketplace. The restaurants stay open late, and there's other things we could do." I smirked. Summer was the busiest season for this island, and there was no end of diversions for the young people that made up the majority of the island guests.

"Sounds lovely." She raised her hands over her head, the sunlight giving her skin a beautiful toned glow. I stared at her quietly, feeling happy just to be in her presence. I would have leaned over to kiss her, but the Avatar was still staring.

o0o0o0o

Aang

Zuko and Katara looked so at ease in one another's company as they sat there on the steps. Katara seemed to want to hang more with him than with me, and I actually missed the days where she would ignore him or they would fight with one another. And then when I wanted time with Katara, she'd always give it to me. But now she was giving it to him and just sitting with him, instead of training – I'd understand training time, but not this! I sipped my ice-tea as I watched them. She stretched out, and I saw him smile a little as he stared at her body. Oh, this was too much!

I got to my feet and walked up the steps, looking down at Katara and saying nothing to Zuko.

"I was thinking, you know, it's such a hot day, maybe you and I could walk along the shore and maybe swim a little." I smiled at her. I still felt like a idiot for what happened at the theater, and wanted to clear things up. The two of them exchanged a glance – wait,what did that mean – and she nodded before getting up.

"See you in a bit." Zuko said. She stared back at him before nodding, and gave him a light wave. He waved back before she turned away from him.

_There's definitely something going on between them_. Zuko had looked so mad when I kissed Katara. As we walked down the steps to the sand, I felt my stomach churn at the possibility that Zuko might like Katara the way I do. He couldn't like her! Not like that! I'd liked Katara for so long, and I didn't want to think that she... might actually like him back. He was a Firebender, she was a Waterbender. They had been such enemies before. It was nice that they were friends, but they couldn't be more than that. No way!

Katara was supposed to be my girl! She was perfect for me. Okay, okay. I would handle this carefully. I wasn't gonna make a mistake like I did before.

I was quiet as we walked along the shore, deciding to wait till we were out of earshot of the others. It was quiet and peaceful. Perfect.

"Katara... I wanted to apologize for the other night. I never meant to make you uncomfortable." I said as I gently grabbed hold of her arm. She turned to look at me.

"Forget about it."

"No! I mean... look, I don't want any misunderstandings between us. I just want to make sure everything's clear."

"Relax. I said forget it. I'm not mad, okay?" she replied. I relaxed a little. Not mad, I could definitely deal with that.

"Okay. Okay. That's cool. Uh... yes. But I was serious about what I said before about being with you. I like you a lot and I know you said you were confused right now, but I was thinking that after the War... you know... after we defeat the Fire Lord and everything..."

Katara was staring at me. I wasn't sure what she was thinking. I couldn't tell if she was happy or mad, but she did look just a bit sad. She quickly looked away.

"Katara?" I whispered.

"I heard what you said. Yeah. We can talk about it later." She turned away from me and walked down the sand as I followed her quietly before taking her hand. She let me hold it for just a bit, and I loved the feeling of her hand in mine. But after just a few moments, she pulled it away and placed it over her stomach along with her other hand, fiddling her fingers. Why was she so open around Zuko but couldn't be like that around me? I had seen the glances and little smiles they would share. Why couldn't Katara and me be like that?

o0o0o0o

One Week, Five Days BSC

Zuko

Over the next couple of days, we managed to glean a couple of new bits of information through the marketplace and by a secret ninja mission to another party thrown at a friend of Chan's house. Since Ember Island was not far from the path from Sozun to Ba Sing Se, we still had several days to train and prepare for the final showdown.

Over the last two days, I had barely had an opportunity to be alone with the Waterbender. My Waterbender. It rankled me that the Avatar seemed to always show up when we wanted to head off for some time alone – a training session or a walk, or even a soak in the hot springs – it was as if he could read my mind as to when I wanted some time with Katara, then proceeded to do his best to make sure it didn't happen.

I stood on the veranda in the shadows as I watched Katara Waterbend. She looked so beautiful, her eyes luminous as she lazily waved her hand, a long and ribbonlike water whip winding through the air much like a sea-snake. She wasn't training – merely relaxing and having a bit of fun – and I enjoyed watching her. The night breeze was cool against my bare chest as I leaned against the pillar, wearing my pajama pants.

I had set something up in my room, having planned it for a couple of days now and gathering all the things I needed. Everything now sat in readiness. Tonight... I would seduce Katara. I had a fire-lily – a fortuitous exploration trip revealed a small patch of them near the Summer Palace – and lightly fingered the silken petals as I watched my love.

I would give her a night she would enjoy. It would be to show my appreciation for her and what she had done for me. It was the least she deserved, and when she became my Fire Lady, I would give her the world.

After several minutes, she let the water whip drop back into the fountain and rose to her feet, her hair tied back in a loose braid. The thin crescent of the moon and the stars made for a soft, almost surreal light, surrounding us in shadows.

"Tara." I whispered, making a small flame in my hand, illuminating my face, chest, and the fire-lily.

"Hello there." she replied softly, moving through the inky blue-blackness and approaching the edge of the light given off by my flame. Her dark skin had a deep, delicious glow from that light, standing out in contrast to the cream-colored nightie and shorts she wore. I saw her raise her hand, her palm upturned in offering. Choosing the hand that held the flame, I extinguished it and took Katara's hand, my fingers stroking along her palm before gripping her wrist gently, pulling her closer so I could stroke the petals of the lily along her face. A soft little coo escaped her mouth as I ran it along her lips.

I had no fancy silk sheets, expensive oils or incense, or any jewelry or other expensive trinkets to offer Katara. But I knew that such things would not matter to her as long as she was made comfortable. We made out way through the halls silently and slid into my room, quietly closing and locking it before us.

The heavy, low table in the side area of the suite was set with candles, illuminating the room. Judging from her soft gasp, my efforts had been worthy. I had a pot of tea made, having tasted it before I went to Katara, to ensure it tasted good – at least, as good as I could make it, no one could rival my Uncle in tea-making. I had made up small plate with slices of fruit that I had drizzled honey over, along with a small bowl of more honey for dipping in, and had even managed to get some chocolate – a slightly expensive treat – and drew up some fresh water from the well, putting it in the pitcher next to the plate. I had made up the mat, straightening out the pillows and sheets and folding back the top sheet invitingly.

Katara smiled at me lovingly, her appreciation for my effort shining in her eyes.

o0o0o0o

Katara

_Oh. How sweet of Zuko_. I actually felt my eyes tear up for a moment as I gazed at the little things he had done to make it an comfortable and inviting scene. He was looking down at me with a soft smile, and I blushed.

I ran my fingers through his slightly damp hair, rumpling his hair before lowering it to touch his face, feeling the smooth skin of his scar. He tilted his head into my hand as he let out a quiet sigh. I smiled and continued to explore his scar, using my other hand to hook around his neck so I could pull him down for a kiss. I pressed my lips to his scar, hearing him give out a faint hum of appreciation. My lips then went lower, pressing against his own as I felt his hands touch my sides. I knew that my attention to his scar made him feel loved and treasured. The air felt thick around us as I stared up at him, touching his scar again.

"You are the most handsome man in the world." I whispered. I saw him smile faintly.

"Now, how about some tea?" I asked as I pulled away from him, seeing him idly touch his face where I had kissed his scar. It almost seemed as if he still felt that soft touch. I smiled at him again before I poured a cup of tea for him, the faint scent of ginseng and jasmine tickling my nose.

I saw the small arrangement of fruits and chocolate on the table, smiling to myself. How thoughtful. It seemed that Zuko's time spent working at the tea-shop had taught him a few things about food preparation, and he sat down as I plucked up a strawberry, savoring the burst of sweetness as I bit into it. Too bad that strawberries didn't grow in the snowfields that surrounded the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. I adored the plump and pink-red fruit. I felt his eyes on me, and gave out a soft 'Mmm' of satisfaction as I ate the rest of the strawberry.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Only if Katara knew just how much I wanted to have her to feast upon, rather than the offerings I had made. Absently, I plucked a random piece of fruit. Much to my horror, I bit into a piece of papaya, and had to keep from frowning angrily at this unpleasant discovery. It'd be hardly becoming to spit it out in front of her, so I swallowed it, catching her glancing at me in curiosity.

"If you don't like papaya, then why did you put it on the plate?" she asked in a point-blank but soft tone. My smile was slightly forced due to the flavor of my least favorite fruit lingering on my tongue.

"I thought you would like some."

"What? Are you kidding? I don't like papayas either!" She let out a small laugh and shook her head, and I wasn't sure whether to laugh at this revelation or grimace for the fact that I had eaten papaya.

"Well, that's another thing we have in common, I guess." I remarked with a small grin as I quickly plucked up the few other pieces of papaya and unceremoniously banished them to the very edge of the plate before sipping some tea to wash down the flavor.

"Why don't you have something else? Something sweeter?" she asked. She picked up a honeyed orange slice and offered it, daintily holding it between her thumb and index finger. I wiggled closer, removing the gap between us as I took it with my teeth, neatly lifting it out of her grip as my eyes twinkled. I winked at her before sucking the orange into my mouth. After a few chews, I swallowed it before grabbing her wrist gently, licking the orange juice and honey off her digits. Her hand remained where it was, its owner making no effort to take it back. I gently lowered my head, pressing my lips to her finger before swirling my tongue around it.

I wasn't sure how she would respond to the audacity of my action. I saw a number of emotions swirl in these azure depths, but disgust wasn't one of them.

When I lifted my head again, Katara picked up a strawberry, offering it to me with an almost shy smile. She waved the fruit in a slow and tempting way, her eyes offering an open invitation. I opened my mouth and claimed the fruit, but instead of eating it, I held it gently between my teeth, seeing the passion inflame Katara's gaze.

"Zuko..." she groaned huskily, inching towards me. I felt a light tug as her teeth clamped down on the fruit, our noses touching. As soon as she bit down on her half, she pressed her lips to mine. I quickly swallowed my piece and licked her lips with my tongue, tasting the flavor of the juice on her soft lips. I pushed it into her mouth, and delighted when she stroked it with her own.

My hands went to her sides as I pulled her even closer, and she wrapped her arm around my neck, wrestling her tongue against mine.

I broke free from the intoxicating kiss for air as I felt my heart pound wildly in my chest. Where in Agni's name did that come from? That searing, ravenous hunger, that overwhelming desire that exploded through my body at that kiss... It was an all-consuming desire that was clawing at my soul and core. It was a passion that my Waterbender matched. She was the perfect match for me, my intended mate, just as Agni had found his own mate.

"Oh, Zuko..." She almost seemed as she would faint. Her throaty moan only tantalized me further. Damnit. How I wanted to hear her moan and scream out my name in the throes of ecstasy I would bring her.

We shared a few more pieces of fruit before Katara slid her sandals off her feet, moving over to the futon and sitting on its edge of the mat, relaxed and welcoming. Her hands were loosely folded in her lap, looking comely in her white pajamas.

I slunk over to sit next to her, gazing down at her.

"What if I just wanted you to hold me?" Katara asked quietly. I blinked and stared down at her.

I couldn't lie to myself. I prayed it was just a hypothetical question as I desired her very much right now. My passion was raging now, and I felt it push against my pajama pants.

"That... would be all right." I managed to say. It would be hard to snuggle with her and ignore my erection, and suddenly, a cold shower seemed appropriate.

"I'll say one thing though. Right now... I'm in the mood for more than holding." she replied with a smirk.

_Oh thank you, blessed Agni!_ I could hardly keep from grinning like a loon. She slowly pulled out of my embrace, and started to remove her little nightie, and I watched silently as she made short work of her shorts.

**(This chapter has sizzling, hot, smexy Zutara steam smex. Of course, since FFN is too afraid to allow the good stuff on the site because of retarded soccer moms who can't be bothered to supervise their little brat's time on the computer and would rather foist the responsibility on someone else, I cannot post said smex here. Of course, if you've read this many chapters, you know the drill, you can find the location of the uncut chapter in my profile. Enjoy!)**

"Ew, we're all sticky and sweaty." Katara stated in mock chagrin, a little grin on her face.

"Maybe we can take a bath together later." I suggested.

"How about a early morning bath? Before breakfast?"

"Well, you _are _aware at how I 'rise' with the sun."

"I'll be counting on you to wake me up." Katara replied softly, with a smile. And for the rest of the night, there was peace and contentment.

o0o0o0o

Katara

True to his word, he did rise with the sun, and we had a fun bath together. Sometimes I was frightened – but always exhilarated at the responses that Zuko could draw from my body.

I was grinning to myself as I slipped back into the room I shared with Toph, hearing her quiet snore as I lay down on my own mat. I'd always cherish these wonderful memories. And I would make more with him in the future. Gently, I fingered the scar on my breast, feeling it through the silk.

I would get to sleep in a bit more since Zuko had offered to make breakfast, and I grinned to myself as I lay there. In the beginning, I had seen him as nothing more than a bratty prince. What a marvelous gentleman he could be.

o0o0o0o

Aang

I woke up early, figuring that Katara might appreciate help with breakfast. It'd also give me a chance to spend some time with her alone, away from Zuko. I figured, if Zuko was hanging around her so much, then I should too. Infact, I'd beat him to it. If I spent enough time with her, surely she'd look at me the way she looked at Zuko. I just had to play it cool and be suave and all. I would never forget our dance, and how exciting that had been.

It wasn't Katara who was adding some oil and spices to the rice when I came downstairs. I stilled as I saw Zuko, casually preparing fried rice. What the heck?

Zuko looked up before I could quickly back out, and we stared at one another. He quickly stirred the rice before taking it off the fire.

"Breakfast will be ready in about ten." Zuko said as he checked the tea. "Why don't you practice some Firebending in the courtyard till then?" He sounded so calm, as if he did this every day. I frowned a little.

"... Fine." I muttered.

When we were sitting down, I rushed over to Katara's side, just barely beating Zuko to the seat next to her. Sokka glanced at me curiously from his sister's other side, but he quickly turned his attention to breakfast. As I sat down, I caught her exchanging a glance with Zuko. Now, what did that mean? Did they have a secret?

"Mmm, this is a good breakfast. Thanks, Zuko." Sokka said around a mouthful of stew.

"Zuko did a wonderful job, didn't he?" Katara added with a smile. Toph laughed and nodded.

"Who would have thought you'd be such a great cook, Sparky?" she asked with a grin. Zuko and Katara laughed softly.

"I did learn a few things when I was working with Uncle in the tea-shop." he replied casually. _Too bad he couldn't have stayed there_, I thought meanly. I felt bad about that thought, especially after I tasted his rice – it _was_ good. Such petty thoughts was not becoming of an Air Monk, and even more, one who was an Avatar. We were supposed to raise ourselves above worldly concerns.

But what was I supposed to do about the girl I liked so much and the fact that I had a fierce competitor for her time and attention? It wasn't fair that he kept pulling her away from me for whatever reason. I wasn't going to sit back anymore and let Zuko hog her.

"Hey, after breakfast, I was thinking maybe you and I could Waterbend together. It's been a while, and it's such a warm day already, I wanna play in the water." I said before we finished our meal, so Zuko couldn't pull her away after the food was gone.

"Uh... sure." Katara said, nodding. _Yes! _I glanced at Zuko, holding back a grin. He stared at me for a moment before looking down at his food. Even though an Air Monk was not supposed to have such feelings, I was feeling smug and victorious. _I'm not letting you snatch her away from me, so there, Zuko._


	30. Fanning the Flames

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 30 – Fanning the Flames

o0o0o0o

One Week, Two Days BSC

(Mid-September 1101)

Aang

I managed to get more time with Katara here and there. I'd Waterbend with her or meditate, and even managed another walk down the beach, a nice, long one that gave us plenty of time together. Once in a while I'd play a fun little game with her like fire-water-earth. I played it cool. When she was with me, I knew she was having fun because I could see her relax, and even smile at me.

But still, Zuko came after Katara. It was kind of like a tug-of-war, or a race, with Katara as a prize. I didn't understand why he paid so much attention to her, he didn't treat Toph the same way even though they were good friends.

And all too often, I'd see them exchange glances or even smiles. I spied on them training a couple times and they were fierce against one another, but Katara actually seemed to enjoy Zuko's fierceness.

I let out an angry sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I watched them as they ate. I sat at her side, but Zuko was with her at her other side, and she was paying more attention to him than to me! I wondered if I should stop trying to be so cool and be more aggressive. If Katara enjoyed Zuko being aggressive, then maybe I should try that. Not that I'd try to kiss her again if she didn't want it. Hmm. Maybe a hug. Yes. Hugs were nice. I had managed to get Katara to agree to a Waterbending session tonight, so I'd make my move.

The night was balmy but a bit cool, and I thought of all the things I'd say as I walked down to the beach. I thought of Zuko and how quiet he usually was. Hm. I had already told Katara about my feelings, so if I repeated that it'd just be annoying.

Katara stood there in her red wraparound top and a pair of shorts, waiting for me. I missed the times she would wear her white underwear, the red just reminded me of Zuko.

"Hey, Katara." I said as I gave her a wave. She smiled and waved back.

"I thought that since we have both already reached the master level of Waterbending and today's been such a long day, we might meditate and do some gentle Bending exercises."

"Sounds great."

I had to admit, this was pretty nice. Relaxing, meditating, doing a few Waterbending moves together. Katara looked so beautiful standing there with the waves crashing around her ankles, her hair pinned up so I could see her graceful neck. I blushed a bit.

"All right. How was that?" Katara asked as we wound down to a halt. All of us had been working on strategy today, even attacking the 'Melon Lord', as Sokka and Toph liked to call the dummy that we had been practicing on, eating his 'head' for lunch. I nodded slowly. It helped me to deal with the stress. Sometimes I honestly wish I wasn't the Avatar. How was I supposed to take down the Fire Lord if the teachings I had been raised with forbade me to take a life?

"It was just what I needed." I whispered. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're under a lot of stress, but we're all here to help you. We're a team, remember." She smiled at me. I quickly turned around and pulled her into my arms, hugging her as I rested my chin on her shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Thank you." I felt her jump a bit in surprise, but she didn't push me away. I felt her hand pat my back gently. I was careful to not hug her too tightly, but it was nice feeling her body against mine.

"I really am grateful that you've been here for me since the beginning. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." She smelled nice and warm, but I had to resist the temptation to press my face to the side of her neck. But I did squeeze just a bit harder. I remembered being with her on the Fire Nation ship, alone in that room with her as she worked on my scar, the water sliding along it and my body soothingly. I let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I wasn't there for you." she shot back quietly before she pulled away. As soon as I felt her start to move back, I immediately loosened my grip, knowing that it'd be a mistake to do otherwise.

"I'm really glad you're feeling better. I needed that meditation too. But it's getting late. So why don't we turn in?"

I was too happy with tonight's result to argue, and we walked back to the house in comfortable silence. I just had to figure out what I'd do next. Maybe some flowers, or a little gift. Hmm.

"Good night, Aang." Katara glanced at me over her shoulder before she opened the door to her room. I smiled back at her, feeling that funny, warm feeling in my stomach again.

"Good night. Sweet dreams." I replied waving back at her. She closed the door behind her, and I stood there in the hallway for a few moments, thinking about now nice tonight had been. _Great!_ I grinned to myself as I went into my own room, ignoring Sokka sprawled out on his mat in his shorts as I plopped down on mine, replaying the memories of the hug in my mind. And when I fell asleep, I dreamed of Katara and myself, us alone in the Air Temple, peace surrounding us. She was dressed in a pretty soft blue and white robe, but it was simple, like the ones that Air Nuns wore.

It was so perfect, this dream. There was nobody else. I was flying – actually flying, without the help of a glider or anything like that – and Katara climbed onto my back so I could take her through the air. It felt so nice having her on my back, her arms wrapped around my neck, her breath warm against my ear. Her body was soft and firm when I held her, and this was heaven – literally and figuratively as we soared through the skies.

"I love you, Katara." I whispered, nuzzling her face when she was pressed against my front, our arms wrapped around one another. She gave me a sweet smile, her long, loose hair rumpled gently by the breeze.

But then out of the clouds in the distance, a dragon emerged. I wasn't concerned at all – my experience with Zuko had taught me a lot about dragons and Firebending – so I ignored it. But it approached us fast, and it was bright red with gold and silver-edged scales, and large wings and a thick black mane. It soared through the air, circling around us. To my relief, it didn't attack. But it had a fierce gaze, its eyes the color of amber or molten gold, only a bit brighter and fiercer. I held Katara as the dragon approached us.

It didn't growl or claw at me or anything like that, so I wasn't afraid when it slowly reached out with one hand, its claws glistening in the sun. Instead of touching me, it touched Katara, its claws digging into her robes before pulling her out of my arms. I couldn't move. I tried to, but it was as if an invisible force was holding me down. And Katara didn't cry out for help or struggle. He gathered her in the crook of her arm and turned around.

"Hey! You can't do that!" At least I was able to speak. "You can't take her away! Katara!"

Katara looked at me for a second before looking down, and I noticed that her robes were no longer blue, but deep red. The dragon flew away, leaving me alone in the sky, struggling against my invisible bonds.

"Katara!" I screamed. I gasped and sat up, seeing the room at the Summer Palace. Momo was surprised by my sudden movements, and jumped along the mat several times, chattering softly before he settled down and looked up at me. I was panting, and a bit of sweat was beaded on my brow. My heart was pounding. Jeez! What kind of dream had that been! Sokka was still snoring softly, so I must have yelled her name in the dream. My hands were trembling.

_Okay, Aang. Calm down. It was just a dream. Remember last night? _Oh, yeah. Last night had been wonderful. I groaned softly and climbed off the mat. I needed to go to the bathroom, and to visit Appa.

Quietly, I opened the door a bit and was about to open it further when I saw the bedroom to the master suite open. I quickly closed my door but for a centimeter, and peered through it. My eyes widened when I saw Katara, and I bit my lip to keep from making any sound when I saw Zuko from behind her. She had a smile on her face, and turned around to give him a kiss. A long, hard one. I almost screamed as he cupped her face, nuzzling her fiercely.

"Let me get changed, and then you can help me make breakfast."

"Nah, more like you helping me." he shot back in a teasing voice.

"I don't mind, cooking's a skill you shouldn't waste." They both chuckled softly before she slid over to her room, opening and closing the door quietly. I stood there, my heart pounding. Zuko and Katara... together? His kiss had looked as if he was trying to eat her face. I had given her a light kiss and she hadn't liked _that._

_No._ I slowly slid along the wall to a seated position, feeling dizzy. I felt hurt and sad and angry. Why did Zuko have to do that? He was going to become the Fire Lord and then he could marry whoever he wanted. All I wanted was Katara. I blinked when I felt tears burning behind my eyes. How the heck was I supposed to deal with this? No wonder Katara didn't want me kissing her. Zuko was giving her kisses. What else was he giving her? Hugs? Definitely! What else? I wasn't exactly sure. Whatever else boyfriends and girlfriends did together.

What did Zuko have that I didn't? He had a scar on his face, and I was the Avatar! There was no way Katara could be happy with him in the Fire Nation. I would take care of her and make her happy.

_Okay, okay. You're the Avatar. You can figure something out. It's not as if Katara doesn't like you. She does. She just likes Zuko more._ I just had to figure out a way to make her like me more than _him_. My hands were shaking and my mind was racing. I actually felt sick to my stomach as the image of Zuko kissing Katara replayed itself over and over in my head.

o0o0o0o

Katara

At breakfast, Aang seemed listless. He wasn't looking at anybody, and picked at his food after I set it down in front of him. I sat next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, are you feeling well?" I asked softly. He nodded, but obviously didn't mean it. I pressed my hand to his forehead. No temperature.

"I know something's wrong. Is it your head or stomach?"

"I'm just tired." he muttered before taking a spoonful of the thick stew Zuko had made with vegetables and spices. I decided to wait till after breakfast.

"Okay. Just let me know if I can help." I offered him a smile. When he looked up, I saw a flicker of something I could not read in these big eyes of his. I patted his back to reassure him, wondering what could possibly be bothering him so much. It had to be that we had little time left and the end of summer was approaching more quickly than I would have liked.

o0o0o0o

Aang

I wasn't even hungry and could only take a few mouthfuls of food. I didn't even want the tea Zuko had made. When Katara was fussing over me it only made me feel worse. She was only paying attention to me because she thought I was sick! I rose from the table, leaving my food on the table for the others and went outside to clear my mind. Grooming Appa would give me a distraction, it was hot here and Appa had been shedding to stay cool. So for a couple of hours, I just concentrated on combing out his fur coat with a branch and moving all the thick clumps of white fur to one corner. Appa loved it, and growled happily when I scratched his stomach with the branch.

"At least you don't like Zuko more than me, right?" I muttered. Appa gave out a quizzical growl in response. I sighed in frustration, feeling even more stressed than before. I thought of Sokka. Would he be angry if I told him that Zuko was his sister's boyfriend? Would Katara be mad if I told Sokka? Yeah. That would be mean, and I didn't want her angry with me! And besides, it'd be un-Avatar-like of me to do something like that. I thought about my dream.

o0o0o0o

Katara

All day, Aang had been quiet and moody. He didn't seek out any time with me, which was a change from the way he had been acting all week. After seeing him mope all day, I had enough, and right before supper, I went to look for him. He was sitting on the rocks overlooking the beach, and when I called his name, he didn't respond. I shook my head and made my way up to him, carefully climbing the rocks to the semi-smooth outcropping where he sat.

"Aang." I would have turned back if he had been in the lotus position, but he was simply slumped over, head in his hands. When he did not respond, I came closer, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, please talk to me. Is something wrong? Do you need a water-massage?" I asked. As the last day of summer approached, we were all feeling stressed, and no doubt that Aang was under just as much – and more – stress than everybody else. He _was_ the Avatar, after all.

"No." he replied simply. I sat down next to him, sensing he needed to talk.

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better? I know you're stressed and I'm here to help with that." I offered, placing my arm around his shoulders. I felt him tremble a bit before he let out an outburst that stunned me.

"What is it that Zuko has that I don't have?"

I was silent for several long moments, staring at him. He glared at me accusingly, and I blushed.

"I saw him kissing you! You won't even let me give you one little kiss and there he was, looking like he was eating your face!" he blurted out. I blinked, opening mu mouth to say something, but no words came out. I should have been more careful when I stepped out of Zuko's room. I sighed softly before I withdrew my arm and looked down at the beach.

"How could you?" His fists were clenched in tight balls atop his knees. "I... I told you how I feel. And you let _him_ be your boyfriend!"

"Aang, I'm sorry... I didn't know how to tell you..."

"It's not that! It's the fact that you let him in the first place! So that's why I catch you sneaking these glances at each other! And going off alone! Why is Zuko good enough to be your boyfriend but not me?"

"I... Aang, look. It's not about having something or not having it, or who's better. This isn't some competition. Zuko and I just... like one another. That's all."

"But _I_ like you. I've always liked you, from the moment you woke me up." he replied heatedly. I looked away. I had seen the signs before, but I couldn't force myself to like him as more than a best friend, and I wasn't going to lead him on by encouraging these feelings.

"You're sweet and I'm glad to have you as a best friend. But I just don't feel the same way you do. I'm sorry, Aang. But that's how it is."

"Give me a chance. I'm not as old as him, it's not my fault he knows how to woo a girl." he said in vehement defense of himself. I had to hold back a laugh at that comment. How awkward Zuko's first attempts at wooing me was. Our fights, our sniping, the way we constantly butted heads as we tried to figure out just what the hell it was we were feeling. I shook my head.

"Like I said, it's not something he has that you don't. He was no better than you at catching my attention. It just happened. There was... are sparks between us."

"Why can't there be sparks between us?" he pleaded.

"There... just isn't." I started to get up, wanting to end this discussion and leave him alone so he could come to terms with it.

"Says who? How do you know unless you actually give me a chance?"

"Aang... you had lots of chances in the past. And your gestures were sweet. It's not anything you did wrong. It's me." I pleaded softly, pulling away. He grabbed my wrist.

"Give it time. Give me a chance. Please. I've loved you ever since I woke up. I didn't understand my feelings, but I knew I cared about you. You've always been here for me. How... could I not care for you? You're the one I want to be with." The pain in his voice was apparent, and I wished I could soothe it, but I shook my head.

"Aang, stop it." I stated firmly. "Stop it, right now. I care for you, but not like that. I'm with Zuko. Accept that." I pulled my arm away and turned away, clambering down the slope as quickly as I could, but not before I heard a sharp sob.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The tension was thick in the air at supper. If I thought Aang had seemed downcast before, now he looked downright depressed now. And now Katara had become infected with the same gloominess. Both of them were silent, and when I nudged Katara's foot playfully under the table, she pulled them away, looking down at her food.

Only when Katara slid into my room for the night did she speak or look at me. She sat down at the side of the futon and I scooted over, rubbing her back.

"Aang knows. He saw you kissing me this morning." she explained. I stilled for a moment but continued my massage. He was bound to find out sooner or later, anyway.

"We know we would have to tell him later."

"I was hoping to not have to do this before summer's end. He's already stressed out enough as is." she replied. I nodded. It was for that reason we had been discreet. Apparently we had slipped up a bit.

"So you talked to him." I asked. More of a statement than a question, really. She nodded.

"I tried to explain it to him. That it wasn't about you versus him or what you had that he didn't. He thought it was both, and then he begged me to give him a chance. I said no. He begged again. He said he loved me ever since he first saw me." Her voice was tight, choking back a sob.

"I loved you too. From the beginning. You standing there in the snow and staring at me fiercely as I came down from my ship." I said gently. I heard her sob softly, so I gathered her into my arms. "We'll figure something out. If I have to, I'll talk to him myself." I ran my fingers through her hair, rocking her gently. "I love you. I'll love you forever."

o0o0o0o

One Week, One Day BSC

Aang

That night, when I had another dream about Katara and myself, I was prepared to fight the dragon. I was the valiant Avatar, going off on Appa to rescue Katara from the dragon. I approached the Fire Palace and entered it, seeing two thrones in the throne room, Katara sitting in the one to the right. The left one was empty and Zuko was nowhere to be seen. Katara sat there, her hands folded in her lap, dressed in flowing red and black silk robes.

"Katara! I've come to rescue you! Come with me!" I held out my hand to her, giving her a confident smile. She shook her head, her hands remaining in her lap before I heard a fierce roar. All of a sudden, the walls of the throne room faded away into nothingness and the dragon surrounded Katara and myself. But I was ready to fight!

"I will not let you take Katara away from me. I am the Avatar!" I raised my fists. The dragon merely laughed at me.

"You cannot fight destiny." was his cryptic response. I moved forward and wrapped my arm around Katara's middle, getting ready to hoist her over my shoulder.

"Look. The Waterbender has made her choice." Katara was unresponsive to me when I embraced her, and when I tried to pick her up, she pushed me away. She placed her hand to her breast, where I saw something glow under the silk of her robes, like a flame.

"You and I have different paths in life." she stated as she stared at me. The glow on her breast spread, engulfing her in flame and light.

"Katara!" I cried out, reaching for her. The dragon spun around me, and I fell away into nothingness. I gasped when I opened my eyes, seeing the quiet room around myself. I sat up. I couldn't take it anymore. I had been boiling all evening until I had managed to fall asleep, thinking about what Katara had said to me. I wasn't going to sit back and take this! I would show Katara that I could be just as strong and manly as Zuko.

I quickly changed out of the baggy silk pajamas I was wearing, filled with fire and determination. I was the Avatar, and I was going to stand up for myself. I should have known that these glances shared between Zuko and Katara meant something deeper, but now I would do something about it before it went any further. I closed my eyes and meditated, clearing my mind. I had to be prepared for this.

There was a gentle knocking on the door, and I opened my eyes. Sokka was gone, and from the soft knock, I guessed who it was.

"Aang, breakfast's ready. Come on down when you're ready." Katara said through the door.

"Be right there." My stomach was churning, so I took a deep, cleansing breath. I ate breakfast sparingly, and caught Katara looking at me.

"Are you feeling okay? You're barely eating anything." she said. I stared at her for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling too hungry this morning." And besides, it would be no good to fight on a full stomach. I took just one cup of tea and a dumpling. Quietly, I excused myself from the table and wandered outside through the front, knowing that Zuko would come through in a while.

Katara and Zuko would see how strong I was. When I saw Zuko and Katara step through the door, her arm hooked through his, I gritted my teeth. I waited until they came closer before I launched myself at Zuko, shooting a fireball that landed at his feet. I didn't want to maim or kill him, after all.

"What the hell!" Zuko exclaimed. I quickly shot another fireball at the ground in front of him.

"Aang, this isn't funny!" Katara scolded, stepping forward.

"I'm not playing around! I'm tired of being pushed around and ignored!"

"Aang, this isn't the time..." Zuko growled.

"I'm going to settle this now!" I sent out a controlled arc of fire, making sure that Katara couldn't be harmed by it.

"You want to do this? Fine!" Zuko roared at me, doing a spinning kick as a blast of heat knocked me backwards.

"Aang! Stop it! Now!" I heard Katara cry, but I was too angry with Zuko. I dodged blasts of fire as I issued my own, the two of us moving along the steps fiercely. I had dueled with Zuko before for practice, but this was different. Behind me, I heard Katara make another demand for us to stop fighting. We ended up on the roof, and Zuko growled as he tried to knock me down.

"Katara wants us to stop fighting! End this! Put down your arms!" he snarled as he came at me.

"No way! I'm not gonna lose to you!" If I could just defeat Zuko...

"This is ridiculous!" he answered.

"What's ridiculous is that you get to be with her and I don't!"

"She made her decision! Respect that!"

"You're not the right person for her!" I shot back, flipping over his head and trying to hit him in the back, but he spun around quickly.

"That's not for you to decide!" he charged at me, and we chased one another over the rooftops before landing on the walkway.

"Aang! Stop it, please!" I quickly looked over my shoulder, seeing Katara looking up at me pleadingly. I turned away just in time to dodge an attempt to pin me down, and did a spinning kick that nearly caught him. We went on a wild chase through the house, fire shooting through the hallways. I hit him with an air blast, and thought I had knocked him out of the side of the house. When I went to the window, I was attacked from behind.

I leaped through the window, keeping myself up with an air-ball, and Zuko jumped up at me, knocking me down before I could make another gust of air. Before I could get up, Zuko tackled me to the sand, knocking the air out of my lungs and pinning my hands behind my back.

"I will not tolerate this foolishness, _Avatar_." Zuko growled. I looked up to see Sokka and Toph along with Katara staring down at us.

"Katara, what the hell is going on?" Sokka asked. I stared up at him for a moment before looking up at Katara.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

"We decided to have a training session." I said firmly, glaring down at the Avatar. "I was purposely hard on him since the Fire Lord would not be merciful." I gave his wrists a firm squeeze, my warning clear.

"You win."

"You will have to be fiercer than that when you are facing down my sire. Save your strength for him." I replied, climbing off him. My heart was pounding from the intensity of the fight, and I leaned back against the trunk of a palm tree, catching my breath.

"Both of you stay right there and rest. I will be back." She spun around on her heel, going into the house. I was happy to oblige and leaned my head back, taking long gulps of air. Hopefully that would be the end of the Avatar's foolishness, though I did feel a bit bad for him. What if the roles had been reversed, and Katara had accepted Aang's affections while I was the one pining for her? How would I be feeling, then? It was simply that understanding which kept me from attacking him as he lay there on the sand.

"I'm sorry you're feeling hurt. But this is about me and Katara. It was never my intent to spite you or make you feel as if I had taken something from you." I said after I had recovered sufficiently.

"You're soon to become Fire Lord. You could have _anybody_ you wanted. All I want is Katara." he muttered.

"Katara is the only one I need or want." I replied evenly. A soft sigh was his answer.

"... What?" I heard Sokka's disbelieving snort. I looked up to see him standing near the top of the steps.

"We'll talk later." I replied as I saw Katara come down the steps with two melon halves in her hands.

"Since you two have been working out so hard, I figured that you would appreciate something cool to drink." She offered one to Aang first before approaching me, holding out the melon. I smiled faintly as I saw the bamboo straw and gratefully took a long sip of the juice which Katara had cooled, a thin layer of ice on top. I took several mouthfuls of the juice before I set my melon down, staring up at her before I shot the Avatar a glance. He was now sitting up, looking winded as he sipped his drink. Our eyes met, and he looked down. She turned towards him.

"I hope that will be the end of it. We have more important things to be concerned about right now." she said to him in a gentle tone. Morosely, he nodded. She dropped to her knees before him.

"Aang... please let it go." She placed her hands on his shoulders. With his free arm, he loosely wrapped it around her, burying his face against her shoulder. I started to get up, but Katara didn't move. She patted his back a few times before pulling away, and he did not go after her.

"Right now, let's just concentrate on what's the most important thing now. I'll still be here for you if you need someone to talk to or someone to help you relax or meditate, all right?" she said. He nodded again.

"I'm sorry.". I wasn't sure if that was for me or her.

"Apology accepted. Now, just enjoy the juice I made for you." She turned away, leaving the two of us alone to sip at our drinks in silence. When he was done, he rose to his feet and walked away, saying nothing.

o0o0o0o

Katara

"Katara. I need to talk to you." Sokka sounded stern as I walked out of the kitchen with drinks for myself and Sokka and Toph. He glanced at my load and took two of them out of my arms.

"It's about what you heard, isn't it?" I asked.

"Is it true? You and Zuko?" he asked, point-blank as we walked along. I nodded.

"How long?"

"A couple of months now."

"Hmm."

"Look, Sokka, please don't be angry. It just... happened. We care for each other."

"I'm still trying to process this. I'm more surprised than anything else."

"Is Zuko such an undesirable match for me?"

"... A long time ago, I would have said yes." Sokka said as we approached the open front doors. "But Zuko and I... we're friends. I never thought such a thing could ever happen, just months ago. But here we are. I'm buddies with Zuko." His last sentence made me giggle.

"Buddies with Zuko." I laughed. He chuckled softly.

"Yeah. Sounds weird. But... I mean... does he respect you? Treat you right? He has been... honorable?"

I knew what he was implying.

"Yes, Sokka. Zuko has been a gentleman. I like spending time with him, talking to him and practicing with him. He has always treated me properly and with respect." There. It _was_ the truth, after all. Just because I wasn't a virgin didn't mean that Zuko was a dishonorable person. Sokka nodded slowly.

"Like you said before, there's more important things to be worried about. And as long as I know that Zuko is decent to you, then I won't complain. But after the War, we'll need to talk. Dad..."

I shook my head and sighed softly. How would Dad react to my being with Zuko?

"Sokka, look. I know you and Dad love me, but I am my own person. Zuko has a lot to offer. I love you both, but I am also happy with Zuko. We're just enjoying our time together." I stared at him. He swallowed and gave me a brief nod.

"I'll just give this to Toph." he said, lifting one of the melons.

"Do that. She'll appreciate it."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Before dinner, Sokka and I had a session with our swords, dueling one another fiercely before we wound down to a stop. Katara had some ice-water for us, and left it out for us before retreating. I took a cup and sipped it gratefully. Thank the spirits for Waterbenders. How could my own great-grandfather have thought that it was a good idea to try to exterminate or subjugate the other elements?

"I need to talk with you." Sokka stated after we both had sat down for a while, sipping our water. _Oh great, here comes the big-brother talk_. I knew this was coming, anyway...

"Sokka..." I said.

"Wait. I'm not here to yell at you or tell you to stay away from my sister. Well, that was my first thought, but I think that's normal in all big brothers."

"Well, I wouldn't care who my sister was with. But then you know how she is." I replied, trying to lighten up the situation a bit, and he did chuckle a bit. "But I do understand where you're coming from. I respect that. I just want you to understand -"

"I do. I talked to Katara about it. Mind you, I'm still a bit weirded out by it. But I'm not going to freak out. I've seen you two sparring. You make good partners. I'm not going to stand between the two of you, though after the War..."

"Sokka." I stared at him, deciding I might as well be honest. "I asked your sister to stay with me. At my side."

"Stay with you? You mean..." His eyes widened. I nodded firmly.

"Then you're completely serious..."

"I wouldn't have asked her if I wasn't. I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't." I took a long gulp of my water as I idly traced patterns in the sand with my big toe, enjoying the feel of sand under my feet.

"Wow." he said thoughtfully, staring off. "Wow." he repeated, nodding slowly. "You as my brother-in-law."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Honestly? No. You've proved yourself to me."

"Thanks."

"Of course, official betrothal age isn't until sixteen." he commented. I nodded, remembering the time I had asked Katara about Water Tribe customs. In Fire Nation, the law was that a woman could not be officially married until seventeen – a law in place to protect women and ensure that they were old enough physically and mentally for the duties of being a wife and eventually, mother – though men could take concubines younger than that.

"That's okay. I'm willing to wait until next summer to ask for her hand in marriage." I replied. Katara had celebrated her fifteenth birthday shortly after the summer solstice, and I had privately celebrated with her by buying her a few sweets at the nearby town. Sokka nodded again, sitting back and wiping his brow.

"What if she changes her mind?" he asked. "She might not like it in Fire Nation. I mean, no offense, but it's very different from Water Tribe, and I can guess that life in the Palace would be very different."

"I would hope that she would not change her mind. I want nothing more than for her to be happy. But if she does, I will respect her decision." Of course, Katara wouldn't change her mind. We had promised ourselves to one another, bonded forever.

"All right then. Let's not talk about it anymore right now. We're cool. Better to wait till after the war to hammer out the details." he replied. I had to hold back a snort. I respected Hakoda and Sokka, and would be honored to have them as in-laws. But ultimately, Katara was mine.

When I saw the Avatar at supper, I nodded to him respectfully, saying nothing about his defeat and acting as if we had never fought. Aang didn't seem as morose as he had before, but he was still downcast. Not surprising, really. To divert his attention, I brought up our strategy, and what had to be done within the next few days. I considered pulling him aside after the meal and apologizing to him. But what did I have to apologize for? Katara and me were meant for one another. Neither of us had done anything to try to hurt him. An apology might make me seem guilty of something. I'd just leave him alone and let him mull it over. Perhaps I would talk to him – just talk, no apology – and clear things up. The last thing Aang needed at this time was to dwell on something else when he should be concentrating on honing his abilities and defeating the Fire Lord.

o0o0o0o

Aang

Everyone now knew. I think Toph had known all along. I frowned to myself as I remembered how she would drag me away for some Earthbending practice a few times when I had tried to separate Zuko and Katara. I sat there at the edge of the fountain in the yard, idly scratching Momo behind his ears. It was getting dark when I heard quiet footsteps along the veranda. I turned to see Zuko and Katara, him with his arm around her shoulders, and her holding that hand lightly. She glanced at me and I held out my hand, pleading silently. She looked down at the walkway, and Zuko scowled at me as the two of them continued walking, disappearing into the house.

I tried to meditate but I kept thinking of everything. Bringing down the Fire Lord, keeping balance in the world, trying to win the heart of the girl I wanted. It wasn't fair. Guru Pathik said I had to let go of earthly attachments, but previous Avatars _had_ been married, so clearly, Avatars could have earthly attachments. I wondered about the Air Monks. Did any of them ever become attached to a nun? Did any of the Air Nomads want to break the rules of monastic life and simply marry whoever they loved? Had anyone actually done so? There was nobody around to make me live the life of a monk. Everyone else was dead. Was I destined to be the last Airbender, forever?

Was I strong enough to defeat the Fire Lord? Did I have the strength to hold and maintain balance in the world? Was I a good enough Avatar? Had I worked hard enough, trained long enough?

"Ugh!" I sat up quickly, tired of all these thoughts that buzzed around inside of my head, stealing my peace and quiet. The entire house was quiet, and I wondered how long I had been lost in my thoughts. There was a weird prickling at the back of my neck, and I could almost swear I heard chanting, but it wasn't as if I was actually hearing it with my ears. It was like it was in my head, and I let out a quiet sigh. Was I now hearing voices?

I shook my head, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply. Instead of clearing my mind, the chanting became stronger. As if on their own, my legs pushed up, my arm reaching out until it touched wood, my hand grasping the railing as I stood up. Someone... something was calling out to me, and I had to answer it. My body had a mind of its own, and I couldn't fight as I made my way down the beach and into the water, everything else swept out of my mind as my body swam through the ocean, answering the mysterious summons, leaving everything else behind.


	31. The Old Masters

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 31 – The Old Masters

Yep. I have now moved this story into the series finale. Woohoo. Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review, reviews are my lifeblood and keep me going.

o0o0o0o

Six Days BSC

(Mid-September 1101)

Zuko

Ever since the Avatar had disappeared, Katara had been quiet and withdrawn, saying nothing on our trip to the Earth Kingdom. I knew she blamed herself over what had happened, but we had done this for ourselves. It wasn't our fault that the Avatar reacted the way he did, and he needed to concentrate on bringing down the Fire Lord first.

"So I see you got back with your girlfriend." Jun said casually as she sat down after dealing with these men, glancing over at us with a smirk. Katara and I stole glances at one another before looking back at her, and she winked at us. I felt my stomach flutter as I remembered Jun's teasing me about that when I had first hired her. Had she really seen the sparks between us, even back then?

Later, as everyone set up camp for the night, Appa and the Shirshu actually sleeping near one another peacefully. I sat next to Katara, glad that I now no longer had to keep up pretenses. Sokka merely glanced at us when I wrapped my arm around Katara's shoulder, though I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes, and knew that he was thinking of Suki. If Katara was a prisoner of Azula, I would be just as worried. I sincerely wanted the best for Sokka, he deserved it. I looked down at Katara, squeezing her gently.

o0o0o0o

Katara

There was a bend in the creek which formed a pool, and I dipped my legs into it as I sat on a rock, enjoying the coolness of the water. Already I missed Ember Island, but what could I do? I was fully aware of my priorities, and like Zuko said, we could always go back later. Just the two of us. That thought made me smile.

"Mind if I join you?" I heard Jun say, and looked over my shoulder to see her, still fully dressed.

"Sure, go ahead." I looked ahead as I heard her come closer, her clothes dropping to the ground near mine before I saw a flash of pale flesh, and then her head then emerging from the water, her hair looking like spilled ink.

"Woo! There's nothing quite like a cool dip." she said with a smile as she lazily paddled over to the ledge, leaning her head against it. I blushed as she glanced at me, but she didn't stare at my naked form.

"It's great to see you and Angry Boy together. You two make the cutest couple I've ever seen." she commented. This drew out a surprised squeak from me.

"Cute?" I asked. Sexy, strong, quiet, noble, all were good words for Zuko. But cute? _Cute_ was something I used for baby animals or little kids. Jun's rich laughter filled my ears.

"I know what you're thinking, but can I help it if I think the two of you are adorable?"

"Just don't say 'cute' or 'adorable' in front Zuko." I shot back gently before I slid into the water.

"Deal." She smiled at me. It was funny to think that this woman who had once captured me was now on our side. She really wasn't a bad person once one got to know her. She wasn't a murderer, nor did she go after people escaping from cruel masters. She told me that one brothel owner wanted to hire her to go after an escaped prostitute, but after seeing what kind of man he was, she took the money and reported to him several weeks later that the prostitute had died, while in fact the woman was alive and hiding. She had her own morals – a curious set of them, but morals nonetheless – and being with her without her chasing after us let me see what a cool person she was.

"So tell me, is Angry Boy good in the sack?" she asked. I stared at her for several moments. _Had I just heard that?_ I blushed at that, and looked away, hearing her giggle softly.

"I see the way you two look at one another. His heart burns for you."

I blushed even more.

"When you are in my kind of business, you have to learn how to read men well. Saved my skin in a couple of situations. He's crazy about you."

"Mhm." I thought of his words, embraces, caresses. My happiness and well-being was clearly a consideration for him, and I loved his thoughtfulness. And the appreciation he showed when I had the same consideration for him.

"I bet he's hot in bed, too. All that heat, all that passion..."

"You said it, not me." I teased. We giggled softly. I thought about her, and the fact that she was alone. I remembered Iroh's attempts to flirt with her when I had been captive on the Shirshu, and how he had wanted to sit behind her, rather than Zuko.

"I'm sure Iroh would like to be with you." I responded smoothly, figuring that of Jun was going to tease me, I could tease her back. Iroh certainly seemed to have liked her, and I knew very well that he knew how to treat a woman well.

"Uncle Lazy?" she asked.

"He's not really that lazy. He likes his relaxation time but he's a hard worker too." I replied, remembering that time he had been with us before he left for the White Lotus. "When we find the White Lotus, you should stick around. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again." I could just imagine his eyes lighting up when he saw her again.

"Hmm..."

"You called Zuko Angry Boy, and look at how we're getting along." I reminded her. We both laughed. It felt great having a older woman to talk to. Toph had known about us for a long time, and I had been helping her with Sokka, but Jun was different. I obligingly washed her back, and I let her wash mine as we talked a bit more. I asked her about her childhood and how she had gotten her Shirshu, and she asked questions about Water Tribe culture. To think, if I had never woke up the Avatar, I would still be in my village, never meeting my Waterbending master, or all the different people on my journey... or meeting Zuko. Would I have ever felt this burning passion for any other man? I doubt it.

"Hey Katara, look who's here!" Jun said. I looked over the ledge, seeing Toph.

"Can we have a girls-only bath party?" Toph asked.

"Sure, come on in." I replied, and within a few moments, Toph was sitting with us, the three of us soaking up the cool water to escape the balmy night and chatting about boys.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I glanced up to see the girls come back from through the woods, relaxed and laughing at something. Sokka and I glanced at one another.

"Girls." he muttered with a shrug. I smirked back at him and nodded.

That night, Katara and I settled down on top of a blanket, forgoing another one on top since it was so warm. Jun slept several paces away from Katara on top of her own sleeping bag, and Toph had settled near Sokka. I was content to just lay near her and looked over at her, seeing how peaceful she looked. I reached over to twirl a lock of her hair, reassuring myself with her presence as I thought about what was to come for all of us.

o0o0o0o

Five Days BSC

Zuko

We stopped in a rocky, forested area just outside the walls of Ba Sing Se, and it wasn't until we saw a flag with the White Lotus that I realized we finally found them. Of course, it would make sense to find them here, since Ozai was and his army was coming this way. I was excited to see Uncle again. Just five more days before it was all over – for better or for worse. It was very late, and I was ready to fall asleep.

I stood aside as Sokka and Katara greeted Pakku. Several men regarded Jun and myself with a bit of curiosity, but we were all ushered in quickly. Uncle was nowhere to be seen, but Piandao said that I could sit in his tent and wait for him. I didn't even have to wait long, and was greeted with a fierce hug.

"Nephew, I am so glad you have made it here!"

"Uncle..."

"Bumi told me what happened. The Avatar going on a spirit quest... Let's hope he gains what he needs from his trip. Meanwhile, we have our own plans." he said. It had been an silent agreement in my group to not mention the Avatar's feelings for Katara and the fight we had had.

"But first, it's been a long day for everyone. I know you're tired, and you're more than welcome to stay in the tent with me. Piandao's offered to share with Sokka and there's a extra tent for the girls."

Too bad I wouldn't be able to spend the night with Katara, but like we both understood, there were other things to worry about. I nodded, feeling worn out from the intense traveling we had done. Uncle moved around, getting a teapot and making some tea. We sat around the fire, and I told him of things that had happened – the journey that I had taken with the Avatar to the Sun Warriors, what Katara and I had done for that town on the polluted river, the information we had been able to glean on Ember Island, whatever I thought was important enough to share with him. I asked him questions about the letter he had given me, and he confirmed everything, giving me valuable insight into my family's history, and how certain events in the past had affected the present. Despite my exhaustion, I found myself able to stay up late just so I could sit and talk with my Uncle and have some of the wonderful tea that I missed so much.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Toph carried things to our tent after I tossed them down from Appa, and I was glad for a chance to lay down. We lad left very early in the morning, and had really pushed ourselves – and our animals – all day just so we could make it by nightfall. After all, we had less than a week left. I hoisted the last thing left over my shoulder – a roll of blankets – and noticed that Jun was packing up her own animal.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked. Wouldn't her Shirshu need some rest?

"There's no reason for me to stay here. I did my job, I got paid."

"None at all? What about Toph and my delightful company?" I responded lightly.

"Don't get me wrong, it was fun while it lasted. I wish you and Angry Boy the rest of luck. Though right now it seems as if Mellow Boy is a better name for him. Or Hot Boy." she snarked. I giggled softly. Zuko had indeed mellowed, even if he would get angry once in a while. He had released his frustration and guilt, and I knew it felt good for him. And Hot Boy, how could I argue with that?

"I think your Shirshu would appreciate the rest, and Toph and I got a tent. This is the White Lotus, there's nothing to worry about." I walked over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Plus, I think Iroh would find you being here a pleasant surprise."

"That old lech?" she asked, but her tone wasn't serious.

"With a heart of gold." I added smoothly. I had seen him flirt, but he was also respectful of women.

"Well, we are tired. I'll sleep with you, but this doesn't mean I'll stick around to let him put the moves on me tomorrow morning." she replied.

"Fair enough." I replied with a small smile.

"Great, a slumber party. Too bad I'm too tired to care." Toph teased as Jun entered the tent after me.

"I should be offended." she shot back as she rolled out her bag and lay down, her Shirshu sleeping just outside the tent, ready to protect her, and us. It did not take long to fall asleep, and now we were one day closer to the end of the War.

o0o0o0o

4 Days BSC

Zuko

"You know, it's been a while since we did morning exercises together." Uncle said as he poured me some ginseng tea. A long time ago when I was still searching for the Avatar, I had found these to be boring and irritating, since I just wanted to move on to the next level of moves. I would grouch and rage at him if he came into my room and woke me up when I wanted to sleep. But with the clarity that I had gained from the dragons, I saw the value and wisdom in such exercises, and it would be a nice time to bond.

"You're right." I smiled at him, and I saw the pride in his eyes as he smiled back at me.

o0o0o0o

Katara

"Iroh's heart beats faster when he looks at Jun." Toph whispered to me as we settled down for breakfast, steaming bowls of noodles in our hands. Since the camp was so large, it was impossible to have one big breakfast, so there were various small groups around the camp, and Iroh and Jun were with us. Jun has grudgingly agreed to stay after she had been promised a free breakfast, and I did not miss how Zuko's uncle glanced at her over his own bowl of noodles. It was so cute, and it made me think of Toph shyly trying to catch my brother's attention.

"You know, I've not had tea this good since the last time I saw Iroh." Jun said as she glanced over at me. I smiled and pointed over to Iroh, who was beaming under her compliment. She tilted her head as she glanced over at him.

"Do you think he would teach me how to make tea like that?" she asked in a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. My eyes twinkled at this little game.

"I am sure he would... if you asked him nicely." I replied sweetly.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I didn't expect to be so amused – or pleased – when I saw Jun moving from her seat after breakfast and sitting next to Uncle. I shot him a smile before I rose from my own seat, intending to seek out Jeong Jeong. We had been so tired last night that I hadn't bothered asking questions, but now I had the perfect opportunity. I placed my hand on her shoulder as I glanced down at her.

"There's somebody I need to talk with."

"Sure. I need to go see Pakku, anyway." Katara replied with a small shrug.

"See you." I replied. She smiled a bit and nodded.

It did not take me long to find Jeong Jeong's tent. A young man – around ten years my senior – emerged from the tent and glanced down at me. He was a bit taller than me, and rather broad-shouldered. His sideburns were nearly trimmed and his hair pulled back in a knot. If not for his White Lotus robe, I would have guessed him a Fire Nation soldier.

"Ah, Prince Zuko." He bowed to me slightly, and I stilled. It had been so long since I was regarded with such respect, and it had been the last thing I expected from these senior men. Only this man wasn't so senior, of course.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Si Seung Kamas. I would be honored to stay and talk with you, but Jeong Jeong is expecting you. I would be more than happy to talk to you later and answer the questions you will have." He ended this with another bow before going on his way. I stared for a moment before going inside.

Jeong Jeong sat within a ring of candles, facing me but with his head slightly bowed, his hair obscuring his gaze. Anyone would think he was sleeping, but the pulsing of the flames around him told an entirely different story. I sat down in front of him, the candles drawing a line between us. It had been so long since I had seen him, not long before his desertion of the army. At that time, Mother had already disappeared and Ozai had been Fire Lord for almost a year. It had been whispered through Court, a fascinating subject for the nobles, this desertion of a high-ranking and skilled Firebender, a man who had married the daughter of Avatar Roku and whose own daughter had married the current Fire Lord. I wondered what Mother would have done had she still been with us. Perhaps her disappearance was somehow tied to her father's desertion from the army? My eyes widened as I realized a possibility, but I calmed myself.

"Greetings, honored grandfather." I stated.

"When have I ever cared for such titles?" Jeong Jeong snapped with a wave of his hand. I smiled to myself.

"It certainly is good to see you again." I raised my head, seeing that he had raised his own as well, regarding me with a level gaze.

"Your trials have brought you here to me." he stated simply. I nodded. He was not a demonstrative man, stingy with praise and warm words, but he had his own way of letting me know that he cared for me.

"When I was little, I never imagined that any of this would happen."

"Are you glad it did?" he asked. A long time ago, I would have said no. I cursed my exile and wished I had never spoken up in the War Room. Now, I was proud to acknowledge the choice I had made and the strength and clarity I had gained through my ordeals.

"Yes."

"Good." He nodded briefly.

"There's something I need to ask." I replied. He nodded.

"Does my mother's disappearance have anything to do with your desertion? And do you know where she is now?"

He let out a low sigh. "There were several reasons I deserted, but the loss of my daughter did contribute to it. I wish I could say yes to the second question."

"...What?"

"I do not know why my daughter disappeared, or where to. Her husband refused to answer my questions." he said with an edge of anger in his tone.

"Oh." I looked down, feeling crushed. I had been hoping so much...

o0o0o0o

Katara

Before I went with Pakku, I leaned over to Iroh and Jun with a small smile on my face. Two nights before when we had been camping, Jun and I played Pai Sho with a small portable set. She revealed that she loved the game, and had taught me how to play.

"Hey, Jun. You do know that Iroh enjoys Pai Sho, don't you? I'm sure he'd enjoy a opportunity to play with you, you do have that little portable set." Her eyes widened slightly before she smirked.

"A portable set? Why, you must be very fond of this game!"

"I am, indeed. Gotta keep your mind sharp, right?"

"I have always appreciated a woman with a strong mind..." he replied charmingly. I had to hold back the big grin that threatened to break out on my face as I walked away.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

"How was your day?" I asked as I sat down next to Katara for some hot, spiced stew.

"It was pretty cool. I spent time with Pakku and we talked about Water Tribe. You?"

"Same. Spending time with a honored elder." We both smiled. I looked up to see the young man I had encountered earlier, and he bowed his head.

"May we have our conversation after dinner?" he asked. I nodded and motioned to a empty seat. He took a bowl of the stew that Uncle and I had made. Katara glanced at him curiously and he smiled at her politely.

"You may call me Kamas. I take it that you are Katara." She nodded and we continued eating. After she was done, she rose from her seat and left with Toph.

"You're wondering what a young man is doing in the White Lotus." he said with a polite but warm smile. I nodded.

"I could ask how an even younger man is here." he added. I smirked faintly.

"I have been in the Fire Nation army for almost ten years. I fought under Jeong Jeong. He was a wise teacher. He apparently saw something special in me, because he recruited me to gather information while he left the Army. I arrived not long ago with the specifications of the Fire Lord's assault on Ba Sing Se." he explained. I stared at him.

"Oh yes. I stuck around until the very last moment. One of the reasons Jeong Jeong tapped me for information is because of how quickly I was rising through the ranks. I love the Fire Nation... and I still do. But like you and Jeong Jeong, I have become disillusioned."

"It is a honor to meet you." I stated. He bowed his head.

"I pledge my loyalty to you. I hope you will see fit to use my abilities when you are Fire Lord."

"I need every good man I can get."

o0o0o0o

Katara

Even though Jun wouldn't admit it, I could see that she had a good time with Iroh. Both of them had a twinkle in their eyes, but when he saw Zuko and I sitting together, he had a different kind of sparkle. He smiled at us as he approached before directing his attention to his nephew. Did he suspect? We had been discreet and had not seen much of one another all day, and I was sure that Iroh would be so distracted by Jun that he wouldn't notice the sparks between Zuko and myself. I should have known better...

"Zuko, I just wanted to let you know that I will be visiting with a friend this evening. So I will be gone tonight, you will be sleeping by yourself." He shot Zuko a small smile before bowing his head to me and leaving us. I glanced at Zuko with slight surprise, and he shrugged.

That night, we didn't make love. It just wasn't the right time – or place for us. I let out a sigh of contentment as Zuko spooned up to me loosely, rubbing my arm and taking comfort in his faintly smoky scent.

o0o0o0o

3 Days BSC

When I woke up, I was facing Zuko, loosely snuggled against him, my face buried to his chest. I blushed as I realized that he had been staring at me.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"About ten minutes. You look so peaceful when you're snuggled against me." he replied lightly.

"You've really improved on the smooth talking." I shot back with a warm smile. I stretched out and snuggled closer, feeling him start to stroke my hair. I gave out a quiet purr and lay there like a cat being stroked. I couldn't complain about waking up next to the future Fire Lord.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I idly twirled a strand of hair between my fingers as I stared down at her, happy at the opportunity to simply spend a quiet night with her. Uncle was good company, but he wasn't the one I wanted to cuddle with. I was happy that I was the person she chose to seek comfort from, and leaned down to nuzzle the side of her head. To think, as Fire Lord, I would be the recipient of her loving affection, to give me something to savor during long Court sessions or meetings, and when I ended the day, she would be there to welcome and comfort me, and listen to me as I struggled to rebuild the Fire Nation as something better. That was what made life worth living.

I stilled as I remembered the twinkle in Uncle's eye the night before. Had he left the tent to me, knowing that I would appreciate a night with Katara? Did he understand how I felt about her?

"Is it just me or did my uncle sound smug last night?"

"I don't know. All I noticed was that he looked happy to have Jun around." she replied with a small shrug.

After several more minutes of just laying there in the silence, she climbed off the mat and stretched out. I couldn't help but admire her rear end under the fabric of her pants as she bent over to touch her toes.

I checked outside before sending Katara on her way, it would be no use to have a bunch of old men see Katara leave my uncle's tent. She ducked out gracefully and I sat outside in the early-morning sun, feeling my body absorb the energy from its rays.

Not long after that, I saw Uncle saunter along, looking content.

"Good morning, Uncle. How was your night?" I asked respectfully. He simply beamed at me.

"Nights are always wonderful when you have a intelligent and attractive lady for company." he replied. I smiled a bit.

"You certainly would know that." I joked lightly. My aunt had been intelligent as well, good at Pai Sho and poetry, and had always spoken to me as if I were a young man, instead of a little boy. Needless to say, I had been very sad when she died. He smiled before his face became solemn.

"Nephew, we need to talk." He went into his tent, and I followed. I kept my head bowed slightly of respect to the seriousness of his tone and wondered what he had to say, though I already suspected...He sat down on his mat and motioned me to sit in front of him.

"I see that you have gotten close to Katara." he stated. Rather than beat around the bush, I decided to just have it out in the open.

"I already asked her to stay with me. When I become Fire Lord." I replied, keeping my gaze steady as I regarded my honored mentor. Silence hung in the air before I heard a soft chuckle.

"Oh, Zuko." he said with a faint, unreadable smile. I swallowed.

"When you had been exiled, I never imagined that you would meet a girl you would care about, much less a Waterbender."

"So?" I asked, feeling a bit defensive. He shook his head and raised his hand placatingly.

"But then, who would have thought we would end up here?" he added. He let his hand drop into his lap. "Here we are, about to take on the Fire Lord, both of us branded traitors when all we want is what is best for the Nation and the world." he said. I felt some of my tension lifting. Uncle did not seem disappointed or displeased at all.

"You are completely serious about being with her?" he asked. I understood what me meant. Was I willing to weather the storm that my choice of mate would trigger among the largely conservative faction of the Fire Nation aristocracy and Court? Would I be ready to protect her, and do what I needed to maker her happy?

"You're seventeen. Most boys at that age don't even consider who they want as wife." Uncle replied calmly. I nodded.

"I know. But what I feel with Katara... it's just right. I can't explain it, but I know she is the one that Agni meant for me to be with." Now, what would Uncle say to that? He started laughing quietly, stroking his beard.

"I know that this isn't part of what is taught in Fire Nation today, but there are tales of long ago, when the world wasn't so divided up and the nations mixed freely. There were men from the Fire Nation who felt that their lines had become too unbalanced with an excessive amount of fire..." I could not help but think of Ozai and Azula, as well as Sozin, as Uncle went on, "and they would travel to Water lands and kidnap Water Tribe women to be their wives, to balance out their lines. The tales are that when such children were successfully conceived and born, they were very skilled and strong in whatever element they had gained from their parents. And Katara does seem to balance you out."

_Agni knows she does_. I nodded. I hadn't heard of such tales – why was that not surprising – but it made sense.

"Perhaps having a Watebender at your side is just what the bloodline of Agni needs." Iroh said. His words radiated truth. Fire, if left unchecked, would burn wildly and consume everything in its path until there was nothing left but ashes – and figuratively, this was what Sozin had started and what Ozai was now trying to finish. A scorching victory for the Fire Nation would only lead it to eventually consume itself and burn out.

I was relieved to have Uncle's support and encouragement. When he pulled me into a hug, I hugged back fiercely.

o0o0o0o

Iroh

Zuko and Katara. Hmm. It wasn't something I never thought would have happen. But I remember their bickering and heated interactions before I had left their group. It reminded me of how my wife and I had bickered back then when we had taken notice of one another. She was smart like a whip, and had a tongue like one too when she was pushed to it. Ahh, good memories. So many of my peers had wanted demure maidens to marry. But I wanted a wife, not a plaything. And how wonderful the marriage had been! We kept the other on their toes, and I had remained passionate for her even after nearly twenty years, right up to the day she died. Jun reminded me of her in some ways, and she was a good Pai Sho player too.

Of course, bringing a Waterbender to court would not be as easy as it sounded. But from a political standpoint, it was an excellent idea. A Waterbending Master with ties to both the Northern and the Southern Water Tribes, allied with the Fire Lord would also mean an alliance between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes, and that would be invaluable to Zuko and to all other parties involved. And it went without saying that my nephew's serious approach to things meant that he was confident about having Katara as his wife, otherwise he would not have even told me his intentions. I was proud of him, and I wouldn't mind having a Waterbender as my daughter-in-law. I saw the ease that he now had around her, and the way that he had emerged from his self-imposed shell, at least partially. I saw the way he had smiled at her easily and it had nearly brought tears to my eyes. It had been so long since I saw him smile.

And it would be nice to hear the pitter-patter of little feet running through the Palace hallways...

"Good. I just wanted to make sure that I understood the situation. I'm very proud of you and how far you came." I smiled.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Zuko and I sat on a rocky outcropping that sat at the edge of the camp, gazing up at the stars and thankful for the cool night. Ember Island was a beautiful place, but I certainly didn't miss the muggy nights!

"You know, these stars remind me of when I had you tied to a tree." Zuko said idly. I smirked faintly at this. How could I forget his whisper, his enticing offer of my mother's necklace as he hovered about with it in his hands.

"What a... interesting courtship we had." I replied softly. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Interesting is better than boring, right?"

"No doubt." I felt him drape his arm across my shoulders, and I leaned in contentedly. Tomorrow, there would be just two days before the comet was visible in the sky. Oh spirits. Had we really gone this far?

_Aang, if you can hear me, I am sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you. But the world needs you. Please come back._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. All we had to do was sleep, and then in the morning, we'd leave. It was all talked about amongst us and the members of the White Lotus. Zuko and I would go after Azula. Sokka and Toph would disable as many airships as they could, and Toph's Bending of metal would be a huge help. The White Lotus would remain here along with what soldiers the Earth King had left – and the Dai Li as well – and defend Ba Sing Se against the rest of the Fire Lord's army. It sounded solid, but with the comet, the Fire Army would have its power enormously boosted, and with their tanks and war-machines, they would be fearsome indeed. I was almost afraid to see how the comet would augment the Firebending abilities of those who possessed it, whether they were coming on the airships or the tanks. At least the Firebenders on our side would also be able to take advantage of this overflow of energy from the comet.

When I thought about it, I almost felt dizzy and faint. Who could have ever predicted that I would become a vital part – or any part at all – of the battle that would determine how the Great War ended? As if Zuko sensed my thoughts, he gave me a reassuring squeeze, nuzzling the side of my head.


	32. The Dying of the Light

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 32 – The Dying of the Light

The poem below is one of my favorites, and was perfect for the Old Masters/White Lotus members. But it also applies to everyone else, and with Sozin's Comet, it seemed even more appropriate. As always, feedback is welcome.

o0o0o0o

_Do not go gentle into that good night,_

_Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_

_Because their words had forked no lightning they_

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_

_Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_

_And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_

_Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_And you, my father, there on the sad height,_

_Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._

_Do not go gentle into that good night._

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

-Dylan Thomas, 'Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night'

o0o0o0o

2 Days BSC

(Mid-Late September, 1101)

Zuko

The comet wasn't yet visible, but the sky had taken on a slight red tint. I could feel it, like a faint tugging at my loins. My dreams had been full of fire, heat, and a Waterbender. She was an oasis amidst the blaze. And I was glad that she was coming with me to defeat Azula. It seemed almost unbelievable that I had come to this point. Where had all the time gone? It seemed like only yesterday that my father had burned my face and exiled me.

"May Agni be with you." Uncle said as he hugged me fiercely. I nodded.

"May Agni keep us all safe." If Agni still watched over his Nation, then I hoped he would keep us safe. This War had gone on long enough. I climbed on top of Appa, sitting next to Katara as we looked down at the rest of the group. Katara waved to the small group standing in front of Appa before I took the reins, giving him the familiar command of 'Yip-yip'.

o0o0o0o

Iroh

When I had been a young Prince, Zuko's age, I would have never imagined that my life would turn out like this. I had lost a wife and son, and had my right to the throne taken away from my father right before he died – at least, according to my brother. I had gone with my nephew in exile, knowing he needed me. And now here I was, ready to defend the last stronghold of the Earth Kingdom as my brother led his army How ironic, considering that I had nearly conquered Ba Sing Se myself.

I wondered if Lu Ten was watching me now. What must he think of the current affairs of the Royal Family?

"Don't look so sad. They'll be fine." Jun had her hand on my shoulder, and I smiled at her.

o0o0o0o

Night Before BSC

Zuko

Katara was silent as she unwrapped some pepper-cake for dinner, and she barely touched her food. We had spent the day traveling, and were now camped on a small island not too far from the Capitol island. The trees gave us cover, and it would take but a couple of hours to make it to the Palace on Appa's back. I ate a large bite of the spicy bread as Katara picked at the crumbs of the small piece she cut for herself.

"Is that all you're eating?" I asked as I poured some cool fruit juice for us. Katara and I would have to be careful of what we ate – and drank – tomorrow so we weren't weighed down or uncomfortably full, so I was going to have a big supper tonight. We had plenty of food from Uncle, who must have had the same idea I did.

"I'm just not hungry." she huffed softly, looking at the fire. I frowned and scooted over to her.

"I know you're feeling nervous, but we need to eat tonight."

"I _know_." she snapped. Ooh. Touchy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Katara muttered, staring into the fire. Slowly, I placed a hand on her back. She did not protest. I started rubbing it in a slow circle, hearing a quiet sigh. I continued, rubbing more firmly, and heard a soft groan of relief, though I still felt tension in her core. I closed my eyes, concentrating on feeling the heat in her body and noticing that there was a hot lump of angry heat in her lower stomach, a knot of throbbing energy.

"Your stomach hurts?" I asked. "Should I make some more tea?"

"It's not that." she huffed.

"But... I..."

"It's my stupid moon-time. I just had to get it right before the final battle!" she raged quietly, her voice fierce.

Oh. I remembered the times she had been especially prickly before, and nodded slowly. I remember Mother not feeling well once in a while, remaining in her apartments a couple of days out of each month. As a male, I was not privy to female secrets, but I understood that it was a unpleasant time for them, and that it was wise for a man to give such females space. Azula had been just twelve when I had been exiled, and I silently thanked Agni that I hadn't been around to be subjected to whatever rages she would doubtlessly have had.

But I saw a way to alleviate her suffering.

"Tara... would you lay down and let me hold you?" I asked gently.

"You wanna lay with me?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" I countered. Katara had always kept herself clean, hadn't she? And being a Waterbender...

"I'll take anything that'll help me feel even just a little better." she shot back. She lay down, curled up loosely, and I spooned up to her, wrapping my arm around her middle and placing my hand where I felt that tight knot of heat and chi. Closing my eyes, I concentrated, feeling soothing heat leave my hand, and focused on dispersing the tight knot. Mentally, I broke the knot and led the heat to travel smoothly through her body, the heat from my hand soothing away the ache. Katara's breath came out in a slow exhale, and I felt her body relax.

"Zuko, you're amazing." Her whisper was full of appreciation.

"I know." I replied in a mock prideful tone, and she giggled softly.

"But seriously, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm hungry." Katara replied. I smiled.

That night, I held her, soothing her as she curled up against me, her face filled with gratitude and comfort as I shared my heat.

o0o0o0o

Morning BSC

Katara

With Zuko soothing away my aches, I woke up well-rested. How wonderful it had been to receive a new advantage of Zuko's Bending. If not for him, I'd have been curled up all night, praying for my pains to go away. And on such a important day, I needed to be alert.

I was hungry, but mindful of Zuko's admonition the night before, cooked just enough vegetables and pepper-cake to make a light meal for both of us, adding some fruit to it. He looked handsome laying there shirtless, his toned muscles flexing and bunching as he stirred awake and stretched. We ate silently, keyed up and excited about what would happen today. I was a bundle of nerves, and had to meditate with Zuko to calm down.

I barely felt the air against my face as Appa flew across the ocean to our final destination. Even though we were in full stealth mode so we could avoid people, the Palace City was eerily silent.

"There's always been a lot more activity than this. Servants doing errands, guards doing their rounds, workers in the gardens or building things..." Zuko murmured as we slid through the little City, approaching the Palace. There were a few more servants here, and a pair of young women scurried past our hiding spot behind a pillar, muttering about my sister.

"Azula's becoming Fire Lord today. I shudder to think of what will happen when the Fire Lord dies and she's the one in charge." I heard one say as she paused to shift the bags she carried.

"At least the War will be over." the other one replied.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

My sister was being crowned Fire Lord? Kamas had brought a valuable amount of intelligence with him, but this was not among them. Must have been a recent development, then. How smug and excited my sister must be. She was only fifteen, and she would become Fire Lord! I doubt that even in her wildest dreams would my sister have thought that this would happen so early.

_You must be enjoying yourself, Azula._ But not for long. I knew exactly where to go. I remembered the fight we had in the canyon at the Western Air Temple. I was confident that I could handle myself against my sister.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord." I recognized the voice of the head of the Fire Sages, and peeked around the pillar to see Azula kneeling at the top of the plaza steps. What a... quiet ceremony it was. Why wasn't Azula in front of a throng of courtiers and citizens, celebrating what was doubtless one of her proudest moments? The only people I saw were Azula and the Sages, and I saw the glint of the fire-shaped diadem in his hands, just inches above her head. He glanced down at her before looking up, and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" she hissed impatiently. I moved within sight.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am." I stated loudly. All of the Sages looked at me with shock. Azula started laughing.

"You're hilarious, Zu-zu."

"And you're going down!" Katara replied as she moved to my side.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord ? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" she declared. Oh, I was more than ready...

"You're on." I growled.

"You sure?" Katara asked with some concern.

"I'll be fine, There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." I thought of her defeat at Ba Sing Se, and the news of her sending Mai and Ty Lee to prison. What had she been through since she returned home in defeat? Did it have something to do with this private ceremony?

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." Azula said as we faced one another.

"No, you're not." I replied. She didn't bother to reply, and I noticed that her stance was just a bit awkward. Where was her coolness, her grace and poise?

We battled amidst a swirl of blue and orange flame. Despite all the impressive moves my sister performed – moves I would have been jealous of a long time ago – she wasn't up to her usual game. I struck her with a powerful burst of flame, seeing her roll across the stone, her hair coming undone as she struggled to her feet, baring her teeth at me like a feral animal. I saw the index and middle fingers on each hand come together, just as they always did before she created lightning. And this time, I would be ready. Thanks to the dragons, Katara's encouragement and our meditation and discussion about Bending, I had figured out my own way to form lightning. But none came from my sister, and she looked even angrier than before.

"What? No lightning?" I could not resist this taunt, seeing the look of frustration on her face. No wonder she looked so pissed off. I was right. There was something wrong with her and she lacked the focus she needed to pull off the most advanced technique known to Firebenders.

"Oh, I'll _show _you lightning!" she screamed. Wow. I'd never seen her scream like that, her cheeks red with frustration. Her movements were more dramatic and irregular, and I took my stance, seeing a spark fly from her fingers. Of course I had spoken too soon. But I was still confident. As the lightning arced around her, I knew I would be able to absorb it. What a long way I had come from the frustrated, angry, scarred kid who had been sent into exile for trying to do the right thing after years of living under his sister's shadow.

And then the lightning came. But not at me.

Without thinking, I threw myself in front of it, not feeling disgust until later when I was able to assess my memories of this day at my leisure.

_Agni preserve me._

o0o0o0o

Katara

"Zuko!" I screamed, barely registering that he had risked his own life for me as I rushed to his twitching form, hearing his soft groan as he clutched his chest. But before I could reach him, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of me, and I snapped back. I had nearly been killed! As much as I loved Zuko and wanted to see to his well-being, I would be no good if that bitch killed me first...

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zu-zu if you don't mind!" She leaped into the air, a thick band of fire arcing at me. I darted behind a pillar, leading her onto a chase, hearing lightning strike one of pillars not far from where I was. I moved to another pillar just before the one I had previously hidden behind was suddenly shattered by a powerful burst of lightning.

Crazy bitch, if she kept doing that the roof could collapse on us both! This had to end quickly so I could attend to Zuko. I looked down, seeing a barred wooden floor, water beneath it. Zuko had told me about how such channels were built to bring water to various parts of the Palace grounds for gardening or cleaning. Some were covered, but others remained open for easy access and maintenance. Perfect, just perfect. I had been about to use the water in my flasks, but there was no way I was going to turn up this opportunity...

"There you are, you filthy peasant!" Azula was wild-eyed, her hair a mess, her lips twisted halfway between a grin and a sneer. I darted again, hiding behind one pillar after another as I caused the water in the channel to splash up, distracting her. And then I noticed the chains looped around a handle on a service door that led down to the channel. Oh, perfect.

Another pillar shattered before I moved into action, having it all planned in my mind. With expert flicks of my wrists and arms, all the water that was currently down there came up through the wooden slats, engulfing Azula and rendering her unable to move. She glared at me hatefully, trying to get out of the water that surrounded her, her mouth opening and quickly closing. I was so tempted to leave her in there and let her drown. But I wasn't a killer, not like she was, and Zuko would certainly want her to answer to justice.

I felt her try to pull away as I wrapped the chains around her hands, and knew she was becoming panicked at being unable to breathe. But only when she was firmly secured to the wooden grating did I let the water flow back down through the slats. And then I rushed back to Zuko.

He was still shuddering and having a hard time breathing, and I realized that if he wasn't attended to, he might have a seizure or some kind of attack.

"Zuko." I whispered, rolling him over onto his back, a water-glove already on my hand. The water spread out onto his chest, causing him to moan softly.

"It's okay, Zuko. I'm here." I whispered, hoping he heard and understood me. His entire body tensed as the water soaked into his wound, repairing the bloodied and blistered flesh and the damage underneath, making sure there was no internal damage. His breathing became more even, and he relaxed before he opened his eyes.

"Tara..." he said softly, raising a shaky hand to cup my cheek. I smiled and nodded.

"Zu." I whispered, trying to not cry as I looked down at him.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I replied softly, my stomach hurting at the intense emotion I felt. I had nearly lost Zuko. I touched the now-faint mark on his stomach and sighed softly. The Fire Sages had remained where they were – cowards, why hadn't they rushed to Zuko while Azula and I were fighting – but they now started to come down the steps. I glared at the head of the Fire Sages, not bothering to hide my contempt. He seemed about to say something when we heard the crackling of something, and his head jerked up suddenly, gazing past my shoulder, a look of fear on his face. Zuko struggled to sit up and as he did, he looked past me as well, his eyes widening.

"Katara!" I heard him hiss.

_What the..._

Before I could turn around, I felt something strike my back, literally knocking the wind out of me before everything went black.


	33. Long Days and Longer Nights

**Slow Heat**

Chapter 33 – Long Days and Longer Nights

This is the last main chapter of Slow Heat, but not the end of this story – the epilogue and the alternate ending will follow. So glad you liked the last chapter, this one was really, really hard for me to write since it was so emotional! Please let me know what you thought – I LOVE REVIEWS! Nom nom nom!

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I heard the chains rattle as Azula struggled against them, flailing wildly and spitting out flame as she tried to free herself, Others would have ignored her, but despite my weakened state I could turn my head and look at her as Katara looked down at me, her hand stroking my forehead. I heard the footsteps of the Sages as they approached us, but still I stared at Azula. I tried to get up, and my legs twitched a bit but refused to obey. My heart was pounding, but her coolness had taken away the pain.

I looked up at Katara, but kept Azula in my periphery. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, and the rusted chain snapped, letting Azula spring to her feet.

My mind was screaming _Move! Move!_, but my body refused to cooperate. It was sluggish from the shock I received, and I tried to reach out so I could at least shove her out of the way, but before I could, she was hit. She stared ahead for a moment, her gaze unfocused, her mouth parted in a sharp exhale. And then she slumped forward, the back of her shirt burnt away as Azula leaped in the air.

_Agni damn you!_ I pushed Katara to the Head Sage.

"Make sure she's okay!" I growled as I snapped to my feet just before lightning hit the place where I had just lain prone. _Bitch._ I wasn't even surprised at these feelings. Her hair whipped out when she snapped her neck, sending droplets of water flying into my face. I did not stop, and went after her, feeling my limbs protest at the sudden activity. A fireball barely missed my head, sailing past my scar. I smelled singed hair but did not register it as I dodged her attempts, knowing that she would kill me at the first opportunity. Her eyes had that pure, wicked, maniacal gleam in them and if I wasn't working so hard to avoid her attacks, I'd have felt chilled from the malice I saw.

Long and elegantly manicured claws slashed less than an inch from my face, and I shot out with a fist covered in flame. I didn't make physical contact with my hand, but I heard her scream before she jerked back, writhing.

My eyes widened when I saw that much of her face was burnt. Only the right side of her face still had any smooth skin, and that eye remained unscathed but the other one... dear Agni. If my scar had looked bad before it healed, it was nothing compared to this. The entire left side of her face, and a bit of the right, was a ruin of scorched flesh. Her burnt lips drew back to reveal neat white teeth as she screamed, and her good eye darted around before focusing on me, promising revenge.

She came at me with an arcing fire-kick, but I managed to block it and grabbed hold of her foot before she shot another fireball at me. I had to let go to dodge, and we were Bending fire at one another, though Azula's movements had become more erratic, her moves less controlled. She was shooting fire and lightning at every opportunity, taking full advantage of Sozin's comet and its power augmentation.

The bursts of flame were peppered with screams of rage from a charred, twisted mouth, and suddenly she propelled herself in the air with a burst of flame. I leaped out of the way and darted along the corner of the veranda as I heard her land on the roof before a burst of lightning blew a hole through the shingles. I heard the sudden rattle of roof tiles coming loose before I saw a figure fall from the roof, a brief but sickening crack as she landed on the side of her head, her body flopping down like a rag-doll. I stood there for several long moments as several more roof tiles slid down, clacking around her body. Her remaining eye stared ahead blankly, her lips parted slightly.

I walked around her and rushed back to the Sages. They were somber-faced as they looked up at me. Katara lay on the stone, unmoving. I dropped down to feel her pulse, and my heart thudded hollowly as there was none.

"She... was dead before she came to my arms." the Head Sage murmured, his head bowed.

_No. No. It could not be._ I grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her gently. Her head lolled back. _Dear Agni, no._

o0o0o0o

3 Days ASC

(Late September, 1101)

Avatar Aang

My heart pounded in anticipation as I walked up the steps to the Fire Palace. I had found a peaceful way to defeat Ozai. And I heard that Zuko beat Azula, so I'd be meeting the new Fire Lord. Over the last few days as I met with the White Lotus and then traveled back to Sozun with the captive Former Fire Lord and several of the Old Masters accompanying me. On the front plaza, I saw Hakoda, Sokka, and Toph. They looked surprised to see the former Fire Lord in chains, and Ozai scowled at them all.

I couldn't wait to see Katara again. I had thought for a long time on what I would do now. I hoped that seeing Zuko as Fire Lord would change her mind. After all, she couldn't want to be the Fire Lady, right? She would realize that he wasn't the right guy for her.

"How are Katara and the Fire Lord?" I asked. I heard an angry scoff behind me, but Hakoda said nothing. Sokka stared right ahead, and Toph kept walking. Weird.

"You'll see when we get to the Palace." Sokka finally said. I could feel Ozai's angry stare at my back and the soft rattle of chains that limited his footsteps so he couldn't run or jump. Without his Bending, he couldn't break or melt them. I rubbed the back of my neck where I felt his gaze. I'd be glad to hand him over to Zuko and be done with that. I was gonna play it cool around him about Katara. And hopefully Zuko be too busy with Fire Lord duties to pay attention to her.

Zuko sat alone on his throne, a few Fire Sages and guards surrounding him.

"Your part in ending the War is much appreciated. The world is in your debt, Avatar Aang." Zuko's face was calm as he stared down at me. Of course, neither of us could forget what had happened on Ember Island, and the silence was thick and uncomfortable.

"I am the Avatar. I was doing my job." I replied neutrally.

"You still have a job to do. We have a long road ahead of us."

"Of course. We've already discussed that. I trust we can work together."

"But of course." Zuko kept staring down at me, his hands on the armrests of the Dragon Throne. "I trust that you are tired from your journey. Guest quarters have been set up, and we are having a banquet tonight to honor your arrival."

"Thank you, Lord Zuko." Where was Katara? Why wasn't she here to greet me? Was she angry with me?

"You may go now. I will see you again tonight."

I walked down the grand hallway with Sokka while Ozai was led away by Royal Guards.

"Where's Katara?" I asked. He did not answer, and I frowned, tugging his sleeve.

"She's not hurt, is she?" I demanded as we turned a corner.

"She was hurt." Sokka finally said, and continued walking. Oh no! But I was the Avatar. Surely I could help her get better. I tried to not imagine what might have happened to her. I had learned, over the course of my travels, how cruel some people could be. Zuko and Katara had come here to deal with Azula...

"Azula, she hurt Katara?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Where's Azula?"

"She's been dealt with... accordingly. Zuko made sure she couldn't hurt anybody else." Sokka's tone was hard. Well, that did make me feel just a bit better.

"Here's the guest rooms. Most of them are taken, but the one at the end is still empty, if you'd prefer to be alone.

"I'd like to see Katara."

"Not yet."

"How badly is she hurt?" What _could_ Azula have done? I was feeling pretty upset. It was Zuko's job to protect her! I regretted leaving Ember Island, but I knew it had to be done – I had to face the Fire Lord while the others did their own part to end the War. Realistically, I couldn't have protected Katara while keeping Ozai from baking me to a crisp. But I could have kept her underground, in a earth shelter or something. Anything.

When Sokka did not say anything, I frowned.

"I want to see her now!"

"No. Trust me, you'll see her in a while. Now's just not the right time... okay?" Sokka stopped at the door leading to the room he had indicated. He pushed it open, revealing a nice-looking room with a large and comfortable bed. Momo jumped off my shoulder and scampered into the room, curling up on the blankets.

"Seems like Momo's tired from the trip. Iroh looked tired too." Sokka said. I nodded slowly. We could have taken more time, but all of us just wanted to get back to Sozun, prepared just in case Azula was going to attack. But we were welcomed, and I was glad for that. I had had enough fighting, believe me!

"There's also a small bath in there. All of the guest rooms have them. And Zuko is giving us clothes to wear." He motioned to his own plain red and black silk robe. "He's also taken the Kyoshians and all prisoners of war out of the dungeons. Anyone who needed medical attention has it. Right now we're just trying to assess the situation and see what needs to be done. Of course, we were waiting for you too. But take your time. We're waiting for everyone to be rested before we discuss matters."

"I guess there's a lot of things to discuss and figure out, right?" I asked.

"Of course. But for now, just relax. You do look like you could use a nap. I could wake you up before supper."

"Sounds fine." I wanted to ask about Katara again, but sensed that I wouldn't get an answer right now. Sokka stared at me for a few moments, almost as if he had read my mind.

"You'll see her later tonight. For now, just rest. The War is over, and you've earned a nap. You do look beat."

"I do feel tired." I murmured, thinking of my battle with Ozai. He had been so insanely powerful. If it wasn't for all the hard work I did with Katara, Toph, and Zuko...

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure." I murmured. Sokka closed the door and I flopped down on the bed. It'd been far too long since I slept on something so soft, and I felt Momo crawl onto my back and curl up as I lay there on my stomach. Within moments, I was asleep.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I rose from my throne, barely noticing Uncle or the others. The confrontation with the Avatar over Katara was inevitable, but I had no desire to face it. Over the last three days I had to deal with the painful fact that she was dead. Never again would I feel her warm body snuggled up to mine, her hands stroking my body or face, her lips pressed against mine in loving kisses, her beautiful azure eyes twinkling with happiness as I gave her my attentions. She would not be there in the morning to cuddle with, and she wouldn't be there in the evenings to stroke my brow and let me forget fort a while my duties as Fire Lord.

Over the last three days, I had tried to fill my schedule as much as I could – not that that took great effort – by having meetings, going through the legal documents, seeing to the prisoners of war, and the like. From early in the morning to late at night I kept myself as distracted as possible. I had made the rounds of the infirmary, where Suki and her Kyoshians were recuperating from the abuses that Azula had put them through, along with several other Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe prisoners. With the people already here, I had been going back and forth, holding meetings and setting up peace treaties and trade agreements. I had issued an apology to Suki and her girls, as well as all the others. And I knew I would be making more because of what my father and sister had done.

With Hakoda and Sokka, I already negotiated trade and peace for the Southern Water Tribe. Chit Sang would receive a full pardon and reinstatement. The arrival of Bumi just now reminded me of my plans to sign Omashu back over to him, and I still had to negotiate peace and trade with him. Toph had already agreed to ally the Beifongs with me. It was my fullest intent to garner as many allies as I could, because already there were rumblings within the Court at my refusal to continue the War. After all, I was pardoning people they deemed as traitors, such as Uncle and Jeong Jeong. I would of course receive the support of the White Lotus, but there was little doubt that in the days to come, I would have to hear criticism from courtiers who truly believed in the superiority of Fire Nation above all else.

There was a room adjoining the throne room which served as an office, and an good private meeting place. It was a room designed for the Fire Lord's use for receiving smaller audiences. I retreated to it, knowing that Uncle would follow. I was tired of sitting in the throne room, and didn't wish to remain in it longer than absolutely necessary. When I was little, I had never imagined I might become Fire Lord. That had been for Uncle and Lu Ten.

I sat behind the desk, ignoring the yet-to-be-opened sealed documents that sat there on a prim black lacquered tray. Many a hour I had spent in here already, and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Uncle entered and closed the door behind himself. I waved to one of the seats. Usually, other chairs would not have been provided, so the Fire Lord's audience would have to stand. But I had several chairs brought in here, so I could discuss treaties and alliances in a more comfortable setting. It also helped put those I talked with at ease, so things could go more smoothly, all of us equals in our desire to end the war and cement peace for everyone.

He settled himself as he stared at me.

"Something's wrong." Uncle said in his perceptive way, studying me as I sat there behind the large mahogany desk. I lowered my head, taking a deep breath.

"How was the battle with your sister?"

"I defeated her." I replied plainly. I felt responsible for the deaths of both women. I hadn't been able to protect Katara, and the injury I had given Azula doubtless had led to her demise. No matter how much my logical mind argued, I blamed myself. I had been hurt, and it wasn't Katara's fault that Azula had managed to destroy her chains with lightning – they were weak and rusted in some links – and my body had still been reeling from Azula's attack so I hadn't been able to move it as quickly. Thus I hadn't been able to push Katara out of the way. And the burn to Azula's face had been self-defense. She was trying to _kill_ me, for Agni's sake! The rational part of me argued these points over and over. Yet I still felt a heavy weight on my chest.

Sokka had been angry about his sister's death and had even screamed at me after he saw Katara's body. I had silently accepted his angry words, offering no resistance. I certainly didn't blame him for his anger and bore no resentment towards the heated words he had flung at me. I felt like screaming at people too. I wanted to scream at my sister, at the Sages, at my father, at Sozin, at anybody. But nothing would bring the woman I loved back to me. However busy I kept myself, however tired I was when I plopped down in my new bed, I still had to deal with the fact that she wasn't there next to me.

"What happened, Zuko?" Uncle asked gently, leaning forward. Oh, Agni. I didn't want to talk about it. But I found the words coming out of my mouth, of what had happened at the old plaza. He did not interrupt once, and listened to me intently even as I came to an end in my story. The silence in the air was thick, and I looked down at my hands.

"Oh, Zuko."

I said nothing. I continued to stare down.

"Believe me, I know how you feel."

Still, I said nothing. I didn't need comforting or pitying words.

"When my wife died, I actually considered suicide." I heard him say. I looked up at him. I had never even thought that such an option was considered by my uncle. When my aunt died, Uncle had gone through the appropriate mourning period, but he had never discussed his feelings with me – or anybody else, as far as I knew.

"It is terrible, to know that you will never see that person again. To never feel the warmth of their body, or listen to their loving words, to lay there alone at night." I saw the sadness in his eyes. "Nothing will ever replace her. She was a fine and wonderful mother and wife."

"And aunt too." I murmured, remembering her friendly words. She had died when I was rather young so there wasn't much I remembered about her, but it was all good.

"Indeed." Uncle smiled faintly. This was the first time I had someone talk to me about what it was like losing a loved one. I know that Hakoda had lost his wife in a Fire Nation attack, but for the sake of simplicity, Sokka and I had agreed that it wasn't necessary for him to learn of our relationship, especially since Katara hadn't been of official betrothal age yet.

"Even now, I still love my wife dearly. I am content in the knowledge that I will see her again one day in the Spirit World."

"That's not a comfort to me." I replied, trying to not sound too sarcastic. Even though it felt good to talk to Uncle about a experience we had both gone through, it also hurt deeply. I was only seventeen. How many years ahead of me did I have left? How many years without Katara?

"I know, I know." Uncle sighed. More silence hung in the air before I rung for a servant to bring us some tea. Mu uncle glanced at the documents I had yet to read.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you. But I am here to help you."

"That's what I was counting on." I murmured, relieved for a change of subject. "I've already discussed alliances and trade agreements with many people here. There's a lot to do."

"As Fire Lord, there is always a lot to do, especially if you don't delegate responsibilities."

"I don't intend to shove off my responsibilities onto others."

"It's not about shirking responsibility, nephew. You're tired, and running the Nation takes a lot of work. You need to set up a trusted group of advisers who will help you handle the running of the nation. Otherwise you will run yourself ragged." He stared at me for several moments, his eyes assessing, "Seems that you are already doing so. I know all of this provides a distraction. I was the same way after my wife died. But this cannot continue."

"I want you on that council."

"Of course." He bowed his head slightly. "This is as important to me as it is to you."

"Thank you."

"You could have a monument set up here for Katara. By the lake would be a good spot."

I sighed softly.

"I know it hurts, but it helped me to have a headstone for my wife. It's... something."

"I know." I lowered my head, hoping I would not need one for Mother. I had yet to discover her fate, and both relished and dreaded my inevitable meeting with my sire. I looked up as I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"It's Sokka. If you're busy, I'll come back later."

"We'll talk some more later." Uncle said as he downed the rest of his tea and rose from his seat. I nodded. He bowed out, and Sokka came in, bowing his head to Uncle.

"Aang's taking a nap now." he murmured.

"Does he know?"

"All I would say was that she was hurt."

"Thank you." I said. He nodded, looking at home in his borrowed clothing. We were nearly the same size, and the servants had brought out all the appropriate clothing I would need from storage. I had no desire to wear my Ozai's clothing, so the only things of his I would be keeping were the royal and ceremonial robes that all Fire Lords wore. The only thing Sokka was missing was his Wang Fire beard. I would always remember this persona of Sokka's with fondness.

"I don't wanna be around when Aang finds out." he murmured.

"Neither do I."

"Let's have Toph do it." he replied half-jokingly. I smiled – albeit it was just a tiny one – for the first time since my last morning with Katara.

"Tea smells good. Could I have some?"

"Of course." I summoned a servant to bring some more tea and a clean cup. I was grateful for this quiet interlude amongst all the meetings and inspections I had to do. Last year, when I had encountered Sokka as he tried to attack me, wearing war-paint on his face, I had dismissed him outright as an idiot and a peasant. How far along I had come in my travels, especially when I had been part of the Avatar's group. This was the man who would have been my brother-in-law, if not for Azula.

"Dad and I will need to go back to the Tribe with our men." Sokka said after he downed one cup and poured himself another.

"Of course. If you like, I could lend you one of my ships for the trip. You'd get food, materials, whatever else your Tribe might need. Consider it an... apology of making a mess of your village last year."

"Throw in plenty of fire flakes for me, and we'll call it even."

"Done."

"There's one more thing."

"Sure." I sipped my tea.

"Dad and I will be taking Katara's body."

I stared at him for several moments. I had been considering what to do with her body. I could have her cremated and interred in the royal tomb reserved for Queens, as if Katara was a Fire Lady. Better yet, I could have her interred in my tomb, and when my own time came...

But Sokka was right. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to let her go. And I would not argue with Hakoda and Sokka. She would be sent into the sea to join her ancestors. I nodded slightly before I took another sip of my tea.

o0o0o0o

Aang

My heart was pounding as I walked down the hallway with Sokka and Zuko. Katara hadn't been at dinner, and nobody had talked about her. I had never been in the Fire Palace before much less its infirmary, but I had a funny feeling that we weren't headed in that direction. There weren't many people bustling about this part of the Palace, and I tried to calm the fluttering I felt in my stomach. Perhaps the infirmary was just in a different place than I thought it would be, sure, it had to. Please, spirits, let her be okay. We had parted on shaky terms because of Zuko. I had been thinking about what I would say to Katara when I saw her again. Should I apologize or just play it cool? Try to talk to her about us again? Katara had always enjoyed the simpler pleasures in life. She had thought the Air Temples were beautiful.

Sure, the Fire Palace was nice, but it was overwhelming. Too much red everywhere, and I noticed a lot of dragons too. Why would Sozin want to destroy the dragons? Had he been so jealous of their power? I thought of the dragons Zuko and I had encountered, and knew that the Fire Nation would be in good hands, however angry I was with Zuko about Katara. I thought about what I had seen them do, and my own bids for Katara's attention. Hopefully Zuko was too busy to pay attention to her. I'd nurse her back to health and take care of her and she'd see how much I love her.

We passed a couple of guards before stopping at a modestly-sized door. It opened onto a cool and dark room, and I wrinkled my nose as I smelled incense. There were just a couple of lamps. The room was large and quiet, and I saw a single table with a white cloth draped across something on it. It looked like a... body.

"No." I murmured, shaking my head. Zuko and Sokka were silent as they looked down. "No! I can't be... Sokka, you said she was hurt..."

"She was hurt. And died from it. Azula, she..."

I whipped around to glare at Zuko, barely hearing Sokka say that Azula had been responsible for Katara's death.

"You were with her! You were supposed to protect her!" I felt myself grow more angry and hysterical. Why had this happened? _Why?_

"I tried to save her..."

"Tried is not good enough! She's _DEAD!_"

Zuko stared back at me silently, his hands at his side, hidden under the long sleeves of his fancy robes. I felt the sudden urge to punch him in the face. How could he have let Katara die?

"Aang..." Sokka grabbed my arm. "I'm angry too, but it's not Zuko's fault. And he avenged her death. Azula will never hurt anyone again. Lashing out at Zuko will solve nothing."

My hands balled up into fists, and I swallowed, biting back tears. I couldn't look at Zuko.

"Go away." I muttered. "I need to be alone."

They glanced at one another for several moments before Zuko nodded curtly. They walked out of the chamber as I approached the table. Her body was covered in a thin, gauzy layer of white silk, her features faintly visible. Carefully, I lifted the fabric down to her chest. Her hair was pulled back in a braid that was draped across her shoulder, tied with a ribbon of white silk. Her robe, trousers, and slippers were all white silk too. Her eyes were closed, and it looked as if she was sleeping. Up close, I could smell a bit of decay, but Katara looked so peaceful.

"Katara... I'm sorry for the way I acted. Maybe if I hadn't gone off like that, things would have been different and you'd still be alive. I should have been more sensible. I was stupid for fighting Zuko in front of you." Only if I had been able to defeat Zuko in that angry spar. Would that have changed things? I remembered the chanting that had drawn me into the sea. There was no denying what I had learned from the lion-turtle. But... but if things were different. Somehow.

I sighed and sunk to the floor, letting the tears flow. I had lost my best friend. I'd never see her blue eyes twinkle at me as we had fun together, or feel her hand in mine.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The cool air of the Imperial Dungeon was a welcome reprieve from the warm autumn evening. It was one small comfort for me as I made the visit I had been anticipating and dreading. I had no desire to talk with Aang, so I had quickly left him with Katara so he could mourn her on his own.

It was hard to imagine my sire stripped of his power. He had always been an impressive figure in my life, and his Firebending was rivaled by very few others, if at all. And here this man was, curled up against the wall of his cell, wearing prisoner clothing. His normally neat and well-groomed hair was now unkempt. He did not look up at me as I approached. One of the guards quickly procured a plain but comfortable enough stool for me to sit on. So I sat there, looking at this silent and huddled figure of my sire. Without his fancy robes, fire-comb, and his haughty and regal posture, the former Fire Lord had none of his previous glory. All I saw was an angry and resentful man.

Both of us sat there in silence for a while. Ozai did not stir, though I heard his quiet breathing. Finally, I decided to speak.

"Where's my mother?" I asked, point-blank. I was not going to waste my time with proper greetings or such. After all, I was now the Fire Lord and Ozai was stripped of all power – literally and figuratively. I was met with baleful silence.

"If you do not tell me, I will have to take more drastic measures. You think this cell is bad enough?" I asked. His clothes and mat were clean. He was given adequate and nutritious food. The single high window ensured proper ventilation. He was not abused by the guards. Yes, there was no silk sheets, rich and elegant food, or pretty maidens to please him, but things could be much worse, and I had no doubt that Ozai knew it. He wasn't stupid. Considering the enormity of his deeds – or misdeeds – he was pretty well off. I had no doubt that if he was dumped in the midst of Earth Kingdom peasants, he'd probably be torn to shreds.

"You should treat your father with more respect." came his acidic reply.

"If you had treated me with more respect, perhaps this... entire course of events would have never happened."

"So this is all my fault?"

"Much if it is." I replied, unfazed. Sozin had started the war indeed, but if my sire hadn't decided to scar and banish me, who knew what might have happened. The Fire Nation might have had the victory that Sozin wanted. But it was useless to ponder all the what-ifs. If Katara hadn't woken Avatar Aang, if I hadn't spoken out in the War Room, if Uncle hadn't lost his son... it was interesting to consider what might have happened, but it was ultimately futile.

"What happened that night?" I asked. Toph was sitting outside the door, unseen by the Fire Lord, but she could 'see' him just fine, and I smiled faintly to myself. If it wasn't for Toph, I wouldn't have gotten the idea to develop my own ability to 'see'. And when I focused this ability on Ozai, his inner warmth was no greater than any other non-Firebender.

"You really want to know?"

Dear Agni, yes. Grandfather's death had been so sudden and mysterious. And Mother's disappearance...

"What do I get for telling you?"

"You dare ask this of the Fire Lord?" I asked imperiously. I might as well use my power. I had always been so intimidated by him, and now his very life rested in my hands. I could do with him as I pleased. I was no sadist, but I could show no softness in front of the man who had sired me. "I can assure you that if you dare to defy me, you will me moved to a place where you will never see sunlight again or hear another human voice."

More silence, and I thought he would continue his defiance. I did not relish the thought of giving him a worse punishment, but I had to do what was necessary. I wanted to know the truth about what had happened that night. And I had to know what happened to Mother. It was one of these questions that had haunted me for many years. And I knew that Jeong Jeong would want to know the fate of his daughter.

"I suppose you have had these questions lurking around in your head for years." he finally spoke. It was my turn to be silent, and I stared at him.

"I would still be the Fire Lord if not for fools like your uncle." he growled. I sensed that he wanted to call me a fool, but since I was Fire Lord, he had to bite that back. I couldn't help but feel a bit smug in the fact that my sire was now subject to my will, rather than the other way around.

"Get to the point." I replied firmly.

"And to think that you used to be afraid to speak this way to me before."

"It wasn't fear, it was respect." I replied. I had tried so hard to make him happy before, only I had been usually upstaged by my sister. Even though I had been the heir apparent, I had always had the nagging sensation that Azula would have loved nothing more than to take the throne for herself. And she would have, hadn't I challenged her to the Agni Kai. I still saw her charred face in my memories. What would Ozai say if he could see Azula? Hmm. Like Katara, she had been washed and put in white silk, though Katara had been placed in a far better room than my sister.

"I wanted to make you and the Nation proud. But my exile taught me the true meaning of honor."

"So I suppose you want to thank me for the opportunity of being Fire Lord." he replied dryly. I considered this briefly. Indeed, if I had not received my scar and been sentenced to exile...

"Answer my questions." I replied firmly, refusing to be diverted from the subject.

"Your grandfather wanted to give you to Iroh." he said simply. I furrowed my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, but he fell silent. I felt my impatience rising, but maintained my calm.

"And?" I asked coolly. He slowly lifted his head to glare at me. I swallowed, acutely aware of the strong resemblance I had to my father. At least with my scar nobody would ever mistake me for him, I thought dryly.

"After Lu Ten died, my father wanted to give you to your Uncle for adoption so you would become his heir, not mine." His tone was bitter. My eyes widened slightly. Grandfather had wanted me to inherit, but not my father? Even though he had died when I was only ten, I remembered him well. He was a mysterious and commanding figure, his expression often unreadable. Often I couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed in me. He never said much in the way of praise or criticism, and it had seemed that Azula was his favored grandchild. But I remembered the harsh words he had thrown at my father when Azula and I had hidden behind the curtain.

Oh, how my sister had taken such pleasure in sneaking into my room and telling me that Grandfather wanted me dead! I couldn't believe that my own grandsire might be disappointed in me, but then, Azula was the prodigy. Grandfather had been a Firebending Master, and she had been such a prodigy. Hell, she was even named after him. Even though I denied her words, I had felt cold fear stabbing into my heart. And everything changed that night while I was sleeping. Grandfather and Mom were gone. My father was the Fire Lord; something that I never thought would happen, not with Uncle and Lu Ten in line for the throne.

I remained silent for several long moments, processing this. He could be lying, but at least later I could confer with Toph over his words. Had Grandfather truly wanted me to be his heir? Had he truly thought so much of me? What had he seen in me that was lacking in his own son or granddaughter?

"And what happened to him?" I finally asked.

"Did you think that I would allow such a thing to happen – my own son in line for the Dragon Throne while I was not?" he snarled. The venom in his words clarified Grandfather's fate. I wasn't going to ask how it happened, but I guessed poison. Otherwise the Sages would have noticed stab or puncture wounds on his body when he had been prepared for burial. Ozai's words made things a lot clearer. And the frightening thing was that I did not doubt for one moment that he was telling the truth. I was disgusted that my sire would perform such an... unfilial act, but thinking about things, I wasn't that surprised. Had Azula known?

"And Mother?" I asked. One more answer, and then I would know what had happened that night.

"I raged to her about my father's decision, but your mother would have none of it. She was willing to let Iroh have you, and found out about what I intended to do. She tried to stop me. But I would let nothing stand in my way."

…No. He couldn't be serious, could he? His father and now his _wife?_

"If your mother had held her tongue, she would have been Fire Lady." he added snidely. There was no regret in his tone. Had he ever loved my mother? I couldn't imagine killing Katara. The surge of emotion I felt was so powerful that it propelled me off my stool, and within a moment, I heard the former Fire Lord's surprised roar when the sleeve of his shirt burned. He waved frantically, trying to put it out by slapping his arm with his other hand. I stood there, staring at him coldly through the bars. Without his Firebending, he could not extinguish the flame quickly. I hated to admit it, but I took pleasure in his pain.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

After Ozai had the burn on his arm bandaged, he was given a clean shirt and placed in wrist and leg shackles.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as he stared at me balefully. I could have had him punished for such insolence, but was not in the mood to deal with that right now.

"We're going to pay Azula a visit." I replied. He raised an eyebrow, and I wondered if he knew that Azula was dead. I had ordered the guards to not speak to him, and a deaf-mute had been hired to bring him his food and other necessary items, so the prisoner could not try to manipulate his caretaker.

Our trip was silent but for the sound of footsteps from the heavy boots of my guards and the rattle of the chains that effectively kept my father from making a run for it. Even if he had been stripped of his Firebending, he was still skilled in the martial arts – something that was taught along with Firebending – and I would take no chances. The chain around his ankles allowed him to take comfortable steps, but he could not run. I did not look back as we walked down the path that led to the Palace, two guards in front of me leading the silent procession.

Even though the Sages had performed the proper rites for preparing the body, she was stored in one of the cells of the small dungeon kept under the Palace – a dungeon used for the immediate holding of special prisoners or Imperial relatives who had committed a crime, before they were sent to the Imperial Dungeon, the Boiling Rock, or their execution. The smell of decaying flesh bothered me, but I showed no reaction. A few incense sticks had been lit, but it didn't cover up every trace of the odor, leaving an unpleasant trace under the cloying scent of the incense. Azula had been placed in a plain white silk outfit like Katara, per funeral customs, and her burnt face was not visible under the thin white veil draped over her body.

I stopped in the main room of the dungeon, where two guards stood. They bowed to me, but I saw the surprise in their faces as they saw the former Fire Lord in his current attire, shackled hand and foot.

I had no desire to enter Azula's cell, so I stood to the side, turning around to face my father.

"She's in here." I replied, gesturing to the open door. He stared at me for a long, baleful moment. When I was a child, I would have been kowed by that. Now, I merely stared back, my face expressionless. Had he ever imagined that I would regard him as such one day?

When he stepped in, I stood in the doorway so I could watch his reaction. The only sound I heard was the clinking of his chains as he slowly made his way across the short distance and then turned to the bench Azula was laid out on, his face visible in profile. I stared as he slowly lifted the drape from his daughter's face and pulled it down to her neck.

"What the hell?" he hissed as he saw what was left of her face.

"Quite ironic, isn't it?" I murmured. Compared to Azula, my scar was little more than a blemish.

"How did you defeat her?" he asked, still looking down at her.

"Believe it or not, my years in exile were beneficial." I would not mention the dragons, "And I reached a clarity I had never attained before. I truly am a Firebending Master." It was the honest truth. He slowly turned around, staring at me, his eyes cold and assessing before a faint smirk crept across her face.

"I had my hopes pinned on Azula. She was a prodigy and ruthless. Yet it is you who defeated her. The weakling, the traitor..."

I held up a hand, signaling the guards to stay back.

"You are both traitors to the Nation. The path Sozin set for us to follow would have led to our own destruction. He betrayed his own Nation when he sought to subjugate the other elements to his will."

"The Fire Nation would have reigned gloriously." he argued. His eyes gleamed fiercely. I held back a sigh, knowing there was no reason to argue with him further, at least for the time being. An idea occurred to me. I stepped back and closed the cell door. He could stew in there for a while and think about the consequences of his deeds.

I walked away, ignoring his angry scream when his fist pounded on the heavy metal door.

o0o0o0o

7 Days ASC

Avatar Aang

I sat in the garden next to the lake, Momo napping in my lap as I meditated. It was the first time all day that I had the opportunity to be alone. I stared out at the water, thinking about how much Katara would have enjoyed it here in the garden. It was so beautiful and peaceful out here, and I swallowed back the lump that had risen in my throat. I hadn't slept well the last four nights. How could I, when Katara haunted my thoughts? I fervently wished that things had been better on Ember Island. If I could have been more calm, if I hadn't challenged Zuko...

But all these what-ifs were useless. I'd never see her again. I avoided eye contact with Zuko at our meetings to discuss the fate of the nations, what Zuko and I would do to help maintain the peace, all that. I was polite and respectful to him – like I would anybody else – but that was it. It was hard enough to speak with him, or listen to him when he asked me a direct question. Sometimes I wish he hadn't joined our group at all. Other times I wish Azula had killed him instead of Katara. I knew that such thoughts were mean and selfish and very un-Avatar-like, but I couldn't help it. I was angry and sad.

"Why don't you sit down here, Suki." I heard Sokka's voice, and turned my head to see them at the other side of the garden, where there was a bench near the water. Suki's posture was a little stiff, and I remembered learning that Azula had abused and tortured Suki and her girls. Both of them were dressed in comfortable Fire Nation clothing, though I could see a bit of bandage peeking out from the left sleeve of her robe. Neither of them seemed aware of my presence, but I had found a spot that was surrounded by trees and plants, making for a private little alcove. I remained quiet as Sokka sat down next to her. The way they looked at one another made my heart hurt.

Sokka treated her with tenderness, lightly wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him. His lips pressed against her temple, and she smiled faintly, placing her hand on his knee.

I couldn't meditate anymore and got up, quickly walking out of the garden.

o0o0o0o

2 Weeks ASC

(Early October, 1101)

Fire Lord Zuko

It was a cloudy day, reflecting my mood as I gazed at Hakoda, Sokka, and the rest of the Water Tribe. Because the Fire Nation had destroyed all of their boats, I had given them one of the Fire Nation's ships, loaded with supplies as well as nice things, such as silk and satin, as well as spices.

Lieutenant Jee – one of the men who survived the Siege of the North – agreed to go with them, as well as a small group of Fire Nation men that I had let him choose. These men would teach the Water Tribe men how to maintain the ship as well as imparting their mechanical knowledge for other things, so that the Water Tribe could use and benefit from the education. There was also a Fire Nation physician – trained by the royal physician Sylid himself – to share Fire Nation medical knowledge and learn Water Tribe medicine so he could bring it back to us. I was optimistic about the sharing of information and techniques between our two nations.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw four servants carry a plain lacquered coffin towards the ship, and followed it with my eyes. When I returned my attention to Hakoda and Sokka, the older Water Tribe man was gazing at me with curiosity. I stared back levelly, hoping he hadn't read too much in my action.

We bowed to one another before he extended his hand. I took it, holding his hand tightly in a warrior's clasp. I did the same with Sokka.

"Before, I never imagined that I'd be allies with the Fire Lord himself." Hakoda said as he looked at me. I bowed my head in respect. He had lost his wife and now his daughter to the Fire Nation. The bitter irony was not lost on me.

"I didn't imagine that my life would turn out this way." I admitted in a rare moment of openness. "Very few people can imagine what they will go through."

"Indeed." I saw sadness in Hakoda's eyes, and sympathized with him fully, as well as Sokka. My mother and lover were dead. There was a cold comfort in speaking with men who felt the same pain I did.

o0o0o0o

One Month ASC

Fire Lord Zuko

The days were getting shorter, though not much cooler, and I stared out the window, seeing the lamps far below in the courtyard, servants and guards scurrying about and looking like ants from my vantage point. I had the entire royal apartment to myself; the same rooms that my Imperial ancestors had resided in ever since this Palace had been built. But in these large, grand rooms, I was alone. Sure, I could summon a servant or a guard to play a game with me or keep me company, but I wasn't that kind of person, and I had no desire to talk with anybody.

Slowly, I turned away from the window and stalked over to the large bed, settling down on the thick comforter. On the ceiling above the grand four-poster bed was a golden dragon, set in elaborate relief against the dark wood, with gold flames surrounding his body. I stared up at him sullenly. Of course I knew why he was up there – this was Agni, ancestor of the line of Fire Lords that preceded me. So when this Palace had been constructed, logic dictated that he should guard the Fire Lord's bedchamber. I remembered Katara's comments about how she could easily believe that I was Agni's descendant.

Why was Katara dead? I had meditated and prayed to Agni, and I had received no signal that I had made the wrong choice in choosing Katara as my mate. Water was Fire's opposite and balanced it out. Yet Agni had not seen fit to protect her against Azula. I groaned in frustration and climbed out of the bed.

As Fire Lord, this apartment belonged to me rightfully. Of course, all of my father's personal effects had been removed, and the rooms were at the moment mostly bare because I didn't want any of the paintings or decorations my father liked. We had different tastes in furniture as well, which was something I was thankful for. Several of Mother's chairs and other furniture now sat in the parlor, and I sat down in an armchair that she often sat in when I was cuddled up in her lap. During the day it was easy enough to distract myself with my duties as Fire Lord. But at nights, when I was alone, Katara's presence was still like a raw wound, painful and impossible to ignore. I could never forget her. I wouldn't.

With her, I felt complete. My soul felt at peace. Without her... I actually felt lost. In the lowest moments of my despair, I had actually contemplated suicide. But such an act was not honorable, and there were too many people – and a Nation – who depended on me. Not only that, but I was certain that if Katara had been at my side in these moments, she would scold me for even contemplating such a deed.

_Oh, Katara_. I longed to feel her body against mine, wrapped within my arms. I wanted to hear her voice reassuring me, feel her hands soothing me, see her smile brightening my day.

Even now, my eyes were dry despite the intense surge of emotions I felt, like a tidal wave crashing mercilessly on the shore. The surges of emotion I felt were always swift and powerful, searing through me much like deep burn. Fire and water, just like me and her.

My hand traveled to my upper stomach, where the burn Katara had healed lay under the silk. I remembered the soothing sensation as the water healed the injury my sister had inflicted on me, an injury that had been meant to kill me. And it had killed, if not me. If Azula were still alive, I had no doubt she would appreciate the irony of what her actions had triggered. I also wondered if she had known about Mother. I remembered the few moments when Mother would comment on her darker nature. 'What is wrong with that child?' was one. Was that why Mother cherished me so much? Azula could be rude to Mother at rare times when we were younger, ignoring or defying her commands and requests, or just talking back.

Thanks to my father and sister, I lost the only two women I love. Knowing that I wouldn't see either of them again was a bitter fact to swallow. There were times where I simply wanted to torture my father, just for what he had done. My fingers itched to burn his flesh again and hear him scream.

I took a cleansing breath, knowing it was no use to dwell on such thoughts. I'd much rather dwell on happier ones. Katara... Our walks and conversations. Our lovemaking. Our training sessions. My hand traveled to the scar on my hip. Even when she was gone, her mark would always remain. I recalled the events of that night and our conversation as clearly as if it had occurred but an hour ago. I would always remember that night, it had been one of the best in my entire life, and would remain so, no matter how old I became. Regardless of where she was, Katara was my one and only love, my _soulmate_. There would never be any other for me.

_You and me. Forever. Katara...Come back to me, please._

o0o0o0o

**Continued in the Epilogue**


	34. Epilogue The Past Through Tomorrow 1

**Slow Heat**

Epilogue – The Past Through Tomorrow, Part 1

This epilogue is a handy way to find out what happened to everyone after the War. Since there were so many POV's, I had to split up the epilogue into two parts (more goodness for you to read!)

I know that most of you did expect what happened to Katara in the last chapter, but let me explain why I did that.

Most of my stories have a happy ending. My Cold Fire trilogy and my Dragon and the Siren story both had a perfectly happy ending for Zuko and Katara. Yes, I love happy endings, but I needed to grow as a writer and challenge myself to write something sad, because you can not grow if you keep doing the same thing over and over. For some of you, what happened to Katara felt like a sucker-punch, but believe me, it felt like one for me. It was really hard for me to write about that and Zuko's inevitable anguish.

But fear not, my dear readers. I have a sequel to this story, 'Kiss of Fire', where Zuko and Katara get back together. How? Well, you'll have to read the story and see! The story is also posted in the same place as this one is, on FFN and AFFN so it's easy to find.

However, I do have an alternate ending to this story where Katara does NOT die. This way, I could challenge myself by writing a sad ending and at the same time write the happy ending that I know many of you want (and what I wanted too) That alternate ending is 4 parts and will appear as chapters 36-39 of Slow Heat, and will be posted after the epilogue.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

One of the things I did after the War was to sign release orders for Mai and Ty Lee, wrongfully sentenced to the Boiling Rock. I wondered why Azula had chosen to kept the Kyoshians and send her two closest friends – or what had passed for friends in Azula's eyes – to the Boiling Rock. Perhaps she had wanted to have her 'fun' with the Suki and her girls first.

The week after Hakoda and Sokka had left with Katara's corpse, I granted an audience to Mai and Ty Lee. I had summoned them here to learn of what they had done to rouse Azula's ire, and to ensure their well-being. I had nothing personal towards them, since they were never cruel to me and I sensed their fear of her at times. Of course they should be afraid. My sister was sadistic even back then, and what were Mai and Ty Lee but the daughters of noblemen, noblemen who could find themselves promoted or demoted on Imperial whim.

I sat on the Dragon Throne, my chin raised as the guards admitted them. I was still getting used to this formality, but knew that I needed to follow certain rules to maintain a dignified image. My days of wandering around shirtless, wearing plain cotton pants and worn boots, or forgoing all the formalities – like when I had been part of the Avatar team – were over. I wasn't Zuko, outcast son of the Fire Lord, condemned to wander the world and denied his birthright.

I was the Fire Lord, Agni incarnate, Son of Heaven. I sat there dressed in full regalia, my hair tied back and held in the fire-comb that signified my status as Lord of the Fire Nation.

Both girls were dressed in comfortable silk clothing. Doubtless their families were glad to have their daughters back. I watched as they knelt on the floor and bowed, reciting the proper salutation to their Lord.

"I am eternally grateful for the pardon, my lord." Mai said as she raised her head after an appropriate interval.

"I am forever in your debt." Ty Lee added. The entire situation was so formal as to be almost ludicrous. But I held my tongue, sticking with royal protocol.

"The Son of Heaven does not let innocent people go unpunished." I replied.

"My Lord's wisdom knows no bounds. "

"Tell me what you did to anger Azula." I stated before I had to listen to more praise or flowery words of obeisance. "Be honest, tell me whatever you are thinking, how you felt."

"It was about the Kyoshians." Ty Lee said. Both of them were now sitting, hands folded neatly in their laps. "We defeated them, but I had no idea what would happen to them. I just thought they would be left as they were, but then Azula learned that they were working with the Avatar, and... They were good warriors. But Azula summoned Fire Nation soldiers to take custody of them. After we came back from Ba Sing Se, she was furious about her being fooled by Long Feng and his Dai Li. She was so sure that she had complete control of these guys!"

I nodded, remembering Long Feng's loyalty to Ba Sing Se. He might have taken some dishonest venues, but at least he had applied them for a better purpose.

"On the voyage home, she was tense. We knew that the Fire Lord would not be pleased." Mai said, picking up where Ty Lee had paused, "and we were right."

"Of course." I murmured. First Uncle – a mighty general – had failed to take Ba Sing Se and now the favored child of Ozai had failed too, and when she had been so close!

"But as summer went on, Ozai and Azula... they became more... devious. The Fire Lord had the airships built so they could raze the forests and burn whatever Earth villages stood in their path on their way to Ba Sing Se. They didn't care how many lives would be lost. I... I didn't think it was right. I had doubts about the War for a long time. I wanted no part of it. My father supported the War, and I felt stifled at home, so that's why I went to the circus in the first place, before your sister made me come with her.." Ty Lee explained.

"Azula started abusing the Kyoshians. She visited them in the Imperial dungeons, but we didn't know about this for a while. But then one day two months ago, she told us she had something to show us. We went with her, and we saw what she did to them. She liked to kick them around, starve them, tease them, burn them..." Mai looked down, her fists clenched tightly.

"I couldn't sleep for nights afterward. They were honorable warriors. I admired them. I would have been their friend. So one day I went down, sneaking food with me. I told them that I didn't agree with what Azula was doing and I'd see what I could do. I told Mai, and she agreed. Azula has been really cruel before, to animals, to servants, but we couldn't say anything about it. But this time..."

"She'd been cruel to us for years too. Not the same way she was with others, no. But she played games and said things..." There was something else Mai wanted to say, but she bit her lip to silence herself.

"About a week after she showed us, we confronted her. We told her that she was going too far. That these were honorable warriors and we had already defeated them. They didn't deserve that humiliation and abuse. Did she want to be remembered for her cruelty? You know, that kind of thing. I don't remember our exact words."

"Yes." I said.

"She had already been cracking up. She said weird things once in a while and she had a feral look in her eyes. We had confronted her when she was in a good mood, but she didn't care. She wouldn't listen, and accused us of being traitors, and had us arrested."

"Azula said that we would go to the Boiling Rock until she decided she wanted to... _play_ with us." Mai whispered fiercely.

Dear Agni. How had such evil been sowed into her soul?

"Thank you for telling me." I swallowed. "Of course, I've given you both full pardons. You're free to do as you wish. Your families are safe."

"My lord, if I might humbly make a request." Ty Lee asked.

"You may."

"I don't want to stay with my family. I was happy in the circus."

"I will not deny you your happiness. The Fire Lord gives his blessing." I replied. Her eyes sparkled happily and she smiled. I did not smile back, but I nodded before I glanced at Mai. She stared back at me quietly, her hands still in her lap.

"You may go now." I said. Servants would be waiting outside to serve them with tea and if they wished it, dinner. Ty lee rose to her feet with a slight bounce and turned away.

"If I might have a private moment with you, my lord. There is something I would be honored ti discuss with you. But not here, in this throne room. I mean no disrespect, but it's a matter I would prefer to discuss in a more... modest setting. If you do not wish that, then I could tell you now, if you care to listen..."

I was silent for several long moments as I considered my options.

"We can speak in my private audience chamber." I replied.

"Thank you, my lord."

We retreated into the smaller room, and I sat in the smaller throne in there as Mai sat on a comfortable cushion.

"You look so majestic and regal as Fire Lord." Mai murmured. I was a bit surprised, but I had to admit I was pleased too.

"How does it feel to be Fire Lord?" she asked.

"It's hard to describe. I am proud and honored, and I always try my best. But it is exhausting."

"I can only imagine, my lord. Already people speak of your goals and actions."

"And what do you think of them? Be honest."

"I think it's wonderful. The War's finally over. Nobody has to fight anymore. When I was little, I truly believed that the Fire Nation was best. But after meeting the Kyoshians..."

"Wasn't it so easy to believe when we were little? And now, to see, to truly understand..."

"That understanding is what is needed."

"Not everyone in Court understands, but I do not let that deter me."

"Good. A few of Father's friends don't agree with everything. I suppose you can't change everybody's minds all at once?" Mai asked. I shook my head, glad to have a more relaxed discussion.

"Indeed. There's still problems to be solved. The days of a Fire Lord are long."

"Did you think that being Agni incarnate would be a simple task?" Mai asked with a small smile. I had always been friendly with her and Ty Lee, and I smiled back just a bit.

"Hardly. It's just that I have to sit in meetings, deal with courtiers, read papers, make new laws and abolish old ones, review the cases of prisoners, the list goes on. Sometimes it seems as if I fall asleep only to wake up a moment later. But I'm determined to do my best."

"You do look a bit tired, my lord, if I may say so. But oh, you mustn't push yourself too hard. I'll help you any way I can."

"You wish to swear loyalty to me?" I asked. Of course, every Fire Nation citizen swore loyalty to the Nation, but to swear to me personally was agreeing to bind themselves to my personal service, to do whatever I needed or asked. This was a vow that every member of my council took. It was also standard practice for the Fire Lord's – or any man's – wife or concubines to swear to him. Servants and guards also pledged loyalty to their masters. Honor was one of the cornerstones of our society and traditions. Honor was what kept us civilized, according to one of Fire Nation's best-known sayings of wisdom, imprinted in the minds of the highest nobleman to the most common peasant.

"Yes, my lord. I... I will serve in whatever capacity I can. I can speak with noblewomen, make sure they're on your side. There are certain circles a man is not part of, just as there are circles a woman isn't admitted to."

"That sounds wise. And it shows initiative." Spending so much time around Toph and Katara showed me how smart and capable women could be in a positive way. I was determined to have women become a bigger part of court. Mai would be a good start. Azula had been power-hungry, and her birthright gave her an unique opportunity for a girl. Yes, we had female guards and women weren't barred from martial arts training, but there was still an invisible barrier that stood between women and high positions. There were no females in the Council, no female captains or officers in the military, and sons usually inherited family businesses or other substantial assets while daughters inherited money for dowry. I wanted to change that.

"You do that. You're staying here in Sozun, aren't you?"

"That is my plan. And I can better fulfill my duty to you here."

"Very good. I look forward to seeing what you can do."

"It is my pleasure to serve." She bowed again.

o0o0o0o

Ty Lee

I went back to the circus. I already had six sisters at home. In the circus I was unique, and had the perfect outlet for my talent. My parents did ask me to come home, but they could not overturn the Fire Lord's blessing. My sisters were married off one by one, with the exception of my oldest sister's husband being adopted into the family to continue the bloodline.

I continued traveling and performing, returning to Sozun a couple of times with my troupe. I was always welcomed by Zuko, and my performances seemed to especially delight him.

o0o0o0o

Mai

As I promised, I became one of Zuko's supporters, and my family as well. Zuko encouraged me to go to University, and I did. I remembered girls from the Royal Academy who had been bright and hardworking. I talked with them, and also looked for middle-class or poorer girls who would enjoy an opportunity for a higher education. I also taught martial arts and knife-throwing, and I enjoyed being one of Zuko's allies.

For several years, I maintained a good relationship with the Fire Lord. I loved him, and wanted to tell him, but since he became Fire Lord, he had become distant from everyone, and whenever I wanted to tell him, there was always something about his attitude, or it wasn't the right time. I was happy that he listened to me and respected me, but I yearned for more.

o0o0o0o

Hakoda

The Fire Nation had taken my wife and daughter. It was almost hard to believe that the War was over and that I was now allies with two of the most powerful men in the world – Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang.

The entire village was there at Katara's funeral as her body was sent into the sea and the spirits were prayed to for her safety.

o0o0o0o

Sokka

I knew that Dad wanted me to be the chief of the Water Tribe, and I know I could have been a good one, but I felt that my destiny was for something more. Suki and I parted when we went to our respective homes. But I never forgot her. And she was beautiful, no matter what scars Azula had put on her body.

I helped rebuild the village, and taught my fellow Warriors many of the things I had learned from Piandao. I couldn't keep this knowledge to myself, and I still missed Suki. So I carved her a necklace, and it took me several attempts before I finally created a pendant I liked. Dad liked Suki, but I know he wanted me to stay here. However, there were a couple of other younger warriors just as qualified. The position of chief wasn't always passed from father to son as it was for kings. Sometimes it happened, if the son was well-trained and competent, but not always. The village might vote for a new chief, or a chief might adopt a youth not his own to train him.

I talked with Dad about it. He didn't want me to go, but I helped him to understand why going off was so important to me. Why shouldn't I share my skills with the world when there were other men just as qualified as me? I felt it would be selfish. Plus, while the maidens in the village were pretty and flirted with me, I could not stop thinking about Suki.

o0o0o0o

Suki

It took us a while for us to recover from the abuse Azula had given us, and to mourn for the ones who had died. But at least we were safe. Zuko sent me and of the girls home with supplies and a small ship of our own, for our village to use as we saw fit.

The next year, a trading ship came. People were a bit hesitant at first, but there was no trouble. The Fire Lord truly was a man of his word, and I was glad for this new era of peace, but I continued to lead the Warriors of Kyoshi. We trained as we had always. New girls joined our ranks. A couple left to marry and have families. These marriages made me think of Sokka. I had a few men in the village who would have me as their bride, but I told myself that I would wait a few more years. I wasn't ready to settle down and start a family and give up my warrior lifestyle.

Several years after the War, Sokka arrived on a ship with other Water Tribesmen for trading and visits – quite a few people in Kyoshi had some Water Tribe blood in their ancestry and vice-versa – and these arrivals were not rare. My own blue eyes came from a Water Tribe great-grandmother who had fallen in love with a Kyoshi man and stayed here with him. Sokka had come a couple of times already to visit. By now, he was tall and broad-shouldered with a firm jaw, like his father. When he saw me, he gave me a smile that melted my heart.

We spent a lot of time together, simply walking through the village or woods, or training together. One night, we were on the beach and the moon was full. Sokka pulled a necklace out of his pocket and looked down at me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Suki, I've loved you since the day you bested me in combat." he said. I could not help but smile at that memory. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Sokka..." I sighed quietly. There was no doubt that I cared about him. He would be a fine husband, and I knew that he came to Kyoshi to see me. But time went by so fast. The War had been finished for over three years.

"What is it, Suki? I thought we cared about one another. I came here to visit you."

"I know, but it's just... I do love you, Sokka. More than anything. But I'm not ready to settle down."

"I wouldn't force you to." Sokka replied. I glanced up at him with curiosity.

"You're a warrior. I would never try to change that. I don't want you to become a bored housewife. And if you don't want babies right away, that's fine too. I came here to be with you. I want you, Suki."

I smiled a little. "Do you really mean that, Sokka? You sure you want a wife whose strength and skill rivals yours?" I teased.

"Now, that's not nice. Here I am proposing marriage to the most beautiful girl in the world, but she's not as sweet as she ought to be."

"I'm not beautiful..." I looked down. One of the reasons I was afraid to marry was the scars along my body. Would my village suitors still desire me if they saw me naked?

"Never say that, Suki. You're a beautiful warrior, and that's what I love about you. You're smart and fierce, so you'll always be keeping me on my toes."

I blinked back my tears. Sokka might be a bit of a lunkhead at times, with some corny jokes, but he had his incredible and sweet moments.

"I want to stay here with you. I... I didn't want to stay in my village. I realized that I have a different future. I taught the Warriors in my village what I learned from Piandao, but I want to share my knowledge with more people. You'd continue teaching the Kyoshians, and I could teach them what I know if you want, and I will also teach people who come to me, like Piandao does. We both understand the way of the warrior. We can travel the path together."

"Yes, Sokka. We can."

o0o0o0o

Toph

I stuck around the Fire Palace for a while. I liked their spiced foods, and at the appropriate times I stayed with Sparky to train him or just talk to him. I really missed Katara, she was the big sister I never had, and Sokka had Suki. I know it sounded selfish but once in a while when I felt pissed off and lonely, I wished that Suki had died at Azula's hands. I knew, as soon as I felt their heartbeats when they were together in the Imperial garden that Sokka would never feel that way for me.

I went back home to Gaoling. But this time I was going to follow my own rules. I was happy to be home again and I loved my parents, but I told them that if they tried to coddle me again, I'd level the house. I went back to doing Earth Rumbles, and my parents even started to come and watch me in them.

As I became a woman, I had suitors. Of course Mom and Dad meant well, and I was their only child. Mom had been pretty young when she married Lao Beifong, so the birth had been very difficult on her body. According to the physician, that had been what caused my blindness. She had nearly died from the labor, and as a result, was never able to bear children again. That was why I didn't have any little brothers or sisters.

Dad genuinely cared for Mom, and didn't want a repeat of that tragedy with his only daughter. So he actually agreed to not try any matchmaking until I was seventeen, and even then, I didn't have to choose right away. Lots of the men were rich boys, suitable for a match with the Beifongs, but I didn't care for ant of them. Dad even invited Earthbending champions – yes, Dad had come a long way in his relationship with me – thinking that maybe I needed someone who would challenge me. And there would be no shame in their daughter marrying a Earthbending Master, not when she was known as one herself.

I liked a few of the guys and might humor them with my delightful company for a while, but generally I preferred Earthbending. I had no patience for sitting and doing chitchat or memorizing poetry or something ladylike, and my blindness was a good excuse for not having to do embroidery or calligraphy. I had my own secretary, and would know if he lied about the money I earned due to my Earthsense. I didn't have to work for money because I was a Beifong, but I enjoyed my Bending rumbles, damnit.

o0o0o0o

Iroh

After my brother became Fire Lord, I had been hoping to retire one day and open my own tea-shop. It was a dream that I had realized briefly in Ba Sing Se. But Zuko needed me, and we couldn't rely on Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang to do _all_ of the work. I split my time between Zuko and the White Lotus. But that didn't mean that I found no time to enjoy life.

o0o0o0o

Chit Sang

After receiving a full pardon from Zuko as well as the assets that had been taken away from me when I had been arrested, I went off in search of Jiang, praying to Agni that she was still alive and well, and that she would still have the same feelings as before. Did the sight of me being dragged away in chains turn her against me?

However, my worries had been nothing but that. Jiang still ran the teashop that her husband had left her. I did not approach her right away, because I wanted to know about her and what she had been up to. To my relief, she was single, and to my delight, she had a little son. I sincerely hoped it was mine, and I lounged under the shade of an awning across the street as I observed the tea shop. Jiang came out to sweep the steps and close the shutters, and she was as beautiful as ever, her hair swept up in a thick bun with a few loose strands, in the way that I had always liked.

I came out of the shadows, crossing the street and whispering her name. Jiang slowly turned around before her eyes widened. I stood there, ready to leave if she wished it. To my relief, I found her slim but strong arms around my neck. And then I wrapped my arms around her and swung her round, like I had done before, her delighted laugh ringing in my ears.

Jiang's son had my mother's gray-blue eyes, just like I did. As soon as she had pulled me into the apartment above the shop, I had been introduced to him. Jiang had named the child after her grandfather, his name was Hui Zheng. Not exactly the name I would have chosen, but a nice one nonetheless. And the girl who I had come to see as my daughter was becoming a pretty girl, just like her mother. She wrapped her arms around my middle, just as happy to see me as Jiang was, and my son stood up in his crib, crying out and holding out his arms. He snuggled into my arms when I scooped him up.

o0o0o0o

Jun

Iroh persuaded me to stay for a bit. It was nice hanging around the Palace for a while and have Iroh make tea for me every morning and every night, and to be surrounded by luxury. He wasn't a bad companion at all and I enjoyed my time with him, but after a few months, I got bored. I never like staying in one place, and Nyla was getting a bit stir-crazy too.

Of course, Iroh didn't want to see me go. But hey, it was nothing personal. It's just how I am. And so off I went. I missed him a lot, though.

o0o0o0o

Ozai

I had killed my father and wife. I did miss Ursa, but she had denied the opportunity to be Fire Lady so she could do the 'right thing'. I would not let my affection for her stand in the way of my goals.

All my childhood I had been in my brother's shadow. Father clearly loved him more. Iroh was the heir, I was nothing but a spare. Mother had died when I was very young, and I don't even remember her. Everybody loved Iroh. He was smart and friendly. People laughed at his jokes and witty comments. He was popular among the ladies. Father took his counsel. When I was little, Iroh was already grown. I tried my best to gain Father's attentions. I studied, trained, and obeyed him. What did this get me?

When I wasn't much older than Zuko, Father told me that I had to go and look for the Avatar. I didn't really want to go, but what did I have at home? A father who loved his first child more, and a brother who had everything – wit, charm, a loving wife, his birthright. So I went, having been given a ship, men, and supplies. I was gone for two years, tracking down every possible lead. But the trail was cold. Grandfather _could_ have killed the Avatar and not known it. Or he could have been murdered by someone else after his escape. Who knows? It had been eighty years.

When I came back home, I had a nephew. Father doted on him. Iroh and his wife doted on him along with doting on one another. I might as well have never come home.

Potential brides were offered to me. Even if I wasn't heir to the throne, I was still son of the Fire Lord. I was handsome and intelligent. I saw how the ladies flirted with me. At least I was better-looking than my brother. Since my brother and nephew had so much of Father's attention, I stopped trying to please him. I did what I wanted. I had lovers and enjoyed going out for entertainment. And when I wasn't occupied with that, I studied.

Then I met Ursa. She was lovely and intelligent and came from a good family. I was more attracted to her than I had ever been with my concubines. When I first came home, I was practically ignored, but as a couple of years went by, Father started pressing me to choose a bride. So I chose Ursa. She was a good companion and wife. I genuinely enjoyed her company. It was too bad that she had decided to try to stop me from killing my father, rather than be a obedient wife.

Now I was all alone. I was kept relatively comfortable and fed, but had nobody to talk to. The maid who took care of my food and laundry could not hear me, and she would not talk when I attempted to communicate with her. She kept her eyes averted, and I had to leave my empty trays or dirty laundry against the bars so she could take them without having to open my cell. I was given no amusements. No books, no concubines, no ink or paper, no nothing. It was my punishment for what I had done to Zuko's mother.

But the worst part was no Firebending. It had come so easily to me before. I had but to flick my fingers or wrists, and a warm flame would form in my hand. Despite what the damned Avatar had done, I still tried here and there. I tried every Firebending move I knew. I meditated and concentrated. Nothing.

So I spend my days in the darkness, alone, lacking my own inner fire, my wife and daughter dead, condemned to this limbo by my own son.

o0o0o0o

Avatar Aang

I never got over Katara. She was the one who woke me up from my hundred-years sleep, and she was my best friend. I came to understand that Katara and Zuko had never meant to hurt me, but it still hurt. I dreamed of Katara, and the life we could have had together.

For a few years I just traveled the world, going where I was needed. I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere. The Air Nomads were dead. I was the last Airbender. The world was at peace, but would it ever be in balance again?

o0o0o0o

If you thought that some of the characters here had short parts, don't worry. I split up the epilogue for a reason, and you will be learning more about the fate of many of these characters. This first half of the epilogue mainly concentrates on the first few years of the aftermath, next part will cover the rest of the years until the events of Kiss of Fire. As always, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback! ^_^


	35. Epilogue The Past Through Tomorrow 2

**Slow Heat**

Epilogue Part Two – The Past Through Tomorrow

This part of the epilogue focuses a lot on Zuko and what happens in Sozun... I hope you like the exciting twists I made for the story. :D I know I had lots of fun writing it! Don't forget that after this will come the alternate ending. As always, please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

Even several years after she died, I still missed Katara badly. She was the love of my life, and nothing would change that. There were nights where I would simply lay there in bed with her necklace in my hand, fingering the carved pendant. Sometimes I felt guilty for taking it off her corpse before her family took her back to the South Pole, but I _had_ to have something of hers. I had also cut a lock of her hair when I visited her body, and sometimes stroked the soft strands or rested my head on her chest, not hearing an heartbeat and desperately wishing there was one. I had known her for a relatively short time, and sometimes cursed Agni for allowing her to die. The fact that my own sister had been punished for her deeds was a cold comfort. Her death would not bring Katara back.

Over the first few years of my reign, I immersed myself into my duties as Fire Lord. With my trusted uncle and council at my side, I guided the Fire Nation into an age of peace. Conflicts still flared up here and there, but I was prepared to deal with them, and made managing resources and maintaining peace my priority.

But I didn't mind a distraction here and there. When Ty Lee came to Sozun as part of her traveling circus, I invited them to perform at the Palace. Ty Lee was bubbly and full of energy, and her acrobatics brought a rare smile to my face.

One day, I was sitting out in one of the gardens, staring at the pond, taking a break from the meetings and Court gatherings that day, needing some peace and quiet to gather my thoughts. But then I heard footsteps approach, and looked up to see Ty Lee at the edge of the garden. She was wearing a light pink robe and matching slippers, and I smiled faintly at her choice of colors. It was a refreshing break from all the red that surrounded me. She caught me staring at her and bowed.

"Is it okay if I come in?" she called out softly. I nodded, and my guards let her pass. She sauntered along the path before stopping at the bench. "Can I sit down?" she asked. I nodded again.

"You look very... regal and lordly." she murmured as she glanced at me. "How have things been? It's been a few years, and you almost look like a completely different person."

"Time flies."

"It does, doesn't it? So much has changed since... then."

"Indeed."

"Not much of a talker, are you?" she asked. I shrugged briefly and she smiled a little. "That's okay. You never were much of a talker. Your Uncle is the one with all the stories. But that's okay. You know what they say, still waters run deep."

"You're never still." I shot back dryly. She giggled softly.

"Glad to see you have a sense of humor somewhere deep down."

"Perhaps."

o0o0o0o

Ty Lee

Zuko was lonely, even though he wouldn't admit it. During my stay in Sozun, I did my best to be a good companion for him. His aura radiated loneliness, and it made me feel sad. He was such a nice man, a person that Azula should have been more like. Over the last three years, I heard many things said in praise of his policies or actions. What would the world have been like if Ozai had defeated the Avatar? I certainly didn't want to think about it!

I stayed out of Zuko's way, knowing that a Fire Lord had many duties. But as the days wound down, I would go and seek him, asking him to lunch or supper. He could have said no if he didn't want my company, but to my surprise and pleasure, he accepted these invitations. He didn't talk much, but I made sure to fill our time with funny stories that I had carefully selected for him, hoping to see a smile on his face. Other times I'd just be quiet. He seemed to enjoy my presence either way, and if it helped him, then I was more than happy to serve the Fire Lord.

One evening, a few days before the circus left Sozun, Mai invited me for dinner. I didn't see her much because we had different lifestyles, but we remained friends. She had become a trusted adviser to Zuko, and had done well for herself. She was a somber figure, her hair pinned back with gold pins, her body modestly covered in a high-collared black and red silk robe. She was my age and beautiful, but her clothes and expression brought about a certain severeness to her appearance that made me think of a schoolteacher.

"Hello, Mai!" I said cheerfully, wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. We chatted a bit, though I sensed she had something on her mind. I wondered what it could possibly be, she was well-off with a position that she earned on her own, and trusted by the Fire Lord.

"I notice you've been spending a lot of time with the Fire Lord lately." she commented before taking a sip of her tea. I shrugged, and picked up a dainty piece of sugared fruit.

"He enjoys my company. I know he is stressed out with his duties, and I help him relax." Once in a while, Zuko would even let me give him a back-rub or a bit of point-pressure therapy. After a stressful day, he could relax under my touch. Too bad I wouldn't be here after a few more days. He was a good friend.

"Relax? How?" Mai sounded interested despite her cool demeanor. I wondered why she cared. I knew some people might gossip about the time Zuko spent with me, but we never did anything that might be considered inappropriate. Once in a while there was a servant, and always a guard in view. But people liked to gossip anyway, I know.

"I just tell him funny stories, or when he doesn't want to talk, we just sit. Or play a game of Pai Sho. Sometimes Iroh plays with me." He was a funny man, and had a lot of great stories of his own to share with me, so sometimes it was just him and me, playing a game and chatting while Zuko went off to be alone. And Iroh had the best tea too. I knew he was sad when Jun left, but I understood her wanderlust. I was the same, that's why I joined the circus. At least, it was one of the reasons. But as long as I was here in Sozun, I'd be happy to keep them company and cheer them up.

"So... he hasn't shown any deeper interest?" Mai asked softly.

"Not at all. I wondered if he might... at first. But he never even looks at me that way." I shrugged. "Maybe it's the novelty of hanging around with a circus performer. But whatever it is, it's entirely platonic."

When I said that, I could swear that I saw a flicker of emotion – relief, perhaps – in her eyes, and realized why she had asked me about my time with Zuko. I remember her having a crush on him when we were little girls, but did she still feel for him, even now? Did Zuko know or suspect? What must it be like for Mai, working in such close proximity to him and having her feelings unfulfilled? Should I encourage her to express her feelings, or remain silent? I had never seen Zuko look at Mai with any more than the interest a lord had in his courtiers or advisers.

On the last day of my stay in Sozun, I went to visit Zuko. He actually looked sad. Could he be sad because of some trouble in Court or was it because I was leaving?

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I was disappointed to see Ty Lee go, but at the same time relieved. I hadn't done anything even remotely intimate with her, but I couldn't help but feel as if my spending so much time with her during her stay was some kind of betrayal to Katara's memory. I missed her so much, and being distracted by Ty Lee gave me momentary reprieves from the pain. I knew that one day I would need to have heirs to continue the bloodline, but it wasn't something I wanted to think about right now. I was going to spend my life with my Waterbender, and now...

Courtiers were showing me their sisters and daughters, bringing them to Court in hopes that one of them would catch my eye. I was twenty and knew that as Fire Lord, I should at least have a concubine if not a Fire Lady. But it was hard to think of intimacy without remembering Katara and what we had shared. What a fine Fire Lady she would have been. I imagined her in Imperial silks, wearing dragon or phoenix-embroidered robes, her hair done up with gold pins and combs. Why in Agni's name did I torture myself with these images and memories? Even now I still prayed for him to bring her back to me.

I heard a gentle knock on the door and looked up from my desk.

"Yes?" I called out.

"My lord, it's Mai. I have some papers for you, and I could call for tea if you like."

"Certainly."

She came through the door to my throne-room study with several scrolls and packets in her arms. She had proven to be a effective courtier, and it was a job she took seriously. I sat patiently as she lowered her load to the desk, briefly explaining about each one.

"While I do not question your decisions, there are a couple of things within these documents that I would like to discuss, if you're inclined to listen."

"Go ahead." I said. She took two of the documents and took a seat across the desk, facing me, her back straight and shoulders squared primly. Nobody could fault her for poise or decorum, even in a fight. We sat and drank tea while we discussed the two petitions she had singled out. After that, I no longer wished to talk to her. In a professional capacity, I respected her and welcomed her advice, but otherwise, I had no desire to spend time with her. So I quickly added my own signature and several additions of my own before stamping them with the Dragon Seal. In a few minutes, the ink would be dry and I'd give them to her and send her on her way. We sat there in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"I am but a simple courtier with duties of my own, but sometimes these duties are a bit overwhelming. I can only imagine how it must be for you to bear the burden of your country's care."

"I do my best." I replied calmly.

"I know." She smiled a little. "But I would like to do something for you. Perhaps dinner at my parent's house, and they're also playing 'Love Amongst the Dragons' at the Theatre Imperial. If you don't want to eat at the house, we could eat at the theater or one of the restaurants here – there's some very good ones out in the city. When was the last time you left the volcano, my lord?"

Love Amongst the Dragons. Mother had loved that play. I gave out a low sigh. I could use a day or two away from the Palace. But not with Mai.

"No. I... am very busy for the foreseeable future." I replied. Next week, I would be going on a tour of all of the Fire Islands, meet with governors, and decide what needed to be done on each island. Despite the importance of such a task, for me it served as another distraction. Iroh would stay behind and manage things in Sozun while Kamas accompanied me. I trusted him just as much as I trusted Uncle or Jeong Jeong, and was glad to have such capable men helping me run the Fire Nation. I knew it would be hard seeing the sea so much. Every time I glimpsed at the vastness of the waters, I thought of Katara.

"Perhaps the next night, then?"

"No." I murmured. "You can leave." I was surprised when I saw a brief flash of pain in her eyes before she rose from her chair, bowing to me before she left. But I said nothing of it then and did not speak of it after that, though I was now aware of surreptitious glances she sent my way when we were alone, or her invitations – which I always declined. With this new dimension in our relationship, I became especially prudent in avoiding any time alone with her.

The next year, the circus came back to Sozun. Ty Lee hadn't changed one bit, and I was surprised to be so happy to see her. She gave out good massages and did her best to keep me comfortable and entertained. And even if Katara was dead, I still needed companionship, the kind that not even Uncle could provide..I felt guilty, but knew at the same time that Katara wouldn't want me to be alone. If she hadn't died, Ty Lee would have been her friend as well. So I relaxed and let myself enjoy her company for as long as she would stay in Sozun.

o0o0o0o

Ty Lee

Things hadn't changed between the Fire Lord and myself. We picked up our friendship where we has left it, and I could tell that he really was happy for my company. Sometimes we might take long walks through the garden – I had seen him in Court and could understand the need for long, quiet strolls. Sometimes I'd go with him, sometimes not. Other times I'd just rub his back and help him meditate. Being Fire Lord wasn't wasn't easy on his chakras or aura.

One lazy summer's day as we sat next to the pond, I didn't want to talk about the fact that I would be leaving the next week. Coming to the Palace was like a vacation for me. In between my performances, I could just relax with Zuko and help him relax. He was a much better friend than his sister, and he never treated me like a servant. And what was more, he enjoyed my company. Far from it for me to not help out someone in need.

I tossed a few crumbs to the turtle-ducks as he stared forward, sitting cross-legged, the bread still in his hand. His gaze was distant, and I could tell that he was thinking deeply about something... or remembering, perhaps even wishing. I had seen this a few times before, and he continued to stare forward as a turtle-duck came out of the water, waddling towards him in a daring move to snatch the bread from his hand. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice, and I stifled a giggle as it tried to climb up his knee to get the food. He finally snapped out of it and stared down at the creature, eyes widening with curiosity, and I couldn't help but think of him when he was younger, when Lady Ursa was still around and everyone had been happy.

He stared at it for a moment before breaking off a piece of the bread and dropping it on the grass for the duck, a wistful, even sad expression on his face. He looked almost like a lost little boy, and I felt my heart breaking for him. I knew that he had been through a lot and that it had all affected him deeply.

"You okay?" I asked softly. He blinked and then nodded faintly.

"Yeah." he murmured. He stared down at the turtle-duck as it chomped on the morsel of bread. He tossed another one, still with that wistful expression on his face.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked gently. He shook his head and stared at the water. I shrugged, If he didn't want to talk about it, then fine.

"Perhaps a back-rub?" I asked. He nodded, so I knelt behind him and started to rub his back.

"If you like, I can give do a meditating and massaging session with you tonight." I said.

"Sounds good." he murmured.

That night, his servants came to me. I expected to go outside, perhaps, or Zuko's training room. But I was surprised when I was led to what appeared to be the Fire Lord's private apartments. They were as grand as I expected, and I wondered if perhaps the Fire Lord decided to finally welcome me to his bed. I had had a couple of lovers in the circus, so I knew what it was like. But with Zuko... I admit, I thought he was cute, even with that scar, and he _did_ have a sexy body...

There was a thick, comfortable mat in the sitting room, and Zuko instructed me to sit next to it. He lay down on the mat and I attended to him, rubbing his bare back.

"Agni blessed you with skilled hands." he murmured as I worked out a kink in his neck. I smiled to myself. After making sure that his aura was at an optimal level, I started to get up on my feet.

"Wait. Don't go."

"My lord?"

"Sit down." He sounded relaxed, and didn't move from the mat. I sat down again and placed a hand on his back. He let out a quiet sigh and did not move, and I simply sat there, my palm on his back as I felt his heartbeat. I could _feel_ his loneliness, and it made my heart hurt.

"Would you like me to spend the night?" I whispered. He was silent, and I feared that I had gone too far. But then he slowly nodded.

He handed me a light silk robe to sleep in, and when I changed, he did not look. Was he just shy? That was cute. I crawled into the large and posh bed as he used the washroom and lay there, staring up at the golden visage of Agni sculptured into the ceiling. It was a warm night so I pushed the sheet back, laying there as the deep red silk hugged the curves of my body. I would be sweet and patient with him. I would do my best to make him feel good.

But when he crawled into the bed, he had me roll over so my back was to him, and when I did that, he snuggled close, an arm draped across my middle. And after a while, his breathing became quiet and regular. His body was warm, but not in a way that bothered me like the summer heat did, and snuggling _was_ nice. And this was actually pretty sweet, So I settled into his arms.

After that, I went to his bed every night for the remainder of my stay. Sometimes he would hold me. Other times he would have me hold him, his head resting against my chest. Not once did he ever hint at anything sexual. I'll admit that I was a bit disappointed, but he always treated me with respect. I enjoyed these nights with him. Sometimes we'd just cuddle, once in a while we might talk or play a game. We kept quiet about this, but Iroh found out and teased me about giving him a grandchild to spoil. I wasn't going to tell him what Zuko wanted from me, and never spoke of it, even after I left Sozun.

o0o0o0o

Mai

Ever since I was a little girl, I had nurtured a crush on Zuko from afar. Now, as an courtier and adviser I had much more contact with him, and was someone he listened to. But whenever Ty Lee came here, he gave all of his attention to her. They would take walks together or share meals. I don't know why he would spend so much time with her. She would be in Sozun for a few weeks and not return until the next year, but they shared a bond I couldn't understand and was envious of. I was hoping that as we grew through the rest of our teenage years, he might notice me. I certainly had tried enough times to gain his attention – the kind of attention Ty Lee got with little or no effort. I was of noble blood, intelligent, skilled, healthy, loyal, and even if I wasn't beautiful, I was at least attractive. I was a more than suitable candidate for Fire Lady, and my father even suggested the same thing.

I had dreams of myself as Fire Lady, ruling at Zuko's side, being his helpmate and adviser, praised for my wisdom and grace, and I would welcome his attentions in bed and satisfy him however often he needed. I had seen him shirtless, and admired his strength and grace. I longed for that warm body pressed against mine so I could wrap my arms and legs around him. Such dreams were often indecent, but I loved them. And I would give him children he could be proud of.

When I had been at the Boiling Rock, I thought of Zuko and prayed that I would see him again. I understood why Zuko had turned against his sister, and it was that realization that helped me to stand up for the Kyoshian girls Azula was torturing. I knew that the Princess would have a dire fate waiting for us when she saw fit to remove us from the island prison. And then Zuko killed her and ordered our release...

How good it felt to see him again! I didn't care if he had a scar on his face. He was now the Fire Lord, just as Agni had intended. And he looked so handsome sitting there in his Imperial robes. I wanted to blurt out my feelings, but it wasn't the right time. It was hard not to, because I was so overwhelmed with emotion, but I kept a stoic expression.

I had been trying for the last four years to make him notice me. I sent him lavish gifts for his birthday. I invited him to various events. At banquets, I sat as close to him as I could. I tried make-up, and even a bit of flirtation. He listened to me well enough when we spoke of Court matters, but was deaf to everything else. It would have been easy to blame this on another girl, but Zuko paid no more attention to the other Court ladies than he did me. There were even whispers that he was impotent or homosexual. I ignored such rumors.

The last time Ty Lee came to visit, I started following her around. At first, it seemed innocent enough. Walks, meditation, sometimes massaging. I was jealous that she got to touch him, but it was all apparently platonic, which actually surprised me. And then they would go off their separate ways. But then after a while, she actually started spending the night with him! The servants whispered of it, and I knew this because I had paid one of them to tell me of Palace happenings. So he was sleeping with her! All my efforts year-round, and Ty Lee had his attention whenever she came with her circus! I was nineteen and of a very marriageable age. I had turned down several suitors because I wished to remain close to Zuko! It wasn't enough that he valued me as an adviser. I wanted, _needed_ more.

I lingered in the Palace after most of the other courtiers went home. The Palace was quiet, the common areas now virtually empty. Zuko let out an heavy sigh as he signed and stamped a document that we had been discussing for the last half hour. It was a contentious issue in Court, and Zuko and I had been discussing how to best solve the situation. If I did not have his affection, I at least had his respect.

"My lord, the Court has been cooped up all day arguing over such matters. I think it would be good for both of us if we went outside for a walk to get some fresh air and stretch out our legs." I said, hoping he would accept my invitation.

"You're right. We do need some fresh air. Let's go."

At first, we walked in silence, enjoying the plants and sculptures. He had his hands tucked into his sleeves, so I did not touch him. After a while, he seemed to relax, and I suggested that we might sit by the pond that was nearby. He shook his head, and I had to hold back a disappointed sigh. But I was determined to say my piece.

"My lord, I have served you for several years now. I have found it to be rewarding."

"As have I." he replied, but his voice was calm and neutral. "This Court needed some new blood, and you've proven yourself. The War has changed us, and the nation as well. It needs people like us to guide it."

_People like us!_ My heart skipped a beat. Perhaps, _perhaps _he was now ready for a relationship! After all, he had his Nation to deal with as well as the aftermath of the war, but now that things were quieter, he could focus on other things.

"It has not been easy. But there's a certain sort of pride that comes from knowing that you're helping and serving your country."

"Spoken like a true patriot." He smiled a bit. I smiled back.

"I have something to confess, Zuko." I replied softly. He glanced at me with mild curiosity.

"What is it?"

"For a long time... I have cared about you. I have always admired and respected you, and I have enjoyed working with you." I was unable to read the expression on his face as he stared at me. He was not smiling.

"Zuko... I love you." There. I said it. And he continued to stare at me quietly before his eyebrow furrowed slightly. What did that mean? Was he surprised, angry, disgusted? Quickly, I approached him, placing my hand on his arm.

"Let me serve you in a greater capacity. I will do it with all my heart. Please allow me the honor."

He started to shake his head slowly, looking away. Was he so repulsed?

"Am I so ugly?"

"No." He turned away.

"Then what is it?"

"It is none of your concern. I appreciate your service, and would like you to remain with me in that same capacity. You are important to me."

_Capacity?_ Was that all?

"My lord..." I would not give up! I touched his arm and turned him to face me before I pulled him in for a fierce kiss. He was so surprised that he did not pull away for a moment, and I quickly cupped his face with my other hand, feeling his scar under my fingertips.

We broke apart with a stunned silence. Where had I gained the courage to do such a thing? But my lips still tingled from his kiss, and the smooth feel of his scar still lingered on my fingertips.

He backed away from me before he quickly turned around and stalked off.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

What Mai had done could be punishable by death if I so deemed. But I had no desire to end her life over a thing like this. I had sincerely hoped that my silent rebuff of her gestures would have deterred her, and things would remain platonic between us, a mere working relationship between a Fire Lord and his adviser. The fact was that while I knew I needed to produce an heir, but so far I hadn't found the right woman to be my child's mother. There was Ty Lee, but I didn't wish to interfere with her life, and I didn't want to take the chance that sex might ruin our relationship. And I couldn't consider Mai because I simply did not connect to her on an emotional level. Katara had been perfect, and Ty Lee was easy for me to get along with. But Mai... I was simply uncomfortable around her on a personal level. The thought of bedding Mai actually repulsed me a little.

The next day, I saw her in Court. I said nothing of what had happened. And it went on like that for several months, even when Ty Lee came back on her circus' yearly visit to Sozun.

The first night after Ty Lee had come back, I slept alone. But the next night, I invited her to my bed. And for the rest of the visit, she would visit me late at night, to cuddle with me or massage me, and keep me company. I still ached for Katara, and knew that I would always love her. But a ghost cannot love back, and I started to relax in the company of women. I tolerated Uncle's attempts to match me up with this lady or that. I needed someone to care for me and comfort me in a warm way, like Ty Lee. Already I had started looking around for a suitable match, but had found nobody yet.

So I enjoyed her company and her performances.

o0o0o0o

Ty Lee

A couple of nights before my circus would go on the move again, Mai visited me in my tent as I was preparing myself for the show. Even though I had been here for a couple of weeks already, I had barely seen Mai, almost as if she was hiding from me.

"Mai! How nice to see you! Come on in!" I rose from my seat to hug her. She did not hug back, so I backed away. We had been such good friends, and now... she was practically a stranger! She stood there in a black and red high-collared robe, her hair pulled back in an elegant bun that flattered her face. She was the kind of noblewoman I never would become – not that I wanted to. Still, her life suited her well.

"Well." I wondered what she could be here for, if she wasn't happy to see me. "How have you been?"

"I'm not here for pleasantries."

"I figured as much. Did I do something to make you angry?"

"You know how I feel about Zuko. Yet... you and him..."

"Oh." I looked down. Yes, I had been aware – but I had done nothing consciously to gain his attention. I had simply been a friend, and gave him what he needed. Was it my fault we were good friends?

"That's all you can say?"

"Look, Mai... He wants my company. He asks for it. I meditate with him and massage him and help him to relieve his stress. He is the Fire Lord, and I am his humble servant."

"Oh, is that all? A lowly servant?"

I frowned at her. "No, a friend. And that is what I am to him. I will speak no further of this."

"What do you have that I don't? Why does he choose your company over mine?" She was controlled, but I heard an edge of pain in her tone. I remembered her crush on Zuko, and her shy glances his way. I shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know why he decides the things he does. I swear to Agni, I did not encourage or seduce him. We're not like _that,_ honestly. I would be truly happy if he made you his Fire Lady. I cannot help his preferences."

She sighed softly. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I do not know." I reached out to hug her. This time, she hugged back.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

After Ty Lee left, Mai requested a private audience with me. I was in a good mood, so I granted it, figuring it would be important.

"I have a question to ask of you, my lord." She bowed her head.

"Yes."

"I apologize for what happened before."

"It is forgotten." I stated.

"I will not do it again. But I do need to ask my question... Is there any chance that you might ever... _care_ for me?"

I let out a low sigh. "No."

She glanced up at me for a moment. I stared down at her, and she dropped her gaze.

"Then I have a request to make, my lord."

I could have said no – but then I thought, she would not ask if it was not important. She had worked with me long enough to know that. "I will grant you the honor of listening to it." I replied.

"I no longer wish to work here. I feel that my capacities would be better applied elsewhere."

"I see." I stroked my chin. Was she now going to flee because of my rejection?

"I would always work in your best interests, my lord. This I solemnly swear. It's just..." She looked up at me.

"No. You have many abilities, and should use them to the fullest benefit." I would let her go and treat her discreetly. It would be honorable for both of us. "If there is a particular job position you seek, let me know.." Mai actually looked a bit surprised I said all of that.

"I hear that there is a opening for Governor on one of the northern colonies."

"Indeed." I nodded. The current governor was getting old, and needed a new governor to train within a year. I had been thinking about who would be a suitable candidate. Several of the nobles and royal relatives had already applied for the position, but Mai had better qualifications than any of them.

"You're certain of this?" I asked. She nodded. She had already proven her wisdom here, and this would be a new opportunity for her. It was one she deserved.

"Then the position is yours. I wish you the best of luck and success. May Agni smile upon you."

She bowed to me before she left.

o0o0o0o

Avatar Aang

Several years passed as I traveled the world, going where the wind led me. I settled disputes, oversaw the signing of treaties, and continued to explore the world, wishing to know more of it. I truly embraced the definition of 'Air Nomad'. But as the world settled down, I felt the need to. I was a young man now, but I didn't have Katara at my side. I wasn't sure what I wanted for my life. Plenty of girls chased after me, wishing for the honor of bring the Avatar's wife. I admit, sometimes I let it get a bit to my head, but I hadn't found a place to settle. I could pick one of the Temples, but living in such a huge place gets awfully lonely.

I came to Kyoshi about five years after the war. They had a feast to welcome me, and we all had fun. But at night, the elder pulled me aside and insisted that he had a serious talk to have with me.

He said that Avatar Kyoshi came to Kyoshi's priestess – in this case, Suki – in a dream and told her to tell the village to welcome the Avatar on his next visit, and make sure he stayed for a special purpose. After all, I was the last Airbender, and to restore balance to the world, there needed to be more. At this point, I knew perfectly well where babies came from, but it felt weird that this had come from a dream sent to someone else. Why hadn't Kyoshi come to me?

"Only those who have agreed to it will be doing this. And every child will be cared for. The men have agreed to raise their woman's children as their own. We have always been a strong community that takes responsibility for each child. Kyoshi brought you here so we could work together on this goal. You can continue to fulfill your Avatar duties, we will take care of everything. But nobody here will force you if you feel uncomfortable."

I was well aware of my situation. The race would die without me. There were no other Airbenders I knew of. If any Air Monks made it out of Sozin's slaughter to produce offspring, they were still in hiding. If I died, there would most likely be no more Airbenders. As strange as the arrangement sounded, I knew what I had to do. Granted, these children would be mixed blood, but that would be better than nothing.

"I am the Avatar, and it is my responsibility to restore the world's balance."

~Ten years ASC

(~1111)

o0o0o0o

Chit Sang

As I had planned to do before I was arrested, I asked Jiang to marry me. She said yes, and we settled down into a happy life. I helped Jiang run the tea shop, so she had more time to take care of her children.

Nearly ten years – and another son – later, I received a invitation from the Fire Lord. He needed a new Warden for the Boiling Rock, and felt that I would be the best candidate. It came with a lot of perks, but what mattered to me most was that Fire Lord Zuko saw me as worthy. Jiang's husband had run the tea-shop and it had fallen on her shoulders when he died. She had never planned to run a tea-shop on her own – though she did a admirable job – and said she would be glad to go with me wherever I wanted to go, for she was tired of the small town she lived in and wanted a new home. She sold the shop to her brother-in-law.

Having spent time in here as a prisoner gave me a understanding of the prison that the previous Warden lacked. I almost had turned down the job, but I came to enjoy it very much. Jiang gave birth to another daughter. Her daughter and our sons were all Firebenders. But our youngest child was a Waterbender, to her amazement and my shock. She had my black hair and Jiang's light brown eyes, but her skin had a slightly dusky tint to it, an apparent inheritance from her grandmother. I remembered enough of my own mother's Waterbending, as well as Katara's own, to be able to teach her the basics when she became older. She's a charming little girl, and I am happy to have a Waterbender in my family.

I decided to go and see my father. He was very old now, retired for years now. He had bought himself a small house on one of the islands. No mansions here, but it was still clear that this wasn't a community for commoners, and with his rank, he would have had a nice pension. I went to the address that had been given me and knocked on the door, noting the empty and clean courtyard. The person who opened the door was a teenager girl, her eyes downcast as she asked me who I was. A thin red silk robe covered her body.

At first I had thought it was a servant. But when she moved into the light, her slender body and the softness of her hands made it clear that she wasn't here for labor, and I tried to think of how old she might be. Fifteen, maybe sixteen. Not much younger than my mother when she had been taken prisoner by my father.

My father was little more than a husk. His thin hands were folded on his lap as he sat in a bamboo chair with a soft cushion, a cup of tea in front of him. His red-and-gold satin robe hung off bony shoulders, and his face was set in a scowl. When I was younger, my father had been so tall and powerful, his presence imposing and commanding. His step was heavy, his shoulders broad, his face set in a perpetual scowl. His face only softened when he made Mother sing for him.

Everything I remembered of my father had been stripped away, except for the scowl. That was the one thing I recognized on him. The girl drew closer, filling his tea cup and sitting aside obediently, looking pretty, her hair pulled back in a loose bun with a few flowers.

Father's eyes widened slightly as he saw me. I stood there in my full Fire Nation uniform, boots polished, pants freshly pressed, my hair and beard neatly trimmed.

"So. The prodigal son returns." he muttered as he looked up at me. I was not disappointed. In fact, I had braced myself to not expect any sort of affection from him. He could ignore me or fly into a rage, I didn't care. I was a trusted ally of Fire Lord Zuko, running a tight ship but keeping an eye out for prisoners who might be innocent. Unlike old Wardens, I'd let prisoners plead their cases before me. And then at my discretion, I'd maintain their sentences, shorten them, or ask the Fire Lord to issue a pardon along with the reason why I felt they should be. Of course, such pardons were rare if ever used, but my job was interesting and kept me on my toes. My children were happy and healthy, and I had a loyal and loving wife who had thrived in her new environment. And what did my father have?

There were times that I thought he might have cared for Mother. But if he did care about her, honestly and truly, he would have let her go, he wouldn't have kept her chained, unhappy and homesick, forced to live in a nation and culture entirely foreign to her, one that had turned her fellow Water Tribe men into slaves and herself into a pet of a high-ranking Fire Nation soldier. And of course, he wouldn't have had the muscles in her leg cut so she wouldn't be able to run. I would never forget her weeping as she clung to me. I had done everything I could for her, but a child could only do so much.

"You can go, Akimi." Father murmured, waving a hand. She rose to her feet and bowed out, closing the door quietly. I stared at him for a while. It had been nearly twenty years since I saw him. Now I was the one who towered over him.

"I was certain I would never see you again. I heard the Fire Lord was giving out pardons after the War ended. But you didn't tell me anything. Not even a letter. So disrespectful."

_Respect? Fuck you, old man._

"Turning people into slaves or concubines is disrespectful." I shot back, relishing that for the first time ever, I could say and do as I damn pleased in front of my father.

"Eh, you'd rather your mother be sent to the mines?"

"What would have been better is that you let her and her Tribe companions go." I replied calmly. "Sometimes I wondered if I was the only one who ever saw her tears."

"I took care of her. I didn't discard her. Even when she tried to run away, I was still lenient."

"The marks on her wrists and ankles from the chains you put her in was hardly lenient. But at least now she's in a better place. And look at you, all alone."

"I have my servants and concubine. Don't be a fool."

"You're the fool. Where did you get that girl from? Did you buy her off some poor family? I feel sorry for her, having to take care of a bastard like you."

"Just because you're older now doesn't mean you can talk to your father like that!" he snarled, trying to rise from his chair, a feat that obviously required a good amount of effort on his part. With a large hand, I pushed him back down.

"I will say and do as I please. I am a grown man with a family of my own. Oh, yes, did I tell you that I have four children? Three Firebenders, and a Waterbender. My children respect me. My wife loves and cares for me. I am a trusted ally of Fire Lord Zuko. Everything I earned, I earned with my own hands and mind, and heart. You might have money and a high position in the army, but look around you! There's nobody who _cares_ about you." I said bluntly.

I was gratified to see a flicker of pain in his eyes. Even though I knew it was mean, I felt victorious.

"Unlike you, I understand loyalty." I said as I looked down at him. His eyes flicked downward.

"Do you come here to mock me? I suppose you feel good to speak so poorly of your aged father."

"I'll be honest... it _does_ feel good to be blunt with you. There were so many times I wanted to tell you that I hated you, that I thought you were a bastard, that you were not good enough for my mother. But you know what? I'm done. I've made my point." I turned around to leave.

"I have no son!" he roared feebly.

"I was always my mother's son, not yours."

Nearly a year later, I received a letter informing me of my father's death. It had been written by Akimi, polite and respectful as was proper for a concubine to her master's son. My father had left me nothing, leaving what he had to Akimi. I could force Akimi out, but why would I? I wrote back, saying she could have whatever he had. I was not a greedy man.

I had come from such an unhappy family and had had a hard life, but now I was an ally and respected peer of the Fire Lord, had a warm home and a loving family, and a good job. What more could a guy ask for?

o0o0o0o

Sokka

Suki and I married and continued our respective paths. Even as we had several children, she continued as head of the Kyoshi Warriors, and I taught those who had come to learn the way of the swordsmaster.

We had two sons – Hakoda and Yoshi – and a daughter with dark skin and blue eyes. We called her Kaya after my mother. And at a young age, she revealed herself to be a Waterbender like her aunt. Hakoda liked playing with my swords and boomerangs and would follow in my footsteps, he even taught the young boys of the village a few techniques. Yoshi was more quiet and sensitive, and was good with healing, and knew that he wanted to be a doctor even when he was just a little boy.

Dad was still Chieftain at the South Pole, and I would sometimes take a trip down there and bring the kids with me. Dad really loved his grandchildren. Gran-Gran died in her sleep not long after Kaya was born. Hard to believe, but Pakku's still alive, though. Gran-Gran's death hit him hard, but he still teaches the few Waterbenders that have been born in the village since the war ended.

o0o0o0o

Toph

It bothered my parents, but I still liked traveling. My blindness was a small hindrance at times, but it wasn't anything I could not manage. They nearly went through the roof when I said that I was going to the Fire Nation. They even insisted on going with me, saying that they wanted to meet the Fire Lord themselves and see the Capitol. Valid enough reasons, so I told them they could come if they would not try to coddle me. I would do whatever I wanted, and they could explore the city and do the boring business and banquet stuff they liked.

So we went. And just like the old days, Zuko and I trained and sparred together. He had become even better, but then so had I. It was funny to hear the gardener's screams as I tore up the earth as I battled Zuko, rending rock and dirt to show off my mastery. But then I'd fix the earth for them and smooth everything out, though the flowers did some some wear and tear. Zuko thought it was funny.

Our relationship developed as we spent time together on my visit, and it concluded in a rather passionate night the day before I left Sozun. People say how 'hot' Firebenders were and Zuko was plenty enough, but I showed him that I could be just as strong as him. It was great to have a partner who was as strong-willed as I was.

We went home, nobody being the wiser. And then a couple of months later, I was pregnant. Of course, Mom and Dad freaked out. I was their only daughter. I wasn't even married! Who was the father? How could I be so irresponsible? What was I going to do with a fatherless child? And so on and so forth. I told them I would have none of it. It was their grandchild, damnit. So I carried the baby, gave birth to it, and had a servant write a letter to Zuko after I made her take a vow of secrecy.

We decided that if the child was an Earthbender, I would raise it and do as I pleased, and he would offer whatever support I needed. If the child was a Firebender – regardless of sex in either case – Zuko would take custody of it and groom it as his heir. After all, my house was noble, and a Fire Prince with the blood of Earth nobility was a bit unusual but would be accepted. By then, I had already come to care for my daughter very much and didn't want to give her up. Mom and Dad doted on her too. Adi's birth had been free of complications, and she had her sight. I prayed to the spirits that she would have my gift. And she did. I was so glad I didn't have to fight Zuko for that, I already loved her too much and hated the idea of her being sent to a foreign land. And that was that.

o0o0o0o

Aang

Kyoshi's vision proved to be successful. Several children had already been born, all of them happy and healthy. The stepfathers of these babies seemed to care for them as much as their own. The single women were supported by their parents and neighbors, for rather than be pregnant due to irresponsible behavior, they were helping the Avatar achieve a vital goal. In a way, they were merry-be-gots, but it was a solution that worked. The two eldest children had shown signs of Airbending, which gave me hope. My path was not easy and I was lonely despite all the people I knew and met. Still, I was the Avatar, and I had people who were willing to help and support me.

One day, a circus came to Kyoshi. I loved seeing circuses, and to watch someone else perform tricks in the air, even if they couldn't Bend. And Ty Lee was the star of the show. Sometimes I wondered if perhaps she had some Air blood in her. She would have made a great Air Nun, though I think she'd find their robes stifling.

She invited me to her tent after the show. Before I knew it, she had seduced me. She was just so warm and bubbly and enthusiastic, and I was used to getting offers from the Kyoshian women, and Ty Lee was more than willing. I'll say this much – she is a creative, imaginative, and enthusiastic lover, and called herself 'circus freak' with pride.

It wasn't until several years later – and a few more Airbenders for the Kyoshians – that Ty Lee's circus came back for a visit. I saw Ty Lee with a little girl with her soft brown hair and big gray eyes. She looked much like her mother, and her name even suited her – Ying-ying, 'clear reflection'.

I glanced at the child in her arms before I looked up at her and raised my eyebrow. She smiled and nodded.

Of course, at times, I was called away to resolve a dispute or oversee treaties, but when not engaged in such duties, I would train my sons and daughters to Airbend. Within several generations, there should be enough to re-establish an full temple, though being part of this village and the normal life of those who did not seclude themselves in monkhood made me wonder if I should follow _all_ the old ways of the Air Nomads, or institute new ones for our Airbenders. I am still young yet and will be able to better decide after many years of observation and wisdom, like Guru Pathik.

After all, the Air Monks were easy to obliterate because of our lifestyle. Four temples destroyed, genocide committed in the name of power. Such a genocide must never happen again. The War had many bitter lessons to teach, and hopefully future generations will remember them.

o0o0o0o

12 Years ASC

(1113)

Fire Lord Zuko

I was pushing thirty, and Uncle kept dropping hints about an heir. I had already tried a few different women, but it was a mere fulfillment of a basic need. I couldn't find anyone I thought fit to bear my heir. That changed the day I met Kuri. She was one of Sylid's students, and a chance encounter between her and myself when I was meeting with Sylid cemented our fate. She had been warm and friendly, much like Ty Lee. I liked her a lot, and started to court her privately. We came to a suitable agreement, and lived happily in such arrangements.

Uncle was giddy from the news of Kuri's pregnancy, more so than myself. I liked Kuri, but she wasn't Katara. I wished it was my love who carried my child. Even a decade later, my heart ached for her. I still prayed to Agni to bring her back.

The months went by and Kuri gave birth to my son. She took care of him, and I was happy knowing that my heir was in good hands. Uncle also doted on his grandnephew and between the two of them, the Prince needed no nurse.

o0o0o0o

14 Years ASC

(1115)

Iroh

Having a child was what Zuko needed, yet he did not pay much attention to Kuzon, usually leaving it to me and Kuri to pay attention to the baby. My nephew never got over Katara's loss and even though he had found a suitable companion in Kuri, I could see that his heart wasn't into it. I understood all too well, having lost my wife. Despite the other lovers I had, nothing would ever make me forget my love. Even Jun, as special as she was, could not replace my wife.

I had to coax and remind Zuko to visit and play with his son. He wasn't a bad father, just... distracted and distant. I was the one to see the Prince's first steps, and smile as he toddled towards me much as my own son had, and Zuko when he was little. Kuzon looked so much like his father when he was young, with big golden eyes and fat little red cheeks. I wondered wistfully what Ursa would think of her grandson.

One night, not long before Kuzon's first birthday, I settled down for the night, a cup of hot tea in my hands. I had felt a bit tired all day, and figured that I might be coming down with something. Soothing tea was always the best remedy, and I sat in front of the fire, closing my eyes and sipping my tea.

In my dream, I saw my wife and son waiting for me. We were in a sunny field, surrounded by a lush orchard. When I was younger, I had wanted my own orchard. It was a childhood dream, one that had eventually been replaced by the realities of my duties as Fire Lord Azolon's heir. It was such a beautiful place, and my family beckoned to me. I went to them. They were radiant, in the physical prime of their lives. I looked down at my hands and realized that they were devoid of wrinkles.

"Come and join us, love." my wife said, taking my hand into hers. "We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, Dad." Lu Ten smiled. "You've earned your reward. Agni has blessed us, and he will bless you."

"But my nephew..." Zuko would be devastated!

"Agni has plans for him too." My wife's smile was mysterious. "He takes care of his own."

I let her take my hand and lead me into the light.

o0o0o0o

15 Years ASC

(1116)

Zuko

Uncle's death left me numb. I stared ahead without blinking as his body burned on the imperial pyre. Near me, Kuri held a quiet Kuzon swathed in white silk robes. He stared at the fire as if he understood that he would never see his uncle again. Why had this happened? Uncle had been old, but he still had many years left! I still had my father, but that was a small consolation. When I told him about his brother's death, he shrugged and grunted. I know that Uncle had paid him visits, but Ozai was no more friendly towards him than he had to me. Every once in a while he would make a plea for freedom or some kind of concession, but I would give him none. The man responsible for my mother's demise would pay, so he remained in the darkness.

Not long after my son's first birthday, Kuri left. It was part of our agreement, and at that point I was no longer spending time with her. We had grown apart, as I knew we would inevitably. Two years later, she died in an accident. Now the entire royal family consisted of my son and myself. Everyone else – the ones who had loved me like Uncle and his wife, Lu Ten, and Mother, even Azulon, the grandsire who had turned out to care more for me than I had thought. And of course, there were the ones who had sought to destroy me or use me for their own means like Ozai and Azula. All the more I acutely missed Katara. I was the ruler of the Fire Nation, and seen as a strong and fierce but fair man. I had many supporters and advisers. There was no end to the ladies who sought my favor. I was hailed as a just and wise Fire Lord.

But none of that mattered when my bed was empty and the one I loved was lost to me. Katara's death sometimes came to me in nightmares. I would wake up panting and gasping, agonizing over the fact that I had been unable to save her. Often I would sit or lay in my bed, holding her necklace in my hand as I thought of and dreamed about our happy times. Even after all these years I could see her face as clearly as if she were laying next to me. The ache I felt when I realized the space next to me was empty was crushing, especially after I had wonderful dreams of being with her.

I walked across the marble floor to the balcony, looking out at the Palace City bathed under the light of the full moon. Katara had looked so beautiful in moonlight, her eyes glinting blue-silver while her tanned skin took on a deeper glow. I stared up at the moon, remembering the times that Katara and me sat outside, looking up at the moon and the stars. These had been the happiest days of my life, regardless of the outside circumstances. What had mattered was that we were together. I would always have the mark on my hip as a reminder of our commitment to one another.

She had loved me with all her heart, and forgave me for my flaws. She comforted me when I had been in need, and listened to me. And I was as much hers as she was mine. I wanted only her happiness and safety, and to have her at my side. She was my mate. There could never be anybody else for me, and despite our untimely separation, I knew that I would see my love again. Hopefully sooner than later, but that was impossible... or was it?

o0o0o0o

Slow Heat is over, but the story of Zuko and Katara is not.

Their awesomeness was too much for one story, so I have written a sequel to this tale, which is...

Continued in **Kiss of Fire**


	36. Alternate I Will Fear No Evil, Part 1

**Slow Heat**

Alternate Ending – I Will Fear No Evil, Part 1

This alternate ending happens directly off chapter 32. It was fun (and a relief, actually) for me to write this alternate ending, it made me happy and I am sure it will make you happy as well. As always, enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a review!

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I swerved around my sister's corpse and rushed over to Katara's side. _Please be alive, my love._ If Azula had managed to pull off one last shameful deed...

"She's breathing, but just barely. Her shoulder is heavily damaged." the Head Sage whispered as he looked up at me. "One of the others is already on his way to fetch the physician."

I took her into my arms, feeling the electricity in her body. Closing my eyes and concentrating, I was able to guide the excess energy out of her body, and her heartbeat became steadier. She twitched a bit, and I held her close, whispering to her, keeping her focused on my voice as I ignored the burning roof around us.

"Zu..." Her eyelids fluttered open for a moment.

"Yes. Stay here with me." I stroked her hair, praying to Agni that she wouldn't die. I could feel her burn under my hand and winced. It was going to be a deep scar.

"My lord!" I heard a voice. I looked up to see Yan Jue Sylid, the man who had been physician to the family ever since I was a small boy. I had always liked him, and he had been the one to attend to me after I was burned.

"I heard what happened. Here. Let's take her to the infirmary." Sylid said. I noticed that the monk who had gone for him carried a stretcher under one arm. Gently, Katara was lifted onto it and carried away. I followed them, staying close to Sylid, the blood pounding in my ears.

She did not stir as Sylid and his nurses bustled about, attending to her. Her shirt was removed and aloe rubbed onto her wound – she was out cold and did not stir at the pain – before bandages and an ice-bag were applied. Sylid checked her heartbeat and breathing.

"Both are normal. The burn was severe, and the shock must be responsible for her unconsciousness. She needs rest. As soon as she is able to drink, I will administer some painkillers." He looked down and shook his head slowly. "I didn't think I had seen a worse burn than yours, until..." His eyes flicked downward.

"Just take care of her." Even though I had defeated my sister, I might still have my father to face if the White Lotus failed in their mission. All the servants deferred to me and Azula's body was properly cleaned and interred, but I knew that this peace was temporary. I remained wary of the servants and guards because officially, I was still a traitor of the Fire Nation.

But news that evening, carried by messenger-hawk, said that Avatar Aang had defeated the Fire Lord, and that I was now the Fire Lord. He and the White Lotus would be coming here, with my father as prisoner.

Two days passed and Katara did not wake, or stay awake long enough. I had a myriad of responsibilities to take on now that I was Fire Lord, but I spent every free moment at her side, holding her hand, talking to her, pleading with her to wake up.

o0o0o0o

4 Days ASC

Katara

There was a dull, throbbing pain somewhere in my consciousness, and I groaned softly as I opened my eyes. It was dark, and as I gazed around, all I saw was a glowing lamp. Everything else was in shadows. Was I in the land of the spirits? I stared ahead for a while, not even sure if I had a body or not. It felt so numb – aside the pain – as if I no longer had one.

Slowly, I started to feel my own heart beating. Then I turned my head slightly, and wiggled my fingers and then toes. I was alive. If this wasn't a spirit body that felt things, that was. Hmm.

After a while, I managed to sit up. I looked down at myself, noticing a plain but comfortable cream-colored linen tunic and matching loose pants. I had been sleeping on a thick mat with a comfortable blanket pulled up to my waist. I had lifted with my right arm, so didn't notice that the pain was in my left shoulder right away as I sat there for a while, letting the rush of blood to my head subside. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed the outline of a body sleeping on another mat and craned forward to see who it was. Aang.

I trembled for a moment. After what had happened on Ember Island, I was almost afraid to face him. I wiggled my legs for a few moments before attempting to get up on my feet. How long had I been out? Had the Avatar defeated the Fire Lord? Where was I? My heart started pounding, and a wave of dizziness crashed over me, causing my knees to buckle.

A pair of hands wrapped around me, keeping me from falling. I was about to scream when I was gently shushed by a woman about twice my age. "You're in the infirmary, my dear. Everything's okay. Come and lay down, and I'll get you some water."

She sounded so nice that I relaxed, letting her lay me back down. She had a red tunic and matching pants, and I stared at her wonderingly. She disappeared into the shadows for a moment before coming with a pitcher and a cup. She poured some water into the cup and brought it to my lips. I was thirstier than I thought and greedily drank the entire contents. When she poured another cup, I reached out with my left hand so I could hold the cup myself. Pain exploded through my body and I stifled a scream, giving out a choked gasp.

"Oh dear. You poor dear. Yes. I'll go get some numb-pain. That's quite the burn you have."

_Burn? What? My shoulder?_ How had it happened? I saw flashes of Azula, Zuko, and myself. It was a jumble of events, and I was unable to register the proper order. _You'll feel better when you're not distracted from the pain_, I told myself. The woman added some powder to my cup before she poured water in it.

"Here. Drink this, it dulls the pain. And if you like, I can give you some sleeping herbs."

"Not right now." I whispered as I let her pour the medicine down my throat.

"Sure. How about some food?"

"You're so nice." I murmured. She chuckled softly.

"I'm a nurse, it's my job to be nice to everyone. Of course, I'm nice because it's nice, too."

"Where am I? I mean, where is this infirmary?"

"In the Fire Lord's Palace, of course. Don't you remember what happened?"

"I... It's confusing."

"That's okay, dear. You suffered a terrible wound. You've been out for a while now. For a while we were worried you wouldn't come out of it. You've been drifting up and down for a bit, but we kept you at peace with some sleeping herbs. You went through quite the shock, figuratively and literally."

Dimly, I remembered being spoon-fed, or having my hand squeezed. "Out of what? What happened to me? How long have I been out?"

"Relax. You've suffered a terrible burn to your shoulder, but Sylid has been doing a great job of taking care of it. You might not be able to use your arm for a bit, but you'll be fine. You've been out for four days."

_Four days...? Goodness. Zuko?_ Where was he?

"Zuko...?" I murmured.

"Yes. The Fire Lord wanted to know as soon as you were awake. I will go send the message now."

"Wait." I reached out with my other hand. She paused.

"It's late at night. I'm sure the Fire Lord needs his rest."

"He was rather insistent that he be informed immediately."

I sat back as she poured me another cup of water before informing one of the guards.

"Thank you." I lay my head back on the pillow and let out a quiet sigh, closing my eyes.

I felt a hand on my own, squeezing gently. My eyelids fluttered open, and I looked into Zuko's eyes.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hello." His hand squeezed mine again. I squeezed back. Remembering Aang, I looked over. He was still sleeping, his back to us. I glanced back at Zuko, and he shrugged slightly.

"When he saw that you were hurt... well, we agreed to set aside our conflict for the time being. He came here just yesterday evening, with the White Lotus."

The pain in my shoulder was terrible, but his words were a bigger comfort than I had expected. If they had been able to set it aside, wonderful.

"How do you feel?"

"After four days, I don't know." I murmured. He nodded.

"The nurses were massaging your limbs to keep the muscles loose and the blood flowing. They were able to feed you water as well, which Sylid said was a good sign. Pakku would have healed you by now, but he and a few other members of the White Lotus lingered behind to help people along the way. A message was sent to him to have him come as soon as possible..." He trailed off.

"Sylid?"

"The royal physician. You'll like him." We spoke in whispers so as to not wake Aang.

"Sokka and Dad?" I murmured.

"All our guests are set up in the guest wing. Your father and brother are safe."

"And what about Iroh and Toph?"

"We had some injuries, but nobody on our side died."

"Thank the spirits."

"Indeed." he murmured. We stared at one another for a while. There was so much we wanted to say, but we didn't have the privacy.

"Could we take a walk?" I whispered. I wanted to stretch out my legs and have a moment alone with him.

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes. Just help me up, please. Mind the shoulder."

The nurse started to protest, but Zuko was firm. I leaned onto him, having been helped into a pair of slippers by said nurse. I felt safe with Zuko's arm wrapped around my middle, and leaned into him, drawing intense reassurance from his presence. I had almost died! Things were a bit clearer now, and I now understood how I had gotten into this predicament. The throbbing of my shoulder reminded me what she had done to me. But if Bato could carry his sizable scar with pride, then I could. I had faced the Princess of the Fire Nation and survived.

"What happened to Azula...?" I managed to whisper.

"She fell off a rooftop when trying to kill me and broke her neck."

"Hmm." At least she wouldn't be a threat to anyone.

"The Fire Lord? I mean, Ozai..."

"Held in the Imperial Dungeon."

"Okay. So... we really, truly won?"

"You better believe it." He smiled at me. I smiled back faintly. The hallway was dark, but he led us on with slow but sure steps to a large window that overlooked the gardens. We sat on a bench placed near the window, and I was glad to sit down, that short walk had felt like a uphill hike to me.

"I was so worried about you. When I saw you laying there, not moving..." I heard him whisper.

"Oh, Zuko." I know that if the situation had been reversed... I reached out for his hand, squeezing it.

"I have a bedroom prepared for you. Sylid wanted to keep you in the infirmary, but now that you're better, I want to have you moved to a private room."

"Private for us?" I teased.

"Not right now, we have your shoulder to think about." he shot back.

"What about Aang?" I asked tentatively. He sighed softly.

"He will just have to deal with it. He already has his room, but he insisted on sleeping next to you in case you woke up. And since you're the woman who saved my life..."

"Saved your life?" I asked. He touched his upper stomach and I nodded as I remembered.

"Nobody can object to my giving you a room, or having you here as my guest or Ambassador of the Water Tribes. I am the Fire Lord, and whatever I say goes."

I smiled faintly before I kissed his cheek.

"How does it feel to be Fire Lord?"

"Sometimes I cannot believe it. As if this is all a dream and I will wake up to find myself in exile."

"Do I need to pinch you to make sure you're not dreaming?"

"Well, if you kiss me..." he whispered. I smiled and reached up with my right hand, tugging his collar. Obligingly he lowered his head, and I pressed my lips against his. We lingered like this for several long moments, savoring one another's presence.

"Mmm. This is not a dream, after all." He stroked my cheek.

"I'd hope not." I snuggled closer, and he kept his arm around me, careful of my shoulder. Now that Zuko was Fire Lord, I was well aware that things had changed. It had been easy to be together in exile, but he was now the Fire Lord. I hoped that this wouldn't impact our relationship in a negative way. I almost hoped we were still in exile, just the two of us. But I did not want to voice such concerns, not during this quiet and comfortable moment. We cuddled for a while more before he looked down at me.

"We both need our rest. I'll take you back to the infirmary."

I let out a disappointed sigh, and he smiled faintly.

"I know."

"Can we stay out here a bit longer?"

"Of course, Tara."

We sat on the bench, looking outside before he helped me back to the infirmary.

"I was wondering where you two were. You've been gone a while." The nurse sounded rather good-natured about it, though.

"Questioning the Fire Lord, Kuki?" Zuko asked in a slightly dry tone.

"Far from it for me to scold the Fire Lord. Katara's still my patient, though."

"Don't scold her too much."

"I shan't. Let's change these bandages, shall we? And I have a sling too, when you're ready to use it."

"Thanks." I let her lead me into what was apparently an examination room, several lamps providing the room with ample lighting. Shelves along one wall were stocked with bandages, salves, and various medical paraphernalia. Zuko remained at my side as Kuki helped me out of my tunic. I had thick straps of gauze wrapped around my breasts and shoulder to hold down the pad, and I swallowed nervously and glanced over at Zuko.

"Are you staying, my lord?" Kuki asked, regarding him with surprise.

"Yes." He stared at her silently, and I hid a smile. So protective... not that I minded.

"I'm going to take off the pad to change it and apply fresh salve. It might hurt, though."

"Hold on a moment. I need to speak with her." Zuko said. Kuki moved aside and he leaned down.

"Now that you're conscious, you should be able to heal yourself, right?"

"Yes, but it takes a lot of concentration." I murmured. I felt tired again and knew that I could not focus just now. "I'll be ready to do it in the morning."

"You sure?" he asked gently. I nodded.

"Do you want Kuki to go ahead and attend to you?"

"Yeah."

"Very well." He squeezed my hand and moved back so Kuki could work. Gently she unwrapped the bandages, and I squeezed my eyes shut and stifled a scream as I felt her remove the sticky pad from my shoulder. Even though I had been given painkiller, it did not block the searing edge of pain I felt as the air hit my burning flesh. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Zuko and looked over my shoulder. This act stretched the skin along my neck and shoulder, and I winced again at the fresh burst of pain as I tried to not cry, looking over at him. His face was expressionless, and I felt my heart pound as Kuki gently wiped the pus and goo from my burn and cleaned it. It was hard to not scream, because even the lightest brush of her fingers hurt, and I chewed on my lip as she rubbed aloe lotion into it before she applied a fresh pad. What did Zuko think of what he had seen? I felt very self-conscious now.

She helped me back into my tunic and created a makeshift sling for me before giving me some more water to drink. I sat there in silence and sipped it as Zuko sat by and Kuki busied herself with some chores. She must have given me more painkiller or a sedative, because I started to feel woozy after I finished my drink, and let out a big yawn.

"We should both be getting back to sleep." he said softly. I let my gaze move up and down his form. He was clad in a fine red silk robe and pants with matching slippers, his hair pulled back in a bun with the Fire Nation crown pinned into the topknot. I didn't like his hair in that knot and longed to see his hair hanging around his face freely in that mop-head I had come to know and love. It was just a reminder of how our lives had changed.

"I suppose." I muttered. His face softened as he stared at me.

"I know how you feel. But we'll have breakfast in the morning. Just the two of us?"

"Promise?" I asked with a small smile.

"I swear it upon my honor." he replied. I smiled and slid off the stool that Kuki had directed me to and approached him. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, and I hugged back with my good arm.

"Good night, Zuko. I love you." I whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Tara. I love you."

Just hearing him say that made me feel all wonderful and warm inside. As he left, Kuki bowed. After having known Zuko on such a casual level for so long, it felt a bit strange seeing people bow to him even though I knew that he was royalty from the first day I had encountered him.

I let Kuki feed me some hot broth even though I wasn't hungry, and let her lead me back to bed. I wanted to insist that I was a big girl, but she was my nurse and it felt nice to be cared for.

I lay there after Kuki had fluffed up my pillow, thinking about the current circumstances. The War was over. We had won. It was almost impossible to believe that we had come to this point and actually be on the winning side. The War had killed my mother, and I had not known how Sozin's war would end. None of us did.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I stirred awake to more pain when I tried to get up, and gave out a sharp whimper of pain before I could stop myself.

"Katara!" I heard someone whisper. I turned my head to see Aang. He was sitting up and glancing at me with concern. Before I could speak, he had already risen from the blankets and approached me.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hello." He reached out to touch my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?"

"My shoulder hurts, but that's it. I heard I was out for a few days."

"You already woke up before?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Sometime this night. You were sleeping. The nurse changed my bandages and gave me some water, then I went back to sleep." I murmured, tactfully avoiding mention of Zuko. "How have things been?"

"We've all been worried about you, of course. But other than that, we're just starting peace talks. Zuko signed Omashu back to Bumi almost as soon as they met. He made some agreements with Hakoda and Pakku regarding the Water Tribes. I have been meeting with them, and some Fire Nation nobles too. More people are coming, so we can really hammer out an agreement to benefit us all. You know, the... usual end-of-the-war stuff."

"That's good." I smiled faintly. I wondered if he was going to mention what happened between us, because I had no desire to. When I looked up, I noticed that he had shaved his head. He had looked cute with short, spiky black hair, but to me, he looked better the way he had looked when I had first met him. He was now draped in a comfortable orange-and-yellow silk outfit.

I struggled to sit up, mindful of my shoulder. He was quick to help me, placing his hand on my back and fluffing up the pillow for me.

I glanced down at my left hand, peeking out from the sling. I remember Zuko's head snapping up in surprise, his eyes widening as he saw something behind me, and then everything went black. How had I made it? My shoulder now had a deep burn – I could feel the pain seeping into my muscles. Oh, I wanted to heal it so badly!

As I glanced up at him, an idea struck me.

"Aang? Will you do something for me, please?"

"Of course, Katara. Anything you need."

"I need to heal the burn. It will minimize the damage. But I will need help."

"Count on it!"

His hands were slow and gentle as he helped me out of the sling and then tunic. I pressed the shirt to my chest, keeping myself well-covered as he unwrapped the bandages. Kuki must have been sleeping because she did not come in. I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"That bad, huh?"

"Well." He sighed quietly.

"I know that I feel as bad as I am sure it looks. Damnit, it hurts to use my arm." My hand was fine, but if I moved my elbow or shoulder, the muscles used for these would cause the burn to explode into another searing wave of agony.

"I have some water here." He gestured to a pitcher I hadn't noticed before, on the small table next to his bed. I nodded slowly and sat quietly as I pulled my braid over my good shoulder so he could work.

"This reminds me of when you were healing me. And it was Azula who hurt me too." he said as I felt the slight ripple of water on my back.

"Goodness, you're right." I whispered with a smile. I remember how worried I had been about him, and how angry I had been at Zuko. I remember holding Aang in my arms, cradling him and trying to comfort him as I healed him. He had seemed so fragile there, and I had felt such protectiveness towards him. He really was my best friend, and I hoped that now our relationship might be on a mend.

"Okay, Katara. I have the water spread all over your burn." he whispered. The coolness I felt around the edges of the large wound was evidence of his statement, so I cleared my mind and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. I had healed myself before, when Aang had accidentally burnt my hands. So I should be able to do this. I had healed Sokka and Iroh and Zuko amongst others... what a wonderful gift I had.

I felt him knead the water into the burn as my abilities took effect. The pain throbbed against the coolness I felt seeping into my skin, and I gritted my teeth, concentrating as I felt Aang maintain his hold onto the water. After several more moments of intense concentration, I felt the pain disappear, though my shoulder remained a bit stiff.

"Wow." he murmured. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at him. This time, the action did not hurt, but I felt stiff skin along my shoulder and reached up with a hand to touch my shoulder blade, where the worst of the burn had been. I felt smooth, tight skin all along the blade, spreading to the top of my shoulder and left arm. The firm smoothness gave way to the usual light crinkles that came with burn scars. I could only see so much, and winced as I thought of how the full scar must look. It reminded me of Bato's own scar.

"Thank you." I shuddered, starting to pull on the tunic quickly. The scar pulled around my shoulder, making it a bit harder to lift my arm. I would have to do stretching exercises, but that was better than dealing with the pain of a fresh burn I shifted around to face Aang and stared at him for a moment before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a tight hug.

"Katara?" he whispered before I felt his arms wrap around my middle. We remained like that for a bit, and I felt him rest his head on my shoulder. I felt him rub my back slightly and relaxed. I pulled away, and though he tried to hold on for just a moment more, he quickly let go.

"So..." He rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at me. We sat there in awkward silence for a few moments before I decided to speak.

"I was worried about you after you disappeared. I heard you defeated the Fire Lord. I'm so glad to see that you're safe."

"Thanks." He sighed softly before smiling faintly. "I... I went through a lot. That night, I felt something calling me, and so I went, and I met this ancient spirit and learned some things."

"That must have been an incredible experience." I said, inwardly relieved that he had disappeared because of a spirit, not because of me and Zuko.

"Yeah. It was." He glanced down at his feet. "I didn't have to kill the Fire Lord. I just took away his Bending. I was able to defeat him without killing him."

"I know how you've struggled with what you would do when you faced him." I touched his shoulder. "See... you're a very good Avatar, after all."

He smiled more widely before he stared at me solemnly. "Katara... I'm sorry for making you worry."

"You did what you had to do." I looked down. "I never wanted or meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I know. I thought of that while I was gone. I know you didn't tell me because you didn't want to hurt me and you let me down as gently as you could. It still hurts, though."

"Again, I'm sorry. I do care for you, though. I hope we can still be friends."

He nodded slowly. "Hey, how does your shoulder feel?"

"Oh, it's a bit stiff, but the pain's all gone." I wiggled my shoulder and lifted my arm. "Where would I be without you?" I said to him with a big smile.

"It was the least I could do for you." He wrapped his arms around me again.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I waited in the private terrace that connected to the infirmary. There was a fountain nearby, and we were surrounded by foliage that was pleasant and gave a privacy screen. The terrace overlooked a pond, and was a wonderful place for patients to sit outside to get fresh air.

The small table was set with breakfast in covered dishes, and I smiled up at Katara as she emerged outside, approaching me. She looked beautiful in a high-collared red silk robe and matching slippers as she regarded me with a soft smile.

"Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko." Katara said as she slid into her chair.

"Good morning to you too, Lady Katara." I liked the sound of that, and from the smile on Katara's face, so did she. By the door a guard stood, and I had dismissed the servant who had set the table, I didn't need one of my staff hovering around us, anticipating our needs.

"I told the chef to make a few of our favorite dishes. Here's some sticky buns..." I said as I detected the faint scent of cinnamon from one of the dishes., "fire-dumplings, hard-boiled eggs... oh, and honeyed strawberries."

"Sounds good." She looked a bit worn, but her eyes glinted and her smile was happy and relaxed. For a while, we ate together in silence, enjoying the food, the surroundings, and one another's presence.

"I will have my servants take you to your new room. You can rest there in privacy, and I will assign guards outside your door. Kuki can take care of you if you need anything."

"My burn is healed. I don't need a nurse, but thanks anyway."

"All right then. There's also the library if you want to read some books, and doubtless everyone will want to see you."

"Sure." She shook her head slowly. "I almost can't believe that we're here, that the war is actually over."

"I almost can't believe that I'm sitting here as Fire Lord. You missed my coronation, sorry." I would have liked to hold it off, but an official coronation ceremony was vital as an event to mark the end of the War and the beginning of my reign, and had to be performed as quickly as possible after Ozai had been put forth in chains by the White Lotus, facing me as he stood there in his shackles, still looking defiant despite his loss of power.

"That's all right. I'm just glad to be here with you." She reached across the table to take my hand, and I squeezed hers back.

"Oh Agni, when you were laying there, I was afraid you would never wake up again."

"But I did." She looked down at my hand, caressing it with her fingers. "We made it. You've been through a lot."

"We've been through some of that together." I retorted lightly. She nodded.

"Aang told me what you and him and everybody else has been doing. It's weird knowing I was out of it for so long."

"Don't worry, you didn't miss much. And we'll all catch you up on what you need to know."

"I figured." She laughed softly. "Before this, we had been fighting Azula. And now I wake up and it's all over."

We both laughed out loud at that.

"Later this afternoon, I can show you around the Palace."

"That would be great."

I couldn't agree any more. After seemingly endless meetings with various people – and fretting about Katara's condition whether or not I was at her bedside – I looked forward to an quiet afternoon. It would be an much-needed respite after several grueling days and nights. I would count the minutes.

Life on Ember Island had been so easy despite our worries about ending the war. Now I was the Fire Lord, and even though I was ruler of a mighty nation, I couldn't spend the time with Katara the way I used to. Guards and servants always hovered nearby and I had the constant press of courtiers as well as new-found allies to deal with. But I could go about in my day knowing that she was well. Her scar was healed – much to Sylid's own amazement – and after blushing under his exclamations of astonishment and awe, had agreed to heal his next patient so he could see the technique with his own eyes.

Breakfast was over before I knew it. The rigors of being Fire Lord helped me to appreciate Katara's company all the more. I stared down at the empty dishes for a moment as she poured out the last of the tea into our cups. I was loath to leave her side and already ached for her. The possibility of losing her, and fretting over her state of health in the infirmary had brought a rather keen sort of pain that would have been exacerbated by her death. I reached out and squeezed her hand again.

She squeezed my hand back, giving me one of her warm, loving smiles.


	37. I Will Fear No Evil, Part 2

**Slow Heat**

Alternate Ending – I Will Fear No Evil, Part 2

o0o0o0o

Afternoon, 4 Days ASC

(Late September, 1101)

Katara

I spent most of the day receiving visitors and well-wishers. As soon as I said good-bye to one, another would come. Sokka visited a lot – not just to visit me, but Suki too. She and her girls had been tortured by Azula and now that I was awake, I could heal them. So I did as Sylid watched, and it was nice to meet someone who was so enthusiastic about my gift, even if he did not have it himself. And when Dad saw me, I received the fiercest hug I had ever gotten from him. I had never seen him so emotional, except when Mom died. We both actually started crying. Seeing all of my friends and their reactions to my well-being was an hugely emotional experience for me as well.

Seeing the reactions of everybody sobered me to just what had happened to me. All of these people had been worried that I might die. And now I was in the infirmary, taking care of anyone else who still had fresh wounds, and teaching Sylid what Yaguda had taught me at the North Pole. He was a Firebender, but we were all people, the only differences between us being whether or not we could Bend, and what element we could Bend if we were lucky enough to be gifted with such an ability. Many of Yaguda's teachings applied to everyone, and I was happy to share them with him as he shared his knowledge with me.

It was almost weird to think that I was right here in the heart of Fire Nation, yet I was the lover of the Fire Lord, and friends with other Firebenders. I saw here an opportunity to learn more about Zuko's culture. And I would have the chance to show these people some things of the culture that I had been born and raised in.

I only stopped my socialization when Sylid insisted that I stop and rest for lunch. My burn was healed, but four days drifting through fever and pain had still taken its toll on me. And privately, I was glad to be able to sit down and not have to answer questions.

"Hey, Katara." I heard Aang say as he approached the table where I sat, having elected to take my lunch in the garden where I had breakfast with Zuko. Again, the menu was spicy fare – not exactly new to me after a couple of months in the Fire Islands – but this was gourmet cooking. Was this what the Fire Lord ate every day? I imagined a delectable string of courses offered to me while I sat with the Fire Lord as the Fire Lady. Goodness, I would have to be careful not to let this delicious and meticulously-prepared fare spoil me.

"Hello." I smiled at him as he sat across the small table. "Would you like some food?" I gestured to the covered dishes.

"No, I'm not really hungry. I managed to get a few really good egg custard tarts from the kitchen."

"If this food is any indication of royal cuisine, then I can imagine that they must have been good."

"The best. I asked the chef for the recipe, and she said that the recipe was a secret royal one, but that she _might_ think about it since I was the Avatar." He grinned as I giggled softly.

"How you feeling?" he asked. I tried to not grimace at that – it was a question I had already answered many times this morning.

"You don't need to ask that question." I reproached gently before changing the subject, "I just want to know what's been going on out there. I've been out of it for long enough, and I need to be a part of this." I needed to know what was going on, and to take my place. Yeah, it would be nice to have a place in history, but I had fought in this war as much as anybody else had. I had done my part, and would now continue to do so.

We talked about plans and treaties, the kind of thing I would expect. But my attention was drawn away to a guard that stood in the entrance to the terrace. A good amount of time had passed, since Aang and I had continued talking well after I finished my lunch.

"Lady Katara, the Fire Lord summons you to a meeting." the man said, bowing his head slightly. I glanced at Aang before looking back at the man and nodding. A meeting. Of course Zuko wouldn't tell the guard to summon Lady Katara for a romantic walk in the garden. I had to bite back a smile and patted Aang on the shoulder before I left with the guard. He did have a unhappy pout on his lower lip, and I did feel bad.

"I'll see you later." I whispered before the guard took me away.

I was led through hallways and down a flight of stairs until I was led outside. Smaller buildings surrounded us as well as a few gardens. We went through a gate and I gasped softly, seeing all the lushness explode around me in the variety of flora. I wouldn't have though such a beautiful place to exist behind an whitewashed wall. It reminded me of Ember Island, and we went around a curve in the path, a scenic pond coming in view. The Fire Lord stood near the water with a loaf of bread on one hand. Several turtle-ducks waded through the water, and I smiled.

"Greetings, Lady Katara." His tone was formal, his face neutral. I responded the same way, having already been informed by Zuko on Palace protocol and courtly habits.

"Good evening, Fire Lord Zuko. I am honored by your invitation."

"As you should." he replied. I saw the hint of a grin on his lips, and his slightly dry, teasing tone caused me to repress my own smile. I approached him as he waved away the guards so they maintained a distance.

"So this is what it is like, being royalty. To always have guards or servants hovering around." I said softly as I stood at his side.

"Oh, I do get privacy. But only in my rooms. I miss Ember Island."

"So do I." I sighed softly.

"That doesn't mean I can't go back there, though. And of course, you'll be coming with me."

"Looking forward to it." I smiled at him as he broke off some of the loaf and handed it to me. I remembered Zuko telling me how he would feed the turtle-ducks with his mother, and I tossed a few crumbs to them. I had heard what happened to her, and I was loath to bring up the subject. How hard it must have been for him to learn that Ursa was dead after all these years of searching and wondering?

"You look beautiful in that dress."

I smiled faintly as I looked up at him. "Red does suit me, huh?" I asked as I glanced down at the deep red silk.

"This shade does." he responded with a faint smile. I knew all too well that light red clashed with my skin, but deep red was another matter altogether...

"You like how red makes my skin look?"

"Very much so." He reached out to stroke my cheek.

"I wonder how you look in blue. I've never seen you wear that color. I bet it'd look nice on you."

We laughed softly at that. I tried to imagine him in a fur-lined Water Tribe parka and matching gear, his thick black hair framing a face surrounded by a hood of white fur. Or just a blue tunic like Sokka wore in the warmer climes, his muscled arms gloriously bare. Or shirtless, wearing just the kind of baggy blue pants that was the norm with most Water Tribe clothing.

_Spirits preserve me_, I mentally scolded myself. Was that all I could think of? It was unladylike, but oh so fun.

After the bread was gone, we took a stroll through the garden. It was beautiful, and according to Zuko, entirely private. Only royal family members and their invited guests could be here. I felt his arm slip loosely around my middle, and I leaned against him, savoring the closeness of his presence as he pressed his lips to my temple. Our walk was spent in silence, but we didn't need words to express our love and comfort to one another. It was all said in the way we looked at one another, or held hands, or cuddled under the shadow of the cherry-blossom tree.

I was loath to part from him as we headed back, and sensed the same reluctance from him. Parting is sweet sorrow, after all.

"Your bedchamber has been prepared for you. Everything in there is for you to enjoy. Good night, Katara."

"Good night." I felt sad that this was all there was to be as we stood there, guards watching us from the entrance. I tried to think of how hard Zuko had worked to become Fire Lord. He deserved this. I shouldn't complain, but I missed the secluded days of Ember Island.

Without Zuko at my side, I almost felt lost. The Palace could comfortably house my entire village. And from the looks of it, it could also shelter the entire Foggy Swamp and Northern Tribes as well.

After spending some time with my father and brother, a female servant appeared and asked me if I would come with her. She was about ten years older than myself, and had a somewhat long face that held a slightly stern look, the kind of expression I might expect from a schoolmarm.

As we walked down the hallway, she introduced herself.

"I am Ging Lei. The Fire Lord has instructed me to attend to you personally and make sure you are comfortable." Her tone was calm and professional. I wondered if she was just older than she looked because of her attitude. There was also something about her face that reminded me of Miss Yang, Aang's teacher when he had masqueraded as 'Kuzon'.

"You have been given use of one of the royal suites." she explained as she led me into a part of the Palace that I had never been to before, and it was also obviously very private, as we had to pass guards to get here. I knew that most of our allies were housed in a comfortable guest wing, which was actually more like a mini-Palace of its own, attached to the main structure with several verandas and paths. This gave the its residents privacy and allowed them to enjoy the surroundings without having to deal with the traffic of courtiers. For Dad and Sokka and everyone else, it was almost like an hotel. Sokka loved the food – not surprising – and when diplomacy wasn't on the immediate agenda, there were servants waiting to keep the Fire Lord's allies comfortable and amused.

I know that most of our allies didn't ever imagine that they would have the Fire Lord as an personal ally, or be recipients of such generous hospitality. After the War, being here was almost like a vacation, something that was emphasized even more when Ging Lei opened the door to my suite. The furniture and rugs were deep red, and the upholstery was scarlet velvet. Fine paintings hung on the walls and another set of doors led to a private balcony. I was shown an elegant washroom and a beautiful bedchamber with a large fireplace in one corner. The bed was four-poster, with the canopy and sheets pulled back invitingly.

"This is amazing. I couldn't imagine anyone but a princess living here." I said as I looked around in awe.

"This room has been home to several princesses in the past." Ging Lei informed me as she crossed the room to an large armoire. When she opened it, I saw that it contained soft and elegant clothing. "But it's also a good room for the woman who saved the Fire Lord's life." Without further ado she pulled out a few items and set them at the edge of the bed.

"Saved his life?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Of course. The Sages all talk about it. How Princess Azula tried to kill her brother, and you healed him before he was able to defeat her. They saw it with their own eyes. Saving the life of the Fire Lord brings about great honor, indeed."

I hadn't thought about that. The events in the old coronation plaza was something of a blur. I knew that I had saved Zuko's life, simple as that. What I hadn't thought about was what these Fire Sages would say about what they saw.

"The Fire Lord has declared the War over. My brothers can come home, finally. If it was Azula who had emerged from the Agni Kai victorious..." She shook her head.

"You didn't like Azula?" I asked gently as she unfolded the clothing, revealing a robe and what looked like a nightie with matching loose pants.

"I should not speak ill of the dead. But I will not hesitate to say that I am much happier serving her brother."

I smiled a little. "That's good to know."

A brief smile flashed across her face before she straightened herself. "Would you like me to draw you a hot bath? I can also bring you tea and something to eat, if you're hungry."

"Sounds lovely." It'd been a while since I had that luxury, and now someone was laying out silk pajamas for me and offering to bring meals and draw hot baths for me!

In a short time, the sound of running water met my ears before she emerged.

"Is there anything you'd like to eat in particular? And what kind of tea would you like?"

"I'm sure you know more about teas than I do, so I trust you to choose a flavor that is relaxing and soothing. And I'd like a bit of finger food, something warm to nibble on." I said. She nodded and bowed out.

I wandered into the washroom, seeing water flow into the large tub from a pipe that led from an unseen cistern. Bottles of various oils, shampoos, and soaps sat on a ledge, along with sponges and several fluffy towels. I looked up as Ging Lei bustled in, turning off the water before she heated it up with her Firebending.

"I can wash your hair and back, if you like." she offered. I blinked in surprise, and she curtsied.

"I did not mean to offend you. I am familiar only with Fire Nation customs."

"You didn't offend me. Water Tribe people are just... modest." It was a fact that was true of most Water Tribe people. Even during the warmer days of the year, we still wore long-sleeved tunics and pants because it was still very cool in summer.

Ging Lei looked at me with curiosity. "But what about these men I saw that say clothes are just an illusion?" she asked. I smiled.

"That's the exception." I replied. "Most of us live in the North and South Pole. It's pretty much cold all year. But they live in the swamps where it's warm and humid."

"Cold all year? I couldn't imagine living in such a place!" she admitted. "I've heard of snow, but I've never seen it!"

"It's not as bad as you think. It's rather lovely, especially after a fresh snowfall. Everything's white, almost like a sheet of very clean paper."

"That does sound nice." She smiled faintly before resuming her schoolmarm-ish expression. "Would you like some tea when you bathe?"

"I don't see why not."

She brought the tray to the side of the tub before checking the other things, glancing at the stack of towels and the bottles of oil and soap.

"Is there any kind of scent you would like?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know where to start." I admitted with a soft laugh. There were a few scents I had come to be familiar with when I was in the Earth Kingdom, especially in Ba Sing Se. But there was a wide assortment of bottles before me, and I was overwhelmed by the luxury of my surroundings.

"Do you have something like jasmine?"

"We have better. Rubyjasmine." She picked up a bottle and uncorked it, letting me sniff. Ooh! It did remind me of jasmine, but like a firelily, it had a warm and exotic note.

"I'll take that." I said eagerly. She nodded and poured a bit into the bathwater, adding some more heat, causing the alluring scent of rubyjasmine to rise with the steam.

"That smells lovely." I was eager to soak myself in the water and bask in the luxury of a hot, scented bath. Doubtless Zuko enjoyed the same luxury if not more in his own chambers. I felt a pang of sadness, painfully aware of how his new position put a new dimension on our relationship. I would like to share this bath with him, or snuggle with him in the posh bed that awaited me. I wanted to talk to him and just be with him.

I was surrounded by more luxury and comfort than I had ever known, yet I was to be denied the one thing I desired most. That must have been obvious in my expression, because she asked me what was the matter.

"Nothing. It's fine. I'll be taking my bath now. Just leave the food outside when they come up."

"Will do, my lady." She bowed out of the room, and I stripped of my clothing, folding the silk robe neatly and draping it across a stool. The hot water was soothing, and the scent of rubyjasmine was a wonderful complement to such a relaxing evening. I sipped the tea, trying to guess its combination of flavors as I let it sit on my tongue. My eyes moved around the room, noting the intricately-carved latticed shutters that covered the windows and a matching screen that was currently folded and propped against the wall.

Mmm. Setting the cup aside, I let my body slide into the water until it was just past my chin. I was residing in an apartment used by Princesses, and being treated like one. When I was little, I had wondered what being a princess would be like, but had never thought that it would be more than the fantasies of a child.

"Lady Katara?" I heard Ging Lei call out softly, and I peeked over the edge of the tub to see her standing by the door, respecting my privacy.

"Yes?"

"Your food is here, but it will be kept warm for whenever you're ready to come out."

"Thank you."

"I can wash your hair and braid it if you like."

I paused for a moment, considering my options.

"And I will remain at your back. I will see nothing you do not wish to show." she added, as if sensing my thoughts about privacy.

"Sure." I replied. She stepped forward and paused at the row of bottles.

"Is there a scent you'd like?"

"I really like this rubyjasmine."

She nodded before she chose one of the bottles and knelt behind me. After ducking my head under the water, I leaned against the side comfortably as she worked her fingers into my hair. They were strong and nimble, and I murmured softly in appreciation. It was nice to have someone else take care of my hair. Zuko had done it a couple of times when we bathed together, and I also enjoyed working my fingers into that shaggy mop of his. Today, he had his hair combed back and pulled neatly into a small topknot, and while he did look handsome, I did miss Mophead Zuko.

"If you would sit up just a bit, so I can rinse your hair." Ging Lei said. Without thinking, I did just as she asked. I heard a soft gasp and turned my head to see her looking down at the scar on my shoulder. Feeling embarrassed, I quickly jerked away.

"My lady, I am sorry, I did not mean to offend. I was just surprised."

"You can go now." I whispered, looking down and blushing.

"You should not be ashamed of it. To receive a scar in battle is a mark of honor. Look at the Fire Lord, he has a mark on his face!" It was clear from her tone that she admired and respected the new Fire Lord. "I do not know about your people, but we value honor here, and marks of it. One might be born with beauty or handsomeness, but honor is _earned_."

"Would a man want a girl who is marked as such?" I asked tentatively.

"A real man chooses a wife for her strength, which grows with age, not for her beauty, which fades."

"I never thought of it that way." I smiled softly as I relaxed.

"And remember, these marks come with stories of their own. People speak of Zuko's Agni Kai with his father. If not for that Agni Kai, then the war might still be raging on. His children and grandchildren will hear of how he stood up for his country and was unjustly exiled by Ozai, but that exile turned out to be something good for him and the Nation. And just think, you can tell your own descendants of how you saved the Fire Lord's life and helped to end the War. How glorious!"

I laughed softly, relaxing when she rinsed my hair and started to rub my shoulders gently. I didn't know this woman, and she had no reason to be here other than by Zuko's command, but her words warmed my heart.

Afterward, she retreated while I dried and dressed myself in the pajamas she set out for me. She braided my hair before I ate my dumplings, delighting in the fact that some of them were spicy while the others were sweet, providing a delightful bedtime snack.

After ensuring that I was comfortable for the night and telling me that all I had to do was tug a certain rope that hung from the wall if I needed something during the night, she retreated. I lay there in the comfortable bed, staring up at the ceiling as I listened to the heavy silence. I couldn't sleep, so I climbed out of bed and went to the balcony, looking outside. The view was glorious, revealing much of the mini-city that existed within the volcano walls. Zuko must me so glad to be home, I thought wistfully as I studied the array of buildings, streets, paths, and gardens before me.

Despite the beauty of the surroundings, I felt alone. I had spent some time with my family in the guest wing, visiting with others as well, like Haru and Chit Sang. I wished I had been assigned there, so I could spend the nights with my family and friends, instead of being up here all by myself. Ging Lei had made it clear that I was put here because of what I had done for Zuko. The woman who saved the Fire Lord's life deserved the best, she said, so it was no surprise that I was put here, to be pampered and petted. She had offered to have more servants brought up if I wanted a pedicure, massage, entertainment, or anything else I desired. Would Zuko be offended if I asked to be moved in with my family and friends tomorrow?

I knew that this isolation was a taste of what would come if I were to remain here with Zuko. It was one thing to be here as a guest, but could I handle life here, separated from the people I loved, prevented from forming normal relationships due to such an elevated position? And children... I would not be able to raise them as I could in my village. The life of a Prince or Princess, despite the comforts offered, had its own trials.

I almost wished that Zuko wasn't Fire Lord. _You're being selfish. He's worked so hard for so long. And you know he will be a wonderful Fire Lord._

I heard the rustle of robes and soft footsteps behind me, and thought it might be Ging Lei, so I turned around. I gasped softly when I saw Zuko, standing there in a comfortable robe, his hair down in that rumpled way I liked so much. Without saying a word, he raised his arms to offer me a hug. I dashed into them, feeling him wrap me in a tight embrace. I savored all of him – his presence, his scent, the feel of his body against mine.

"Zuko..." I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Tara." I felt him nuzzle the top of my head.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more." he shot back gently, and I looked up to see his loving and warm expression.

"I thought I was stuck here by myself."

"Agni forbid." he murmured before nuzzling me again. "How could I let you spend your nights alone? Or be alone myself?"

"How did you..."

"This Palace has secret passages built in it in case of invasion or emergencies. Of course, these passages also come in handy for letting me sneak over to the woman I love."

"Oh, Zu..." I chuckled softly before squeezing him close, relishing the warmth of his body.

"Come to bed." His voice was soft, and I let him lead me as he took my hand. We settled into the bed, and I snuggled close, content in the knowledge that even if he wasn't mine to enjoy alone during the day, I could at least have the nights. I rested my head against his shoulder, feeling him stroke my hair.

I kept my eyes closed as he ran his fingers along my face and throat, almost like a blind man exploring. His touch was loving and reverent, and when he ran a finger along my lips, I kissed it.

His hand continued along my collarbone before slipping under the collar of my shirt, and I stiffened when his fingers slid up my shoulder and across it.

"It's okay, Tara." His lips pressed against my forehead as he sought out my scar. I opened my eyes when I felt him start to tug the silken top open. I started to sit up, but he held onto me. I started to tremble as he pushed the garment down my shoulder.

"Why are you shivering like that?" he asked with concern, gazing down at me with worry evident in his features.

"I remember my fight with Azula... and being hit before everything went dark."

"She's gone. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, but..." I started to pull away.

"Are you afraid of how it looks? That I might be repulsed?"

I remembered the looks of concern and pity on Kuki, Sylid, and Aang's faces, and the surprise on Ging Lei's.

"I'm just tired of the attention my scar's getting. Everyone keeps asking me how I feel and all that."

"That's because you have a lot of people who care about you." He touched my face, stroking it gently. I nodded slowly. I was lucky to have so many friends. "I won't ask how you feel."

"Good." I smiled at him before submitting to his exploration. He ran his fingers around the edges of the scar before placing kisses along it.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world." he whispered, nuzzling the side of my neck.

"You know how to make a girl feel good."

"I'd hope so." he replied dryly, and we laughed together. I fell asleep with his arms around me, and woke up in the morning with some loving attention from him. Being like this made it easy for me to forget the outside world and the fact that Zuko was now Fire Lord. Here, it was just the two of us, taking comfort from one another's presence and sharing some love and affection.

However, he pulled away after a while, regret in his eyes as he glanced down at me.

"I need to return to my room before the servants notice I am missing."

"Imagine that, the Fire Lord having a curfew." I teased.

"Don't worry. I'll be back tonight." he promised.

"I'm counting on it." I replied. He rewarded me with a searing and passionate kiss before he left, leaving me with a pleasant memory that lingered all day as I went about in my duty as one of the newly-appointed ambassadors to the Water Tribes.

o0o0o0o

Two Weeks ASC

(Early October, 1101)

Zuko

Gradually, the pace of things slowed down as treaties and alliances were negotiated and agreed upon. I returned parts of the Earth Kingdom that had been taken in the War, including Omashu. However, I kept some of the lands, where Fire Colonies had already been well-established. It was not safe or wise to keep my people confined to a group of islands.

The Water Tribes also gained some new territory when I granted them some land along the north and south shores of the Great Continent, as well as some of the area surrounding the Foggy Swamp, so that tribe didn't have to confine itself to the swamplands.

Naturally, there were some courtiers who thought that by returning some land to the Earth Kingdoms and granting some to the Water Tribes, I was betraying my country and Sozin's legacy. It saddened me that there were those who still held such an attitude, but it was also sobering to think that when I was little, I had felt this way, not truly understanding the War and simply believing all the propaganda that was fed to me.

Anytime one of the nobles would come and complain to me about this or that, I would curtly dismiss them and tell them to go talk to one of our allies. It was satisfying to sign decrees and hold the Dragon Seal – the same seal used by my ancestors – in my hand and use it to stamp these documents. My word was law. No more raids. No more fighting. Acts of aggression was now illegal. Uncle and Kamas were helping me with a new military code. And I used the expertise of my allies as well as courtiers who had proved themselves trustworthy to make decisions regarding other facets of the government. It was hard but satisfying work.

And at nights, I would use the passageway to sneak over to Katara's room. After these long days, it felt wonderful to feel her cuddling up to me, or rubbing my back. We would sometimes just talk or play a game while at other times we would lose ourselves in the heat of passion, making sure to keep quiet so the servants or guards wouldn't hear us.

One day, a couple of weeks after I became Fire Lord, Uncle asked me to sit with him and talk. The expression on his face told me that he had something serious to discuss, and I wondered what it might be.

"Soon enough, it will be time for our allies to return to their homelands."

"Of course." I nodded slowly. I liked having this variety of characters here, it was nice to not always be surrounded by Fire Nation courtiers and citizens. Just a few would be staying, like Chit Sang, or Mai and Ty Lee, who had just been released from the Boiling Rock. I wondered why Uncle was bringing up the subject.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to let Katara go with her family."

I let out a slow sigh, not wishing to contemplate that. Deep down inside, I knew it had to happen, but it was a subject I steadfastly avoided thinking about between my days at Court and my nights with Katara. I also didn't want to think about the fact that she would also be traveling with the Avatar while I was stuck here. Aang had behaved himself here, I'll give him credit for that. We were on civil terms and got along with one another, and never spoke of the subject of our feelings regarding the Waterbender.

"Don't look so downcast, nephew. You two are young and have plenty of time ahead of you..."

"I almost lost her once." I replied heatedly. What if something were to happen to her abroad? He nodded slowly, apparently having anticipated my saying this. All I wanted to do was keep her right here with me, where there were guards to keep her safe. She could remain as my ambassador – it was not unheard of for foreign representatives to take up residence so that their talents could be used on a more permanent basis.

"I know. And I certainly don't blame you for wanting to have her here. I'd be tempted to do the same thing if I were you." He smiled to himself, doubtless thinking of Jun. "But believe me when I say this would be good for both of you. When I was young and still married, I missed my wife terribly whenever I was abroad with the military. It made me appreciate her all the more whenever I came home."

"Hmm." I crossed my arms, not wanting to think about how long Katara might be gone.

"You both need this. Wait a year or two before you ask her to marry you."

"I _was_ going to wait before I asked for her hand in marriage." I already had plans to offer Hakoda and Sokka lavish gifts. Of course, it didn't hurt that Sokka already supported the match.

"Oh, that's good." He smiled approvingly. "But you still need to let her go, at least for a while. She will want to see her village and be with her family."

"Of course." I knew and understood, and would not begrudge Katara that. That didn't make it easy to accept, though. What would I do during the nights? She would be at the other side of the world! "I want to decree that she will stay." I muttered. It was tempting to have her as my 'captive'. But I knew that wouldn't be right. Doing the right thing wasn't always easy, as I knew all too well.

"Deep down inside, you know this will be good for the relationship." He smiled knowingly as he sipped his tea.

"Is there a time you're ever not right?" I groused.

"You should know the answer to that." he responded cheerfully. I smirked faintly.

o0o0o0o

3 Weeks ASC

(Mid-October 1101)

Katara

I sighed quietly as I folded a few pieces of clothing that I would be taking with me. The time had seemed to fly by so quickly. Some of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe men had already left, to return to their homes with news, treaties, and gifts. I would be going to the South Pole with Dad and Sokka. Behind me, Ging Lei was bustling around, instructing a pair of servants as they packed my luggage.

I was excited to go back to the South and see what Pakku had done to help rebuild it before he had gone to the White Lotus. He would also be accompanying us. After seeing the grand city of the Northern Water Tribe, I was eager to see the South and help it. There would be no more raids or attacks, and the Fire Lord was giving my father a boat filled with supplies for our people.

But oh spirits, how I would miss Zuko. The thought made my eyes water.

"What's wrong, my lady?" I heard Ging Lei ask with concern.

"Oh... it's just that this is such a beautiful place. I've had so much fun here. I'm excited to be going home, but I will never forget my time here."

"You're always welcome back here. I'll keep this room for you." She gave me one of her rare smiles. There was no doubt that I would be coming back here, but I merely nodded, not wishing to reveal too much. Zuko and I had been discreet, acting like the Fire Lord and Ambassador during the day, nothing more. We had observed all the correct behavior.

"I'll miss you too." I admitted. While she wasn't the only servant to attend to me during my time here, she was basically the one in charge of seeing that I was taken care of, often attending to me personally. I was surprised when she pulled me in for a hug, and I hugged back. Despite her aloof and reserved manner, she did have her warm moments. And her resemblance to Miss Yang was no coincidence – after a casually asked question from me, she revealed that the schoolteacher was her aunt. Small world, indeed!

There were lots of other people I would miss. Iroh, Jun, Chit Sang, Ty Lee... Before my adventures with Aang, I never would have imagined that I'd have one friend in the Fire Nation, let alone a whole handful.

It was a beautiful day when we left for the South Pole. The sun was shining and there was not a single cloud in the day, with a cool breeze to keep us comfortable. I stood on the dock with my family, all of us saying our goodbyes to our friends. Dad had taken a liking to Zuko – thank the spirits – and I watched as they spoke and bowed to one another, one leader to another. After Dad started for the ship, Zuko turned toward me. I felt my heart pound in my chest as we gazed at one another. We had already said our goodbyes this morning and had a long talk about what we would do. It was not easy, believe me. I wanted to stay with him, he wanted me to stay with him, and I cried as I thought of being parted from him.

"May the spirits bless your journey and keep you safe." the Fire Lord stated as he bowed to me. I approached several steps, bringing us closer together.

"May Agni smile upon you and your rule." I responded, smiling faintly as I bowed back. I raised my hand, touching my chest. I would always bear his mark, just as he bore mine. He nodded, brushing his hip in a seemingly casual gesture.

_I love you_, I mouthed.

_I love you too, Tara_. His gaze was both loving and sad, and I felt a pang of intense emotion that nearly took my breath away. I ached to fling myself at him and wrap my arms around him.

Hesitantly, I turned away from him, walking down the dock towards the ramp that would take me into the ship. When I reached the top of the ramp, I turned back, waving at the group on the dock. Iroh smiled cheerfully and waved, and Zuko stared at me, waving slowly. Jun and Chit Sang smiled and waved back.

The ramp closed behind me, and I went to the deck, where everyone else was standing. I went over to the railing, staring down at Zuko as the engines hummed to life, slowly pulling the ship away from the dock. I felt tears burn behind my eyes as I waved again, I was not the only one waving. Sokka was waving, as well as Suki and the Kyoshians. Even Aang was waving. I ran over to the very front of the ship, wishing to delay my separation from the one I loved. He looked so handsome, standing there in red and gold robes, his shoulders squared and his chin raised, looking every bit the Fire Lord that he was. Amidst the calls and chatter of good-byes and shouted wishes of good luck, I stared at Zuko, deaf to all the voices of those around me. I had to resist the temptation to just jump off the ship and swim back to Zuko.

_Parting is sweet sorrow._

As the ship turned and pulled out to sea, I started crying. I couldn't help myself, and felt strong arms wrapped around me.

"It'll be okay." Sokka murmured, hugging me tightly. Before, I had been so worried that Sokka wouldn't want me to be with Zuko, so his support meant the world to me.

"You're so lucky. You get to take Suki with you." I whispered, smiling faintly. I wasn't angry or jealous, though I did feel a bit envious that I didn't get to take Zuko with me.

"Only as far as Kyoshi, at least." he replied while he nodded sympathetically. I laughed softly and nodded. Zuko and I had been inseparable for several months, so it would be strange being parted from him for at least that long.

As we passed through the Gates of Azulon, people started to disperse, going into their cabins or below. I remained at the mast, feeling the ocean breeze blow through my hair as I inhaled deeply, thinking about the events that had brought us here. Even now, I almost couldn't believe the War was over.

"Hey." I turned around as I heard Aang's quiet voice.

"Hey, yourself." Over our time in Sozun, we had avoided the subject of Zuko, and concentrated on our friendship. We would spend time together in the gardens when not working on affairs of state, play games, or even take rides on Appa around the island. Sometimes it had been just the two of us, other times we would take others with us, smiling at their awe as they saw the island from Appa's back. I could sense that he wanted to talk about what had happened between us and Zuko, but thankfully, he had not spoken of it. It had been much like it was in the beginning, when he had shown me penguin-sledding and other delights.

"I can't wait to see your village. I bet it'll look great now." he said as he stood at my side, leaning against the railing. I grinned and nodded.

"We can always go penguin-sledding." I reminded him. We both laughed at the fond memory.

"How long are you going to stay at the South?"

"... I don't know." I shrugged. It was a given that I would stay there through the winter. I didn't look forward to the long winter nights without Zuko, but my family and village was important too. As much as I loved Zuko, I couldn't let my need for him eclipse the other people in my life, the ones who cared for me too. "I'll stay through the winter and spend my time with my family and help rebuild the village."

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed? I mean, in the village."

"Of course not." Aang didn't have a home of his own. His people were dead. "But I hope that you will also see the world."

"Oh, of course. It's just that after all the traveling, I'd like a place to stay for a while. If there's any trouble, then I'll respond. But for now... I'm just tired. I've been through a lot, well, all of us have been, and I'd just like a home. You know?"

"Of course." I draped an arm across his shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "There's no place like home, huh?"

"Definitely."


	38. I Will Fear No Evil, Part 3

c

**Slow Heat**

Alternate Ending – I will Fear No Evil, Part 3

I am so happy that you all are enjoying this ending, it was a LOT of fun for me to write! If you enjoyed this, please don't forget to leave a review, they are what keeps me going!

o0o0o0o

~5 Months ASC

(Late Winter, February 1102)

Katara

The village had never looked so great. By the time I was born, our tribe had already been reduced several times by the numerous raids that came to our shores, pursuing us wherever we moved. I had been so impressed by the Northern Water Tribe, but now our village was slowly regaining its numbers and potential. With nearly every man home now and quite a few Northerners moving here permanently, our village was well on its way to becoming what it had once been. The boatload of supplies that the Fire Lord had bequeathed upon my father had its uses. The ship now belonged to the tribe, to be used however they pleased – for fishing, defense, and the like. Several Fire Nation men had come with us, to teach the Tribe how to use and maintain the ship and to help us establish trade routes.

Dad started courting a widow his age, Sena. She had been a friend of Mom's, and she lost her husband in the War. At first, it felt a little weird for Sokka and myself, but it would be wrong to expect Dad to be lonely his entire life. He loved Mom, and Sena loved her husband, but loneliness was hard to live with, as I knew all too well. Every night I missed Zuko. So I would not begrudge either of them because I knew they deserved happiness and companionship, and they did genuinely like one another. Sena was always nice to me and Sokka, and doted on us because she had lost her son – only a few years older than Sokka – in the war as well. Pakku was also happy with Gran-Gran, and she was also happy with him because now he knew to respect women.

There was always plenty to keep me distracted during the days. Slowly, our village was becoming more like a town, and one day, it might even become just like the North City. Several Water Tribe people decided to cross the sea to the Great Continent to stake out the lands Zuko had granted us. Seeing the growth of my tribe truly was an exciting experience.

Being here with my tribe felt great. There was no doubt that I missed Zuko and that I wanted to be with him dearly. Sometimes I wished he would live here with me, though it was hard to imagine him living in cold weather all year round. I did like imagining him in a soft parka, though. Or sharing the warmth of my igloo with him. But I have to admit, I did miss the warm weather of Fire Nation.

Snow was lovely, but when I was in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms, it was nice to be able to go outside without bundling up. Ember Island and the Palace had been glorious. Wearing light, comfortable outfits and feeling the sun on my skin... Mmm. I knew that come spring, I would leave the village. I couldn't stay here forever. The spring solstice was but a few weeks away, and it was almost hard to imagine that nearly half a year had passed since the War had ended.

The Avatar had chosen to settle into the village and help its reconstruction, he had gone abroad a few times with Appa, though he always returned. He had experienced a growth spurt, and now stood a couple of inches taller than me. Our village maidens flirted with him, hoping to catch his attention. I was happy to let them chase after Aang and give him a distraction. The Avatar was hardly a poor match, and to be married to one was a great honor. After all, look at what had happened with Avatars Roku and Kuruk.

"Katara!" I heard Aang call out, and I looked down the wall at him, seeing him clamber up the steps, white fur framing his neck and further emphasizing his bald head.

"Hey." I smiled at him as he came to my side. I had been sitting on top of the wall, staring out at the ocean, something I liked to do once in a while when I just wanted to be alone. Our walls were not as large as the ones that held in the city of the North, but they were still an impressive sight, built with the help of Aang, the other Waterbenders, and myself. Near the shore, Appa floated lazily, his body insulated by a thick layer of fat and fur that let him be comfortable in the frigid waters. Momo had no such defense and usually sought refuge under Aang's parka or within one of the houses, though sometimes she would curl up within the hood of someone's parka – often mine or Sokka when she wasn't with Aang – riding in a 'nest' lined with fur, sometimes without the knowledge of the owner of the garment. However, I could see her peeking out of Aang's hood, and smiled to myself. Just as he was about to say something, he frowned slightly and squinted, staring at the ocean as he shielded his eyes from the sun. I looked in his direction, and saw a plume of smoke peeking just over the horizon, barely visible even when I shielded my own eyes from the glare of the sun and sky.

I quickly turned around, running along the wall to alert the watchman.

Among the supplies that the Fire Lord had given us were several telescopes and other nifty instruments. We kept one of the telescopes on the wall in the guard tower, for easy access by our watchmen. The current guard was already peering through the spying glass as I approached him.

"I can see the smokestack of a Fire Nation ship, but I can't tell what kind it is until it comes a bit closer." he said before I could ask.

"Let me see."

"Sure." He moved over so I could look through the telescope. I was able to make out a smokestack and not much else, since the ship was still a long way off.

"Go get Jee." I said. He quickly nodded and dashed off as I moved aside for Aang. He confirmed for himself that there was smoke, and glanced at me with concern. Seeing this was actually unexpected, and I hoped it wasn't a rogue faction of the Fire Nation intent on taking power for itself. There were people who still supported the War – it was naive to think that everyone would lay down their arms just because Zuko signed the decree for peace.

Within several minutes, Jee was bounding up the steps, wearing a Water Tribe parka atop his red and gray clothing and pointed boots, the watchman following closely behind. Jee peered through the spyglass and nodded before he exited the tower, standing on the wall and raising his fist into the air. He fired off a short series of fireballs into the air and waited.

I peered at the horizon curiously, and saw several fireballs being shot up amidst the smoke. Jee fired off a couple more shots, and the ship responded similarly. He looked at us and nodded.

"It is the Fire Lord's ship. No cause for alarm."

"Thank you, Jee." I bowed slightly.

"No need to thank me." He smiled and bowed his head.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I inhaled the brisk, clear air before watching it turn into mist as I exhaled. Despite the fact that I was clad in comfortable and warm clothing, I was still cold, and tried to not shiver as I pulled the hood of my black fur-lined red parka over my head. Winter in Sozun was nothing but cool, mild climate, with a heavier rainfall than the rest of the year, but never any snow, and the temperature did not drop below freezing, even at night when we'd need to wear jackets or padded robes to keep warm. But the thought of seeing Katara again warmed me. I couldn't wait to see her again.

I approached the front of the boat as I saw the village amidst the darkening sky. When I has first seen it, it was tiny, barely a village if that. Now I saw smooth, solid walls, similar to those of the Northern Water Tribe albeit on a smaller scale. There were several buildings in front of it, but I knew there would be many more behind the walls. I was eager to see how this village had developed. During our journey, we had stopped at Kyoshi, and then to the Water Tribe Colonies on the southern fringes of the Great Continent. The South Pole was the last stop on our voyage.

Uncle was in Sozun, running things during my absence and acting as _de facto_ Fire Lord, a position I trusted him in. It was nice to get away from the monotony of Court proceedings and see the world, this time from the privileged position of Fire Lord rather than an exiled Prince. Next year, I would be doing a circuit of the Northern regions, though right now I had sent one of my trusted courtiers on a voyage of his own to the North, so he could report back to me when I returned to Sozun. I was determined to keep track of everything and ensure that things were running smoothly in other parts of the world, and the Order of the White Lotus was assisting me in this endeavor.

As the ship approached the shore, Water Tribe members started milling around, gathering to see us. To my delight, I could see Katara on the wall, gazing out. I couldn't wait to take her into my arms and gaze into her eyes. I had missed those beautiful azure eyes gazing at me with love and affection.

Hakoda, Sokka, and Aang all stood to the front of the group, waiting for me as I walked down the ramp. Katara stood at her brother's side, her eyes fixed upon me as we all exchanged greetings and formalities. I offered some gifts such as spices, metal, and silks that I had ordered to be dyed in various Water Tribe colors, and other exotic things. While it wasn't all practical, I knew that such things would be enjoyable and pleasant, and these hardy people deserved some of the comforts we took for granted. I smiled faintly as I saw one of the Water Tribe women take a deep breath as she caught the scent as she peeked in one of the packs of spice she was carrying before a pleased expression appeared on her face. I had never met anyone who didn't enjoy the scent of at least one kind of spice, and I always enjoyed the smell of the Palace kitchens.

"To honor your arrival, why don't we have a bonfire? We'll bring the meat, you bring the wine." Sokka said.

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled back.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Several large slabs of meat roasted over specially-constructed firepits, and the thick, heady smell of stew wafted through the village as we added some of the spices we had just received to the food. Casks of wine and ale sat in the snow, and a bag of rice sat near them, to be prepared and cooked in short time. The Fire Nation men also brought instruments, including a Tsungi horn, which I knew that people were eager and curious to try out. The feasting would go on very late, but none of us would complain. We welcomed any occasion to celebrate. No longer did the arrival of a Fire Nation ship mean we would be raided.

I looked around with a smile, seeing several Fire Nation men milling around, conversing casually with this Tribesman or woman while one soldier had the Tsungi horn wrapped around his middle, instructing a few curious children on how the instrument was played while adults stood nearby to watch. There was another soldier hovering near one of the stew-pots, teasing the women attending to it as he tried to steal a bite only to be laughingly shooed away.

"Lady Katara?" I heard Jee say. I turned around and nodded.

"The Fire Lord wishes to see you."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Zuko had looked so cute in his winter gear, and I wanted to hug him. But formality had required that I stay with my family and parrot their greetings, though I could feel his eyes on me. Jee led me to the Fire Lord, who had been conversing with one of his men. He dismissed the man and Jee, and turned to look at me, smiling faintly. We were still in view of others, so our behavior could not be considered inappropriate, and we were out of their earshot, so we could have some privacy..

"Hello, Zu." I said softly.

"Tara."

"You look cute in winter gear, all bundled up."

He laughed softly.

"It is cozy. How have you been?"

"Good. Though I miss you."

"Not any more than I have missed you." He stared at me, his gaze soft and affectionate.

"The nights here are especially cold without your warmth."

"I can imagine." He glanced around pointedly, indicating all the snow and ice. "Sozun's warm, but without you..." He shook his head. Having him here but being unable to be as affectionate with him as I had been would be especially hard. There were no secret passageways for him to sneak over to me, or long, warm days on Ember Island to spend together. Absence really did make the heart grow fonder, though with Zuko in front of me and being unable to hug him, it was hard to appreciate that proverb.

"How have things been in Sozun?" I asked, changing the subject as we started walking side by side, casually strolling through the village. We talked about our respective trials and tribulations in the recovery of our lands as I pointed out different things in the village, much like when he had taken me on a tour of the Palace City.

"Don't look, but Aang's following us." Zuko whispered. I had been so happy to be with Zuko that I had forgotten about my best friend! He must be feeling very left out, and I actually felt a little bad. I hesitated, wondering if I should invite him to walk with us.

"Maybe we should ask him to walk with us?" I whispered back.

"That might encourage him." Zuko frowned. "It's almost time to eat anyway, right?"

"Yeah." We continued walking for a little more, making our way back to the village center, where the bonfire was being started. People were starting to settle down as others started distributing bowls and plates. The cooking fires were located near the bonfire, so people could relax and move from one spot to another and enjoy themselves. The scent of various cooked items hung in the air. Zuko's cook had even become part of the activities, helping several Water Tribe women create dishes with Fire Nation ingredients. It was getting late, but the children were allowed to stay up, playing games and running around laughing.

Sokka walked past us with a large chunk of spiced meat on his plate, and I grinned at him. He winked and grinned back before taking a seat near the bonfire. Others were already helping themselves to the food and finding places near the fires, and while I saw that the soldiers and Water Tribe people tended to flock with their own, there was no strict separation, with some soldiers chatting amicably with Tribesmen.

"I'm going to sit with Hakoda and Sokka. Will you sit with me?" he asked as we wandered over to one of the smaller fires to help ourselves to the food.

"Of course."

We made our way to my father and brother with food, and I smiled as I watched several men roast smaller pieces of meat over the bonfire and eat them right off the sticks. I savored the warm, spicy food, but what I liked more was sitting next to Zuko. There were not enough words to describe how happy and comfortable I felt with him so near. It'd been a long five months, and I sat there quietly, listening to Zuko talk to Dad while I ate. Aang sat next to me, and I did not comment. It didn't surprise me that he would hover nearby now that Zuko was here, though I had been hoping that the girls in my village would have been able to provide a distraction, much like Coco and the girls of Kyoshi had done before. Oh well. We'd manage. Not surprisingly, Aang avoided the meat, filling his plate with rice and vegetables. I took a swig of wine, feeling it warm my belly. Mmm. I didn't care much for the ale, but when I had been in Fire Nation, it was hard to not appreciate the offerings of fine wine they had.

"Have some wine." I said, offering him the flask I was nursing.

"No thanks, I don't want to get drunk."

"Relax. I don't plan on getting drunk, either. But it warms the belly." I was hoping the wine would help him relax. Around us, people were laughing and enjoying themselves. "Have a sip. This night is for all of us to enjoy. This is the first time anyone here can remember that a Fire Nation boat full of soldiers didn't mean a raid."

Reluctantly, he took a sip before handing it to me. I shrugged. I couldn't force him to have fun, could I?

After the food had been eaten, several soldiers brought out the instruments, and the Water Tribesmen had a few of their own. People started dancing, even the children, while others laughed and clapped. The moon was high, and even when it started to go down, we continued. There was singing, storytelling, dancing, and jokes. People went to bed when they needed to. Children were taken away, and soon enough there was a considerably smaller group, lounging around the dying bonfire. Zuko remained, and so did I. Dad went to bed, but Sokka stayed behind, and not surprisingly, so did Aang.

"Me and several other warriors are going on a hunt tomorrow. Want to come?" Sokka asked.

"Certainly. I'm sure a few of my men would like to come too."

"Absolutely. You got to show me some of your culture, let me return the favor."

I absolutely loved how easily Zuko and Sokka got along. I hope that Dad would feel the same way, so far he had been polite and friendly, but what would he say if he knew that Zuko and I had a relationship?

Zuko let out a mighty yawn.

"It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning, okay? Let me make breakfast for you." I said to Zuko.

"No breakfast for me?" Sokka teased.

"I'll make breakfast for all of you." I replied, looking from Zuko to Sokka to Aang. As much as I wanted privacy, at this time it was simply not feasible.

"We'll be looking forward to it." Zuko replied with a soft smile, nodding faintly. He understood the situation just as I did.

"Good night." As I rose from my seat, I rumpled Sokka's hair before squeezing Zuko's shoulder. Before I could let go, he quickly reached up to squeeze my hand. His touch sent a delicious tingle through my hand, and I smiled. His hand lingered for a moment before letting go.

"Good night. Sleep well, Katara."

"Good night, sis." Sokka piped in.

"Night." Aang sounded a bit dejected, but trying to hide it.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I was safely bundled under several comforters in my cabin, wishing that my Waterbender was here to share this warmth with me. It had been hard to simply let her walk off, and I cursed the rules of propriety. We were lovers, for Agni's sake! We bore the mark of the other, as a symbol of our everlasting commitment and undying love. It was tempting to kidnap her and bring her back to the Fire Nation with me. Mmm. I imagined her as my lovely 'captive', bound and helpless to what I had to offer her. Of course, I certainly didn't want Hakoda and Aang to come after me. I laughed softly in the darkness.

I wondered how best to approach Hakoda about the matter. He could refuse, but I dearly hoped he wouldn't. I wanted to go about this in the most peaceful way I could, and thought about the necklace that I had for her. Could I give it to her now, or should I wait a while longer? I thought about how she might react when she saw the simple but elegant silver necklace, with the sunstone pendant that I had picked out myself for her. Sunstone usually flashed with warm colors – hence the name – but as I was looking at gemstone samples, the flashes of red and blue caught my eye. I knew that it was the perfect stone for the necklace. I envisioned how it would look around her neck, shining from her collarbone. Sometimes, during my lonely nights at the Palace, I would take the necklace out of its box and look at it or hold it.

It was nice to be away from the courtiers demanding attention, especially the ones throwing their daughters, granddaughters, or sisters at me. I was tired of people thinking that I _needed_ a concubine or consort to warm my bed, as if that was all I thought about, and it was irksome to see some men use their female relatives to try to gain my favor. And it wasn't just the men. Some of the girls actively flirted with me, trying to catch my attention in Court or when I went on an outing. Other men might have enjoyed such attention, but Katara was the only one I needed or wanted.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Red and black was too visible against the snow, so Zuko and the men who went with him on the hunting trip wore parkas borrowed from the Tribe. It had been one of my wishes to see him in one, and my goodness, he looked adorable! It was a memory I would cherish for years to come, seeing him trundling off in the snow with my brother and the rest of the men. I went up to the top of the wall so I could watch them head off into the snowfields. Blue and white looked good on Zuko.

I sighed softly as I leaned against the barrier that ran along the edge of the top of the wall, resting my bare palms against the tightly-packed snow. Suddenly, I was aware of someone standing behind me, and looked over my shoulder to see Aang. He looked sad.

"What's wrong, Aang?" I asked softly.

"I've been here for the majority of five months with you and we've spent a lot of time together, but when Zuko comes, you just..."

I looked away before I spoke. "Our feelings for one another have not changed." I responded after several moments of silence.

"Hasn't _our_ time together changed your feelings for me?" I heard him say.

"Aang, you'll always be my best friend. I'll always care about you."

"But not in the way I care for you." he replied flatly.

"I'm sorry. I wish things were different, but I can't change my feelings." If I went with Aang, I would be hurting the man I loved, the man who loved me back just as fiercely. I wished there was some way I could keep both of them happy, but my decision was made.

"Would you be happy being Fire Lady?"

I glanced at him curiously. He stared back at me evenly. "You and I both spent nearly a month in the Palace. You've seen how things are run, what Palace life is like. I had fun there as a guest, but I certainly wouldn't want to live there."

"That's your life. I will live mine." I replied calmly.

"You can't possibly want to live there for the rest of your life." He sounded aghast.

I remembered the comforts of the Palace, and the many happy moments that I shared with Zuko. While I certainly would miss my village, I didn't want to live the rest of my life without Zuko.

"It's very different from the village, doubtless. But I was happy there."

"I can make you happy." Aang whispered. I sighed softly.

"I know you would take wonderful care of me."

"I _would!_" he replied emphatically.

"My choice isn't based on who I think would take better care of me. Both of you would be wonderful husbands, but I can't change who I love."

"You and Zuko started out as bitter enemies. We started out as friends. If you can love a man like that, then surely you could love me."

"It's not that simple. Don't get me wrong, I'm honored that you feel that way for me. I wish I could make you happy, I really do. You deserve to be happy, but I can't be with both of you. There's only one of me."

"So what then, you're going to ship out with him when he leaves?"

"No." I shook my head slowly. "We decided to wait." We weren't even officially engaged, though that did not change our commitment to one another. I was not yet sixteen, and though I missed Zuko, I appreciated the wait. There was still so much to see and do before I settled down into married life.

"Perhaps you will change your mind in another year." Aang replied. I shrugged, not wishing to talk about the reality of the situation. Aang was the last Airbender, and it was entirely up to him to ensure that the Airbenders did not die out. It was impossible to expect just one woman to help him fulfill this duty.

"How about we go penguin-sledding?" I asked, throwing a distraction at him. He glanced at me for a moment before smiling and nodding.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

The hunting expedition had been successful, and we were bringing home a tiger-seal. It was an experience like none another, and had been exhilarating. It felt... more real to me, even. There was no fancy weapons or traps. We – or more accurately, the Water Tribe men – looked for signs of wildlife, and followed the trail. The seal was large and fat, and it took all of us to drag him back home on the ropes and makeshift sled we had brought with us. The creature did not go down without a fight despite our attempts to kill it as quickly and humanely as possible, and its roars – much like a tiger's own – had filled the air. Tiger-seals were a lot faster than they looked, and one of my men had nearly gotten injured when it charged at him. Sokka had admitted glibly that tiger-seals could hurt or even kill a man, by charging into them and rolling over onto them and crushing them. He also said that on a rare occasion, especially during the mating season, one could be lucky enough to glimpse a fight between two bull seals, which according to him, was as entertaining and thrilling to watch as any fighting match between two men.

By the time we got back to the village, all of us were sweating from the exertion despite the biting cold.

"Oh, look at all of you! We're lucky to have such brave men take care of us!" I heard Katara's cheerful voice call out. I smiled as I saw her and several other women standing in a loose cluster, glancing at us. From the way the women regarded the Water Tribe men in our group, I assumed they were the wives or betrothed of these men. The same men directed the rest of us to an area where we deposited the seal, where it would be cut up and prepared later. The cold would preserve it, and Katara came forward, Bending snow tightly around the carcass.

We were served wine, and I was content to just plop down in the snow and drink the cold liquid, feeling the alcohol burn down my throat.

"In that parka, you look just _adorable_." Katara whispered as she sat facing me. I smiled at her.

"I'm hot." I set down the flask and pulled the parka off over my head.

"Be sure to keep it close by. You'll be wanting it as soon as you cool off."

"I never thought hunting would be such hard work. But I guess one of these seals feeds a lot of people, right?"

"Oh yeah. And its skin makes plenty of clothing. We're careful to not hunt too many, we only take what we need and leave the rest be."

"Some of the nobles of Fire Nation wouldn't agree." I murmured. She sighed softly and nodded.

"I've learned a lot from Aang. Including respect for animals. When I was little, my father and grandfather went on hunting trips, and took me with them. I haven't hunted since I got home. And I've tried to set that as an example." I murmured before I took another swig of my wine.

"I'm glad." She smiled faintly. "Did you have fun with my brother?"

"I did. And the whole experience was very educational."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"Tonight, I would like you and Sokka to come aboard my ship." I replied. I wanted to invite Katara alone, but that would seem improper. If the two of them came on my ship together, nobody would think anything of it. When I was in Kyoshi, Suki had given me a letter to give Sokka. I would give it to him, and I was certain that he wouldn't mind looking the other way while I spent some time with Katara. There were plenty of things on the ship to keep him amused.

"Looking forward to it." Her eyes twinkled happily, and I smiled back.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The ship was quiet as Sokka and I went up the ramp. The few guards on the deck bowed to us, and one escorted us within the ship. We were led to a comfortable-looking sitting room with a wide window that looked out at the village. Zuko was seated at the low table, and in front of him was tea for the three of us.

"Please, sit. Make yourselves comfortable." he said, waving his arms. We seated ourselves, and I glanced at the sealed scroll that sat near the edge of the table. He reached for it and handed it to Sokka.

"Suki asked me to give this to you." Zuko commented. I smiled faintly.

"How is she?" my brother asked.

"She's fine. When she gave me this and talked about you, it was clear that she missed you."

Sokka let out a quiet, wistful sigh as he stared down at the scroll, fingering the seal.

"You can read that here in private, if you like. The cook will make you whatever you want to eat."

"You want to be alone with my sister, don't you?" my brother retorted glibly. I stared at him, silently hoping that he would agree.

"I have missed Katara." Zuko answered quietly.

"And I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Dad or anybody else?"

"Sokka, Zuko and I are committed to one another. I would just like some time with him without others watching us."

"I get that." He nodded slowly before glancing at Zuko. "You haven't changed your minds about one another?"

"Not one bit. We are as committed as ever. Your sister will be my wife when the time comes." Zuko replied firmly.

"Hmm." Sokka nodded, apparently satisfied. "Very well."

"Thank you." I whispered. He glanced at me fondly.

"Through that door, you will find the ship's library." Zuko stated, gesturing toward a closed door. "You can borrow books for the duration of my visit, if you like."

I could see the gleam in Sokka's eyes, and smiled at both of them. Thank the spirits that they got along well.

"You young'uns behave yourselves." Sokka said. I giggled softly before wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Sokka. You're the best big brother ever!"

I felt his arms wrap around me, and we hugged tightly, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see a wistful expression on Zuko's face. Doubtless he wished he had had a better relationship with his own sister.

The Fire Lord took my hand, and we left the room, leaving Sokka to enjoy his letter from Suki and explore the library. He took me up one more set of stairs, taking me to a comfortable and cozy cabin. Though it was nowhere near as splendid as the royal apartments at the Palace, there was a certain homey quality that came with the comfortable furnishings and smaller space. On the table, I saw a plate of sliced fruit along with candy, and smiled to myself as I thought about the night on Ember Island where he had done a similar thing.

"I thought you might like a treat." he murmured, leading me over to the table. A flask of warmed sake sat next to the platter, and he poured some for us both in beautiful little red and gold cups. We simply sat there comfortably, drinking and nibbling on the treats, enjoying the silence and one another's company. But I could only be patient for so long, and I rose from my seat, slinking around the table before sliding into his lap. I heard his pleased growl as he wrapped his arms around me, peppering kisses along my face.

"I've missed you so much, Zu." I hissed softly, cupping his face in my hands. "I've pined and ached for you. I've cried myself to sleep at times. Being apart from you, it hurts..."

"Not any more than it hurts for me." he retorted gently before sealing his lips over mine in a searing kiss. When he broke the kiss, I could see the fire in his eyes. "Let me soothe away that hurt..." he murmured, his voice thick with need.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I inhaled her scent as she nestled her head against my shoulder, her hair now loose and spread across the pillow in thick, rumpled waves.

"I should kidnap you right now and take you home with me." I murmured. She chuckled softly and wiggled against me.

"I wouldn't complain."

"Mmm, you wouldn't? Not one bit?"

"Being your prisoner, being ravished by you every night..." She lifted her head, batting her eyes at me.

"Mmm. An attractive prospect, indeed." I ran my fingers along her face. Two hours was too short, and I did not relish handing her back to her brother. As if she had read my thoughts, she climbed out of bed, starting to get dressed. I lay there for several more moments, eying her naked flesh as she covered it up bit by bit.

"There's a comb and brush in the washroom." I commented, though I immensely liked the look of her loose waves.

"Your hair could use a good combing, too." she shot back gently. I grinned at her as I sat up, running my hand through my hair. It had grown just past my shoulders now, and Katara had cooed in admiration over it after she had worked it free from its topknot, running her fingers through my hair. I climbed off the mat, pulling on my pants and shirt as Katara started to comb her hair. I watched as she braided it, and sat happily as she combed my hair. I would miss this loving attention, and did not relish the prospect of waiting to be married. I was tempted to simply approach her father right now and tell him that I would take her back to Sozun with me.

Agni knew that patience was never one of my strongest suits. It took all of my willpower to not simply keep her here, even though it was within my power to do so.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Sokka and I left together, and I looked over my shoulder at Zuko one last time before we went down the ramp. My time with him had passed by too quickly, but I would never forget our impassioned moments. Missing one another did make our reunion sweet, I had to admit. I would never get tired of the way he looked or smiled at me. Already my hands were itching to hold his own so I could feel his warmth.

"When are you going to tell Dad?" Sokka whispered. I sighed softly and shrugged. It seemed that Dad considered Aang to be a good match for me, but then, Aang didn't exactly hide the fact that he liked me, and being married to the Avatar was supposed to be a great honor.

"I don't know. Should I tell him now, or wait until summer? How would he feel about having Zuko as a son-in-law?"

"He seems to get along well with Zuko."

"Yeah, but that's different. It's one thing to have him as an ally, another to have him as family."

"True." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever he says, you have my support."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Sokka could be obnoxious at times, and we hadn't always gotten along when we were younger, but he _was_ a good brother. He smiled down at me before draping his arm across my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze.

o0o0o0o

Aang

I stared silently as the Fire Lord and his men stood near the ramp of the ship, saying good-bye. I was relieved he was leaving, because he wouldn't be around Katara anymore. I didn't hate Zuko, but it was just hard to see her eyes light up in his presence. I wanted to hate Zuko, but I simply couldn't. It'd be easy if he was a jerk and bad guy, but he honestly wasn't. He was a good man, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Avatar Aang." I heard him say, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced up at him.

"It was good to see you again."

"Yeah." I nodded. When he offered his hand, I took it, feeling him grasp it firmly. Before he let go of my hand, he bowed slightly as a sign of respect. I bowed back.

"Until then." he said as he let go. I nodded slowly. This late spring, we were planning to have a summit in Omashu, with Bumi as our host. We would all be there – Zuko, myself, Katara, and others. It was a way to touch base, and check on the progress of the various cities and nations. It would be nice to see my old friend again, but it also meant that Katara and Zuko would see one another again. I knew it was petty, but I was glad that Zuko lived so far away so that Katara would have to be separated from him again. It had been hard to see them strolling through the village, chatting and enjoying one another's company, and there were times where I couldn't find her, and I knew she was with Zuko.

The sadness was clear in Katara's eyes as she stood there on the wall, watching the Fire Lord's ship disappear across the horizon. I reached out to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She did not look up at me, and I held back a soft sigh as I gave her a gentle squeeze. I might be the Avatar, but I did not have the constraints that the Fire Lord had, and could always be there for her. Hopefully, I could show her that.

"I know you're sad, but I hope you're not going to shut me out. I'm always here for you." I whispered. She let out a soft sob, and I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her cry softly against my chest.


	39. I Will Fear No Evil, Part 4

**Slow Heat**

Alternate Ending – I Will Fear No Evil, Part 4

Well, folks. I'm feeling kinda bittersweet here. I started this story in what seems like another lifetime, and I can't believe it's over. It's been a long and fun ride as well as an incredible learning experience, it was cool to try a story that was from first-person perspective rather than my usual third person/omniscient writing.

There were many different ways I could have handled this alternate ending and what happens between Katara and Aang. Remember, the epilogue that you previously read for this story also counts for this one (sans our favorite Waterbender's death and any events that were a direct result of her death, of course) and it took me a while to decide what would happen between Katara and Aang. I have chosen what I think is the best ending that is also a little open, because I like endings that have a bit of openness to them :)

As always, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

o0o0o0o

~ 1 Year ASC

(Late Summer, 1102)

Katara

I felt a warm pang in my heart as Appa approached Sozun, seeing the tall spires of the Palace rise above the volcano walls, the red and gold shingles gleaming in the sun.

A couple of months after Zuko left the Water Tribe, Aang and I had gone on a trip, visiting Omashu and Ba Sing Se before visiting some Fire Colony towns. He was doing it as part of his Avatar duty, touching base much like Zuko was doing when he had visited the Water Tribes. And since Zuko had officially appointed me as ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, my traveling with the Avatar was also a duty on my part, though I knew that Aang was happy to not be traveling alone. We had also visited Toph in Gaoling – our last stop before Omashu and the Fire Nation – and she had accompanied us to visit Bumi and would now be coming with us to Fire Nation. I welcomed her company, since Aang's attempts to win my heart hadn't stopped.

Sokka and Dad were also supposed to come to the Fire Nation, as was Suki, and several other key figures. I looked forward to seeing them all again, but of course, the person I wanted to see most was Zuko. It'd been nearly half a year. Doubtless he would have grown taller and more handsome. I smiled at that thought, thinking about how the last time I had seen him, his shoulders were a bit broader, and he was also taller. I had seen his deposed father when Aang and the Order of the White Lotus had brought him in, and the resemblance between father and son was unmistakable, but Zuko had warmth in his eyes that Ozai had been utterly lacking in.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw a small group in front of the Palace. As we came closer, I saw my family, and smiled as I saw them. I also saw Zuko standing with his uncle, and felt a pleasant fluttering in my stomach as I gazed down at him.

Appa landed, and Toph eagerly hopped off, landing on the ground with her bare feet. Aang launched himself off Appa with a small burst of Airbending. It took me longer to get off Appa, but Aang was quickly there to help me, grasping my hand and wrapping his arm around my middle.

I found myself swept up into my father and brother's arms before Pakku came forward to hug me. When I gazed at Zuko, it was hard to not simply rush over to him and hug him. As I gazed at him steadily, I gave him the proper greetings, bowing my head. He bowed back to me, but I could feel the heat in his gaze.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

It had been nearly a year since the War had ended. Even though being Fire Lord was still a stressful job, I had gotten into the rhythm of things and now led a comfortable and manageable day-to-day, though this didn't mean that I didn't have difficulties here and there. Bumi and the King of Ba Sing Se were happy to be my allies, but there were still people in the Fire and Earth lands that were not happy with how the War ended, so we still had a bit of conflict raging here and there, and I also had to deal with the strife within my own Court.

Many of the nobles profited in one way or another from the war, whether it be weapons manufacture, taking over former Earth Kingdom lands, or to my horror, turning captured Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe citizens into slaves. As soon as I found out that such a deplorable thing was happening, I issued a decree that slavery was illegal and that all slaves, regardless of origin or status, were to be released, and Bumi and the Earth King issued similar edicts for the Fire Nation citizens that had been captured. Over the last year, we had been corresponding with one another, working on a set of laws that were to be applied to all of the nations. If we were all to work together and maintain the world's balance, it was only sensible that we share a uniform set of laws. It was something that Avatar Aang also heartily endorsed, and the leaders of the Water Tribes as well. For the first time in history, there would be a set of laws that everyone had to follow, not just members of one nation. It was exhilarating to be part of such a process.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang. It's good to see you again." I said, turning my attention to Aang even though I would very much rather continue staring at Katara. He was now nearly as tall as I was despite being four years younger than I, though he remained lanky. My exile and search for the Avatar seemed almost like a distant memory.

"You've all traveled a long way to get here." I said as I looked at the group before me. Hakoda had arrived with his group just the day before, and had already been set up in the guest wing with the same care that they had received the year before. "I'm sure you'll all want to get reacquainted with one another before supper, or rest if you need." I nodded to Aang, Katara, and Toph. "I'll see you all at supper. Like always, please enjoy yourselves."

o0o0o0o

Katara

To my delight, I was led to the same lavish apartment that I had previously stayed in, and who was there waiting for me but Ging Lei! After several days of almost non-stop traveling, it felt nice to simply soak in the hot bath and have Ging Lei attend me. I sat there as she rubbed my back and feet and shampooed my hair. Afterward, I took a short nap in the large and comfy bed before she put me in a soft blue and silver silk robe and braided my hair. I noticed with a bit of bemusement that she seemed to be taking extra care with my appearance, and casually commented on that as I stared at our reflections in the mirror, watching as she added several pins to my hair.

"Oh, but you want to look good for Zuko, don't you?" she shot back with a small smile. My eyes widened, and I nearly dropped my jaw.

"Don't worry. I haven't told anybody, my lady. But I've seen how he looks at you, and you wouldn't be here again in this room if you didn't mean so much to him. The wardrobe had a few new blue robes and dresses added to it, for you. He refuses the attentions of everybody else, especially Mai."

"... And it doesn't bother you the least?" I whispered.

"I do like you, Lady Katara. And nobody else would suit the Fire Lord. The noblewomen are snotty, spoiled girls. It is my duty to serve the Fire Lord, and I wish only the best for him. And you would be better for him than anybody else." She spoke with calm certainty as she checked my hair, making sure that it was all in place.

"Well... thank you." I was flattered to have her support.

"Supper should be any moment now. He's waiting for you. Go now."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The banquet room was decorated to reflect the mixed company. Banners of red, green, blue, and yellow hung from the walls with the symbols of their respective nations emblazoned on them. I glanced around the table. Sokka sat next to Suki – not surprising, considering their feelings for one another – and Hakoda sat near the Avatar. Toph sat next to Hakoda, and next to her, Mai and Ty Lee, who sat across from Suki and Haru. Pakku and Jeong Jeong were also with us. Since the guest list was short, we only needed one table to accommodate everyone. The chair next to me was empty, and I held back a smile as I thought about who would be sitting there.

Through the entryway, a figure clad in a blue silk dress emerged, and my eyes moved along Katara's body, loving the way she looked in it. She stood there for a moment, her hands folded in front of her demurely as she gazed at the other occupants of the table. I waved to her with a subtle motion, and she came over to the seat next to me. I wanted to tell her how stunning she looked, but I was well aware of the eyes and ears of everybody else in the room.

"It's been a year since we've all been here." Uncle remarked cheerfully from my other side. I nodded in agreement.

"It almost seems like yesterday that the War ended, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, but we've all come a long way, haven't we? All of us have traveled the world one way or another over the last year. It's nice to see that things have been changing for the better. People who have never seen peace before in their lives can now enjoy it." Katara said with a happy smile. There were murmurs of agreement from around the table.

"How about a toast?" Sokka asked, raising his goblet. I smiled and nodded, raising my own as everyone else did the same.

"To peace and unity!" he said.

"To making new friends!" Ty Lee added.

"To the safety of our loved ones." Hakoda stated.

The atmosphere of the meal was considerably more relaxed and casual than a banquet with the Court. People chatted as they helped themselves to the gourmet fare set before them, speaking of things that had happened since the end of the war. I enjoyed Ty Lee's cheerful commentaries, and Sokka and Toph's sarcasm and dry wit. Doubtless my courtiers would be surprised to know that I preferred this kind of company. As we chatted and laughed, I glanced over at Hakoda. I had spent a lot of time thinking about how I would approach him concerning Katara's hand in marriage. I had come to admire and respect Hakoda, and wished that my own sire could have been more like him. He loved and respected both of his children. I sincerely hoped that he would consider me a good match for his daughter.

I fingered the small, velvet-lined box I had in my pocket, imagining what its contents would look like around Katara's lovely neck.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The evening air was cool, and I was grateful for that, remembering just how warm it could get in the heart of the Fire Nation. I strolled along the pond, seeing several turtle-ducks in the water. The full moon cast its clear reflection into the water, and I tilted my face upward as I felt a breeze. It'd been nearly a year since I had seen this pond, yet nothing seemed to have changed at all.

"Katara." I heard a familiar voice whisper, and looked up with a smile as I saw the Fire Lord standing in the moonlight, his eyes glistening under the moonglow.

"Zuko." I held out my arms, smiling as he approached me, wrapping his own arms around me. We embraced tightly for several long moments, neither of us saying anything. It had been hard to not simply reach out to hold his hand at supper, or to hug him when Aang and I had landed in Sozun. I closed my eyes as I felt him stroke my hair, and nuzzled his chest, burying my face against the silk.

"Being parted from you is always so hard." I murmured, lifting my head to look up at him.

"It won't always be that way, my love." He gazed down at me with a fond smile. "Speaking of which, I have something for you." he pulled away from me before sliding his hand into his robe. I saw a small carved wooden box, similar to the kind that I had seen Ging Lei pull out to put jewelry on me during my stay in Sozun. I felt my heart pound within my chest as a smile tugged at my lips. Gracefully, he opened the box, revealing a finely-crafted silver necklace with a pendant that held a stone that appeared to be onyx. Around it were small diamonds that sparkled under the moonlight. He lifted his hand to illuminate it better with a flame.

I gasped softly when I saw flashes of different colors within the large dark stone, especially red and blue. "It's called sunstone. It's a lot like moonstone in the way it flashes colors. At first, I thought of a diamond, or a fire-ruby, but to me, that didn't capture the essence of our union." He extinguished the flame and lifted the necklace from its box.

"Katara of the Water Tribe, will you do me the honor of being my wife and queen?" he asked after dropping to his knees, looking up at me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, Zuko. Oh, yes." I leaned down to wrap my arms around his neck.

o0o0o0o

The next morning, I had the necklace around my neck, the colors glinting brilliantly under the light of the early morning sun as I studied my reflection, touching the stone. I had worn my mother's necklace for so long, but there was a time and place for everything. I was now betrothed to the Fire Lord, and it felt incredible.

I was nervous about facing Dad and Pakku and informing them of the engagement, but I was also determined. I knew that Zuko was the one I was meant to be with. I grasped the pendant, turning it this way and that to study the lovely flashes of color I saw under the polished surface. The chain fit almost as snugly as a collar, and the pendant rested comfortably between my collarbones, openly visible unless I wore a high-collared robe.

In the reflection behind me, I saw Zuko stir, rolling over in the sheets and murmuring softly as he stretched awake. I rose from my seat and went back to the bed, snuggling against him and rubbing his belly, nuzzling and kissing his face to rouse him from his sleep.

"Good morning, sunshine." I whispered, pressing my lips against his temple. Usually, he was the first to rise, but we had a rather long – and passionate – night celebrating our engagement. His arms wrapped around me, and I smiled.

"The sun's up. You better sneak back to your room before your servants notice that you're missing."

"Ahh, I'd rather stay here and cuddle with you."

"There'll be plenty of time for that once we're married. Come on, up with you." I climbed out of bed, picking his pants and robe off the floor. He pulled them on before running his fingers through his hair. The longer it got, the easier it was to tangle it. I missed the mophead he was sporting the year before, though he did look good with longer hair. I pulled him in for a fierce kiss, and he responded just as eagerly before I gently pushed him away, ushering him to the wall panel that led to the secret passage.

I was practically floating on air for the rest of the morning as I got ready for the day. I would glance in the mirror every now and then, seeing my beautiful new necklace. That didn't mean I wasn't nervous, and I felt my heart pounding as I made my way down the stairs for breakfast. I had considered wearing a high-collared robe, but instead opted for a comfortable sleeveless robe with a bit of an opening in the front, so my necklace could peek through without being too obvious. Near the guest wing, a table had been set up outside on the wide veranda so we could sit outside and enjoy the sunshine. The fire-lilies were in bloom, and I thought about the vases of the flowers that had been set up in my room the night before, filling the chamber with their lovely scent.

"Good morning, everybody." I said cheerfully as I came to sit down at the table. It was a more quiet setting, without any of out Fire Nation friends. I chose a seat next to Dad, and looked up at him, hoping he would react well to my good news. He stared down at me with a fond smile, and I smiled back.

"Look at you, you're glowing. You look just like your mother did after I proposed to her." he stated. My eyes widened in surprise, and he chuckled softly.

"After supper last night, Zuko asked to see me privately. I'm sure you can imagine what we talked about."

"And you were okay with it?" I asked, my heart pounding. He nodded slowly.

"I'm a little sad that my little girl is now old enough to be married. But I'm also glad you're going to marry a good man."

"Of course, Dad can brag to his friends about having the Fire Lord as his son-in-law." Sokka teased, and we all laughed. I heard congratulations and well-wishes from around the table – but one person was markedly silent. That was the one sore spot amidst all the happiness. I knew even before Zuko had proposed that Aang wouldn't take it well. During our trip together, I had carefully avoided intimate moments with him. I always insisted on separate rooms if we were staying at an inn, or Toph's parent's house, or Bumi's palace. I might let him hug me once in a while, but I avoided his attempts to hold my hand, or kiss me and the like. And when he started talking about us, I would change the subject or find something else to do. I had maintained this strategy, subtly rebuffing his attempts to woo me.

Suki asked to see the necklace, and I was happy for the distraction, opening my collar a bit more and letting my family and friends admire the gift that Zuko had given me. I had my mother's necklace in my pocket, unsure of what to do with it. Part of me wanted to hold onto it and keep it as a treasured memento of my mother. But I also wondered if I should return it to Pakku, since he had carved the pendant, or give it back to Dad, or perhaps to Sokka.

After breakfast, Dad pulled me aside, and we went for a stroll by the small lake. I pulled Mom's necklace out of my pocket.

"Now that I have Zuko's gift around my neck, I was wondering if you... might want this back. To remind you of me and Mom."

"You've always been so loving and considerate of others, Katara." He glanced down at the proffered necklace. "Are you sure?"

I smiled wistfully before nodding.

"I am my mother's legacy. When I look in the mirror, I see her in myself." It was true. As I grew older, I recognized my mother's features in my own. After nearly a year, I had been almost startled to see my reflection illustrated so vividly in the silver-backed mirror in my room here.

"I had a feeling that this might happen, but I was not sure of it. When the Fire Lord came to our village, there was a way that he looked at you, a certain look in his eyes that told me of great affection. I've seen it in my father's eyes for my mother up to the day he died. I could see how the Avatar felt for you too, but I could tell that you did not feel for him the same way." he said gently. My eyes widened slightly, and I stilled. He smiled at me.

"Ever since the end of the War, and your nearly dying, I could not help but pay more close attention to you. I wanted to see what made you happy, and make sure you had the best husband possible. Zuko has asserted me that he understands your needs and wants, and would do his best to make you happy here."

I smiled and nodded. There would be challenges here, to be sure, but Zuko had also assured me that I would enjoy freedom. I could Waterbend and study whatever I liked, and I certainly wasn't expected to learn embroidery or other trivial things if I didn't want to. He had even promised that he would build me my own private garden and pond. Since Ging Lei and I got along so well, she would become my primary attendant when I moved here. As Fire Lady, I would enjoy many privileges and luxuries amidst the responsibilities I would undertake. Zuko certainly could plan for things!

"I can honestly say that I'm glad you're not marrying him just yet. I still see you as my little girl." Dad sounded wistful, "It was so wonderful having you and Sokka with me while we were rebuilding the village."

It'd be nice to stay here with Zuko, and the temptation to marry now was great, but we had already agreed to wait one year, and grow a bit more. I still wanted to see more of the world.

"I enjoyed it too. I'm happy to spend one more year with you. Part of me is really excited, but another part of me is also nervous. Sometimes I wonder if this was all just a dream."

"The War has been a long nightmare for many. Let's consider this the happy waking."

That sounded so corny, but it was perfect. "Yeah. I can definitely go for that." We both laughed.

"I just want you to be happy. To be certain, I will miss you dearly, but I want you to be happy. Just promise me that you'll visit me every now and then?" he asked, gently nudging my arm.

"You're also welcome to come here. Admit it, you like the luxury."

"Oh, maybe. This place sure does feel like a vacation, doesn't it? Make sure to not let it go to your head, don't forget who you are and where you come from."

"Of course, Dad. And besides, it won't be a easy life. I will have my duties as Fire Lady and as Ambassador of the Water Tribes. The luxury's just the gravy."

"Never forget that." He gave out a soft chuckle before his expression got more serious. "Last winter, the Avatar asked me for your hand in marriage. But I told him that the decision was yours."

I nodded slowly. So Aang had thought to ask Dad about marriage? I couldn't say that I was really surprised. He had been through a lot, and I tried my best to understand where he was coming from and be patient with him, but it could only go so far. I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Thank you for letting me decide."

"I want you to be with the one who makes you happy. And I know Zuko will take good care of you."

o0o0o0o

Over the next few days, I received congratulations and well-wishes from various people. Iroh acted as if I was already his daughter-in-law. There wasn't a obvious change in the way the servants or guards treated me, but there was a subtle difference. Ging Lei asked me if I would like for her to be in charge of my care. Basically this meant that she would attend to me personally, and manage the rest of my staff to make sure that I had what I needed or wanted, and any command or errand I wished would be performed by the appropriate servant or guard. Zuko already trusted her to manage his own personal staff, so I was happy to agree. I liked and trusted her, and was happy to know that when I came to live here, I could count on having someone to help me around the Palace.

Zuko and I went to the Fire Temple, where Shyu served as Head Priest. We wanted to pick a good wedding date for the next year, and as if the spirits themselves were smiling upon our union, Shyu picked the first day of summer – which also happened to have a full moon that very night. The longest day of the year – celebrated in the Fire Nation – along with the full moon, which had its own portent for Waterbenders! It was as if that day had been made for us. So we set it down as the official wedding date, and we informed Dad, Pakku, and Iroh. They were all happy to agree on that date as auspicious. Everything was going along beautifully.

Except for one thing, of course. It was hard to not feel Aang's unhappiness. He performed the duties demanded of him, attending meetings, touring the city and meeting its inhabitants, and the like. But he was conspicuously absent otherwise. I honestly wished it could have turned out a different way. I wanted to ease his pain, but how could I make him feel better when I could not give him what he wanted? Of course, I could just cancel my engagement with Zuko, but naturally, there was absolutely _no way_ I was going to do that.

For three days now, I had been engaged to Zuko. It was a relief having our relationship in the open. Of course, we kept our intimacy private, but now, nobody considered it curious when we headed off for private walks or spending time together. It was nice sitting next to the pond with the man I loved, feeding the turtle-ducks as servants brought us tea and treats. We would walk through the orchards, enjoying the shade as we escaped the summer heat. During recesses in Court, we would sit out among the flowers, enjoying the fire-lilies as we chomped on fresh strawberries.

I decided to take a walk and enjoy the cool night air. I didn't mind walks during the day, but the heat could get oppressive and even distracting. At night, without the sun beating down on my back, I felt more clear-headed. The guards stood silently as I moved through the darkened hallways and stepped outside. The Palace complex had several gardens, but there was one that was my favorite because it surrounded a small lake. I enjoyed seeing the reflection of the moon in the water and seeing the water-lilies. So many of the flowers in the Imperial gardens were fiery colors, ranging from violet and deep magenta to blood-red and fire-crimson, and warm oranges with bright yellows completed much of the palette to be found within the Palace walls. Here, the soothing white water-lilies and the pale blossoms of the moon-peach trees lining one side of this lake made for a peaceful area. And it just as I suspected it would, it looked more beautiful under the moonlight, making the white flowers almost glow like little moons. I smiled to myself, waving my arm and Bending the water for a while, seeing the moonlight distorted against its surfaces.

The water looked so inviting that I took off my slippers and rolled up the silk trousers I was wearing. The pond was lined with soft sand, and I wiggled my toes contentedly. Being Fire Lady would require several changes in the way I was used to living. I would have to be ever aware of the presence of servants and guards whenever I went outside, though for the moment I had privacy. If I closed my eyes and used my Water-sight, I could sense the water in several bodies nearby, but there was nobody in the immediate vicinity of this garden.

So I remained alone until I sensed an body approaching. I opened my eyes to see Aang, and I stilled, the water whip stopping in mid-air. It was the first time since we arrived here that I was alone with him. The moonlight made his gray eyes seem like silver. He was staring at me so wistfully it tugged at my heart. He always had such expressive eyes.

He said nothing and sat down in the thick grass, hands folded loosely in his lap. Did he want to talk to me?

"Aang... are you all right?" I asked as I set down the water whip gently.

"Do you honestly think I am?" he retorted quietly. His voice bore no anger or hostility, but I could not help but feel guilty.

"I wanted to talk to you, but whenever I looked for you, you simply... disappeared."

"It was hard to talk to anyone. It was hard seeing you at Zuko's side, looking so happy..."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you feeling sorry for me. I'd rather have your love, but that's not going to happen, is it?"

"What do you want?"

"What I want isn't what I'm going to get, so there's no point in asking me."

I walked out of the water and sat next to him.

"I know life has been hard for you..." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not fair." he whispered. I was silent for a moment, seeing the intense emotion on his face.

"You're right. It's not fair. But there have been a lot of unfair things. It wasn't fair for any of us to have our mothers or other loved ones killed. This war has been unfair to more people than anyone can count. Granted, you have lost a lot more than some people. I'll always be your friend, if you want it. I wish I could make you happy too, but I'm not the one." I avoided saying that he was not the one for me, as that might make him feel worse.

"I love you, Katara. How could anyone else make me happy?"

"Give it time. You're just fourteen. You have your whole life ahead of you. You're the Avatar, that will be rather handy with the ladies later on. You'll see more of the world and see plenty of beautiful women while I'm stuck with Zuko." I replied, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

"You're beautiful." he shot back quietly, looking down at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Work with me here, Aang, okay?"

He let out a sigh. "I know, I know."

"I don't blame you for being sad and if you need some space, I understand. But please do not disappear like that. I was worried about you."

He nodded slowly.

"We started out as friends, and I definitely don't want to lose that."

"Good. Neither do I." I replied, squeezing his shoulder.

"But I don't think I can ever stop loving you."

"Dad loves my mother. But he's married now to a different woman. He cares for her, but that doesn't mean he stopped loving Mom."

"Everyone has someone else. You have Zuko. Your father has Seda. Sokka has Suki. Iroh has Jun. Chit Sang found Jiang and they're together again. Pakku even has your Gran-Gran."

"You'll find someone. Just have patience. The world is now at peace, and you helped bring about all of that. You defeated the Fire Lord. Think about that. You did an incredible thing for the world. Things will work out in the end."

"I certainly hope so." he replied dryly. I shrugged.

"You'll always have my support." I whispered.

"Thank you."

We sat there for a while in silence. He appeared to be meditating, but his eyes were open and he was glancing at me sideways. I closed my eyes, thinking of the time I had healed Aang's scar. He had been so close to death. And then, Zuko had been attacked by his sister, and I had saved him as well. How odd. Struck down by the same person, to be saved by another, again the same person. There was no denying the fact that I shared a bond with both of them.

"I admit that I will always hope that you will change your mind about Zuko and want to be with me. And I will be there for you if such a thing happens. But I will respect your decision."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

o0o0o0o

2 Years ASC (Late Spring)

(Mid-June 1103)

Katara

The air was warm as the waves lapped in a steady but lazy manner at the sides of the ship. Another winter had come and gone by, with a trip to the North Pole – and seeing Zuko again – before spending my last months as an unwedded woman with my family, watching the Southern Water Tribe grow.

Many of the Benders from the North decided to stay, and some had already married into the tribe and starting their own families. The village was looking more like a town, with complete buildings made of ice. More Benders would be born into the tribe, and we no longer had to worry about Fire Nation raids. I could not help but wonder what had happened to Hama. What she had done to the innocent Fire Nation villagers was wrong, but I could see where her rage had come from. I had regarded Zuko and the Fire Nation with such rage before.

It felt a bit strange returning to the village as the Fire Lord's fiancee. The women asked me what it was like at the Palace, what my finance was like, and all kinds of other questions about my time in Sozun and the upcoming nuptials. Due to my unique position as a Water Tribe woman becoming Fire Nation royalty, it was decided that I would remain in my position as an Ambassador. I would be a familiar face in Sozun for visiting Water Tribe delegates, and my knowledge of our customs and traditions would help facilitate a efficient way of making agreements with them. And as I learned about Fire Nation customs, I could also use that knowledge. So during the winter I continued working as Ambassador, talking with the Fire Nation men that came to our village.

Being Zuko's fiancee also meant I had a few guards of my own, and I could not help but feel a little bad for these men that stayed through the winter, having to fare the bitter cold simply to serve their future Fire Lady. They brought books with then and often sat with me during the long winter nights, holding flames over their hands so I could read. I have to admit, these long nights passed quickly with so much interesting material to read.

Aang only stayed for about a month after my homecoming before he was off to travel the world again. It was nice to not have to worry about him following me around or looking at me with sad eyes.

The end of winter came with a trip to the North Pole, to see my sister tribe. Since the Fire Lord had visited the South Pole a year ago, he went to the North this time around, so we were able to spend several glorious days together. Months of being separated from him made our reunion all the sweeter. And then spring came with a trip to Ba Sing Se. The Earth King was much more knowledgeable about the running of his city, and though he was by no means a master Earthbender, he was much more confident than before. Toph had spent some time in Ba Sing Se whipping the Dai Li in shape. They were no longer so creepy anymore, and there was no suppression of the news in the city.

After that... well, it was a trip to the Fire Nation. My new home. I almost couldn't believe it. I was nearly seventeen. Almost three years ago, I had woken up the Avatar and started an exciting new chapter in my life. I had seen and experienced so much. I met all kinds of guys and fell in love with the man who had been my enemy. And now, I was soon to become Fire Lady.

I had an escort made up of my father, Sokka, Bato, and the men Zuko had instituted to serve as my official guard for the last year. They had served me well, since my safety was their top priority. But they had also learned a lot living amongst the Water Tribe, even dressing as our men did. When they went back to their homes in the Fire Nation, they would tell their family and friends about what they had learned from the Water Tribe culture. These men had experienced firsthand that we were not barbarians, and that we had our own complex culture and traditions. The youngest man in my retinue had also fallen in love with a young woman in my tribe, starting to court her before we left the South Pole. Only time would tell us if Taji would go back to the South and continue to court Inana. It would be interesting to see how that worked out.

We stopped at the first island of the Fire Islands, and there, a elegant ship awaited us. I was treated to the luxury I had enjoyed in Sozun, with a servant washing and buffing my feet, and another one giving me a manicure as my family received their own comfortable cabins. I thought we were going to Sozun, but the ship took a surprise detour.

Jee was the leader of the ship, and I asked him why the ship was veering south when I remembered well enough from the maps I studied that to get to the Gates of Azulon, one had to travel west, just slightly north. But we were headed south. As soon as I was certain that this was our direction, I went up to the bridge to confront Jee.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but at least you're improving on Fire Nation geography."

"Surprise?" I narrowed my eyes, thinking about our course. Where exactly were we? Hadn't I looked at the map yesterday with the helmsman? I didn't have Sokka's love for maps and geography, but I did my best to remember. If I was correct, the new course would lead to... Ember Island?

"Why are we going to Ember Island?"

"The Fire Lord wishes it."

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I stood in the balcony that led off the master suite at the Ember Island Palace. When Katara and I had been here before, it was as fugitives. Now she would be coming as my bride. We would eventually have an proper coronation ceremony in Sozun, but I did not want to marry the woman I loved in some large, formal affair. We had happy memories here on Ember Island, and I wished to create more. What better place for our wedding ceremony than this wonderful place?

We would honeymoon here after everyone else left. Just the two of us, with a few servants and guards. We didn't have to hide. We were husband and wife, and no longer needed excuses or ploys to find time alone. And there would be no Avatar moping around.

The wedding would be tomorrow. I silently prayed to Agni that Katara would arrive on time even though I received regular messenger birds to assure me that the ship was on course.

I walked over to the two long boxes that held our wedding robes. Mine were of black and deep red silk with intricate gold thread-work. Katara's were mostly blue, with a bit of black and white. Traditionally, a bride wore red, but Katara was not a Fire Nation woman, and I wanted our wedding and coronation ceremonies to hold some significance for Katara and her role as Fire Lady. Like my own outfit, hers was adorned with intricate threading, in the style of the phoenix. The bird complemented the dragon, but at the same time stood out on its own, a elegant vision of blue and gold.

I could not wait to see Katara in her wedding robes, along with the richly adorned headdress and veil she would wear. Us as a pair would make for a splendid wedding portrait.

I ran my fingers along the blue silk and closed my eyes. Two years ago, we had declared our love for one another. Now we were to be married proper.

I looked around, seeing the lavishly decorated bedroom. Last time we were here, Katara and I had to sleep on a dusty futon in this room. But now the bedchamber was free of dust and cobwebs, the freshly polished mahogany surfaces gleaming. The bed was made up, crisp white linen sheets under a red silk quilt, pillows fluffed and arranged in an artful manner against the headboard. I could not help but imagine my bride-to-be sprawled against the sheets, enticing and welcoming. Suddenly, a soft knocking broke through my reverie.

"What is it?" I called out.

"My lord, the _Southern Phoenix_ has been spotted. It will land within the hour."

The vessel I had given to the Southern Water Tribe had been named Southern Phoenix, partly as a homage to the future Fire Lady. And after the coronation, it would go back to the South Pole with the rest of the Tribe.

"Very good, Kidoji. Go down to the kitchen and tell them to prepare a welcoming banquet. Nothing fancy, just simple food we can all enjoy." There would be time for intricate and complex dishes at the wedding dinner, and I was sure everybody would appreciate just relaxing the night before such an important day. As he left, I rose to my feet. I needed to meditate for a bit before _Southern Phoenix_ landed.

o0o0o0o

Avatar Aang

The night air was warm as I sat at the top of the mountain, looking down at the island devoid of people. This was where Avatar Roku had died. I didn't want to go to Ember Island early, so I had decided to spend the night here, meditating, and leave early in the morning, Ember Island wasn't far off.

It had felt weird to unroll the scroll and read the invitation to the wedding. I remembered Ember Island all too well. It was where I had lost Katara to Zuko. It was as if them being married there was some kind of cruel joke. I knew that neither of them wanted to hurt me or were trying to, but it was still hard to deal with. Was having the one woman I loved so much to ask for from the universe? Didn't I deserve something for all the hard work I did as the Avatar? The last two years had been almost nonstop traveling, from one city to another, a circuit that almost seemed to never end. Girls flirted with me, but I could never stay in one place too long.

I lay there on Appa's tail, gazing up at the stars. Tomorrow, I would see my best friend and the woman I loved marry a man who had once started out as my enemy but then became a friend.

Part of me wanted to turn back so I would not have to witness the ceremony. But I also knew that it would be disrespecting all three of us. They were both still my friends. I let out a quiet sigh, closing my eyes. A good night's sleep should clear my head.

o0o0o0o

Katara

When I climbed off the ship and saw Zuko waiting for me, I did not hesitate to dart into his arms. It felt incredible to have his strong arms around me, and I leaned my head against his chest contentedly. He looked so handsome, becoming taller and more broad-shouldered in the last two years, his mophead grown into a long, silky black mane. His attire was less formal than I would have expected, but I was the last person to complain. He had a comfortable silk tunic and matching knee-length trousers, the only sign of his status as ruler of the Fire Nation the elegant gold nine-pointed Imperial flame pinned in his topknot.

I was to be married tomorrow. It frightened and thrilled me. I had been preparing for this for two years, ever since we had promised ourselves to one another.

Servants ushered me to the Fire Lady's room, already cleaned out and set up for my comfort. And who was waiting for me there but Ging Lei! She even had a comfortable silk dress set out for me, and matching sandals. I relaxed with a quick shower before coming down for the banquet, wearing my pretty new silk dress. The materials and cut were of Fire Nation, but the color was not. I saw the appreciation in Zuko's eyes as I came down the steps, and Dad smiled a little as he saw me.

"You look beautiful. Just like your mother." Dad whispered as he took my hand, leading me to the table that had been set on the beach. I was glad we weren't doing anything formal. It would be nice to just relax and enjoy a meal and watch the sun go down as the waves lapped at my feet. The servants had set up a barbeque, so we could enjoy grilled meat and kebabs.

My family and closest friends were here. My coronation would be an official and formal event, with delegates from the Earth Kingdoms and the like. But here, I was surrounded by those near and dear to me. Suki and Toph were here. So was Ty Lee. A few of Zuko's men were here – his most trusted personal advisers. I saw Kamas and Jeong Jeong, and of course, Iroh was with us. But there was one noticeable absence.

Zuko had promised me that Aang's invitation was hand-delivered, done face-to-face so there was no way it could have been lost. Was he just late, or did he just decide to not come?

o0o0o0o

Zuko

People were lounging around the bonfire, enjoying treats. Sokka was toasting mallows for Suki. Ty Lee was entertaining a few Water Tribe men with her acrobatics. Uncle was playing his Tsungi horn, adding some lively music. Chit Sang's young son was running around in the sand, laughing and having the time of his life while his parents watched. All in all, it was turning out to be a rather enjoyable night. I sat back against a rock, wiggling my toes into the sand.

Katara was sitting on a smaller rock, away from the fire and everybody else. She looked beautiful in the blue silk, her hair pulled back loosely to show her shapely neck and shoulders. I rose my feet and went over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and squeezing them gently.

"Tara..." I murmured.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

She let out a soft sigh before she looked up at me. "Aang's not here. I'm worried."

I stiffened before closing my eyes for a moment. "He cares about you. He might have chosen to not come because..." I trailed off. She looked so sad that I could not help but wrap her in my arms. I couldn't help but feel annoyed with Aang. Katara was such a warm and loving person. She should be able to enjoy her wedding without thinking of someone else being sad.

I thought of Mai. Like Aang, she found herself loving someone who couldn't return her feelings. After I had announced my engagement the year before, she left Sozun.

"He has made his decision. This wedding is about us, not him." I replied in a quiet but firm tone as I gave her another squeeze.

o0o0o0o

Avatar Aang

It had been a while since I walked along the Cosmic Path. I hadn't done it since my battle with Fire Lord Ozai, when I finally was able to trigger the Avatar State. After Ozai's defeat, there were still fights and conflicts, to be sure, but if I had to use my abilities, it never got so bad that I had to enter the Avatar State again.

The Avatar Spirit waited at the end of the path in the distance, glowing purple. It was a familiar sight even though I had not seen it for two years. I knew I should go to it, but I could not help but feel resentful about the wedding. Yes, I know I should just suck it up and get over it, but how could I when my heart hurt so much?

"The path of an Avatar is not always easy." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see Avatar Roku.

"That's easy enough for you to say. You got to marry the woman you loved." I retorted. He glanced at me, nodding slowly.

"I was very blessed. But you know my life was by no means perfect."

I sighed softly. "I know." It was almost impossible to believe that he and Fire Lord Sozin had once been the best of friends. Sure, it hurt that Katara gave Zuko the love that I wanted, but she hadn't done it to betray me, and she would never try to hurt me or leave me for dead. What had Sozin been thinking when he abandoned Roku to the rage of the volcano? Had he ever come to regret his actions? Did he wish that he had never done such a thing?

If he had actually helped Roku, the the last century would have been completely different. There would have been no War. I would still be with the Air Monks. I would have never met Katara or gone on my great adventure. I'd be an old man right now if I were still alive after living so long.

"Every time the Avatar Spirit attaches itself to a new life, nobody can predict what will happen to it, or the world around it. Some of us were lucky enough to live in times of peace. Some of us were born rich, or into happy and loving families. I was blessed to be able to be with the woman I loved. I truly wish that you could have the same joy, but it is not to be. At least, not in this life."

"What?"

"The world is full of life-energy, which the Avatar can tap into. The energy is in constant flux, ever-changing. Death is not an end, but a new beginning for many."

I stared at him for a few moments.

"I know this life has been hard for you, and you will still have to deal with difficult matters. But the Avatar Spirit has traveled through countless lifetimes. It is connected to the life-energy, just as you are. If you work hard and do your best, you will be given a new beginning at the proper time."

"And Katara?"

"All souls are connected to the Cosmic Stream. One lifetime is but a blink of an eye in the inexorable passage of time. But that does not mean one lifetime is not important."

I closed my eyes. I hated to admit it, but he made sense. And what he said gave me a bit of hope. I could see Katara and be with her in a different life? Would I even remember or recognize her? What would the world be like? But I couldn't dwell on that. I did have a duty, and I would fulfill it.

"Thank you, Roku." I opened my eyes and bowed to him. He bowed back before fading away into nothingness, and I brought my foot forward, going forth on the glowing path to the Avatar Spirit.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I stirred awake, feeling the morning sun on my face as I stretched along the sheets. I stared up at the canopy for a moment, feeling a light breeze from the open windows. I lay there for a few minutes, just thinking. I would be married this afternoon. It was scary and thrilling at the same time.

I crawled out of bed and approached the window, seeing the mountains and palm trees. Since my suite was across the hall from Zuko's, I had the view opposite his. Clusters of red here and there alerted me to the presence of freshly-blossomed fire-lilies. I smiled faintly, remembering the scent of these flowers and how Zuko had once put several in my hair. To one side, I could see the courtyard. I saw servants moving about, cooking food in several large pots or over barbeques, making breakfast for the occupants of the manor. The smell of rich spices wafted over to me, and I took a deep breath. I was ravenous!

I heard a knocking on the door, and called out for them to come in.

"Good morning, my lady." Ging Lei said as she entered my room.

"Hello." I smiled as I looked at her. Though she was my attendant, we had become more than just mistress and servant. We got along well, and I trusted her and found it easy to submit to her attentions or fussing.

"What a big day we have ahead of us. I think it's best that you eat breakfast alone. You'll be so busy most of the day that you'll appreciate the quiet time."

"Sure, if you think that's appropriate." I replied. Whenever Ging Lei suggested I do something, it was for good reason. She nodded and went to the armoire, pulling out a plain and comfortable silk outfit.

"There's no need to put on the bridal robes right now, so you'll be more comfortable in this for the time being." she said as she offered it to me. "I'll go get you some breakfast. Is there anything you're in the mood for?"

"I'll just eat what everyone else is eating."

"Very good." She bowed and left. I stared at the door for a moment before taking off the nightgown I was wearing and putting on the clothing Ging Lei put out for me. Even though today was my wedding day, I was almost afraid that I would wake up and all of this would have been but a dream.

I sat down at the small, ornate table near the windows as Ging Lei returned with breakfast and set the table. I was hungry, but my stomach also felt fluttery.

_Don't be nervous. You're marrying the man you love_, I told myself as I looked down at the table. I ate a few bites, chewing slowly to quell the churning in my stomach. After a while, I did feel better and ate the rest of my breakfast. I stared out the window, my hands folded on the table as I contemplated my future. Did every bride deal with the same feelings I did before their wedding?

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Ging Lei.

"You have a visitor."

"Who?" I asked.

"Come and see for yourself."

I let Ging Lei lead me out of the room and down the hall. There was a large, sunny room on the second floor with a open design so people could have a banquet or party up here in private. I wondered why I was to be here until I saw a figure standing by the window. A soft gasp escaped my throat, and he turned around to look at me.

"Aang." I whispered.

"Katara." He had a faint smile on his face as I approached him. "It's been a while since I saw you."

I nodded slowly. He had become even taller, almost as tall as Zuko, though he remained lanky.

"I missed you." I said. His smile became a bit wider before his expression became more serious.

"I missed you too. I was hoping to see you again..." I fell silent, unsure of what to say next.

He nodded.

"Don't be sorry, Katara. This is supposed to be a happy day. Let's keep it that way." He held out his arms. I went into them, feeling him wrap them around me.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The gentle lapping of waves against the shore permeated the peaceful silence on the beach. The sky was clear, the afternoon sun warm, and the breeze cool. It was almost as if Agni himself had blessed this day.

I had been prepared for this ever since I declared my love to Katara two years ago, but I was still damned nervous. Was it like this for every groom? I tried to not fidget or look too impatient as I waited for my bride and her attendants. I'd be glad when the ceremony was over. As I waited, I glanced around me at the scene surrounding me. Everyone was in their place. The guests were seated and waiting for the emergence of the new Fire Lady. Sage Shyu stood near me, ready to perform the sacred rites and blessings.

I let my gaze slide over to the Avatar. After he didn't come last night, I thought he had decided to not come. I had been surprised when he came this morning, but I welcomed him. He seemed different, somehow changed. He was calm, but it wasn't the kind of ominous silence that preceded a breakdown or a fit. It seemed that he had fully come to terms with his relationship with Katara, and for that I was glad and relieved. When Aang realized I was looking at him, he bowed his head slightly, showing respect.

A flash of blue filled my vision, and I turned towards the path that wound down to the beach. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at her, taking in how beautiful she looked in her bridal robes. As she took note of my attention, she shot me a gentle smile. In her hands was a bouquet of fire-lilies, standing out against her blue and gold robes.

As she approached me, I lifted my hand. As she came to my side, her hand slid into mine. I looked into her azure eyes, smiling down at her as she squeezed my hand.

o0o0o0o

**THE END**

o0o0o0o

Well... that's it, folks. It still feels weird for me to be ending this story, but I had fun, and I'm sure y'all did too. :) I really enjoyed doing this alternate ending. It had not been part of my original plan, but as I found myself approaching the original ending and seeing my reader's reactions to that upcoming ending and Kiss of Fire, I thought it would be fun to do this bonus ending, since I had fun with writing Volcano as an alternate ending to Hot Water.

The conversation between Roku and Aang was inspired from what I saw on the show. It seems to me that Aang's soul/spirit (or Roku's, or Kyoshi's, etc) are separate from the Avatar Spirit and from Aang himself. I was led to this conclusion by the very fact that Aang talks to Roku as if they are two entirely different people (rather than just hearing a voice in your head) so in a past life (and a future life) Aang could lead a normal life, free of the Avatar Spirit.

This made me wonder, and it brings up another possibility. Perhaps the Avatar Spirit holds the memories of all the previous Avatars. If you have read the sci-fi _Dune_ series, think of the Bene Gesserit and their Other Memory and what Aang sees is merely a copy/memory of Roku, as preserved by the Avatar Spirit, though personally I prefer another idea.

The idea I like best is that the Avatar Spirit remains connected to all the souls it once shared bodies with and is able to 'recall' them to the Spirit World to talk to the current Avatar if need be. Of course, we're all free to draw whatever conclusions we want regarding the Avatar Spirit and Aang's soul and whether the two are the same or wholly separate.

Good night (or morning, or afternoon wherever you might be) my dear readers. Please do not hesitate to let me know what you think of this story or how you enjoyed it, as I crave feedback.

Spleef/Spleefmistress/CultOfStrawberry, started 2006, first version completed June 29, 2010 (just before the Last Airbender movie came out, lol) Final version September 2012


End file.
